Bits & Bobs
by Epeefencer
Summary: A series of vignettes in Harry's and Ginny's life together. No particular order. Please note the rating change due to content of recent chapters.
1. Nice

**1**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Nice**

It had been about one month since the end of the Second Wizards War. It had been a time of rebuilding and dealing with all those who had been lost. At first it had been very hard but things were finally settling down.

It was late in the afternoon and those working on rebuilding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had broken off work for the day.

Harry Potter was sitting against a tree down by the Black Lake, dirty and tired from the day's labour. Laying with her head in his lap was the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family. She was equally dusty, dirty and tired.

Harry idly ran his fingers of one hand through Ginny's long beautiful red hair, taking great comfort in the simple task.

He glanced down at the young woman laying in his lap. "This is nice," he said softly.

Ginny cracked one tired eye open and looked up at him. "Nice?" she questioned.

A smile crept onto his face. "Yeah, nice," he responded. "No Tom, no horcuxes, just me, a beautiful young lady laying in my lap and a glorious sunset. To me that is really nice."

Ginny knew she had to look a fright, having worked hard all day. She was sweaty, dirty and felt bone tired. Smiling wryly at him, she couldn't help but feel what he was saying.

"I think you're completely barmy," she said with a laugh as she closed her eyes again, enjoying the attention Harry was giving her.

Harry just smiled at her while he continued to stoke his hand through her hair. "Yeah, this is nice," he repeated to himself as he stared down at Ginny, his smile widening.


	2. Arse Over Kettle

**3**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Arse Over Kettle**

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, ostensibly doing his Potions homework. In reality he was doing that which occupied most of his time as of late, he was watching Ginny Weasley.

Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, least of all to his two closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. No, up till this very moment he had been as unaware as anyone.

It had hit him suddenly as he watched her sitting in front of the fire talking to her friend, Demelza Robbins. Whatever the young girl had said to Ginny must have been hilarious because Ginny was laughing. It wasn't what he considered a normal girls laugh, no, Ginny's laugh was a full, deep, from the belly laugh and it made her look gorgeous.

The firelight was dancing in her hair, bringing out a thousand different shades of red, framing her face in wondrous colours. Her eyes were twinkling with a mischievous delight. He'd never seen her look more beautiful.

Harry sat stunned. It was in that moment that he knew he was arse over kettle for her. It had taken him totally by surprise. Sure they'd grown closer this past summer and the couple months of the current school year, but he'd never considered her more than a friend, up till now.

Now all he had to do was figure out what to do with her boyfriend, Dean.


	3. Clueless

**Bits & Bobs**

 **Clueless**

"Mum."

"What, Lily dear," Ginny Potter asked her daughter.

"How long did it take for Dad to notice you?"

Ginny set the stack of plates she was carrying down on the table, looking indulgently at her daughter. She knew why she was asking, she was just sorry the answer wasn't what her daughter wanted to hear.

"It took four years," Ginny replied with a sad smile.

Lily's face, that had looked so hopeful, fell as her whole body sagged at her mother's reply.

"That long?" she asked wistfully.

"Unfortunately," Ginny said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Boys tend to be clueless about those kind of things."

"Who's clueless," Harry asked, coming into the dinning room.

"Boys," Ginny answered with a smile.

Harry stared at his daughter, noticing how much she had grown recently.

"Ah," he said lowly, understanding what his wife and daughter were talking about. His eyes rose and locked with Ginny's, taking in her smirk.

The next few years were going to be very interesting, he just hoped his heart could take it.


	4. Toast

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Toast**

Harry had just sat down to breakfast when Ginny reached out and took a slice of toast from the top of the stack the middle of the table.

Deftly she buttered it just so, making sure the butter went all the way to the edges. With barely a look, she placed it on Harry's plate before she turned back to her own meal.

Harry just stared at it for a moment, trying hard to understand what he was feeling. For some reason the simple action had struck a cord deep within him.

Slowly a smile crept onto his face as the realization hit him. "She loves me" he said to himself.

Even though he knew it, for some reason, that simple, small gesture had reinforced it. He felt his heart begin to race slightly. It was as if he had just realized it for the first time.

"I love you too," he whispered, without realizing he had spoken out loud.

Ginny looked up from reading the Daily Prophet, giving him a strange look. "I love you too," she said with a smirk. She stared at him for a moment, a questioning look gracing her face.

"What brought that on?" she asked, as Harry rarely spoke of his feelings. Demonstrated them, yes. He had become so open with showing her how much she meant to him, but he rarely said anything directly, letting his actions do the speaking for him.

Harry couldn't help but blush. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, embarrassed.

Her interest piqued, Ginny couldn't let it go at that. "Oh no, Harry," she said with a chuckle. "I'm not letting it go that easily."

Grimacing, Harry pleaded, "Please, Ginny."

Her smile growing, she shook her head. "Nope," she replied, popping the P for emphasis.

Harry rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. Though embarrassed, he felt his heart warm with the close wonderful feeling that Ginny always gave him.

"It was the toast," he said so softly that Ginny had to struggle to hear what he said.

"The toast?" she asked sceptically, her eyebrows rising into her hairline.

"Yes, the toast," Harry replied, exasperatedly. Hesitantly he explained how much the simple gesture had affected him and what it meant to him.

Ginny rose and came around the table, plopping herself into his lap. Smiling, she said "I think you're a barmy git," and then gave him a tender, loving kiss.

Harry just pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. "Yeah, he may be a barmy git, but he was Ginny's barmy git, and to him, that was all that mattered.


	5. Peace

**0**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Peace**

It was a late August evening, the sky was just turning a dark blue and the stars were just starting to show. Harry lay on his back in the middle of the paddock where the Weasleys played Quidditch.

Harry had snuck out of the Burrow, wishing to get away from the chaos that was such a part of the Weasley household.

The indomitable spirit of his adopted family had refused to be kept down by the death of their dear son Fred. Sure they had mourned his loss and still missed him immensely but they had put that aside to celebrate Ginny's birthday and refused to go back and let the sadness take over them again. Fred wouldn't have wanted that.

Though the crickets were chirping and the frogs from the Weasley's pond were croaking, it was still quiet enough for Harry to hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching.

Harry knew in an instant who it was and he couldn't help but smile at how fast she had followed him out of the house.

In a matter of moments Ginny had joined him, laying down by his side. For several long minutes they just laid there, each enjoying the quiet solitude of the deepening evening.

Almost as one, two hands moved, reaching out for the other, fingers met and intertwined, completing a oneness that was wanted and needed by the pair.

Two contented sighs were heard followed immediately by a soft giggle and a chuckle.

Though much was still left to be decided about their futures. Ginny was questioning returning to Hogwarts as she struggled with the painful memories of the past year and Harry wondered if he really wanted to fight Dark Wizards any more. Those were questions they were leaving for another day.

A half hour passed in silence as they pair stared up at the starry sky. Both just enjoying its splendour.

"Harry," Ginny whispered softly.

"Yeah, Ginny," Harry whispered back.

"You are going to marry me."

Harry snorted, biting back his laugh. Not sure if Ginny was asking him or telling him.

"Yes, Ginny. We'll get married someday."

Harry felt her squeeze his hand. "Good," she replied

Several more minutes passed in silence. Harry felt a warmth and sense of peace fill him.

Rolling over he kissed Ginny tenderly, "This is what we fought for," he whispered.

Ginny wound her hand in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Yes it is," she said softly just before their lips met.


	6. A Brother's Understanding

**1**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Brother's Understanding**

Bill ascended the stairs to fetch Ginny down to dinner. He had volunteered to go as he was nearest the stairs and wanted to see his sister

He was quite concerned as she hadn't seemed herself since everything that had happened leading up to the end of the war. The few times he had seen her at Aunt Murial's she had been so sad it broke his heart.

Since Voldemort's fall he hadn't really spent any time with her, things had been so busy trying to put the Wizarding world back together. When not working, his main focus had been helping his father deal with his mother. She was devastated at the death of his brother Fred and he wasn't sure she had stopped crying since the night it had happened a couple of weeks ago.

Reaching the landing where her room was located, he was slightly surprised to find her door cracked open. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and stepped inside her bedroom.

What he saw stopped him cold. There on the bed wrapped in each other's arms was his sister and Harry Potter. He felt his anger rising at what he saw but it chilled when he heard his sister softly crying.

In halted words he heard her pour out what she had suffered through this past year at Hogwarts and the soft reassuring words spoke in support by the young man who held her. He had to stifle himself as he fought the tears in his eyes.

He must have made some kind of sound because he suddenly found himself held by the gaze of Harry. Locking eyes with the young wizard, he held his finger in front of his lips, silencing him before he could speak.

With a reassuring nod, he backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Ginny was where she needed to be right now and he'd do everything in his power to help her and Harry have the time they needed to heal.

Now all he had to do was explain to his mother why Ginny wouldn't be down to dinner.


	7. Together Always

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Together Always**

Harry shakily tucked Ginny's hair behind her ear. Even at the ripe old age of 151, her hair remained mostly red. It did have a few grey hairs mingled in but it was hardly noticeable.

His, on the other hand was now a sea of white, all trace of black gone years ago. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. They were as bright and green as the first time Ginny had met him. They also still held all the love that he felt for her.

Ginny felt tears pooling in her eyes. That look was what she'd miss most of all. Her eyes flitted to the group now leaving her room. Her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, she'd miss them too.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much," she sighed, fighting her tears but losing badly.

Harry smiled at her indulgently. His wrinkled face crinkling. His green eyes locking on her brown ones.

"What did I vow to you all those years ago when I married you?" he whispered.

"That we'd be together always," Ginny choked out, her tears flowing freely now.

"Together always," Harry whispered as he leaned in and captured her lips.

Ginny's eyes drifted shut as she gave herself to the kiss, feeling just as loved and cherished as she had on her wedding day.

Through her closed eyes she saw a flash of light and suddenly all the aches and pains were gone along with the tiredness she had been feeling for so long.

In surprise she opened her eyes. She found herself standing in Harry's loving embrace. Gone was the ancient looking Harry and in his place was the Harry of their wedding day. Young and strong, his hair as black as it had always been back then.

"Come my Love," He said, taking hold of her hand. "A new world awaits."

Ginny looked ahead, down the path at the assembly of people waiting. She recognized her Mum and Dad along with Lily and James, with Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. All waving and smiling at them.

Ginny gave him one last kiss and with a smile said "Together always," as she let him lead her forward.


	8. Positive

**9**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Positive**

Harry Potter was what you'd consider a morning person. Up and going at the crack of dawn. It was more by force of habit and not any particular choice on his part. Having to be up for years to make breakfast for his horrible relatives was the reason.

Ginny Potter on the other hand was definitely **NOT** a morning person. She would stay in bed until the last possible second and even then get up grudgingly. She barely spoke until she'd had her second cup of tea.

Therefore, Harry was a bit surprised when he heard Ginny get up and pad to the loo. Since it was Saturday, he didn't expect to see her till noon at the earliest.

He was puzzled when he heard her flush but then didn't hear her go back to bed. He was further shocked when several moments later he heard her coming down the stairs.

Ginny walked into the kitchen with a rather shocked look on her face, sitting down heavily in her chair.

Harry looked at her with concern. "You okay, love?" he asked.

Ginny just stared ahead for a moment, further raising Harry's concern. "Ginny?"

Ginny suddenly snapped her eyes to Harry, hers starting to fill with tears.

"It's positive," she whispered.

Harry was struck speechless for a moment. Slowly a smile spread across his face and he jumped up, ran over and picked Ginny up, spinning her around.

"It's Positive!" he shouted.

Tears streaming down her face, but smiling none the less, Ginny nodded vigorously. "Yes! It's Positive," she repeated.

Harry sat her back on her feet and he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"We're having a baby," he whispered in awe, before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's loving embrace, smiling just as much as her husband.

"We're having a baby," she whispered back.


	9. Quidditch Woes

**6**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Quidditch Woes**

Harry awoke slowly, blinking his eyes several times, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was being at Quidditch practice.

Moving his head slightly, he groaned out in pain from his pounding headache. Even though he wasn't wearing his glasses, he knew from the blurry expanse of white above him, he was once again in the hospital ward.

"Good, you're awake," he heard the gruff voice of Madam Pomfrey say.

Someone handed him his glasses and he gingerly put them on. They did nothing to easy his headache, but at least he could see clearly now.

"Hey mate. What happened?" Ron asked.

"Don't remember," he replied, though he knew exactly what must have happened. He had been so entranced watching Ginny fly that he didn't notice the Bludger heading his way until the last second. Right before it hit him in the head.

Looking around he noticed Ron's frown, but what really got to him was the smug look on Hermione's face.

"Damn," he muttered to himself.

Turning away from her he was surprised by the other person standing at the end of the bed. There stood Ginny Weasley, the object of his (he hoped) secret obsession. Though from the look on Hermione's face, it may not be the complete secret he thought it was.

He was taken by the look on her face and he tried to figure out what it was. There was obvious concern, but there seemed to be more to it than that.

He was rudely shaken from his thoughts by Madam Pomfrey thrusting a vial of potion at him. "Drink this, Potter," she said succinctly.

Harry shuddered as he swallowed the vile tasting concoction. "Why do they have to all taste so horrible?" he muttered darkly.

The matron just glared at him while she waved her wand over him. With a satisfied nod, she turned to the others.

"Okay, you've all seen he's going to survive. He needs his rest, so off with you," she said firmly.

"See ya, mate," Ron said, being the first to turn and leave.

"Take care, Harry," Hermione said. She looked at him before darting her eyes to Ginny and then looked back at him pointedly.

Ginny was the last one there. She darted forward, brushing her hand down his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay," she said before she turned and hurried from the room.

Harry's cheek tingled where she had touched him and he was sure he had seen tears trickling down her cheeks.

Harry knew he was as thick as the next bloke, but he was pretty sure what it all meant. Now all he had to do was find his Gryffindor courage and do something about it.

Closing his eyes, he let out a soft groan, vowing to talk to Ginny as soon as he was let out of the hospital ward.


	10. So Beautiful

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **So Beautiful**

Harry looked down at Ginny lying in the bed. Her hair was pulled back in a rough ponytail. Stray strands were laying about here and there, most plastered to her face which had rivulets of sweat streaming down her cheeks.

She was also quite flushed, her cheeks a deep red where the rest of her face appeared quite white.

His eyes drifted further down, taking in the little bundle she was holding. He looked on in awe as his son, James Sirius, latched onto Ginny's breast and began to suckle.

Ginny was staring at James with a look of such pure love, it made Harry's breath hitch in his throat.

Hearing him, she lifted her tired eyes, meeting his, smiling in spite of the ordeal she had just been through.

Instinctively he reached out and tucked one of the strands of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Though she knew she must look a fright, the sincerity and love she saw, let her know that right now in Harry's eyes, she was.


	11. Arse Over Kettle II

**3**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Arse Over Kettle II**

Ginny sat in the common room, ostensibly doing an essay for Charms, but in reality was was doing her favourite past time, Harry watching.

Right at that moment, he was engrossed in a chess match with her brother, Ron. She didn't know why Harry bothered because he had never come close to winning.

She sighed softly as she watched his face scrunch in concentration. If he only knew what he did to her. Sighing once again, she turned her attention to the parchment in front of her in a vain attempt to get something written.

Several moments later, she looked back at Harry. She froze in shock, had Harry been looking at her? She couldn't be 100 percent sure, but she was pretty certain that he had turned away just as she was looking at him.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she was still staring at him. Then Harry glanced over at her. Their eyes locked and Ginny saw a slight blush form on Harry's cheeks.

Instead of looking away as she thought he would, he gave her a shy smile. The moment was lost when her berk of a brother said something to Harry and he turned his attention back to the chess board.

In that moment, something coalesced inside of her. Sure she had had a crush on Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived but she was over that. She realized that she was arse over kettle for Harry, just Harry. The sometimes shy, always noble, brave young man who had captured her heart.

Now she just hoped that he'd gather his Gryffindor courage and do something about it.


	12. Blinded by the Light

**8**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Blinded by the Light**

Harry stood waiting, trying hard to control his nervousness. He wiped his sweaty hands on his robes, earning a glare from Ron who stood by his side.

Taking several deep breaths he tried to calm his racing heart, wishing with all his might that this thing would just be over.

Barely aware of what was going on around him, he did finally notice the look of concern Hermione gave him as she came down the aisle. What she saw that he didn't, was that he was a pale pasty white and looked like he'd keel over at any moment.

Suddenly there was a change, music flowed and the assembled crowd became silent.

Harry stared at the end of the aisle, there stood the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. His breath caught in his throat, she had never looked more beautiful. Her white wedding robes glowed with a ethereal light, so bright he had to squint to keep looking at her.

The only thing brighter was the smile on Ginny's face and Harry felt a sense of peace settle over him.

Finally Ginny was going to be his, now and forever and the only thing that could have made him happier was if his Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred could have been there.


	13. A Bit of Confusion

**2**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Bit of Confusion**

Harry entered the common room hearing the tumultuous sounds of the on going celebration. Obviously Gryffindor had won the game and the Quidditch Cup.

Ignoring everyone, his eyes searched for just one person. Then suddenly, there she was, running across the room at him, the blazing look that he loved so much on her face.

Then she was in his arms and he couldn't stop himself. His lips closed on hers and he was in heaven.

Ginny saw Harry enter and she knew what she wanted. Wasting no time she launched herself across the room. In a moment she was wrapping her arms around his neck and she leaned in, capturing Harry's mouth with hers. A thrill ran through her as a shiver ran up and down her spine and she was in heaven.

Slowly lips parted and green and brown eyes stared into one another. Both became aware of the whistles and cat-calls behind them.

Harry lifted his eyes reluctantly and across the room they fell on his best mate, Ron who gave him a shrug as if to say, Whatever.

Like Harry really cared.

With a motion of his head to the redhead in his arms, he led her out of the common room.

Neither said anything to begin with, both just looking at each other with shy smiles on their faces.

Though happy, Harry was having an argument with himself. _"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have just kissed Ginny like that, especially in front of the whole common room. We aren't even going out."_

Unbeknown to him, Ginny was having a similar conversation with herself. _"Damn it. As much as I enjoyed that, I shouldn't have just gone off and kissed him like that. We aren't dating or anything. I don't want him to think I'm some sort of scarlet woman or anything."_

Both continued to have conversations with themselves as they made their way out of the castle.

Finally once they neared the Black Lake, they came to a stop. Simultaneously they said "I'm sorry."

"What" they both said.

Smiles broke out on their faces. "I shouldn't have done that," they said as one.

"You first," Harry said softly, his eyes smiling at the young redhead.

"I shouldn't have just kissed you like that," Ginny explained, blushing heavily."

Harry gave her a look of disbelief. "What are you talking about, I kissed you!"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, not believing what she was hearing.

Suddenly they both broke out laughing. Harry stepped closer and enveloped Ginny in his arms. "It doesn't matter who kissed who," he whispered as he kissed her again.

Ginny didn't argue the point as she kissed Harry back.


	14. Cold Feet

**9**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Cold Feet**

It was extremely late when Ginny got back from Quidditch practice. Trying to remain as quiet as possible, she made her way into the parlour.

She had to smile. There, sprawled at the end of the couch was her fiancé, Harry. His glasses were slightly askew on his face and his textbooks and parchment lay around him. He had obviously been studying when he had fallen asleep.

Ginny was chilled to the bone and she shivered from head to toe. All she wanted was to feel warm again. She hated when practice went so late when it was still cold.

Leaving Harry asleep for the moment, she went and changed into her nightgown. She picked out her warmest flannel one. She knew it wasn't sexy at all but she wanted warmth over seduction.

Carefully she made her way and sat down on the couch, grabbing the duvet to wrap around her chilled body. Taking great care, she slowly brought her feet up onto the couch.

With a mischievous grin, she took her time, slowly working her feet up under Harry's jumper. As she settled back she pushed her feet forward, right into Harry's warm side.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he bolted up awake.

With a deep huff, he looked at the giggling Ginny. "I hate when you do that," he complained, though he had a smile on his face. Shaking his head, he wrapped one arm around Ginny's feet and began to rub them to warm them up.

"You know, all you have to do is ask," he chided playfully.

Giggling once more, Ginny lay back and enjoyed Harry's ministrations. "What fun would that be?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.


	15. At First Sight

**1**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **At First Sight**

Ginny Weasley ran after the Hogwarts Express as it pulled out of the station. She was laughing and crying at the same time. As the train slid out of sight, she waved at the black haired, green eyed boy she could just see peeking out of a window of the retreating train.

"Come on, Ginny," her mother said exasperatedly. "We really must be going. What are you looking at anyway?"

Ginny clutched her one hand to her chest right over her heart. Somehow she knew, that slight, dark haired, green eyed boy was destined to be part of her life. Her magic told her so.

Turning with a sigh, she let her mother guide her back towards the exit. "I was looking at my future husband," she said firmly.

Molly Weasley stared at her daughter for a moment before she gave a light laugh. "Okay, if you say so," she said airily.

Harry Potter watched the little red haired girl disappear from sight. As the train had pulled away from the station their eyes had locked for a moment. Deep inside he felt something change and he knew somehow that little girl would be a special part of his life.

"Till I see you again," he whispered to the empty car, firm in the knowledge that they would see each other again and he couldn't wait.


	16. My Favourite Jumper

**6**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **My Favourite Jumper**

Harry growled in frustration. As hard as he looked, he couldn't find his favourite jumper. It really irritated him because he knew he'd seen it just recently.

"Ron? Have you seen my green jumper?" he called out, as he threw several items of clothes across the room.

Ron lifted his head out of the Quality Quidditch catalogue he had his nose buried in. "

"What's that?" he asked in confusion.

"My jumper, my green jumper," Harry replied irritably.

Ron scratched his head, having no idea what Harry was going on about. He'd never once noticed any jumper that Harry wore. It just wasn't in him.

"Sorry, mate. I have no idea." Looking at his friend, he said "What's so important about it anyway?"

Harry hastily tore of his shirt and began to change. "Shite," he muttered. "I'm going to be late." Throwing on a new shirt and a cobalt jumper he quickly tried to brush his hair into some semblance of order.

"I'm taking Ginny out to dinner and wanted to wear my green jumper, you know, the one your mum says brings out the colour of my eyes."

Ron just shrugged. "It's only Ginny."

Harry glared at Ron, not understanding why he couldn't accept how important Ginny had come to mean to him.

Hurrying down the stairs he made his way into the Burrow's parlour. He breathed a sigh of relief because Ginny wasn't down yet.

Mrs. Weasley came over to him, giving him a appraising look. She straightened his collar and brushed some imaginary lint from his shoulder. She gave him a small frown.

"I thought you'd have worn your green jumper," she said a bit sadly. "You know how much it brings out the colour of your eyes."

Harry gave a sigh. "I know, but I can't find it and it was my favourite. I guess I'll just have to come up with a new favourite one."

Just then he heard someone on the stairs.

"Hey Harry. I'm ready," Ginny said cheerfully from behind him.

Harry spun around and stopped dead. There stood Ginny looking oh so beautiful. The thing that struck him was she was wearing his missing green jumper and it looked much, much better on her than it ever had on him.

"Come on, let's go," he said with a smile as he took Ginny by the arm.

Leading her out the door he realized that though he'd probably never get to wear that jumper again, it was definitely his favourite once more.


	17. Life is Good

**8**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Life is Good**

Harry looked down on Ginny's sleeping form. "Mrs. Potter," he whispered to himself.

She looked so beautiful laying there in the growing light of the coming dawn. Last night had been the best night of his life when he had made love to her for the first time.

Images of their wedding ceremony flitted through his mind before they were replaced by the memory of what they had done last night. The image of Ginny as she had shed the last of her clothing before taking him in her arms and pulling him into the bed was one he would never be able to forget.

His joy was tempered by the sadness he felt for those who weren't able to be there to share their special day.

As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop them as tears began to leak out and trickle down his cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly in a desperate effort to reign in his emotions.

Suddenly he felt two arms encircle him and he was pulled into a warm body.

"Shhh," Ginny whispered into his ear. "It's alright to miss them."

Harry had no idea how she knew what he had been thinking as he buried his face into her neck and breathed in her heavenly scent.

How many moments passed, he didn't know. All he was aware of was Ginny's presence. Her scent, her warmth and her loving touch. He let it fill him till a calmness returned.

Slowly they began to talk. Harry pouring out his sadness about not having any family to share in their happiness. Ginny listening when appropriate, adding comments where needed.

In time their talk changed from the sad to their hopes and dreams for the future and their plans for their own family.

They ended up talking about Ginny's family and all the craziness of growing up in a house full of so many people.

Smiling, their happiness grew and morphed into more, much more. Their touches became more insistent, more seductive, to the point they made love once again.

In the aftermath, they lay wrapped together. Ginny with her head resting on his chest, he with his arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly, feeling her heart beat.

Once again he let her fill his senses, her smell, that lovely tantalizing fragrance that he loved so much. Her warm sensual skin who's touch drove him to distraction. Her fiery silky hair that framed her beautiful face. All that made her into the person he loved. He let her presence fill him and as he drifted off to sleep, he heard her whisper "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny" he whispered back as he let sleep claim him, secure in the knowledge that he had a bright future with the wonderful woman who lay cuddled into his side.

His last thought being "Life is good."


	18. When Harry Met Ginny

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **When Harry Met Ginny**

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to punish him along with the others. Sitting down to enjoy his breakfast, he was startled by a blazing ball of red hair as it came charging into the Kitchen.

"Mum, have you seen my jumper?" a melodious voice asked.

Harry turned his head and eyed Ginny with a smile. "Hi," he said in greeting.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed, just noticing him for the first time. She glowed red to the roots of her hair. Her mouth opened in shock and Harry heard what he thought was "Meep!" as Ginny turned and bolted from the room.

With a low chuckle, he returned to his breakfast, the smile growing on his face. As he took a fork full of eggs, he saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at him. "Oh yes," he thought. "This summer is going to be fun getting to know Ginny."


	19. When Ginny Met Harry

**6**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **When Ginny Met Harry**

Ginny was all in a dither. George had told her that he, Fred and Ron were going to go rescue Harry Potter and bring him back to the Burrow.

She so wanted to look her best when she met him for the first time. Growling in frustration, she stood in the middle of her room, clothes littered about her where she had flung them in her frustration.

Running down to the kitchen in a desperate attempt to finish dressing before the boys returned, she tore around the corner. "Mum, have you seen my jumper?" she asked hurriedly.

Before her Mum could reply, the raven haired boy sitting at the table turned towards her. All she could see was two gorgeous emerald eyes looking at her. They were bright and full of mischievousness.

Ginny froze, wide-eyed, like a mouse before a kneazle.

"Hi," the boy said.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, she realized the boy was Harry Potter.

"Meep!" she managed to get out. Blushing deeper than she had ever done before, she turned and bolted from the room.

"Godric," she thought to herself. "What he must think of me. Real eloquent. He must think I'm as dim as Scabbers. Maybe I can hide in my room all summer."

Slamming the door to her room behind her, she collapsed down onto her bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes in thought. If Harry was going to be hers, she'd need to get a hold of herself.

Relaxing, she let the feeling that she felt when she had seen him at King's Cross fill her. They were meant to be together. Her magic told her so. Now all she had to do was figure out how to be in the same room as him and let things work themselves out.


	20. Normal

**5**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Normal**

Harry looked down at the grocery sack and the things he was taking out of it. There were some tomatoes, a roast beast, some cans of vegetables and various other food items. There were even a couple of feminine things for Ginny.

With a shake of his head, Harry began to chuckle and before long he was laughing heartedly.

Ginny turned to him with a questioning look, blowing a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face. She was slightly flushed, just having wrestled with Albus, trying to get the porridge out of his hair.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a huff. "Cause if you're laughing at me, I swear you'll be feeding the children till they leave home for Hogwarts."

Still chuckling, Harry closed the distance to her and pulled her into his body.

"Trust me Ginny. I wasn't laughing at you."

Ginny eyed him dubiously, one eyebrow arching into her fringe.

Harry steered her over to the counter and pointed at the groceries, his chuckles increasing.

Ginny now eyed him with concern. "What?" she asked in confusion.

Trying hard to stifle his laughter, Harry said "What do you see?"

Ginny stared at the groceries for several moments, not seeing anything unusual.

With a shrug she said, "All I see is what we normally get at the store."

Harry's smile widened. "I know," he said with great satisfaction.

Ginny gave him a look of total confusion.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Yup," he said firmly.

Suddenly Ginny knew what he was trying to say and began to chuckle too. "Oh my God, we've become normal!"

Harry nodded with a smile. He leaned in and just as their lips touched a glob of porridge hit him in the side of the face.

Ginny had to break off the kiss as she dissolved onto the floor in laughter while Harry eyed his youngest son with an arched brow.

Helping Ginny off the floor he whispered in her ear. "Once I put the boys down for their naps, I plan on taking you up to the bedroom and practice making the girl you want."

Ginny flushed deeply, glancing at her two sons. "I'll help you," she said in a rush.


	21. A Caring Shoulder

**0**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Caring Shoulder**

Molly Weasley watched as her daughter hesitantly made her way over to their current summer guest, Harry Potter. With a mother's worried look, she hoped that he could help her after her ordeal of her first year.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said softly, having finally gathered up her courage to talk to her saviour.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry replied with a welcoming smile, glad that Ginny finally seemed to be getting over her shyness.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she just hoped Harry didn't think badly of her.

"Can we talk?" Ginny asked, looking quite nervous.

"Sure," Harry replied, taking in how tired and worn Ginny looked. Glancing about, he noticed all the rest of the Weasley family nearby. Not that they were paying particular attention to them, he just thought from the way she was acting that maybe she'd prefer to have a little privacy.

"How about we walk down to the pond," he suggested.

Ginny noticed Harry glancing about and she breathed a sigh of relief. Partly because he had agreed to talk to her and partly because he seemed to realize she wanted to keep things private.

Molly smiled slightly as she watched Harry and Ginny walk off towards the pond. It quickly changed to a frown as she watched her youngest son scowl and begin to head after them.

"Ronald, would you please gather the dishes and take them into the house," she asked, using the tone that said he'd better not protest.

Though he scowled and glanced at where Harry and his sister had disappeared, he turned and began the task.

Harry and Ginny walked in silence down to the pond. Harry in deference to Ginny and Ginny in appreciation so that she could try and get her thoughts in order.

They sat down on a log bench that faced the pond and with a deep breath, Ginny hesitantly began to speak.

"I want, no need, to thank you for saving me," she said fervently. When Harry went to protest, she cut him off. Slowly she poured out all her feelings and apprehensions about her first year.

Harry listened intently and when she wound down he told her everything from his point of view. Together they spoke of what had happened and how much it had effected them.

Ginny was at first, very contrite about what she had done until Harry pointed out that Riddle had fooled wizards and witches much older and experienced than her.

Eventually they came to an understanding and though Ginny looked tired, for the first time since she had come out of the Chamber she looked at peace.

Harry felt his heart go out to her and he reached out, pulling her into his side, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

With a satisfied smile, he knew that from that moment on she would always have a special place in his heart.


	22. Comfort

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Comfort**

Harry had never felt so tired in his life. He knew he should be happy, Voldemort was finally dead but all he felt was drained and numb.

Having left Hermione and Ron behind at the Great Hall, he made his way slowly up to Gryffindor Tower. Right now the thought of celebrating was abhorrent to him.

Finally arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who let him in without a password, he entered the common room. He stared around, taking in all the details that he had so missed while off hunting the Horcruxes. With a sigh he made his way over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down.

Unseeing eyes stared off, the images of those who had died burning his vision. Tears ran unfeeling down his cheeks and he just wished that they'd go away. Colin, Remus, Tonks, Lavender and Fred.

"Fred," he moaned. "How can I ever face Mrs. Weasley again," he sobbed.

Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped around him, startling him and he turned in shock.

"I thought I'd lost you," Ginny cried softly, tears staining her cheeks. Her hand caressed his cheek and her hurt brown eyes stared into his emerald orbs.

Harry almost broke from seeing the anguish he found there. "I'm so sorry," he whispered huskily.

Ginny looked at him in confusion. Her eyes searching his bewilderedly.

"Fred," he cried softly.

Ginny sighed and gave him a sad smile. "He died fighting for what was right. He died so we might live," she whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she quieted him with her finger. Using her hand she drew him towards her and tenderly pressed her lips to his, pouring all the love she felt for him into it.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to fight what he was feeling but she was insistent and soon he gave himself over to her demands.

Ginny smiled to herself when she felt Harry relax and begin to kiss her back. After untold moments, they separated and she curled into his side and she relaxed as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer.

Sighing contentedly, she burrowed her head into his shoulder. "Tomorrow," she whispered. "We'll grieve tomorrow. Right now I need you to hold me so that I can hope for the future."

Ginny's fragrance filled him and though it was tinged with smoke and blood and death, it was a scent of life and love and hope.

Harry pulled her a little tighter into his side and he gently stroked his hand through her hair, taking comfort in having her there with him.

"I love you, Ginny," he said softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny mumbled in reply as she drifted off to sleep. Taking her comfort from being in his arms once more.


	23. Payment

**3**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Payment**

Ginny made her way over to Harry who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. She could tell by the look on his face that he was deep in thought.

Sitting down and cuddling into his side, she playfully said "A Knut for your thoughts."

Harry turned his attention to the beautiful young lady by his side and smiled. With a mischievous look he asked "So that's all my thoughts are worth, a Knut?"

Ginny pouted which prompted Harry to lean down and gently bite a hold of her protruding lower lip.

Giggling in protest, Ginny swatted Harry. "Well, I don't have hardly any money left as I spent it all on your Christmas gift."

"I don't need your money," Harry replied with a grin.

Ginny arched an eyebrow and looked at him shrewdly. "Well. . . If it's not money, what do you want?" she asked, trusting him to not ask for anything outrageous that she wouldn't be willing to pay.

Harry grinned roguishly. "A kiss," he proclaimed, his eyes flashing brightly.

Ginny grinned back wryly and leaned up and quickly pecked Harry's lips.

Harry frowned. "You call that a kiss?" he challenged.

Ginny feigned irritation, "What do you call a kiss?" she asked haughtily.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. His lips descended and capture hers. He gently probed with his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth which she quickly granted.

Ginny's eyes closed as she gave herself over to the sheer bliss she was feeling, moaning softly as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, holding on for dear life.

Her perception of the world shrunk down to what she was experiencing with Harry. His lips on hers, their tongues intertwining, his hand playing through her hair.

How long they kissed, Ginny couldn't say. On one level, her brain had shut down. Giving herself over to enjoying the kiss.

Slowly they parted and Ginny let out a soft, satisfied sigh, curling into Harry's side in contentment.

"Now what did you want to know?" Harry asked softly.

With a smile, Ginny sighed again, closing her eyes, she snuggled closer. "What was that?" she asked.

"Never mind," Harry said with a chuckle, wondering if Ginny would remember later about her question.


	24. The Chosen One

**8**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Chosen One**

Harry glanced over at Ginny, taking in her natural beauty. She rarely wore any make-up, not that she needed any. When she did wear some, it was always very understated and barely noticeable.

Ginny noticed Harry looking at her and with a sly grin, she asked "What?"

Harry actually blushed slightly, something that Ginny noticed and she giggled lightly.

Undeterred, Harry reached out and gently caressed Ginny's cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

It was Ginny's turn to blush. As often as Harry told her that, she still had a hard time believing it. Growing up as something of a tomboy, she had never thought of herself that way.

Harry looked about, taking in their surroundings. They were sitting on an old log used as a bench down by the pond on the Weasley's property. They had slipped away after dinner, wanting to spend some time alone.

Something about the tranquillity of the setting struck Harry. Though he had some vague ideas of doing what he planned in some grand place, things seemed perfect right now.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black velvet covered box. Taking a deep breath, he slid away from Ginny, who frowned at his sudden action, and dropped onto one knee before her.

"Ginny," he whispered. "I can't wait another moment. I want you to know that in all the wide world, there is only one woman for me. Will you marry me?"

Ginny's frown turned to a look of shock. In all her dreams she had hoped and wished for this day to come.

Fighting a laugh that threatened to burst forth at the look on Harry's face because she had yet to say anything. She lunged forward, tackling him and sending them both sprawling on the ground.

Between kisses that she rained on his face she kept repeating "Yes! Yes!"

Harry took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, a goofy grin on his face.

Ginny stared at the ring, running her finger over it as if to tell herself it was real. Though in her heart she knew this day would come, there had always been a little niggling doubt in the back of her mind.

Looking up into Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes and seeing his love for her, she thought to herself, "He chose me!" and she couldn't have been happier if she tried.


	25. Freckles

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Freckles**

Harry wasn't sure when his fascination with Ginny's freckles first started. He surmised it must have been sometime before they started dating but he really couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that right now was that it had become an obsession.

He knew Ginny really didn't like her freckles, as she had said so on several occasions. He on the other hand thought that they only enhanced her beauty.

Rising on an elbow, he turned and stared at Ginny as she lay next to him. After several moments he leaned down and kissed the tip on her nose where one freckle seemed to stand out prominently.

Not satisfied with that, he then began to kiss his way across her cheeks and down onto her shoulders.

Ginny finally became aware of Harry's ministrations and cracked open one eye. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm," -Kiss- "Counting," -Kiss- "Your," -Kiss- "Freckles." -Kiss- Harry replied as he worked his way further down her body.

Ginny was now wide awake and she glanced up and down the beach to see if anyone was looking. Luckily no one was to close and it didn't appear as if anyone was looking their way.

Harry had made his way to the valley between her breasts and it was inflaming Ginny.

"Harry!" she admonished softly. "Stop that," she added half-heartedly.

Harry gave her one of his lop-sided grins that made her insides twist most pleasantly. The grin was accompanied by his hand brushing across her exposed abdomen, further inflaming Ginny's desire.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, stilling its motion. "Behave yourself, Mr Potter," she said, trying to sound stern.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny growled lowly. Even though she'd only been Mrs. Potter for 48 hours, she knew she'd never tire of hearing it. Just the thought of it was making her randy.

Harry's hand brushed across the top of her bikini bottom, igniting molten fire inside of her.

She knew she needed to either cool down or . . .

"Sea or room?" she asked tensely, knowing what Harry's answer would be.

Quickly they gathered their things and hurried toward their hotel room. Ginny wishing they weren't among muggles so that they could apparate.

Much later, as they snuggled together on the bed, enjoying the afterglow of their love making.

Ginny looked at Harry as he stared at her. "What?" she asked softly.

Harry didn't answer, well at least verbally. He kissed the tip of her nose and began to work his way down her body again.

As Ginny gave herself over to what she was feeling, she thought that maybe her freckles weren't such a bad thing after all.


	26. Speed

**3**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Speed**

"All right you lot," Harry cried up the stairs. "Time to get going, unless you want to be late like your Uncle Ron always is."

Harry grinned at his wife, Ginny, who was shaking her head and rolling her eyes, though she did have a smile on her face too.

Before she could say anything there was the sounds of footsteps pounding on the stairs as their three children came running down into the kitchen.

Quickly cloaks were donned and in no time they were all out in the family car for the forty-five minute drive into London.

As they neared their destination, Ginny turned in her seat and looked at the children sitting in the back.

Trying to appear stern she said "Okay, I want everyone to behave this year, got it! I don't want to receive any summonses because you got caught doing something you shouldn't have."

James and Albus looked on in fear, not wanting to suffer their mother's wrath. It took a moment but Ginny saw Lily break out into a small smile.

"Yes, mother," they all said, though Ginny's eyes met Lily's and she saw her daughter's eyes twinkle with a mischievous glint.

Ginny had to squelch back her smile. It figured that Lily was the one who saw the loop-hole in what she had just said.

As Harry pulled into a parking space Lily looked at her mum. "I'll give Aunt Minerva your love," she said a bit cheekily.

Harry's eyes met hers and she saw him smirk, letting Ginny know that he had the measure of his daughter.

As soon as the car stopped the children all darted off to grab trolleys for their trunks. In no time at all, all of them were through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾.

Trunks were loaded, hugs and kisses given and before they knew it the Hogwarts Express was pulling out of the station.

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her in close as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ginny lay her arms over Harry's and pulled him tighter into her. "Where have the years gone? How did they speed by so fast?" she asked softly.

Harry chuckled and nibbled on her ear before saying, "I don't know. James has two years to go and with Lily in her second year . . . it all seems a blur."

Ginny sighed and they headed back towards the portal. "Do you think they'll behave this year?"

"Minerva has the measure of the boys, it's Lily who will give her grey hair," Harry said humorously.

Ginny couldn't hide her smirk. "Did you see the look on her face when I told them not to get caught?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I saw it in the mirror. I'm not surprised that she's the one who figured that out."

He then glanced at Ginny with a worried look. "I have something to confess," he said hesitantly.

Ginny furrowed her brow as she looked at him with a frown. "What?" she asked.

"I gave Lily the cloak and the Marauder's map," he said sheepishly.

Harry watched as Ginny's lips twitched, finally breaking out into a smile as she rolled her eyes.

Harry just shrugged. "She's worthy."

Ginny just nodded and hoped that Minerva would forgive them.


	27. Letters

**3**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Letters**

Ginny Potter was cleaning out the back of their bedroom closet. Things had just accumulated and there was little floor room left.

Taking out several boxes filled with old clothes and shoes that she figured were better off up in the attic, she found an old rucksack tucked into the back corner.

Pulling it out she sat down on the bed and looked inside. At first glance it looked like there was just an old shirt bundled up in the bottom. Out of curiosity she reached in and pulled it out.

As she did, she noticed the shirt was wrapped around something. Her curiosity now piqued, she unwrapped what she had found. It was a large stack of envelopes, tied with a green ribbon. Fanning through the stack, she didn't see any that were addressed to anyone.

Unable to stop she tugged the end of the ribbon and untied it. " _I wonder if I've stumbled across a bunch of old love letters someone wrote to Harry,"_ she thought.

Wondering if she had found some great pranking material, she opened the top letter.

 _My dearest Ginny,_

 _I hope everyone who was at Bill's and Fleur's wedding were all right. I'm sure that I was the one they were looking for. We're all okay, thanks to Hermione. Godric bless that girl, she had almost everything ready to go. Packed into that little beaded bag of hers, if you can believe it, she cast an undetectable extension charm on the thing._

Ginny glanced to the end.

 _I don't know when or how I'll be able to get this to you. Just know I miss you so much and that I really do love you._

 _Harry_

Ginny sat stunned for a moment before she set the letter down and pulled out the next. One by one she opened them and each began pretty much the same,

 _My Dearest Ginny,_

Or some of the later ones, simply;

 _My Love,_

The letters were a chronological record of all Harry had gone through from the day he had left.

Ones for when Ron had left, Harry's and Hermione's Christmas escape from Voldemort, Ron's return, some just talking about the hardships they faced with little food and how cold they were. But all through them were Harry thoughts of her and how much he loved and missed her.

His hopes that she was well and safe at Hogwarts and his dreams for their future once the war was over.

Ginny sat there with tears running down her face, several of the letters clutched in her hands, the others scattered around her on the bed.

That's how Harry found her as he came down out of the attic.

"Got any more stuff to go up," he said as he came into the room.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at his wife. "Oh," he said softly.

Ginny looked up with tear stained cheeks. "Why didn't you ever give these to me?"

Sitting beside her on the bed, he wrapped an arm around her. Sighing, he said "I meant to. At first, things were just so hectic and I didn't think it was something that was so urgent." Then looking quite sheepish, "Then, well . . . I kind of forgot about them."

Ginny sighed and leaned further into Harry's side. "I'm keeping these," she said softly. "I'll put them in my Hope Chest with the rest of my treasures."

Harry just smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. It was tender at first but grew quite passionate as Ginny returned the love she felt from reading his letters from his months on the run.

It was much later when they finally remembered to go down and get something to eat.


	28. Uncomfortable

**2**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Uncomfortable**

Ginny could hear Harry as he bid goodnight to Ron and Hermione at the front door.

She was bundled on the couch with her daughter Lily latched onto her breast feeding hungrily.

Harry returned chuckling as he took in the sight of his wife feeding their daughter.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Ginny couldn't hide her delight in embarrassing her brother. "I knew it would make Ron uncomfortable and that he'd leave."

Harry sat down next to his wife, tenderly caressing her cheek as he stared down at Lily, a look of pure love on his face.

"And just why did you want them to leave so soon?" he asked playfully.

Ginny blushed slightly, a smile on her face. "As soon as this one is done, I'm putting her to bed and then I'm going to show my husband just how much I love him."

Harry leaned over and kissed her, a smile on his face.

"I can't wait," he whispered into her ear, eliciting a small moan from his wife.


	29. Shopping

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Shopping**

Ginny Weasley couldn't hardly believe that her mum was okay with her moving in with Harry, her fiancée. Of course she felt she had argued her case well, what with the wedding planned for a little over 6 months from now and her up coming Quidditch season going to start soon after.

Not only was she the lead Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she had also been named to the English International Squad. Time was going to be at a premium this coming year.

They had been to several premier stores already, She'd found the pieces at Unto This Last to modern for her tastes, the birch plywood much too light for her.

Likewise SCP was too contemporary and Little Paris just to continental for her tastes.

East London Furniture had been promising but they just didn't find anything that really struck them as being perfect for what she wanted.

She glanced at Harry and had to smile, at least he was being a good sport about taking her wherever she wished.

They were currently in Aladdin's Cave, manoeuvring through the crowded floor. Suddenly she saw what she was looking for and with a little squeal she darted forward.

There before her was a large canopy bed, just perfect for what she was looking for. Jumping onto it she laid down, staring up through the lace canopy.

"Come here," she said to Harry, patting the spot next to her.

Harry looked around and not seeing anyone, he tentatively climbed in beside her.

"What do you think?" she asked him with a smile.

Harry looked around at the bed not sure what he should be looking at.

Ginny could feel how tense he was and with a mischievous grin, she rolled over on top of him.

"It's okay, I guess. It seems quite comfortable for sleeping," Harry replied hesitantly.

Ginny glanced about and slowly leaned down, her hair falling in a curtain on either side of his head.

"What about the other things we will get up to in the bed," she said seductively as she kissed him passionately.

"Ginny!" he squeaked in protest.

But Ginny wouldn't be denied and as she kissed her way down to his neck, she ran her hands up inside of his jumper.

Soon all other thoughts fled his brain as he succumbed to her ministrations. He let his hands roam, eliciting a moan for Ginny.

"Emm," some one said, clearing their throat. "Find something you're interested in?"

Ginny sat up and while Harry blushed deeply, she unabashedly said, "Yes, well take this one.

Ginny climbed off and Harry stood sheepishly, looking at the well appointed sales lady before them who was smiling knowingly.

"Newly weds?" she asked with a grin.

"Engaged," Ginny replied with a smile while Harry straightened his clothes.

Ginny and the sales woman began walking towards the front of the store while Harry followed behind thinking " _Godric, she'll be the death of me."_ Though he couldn't hide his grin.


	30. Kisses

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Kisses**

Harry lay back and looked at his beautiful wife, Ginny. They had just made love and Ginny was laying with her eyes closed, a kneazle-like grin on her face. The sheet was half draped over her torso, letting most of one breast remain tantalizingly in view.

Staring at her lips his mind drifted to all the different kinds of kisses that they shared.

There was the quick peck, either on the lips or perhaps a cheek as one of them hurried somewhere but still wanted to demonstrate to the other how they felt.

Of course there was the slightly longer kiss, a bit warmer and more tender. Harry had to smile, visualizing one of that type they had just shared the other day.

They had been walking in Diagon Alley, shopping, when Ginny had turned to him after he had said how beautiful she was and with a smile she had kissed him. Both their mouths were close but the kiss had lasted several long seconds and it had made his spine tingle.

Oh yes, they were some of Harry's favourite kisses, especially when they were in public. Nothing too overt but still carrying so much emotion and intensity. Just thinking about it made him sigh contentedly.

His smile growing he thought about Ginny's next style of kiss. One where their tongues danced with each others. They tended to short but extremely intense when Ginny was in a playful mood and wanted to fire him up.

Again she usually did it in a more public place, but always discreetly. It was more of a tease and promise for the future. They usually left him feeling a bit frustrated but always turned on, wanting more but knowing that they couldn't do so where they were.

His next favourite kiss was what he considered their full on snogging kisses. Open-mouthed, tongues battling but with more heat and intensity. These kisses he realized were usually shared on the couch while they were sitting in the evenings. Either watching a movie or some other together activity.

They were usually accompanied by the kisses wandering to necks and other available spots of exposed skin. Sometimes but not always leading to their making love.

Finally there were her fiery, passionate, no holds barred kisses, when Ginny left no doubt what she wanted. They inflamed the senses, making him forget about everything but the hot, beautiful demanding woman in his arms.

They always led to some of the most intense pleasures that Harry had ever experienced. Just thinking about them made his body stir. It was one of them that led to where they were right now.

Smiling, Harry reached out and lightly stroked a finger over Ginny's expose nipple, hardening it and eliciting a moan from her.

"Ready for some more?" she asked huskily, as she crawled up to him, capturing his mouth with hers.

"Yes," Harry thought, "These were definitely some of my favourites." And he gave himself over to her demands.


	31. Meeting the Parents

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Meeting the Parents**

Ginny looked at Harry with concern. She could see him falling into a funk and she just wanted to help him.

She was pretty sure why he was acting that way. Halloween was just a couple of days away and she surmised he was thinking about his parents. She vowed that she'd so anything she could to help him.

She did her best to be loving and supportive and though Harry was still somewhat withdrawn, she could see she was having a positive effect.

She was only slightly surprised when after breakfast on Halloween day when Harry approached her. She could see how nervous he was and her heart went out to him.

With a sad look he took her hand. "Ginny, will you come with me to visit my parent's graves?"

Ginny reached out with her other hand and caressed his cheek. "Of course I'll go with you," she said sympathetically.

A short time later they found themselves in Godric's Hollow at the gate to the cemetery where James and Lily were buried.

Harry had Ginny's hand in a death grip, indicating just how nervous he really was. Slowly, Harry led them to where the graves were.

Ginny watched as Harry struggled to control his emotions, taking several deep ragged breaths, he kneeled down, pulling Ginny with him.

"Hi Mum and Dad," he whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been back sooner but things have been really hectic since I defeated Riddle."

Ginny remained quiet, but gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Harry looked at her, giving her a wan smile, he squeezed her hand in return.

"I can't tell you how much I miss you both. I don't think the words exist."

Sighing, he became quiet for several moments.

Ginny watched as Harry's emotions played across his face. Then, unbelievingly, she saw him smile a genuine smile.

"Mum, Dad, I want you to meet Ginny. Though we haven't made it official yet, she's the one I'm going to marry, as soon as she'll let me."

Ginny was a little shocked. Though they had discussed marriage in general term and both knew that it would happen eventually, this was the first time it had been declared openly.

"I can't begin to tell you just how amazing she is. She's always there for me, won't let me brood to long and is always ready to put me in my place when I need it."

Harry looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "She's also a fabulous Quidditch player, a Chaser like you Dad, though she can be a pretty mean Seeker when she has to. She also has a devious, mischievous side that I'm sure you'd love. She's done things that put what you Marauders did to shame."

Ginny was now blushing deeply. Never before had she heard from Harry what he thought about her.

Smiling, she turned to James' and Lily's graves. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter. I want you to know just what a fine man Harry has grown into. I'm sure that you'd be so proud of him. I want you to know that I love him with all my heart and will try to live up to what you'd want for him in a wife. To others he may be The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One, but to me he's just Harry, and he's pretty amazing being just that."

It was Harry's turn to blush, but he was looking at Ginny with a look of such pure love, it made her breath catch.

Harry pulled his wand and conjured a wreath of flowers and laid it on the grave. Rising, he offer his hand to Ginny and helped her to her feet.

Looking down at the headstone, he smiled and though there was a touch of melancholy to it, Ginny could see a sense of peace that hadn't been there before.

"We'll be back again," he said lowly. With a sigh he added "I love you."

Ginny enveloped him in a fierce hug, pouring forth all the love she felt for him.

Harry looked into her eyes, "Thanks for coming with me. I don't know if I could have done this on my own."

"I'll always be here for you, my love," Ginny replied.

Harry tenderly leaned in and captured Ginny's lips in a searing kiss. As they parted, Ginny felt her heart racing. "Godric, can he kiss," she thought to herself.

Harry laid his head along side of Ginny's and with a contented sigh he said "Come on, Love, lets go home."


	32. Surprise

**1**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Surprise!**

Ginny sat at the kitchen table picking at her breakfast, glancing at her mother worriedly. Though she hadn't said anything yet, Ginny knew a lecture was going to be coming soon.

Having just graduated from Hogwarts, she knew her mother would be after her to start looking for a job. Unfortunately, for her mother, that meant working for the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny had other plans and it had nothing to do with some mundane job at the Ministry. Unbeknownst to just about everyone, she had a try-out with the Holyhead Harpies. The only one who knew was her boyfriend, Harry and he was sworn to secrecy.

Her mum sat down across from her with a cup of tea. "So what are your plans today?" she asked plainly.

Ginny sighed, knowing what her mum wanted to hear. " _Well she's just going to be disappointed,_ " she thought to herself.

"Harry's coming over in a bit and we're going to go to Diagon Alley," Ginny replied evenly.

Ginny couldn't help but notice the small frown that graced her mother's lips. It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes.

Luckily she was saved from further interrogation by a knock on the door.

Molly rose and answered the door. "Harry, dear, you know you don't need to knock," she scolded lightly, taking him into a hug.

Harry just gave her a shrug.

Molly rolled her eyes at him. "Can I get you anything, dear?"

"No thanks, I already ate," Harry replied sheepishly.

Turing his attention to his girlfriend; with a smile he said "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about," Ginny replied, dumping her dishes into the sink. "I just need to grab a couple of things."

Ginny dashed up the stairs and returned in a couple of moments. Grabbing Harry by the arm, she hurried out the door, calling goodbye to her mother over her shoulder.

They Apparated to Diagon Alley and as soon as they got there Ginny sighed in relief. Harry chuckled at her and hugged her into his side.

"That bad?" he asked with a smile.

"You have no idea," Ginny huffed. "If I hear about getting a job at the Ministry one more time I will not be responsible for my actions."

Harry pulled her face over and gave her a tender kiss. "Well, rest assured, I won't be saying anything like that."

Ginny felt herself relax as Harry wrapped an arm around her and began to lead her down the Alley.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, wondering what Harry had planned.

Harry just smiled at her. "Patience, you'll find out soon enough."

Ginny pouted playfully but the corners of her mouth turning up kind of ruined the effect.

In short order, Ginny was pretty sure where they were headed. Harry was leading her right to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Something about the look on Harry's face told her that this wasn't just a casual stop. "What are you up to?" she asked lowly as they entered the shop.

Harry ignored her and led her right up to the counter. "Is Bob available?" he asked the clerk.

The young lady's eyes widened as she looked at Harry. "Y-yes he i-is," she stammered before darting into the back.

Ginny was staring at Harry, a small frown on her face. "You're on a first name basis with the owner of Quality Quidditch?" she asked lowly.

Harry just gave her a smirk but didn't get a chance to say anything as a man came out of the back.

"Harry! How good to see you. Your package just arrived this morning and I must say I'm rather eager to see it," the man said.

"Hi Bob, this is my girlfriend, Ginny," Harry said.

Bob shook Ginny's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Harry has nothing but good things to say about you," he said with a smile.

Ginny blushed and wondered how often Harry visited and what he said about her.

"Come on in the back and I'll get your package," Bob said, leading the way.

Ginny was awestruck by the hundreds of brooms hanging from the ceiling. She had hardly taken a look when Harry led her into a back office.

"Here it is," Bob said excitedly. "I can't wait to see it. I've only heard about it. Randy said not to expect to get any till December at the earliest."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as Bob placed a large rectangular box on his desk. Her eyes drawn to the name on the box, Randolph Spudmore Brooms.

Ginny stared in shock, being a Quidditch aficionado she knew that Spudmore was the maker of the Firebolt Racing Brooms.

She heard Harry chuckle lowly and with a slight pressure on her back, he urged her forward. "Would you like to do the honours?" he asked mischievously.

Not needing to be told twice, Ginny dove in. Her jaw dropped open in shock, there before her was the most beautiful broom she had ever laid eyes upon.

Emblazoned in gold letter on the sleek ebony wood was Firebolt III. Looking closer, she saw in smaller letters just below the name, Ginny Weasley Serial # 2

Ginny just stared, stunned. It wasn't until she heard Harry and Bob chuckling that she turned to Harry.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it.

"Happy early Birthday," he said with a grin.

After exchanging pleasantries, she and Harry left, Ginny clutching her new broom tightly.

"I can't believe you got me a new Firebolt," she said once outside.

Harry smiled. "I want you to be able to do your best at the try-outs."

Ginny wanted to protest that her old Cleansweep would have been okay but she knew in her mind that it would have been a hindrance.

Kissing him passionately, she whisper huskily "I'll have to find some way to thank you adequately."

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to sneak this into the house without Mum seeing," she added humorously.


	33. TLC

**0**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **TLC**

Ginny Weasley could not believe how much her body hurt. No one had bothered to tell her that her "try-out" with the Holyhead Harpies was really a one day event to see who would be invited to the fourteen day camp to see who would actually make the team.

After a horrendous fight with her mother when Ginny told her that she'd be gone for two weeks, well, lets just say she wasn't sure she'd be heading home now that camp was over.

Not that she was going to let that dampen her happiness, she had just found out she had made the team, and as the first reserve Chaser at that. That in itself almost made it a certainty that she'd get quite a bit of playing time in her first season as a Harpy.

Ginny slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her broom case and after saying goodbye to everyone, she headed for the exit from the team's training facility.

She almost dreaded leaving as she knew she'd be having another blazing row with her mum as soon as she got back to the Burrow.

Her eyes widened in shock as she exited, standing there across the way was her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

With a squeal she darted forward, throwing her arms around him and kissing him hard.

"I didn't expect you to be here," she exclaimed happily.

"Fine boyfriend I'd be if I didn't show up," he replied with a grin.

Ginny just let herself melt into his arms, taking comfort at being with him once again. Ever since they'd started dating again after the war, they'd never gone more than a couple of days without seeing one another.

"Come on," Harry urged, gabbing her broom and bag, as he led her towards the Apparation point.

"I can carry my own things," Ginny protested half-heartedly. Her muscles did ache terribly.

"I know you can," Harry replied, giving her that lop-sided grin that made her legs go weak and her mind turn into mush. "Now come on, I've got a special treat planned for you."

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked with a smirk, wondering what Harry had planned out, Whenever he treated her it was always something special.

"Really," Harry replied, smirking back at her.

With that, he wrapped his arms around her and Apparated them away.

Ginny was surprised when she found herself in the entrance to Grimmauld Place. Harry had moved here several months after the end of the war. Spending that time at the Burrow, more to help her Mum get over the loss of her brother Fred than anything else.

Harry had done wonders with the old place, gone were all the dark artefacts, fixtures and wall coverings. In their place the house was now bright, cheerful and inviting.

Ginny was still surprised that Ron hadn't moved in with Harry, but it seemed he couldn't tear himself away from their mother's cooking. She wondered if he'd ever grow up.

Turning, she saw Harry handing her things to Kreacher. "Please take Ginny's things up stairs."

"Right away, Master Harry," the old elf said with a short bow.

Ginny had to stifle a chuckle as Harry rolled his eyes. Kreacher just wouldn't change completely, though he was much improved under Harry's gentle, loving hand.

"Come on," Harry said, tugging on her hand. "Your treat lies this way."

She was only a little surprised when Harry led her to the master bedroom. Inside her gave her a gentle push towards a set of dressing screens in one corner.

"Change and then come to the bath," he said, giving her a small kiss.

Ginny only stared after him for a moment before ducking behind the screen. She was a little shocked to find only a large, extremely fluffy robe hanging for her to change into.

Ginny put on the robe, snuggling into it. She'd never felt something so luxurious in her life. When she was ready, she stepped out. Finding the room empty she went to the master bath. She halted in surprise as she entered.

The room was filled with about a hundred candles providing the only light. Harry was standing by the tub, dressed in his own similar robe. What caught her eye was the tub. It was filled with steaming water covered by multitudes of bubbles.

With a surprisingly shy smile, Harry said "Your bath awaits, milady."

Though they had spent some interesting times exploring each other's bodies, they had never so blatantly been nude together.

Shyly, Ginny slipped off her robe, blushing deeply. Harry lent a hand, having her step into the tub. He then quickly slipped off his robe and stepped in behind her.

At his gentle urging, she sat down with him, leaning back into his chest.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was feeling. The water was hot, almost to the point of being uncomfortable, but within moments she got used to it and she relaxed as the heat penetrated her tired aching muscles.

With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes, relaxing totally into Harry's loving embrace. Harry began to gently wash her, once done, his ministrations didn't cease, he began to tenderly massage her aching muscles.

Ginny had never felt anything so sensual in her life. An it was sensual, not sexual. She had never felt so loved and cherished.

Ginny floated blissfully on the edge of consciousness for an indeterminable amount for time. Finally, at Harry's whispered urging, she stood. Harry hurriedly got out, casting a drying charm on himself.

He then helped Ginny out of the tub, taking a huge fluffy towel and dried her without magic, before helping her back into her robe.

Ginny couldn't believe how wonderful and refreshed she felt and she turned and gave Harry a deep kiss, letting him know just how much she appreciated what he had done.

Smiling, he led her back into the bedroom where a small table was set with an intimate candle lit dinner.

Once done, he led her to the bed, turning it down and helping her divest herself of her robe, he helped her into bed. Joining her, he pulled her into his side.

Tucking her head into his shoulder, she sighed contentedly and after sharing a warm, loving kiss, she settled into his embrace.

As she drifted off to sleep she heard Harry whisper "Welcome home, My love."

Ginny smiled, knowing she was where she wanted to be and she did feel she was home.


	34. Moving Day

**2**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Moving Day**

Ginny stood in the chaos that was her room at the Burrow. Around her was a mass of boxes, bags and trunks.

Looking around her with a sigh, she took it all in. It was amazing what you accumulated growing up. The hard part was deciding what to take and what to leave.

As she contemplated what she wanted to do next, Harry stepped into the room.

"Okay, love?" he asked lovingly, as he took her into an embrace.

With a contented sigh, she leaned back into Harry's body. "Yeah," she replied, eyeing all that remained. "It's just hard figuring out what to do with all this junk."

"Pack it all," Harry said with a smile. "What you don't want out we can store in the attic."

Turing in his arms, she looked at him, a slightly worried look on her face. "Are you sure?" she asked lowly.

"Very sure," Harry replied, kissing her tenderly.

He felt Ginny stiffen as the sound of Molly banging things down in the kitchen reached their ears.

Molly was decidedly unhappy with Ginny moving out. Not so much with where she was moving to, it was just that she wanted Ginny to live at home. Where she could keep an eye on her daughter.

Ginny sighed. She had only spent two days at home during the two weeks after she had left the Harpies training camp. The first was the Saturday following Harry picking her up from camp and taking her to his home.

That Sunday she and her Mum had a major row about where she had been. The second was the previous night as she had stayed late packing her things.

While still unhappy with the situation, at least they hadn't argued this morning. Something Ginny was happy about.

It took the better part of the morning but finally everything she was taking was packed and transferred over to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny grabbed the last backpack containing her toiletries and a few personal items she didn't want to have to go digging for and they headed down the stairs.

As they entered the kitchen, Molly turned from the stove looking quite contrite, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother," she said lowly. Closing the distance with her daughter, she took her into a bone crunching hug. "All I really want is you to be happy," and with a smile directed at her erstwhile son, added "And I know you're happiest when you are with Harry."

Ginny felt tears leaking out down her cheeks. "Thanks, Mum," she said emotionally.

Dabbing her eyes with her apron, Molly motioned to the table. "I have lunch ready. Please stay and eat."

Harry and Ginny sat and had a very pleasant meal with Molly. The older witch sharing stories about her and Arthur setting up house when they first got married.

It was a much calmer and happier couple who finally left, promising to be back for dinner that evening.

They spent some time unpacking what Ginny considered essential before she called a halt and pulled Harry down onto the bed where she cuddled into his side.

Sighing contently she whispered to Harry, "It's great to be home."


	35. Chocolate Frogs

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Chocolate Frogs**

Ginny Potter sat on the couch, snuggled into her husband's side, indulging in one of her passions, chocolate.

Right at this moment it was a bunch of Chocolate Frogs that Harry had picked up for her, knowing it was one way to keep his wife happy.

Like any self-respecting witch or wizard, the Potter's collected the cards that came with the chocolate frogs. They did it more for the fun of it, unlike Ginny's brother, Ron, whose collecting was more of an obsession. Fussing over every card he possessed and would do just about anything to get a card he didn't have.

Ginny had just opened her third frog and popped it into her mouth, glancing at the card she began choke.

Harry quickly grabbed his wand and cast an _Anapneo_ _,_ clearing her airway. Looking at her with raised eyebrows, he asked, "What caused that? I've never seen you choke on good chocolate before."

Ginny just stared at the card in her hand for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Glancing from the card to her husband, her eyes dancing with mirth, she couldn't stop chuckling.

"You're going to hate this," she said gleefully.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.

Ginny handed the card to him and carefully watched his face. She wasn't surprised when he sighed and slumped down into the couch.

"Good Godric," he said lowly, looking at the card with disdain.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the card but before he could cast a spell, Ginny grabbed the card and clutched it protectively to her chest.

"Mine!" she cried, though she couldn't hide her smile.

"Fine," Harry replied, indulgently. "May I see it again. I promise I won't Banish it."

Ginny eyed him dubiously, one brow arched high.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "And I promise I won't harm it in any way."

Somewhat reluctantly Ginny handed the card back to Harry.

Harry shook his head several times, a pained expression on his face. He couldn't help but smile wanly as he heard Ginny giggling beside him.

There, staring back at him was his own smiling face. The photograph was one that was taken when he had received his Order of Merlin, First Class.

Turning the card over he began to read:

Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen one. Harry is known for his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of 17 for which he was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. After several years as an Auror, Harry currently teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry loves flying and Quidditch. He is an ardent supporter of the Holyhead Harpies where his wife, Ginny, (nee Weasley), is their star Chaser.

After he turned it back over to look at the picture again, Ginny snatched the card back.

"Oooh, you're famous now," she teased with a grin, "Your own Chocolate Frog Card. Ron will be so jealous."

Harry eyed his wife sceptically for a moment, then he chuckled lowly. "Good thing I have you to keep me grounded and things in perspective."

"Too right," she replied with a grin. She then leaned over and kissed him just below his ear, right where she knew it drove him crazy.

"How about we go celebrate your new found fame," she whispered seductively. "In the bedroom."

Harry's eyes lit up and he jumped off the couch, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.


	36. Friends

**8**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Friends**

Harry sat on his cot bed in Ron's room at the Burrow. He was carefully wrapping a package for Ginny's birthday that was the very next day.

Luckily Ron was down in the parlour play chess with his father so Harry didn't need to answer any awkward questions from his best mate.

As he finished spellotaping the wrapping paper, a Quidditch themed one with Chasers with Quaffles, Beaters, Bludgers and Snitches, he then tied a beautiful green silk ribbon around it, he thought back to the last couple of weeks since he arrived at the Weasley home.

Forefront on his mind was the birthday girl, Ginny. It had taken some doing but he had gradually broken through her overwhelming crush and started to become good friends with her.

Ron, of course, had been a prat about it, but Harry wouldn't be denied. He insisted that Ginny be included in almost everything they did. At first Ron had thrown a few mini-tantrums, stalking off and refusing to talk to Harry or his sister.

Harry really didn't care as he got to spend some one on one time with Ginny.

When Ron finally got his head out of arse, the three spent most of the time with others included, playing Quidditch or swimming in the pond or hanging out in the parlour in the evenings, playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones or Wizard's chess.

Harry used these times to get to know Ginny better. He was please with the results as she relaxed around him and he got to see the real Ginny emerge. She had a wicked sense of humour and was as devious and mischievous as the twins if not more so.

She also loved Quidditch as much as he did and knew just as much as Ron did about the game, plus she was as smart as Hermione but she didn't flaunt it. All in all he found her to be a fun and fascinating person to know.

The next morning came quickly and the day was spent having loads of fun with the birthday girl. Of course there was a family Quidditch game that was enjoyed by all.

Harry especially loved watching Ginny fly. She did it with such pure joy and abandonment, that it took his breath away.

Dinner was the usual raucous affair, but Harry could see how much love everyone shared. It was of course all of Ginny's favourites, roast beast, mashed potatoes, garden fresh string beans and a luscious strawberry shortcake for pudding.

After dinner everyone gather in the parlour so Ginny could open her presents. From her parents she received some very pretty blouses and skirts that Ginny oohed over. Bill had sent her a collection of Ancient Egyptian artefacts including a scarab and a pendent with a protective cartouche on it.

From Charlie she received a new pair of dragon-hide gloves that would serve her well in potions and herbology. Percy's gift was much appreciated, a selection of coloured pencils and a pad of drawing paper, Ginny loved to draw.

The twins had surprised everyone with giving her a beautifully embroidered Weird Sisters denim jacket. Everyone knew how much she loved the group.

Ron was so predictable, giving her a half dozen chocolate frogs and a Quidditch poster. At least it was for her favourite team, the Holyhead Harpies and not the Chudley Cannons.

Last she came to Harry's present. Ginny was a little surprised as she hadn't really expected him to get her something as they were just becoming friends. She smiled at the wrapping paper and loved the extra fine silk ribbon, that she was going to use to tie back her hair.

Slowly opening the box she was a little shocked at what she saw. Inside was a selection of very fine and expensive quills, much finer than she had ever owned before. Plus there was a sheaf of high quality parchment, way to nice to use for essays at school.

Looking at Harry, she saw him staring at her nervously. Smiling she went and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you, Harry," she said gratefully. "I've never had such fine quills and parchment."

Blushing slightly, Harry said "I thought you could use something useful, you know, for school."

Ginny smiled at him. "I think I'll save it for writing letters and such, they're much to nice to waste on essays for Snape."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure the greasy git wouldn't appreciate it," causing her to laugh.

Then Ginny frowned, "You didn't need to get me anything. When did you have a chance to shop for me?"

Harry gave her a grin, "I had your Dad take me to Diagon Alley last week one day before you got up. I wanted to surprise you. Plus, you're my friend and I wanted to get you a birthday gift."

Ginny looked sad, "But I didn't get you anything," she whispered.

"Ginny, we weren't friends then. Don't worry about it. Getting to know you and becoming friends is all the gift I need from you," Harry replied warmly.

Ginny's lips quivered, as if she didn't know to smile or frown. Finally the smile won. "I'm glad we've become friends," she said softly.

Harry hugged her tightly, "Me too, Ginny. I think it's the best gift of all."


	37. Revelations

**4**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Revelations**

Harry tiredly made his way down to the common room. It was the fifth time in six days that he had his sleep interrupted by a vision of Voldemort killing and torturing someone.

Rubbing his scar that was prickling painfully, he tossed a couple of logs on the dying fire. If he had to sit up the rest of the night, he at least wanted to be warm.

Slumping down on the couch, he stared morosely into the fire, wishing desperately that he could forget the images that seemed to be burnt into his mind.

It was shortly thereafter that he heard the portrait hole open. Glancing over he was surprised to see Ginny Weasley enter.

"Ginny!" he said in shock.

Ginny jumped slightly. "Godric, Harry. Why don't you scare a girl half to death!"

"Sorry," he said, conciliatorily. "I'm just surprised to see you. I mean it is two in the morning. What are you doing up?"

Ginny shrugged as she made her way over to where Harry was and sat down beside him. "I couldn't sleep so I snuck down to the kitchens to get some hot chocolate."

Harry then noticed she had two mugs in her hands. Arching a eyebrow at her, he pointed and said "Two?"

Ginny giggled, "I usually grab two, I mean the elves are so chuffed to help out, I feel bad just getting one mug, and besides, it's Hot chocolate, two is better than one."

Harry smiled, but Ginny could see it was a bit forced. "Would you like some?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't," Harry protested.

Ginny just shoved one of the mugs toward him. "No, it's okay. I insist. Half the time I don't drink all of both of them so better you drink one than have it go to waste."

"Thanks," Harry said, a bit reluctantly as he grabbed the mug. Taking a sip, he sighed as the warm chocolate slipped down his throat. Surprisingly, he felt the pain in his scar diminish.

Ginny smiled to herself. She had secretly hoped to find Harry in the common room. She had been aware that he had been having trouble sleeping and she wanted to be there for him and help if he would let her.

"So," she said pointedly. "You know why I'm here, but what about you? What are you doing up at this time?"

Harry blushed deeply and wouldn't meet her eyes. "I . . . ah . . . I just couldn't sleep," he said embarrassedly.

Ginny eyed him dubiously. "Please, Harry. Don't insult me. Tell me it's none of my business if you don't want to tell me, but don't lie to me."

Harry looked at her in shock, never expecting her to call him on his lie. Slumping down, he stared into the fire. Haltingly at first, he began to tell her about the visions that plagued his sleep.

Though he left out the details, by his forlorn look, Ginny figured out what he was leaving unsaid.

Fighting his emotions he wasn't aware of the tears that leaked down his cheeks. He was surprised when he felt Ginny's arms wrap around him, pulling his head into her chest.

Normally Harry would have been mortified by where his head rested, pillowed between Ginny's breasts, but all he could think of was how wonderful it felt to be held so tenderly by someone who he was coming to care about.

In the stillness of the common room, all Harry could hear was the beating of Ginny's heart and he felt a peace he had never known before settle over him.

Ginny shifted over, forcing Harry to lay down with his head in her lap. Tenderly she stroked one hand through his hair, offering what comfort she could.

Suddenly she felt Harry tense, "What about Dean?" he whispered with concern.

Unseen by Harry, Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him," she said softly.

It took a moment but Harry nodded in reply. If Ginny wasn't concerned, he wasn't going to worry about it.

Ginny was gratified when Harry's breathing slowed down and evened out as he fell asleep. Only then did she let her tears fall. As Harry had told her about his visions, something had clicked in her mind.

Knowledge she had gleaned from when Tom had possessed her told her the truth about Harry's scar and what it really meant.

Looking down at the young man in her lap, she felt a change come over her. Her heart now belonged to Harry and somehow, some way she swore she would do whatever it took to change his fate, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Looking down at Harry's peaceful face, she continued to tenderly stroke her hand through his hair, whispering, "I love you, Harry."


	38. Notes

**6**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Love Notes**

Ginny Weasley dropped down onto the bench in front of the locker assigned to her. She could hardly believe she was actually here, at the Harpies' stadium, trying out for a spot on the team.

Nervously she opened her bag so she could get changed into the practice robes the team had supplied.

To her surprise, she found a piece of parchment on top of her things. Glancing about, she grabbed the parchment and bent to read it.

 _Ginny,_

 _I know you're nervous but try not to be. You're a brilliant flyer and excellent Quidditch player. Go out there and show them what you've got._

 _You can do this._

 _I love you,_

 _Harry_

Ginny actually felt her eyes tear up slightly but she was smiling. Leave it to Harry to know just what she needed. With renewed confidence, she put on her gear, eager to get out on the pitch. She gave a silent "Thank you" to Harry as she grabbed her new broom and prepared to show the Harpies just what she was made of.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny dropped her duffel on the bed farthest from the door, it would provide her with at least a modicum of privacy. With a steadying breath she began to unpack her things.

She was only slightly surprised to see a piece of parchment on top. Smiling, she sat on the bed and unfolded the note and began to read.

 _Hey Love,_

 _I know you said that no one could contact you while you are attending the training camp, but I figured as this was placed before you got there, it would be okay._

 _Though I will miss you so much these next two weeks, I want you to forget all about me and your family. Concentrate on what you need to do to make the team. You're a brilliant Chaser and I don't know anyone who flies better than you do._

 _Do yourself proud and I'll see you in two weeks when we'll celebrate your making the team._

 _I love you,_

 _Harry_

Ginny couldn't believe how much the note from Harry bolstered her confidence. Pushing her butterflies down, she unpacked and vowed to follow Harry's advice. These next two weeks were for herself and proving she had what it took to play professional Quidditch.

So it began, a little ritual of Harry's, leaving notes where Ginny could find them. It started with leaving them in her gear bag so she would find them when she got to the stadium on game day. Always a little note of love and encouragement. She began to look forward to reading them and though she took a little ribbing from her teammates, she wouldn't change it for anything.

That's not to say, that was the only place Harry left her notes. He came up with some pretty creative places to leave them for her. She giggled remembering the one that had fallen out of the TP roll the one morning as she sat in the loo. Also the one she found in with her potions to combat the cramps she suffered during her time of the month. That one had been so loving and tender, she kept it in a special place so she could reread it when she wanted to.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny got up slowly and groggily made her way down to the kitchen. She didn't feel human until she had at least one cup of tea, some day's, two.

Smiling sleepily, she saw the tea cosy on the table. She loved it when Harry made her tea and left it for her. She grabbed her mug and had just started to pour when she noticed something in her mug.

It took her a moment to realize it was a scrap of parchment. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she unfolded it and read:

 _Hey Love,_

 _I hope you slept late, but not too late. I'll be there about noon to take you to lunch._

 _I miss you already, and let me say, you certainly surprised me last night, in a good way._

 _Love you and see you soon,_

 _Harry_

Ginny blushed deeply, remembering the previous night. While they hadn't done THAT, they certainly did a lot. Smiling, she basked in the glow of the memories. Harry certainly was talented with his tongue and fingers. Smugly she also thought that she hadn't done half bad if Harry's reactions were any indication.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny entered the kitchen, marvelling at how quiet it was. Yesterday they had taken the children to Kings Cross for the start of the school term. It was Lily's first year so the house was empty of children for the first time in a long time.

Ginny grabbed her mug and had to smile, there tucked inside was a folded piece of parchment. Taking it out, she poured her tea and sat down at the table to read Harry's note.

 _Dearest,_

 _I hope you are relaxing in your new found tranquillity. I want you well rested because tonight we're going to celebrate our freedom in our special way. Those activities we've had to relegate to the bedroom since the kids arrived, can now be enjoyed everywhere, just like in the old days._

 _Missing you and I can't wait till tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Ginny carefully folded the note, planning to add it to her collection of notes that Harry had written her over the years. She cherished each and every one of them. There had to be several thousand by now. Though he didn't write one every day, he did most of them.

Smiling, she felt her desire rise in anticipation of what Harry had planned for that evening.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, remembering something Hermione had said the other day. She was bemoaning the fact of how unromantic Ron was and she expressed her sympathy to Ginny, saying how Harry was the same as Ron.

"If she only knew," Ginny thought to herself, heading up to prepare for the day. She wanted to look especially nice for when Harry got home. Now all she had to decide was whether to wear some sexy lingerie or to forgo it all together.


	39. Contradictions

**2**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Contradiction**

Molly sat in her rocking chair in the parlour at the Burrow. She was knitting another one of the jumpers that she gave as gifts to all the members of her family.

Smiling, she took in the sight of her daughter sitting cuddled on the couch with her husband, Harry.

She had a hard time reconciling her thoughts about her daughter. She was so contradictory at times.

Growing up, she had always been so independent, strong willed and loathed to be be pampered or sheltered in any way and to a certain extent she still was, especially with her brothers. She had a fiery temper and a fierce drive to be the best at everything she did.

Chuckling lowly, she recalled an incident just the other day when Ron had stuck his nose into Ginny's business. A minor tirade and Bat-bogies ensued.

Really, the boy needed to grow up and learn that married people did snog and caress each other and Ginny and Harry had been married over a year.

The contradictory thing was how much Ginny let Harry pamper and take care of her. Things that would have sent her into a screaming tizzy if her brothers had done them, she accepted readily from Harry.

They had talked just a few days ago and Ginny had told her how safe and secure she felt when she was in Harry's arms, how much she appreciated all that he did for her.

He supported her in her pursuit of playing professional Quidditch and how he did everything in his power to make sure she could do whatever she wanted that made her happy. He also let her know she was loved and cherished. She was so incredibly happy being with him.

They discussed her life and how much she had changed, especially after her horrendous first year at Hogwarts. A lesser person would have been broken by what she had experienced, but Ginny told her how much it had strengthened her and made her into the person she was today.

She had said though she had had some very trying and awful things happen to her, she wouldn't change a thing as she was happy with who she was and loved her life as it was.

She and Harry had talked about their future and how they wanted kids in the future. All in all, Molly couldn't have been prouder of her daughter if she tried, even if she sometimes seemed like two different people.

Yes, Ginny seemed to be filled with contradictions but she was her own person and that's all a mother could ask of her children.


	40. Planning

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Planning**

Harry watched as Ginny came tiredly into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She was carrying a Gryffindor red messenger's bag with a Hungarian Horntail embroidered on it. It was the one she kept all her wedding planning things in.

"How's it go?" he asked, though he was pretty sure with the way she looked.

Ginny sighed and sat down at the table, taking a sip of her tea that Kreacher had placed before her.

"Merlin, I swear if I don't end up killing my mother it will be a miracle," she said with a touch of humour.

"What was it this time," Harry asked, sitting down with her.

"She wanted pink flowers and bridesmaid dresses. She knows I hate pink," Ginny said lowly. "Thank Godric I talked her out of that, though it took half the evening."

Ginny pulled out one of her binders and opened it to show Harry. "Here's what I decided on," she said pushing the binder in front of Harry.

"A Muggle dress?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, we looked at dozens of dress robes and I just couldn't find anything I liked. Hermione ended up taking Luna and me to London and we found these."

Harry whistled lowly. "These are beautiful," he said in appreciation.

What they had picked out was a Coast Lori Lee Maxi Dress in Cobalt Blue. It featured a lace area at the top, coming down to just above the bust. It dropped to a few inched above the knee in front and almost to the floor in the rear which was ruffled. It also featured a sequinned belt that set it off nicely.

He was sure all the bridesmaids would look gorgeous wearing them.

Seeing that Ginny had relaxed quite a bit, he got a playful look in his eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked, chuckling.

"Want to take a little trip?" he asked with a smile. "I have a surprise for you."

Normally she hated surprises, but she loved when Harry did so. She had learned that it was always something special and she looked forward to them.

"All right, lead on," she said happily.

Harry led her out to the Apparation point and wrapped his arms around her. "Close your eyes," he said playfully.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a quick but intense kiss and then closed her eyes.

She felt Harry Apparate them and then he gently turned her around. "Open your eyes, love." he whispered in her ear.

Ginny opened her eyes which widened in surprise, her mouth forming a perfect oh.

Before her was a quaint English Cottage. While she loved growing up at the Burrow, it was a bit of a mishmash of additions and while the cottage before her was much more well appointed, it had plenty of character too. She loved it.

She felt Harry's chest rumble against her back as he laughed lowly.

"If you like it, it will be my wedding gift to you," he said lovingly.

Ginny spun in his arms and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. "Like it! I love it!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Want to take a tour, I have permission," Harry said.

Ginny nodded vigorously. "Yes, I'd love to."

Harry led her inside and though the place was empty of furnishings, Ginny could picture in her mind what the place would look like when it was their home.

She headed into the kitchen first and while not quite as large as her Mum's it was well proportioned and she could see having her family over for dinner. She oohed over the pantry and the layout.

Smiling, she went back into the parlour, again, not as large as the Burrow's she could see her and Harry enjoying their evenings together, cuddled by the large fireplace that dominated the room.

Behind it was two smaller rooms, one an office where she could envision Harry working at home, the other would make a fine sewing room or craft centre, some place she could spend hours in having fun doing whatever she wanted.

Moving back out, they went upstairs, where she found the bedrooms and the loo. The master suite was smallish but would be a place to spend quality time with her husband. The attached bath was again smallish but cosy, bright and well laid out.

The other two bedrooms were again on the small side. The one directly across the hall from the master bedroom would make a perfectly fine nursery when the time came.

Turning she wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a warm loving kiss.

"It's perfect," she sighed, smiling at him.

"I'll let them know we'll be taking it," Harry replied, glad he had surprised Ginny with his gift.

They Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, where Ginny took him upstairs and showed him just how much she loved his gift and him.

 **A/N: To see the bridesmaid dresses use link on my profile page.  
**


	41. Sparks

**1**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Sparks**

Ginny waved and watched as James, his wife and new baby left. She smiled as she felt Harry come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

Kissing her on the neck below her ear, a spot that he knew drove her crazy, he whispered "So how does it feel to be a grandma?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Playfully she swatted his arm. "Prat," she said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Though she was a few years shy of fifty, she certainly didn't feel old. Her life was so much more than she could ever have hoped for growing up. Being with Harry, a wife and now a grandmother, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sighing contentedly, she turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "Actually it feels good, wonderful actually."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

"Love, you know how important family is to me, to us and having a grandchild is just an extension of that," she said with a smile.

"We've raised three wonderful children and seeing them grow up has been amazing. James has turned into a fine young man and seeing him married and now with a family of his own is all a parent can ask of her children."

Harry looked at his wife in awe. She had put into words thoughts he had struggled with for some time. Giving her a roguish grin, he leaned in and kissed her.

Harry tried to keep the kiss short, but Ginny was having none of that. Grabbing him by the back of the head, she deepened the kiss, turning it into one of fiery passion.

Sparks flew between them and before they knew it they had stumbled to the couch, clothing shed on the way there.

Much later, laying there in the afterglow of their love making, Ginny couldn't help but think back on her life with Harry. Looking at him laying under her, she couldn't help but smile.

Harry's eyes were closed but he had a grin on his face and his one hand was cupping one of her breasts, idly playing with her nipple.

Yes she was older and now a grandmother but the spark was still there and she still felt like a newly-wed.

Giving Harry a warm kiss, she reached down and began to stroke him, fuelling the fire she felt. With a moan from each of them, they gave themselves over to the fire the sparks ignited.


	42. Nervous

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Nervous**

Harry stood at the door to the Burrow and nervously pulled on his tie, hoping it was straight for the hundredth time. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

It took a moment but then he heard movement inside. Then the door popped open and the smiling face of Molly Weasley appeared. "Harry!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here? You know Ginny doesn't get back from Holyhead for another week."

Harry smiled weakly, feeling the beads of perspiration forming on his forehead. "I was hoping to have a word with Mr. Weasley, if he's available," he squeaked, his voice breaking a little.

Molly fought down a smile that threatened to break out on her face. She was pretty sure why Harry was here and she could hardly contain her joy.

"Please come in, Harry," she said, ushering him into the kitchen. "You'll find Arthur in the parlour."

She almost lost it when she saw him pale a little, but then he gathered himself and walked resolutely forward.

Smiling, she headed to the stove to prepare some tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she plated up some biscuits and prepared the tray to take into the parlour after Harry had talked to her husband.

Arthur Weasley was sitting in his favourite chair by the fire, reading the Evening Prophet. "Who was it dear?" he asked without looking up.

Harry cleared his throat, causing the Weasley patriarch to look up. At first he had a look of surprise on his face, but it quickly morphed into a smile.

"Come on in and sit down, Harry," he said in welcome.

Harry approached and sat down on the couch closest the the elder Weasley. Before he could speak, Arthur said, "Fine evening, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered. Again he opened his mouth to continue but once again Arthur beat him to it.

"Everything going well with the renovations at Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, sir. Quite well," Harry answered again, growing a little frustrated.

Arthur gave a small smirk as Harry gathered himself. He had long ago told him that he didn't need to call him sir, it was much to formal for the laid back Weasleys, but he didn't call him on it. With a knowing smile, he looked at Harry expectantly.

"I'd like to talk to you, sir," Harry started.

Arthur looked at him with mock concern. "Everything all right at the Ministry?"

Harry sighed, his frustration growing. This wasn't going at all like he'd hoped it would. "Yes, sir. Everything is fine at the Ministry, couldn't be better actually."

It took all of Arthur's willpower not to smirk as he asked, "Well what is it then? You obviously have something on your mind."

Frustrated beyond belief, Harry's well planned out little speech flew completely out of his head and he blurted out "I want to marry your daughter."

With a wide smile and a little chuckle, Arthur asked "Well why didn't you just say so?"

Behind him, Harry heard Molly's laughter. "Quit teasing the poor boy," she said with mirth as she brought in the tray of tea and biscuits.

Molly came over and sat next to Harry after serving the tea and biscuits, patting him on the leg.

Harry looked back and forth between the elder Weasleys, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"You knew?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Oh, Harry," Molly exclaimed with a laugh. "We knew this day would be coming and when you showed up here all decked out in a suit and looking so nervous, we knew it could only be for one reason."

Harry looked over at Arthur who was looking back with a wide smile and laughter dancing in his eyes.

"And you know we couldn't help but take the piss out on you a little when you did it. It wouldn't have been very Weasley like if we didn't," Molly added giving Harry a warm hug.

Giving a laugh, Harry knew they were right. He really had set himself up. Removing his tie and jacket, he settled in to spend some time with his future in-laws.

Arthur looked at him with a smirk. "A word of advice, Harry. If Ginny asks, we never had this conversation. You know how feisty and independent she is. If she knew you asked for her hand. . . well, lets say, I'd rather not be you."

Harry blanched, thinking back on all the things he had seen her do to her brothers when they had gotten her mad.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny rose from where she lay on Harry and helped him back up onto the log bench. Glancing at her ring, she couldn't believe how happy she was. Though she knew from Hermione that Harry had wanted to propose in some grand way or place, she knew that here and now had been perfect.

They were at her family home, down by the pond where everything was so beautiful and peaceful. Her family was close by and in a few minutes they'd go share the happy news.

She looked at Harry, giving him another heartfelt kiss. Though he looked quite happy, she couldn't help but notice a tiny sense of nervousness about him.

Suddenly she just knew and eyeing him she asked pointedly "You asked my Dad for my hand, didn't you?"

She almost lost it when she saw the look of fear that enveloped him.

Laughing lightly, she reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hex you."

"You're not?" Harry asked in surprise.

"No, I'm not, silly boy," she replied. Looking at him lovingly she said "It's just so you Harry and I'd have expected nothing less."

Watching him sigh in relief, she cuddled close and captured his mouth in a deep loving kiss. After several long minutes, they slowly parted, both with silly grins on their faces.

Rising, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and hauled him to his feet. "Let's go share the happy news with **our** family," she said happily.

Hand in hand they ran back to the Burrow.


	43. Decisions

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Decisions**

Harry awoke groggily, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Forcing his eyes open, he was surprised how dim the light was. Without his glasses on he really couldn't make out anything. Not being able to see anything, he let his eyes drift shut again.

Slowly the rest of his senses began to kick in and from the antiseptic smell, he realized he was in some sort of medical facility. For a brief moment his mind flashed to his stays in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and he almost expected to hear Madam Pomfrey's voice.

Finally reason took over and he figured out he must be in St. Mungo's, he was well past school age.

His mind was sluggish and he knew he must have been pumped full of potions but even so he was in an incredible amount of pain. Smacking his mouth dully, he tried to clear it of the thick, pasty feeling.

Suddenly he felt a cool tender hand running lovingly through his fringe and he heard a soft voice say "Come on, love. Open your eyes for me."

Instantly he recognize his wife's voice. "Ginny?" he managed to croak.

"I'm right here, love," she replied softly.

Harry tried to speak again but his throat was too dry and all he managed was a croaking sound.

"Hang on a sec," Ginny crooned. A moment later she was holding a glass of water with a straw to his lips.

Harry began to drink greedily, but after a moment she pulled the straw away. "Not too much," she said with concern.

Though he hadn't had near enough, he was glad his mouth and throat felt much better. Looking at his wife and though he couldn't see clearly, he thought something was wrong.

"Glasses," he asked.

After a pause, Ginny said "Okay." Though it sounded rather reluctantly.

Gently she placed them on his face and he got a good look at her. In one word she looked terrible. Her normally well brushed hair lay in disarray, her eyes were red and puffy with dark bags under them. Also her robes which were usually immaculate were rumpled and dirty, like she hadn't changed in several days.

Harry knew there was only one thing that could have caused her to look like she did. "How long?" he asked lowly.

He watched as her eyes began to tear up.

"Two weeks," she answered, hesitantly.

Harry blanched, his mind a whirl of chaotic thoughts. Grimacing he asked "How bad?"

Harry heard her take a ragged breath and he saw tears begin to leak out of her eyes.

"Pretty bad," she said. "Most of the bones on your left side of your body are broken, your arm and leg are the worst. You also sustained a lot of internal injuries."

Suddenly she began to cry uncontrollably. "They didn't think you were going to make it," she sobbed lowly.

Harry tried to reach out and take her in his arms but he found he couldn't move his left arm. Glancing down he saw that it was encased by something that resembled a muggle cast.

Even just lifting his right arm caused him excruciating pain, but he persisted, reaching out he pulled Ginny down to him. Though it hurt, he relished the warmth he felt from holding his wife close.

All to soon for Harry's liking, Ginny sat up after giving him a short but intense kiss. Harry smiled as he felt himself reacting to her kiss. " _At least that part of my anatomy is still working,"_ he thought to himself.

Glancing at his arm, he looked at Ginny. "What's with the cast?" he asked curiously.

Ginny gave him a wan smile. "Because of your internal injuries and all the potions they gave you they couldn't give you any Skele-Gro. Now that you're awake and recovering, they should be able to wean you off those potions and treat your arm and leg in about a week," she explained.

Nodding in acceptance, he turned his attention back to his wife. With a smirk, he said "While I'm glad your here and I don't mean this in a bad way, but frankly love, you look like shite."

Ginny chuckled lowly, looking down at her dirty, rumpled robes, idly brushing at a tea stain. "I guess I don't look my best," she said ruefully.

"You need to go and take care of yourself," he said tenderly.

"I will," she replied. When Harry looked at her dubiously, she blushed slightly and said. "I promise. As soon as Mum gets here and takes my place I'll go home and clean up."

Harry wanted to protest but one look at his wife and he knew she wouldn't relent. It just wasn't worth it to fight with her, especially right now.

As luck would have it, it wasn't that long before Molly showed up. She was ecstatic that Harry was awake and she joined in urging Ginny to go and take care of herself.

After fussing about and giving Harry a kiss that left him wanting more, she left, promising to be back that evening.

Molly settled in after fussing over Harry a bit. During that time several medi-wizards and medi-witches came in. After poking, prodding and casting several diagnostic charms, they finally left Harry alone, though they did explain about changing his potions so that they could eventually give him the Skele-Gro.

Molly finally sat down and pulled out her knitting, working on her famous Weasley jumpers.

Though tired, Harry found he couldn't fall asleep. Closing his eyes he thought back to what had led him to being here in the hospital.

He and several other Aurors had been following a small gang of rogue wizards.

Though not really dark, they were involved in all sorts of illicit activities. From dealing in addictive, controlled potions, some minor muggle baiting, extortion and plain old muggings, if they could make Galleons illegally, they were involved.

They had found them in the centre of a small town that they frequented and were waiting for them to move off towards their favourite hangout when things went pear-shaped in an instant.

Harry figured someone must have slipped up and gotten noticed by the gang. In an instant curses were flying in all directions. The Aurors were reacting cautiously due to the many civilians in the area. Unfortunately, the gang members weren't as restricted and cast spells with abandonment.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you all right?" Molly asked softly, her voice laden with concern.

"Yeah," Harry replied lowly. "Just thinking."

"Okay," Molly replied sympathetically. "If you need anything I'm right here."

"Thanks, Mum," Harry said, turning his thoughts back to how he got injured.

Harry shuddered as he remembered seeing a young mother with two small children trying to flee when one of the children had stumbled and fallen. The mother stopped and tried to pick up her son when one of the gang members spotted her and cast a spell at them.

Tensing, he remembered stepping in front of the helpless trio, valiantly trying to cast a shield charm to protect them. Unfortunately he didn't get it cast in time and the last thing he remembered was getting hit by the spell. He fervently hoped that they were okay.

His thoughts then went to Ginny and how she had looked when he had awakened. It pained him to remember how devastated she had looked. " _What if I had died?"_ he thought. He didn't want to contemplate what that would do to her.

His mind in turmoil, he thought about his life, especially his life with Ginny. Sweet, strong, independent, loving Ginny and how much she meant to him and how much he was putting her through.

Finally he came to a decision and he felt a sense of peace descend. Smiling slightly, he drifted off to sleep.

Some time later he heard low voices, opening his eyes he saw Molly giving Ginny a hug before she left.

"Hey, Love," he called out lowly.

Ginny smiled at him and came over, bending in to kiss him softly. "I hope we didn't wake you," she said softly.

"No matter," Harry replied, looking his wife over. He was glad to see how much better she looked.

Though she still looked a bit tired, she looked a hundred percent better than before. Yes there were still signs of the bags under her eyes but now they were bright and shiny and she had a genuine smile on her face. Plus she had on clean robes that showed off her curves, something Harry appreciated greatly.

Sitting down by his side, Ginny gently placing a tray on his stomach. It took Harry by surprise as he hadn't noticed that she had it.

Ginny tucked a napkin under his chin. "Since you're doing so well, you're allowed to have some real food. It's only broth and a little fresh bread, but your system isn't ready for anything more," she explained.

Harry didn't care if it was just broth. To him it smelled delicious. With much giggling, Ginny tenderly fed Harry, with only a little of the broth going astray, dribbling down his chin.

Harry didn't care one whit, he just enjoyed Ginny's tender ministrations, feeling just now much she loved him.

Shorty after dinner a Medi-witch came in and administered several potions. As he fought their soporific effect, he squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Will you do me a favour?" he asked sleepily.

Smiling, Ginny asked "Of course, you know that. What do you need?"

"Please ask Minerva to come in and see me," he said softly.

Forcing his eyes to remain open, he looked at his wife. She had a slightly shocked look on her face.

Smiling, he added "I think I've been an Auror long enough and it's time to do something else."

Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand hard. Though smiling, she had tears running down her cheeks and he could see a sense of relief in her face.

"I'll have her stop in as soon as she can," she replied softly, looking at him lovingly.

Harry just nodded and gave into the potions forcing him to sleep, secure in knowing he had made the right decision by Ginny's reaction.

 **A/N: Well this one totally blows away my self imposed 1000 word limit, but since it's self imposed I feel I can do whatever I want. It's really to short for a one-shot anyway.**


	44. The Happy News, Mostly

**3**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Happy News, Mostly**

Molly Weasley watched out the kitchen window as Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand down towards the pond.

She felt someone come up behind her and without looking she knew instinctively that it was her husband Arthur.

She leaned back into him as her wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So do think tonight's the night?" she asked wistfully.

Arthur chuckled lowly. "Though Harry said something about taking her some place grand and special, I think that there is no place as special as where they are heading. So yes, I think tonight will be the night."

Molly sighed with a smile. "I certainly hope so."

Glancing back at the parlour where most of her family was gathered, she worried about how one of her sons was going to take the news.

It was a little later when she was preparing the tea when she saw movement outside the kitchen window. Running toward the Burrow she could see Harry and Ginny hand in hand and from the look on Ginny's face, she knew Harry had popped the question.

Within moments the door burst open and Ginny came running in, dragging Harry by the hand, behind her.

Thrusting her left hand forward, she cried ecstatically, "Mum, Harry asked me to marry him!"

Smirking slightly, her eyes dancing with mirth, Molly said "Did he now?"

Ginny laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. "You knew, didn't you?"

Molly rushed over, taking both Ginny and Harry in a deep hug. After a moment, she stepped back and running her hand down Ginny's cheek, looking into her daughter's glowing face, she said "We knew Harry as going to ask you and when your father and I saw you two walking down towards the pond we guessed it would be tonight."

With a smile that threatened to crack her face in half, Ginny leaned into her mother's hand. "Never could pull one over on you, could I?" she asked softly.

"Don't go there Ginevra," Molly said playfully.

Wondering just how much her mother knew about what she had gotten up to growing up, she decided not to protest about her mother using her given name.

Shortly after, Molly, Ginny and Harry entered the parlour, Molly bearing the tray, where two bottles of elvish wine had joined the tea and desserts.

Stopping just inside, Molly cried out. "Can I have everyone's attention, please."

Everyone stopped talking or what they were doing and looked at her expectantly.

"Ginny and Harry have an announcement to make," she said, smiling widely.

Stepping aside, she looked at her daughter and her fiancée lovingly.

Ginny looked at her assembled family and without hesitation said "Harry asked me to marry him and in case you had any doubts, I said yes!"

Suddenly the room was abuzz with activity. Bill and Fleur were the first to reach the happy couple. Bill enveloping his sister in a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you, Sprite," he whispered into her ear.

While Bill was hugging Ginny, Fleur did the same to Harry. "I'm 'appy for you "Arry. You two are meant for one an ozzer."

They quickly traded places, with Fleur hugging Ginny and Bill shaking Harry's hand while patting him on the back.

"You're a lucky man, Harry," Bill said with a smile. "There aren't many who can handle my sister and live to talk about it."

Ginny overheard and growled playfully, "Watch it, Bill."

Smiling, Bill just looked at his sister and laughed.

Percy and his wife Audrey were next in line. Percy gave Ginny a quick, rather stiff hug before turning and shaking Harry's hand. "I'm happy for you, Ginevra," he said.

After a hug, Audrey asked to see Ginny's ring and while she held her hand out, she looked over at her brother. Smiling, she shook her head lightly. While he had improved, Percy was still the slightly pompous person he had always been, but she loved him anyway.

As Percy and Audrey stepped away, Harry heard Ginny squeal. Looking over he saw that George had enveloped her in a huge hug, lifting her off of her feet.

Smiling the first true smile Harry had seen from him since the end of the war, he heard him whisper to Ginny. "Fred would be so happy for you, and so am I."

Setting Ginny down, he turned to Harry who stuck out his hand. George was having none of that and he grabbed Harry in a fierce Weasley hug, thumping him on the back several times.

Releasing Harry, he grasped each of their hands. "Take care of one another and gather as much happiness as you can. You both deserve it," he said emotionally.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who though smiling, was wiping the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered huskily.

George just nodded before stepping away.

Arthur quickly took his place and wrapped his arms around Ginny. He started to talk to Ginny softly, but Harry didn't hear a word he said. His attention was focused back into the room where he saw Ron still sitting at the chessboard where he had been when they had entered the room.

He saw Ron looking their way, and though he hadn't said anything, he had a frown on his face. He saw Molly go over to him and they exchanged words but it was so low he couldn't hear what they said.

With a wan smile he watched as Ron glanced over to him and Ginny before turning back to his mother; he shook his head vigorously and then turn his attention back to the chessboard.

With a sad sigh, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and Ginny press into his side. As he draped his arm around her shoulders, she whispered "It's his loss, Harry."

Harry turned his head and leaned in, kissing Ginny tenderly. "I know, but . . ."

"But you just wish he could be happy for us," Ginny completed.

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied.

As he smiled at her and shook Arthur's hand, Molly joined them, handing each a glass of wine.

Arthur had glanced at Ron while Harry and Ginny talked. Looking at the couple he gave a sad sigh too. "I really don't know what Ron's problem is. He refuses to say anything to Molly or me."

Molly smiled and said "Ignore him. If he can't join in and celebrate your happiness then it's his problem. Don't let him spoil this for you."

She then nudged Arthur with her elbow and gestured with her head towards the room.

Arthur cleared his throat, garnering everyone's attention. "Please lift you glass to Ginny and Harry. May their love and happiness grow and fill their lives."

As Harry took a sip of the sweet fruity wine he saw everyone lift there glasses towards them, some calling "Here, here,", that was all but one. He watched as Ron gulped down his wine, but there had been no salute with his glass.

His attention was drawn away when Ginny gave him a small tug. Turning to her, she looked at him pointedly before she kissed him thoroughly.

Harry was vaguely aware of people commenting and laughing behind them, but he pushed it away and just enjoyed kissing his fiancée.

The next hour was spent enjoying being with his surrogate family, though Ron slipped out of the room fairly quickly, never saying a word to Harry or Ginny.

Harry noticed him go but didn't dwell on it, preferring to spend the time enjoying being with the rest of the Weasley's who were very happy for him and Ginny. It was a short time later when Ginny whispered seductively to him, "Let's go home and finish celebrating in private," and gave him a look the set his body on fire.

He was quick to comply.

 **A/N: Thanks to pettybureaucrat for suggesting this.**


	45. Doubts

**2**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Doubts**

Ginny awoke with a start, for a moment wondering where she was and what was happening. As she took in her surroundings, everything came rushing back to her. Tom was dead, really, truly and irrevocably dead.

With a sigh, she settled back, relaxing, letting her eyes drift shut once more, hoping to fall back asleep.

Suddenly the person she was laying with gave a jerk. _"Person!"_ her tired mind screamed. Her eyes flew open as the person moaned out lowly and gave another jerk and she realized that was what probably woke her.

" _Harry!"_ her mind cried, finally piecing things together. Looking at the person she was cuddled against she took him in.

His head was slowly flopping back and forth and every so often his body would give a spasm. She realized he was also mumbling lowly. Her heart almost stopped as the memory of Harry having one of his visions came back to her.

Then as her eyes swept him, she calmed somewhat, his scar wasn't red and inflamed like it always was when he suffered because of Tom. It was only a nightmare and though it sadden her that he was having one, she was relieved that was all it was.

Propping herself up on one elbow, she gently shook him while calling his name.

He awoke in a panic, a terrified look on his face as his eyes darted around until they came to rest on her. He flung his arms around her, crushing her to him.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and whispered hoarsely "I thought I'd lost you."

Ginny actually whimpered softly from the force of Harry's hug, even though she thought she had grown up with the hardest hugs possible.

"Harry. Harry!" she groaned out. "Calm down, love. I'm right here and everything is okay."

Finally after what seemed an eternity to Ginny, she felt him relax to the point it didn't hurt any more. His breath was still coming in great heaving, ragged sobs as he clung to her tightly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and began to stroke him and rub his back in gentle circles. All while whispering "It's okay, baby. I'm right here. Everything is okay," over and over.

Slowly his panic left him and he let himself sag into Ginny. As he got his breathing back under control he whispered "I thought I'd lost you."

She felt him shudder and he added "There was so much blood, too much."

Ginny knew that nothing like that had happened to her and she wondered what horrors he had seen that would blend in his dream to make her the one.

Suddenly Harry jerked and twisted away from her and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Hurt, Ginny looked at him. "What's wrong, Love?" she asked, trying to cover her pain.

It took several moments but finally he responded. Keeping his face turned away and speaking so softly that Ginny had a hard time hearing he said "How can you look at me, touch me . . . Love me?"

Ginny looked at him bewilderedly, trying desperately to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"I'm a murderer, a killer. How can you accept that. . . me? How?" he asked, his voice filled with anguish.

Realization filled her. Poor, sweet, noble, loving, compassionate Harry was torturing himself over everything he had been force to do.

Sliding over next to him, she reached out and laid her hand on his arm. She felt him jerk at her touch. He was wound so tight she imagined him shattering from the strain.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered compassionately as tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"I killed Him," he whispered. "I killed Him," he repeated, his voice dropping.

Ginny's mind was working feverishly, trying to figure out what to say. In blazing clarity her mind replayed the final confrontation over in her mind. A small smile crept onto her face.

"Harry, what spell did you cast?"

Harry's head jerked around and he looked at her bewilderedly. "W-what?" he asked in confusion.

"When you confronted Tom for the last time, what spell did you cast?" Ginny said firmly.

She watched as his eyes wandered and she knew he was replaying the fight in his mind.

"Ex-expelliarmus," he stammered unsurely.

"That's right, Harry. Expelliarmus, the disarming charm. Tom cast Avada Kerdava, not you. His spell rebounded off your spell and that killed him, not you."

She saw Harry slump and she thought she had gotten through to him.

Then he whispered, "But he wasn't the only one. I killed others, too many. Even if I didn't kill Tom, I'm still a murderer."

Ginny practically growled in frustration, trying to come up with something, anything to get through to him. Then it came to her.

"We were at war, weren't we?" she asked.

Harry nodded hesitantly, a questioning look on his face.

"Who fights wars, Harry?" Not waiting for him to answer, she continued. "Soldiers fight wars, right? And that's what you were, Harry, a soldier, a brave noble soldier.

She noticed a glimmer of hope appear on his face, so she continued. "Yes, soldiers have to kill in war, but that doesn't make them murderers. You killed to stop the war, to save innocent lives, you killed so the horror would stop."

"So I'm not a murderer," he said, half statement, half question, looking into Ginny eyes.

"No, Harry. You're not a murderer," Ginny said softly.

Harry flung himself into Ginny, wrapping his arms around her and sobbed "I love you."

Ginny sighed in relief, happy to have gotten through to him. "I love you too," she whispered back. _"Now he can begin to heal,"_ she thought to herself.

She gently pulled him down with her as she laid back on the couch. Tenderly caressing him as they cuddled together.

Soft, tender kisses were shared along with gentle caresses. Finally she felt Harry relax totally as he drifted off in peaceful sleep. She looked at him with a smile and tenderly kissed him on his brow.

Later, she knew, they'd have to see everyone again and deal with everything, but for now they were where they needed to be, together.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered before she joined him in sleep.


	46. The Mirror

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Mirror**

Harry and Ginny were wandering around Hogwarts Castle after stopping in to see Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Ginny was ecstatic because Harry had just been hired as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher and the new Head of House for Gryffindor. Plus on top of that, Ginny had been offered the position of Flying instructor as Minerva had recently found out Madam Hooch wanted to retire. She was lucky that her schedule with the Harpies would allow her time enough to do it.

Not surprising, they had stopped off in some of their old haunts to snog like they had when they had attended school there.

Gazing at Harry she could see the changes that had come over him. He laughed more and looked more at peace. Nothing could have made her happier.

She saw Harry's eyes light up as they wandered up the hall. Looking where he was, she noticed a familiar tapestry and wasn't surprised when Harry guided her behind it.

It led to a little known secret passage that they had discovered. As soon as they were hidden from view, Harry's mouth found hers and he kissed her passionately.

She gasped as Harry's hands wandered inside her robes to places she hadn't let him touch while they were at school. Moaning in delight she knew that they'd probably be cutting their visit short so they could get home and indulge in some naughty pleasures.

Just when she thought she'd have to throw him down on the floor and have her way with him, he pulled back slightly.

"We'd better stop," he said reluctantly. "We sure don't want to get caught here doing things we'd rather keep private."

Though frustrated, she couldn't help but agree.

As they made their way towards the entrance hall, Harry stopped and pulled her back several steps. He had glanced into a room and something had caught his eye.

Harry smiled at her. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said with a grin.

Intrigued, she let him guide her into the room. Looking around, it looked like an old classroom that was currently being used for storage. There were some old dusty desks, some boxes over stuffed with textbooks and where Harry was leading her towards the back, a huge old mirror.

It had a very ornate gold frame that had clawed feet. Arching over the top was the phrase Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Unlike everything else in the room, it was dust free.

Harry watched as Ginny's face scrunched up, looking perplexed. Suddenly her face lit up and she gave a soft "Oh!"

"What?" he asked, smiling at her.

Ginny glance at him before looking up at the mirror again. "I show not your face but your heart's desire," she said lowly.

Harry gave her a quick kiss. "Very good, dear," he said warmly.

Adjusting their position slightly, he had them stand directly in front. At first, Ginny kept her eyes on Harry, watching him closely.

After a moment, she saw his face break out into a smile and he gave a chuckle that morphed into a deep laugh.

"What?" she asked in confusion, wondering what he was laughing at.

Harry squeezed her tighter into his side, and he looked at her.

"What do you see?" he asked, smirking.

Ginny gave him a small frown before she looked into the mirror.

Harry watched as Ginny stared into the Mirror for several moments. Her eyes darted to look at him before returning to the Mirror, a perplexed look on her face.

She gave a small shrug and said "I see us, just us. What do you see?"

His smile widened, "The same thing," he replied.

Ginny's eyes darted back and forth from the Mirror to Harry several times before she stared at him. "Do you think it's broken?" she asked questioningly.

Harry's eyes scanned the Mirror. "I don't think so. If it was I think it would be as dusty as everything else in here," he said lowly.

Harry smiled, though Ginny could see a touch of melancholy in his features. "What is it, Harry?" she asked in concern.

Harry turned towards her and enveloped her with his arms, laying his head alongside hers.

"Just remembering something Dumbledore said to me back in my first year," he explained.

"Care to share?"

Harry lifted his head and stared deep into Ginny's warm, wonderful brown eyes. Smiling, he said, "Dumbledore told me that "The happiest person in the world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of them, exactly as they were.""

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, a huge smile spreading across her face. She couldn't help but glance at the Mirror once more. Then he watched her eyes light with a blazing fire.

"Come on, Harry," she whispered seductively. "Let's go finish what we started upstairs."

Harry only paused a second before capturing her mouth in a burning kiss. Then he tugged her hand, leading her towards the door.

They ran all the way to the gates so that they could Apparate home.


	47. The Bet

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Bet**

Ginny Weasley sat in her old bedroom at the Burrow looking around. She had hours to kill before she needed to finish getting ready for her wedding to Harry.

She glanced at the bookcase by her bed, empty now, its contents having been packed up years ago when she moved in with Harry. She fondly remembered her set of Harry Potter books. She had them boxed up so she could read them to her children when she and Harry had them.

Rising, she made her way around the room, poking into things that brought back so many happy memories of her growing up. Not that her life had been perfect by any means. Growing up in a large family and being the only girl with six brothers didn't always lend itself to a harmonious household.

She noticed something sticking out between the dresser and the bookcase. Reaching down she pulled it out. With a light laugh she hugged it briefly. It was an old home-made cloth doll. It sported black yarn hair and green button eyes. Just barely visible was a small lightning bolt drawn with faded back ink.

Giggling she said,"I'd wondered where you'd gotten to." Putting it with her things, she thought, _"Harry will love seeing this."_

Smiling, she thought of her husband-to-be and how he relished the stories from her childhood. Somehow gaining comfort from the happiness of her childhood when compared to his growing up with his relatives.

Still, with time to kill she opened the door to the closet. "Empty," she sighed. Then just as she started to close the door and back away, something caught her eye. The corner of a small box was just visible.

Smiling, she reached up and pulled it down. " _My old treasure box,"_ she thought gleefully.

Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed her wand. Tap, tap – Tap – Tap, tap, tap – Tap, tap – tap, she beat out. The lip popped up slightly and she opened the box. Inside were bits and bobs that she had collected all through her childhood. A few pieces of kids jewellery, A butterbeer cork, some small stones of various materials, a hair ribbon and a few other odd things.

Lastly there was a small scroll of parchment. She unrolled it and her eyes lit up with glee. "This is just perfect," she cried.

 **Harry + Ginny**

"Thank you," Ron finished and proceeded to sit down amid laughter and applause.

Ginny glanced over at him as he finished his Best Man's speech.

Winking at Harry, she stood up, rapping her wand on her crystal glass to gain everyone's attention. "Thank you, Ron. I can hardly wait till your's and Hermione's wedding to get my revenge," she said causing laughter to ripple through the crowd.

"However," she said, collecting herself, though she couldn't hide her smile. "That's not why I stood to speak."

She reached in and pulled a small, somewhat yellowed roll of parchment from the bodice of her dress.

"While I have – all- of my brothers here," she started, her voice catching as she spoke. "I want to share something with you all and collect."

Suddenly her attention was drawn to her left and she heard a Thump – thump – thump. Looking over she saw her brother Bill banging his head repeatedly on the table in front of him, his wife, Fleur looking at him with concern.

Sitting on his other side was her brother Charlie and he had a stunned look on his face.

Laughing, she continued, unrolling the scroll.

Reading, she said "We, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George – Fred," again her voice caught for a moment before she continued, " and Ron, do hereby accept the bet of one Galleon with our sister Ginevra that she will marry one Harry Potter.

Being the kind and upstanding brothers we are, we will give her a thousand to one odds of the said marriage ever taking place.

Signed this day August 11th 1987 etcetera, etcetera."

With a huge mischievous grin, she said, "Time to pay up, boys."

Hearing a strangled cough from her right, she looked over to see a very white Ron being pound on his back by a very unhappy looking Hermione.

A loud, Smack – Ow! from her right, drew her attention, looking back and saw Fleur hitting her husband on the back of his head. "A zouzand to one odds! What were you zinking?" she scolded.

Loud laughter rang out. She saw Charlie with a resigned look on his face, while Percy was staring off, looking totally stunned. Looking further, she saw George laughing hysterically.

Her father was chortling while looking at his wife who was desperately trying to maintain her composure.

"I expect to see you all before you leave this evening," she said smugly before sitting down. She glanced over to Harry who was looking at her with twinkling eyes and a huge smile.

Kissing her, he whispered, "That was bloody brilliant."

Ginny beamed at the pride and love she saw in her husband's face.

"So what do you plan to do with your winnings?" he asked, grinning at her.

"I'll think of something," she replied seductively as she thought of some of the really risqué lingerie she had recently looked at.

 **A/N: I know others have done the Ginny and her brothers betting on her and Harry marrying, but I just had to do my own version.**


	48. Lords of Chaos

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Lords of Chaos**

Harry entered his house and stopped in shock, his eyes scanning the room before him. Furniture lay over turned, the floor was covered with debris from one end to the other.

A large vase lay smashed, though to Harry it wasn't a great loss. Neither he nor Ginny really like the thing, they had only kept it because it had been a wedding gift from her Aunt Muriel. Pictures hung askew, drinks were spilled, the room lay in utter chaos.

Harry jumped slightly as he heard a crash come from the kitchen. Gingerly he picked his way across the room, trying to avoid stepping on anything that would give his presence away.

Wand at the ready, he slipped quietly into the kitchen. If the parlour had been bad, the kitchen was worse, much worse.

All the cupboards were open and most of their contents lay scattered about the room. Pots and pans lay everywhere. Every surface in the room was coated with a layer of flour, other ingredients were everywhere too.

Something dripped down before him and looking up he saw several splattered eggs creating a rather interesting image.

"Thank Merlin you're here," he heard, drawing his attention.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he took in the sight of his wife. A very pregnant Ginny stood in the centre of the room. Her hair was half out of its ponytail and it was sprinkled liberally with flour.

His two sons sat nearby, happily playing with several pots and pans and a few other items, they were equally coated in flour and other various powdery substances.

Ginny idly swiped a strand of hair out of her face, inadvertently leaving a smudge of flour across her cheek.

Harry tucked his wand away and crossed the room, enveloping his wife in a hug.

Giving her a brief but intense kiss, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd ask how your day was but I think things speak for themselves."

Ginny snuggled into Harry's embrace. Sighing and with a wan smile, she glanced around.

"I took a floo call from Mum and the next thing I knew our two little lords had already begun their . . .activities." Patting her large abdomen, she said "Being this large, I just couldn't keep up with them."

Turning her gently, he patted her on the bum, causing a small puff of flour to rise. Giving her a small push on her back he said "Why don't you go clean up and lay down for a bit while I take care of our sons and tidy up."

Looking back over her shoulder, she gave him a look of pure love. "Thank you," she said with a warm smile. "I'll just let you take care of our little hellions."

As Ginny left the room, Harry turned to his sons. "All right you two, lets see if we can't get this place cleaned up a little."


	49. Wedding Day

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Wedding Day**

Harry and Ginny spun on the dance floor, oblivious to the others who swirled around them, they only had eyes for one another.

As the song came to an end, Arthur came over to claim his daughter. Harry stepped back with a smile, looking at the love that passed between the two of them.

Turning, he found Molly right next to him, taking her by the hand, he led her out onto the dance floor to join Arthur and Ginny.

"It's good to see you looking so happy," Molly said, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"How couldn't I be," Harry replied, glancing over at his wife, a smile a mile wide gracing his face.

Molly sighed wistfully. "I'm so happy that you two found one another."

Harry just blushed, not knowing what to say.

Molly glanced at her daughter before looking back into Harry's eyes. "When I think of all you two have been through . . ." she sighed. "Especially when you were off doing what you had to do and we were stuck at Aunt Muriel's. In one sense I think it was a good thing. Ginny and I had time to sit down and talk about everything and I learned just how deep her feelings for you really went."

Harry felt his love for his surrogate mother grow. "It was a hard time for all of us, especially Ginny. I second guessed myself every second I was apart from her. I know I hurt her by breaking up with her, but I did what I felt was right at the time."

Molly gave a low laugh. "You didn't hurt her as much as you think you did. She understood why you did it and in reality didn't consider you two broken up. She always knew that you'd come back to her."

Harry glanced at his wife and smiled. "Yeah, well she's always been much smarter than me."

Molly gave a low laugh, her eyes twinkling. "She's grown into a fine woman," she said proudly.

Though smiling, Harry looked at his mother-in-law with an arched eyebrow.

Molly smiled at him, "I know, I know," she said. "While she will always be my child, I know she's grown up now, no matter what some believe."

Harry chuckled, everyone knew how hard it had been for her to let go of her children, especially after Fred's death.

As the song came to an end, Harry hugged Molly hard. "You're a Mum, and I would have given just about anything to grow up with one as wonderful as you. You and Dad should be proud of the wonderful job you did in raising Ginny and her brothers to be the great people that they are."

Molly's eyes sparkled with her tears but she was smiling widely. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered huskily.

Arthur and Ginny appeared at their side and they exchanged partners. As they started the next dance, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. "What did you say to Mum that has her in such a dither?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"I told her what a wonderful mum I thought she was and I would have loved to grow up with someone like her as mine," he explained wistfully.

"Suck up," Ginny teased playfully.

Harry gave a little shrug. "It's the truth," he said softly.

Ginny's look softened. "I know," she whispered.

She shuddered as she took in the look of pure love Harry gave her as he leaned in and captured her lips in a spine tingling kiss.

The song came to an end and the band leader announced it was time to cut the cake. Hand in hand Harry and Ginny made their way over to the table that held the magnificent wedding cake that Molly had made.

Working their way to the front, they stood and looked on as Teddy and Victoire cut the cake and smeared it into each other's faces to the delight of the crowd.

"Think they'll be as happy as we are?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Ginny tenderly ran one hand through his hair as she kissed him lovingly. "I think if they are half as happy as we are, they'll be very happy indeed," she whispered.


	50. Obliviate Me!

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Obliviate Me**

It was early evening and Harry and Ginny sat snuggled on the couch, reading. Ginny's book was one of the latest Wizarding romance novels, while Harry had one of the Reacher novels by Lee Child. He had recently stumbled upon one of them and finding he like them he was voraciously reading the series. He was currently on his third one.

Ginny marked the place in her book and set it aside. "I feel like some ice cream, want some?"

Harry looked at his new wife of two months and smiled. "That sounds brilliant," he said, rising.

Hand in hand they headed for the kitchen. Ginny smiled at her husband, loving the fact that he wanted to do everything with her. Even something as simple as getting some ice cream, something she could have easily done herself.

While Harry went to retrieve the ice cream, she went and grabbed a couple of bowls, spoons and the chocolate sauce. It was a new item they had run across at a muggle grocers. It came in a squeeze bottle that supposedly made applying it much easier.

Settling at the table, Ginny dished out the ice cream while Harry struggled to open the bottle of chocolate sauce. Growling in frustration, he gripped the bottle tightly as he cut off the spout causing a small spray of sauce to fly out.

Unfortunately with the way he was holding it, the majority landed on Ginny, mostly on her face.

"Harry!" she laughed. "Look at the mess you've made of me."

Ginny saw Harry's eyes darken and with a mischievous grin he said "Well since I made such a mess, I'd better clean it up."

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry leaned in and began to lick and suck the chocolate from her face. Unconsciously she moaned out, loving the feelings Harry's mouth and tongue were causing on her skin.

All to soon for her liking, Harry had finished cleaning off the chocolate. Glancing down, she grabbed the bottle and applied a dollop on her exposed neck.

"You missed a spot," she whispered huskily.

Now some referred to Harry as being kind of thick, but even he knew what his wife wanted and he immediately lowered his mouth to Ginny's neck.

Ginny was wearing one of Harry's jumpers, making it rather large on her. Grabbing one side she tugged, exposing her shoulder where she applied some more chocolate.

Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's for a moment before he dove down and fastened his mouth to Ginny's shoulder.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ron stepped out of the floo, surprised to not see Harry and Ginny sitting in front of the fire like usual. Hearing a noise from the kitchen, he made his way over to the door.

There he froze, taking in the scene before him. Wide eyed and pale he saw laying on the table a jumper and a bra. Just beyond he caught sight of his sister sitting on the counter.

Luckily, Harry's body blocked most of the view of her body. He could see her head thrown back, a look of pure ecstasy gracing her features. There was a large dribble of chocolate dripping down from her shoulder onto her chest where Harry's mouth was firmly attached, leaving no doubt to where it was.

He must of made some sort of noise because Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him, a smug smile on her face.

Ron stumbled back and he hurriedly Flooed away. Falling out of the fireplace at the Burrow, he looked up at Hermione sitting on the couch, her mouth open in shock at seeing him laying there.

"Hermione," he croaked. "Obliviate me!"


	51. First Signs

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **First Signs**

Molly Weasley puttered around the kitchen, humming along with the wireless as her favourite artist, Celestina Warbeck, trilled out huskily, _That Old Black Magic._

As the song came to an end Molly thought back to the simpler and more peaceful time before Black Magic had acquired such a bad connotation. She began humming again as Celestina began her next song, _Witchcraft._

Smiling, she turned her attention to making dinner. Tonight she wanted it to be extra special because it was one of the Wizarding World's favourite holidays, Halloween.

She was happy that it was Saturday so that Arthur was home. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was causing terror everywhere and things at the Ministry were tenuous at best.

Placing the roast into the oven, she cast a timing charm and went to check on the children who were all in the parlour.

Stopping inside the door, she took in everyone. Bill, the oldest at ten, well almost eleven now, his birthday fell at the end of November, was sitting at the small table in the corner. It was where the kids sat to draw, read or do other crafts.

She watched with a smile as he worked on a puzzle box that his grandma Prewett has given him. How he loved puzzles of all types, the harder the better. Though sometimes he got frustrated, he never gave up until he had solved whatever it was.

Eight year old Charlie sat next to him, drawing what looked like another picture of a dragon. Shaking her head, she wondered where he got his fascination with magical creatures and it seemed the more dangerous the better.

Percy, her five year old, was sitting cross-legged in a chair by the fire, a large old book in his lap. Molly knew it was way beyond his reading level, she had once asked him about what he was reading and he made up a long outrageous story about working at the Ministry. As long as it made him happy and kept him out of trouble, she let him alone. He was a fastidious child and hated to get dirty, she worried about him a little and hoped he'd grow out of it.

Sitting right below him was her twenty month old, Ron. She laughed lowly as she watched him play with his favourite toy, a stuffed pygmy puff, bright pink of all colours, but again as long as it kept him quiet and out of trouble, who was she to say anything.

Curled up asleep on the couch were her twins, Fred and George, having worn themselves out. They were the two who were going to give her premature grey hair. Even at three they were a handful, causing more trouble than any of their siblings. Not to say they were bad kids, they were just extremely rambunctious and curious, getting into everything. Somehow she knew it was only going to get worse as they got older.

Finally her eyes came to rest on her youngest, two and a half month old Ginevra, or Ginny as Arthur had started to call her. She was their little angel, the first girl born into the Weasley family in seven generations. Being the seventh child, she knew they could expect her to be an extraordinary witch.

Even at her age, she had already shown signs of how powerful she was going to be, summoning toys to her crib with accidental magic, practically unheard of from someone so young.

She was also an extremely happy baby, never crying without a reason, only when she was hungry or needed her nappy changed. Even when she was tired, she'd just fuss a little until she was put into her crib where she'd fall asleep immediately.

Deciding to get feeding Ginny out of the way before dinner was ready, she went over to the bassinet that was near the table where her two oldest were.

Ginny was gurgling happily, sucking on her toes. She fastened her eyes on her mother as she was lifted out, smiling widely.

Molly took her over to her rocking chair by the fire and began to breastfeed her baby-girl. Deftly, she exposed her breast and Ginny latched on and began to suckle hungrily.

Molly gazed on her daughter lovingly. Already her hair was growing out, a spectacular shade of red. Sighing contentedly, she began to hum a soft song, something Ginny loved so much.

Finished feeding her daughter, she lifted her up onto her shoulder, patting her on the back till she burped. She returned her to her bassinet and tucked a blanket around her. Ginny smiled happily before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Molly bent down and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and with a smile she headed back out to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

As she finished getting the food on the table, Arthur came in though the back door. Hanging up his cloak, he came over and gave his wife a quick kiss.

Molly was glad to see him smiling and relaxed. Something that was rare of late what with all the fear and turmoil that plagued the wizarding world right now. She knew he'd been out in his shed playing with his muggle things.

"Have fun, Dear?" she asked with a smile.

Arthur's face lit up. "Oh yes. I was trying to figure out this new thing Perkins brought in and gave me. A Remotely, I think he called it. It has all these buttons on it and actually uses batteries of all things. So far all it does is light up a little light on it when you push one of the buttons, but it doesn't seem to do anything else. Fascinating really, though I don't really know what muggles use them for."

Molly patted his cheek with a smile. "That sounds lovely, Dear," she said, though she really didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

She then called her children in to dinner and she was happy to see Bill carrying Ron along with him and Percy had each of the twins by a hand, leading them in. With Arthur's help dinner was taken care of, even if it was a bit of a struggle as the twins seemed to want to wear more of their food than eat it.

She was just starting to take Ron up to get his bath before putting him to bed when Ginny began to scream.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Far away from the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, a sinister looking man approached a small cottage. Pausing at the gate, he laughed maliciously.

"Tonight is the night that I destroy the hope of all those who oppose me," he whispered to himself with an evil smile. "After I take care of the Potter brat, I'll make sure that the other, the spawn of the Longbottom's is also eliminated just to be sure."

Somehow he knew that this half-blood, like him, would be the greatest threat.

Drawing his wand, he pushed the gate open and began to walk up toward the front door. As he got closer, he glanced through the window into the parlour where a young couple sat with a toddler.

With a malevolent sneer he thought "They're dead, they just don't know it yet."

He was slightly surprised there weren't any other wards besides the _Fidelius_ to warn them of anyone approaching. "How stupid," he thought. "They placed their trust in the wrong person."

With one simple spell he blasted the front door open. Stepping inside he heard the man shout to his wife who unbelievably ran upstairs.

He turned his attention to Potter, surprised to see no fear in his face, just a grim defiance as he charged towards him. Laughing evilly he cast his spell and watched in satisfaction as his opponent fell. Shaking his head in disbelief, the man didn't even have his wand drawn.

His eyes darted to the stairway where the woman had disappeared with the child and he casually followed. He couldn't believe how easy things were going, he had at least expected them to put up a fight. No matter, the results would have been the same.

At the top of the stairs he paused, then hearing movement he turned and made his way towards its source. The door at the end of the hall stood open and he saw the woman standing in front of a cot.

Again he was surprised, though standing there defiantly, she didn't have her wand drawn. Though pleased, he actually found it a bit unsettling. In deference to his servant, he told the woman to stand aside, not that he really cared one way or the other.

Unsurprisingly, she refused and he disposed of her as easily as he had her husband. With an unholy light in his eyes, he stared at the boy standing in the cot. He was staring back, not making a sound. He actually found it a bit unnerving, there was something about the look in the boy's emerald eyes.

Shaking himself, he turned his wand to the boy. No matter, in seconds the boy would be dead. Laughing manically he brandished his wand " _Avada Kedavra,"_ he shouted.

His eyes widened in shock as the green light rebounded off the boy and headed straight back at him, too close to do anything, his world exploded in pain.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Molly thrust Ron at Bill who was right behind her and she ran into he parlour to get to Ginny who continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

In an instant she was at her daughter's side and she lifted her out, cradling her to her chest, crooning softly trying to calm the frantic baby. It took a long time but finally Ginny quieted, only whimpering softly, allowing Molly to get a good look at her daughter.

Molly's eyes widened in shock, there on her baby's forehead was a red lightning bolt mark and though it faded from view eventually, once she heard the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived, she knew in her heart that they were somehow connected.

She just prayed that they'd survive.


	52. Want

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Want**

It had been two months since they'd sent Lily, their last child off to Hogwarts for her first year. It had been an idyllic time for Harry and Ginny. It was if they were newly-weds again. In fact if Ginny's brother Ron had any idea of some of the places they had made love, he probably would never have set foot into the Potter's home again.

As idyllic as the time had been, Harry had begun to notice a subtle difference with his wife. It had only been a week or so that he swore he saw fleeting looks pass over her face.

Usually it happened when he came across her unaware. She'd have a look about her, slightly sad or contemplative but as soon as she saw him she'd break out into a brilliant smile.

Every moment together was pure bliss. Ginny was always her vivacious, happy, mischievous self and he couldn't help but second guess what he thought he saw.

It wasn't until he came home one evening that things finally to a head. He found her curled up on the couch, her legs drawn up to her chest, a half finished mug of hot chocolate beside her wrapped in one of the kids old blankets that Molly had knitted, holding something he couldn't see because it was stuffed between her legs and chest, tears trickling down her cheeks, that he knew for sure that something was wrong.

Dropping what he was carrying, not concerned where they landed, he was instantly by her side.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked in great concern.

Ginny hastily wiped her tears away with her sleeve, flashing him a smile, though he could see it didn't reach her eyes.

Suddenly a horrible thought reared up in his mind, his old insecurities raising its ugly head. "It's not . . . you don't want to . . ." he said hesitantly, his eyes filling with pain.

Ginny looked at him exasperatedly, "I could just hex you for ever thinking I'd want to leave you," she said with a wan smile.

Relieved, but no less concerned he asked "Then what's wrong?"

Giving a sigh, she slumped down. "It's nothing. Well not nothing. I'm just being stupid, well not stupid. Just silly, well not silly . . ."

Harry stopped her by pacing a finger on her lips. "You're rambling," he teased lightly. "Just tell me what's bothering you," he said softly.

It's . . ." she started. Then she huffed in frustration, her eyes darting around the room.

Harry followed her gaze, taking in where she had looked. First was a basket of toys by the fireplace, a rather worn Hippogriff sticking out of the top. Next was a children's broom, propped on the other side of the fireplace. Then it was some drawings that the kids had done when they were quite young. For some reason they just couldn't take them down, much to the embarrassment of the artists.

Everywhere Ginny had looked, there was something that belonged to one of their children. Things they should have picked up and put away but they just couldn't do it.

Looking back at his wife he was surprised by the insecure, pleading look in her eyes.

"I want to have another baby," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, taken totally by surprise.

"Another baby?" he choked out. "Really?"

Ginny nodded her head almost imperceptibly, a slightly fearful look on her face.

A smile slowly spread till it threatened to split Harry's face in half. "We can have as many children as you want to bear," he whispered emotionally. "I think it's a bloody brilliant idea," he added before kissing her passionately.

Suddenly Harry found himself laying flat on his back from the force of Ginny tackling him. The stuffed dragon she had been holding flying across the room, followed shortly by their clothing.

Much later they lay snuggled under the blanket that Ginny had wrapped herself in earlier.

Ginny was resting half on top of her husband, a contented smile on her face. Her head rested on his chest and she relished the warmth she felt laying on him.

Harry was idly stroking one hand through her long luxurious hair, taking as much pleasure as his wife was from their close contact.

"So when do you want to try having a baby?" he asked softly.

Ginny gave a little giggle. "I stopped my potion a month ago, with any luck it stopped working this morning."

"You mean . . ."

"Yup, as fertile as we Weasley's are, I'm pretty sure we just took care of that."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He thought about how interesting and exciting Ginny made his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	53. Caught

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Caught**

Ginny rushed into the house, hoping she had beaten Harry home. She was running a little late and was cutting it a bit close. She just hoped she could keep her secret a little longer.

She hurried to hide her old Gryffindor book bag that she was using to keep everything from Harry.

She spun into the darkened parlour to put it in her special hiding spot when she froze at the sight before her.

Harry was sitting on one of the squishy chairs by the fire, a large single-malt whiskey in one hand. He found he preferred them to Fire Whiskey.

Ginny winced at the hurt look in Harry's eyes and she knew she'd been caught. Moving once again, she slowly made her way into the room. She sat down one the edge of the other chair in front of the fire and opened her mouth to speak.

Harry beat her to it. "I got off a little early tonight. Richards had given me four tickets to the Puddlemere / Cannons game for this coming weekend," he said softly, his voice tight and raw.

"I stopped by Ron's and Hermione's to see if he and George wanted to go with us."

Ginny grimaced.

"Imagine my surprise when Hermione opened the door," Harry continued.

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. Hermione couldn't lie to save her life, she couldn't think fast on her feet at all. She'd blush, stammer and act like a Firstie caught red-handed by one of the Professors.

Harry smiled wanly. "It was rather comical to see the look on her face when she saw it was me."

Looking up, he stared into Ginny's eyes. She had to fight against her tears as she saw the pain and devastation she saw in his eyes.

"Why'd you lie to me, Ginny?" he asked softly, his voice so filled with anguish it about tore her heart in two.

"I didn't think I'd get caught. It was supposed to be a secret," Ginny whispered, the tears trickling down her cheeks.

" _Godric Ginny! Get a hold of yourself. You're bollocksing this all up."_

Ginny rose and went and knelt before Harry, taking his free hand in hers and holding it to her cheek, she leaned into it.

Smiling wanly at him, looking up into his emerald eyes that showed so much pain, she said "I'm taking a class."

She saw his surprise. "Why the secret? Why lie to me?" he whispered.

Smiling sadly, Ginny said "I wanted to surprise you."

Rising, she wiped the tears from her face and she went and grabbed her book bag.

Returning to her place kneeling at Harry chair, she began to take things out of her bag.

Harry saw her remove several bottles filled with a rather viscous fluid. Several pillar candles joined the bottles on the floor by his feet. Last she removed two books, which she placed in his lap.

Harry stared at the titles; _The Art of Erotic Massage,_ and _The Art of Sensual Massage._

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, a look of shock on his face.

Ginny blushed. "You've pampered me so much, I just wanted to learn something special to return the favour," she said embarrassingly.

Harry sat his drink down and grabbing Ginny under her arms, he hauled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you," he whispered emotionally, before capturing her mouth with his.

Ginny returned his kiss with equal vigour. Though surprised by Harry's initial reaction, she knew that they had never kept any secrets from each other before.

Ginny broke the kiss, eliciting a moan from Harry. She dipped her head to the side and lightly nibbled on his ear. "How about we go and practice what I've been learning," she whispered seductively.

Harry rose so quickly, Ginny almost fell over. Laughing lightly, she quickly gathered her paraphernalia and grabbing his hand they ran up to their bedroom.


	54. Dreams

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Dreams**

Harry awoke slowly and groaned, the images of his dream burned into his mind. Far from the nightmares that usually plagued his sleep his dream had been a highly erotic one concerning his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Though they'd only been going together for a little over a week, he found himself almost always thinking about her.

Harry didn't think he'd ever been as hard as he was at that moment and taking matters in hand, he continued fantasizing about what he'd like to eventually do with Ginny.

Luckily due to his nightmares, he was in the habit of casting privacy charms around his bed so he wouldn't wake his fellow dorm mates.

Moaning out as he reached his release, he lay back enjoying the afterglow of his actions. He had a huge smile on his face as he thought about all the things he and dream Ginny had done.

Reaching under his pillow he grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm, wondering how he'd be able to look at Ginny later that morning when they went to breakfast without blushing.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny awoke with a shudder, her body aflame with what she was feeling. She'd just had the most amazing erotic dream about her boyfriend, Harry.

She was only a little surprised to find her nightgown bunched at her hips, one hand idly playing with her dripping centre. She couldn't believe how wet she was.

Though she'd had a couple of boyfriends before Harry, she'd never done anything but snog them.

Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts go back to the dream and she let her fingers take care of themselves until she felt like she was flying and falling at the same time. Biting her lip, she stifled her moans as she gave in to the wonderful feelings she was experiencing, though in her mind it was Harry who was causing them.

Breathing deeply, she smiled as her racing heart began to return to normal and her tense muscles relaxed. Now all she had to do was keep calm and not blush fiercely when she met Harry for breakfast.


	55. Mistletoe

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Mistletoe**

Harry glanced across the common room, watching Ginny say goodbye to her boyfriend, Dean. They seemed to be having a quiet but intense and somewhat heated discussion.

Harry was pretty sure it had to do with Ginny remaining a Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, where Dean was heading home.

He saw Dean glance at his watch and say "I have to go." What really caught his attention was when Dean went to kiss Ginny goodbye, she turned her head and took the kiss on her cheek.

Dean scowled at her angrily before turning and storming out of the portrait hole. He was really surprised at Ginny's reaction, though she frowned as Dean left, as soon as he was gone, a smile broke out on her face as she turned and headed over to where he, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace.

As she sat down she immediately joined in the discussion they were having to plan out the next few days leading up to Christmas.

If she was bothered by Dean's actions while leaving, she showed no signs of it. She laughed and smiled as she interacted with everyone.

She had chosen to sit in the chair closest to Hermione who was seated on the couch with Ron and himself. This gave him a good close up look at her.

He couldn't help but notice how alive and animated she was. Her eyes sparkled with delight as they discussed the decorations that adorned the school and he was mesmerized by her mouth and lips that looked so full and delectable.

With a small sigh, he admitted to himself that he fancied Ginny Weasley. To bad she had a boyfriend. His only hope was she'd get tired of the prat and then maybe he'd have a chance.

He was broken out of his ruminations by Ron giving him an elbow to the ribs. Glancing around he saw the other three looking at him.

Ron was giving him a funny look, while Hermione was looking at him in annoyance. Ginny however had a smirk on her face and appeared to be trying not to laugh.

His attention went back to Hermione who was talking. "I said do you think you want to head down to lunch?"

"What?" he replied before thinking about what she had said. "Oh, yeah. Okay, that sounds good."

Hermione frowned at him while rolling her eyes.

The four of them rose and headed for the portrait hole, Ron falling in beside Hermione and said something to her. She huffed and began to reply in that tone that set Harry's teeth on edge, knowing that it was probably a start to another bickering session between his two friends.

Of course that left Ginny back with him and she came up beside him. She looked at him, her eyes still sparkling.

"Get lost in your thoughts," she said with a smirk.

Harry fought his blush but lost and he felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah, something like that," he muttered, trying not to look into Ginny's eyes.

"Come on, Potter," she chided playfully. "Maybe lunch will do you some good."

"Yeah, maybe," he replied softly, glad that Ginny couldn't read his mind.

Ginny just laughed and without any further teasing they headed down to lunch.

 **Harry + Ginny**

It was Christmas Eve Day and the four Gryffindors were bored. They had been outside earlier but it had turned very cold and windy, so much so that it became quite uncomfortable.

Ginny looked at the others a little hesitantly. "I know it's the holidays but I was wondering since we are looking for something to do that maybe we could head up to the Room of Requirement and practice some spells that I'm sure will be on my OWLs."

Ron shot a disapproving look at his sister. "Bloody hell, Ginny. It's Christmas!"

Hermione had long ago stopped correcting his language but she glared at him hard enough to make him blanch. "I think it's a fine idea," she said haughtily.

Everyone then looked at Harry, who noticed the slightly pleading look in Ginny's eyes. Looking apologetically at Ron, he said "Yeah, might as well, there's nothing better to do."

Ron frowned at him and said, "Well I'm not going. I think I'll go up and take a kip before dinner." With that he turned and headed off up to the dorms.

Hermione huffed as she watched him go and with a shake of her head she said "Come on, lets go." She then turned and headed for the portrait hole.

Ginny came up to Harry as they headed out. "Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate it," she said a little hesitantly.

Harry just smiled at her. "Hey, it's no problem. Like you said we have nothing better to do and I'd rather help a friend than sit around doing nothing."

It was a couple of hours later when Hermione said that they ought to stop and head back to get ready for dinner. While not as lavish as the feast on Christmas Day, the meal on Christmas Eve was still something special.

Harry couldn't believe how fast the time had flown. They had had so much fun, even Hermione. It had started out pretty normal, but as they worked, he and Ginny had taken things a bit far.

Not to say they weren't working hard, it just deteriorated a little when he and Ginny began to mess around a little. Harry had started it by adding reindeer antlers to the mice he was conjuring and it became a bit of a competition after that to see who could come up with the most outrageous Christmas themed addition to their work. Even Hermione had gotten into the spirit.

As Hermione headed for the door, Ginny called out to her "I'll be along in a minute, I just want to give this transformation one last try."

"Okay, Ginny," Hermione replied with a smile. "What about you?" she added, looking at Harry.

Harry glanced at Hermione and shrugged. "I'll stay here to help Ginny in case she has any problems." He then glanced at Ginny who was giving him a look, one eyebrow raised into her fringe, silently saying, "What, you think I can't do this."

Back tracking hastily, "Not that I think she can't do it." Harry said, earning him a laugh from Hermione.

He then turned his attention back to Ginny who preformed a flawless transformation of a hedgehog into a tea pot, resplendent with a understated Christmas theme.

"Well done, Ginny," Harry said with pride at how well she had done.

Ginny blushed slightly, feeling pleased to receive Harry's praise.

Slowly they made their way towards the door, both smiling and stealing glances at the other.

They paused at the door, both looking like they wanted to say something but didn't know just what to say.

Suddenly Ginny looked up in surprise, her mouth forming a perfect little O. Harry followed her gaze and was just as surprised as Ginny. There hanging above them was a large sprig of mistletoe.

Ginny looked at Harry dubiously. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't ask the room for any mistletoe," Harry stated in his defence.

"What? You think I did?" Ginny asked incredulously. Her look then softened, her eyes darting about as if to make sure they were really alone.

"Well, since we seem to be alone and it is tradition," she said hesitantly, a small smile creeping on her face.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "We wouldn't want to break tradition," he said softly.

Slowly they leaned into one another till their lips met.

Ginny felt a jolt run through her like electricity. Never before had she experienced a kiss so all encompassing. She felt a fire spring to life and she found herself moaning as she wrapped her arms around Harry. One finding its way into his messy black hair, the other gripping him tightly so that he couldn't get away and that she wouldn't fall down because she felt so weak in the knees.

Harry couldn't believe how wonderful kissing Ginny was. Never would he have believed that a kiss could be so powerful. His world shrunk to Ginny and what she was doing to him. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into his body where they moulded together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Outside the door, Hermione tucked her wand away, a smug smile on her face. Now all she had to do is think of something to say to Ron in case he wondered where Harry and his sister were.


	56. Photographs

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Photographs**

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fire at the Burrow. They had spent several hours with Molly going over plans for their wedding that would take place in a weeks time.

Somehow during their going over the plans someone had mentioned something about photographs. Molly had laughed and gone up to the attic and retrieved a box full of them showing the family as they grew up.

After they had finished going over all the last minute details, the three had sat down enjoying tea and began to go through the box, laughing and having a great time looking at all the Weasley children's childhoods.

Harry loving all the ones of Ginny's, much to her embarrassment at some of them. Especially the one of baby Ginny being bathed in the sink.

At the moment they were roaring with laughter at one of Fred and George, laying mostly hidden under the Christmas Tree that lay atop of them.

Molly was explaining that the Twins, at two, had decided to help undecorate the tree as a surprise for her. She had heard this crash and came running into the parlour to find the tree laying on the ground and it wasn't until she came over to it that she found the very sheepish looking twins staring up at her.

As Ginny was looking at it closely, Harry reached into the box and drew out a small stack that were of Ginny. He smiled lovingly, looking at the pictures of his intended as a small child.

As he went through them, he found they were going in reverse chronological order, Ginny getting younger and younger the deeper he went. There were ones of her standing by the couch, holding herself up and sucking on her thumb and taking her first hesitant steps, smiling and waving at the camera.

They progressed back with her being held by various family members. Harry really liked the one of Bill holding his baby sister, a look of such love on his face.

He was passing them to Ginny as he went through them and laughing when he heard her comments of "Really, Mum. Did you really need to take one of Dad changing my nappy?" and similar comments.

Harry reached the last one in the stack and froze, a shocked look on his face as he stared incredulously at the photograph.

Ginny finally noticed and leaning over to see what he was looking at. "Mum?" she whispered in shock.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked, wondering what was going on.

Shakily Ginny took the photograph from Harry's hand and held it out for her mother to take.

Molly's eyes widened in shock. "I'd forgotten we'd taken one of this," she whispered.

With tears in her eyes she looked at the bewildered couple sitting on the couch and told them the story of that fateful Halloween so many years ago. How Ginny had screamed for the first time in her life and they found the Lightning Bolt mark on her forehead.

Molly watched as Ginny, who had her own tears flowing down her cheeks, turned to Harry who was sitting there, staring off into space. You could see his mind working as he sat there, mouth open, gasping for breath.

He blinked several times, tears beginning to leak out of the corners of his eyes, a small smile eventually forming on his lips.

Suddenly he turned and took Ginny into his arms, crushing her to him in a hug that rivalled her mum's.

Ginny nestled into Harry, her head right next to his and though her tears were still flowing, she said with a smile "I guess I was meant for you all along, even before I knew it."

Harry could only nod his head, to over come with emotion to say anything, knowing this proved what he had always felt. He and Ginny belonged together and he couldn't have been happier if he tried.

 **Harry + Ginny**

 **A/N: The Christmas Tree incident is actually from my childhood. Even though we're not twins, my brother and I tried to help my mother with taking down the tree. He was 3 and I was 2.**


	57. Soaring

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Soaring**

Harry sat and watched in satisfaction as the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew below him. As the newly appointed captain he had worked hard to devise some new strategies and though he had picked Ron's brain, he had added his own twists to things.

His eyes drifted to the Chasers, focusing on one in particular, Ginny Weasley. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her dodge a Bludger, execute a barrel roll and fire a perfect shot, scoring a goal against her brother.

Her look of pure determination changing to one of elation as she was congratulated by her fellow Chasers. Their Keeper, Ron had a look of shock on his face, having been totally fooled by his sister's manoeuvrer.

Harry blew his whistle, calling the team together. As he flew down the team gathered around him.

"Great practice everyone," he said with pride. "Slytherin won't stand a chance next Saturday.

He watched as smiles broke out on everyone's faces as they chatted excitedly about the up coming game.

As usual, his glance rested on one more than any of the others. The look on Ginny's face really caught his attention. It was flushed from exertion with a few stray strands of her fiery hair curled about her cheeks, having come free from her long plait, but it was her smile that he found most striking.

Harry loved looking at Ginny when she was smiling. Her face lit up and seemed somehow more than it usually was, and this afternoon was no exception. In fact Harry couldn't ever remember seeing her happier.

Her face practically glowed with her excitement. Even her eyes danced with merriment as she talked to her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Demelza Robins.

They all spiralled down to the ground, landing next to the chest for the Quidditch Balls. The Snitch still rested in its proper place, as Harry had been working on drilling the rest of the team. He figured that he'd stay out and let it loose after he had dismissed the team.

Using his wand, he summoned the Bludgers and strapped them in their respective places. Looking up he saw Katie toss the Quaffle to Ginny, who easily snagged it one handed and tuck it under her arm, before heading towards the chest to put it away.

"Okay, everyone, like I said, great practice. You're all dismissed, go get something to eat and I'll see you all later," Harry said with a smile.

Most of the team headed straight off. Harry had to chuckle as Ron walked by muttering about what his sister had done on that last move, never even acknowledging Harry as he did so.

Harry was just reaching for the Snitch when Ginny came up and placed the Quaffle away. Seeing what Harry was reaching for, she smiled.

"Going to practice?" she asked inquisitively.

Harry looked up into her smiling face which was inches from his because both were leaning into the chest. He was struck speechless for a moment as his attention was caught by Ginny's eyes. They were a dark smokey brown, filled with tiny flecks of gold and bronze.

He was broken out of his comatose state by the sound of Ginny giggling. "What's the matter, Potter? Kneazle got your tongue?"

Having been caught, the only thing Harry could think of doing was brazen it through. "Nah, I was just taken by your blazing beauty," he answered with a wry lopsided grin.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes widened and she blushed prettily. Letting her suffer for a moment, he grabbed the Snitch and said "Yeah, now that the team is done practising I figured I spend a little time chasing the Snitch."

Pulling herself back together, Ginny asked "Want a little competition?"

Harry smiled, always up flying against someone rather than just searching for the Snitch. He knew that even though his Firebolt outclassed Ginny's Cleansweep, its raw speed wasn't always what was needed when trying to get the Snitch. Manoeuvrability and quick reactions were more important. And if it was one thing he knew about Ginny, it was that she was a superb flyer.

"Sure, it's always more fun to fly against someone else," he replied.

He was gratified to see the smile break out on Ginny's face and he felt his stomach do a little flip-flop. Locking his eyes with Ginny's, who stared back at him, he released the Snitch.

"On twenty?" he asked.

Ginny just gave him a curt nod and he began to count out softly. When he reached twenty, they both rocketed into the air.

Harry was pleased as he noticed Ginny didn't pace him like all the other team's Seekers did. She concentrated on finding the Snitch herself.

Both tried several feints and dives with limited success as each figured out that the other was faking.

Harry couldn't believe the fun he was having flying against the youngest Weasley. She flew and soared with such abandon. Both were laughing and smiling as they teased each other over things they were doing.

Finally after about a half and hour, the Snitch showed itself. It was a little closer to Ginny and Harry had to flatten himself on his broom to try and close the distance.

Harry got a slight break as the Snitch dove as Ginny got close, giving him just enough time to pull even. With one last burst of speed, Harry was able to close his hand on the Snitch with Ginny's hand grabbing his as he made the capture.

Landing, Harry heard Ginny mutter "Damn Firebolt," but it was without any rancour.

Looking into her eyes he was once again taken with how beautiful she looked. Her face was flushed from their exertions and she was smiling at him.

On impulse he held out his Firebolt. "Want to take a go?" he asked softly.

Ginny's face brightened. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, really." he replied, giving her a smile in return.

Not one to turn down a chance to fly a world class broom, Ginny handed Harry her broom while she took the Firebolt. After giving her a quick rundown on its controls and what to expect with the more powerful broom, he urged her into the sky.

Ginny took off and shrieked with joy as she rocketed aloft. Harry watched mesmerized for a few minutes, just enjoying looking at Ginny fly.

She swooped down near his head, shouting, "Come on Potter, get your arse on my broom and get up here."

Harry laughed and joined Ginny in the air. They flew together until the sky began to darken. He had a continuous smile on his face as he watched Ginny soar with such exuberance and joy.

But like all good things it came to an end as it became to dark to fly safely. They landed and Ginny returned Harry's broom.

Without thought, she hugged Harry hard. "Thank you, thank you," she said over and over.

Harry was taken by surprise at Ginny's hug but he soon gave himself over to it, loving the tantalizing fragrance of her hair as he buried his face into her shoulder.

After more time than just two friends should be hugging, they slowly parted. Ginny looking at him enigmatically, a shy smile on her face.

Slowly they made their way back to the castle, talking about their flying. All to soon for either of them, they arrived back at the castle.

Suddenly Dean, Ginny's boyfriend appeared before them, looking quite angry. "Where have you been?" he chastised hotly.

Ginny scowled. "I was helping put the equipment away," she answered lowly, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Why'd that take so long? Dean asked, glaring in Harry's direction. "The rest of the team has been back for over an hour!"

"I helped Harry practice his Seeker moves," Ginny replied, her lips a thin line with her displeasure.

"Whatever," Dean replied with a scowl, grabbing Ginny's hand and begin to lead her off.

Ginny looked back at Harry over her shoulder apologetically.

Harry gave her a nod and a small smile, letting her know that he was okay. Ginny smiled slightly at him before she was dragged out of sight.

Harry watched her go, remembering the hug they had shared and the feeling that maybe Ginny had wanted a little bit more. "Yes, things merited watching," he thought to himself. If indications were what he suspected, Dean's days as Ginny's boyfriend were numbered and he'd be there when that happened and they'd see where things went from there.

It was a very happy Harry that made his way up to his dorm to get ready for dinner. His heart soaring with thoughts of one Ginny Weasley and what the future may hold.


	58. Owl Post

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Owl Post**

Harry and Ginny were just sitting down to dinner when a large barn owl came tapping at the window.

Ginny, who had just taken her seat, sighed and began to get up.

"I'll get it," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dear. I don't think I've sat down for more than five minutes since I got home."

"No problem," Harry replied as he rose and went to the window. He relieved the owl of its burden, who without waiting for a reward, took flight and left.

Harry frowned slightly, recognizing the green ink and elegant handwriting without even looking at the crest emblazoned on the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked, slightly concerned by Harry's reaction.

"Minerva," Harry said curtly as he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

 _Please make arrangements to visit me at your earliest convenience as we have serious matters to discuss concerning your children._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What's it say?" Ginny asked, growing concerned by the look on her husband's face.

Harry just handed her the letter and let her read it for herself.

"Good Godric, what have they gotten themselves into now?" Ginny muttered lowly.

"I'll floo Minerva and let her know we'll be there as soon as we're finished eating, as long as that's okay with you?" Harry said, heading towards the parlour.

"Yeah, best not put it off," Ginny replied, wondering what their children had done now.

After a hurried and mostly silent dinner, the Potter's found themselves in Minerva's office.

Harry and Ginny shared a glance as they took in their three children sitting slightly off to one side. James and Albus looked absolutely terrified while Lily looked much calmer, in fact they could swear they could see a slightly smug look on her face.

Harry and Ginny took their seats across from the Headmistress, though they could still see their children off to the side.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall began. "While I rarely get the parents involved when it comes to disciplining their children, I feel that because of the scope of this matter, I had no other choice."

"From the exploding toilets, pink Slytherins, dancing flamingos and a mess in the Great Hall larger than anything I've ever seen in all my years here at Hogwarts, I felt it necessary. It has the hands of a Potter written all over it and as your two sons have been caught numerous times, I can't help but believe that they were involved," Minerva said with disapproval.

Harry and Ginny turned their attention to their two sons.

"Well boys, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Ginny asked sternly.

"Mum! I swear we didn't have anything to do with it," James pleaded, Albus nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

While Ginny was talking to their sons Harry was looking at their daughter, Lily. Though her face showed no emotion, he couldn't help but notice her eyes were twinkling with delight.

Harry turned back to Minerva. "May I ask why Lily is here?"

Minerva gave a small shrug. "She said she wanted to be here to support her brothers," she replied. "And since you were going to be here, I saw no reason not to comply."

Harry listened while his wife read the riot act to their sons, chastising them for their actions and not having the where-with-all to admit their misdeeds when they were caught.

All thought their lambasting, James and Albus continued to claim they had nothing to do with what had happened.

Ginny finally ran down and turned to the Headmistress. "What is their punishment going to be?" she asked with a sigh.

Minerva glanced at the two boys who were sitting there looking quite forlorn. Neither would meet their parent's eyes, staring instead at the floor before their feet.

"They will each receive two weeks detention and will be forbidden from going to the next Hogsmeade visit," she said sternly.

"Two weeks!" James protested in distress.

"Be glad it isn't more," Ginny snapped.

James and Albus nodded in acceptance, hanging their heads.

"You three are dismissed," Minerva said to the children.

As they got up and departed, Harry said to Minerva. "One moment." as he got up and followed his children.

Lily was the last in line and he caught up to her on the landing outside the door.

"Lily, one minute," he said softly.

Lily stopped and turned to her father, her eyes wide.

Harry waited until James and Albus disappeared from sight and he bent down level with his daughter.

"It was you," he said softly, his eyes crinkling.

When Lily looked like she was going to protest, Harry said "Don't try and deny it. I know it was you."

Lily looked at her father fearfully.

"All I can say is . . . well done," he said, his voice full of pride.

Lily's face changed from one of fear to one of relief.

"Pink Slytherins," Harry said with a smile. "They were your Uncle Fred's and Uncle George's favourites."

"I know," Lily whispered. "I did that to honour them."

"Plus you didn't get caught," Harry chuckled. "You truly have the Marauder's spirit."

Lily beamed at her father.

Harry leaned in and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Alright, off with you. Your Mum and I will see you at Christmas."

"Thanks, Dad," Lily said, giving him a hug. She gave him an impish grin and darted down the stairs.

Harry watched her go, a smile on his face. Taking a deep breath, he schooled his face and returned to Ginny and Minerva. He found them chatting amicably and sipping tea while they waited for his return.

Harry gratefully accepted his own cup of tea as he sat down, noticing the smile on Minerva's face.

"Harry, Ginny," she said with a chuckle. "Sorry if I worried you but I just knew you'd want to be here and see things for yourself."

Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"First off, let me tell you I know it was Lily, but there is no proof of that. In fact it was the boy's wands that were used to cast the charms for the majority of the pranks. The other part was done with a rather delicate little potion, something Albus is excellent at and would have had no problem in brewing," she explained with a laugh. "Lily certainly has the guile to "borrow" her brothers wands."

Ginny glanced over at Harry and with a smile said "So what did our daughter have to say for herself?"

Harry actually had to blink back his tears. "She said she did it to honour Fred and George," he said huskily.

Harry saw Ginny react just as he was, fighting the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of her dear brother Fred who had died fighting in the war. Hearing a sniffle, he turned and saw Minerva dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Gathering herself, Minerva gave a low laugh as she pointed at her head which was sprinkled with grey. "You see these," she said with a smile. "Most are the result of your daughter and she's only been here a year and a couple of months."

Ginny glanced slyly at her husband before looking back at Minerva. "Harry said before her first year that she'd be the one to give you grey hair," she said with a grin.

Minerva looked at Harry and Ginny, her eyes warm with affection. "She truly is the best of both of you. I expect great things from her." Then with a smirk she added, "Pranks aside."

Harry and Ginny laughed as they shared an amused glance. Finishing their tea they rose to leave.

Fighting a smirk, Minerva said "I'll keep you apprised of anything Lily gets up to." Causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

Flooing home, they cuddled up on the couch. Harry almost lost it when Ginny said "I wonder what Lily will get up to next." What he found really funny was he was thinking that exact same thing.


	59. Snowballs

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Snowballs**

Harry stood out in the back garden at the Burrow. He was taking in the silent winter splendour. Fresh snow had fallen over night, coating the world in a blanket of sparkling white.

The sky was a brilliant blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen anywhere. With the Sun behind him, the snow glistened like thousands of diamonds, flashing and glittering in the early morning light.

Harry closed his eyes, smiling as he let the peace and tranquillity of the setting seep into him. The only sounds were of the glorious nature around him. Some birds were singing nearby and what he supposed was a rabbit, moving through the bushes accompanied by the sounds of the gentle breeze blowing through the trees.

SPLAT! A snowball hit him in the back of his head, knocking his knit cap down into his eyes. Straightening his cap as he whirled around, eyes scanning his surroundings.

At first he didn't see anything out of the usual but then with a small puff of the breeze he saw several strands of long fiery hair flutter out from behind a nearby tree, accompanied by a soft giggle.

Harry deftly bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, forming it in to a perfect snowball. Keeping it hidden in his hand down at his side, he stalked his attacker.

Suddenly Ginny's head peeked out from around the tree, her beautiful brown eyes opening wide in surprise at see Harry coming her way.

"So Miss Weasley. Attacking me when I had my back turned. Not very sporting of you, don't you think?" Harry said playfully.

Brazening it out, Ginny stepped from behind the tree. "I was just trying to get your attention," she laughed. Though Harry noticed she had another snowball in her hand.

"There are other less violent ways to get my attention," Harry countered, smiling the whole time.

Suddenly they both threw their snowballs at each other. Harry's slightly off target, but it hit the tree, showering the side of Ginny's face with the spray.

Ginny's aim was better, but Harry ignored it as it hit him in the chest as he charged forward at his attacker.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed in delight as she took off running from him as fast as she could.

Ginny looked back over her shoulder, her face alight with joy. Both were laughing hysterically as Harry pursued his quarry.

Ginny tried to dodge at the last moment, but Harry wasn't fooled and he wrapped his arms around her as he caught her, tackling her into the snow.

They rolled over with Harry ending up on top. He tenderly wiped some snow and several strands of hair from her face.

Harry was taken by her beauty. Her eyes were dancing with laughter and the stark contrast of her fiery red hair against the brilliant white snow took his breath away. He felt his love for her swell in his heart.

"I've got you now," he whispered.

"So what are you going to do with me?" she asked coyly, a smile on her face.

Harry didn't answer, at least verbally. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss, which soon became much more passionate.

Ginny moaned in response, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer, vaguely surprised the snow she was laying in wasn't melting due to the fire Harry was igniting in her.

"Merlin, I love him," she thought as she opened her mouth to let Harry's demanding tongue in.


	60. The Trouble With Brooms

a

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Trouble with Brooms**

Harry entered their home through the kitchen and he was surprise not to see Ginny making dinner. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of something crashing in the parlour.

Hurrying forward, he stopped dead as he took in the sight before him.

The room was in shambles, one of the chairs lay knocked over, the pillows and cushions from the couch were scattered about, several lamps and vases lay shattered on the floor, pictures hung askew and books and magazines lay everywhere.

Their dog, Griffin, lay huddled under a table, looking out with a frightened look on his face and the hair on his back was standing straight up. At the top of the stairs their Kneazle, Magic, glared down, back arched and hissing her displeasure.

His eyes ended up resting on his wife, Ginny, who was holding a struggling James in one hand and a small broom in the other.

When she saw him, she shot him a glare. "WHO thought it would be a good idea to give their son a broom for his second birthday?" she asked rhetorically.

Harry grimaced at the the look on his wife's face, but then his lips began to twitch as he fought a smile.

He chuckled softly as he saw Ginny doing the same thing. He stepped over to her, giving her a kiss as he took the broom from her hand.

Why don't you go sit down while I take care of this mess," he said softly.

Ginny smiled and sighed in relief. "I'll just go get dinner started while you clean up in here."

"Don't bother, just go relax a little and I'll order us some take-a-way as soon as I'm done here," Harry replied, giving her a small kiss and a pat on her bum as he steered her towards the stairs.

Ginny smiled saucily over her shoulder as she went to put James in his room and lay down to recover from her arduous afternoon.

At Harry's return look she thought that maybe they wouldn't be eating till rather late.

 **A/N: I must acknowledge sbmcneil for coming up with the name Griffin for the Potter's dog which I unabashedly "borrowed", it's just perfect. It's from her story Without a Trace. I highly recommend it if you haven't read it already.**


	61. Blinded by the Light II

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Blinded By the Light II**

Ginny sat in her room at the Burrow, counting down the minutes before she'd head downstairs and marry the man of her dreams, Harry Potter.

She was sitting at her dressing table with its magic mirror which was being uncharacteristically quiet, holding the small cloth doll of The-Boy-Who-Lived from her childhood that she had found. She smiled slyly glancing at the little scroll she had found listing the bet she and her brothers had made all those years ago. Yes, she was going to have fun springing that on them at the reception.

She was idly running her fingers over its black yarn hair, reminiscing about growing up at the Burrow. She felt tears sting her eyes. "Godric, I'm going to miss you today, Fred," she whispered.

Just then there was a light knock at the door and before she could answer, Luna slipped into the room.

She smiled at the slight blond girl." Where's Hermione?" she asked.

Luna giggled. "Down taking care of Ron," she replied, more focused than Ginny ever remembered.

At Ginny's questioning look, she said "Don't ask. You really don't want to know."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Luna was right, she really didn't want to know. Nothing was going to spoil her wedding day.

Coming over to Ginny, Luna took the brush from the table, ready to fix Ginny's hair. Looking down she saw what Ginny was holding. Gently she reached down and gave the doll a tug.

Ginny let go a little reluctantly.

Luna looked her in the eyes. "This is the Harry from your childhood, the real one is downstairs waiting to begin the next phase of your life together," she said softly.

Ginny smiled and nodded at her friend. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, watching as Luna began to take care of her hair. She braided two strands, one on each side of her head which she wrapped up around Ginny like a crown, leaving the rest long and wavy down her back and framing her face, just like Harry loved it the most.

They talked and chatted about all sorts of things, from Luna's recent trip to Scandinavia hunting Snorkacks, to her recent boyfriend Rolf Scamander, and where Ginny was going on her honeymoon. (Ginny didn't know, Harry was keeping it a secret.)

Luna pinned on her veil and set Aunt Muriel's Tiara on top, finishing off getting Ginny ready.

Luna's eyes met hers in the mirror. "Goblin made items keep the Nargles away so nothing should go wrong when Harry kisses you," she said dreamily.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, whimsical, dreamy, wonderful Luna was back and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Ginny sat for a moment just staring at herself in the mirror, who finally spoke. "You look beautiful, Dear," it said breathlessly.

For the first time, Ginny agreed.

"Will, will I ever see you again?" the mirror asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I left you here for this very day," Ginny replied with a smile. "After the honeymoon you'll be moving into the new house," she reassured the mirror.

Ginny was startled by a knock on the door and her father's voice saying "Ginny, Dear. It's time."

Luna bent and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you downstairs," she whispered.

It seemed in just seconds she was down out in the garden, her father at her side, leading her down the aisle.

At first she was aware of all those seated for the wedding. She was glad both she and Harry wanted a small ceremony with just family and friends in attendance.

Then her eyes fell on Harry and the rest all faded into the background. Harry seemed to have a bright halo of light surround him, leaving everyone else covered by a transparent white fog, still visible but cloaked in the background, barely visible.

Ginny smiled widely, matching the one on Harry's face. "Yes," she thought. "There's were my future lies, with Harry." And she stepped forward ready to start her new life with the man of her dreams.


	62. Giggling Girls

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Giggling Girls**

Harry sat out in the back garden at the Burrow enjoying a butterbeer and the warm early summer weather, thinking happily about the way his life was going. He had a beautiful wife, three wonderful children and an extended family that was all he could have wished for.

His musing was interrupted by the sounds of giggling. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw his daughter, Lily sitting with some of her cousins. Molly, Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy and Victoire.

Though they were speaking softly, they were close enough that Harry could hear bits of their conversation. He heard Victoire say something about Teddy, eliciting another round of giggles from the younger girls.

He looked at Victoire and had to smile. She had just finished her first year at Hogwarts and being part Veela, she was already beginning to mature into the beautiful young woman she would become.

Whispering some confidence, the younger girls broke out in another fit of giggles.

Closing his eyes, he let the musical sound of their giggles wash over him filling him with a warm wonderful feeling.

This made him think back to his own time at Hogwarts when the sound of girls giggling evoked a totally different response. He shuddered at the memory of Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and scores of other girls who giggled and pointed at him. Especially when he had been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

How he hated that sound back then.

Then a smile crept back onto his face, remembering the one giggle he had found so enticing back then. The sound of Ginny's giggle. For some reason it was so totally different from all the others.

It too, had made him experience that warm wonderful feeling. Yes, hearing Ginny's giggle was much different than anyone else's.

His musing was brought to an end by someone flopping down into his lap. Even without opening his eyes, he knew who it was by her tantalizing fragrance.

He smiled as she leaned in and captured his lips in a warm loving kiss, which caused a new round of giggling from the nearby group of girls.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced over at the group who were staring at him and Ginny. They were whispering excitedly while watching the pair, giggling now and again.

He turned his attention back to his wife who was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Soooo," she drawled. "Reminiscing about giggling girls, are we?" she asked humorously.

"How did you know?" he asked in surprise, though he knew he shouldn't be. Ginny always had an uncanny ability to know what he was thinking.

Ginny's only response was to smirk and raise one eyebrow high into her fringe.

Harry couldn't help but laugh lowly. He gently reached up and placed a hand on the back of Ginny's head, pulling her down to share another kiss.

This, of course, caused another round of giggles from their audience.

"Yeah," Harry thought. "Giggling girls aren't so bad after all."


	63. The Wonders of Water

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Wonders of Water**

Harry walked down towards the pond at the Burrow. His hands were thrust into his pockets and he was thinking heavily.

The past year had been a little tough. Ginny had finally decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish her education while he had somewhat reluctantly joined the Aurors at the pleading of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic.

Though he still had some reservations about hunting Dark Wizards he couldn't help but admit that he was enjoying most of what he did.

Arriving at the pond he stopped at the edge and let his thoughts drift.

It wasn't much later that he heard someone approaching and as they came up to him he wasn't surprised to see Ginny.

She came up to him and gave him a hug. Harry sighed contentedly, if it was one thing he loved, it was getting hugged by Ginny. It filled him with such a feeling of warmth and love and he knew he'd never tire of receiving them from her.

"So, out here thinking about the last year," she stated more than asked.

Harry lightly shook his head, smiling at his girlfriend. It was a wonder to him how she had an uncanny ability to know what he was thinking.

"Do you read my mind?" he asked playfully.

Ginny just smirked at him, one eyebrow rising high.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "So when do you have your try-out with the Harpies?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Next Wednesday," she replied. "I can't hardly wait."

"You'll do great," Harry reassured her. "You're the best flyer I've ever seen."

Ginny blushed slightly and looked at him dubiously, thinking back to the Quidditch World Cup and how well all the players had flown.

Harry then grinned at her. "Besides, you have to make it so I can get free tickets to see your games."

Ginny looked at him with a modicum of outrage. "So that's all I am to you, someone to get you free tickets?"

Harry laughed at her. "You know that's not the only reason I love you," he said playfully.

Ginny gave a low playful growl and bumped Harry's hip with hers.

Harry started to laugh but then he felt his feet slip. He had been standing at the very edge of the pond. Arms flailing, a startled look on his face, he splashed heavily into the water.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she watched Harry tumble into the water. Her look changed to a smile as Harry stood, sputtering, a look of disbelief on his face.

Ginny broke out with laughter as she took in the sight of him. He was standing chest deep, water plants hanging from his messy black hair and his glasses dotted with water drops.

"I'm so sorry," she said reaching a hand towards him to help him out of the pond.

She was caught unaware, as a mischievous look enveloped Harry's face and instead of allowing Ginny to pull him from the pond, he gave a hard tug.

Ginny had just a moment to shut her mouth as she fell into the pond. As she rose she stared at him in shock.

"I can't believe you did that," she said in outrage.

Harry just smiled at her. Suddenly he splashed her in the face.

"Oh you are in such trouble, Potter," she replied as she splashed him back.

The next several moments were filled with laughter and squealing as they attacked each other.

Finally they wound down and Ginny found Harry looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

Glancing down she noticed that her white tee shirt and white sheer bra were virtually transparent.

Blushing, she said "Harry?"

Instead of answering, Harry rushed forward and swept Ginny into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Ginny moaned deeply, giving herself over to the feelings Harry was creating.

Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the pond and under a nearby tree. Setting her down for a moment, he drew his wand and conjured a blanket before pulling her down onto it.

Their kisses became more urgent and passionate, hands roaming giving pleasure to each other.

Eventually their ardour died back and they lay snuggled together. Ginny laughed lowly as she picked a water plant out of Harry's hair, not that he seemed to notice it was there.

Ginny loved the look Harry was giving her. It was one of such pure love it made her heart beat a little faster.

If this was the result of ending up in the pond, she thought she'd just have to arrange for it to happen again.


	64. Owls

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Owls**

Harry and Ginny were walking down Diagon Alley, really just window shopping, not looking for anything in particular. Suddenly Harry pulled Ginny to a stop.

Ginny glanced where Harry was looking. They had stopped in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium. He had a wistful but slightly sad look on his face.

After pausing for a moment, Harry turned to Ginny. "Let's go in here for a moment," he said softly.

Ginny looked at him in concern. "Are you sure?" she asked

Harry gave her a small nod. "Yeah, it's time," he replied lowly.

Ginny knew how much Harry missed Hedwig and she was a little worried about him replacing his beloved familiar. "Okay," she replied, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Harry gave her a tight smile as they entered the shop.

Ginny paid more attention to Harry than she did to the multitude of owls that filled the store.

Harry slowly wandered the aisles looking at all the owls closely.

Ginny watched as he'd stop occasionally, looking closely at different owls, but he'd just sigh and move on.

He seemed to be looking for something special in the owl and as they wandered further and further into the depths of the shop, Ginny wondered if he'd ever find what he was looking for.

At the very back, Harry suddenly stopped, a small smile breaking out on his face. Ginny looked at where he was staring and was shocked to see a beautiful Snowy Owl staring back at him.

"This one," Harry whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, wondering if he really wanted another Snowy Owl after Hedwig.

"Yeah," Harry said, a look of joy on his face. He then motioned to the shop keeper, who came scurrying over.

Ginny had to bite back from laughing, he looked very owlish himself.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I'd like to buy this one," he said, pointing at the Snowy Owl.

"Are you sure," the man asked. "She's a bit of a feisty one and hasn't taken to anyone who has looked at her."

Harry gave a low chuckle, "Yeah, I'm sure. How much?"

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, but he whispered "Later," to her.

"Ten Galleons," the man replied. "I'll even throw in a couple of bags of owl treats."

"Perfect," Harry said, as they made their way up to the till.

As soon as he had paid, Harry opened the cage and put his arm in front of it. The owl immediately hopped out onto his arm and scrambled up to his shoulder, rubbing her head against Harry's cheek.

Ginny grabbed the cage and the package containing the owl treats as they exited the shop.

"So, why did you laugh when the man said that she was a feisty one?" she asked inquisitively.

Harry smiled at her. "Hagrid told me that when he bought Hedwig, the man said the very same thing."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Harry stroked his new owl.

"So what are you going to name her?" she asked.

Harry gazed into the owl's bright amber eyes. "Hedwig the Second," he whispered after a moment.

Ginny looked surprised but the owl hooted her approval, rubbing her head into Harry's caress.

Harry looked at Ginny, seeing her surprise. He gave a little shrug, "It just seems right."

Harry looked once more into Hedwig's eyes. "See you at home," he said as she launched herself into the sky.

Harry watched till she was out of sight, Ginny watching him as a smile bloomed on his face. Though it probably wouldn't have been her choice but as long as it made Harry happy, it was alright with her.


	65. Bittersweet

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Bittersweet**

Ginny glanced at the calendar and sighed. Tomorrow was the day she dreaded the most, May 2nd. Not because of her feelings but what it did to her husband, Harry. And she knew this year would be worse. It was the Tenth anniversary of the end of the war.

She had long ago made her peace with Fred's death but Harry just couldn't seem to let go of all the pain and sorrow. Of course he had lost more than just a brother and she felt the loss of people like Tonks and Remus, but not nearly as keenly as Harry did.

She knew allot of it had to do with Harry's childhood, growing up unloved and unwanted. He had embraced those who had loved him and their loss struck deep into his soul.

Every year as the date approached she saw him slip further into melancholy, withdrawing into himself as his feelings overcame him.

Of course as soon as the day was past, he would apologize profusely for ignoring her and the children and she would immediately forgive him, knowing just how much the day affected him.

Just then the object of her musing walking into the kitchen from out back. She looked at him closely, noticing the bags under his eyes. He always had trouble sleeping the week leading up to the Second of May.

"Hey, Love," she called out softly. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

Harry gave her a wan smile but surprisingly he nodded his head.

"What would you like," she asked, turning toward the stove.

"Whatever the kids are having," he replied with a shrug.

"Well, I'm making the boys scrambled eggs and bacon, but you can't have what Lily had," she said with a smirk, just having finished breast feeding their daughter.

"Why?" he asked, giving her a saucy wink.

"Harry!" she squealed in protest, smiling because of how playful he was being. Something that was very unusual for it being so close to The Day.

Harry just wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Prat," she said lovingly.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny awoke and wasn't surprised to find herself alone in bed. The soft light of the pre-dawn was filtering through the window. Sighing, she got up, put on her dressing gown and went looking for her husband.

She was surprised to find him almost immediately. He was standing in the doorway to Lily's nursery, looking quite thoughtful.

"Okay, Love?" she whispered softly, sidling up to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am," he said softly.

Ginny snuggled in tightly, her favourite place in the whole wide world was in Harry's arms. She always felt so safe and cherished.

"May I ask what you were doing here. It's not where I usually find you," she said softly.

Harry sighed and tucked his head further into Ginny's neck, nuzzling into her hair and breathing deeply.

Ginny smiled, knowing Harry's penchant for sniffing her hair, having told her on numerous occasions how calming he found her fragrance. Of course, she couldn't help but think of the other occasions when it did anything but calm him, leading to them having some marvellous sex.

"I've been thinking," he replied quietly.

Ginny didn't press him, knowing that he'd tell her when he was ready. "Come back to bed," she urged.

"I'll never get back to sleep," he protested lightly.

"So, we can just cuddle and you can think some more if you need to," she countered.

Harry chuckled lowly. "What would I do without you?"

"Good thing you'll never have to find out, now isn't it?" Ginny said with a smile.

Harry kissed her tenderly and let himself be led back to their bedroom. They laid down together, Ginny snuggled tightly into his side. Harry smiled as she drifted back off to sleep. At least one of them would be rested for the coming day.

 **Harry + Ginny**

Ginny watched Harry carefully all during the memorial service, thankful that Luna and a bunch of the seventh year girls were taking care of the children.

She was a bit surprised, pleasantly so, that though she could see a touch of sadness in him, Harry seemed more pensive than anything. She was also glad that they hadn't asked him to speak this year, it being the tenth anniversary.

Harry had only spoken at the first anniversary and only then because Kingsley had pleaded with him. Every year after he had refused till they finally quit asking.

Ginny heard the applause ripple through the crowd and people began rising. Some going forward to talk to Minerva, Kingsley and a few of the other speakers while the majority headed for the gates, leaving now that it was over.

Harry remained seated till the crowd thinned considerably. He glanced at her, his expression unreadable. Rising he extended his hand to her. "Come with me, please," he said softly.

Ginny fought off rolling her eyes, knowing that by asking, he was telling her he really needed her support right at the moment.

They headed forward and at first she thought Harry was going to talk to Minerva or Kingsley but he veered to the side, walking up to the Memorial that had been raised honouring those who had fallen while fighting Riddle.

Ginny was surprised that there was no one there when they arrived. The few that had stopped by, leaving before they got there, it having been erected at the Second Anniversary memorial service.

It was a tall, stark black obelisk, engraved with all the names of those who had died fighting against Riddle and his Death Eaters.

They stopped a bit short and she watched as Harry's eyes traced the names of those that meant the most to him. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Colin Creevey, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley and last but not least Dobby.

Harry then stumbled forward, resting his hand on the cold dark stone and Ginny was shocked to see tears flowing down his face. He had always been so stoic when he had visited in the past.

Slowly he sank to his knees, resting his forehead against the stone pillar, pulling her down with him, having never let go of her hand the whole time.

"Thank you," he sobbed. "Thank you for your sacrifice not only for me but for everyone who has enjoyed the life you made possible. A life free of the terror that Tom wrought upon our world, a life that has allowed our children to grow up happy and without fear. Thank you."

Fighting her own tears, Ginny smiled. Harry was finally letting go of all that he had held inside for so long.

Suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a fierce hug. "And thank you, Ginny. Thank you most of all, for making my life so worth living, for loving me and giving me the most precious thing in the world, yourself and our children. I can never thank you enough for that."

Ginny didn't know how long they kneeled there and she didn't care. All she cared about was her husband and the healing he was experiencing. She knew in her heart that he'd never again be as affected by this day as he had been in the past.

Ginny just let the warmth and love she was feeling from Harry fill her, just as she knew he was doing the same. Slowly they pulled back and she looked at Harry's face. Though the tears were still fresh on his cheeks, he smiled at her.

"Come on Love. Lets get the children and go home," she whispered.

"Home," Harry said smiling, like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

They rose together, heading off to gather James, Albus and Lily to live the happy life that had been bought at such a terrible price, but a price that some very special people had been willing to pay.


	66. Sleeping

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Sleeping**

It was early morning, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon, giving just enough light to see by. Ginny Weasley slowly rolled over onto her side and looked at her sleeping fiancée, Harry Potter

She couldn't remember the number of times she had done the very same thing. Simply watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and tranquil that it made her so happy and sad at the same time.

Happy because he looked so relaxed and so much younger because without the creases and lines that adorned his face while awake his skin was much smoother.

It also made her sad because she knew what he had suffered through that put those lines and creases there and it hurt her that he had suffered so much while so young.

She smiled a little as she studied his face closer, glancing first at his eyes, closed now but she loved it when they looked at her, shining bright emerald, showing how much he loved her. Then there were his lashes and how they stood out, black against his tan skin.

She'd never told him how much she loved his eyelashes, ones to die for. They were so long and though he'd hate to hear it, delicate, each one standing starkly from the other, framing his eyes and making them all that more gorgeous.

Her attention then drifted to his nose and she found she had to stifle a giggle. Something she didn't do much of late, giggle that was. It had changed into a more mature, deeper chuckle reflecting the woman she was now and not the girl of her youth.

"His nose," she sighed. Many times she had tried to describe his nose and failed miserably each and every time. It was just **There**. Neither too large nor too small. It wasn't up-turned or hooked. It just sat there in the centre of his face like some supporting actor, playing its role but not standing out.

His cheeks though were another story. Somewhat high and slightly chiselled, they gave such form and character to his face, along with his strong chin. All in all it combined to make Harry an extremely handsome man.

Then there was his mouth. Full lips that were so soft and warm that were able to do such amazing things. The pleasures they could give, whether just kissing her or drifting to other parts of her anatomy. Jut thinking about it made her shiver.

Lastly her eyes drifted to his forehead where the famous scar was just visible sticking out from his fringe. It was faded some now, this year since the death of Riddle and that was how she and Harry now saw him.

No grand Lord of anything, no self-aggrandized name. Just Tom Riddle, orphan, loner, insecure. They pitied him a little, so much potential wasted. Also, in some respects from a similar background as Harry. It was amazing how different they had turned out.

Ginny returned her focus back to the scar. They were rather happy it was fading and the healers had said it would continue to do so. It was just one less thing that brought unwanted attention Harry's way. He'd hated how people always looked at his scar and not at him. Pointing and muttering, focusing on The-Boy-Who-Lived and not on Harry, the person.

She chuckled lowly remembering an incident from just the other day. A comely shop girl had flirted with him but she turned disappointed when she didn't see his scar, lighter and half hidden in his fringe. She had made the comment that he looked a lot like Harry Potter.

Harry had looked relieved and said "Yeah, I get that a lot." They had a good laugh about it when they exited the shop.

Her eyes drifted back to his mouth, slightly open as he slept silently. It had actually freaked her out a little the first couple of times she had noticed. It seemed he wasn't breathing at all. It was only when she looked closely and saw the slow rise and fall of his chest that she knew he was alive.

She was again taken with how peaceful and serene he looked

She noticed his eyes flutter and opened, his emerald orbs taking in her looking at him.

"Watching me sleep again?" he asked humorously.

Blushing, she leaned over and gave him a tender kiss. "Yeah," she admitted.

A smile crept onto his face. "You're barmy," he said softly.

"Yup, barmy in love with you," she whispered as she leaned in for another kiss.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed his way across her jaw line and worked his way further down, inflaming Ginny's desire.

"Yes," Ginny thought as Harry invoked the pleasures that only he could. "I love you," she murmured as she gave herself over to the passion she was feeling.

"I love you too," Harry replied as they joined together in the age old dance of love shared by man and woman.


	67. The Trouble With Hormones

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Trouble with Hormones**

Harry entered the house with trepidation. Lately Ginny had been touchier than a Blast-End Skrewt. From one moment to the next he couldn't tell what her mood would be.

He'd find her either giddy, angry or crying her eyes out and it was driving round the twist.

He had tried to talk to her about what was going on but that had either raised her anger or set her off crying. Either way she refused to talk about it.

Setting his things down, he called out hopefully. "Ginny, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," came her cheerful reply.

Harry made his way into the kitchen where he found his wife cooking dinner. While no where near as accomplished as her mother, Ginny had become a more than adequate cook and baker, her home-made bread being one of her specialities.

Harry's mouth watered as he took in the wonderful aroma of the bread baking in the oven. On the stove she had a pot of stew going, adding to the aromas that just said "Home" to Harry.

Glancing around with a puzzled look he asked "Where is James?"

Ginny turned from the stove. "He's upstairs sleeping like a baby." She then giggled, "Good thing he's a baby."

Harry sighed in relief, it looked like happy Ginny was present for the moment.

Ginny looked at him hopefully. "If you can finish getting dinner ready, I'll go up and feed and change James."

"Sounds like a plan, dear," he said with a smile.

Ginny hurried off to take care of James. Harry checked on the stew and finding it doing okay, he set the table. He took the bread out of the oven and set it aside to cool slightly, gave the stew one last stir and headed off to check on his wife.

He found her in the nursery, sitting in the rocker, breast feeding their son. He paused in the doorway, a smile forming on his face as he listened to Ginny sing softly as James suckled happily.

Harry found himself fighting back his tears as he took in the scene of pure love before him. He must have made a sound because Ginny suddenly looked up at him.

"He's just about done," she said softly.

Harry walked over, bent down and kissed Ginny on the top of her head.

Ginny looked at him and saw him looking down on her and James with a huge grin on his face. "What?" she asked with a smile.

Harry gave a little shrug. "Just seeing you holding and feeding James . . .it just struck me. The love I see and feel. It's a dream come true."

Ginny couldn't help but smile back, so glad seeing Harry so happy. She had to fight back her own tears as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

James released his mouth and yawned mightily. Ginny raised him up over her shoulder and gently patted his back. This caused James to burp loudly, much louder than you would have expected from someone so small.

They both laughed as Ginny handed James to Harry and while she straightened her clothing, Harry went and placed his son in his crib. As he stood there for a moment just staring at James, Ginny came up to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We have a beautiful son," she sighed contentedly.

Harry leaned his head over onto Ginny's. "Yes we do," he said softly.

Harry's stomach chose that moment to rumble lowly.

Ginny straightened up and looked at Harry with a smile. "Well I've fed James, I guess I need to feed you now," she said with a chuckle.

Harry quickly cast a monitoring charm and they headed down to the kitchen.

They had just started to eat when Ginny's head popped up and she smiled brightly. "I almost forgot, James said his first word today."

Harry stopped eating, eager to hear what his wife had to say. They had a little bet on what James' first word would be. Harry sure it would be mum or some variation of it and Ginny positive that it would be Da.

"So who won?" Harry asked with a grin.

Ginny laughed. "No one."

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she rolled her eyes. "James' first word was Griffin, or at least it sounded like it. He was looking right at the puppy when he said it," she explained.

Harry sighed, a sad smile on his face. "I should have guessed it," he said softly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, wondering about Harry's demeanour.

Harry looked at Ginny and she could see a touch of pain reflected in his eyes.

"I was just remembering something Remus told me. He said my parents had a bet like ours and my first word was Padfoot, or as he said it Pahfoo," he said with a sad sigh.

Ginny just stared at him for a moment before she burst into tears and fled from the room. Harry stared in shock, wondering what was wrong.

Rising quickly he followed Ginny upstairs, where he found their bedroom door shut and locked. Not wanting to upset her more by opening the door magically, he knocked softly. "Ginny?" he called out concerned.

"Just leave me alone," Ginny sobbed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slightly distressed at how she was acting.

When she didn't answer, he called out again. "Ginny?"

"I will be, just leave me alone for now, okay?"

"Alright, Love," he replied, wondering what was going on with his wife.

He wandered back downstairs feeling so bewildered. Slowly he cleaned up the kitchen, first wondering if he should put Ginny's dinner under a warming charm, but finally deciding to put it away. He'd just reheat it if she wanted more to eat.

All the while he was working he kept thinking about what to do. After feeding Griffin, he came to a conclusion. If he had no clue as to what was going on, he'd just have to ask someone who might.

Heading into the parlour and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Tossing it into the grate, he called out "The Burrow," and stuck his head into the green flames.

Molly was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea when the floo flared and Harry's head popped into existance.

"Harry! What can I do for you, dear?" she asked kindly.

"Is Dad available to talk to?" he asked, cringing slightly.

"He's out in his shed. Why don't you pop over and go talk to him," Molly replied with a smile.

A moment later Harry stepped out of the floo.

"Everything alright?" Molly asked, seeing the look on Harry face.

Harry gave a non-committal shrug. "I just need to talk to Dad about something," he said, not wanting to tell his mother-in-law what was going on.

Molly gave him a smirk, which Harry missed because he didn't want to meet Molly's eyes. "You just head on out and talk to Arthur," she said knowingly. She figured he wanted to talk to her husband about something concerning Ginny.

As Harry walked out the door, she sat back down and sipped her tea while shaking her head with a smile.

Harry entered Arthur's shed and found him playing with some sort of muggle appliance. It was in so many pieces that he couldn't even tell what it had been.

His father-in-law looked up and saw Harry enter. "Harry! This is a surprise." When he saw the look on Harry's face, he put down his screwdriver and asked "What is the problem?"

Harry gave him a sad grin. "Is it that obvious?" he asked lowly.

"Well, you have a troubled look about you, so I could guess that something must be on your mind," the older man said with a smile.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's Ginny. She's acting all crazy and it's making me barmy," he replied, looking at the man he considered a father, hopefully.

"Ah," Arthur replied with a knowing look. He pulled his wand and conjured a couple of chairs. "Have a seat," he said, turning to his workbench.

He reached up to the shelf above it and pulled down a huge old book. Reaching in where it had been he pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and couple of tumblers. He poured a generous amount in each glass and handed one to Harry as he took his seat.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on," he said, taking a sip of his Firewhisky.

Harry sighed deeply, slumping back into his chair. He took a gulp of the dark smokey liquid, feeling it burn slightly as he swallowed.

He gazed at Arthur, a slightly bewildered look in his eyes. "It's Ginny. She's . . I mean . . . Well. . . one minute she's happy as can be and then at the drop of a wand, she's either so angry or bawling her eyes out . . ."

Arthur gave a small laugh, drawing a glare from Harry.

"How long has this been going on?" Arthur asked, ignoring Harry's harsh look.

Harry thought for a moment. "A week and a half or there about," he replied.

Arthur gave him a smile. "I take it she's as touchy as a Dragon guarding her eggs?"

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, something like that," he said with a touch of humour.

Arthur relaxed back into his chair, taking another sip of his firewhisky. "Ah, yes, I remember it well," he said with a fond smile.

When Harry looked at him in surprise, he gave a low laugh. "When Molly carried Bill, it was just like when Ginny carried James, smooth sailing the whole time but with Charlie, well lets just say that it was a completely different kettle of fish, the most minor things set her off."

Harry looked at him in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You mean . . ."

"I'd bet my last Galleon on it," Arthur said with a smirk.

Harry sat there lost in thought and idly took a sip of his firewhisky, a smile breaking out on his face, causing Arthur to chuckle lowly.

"She's pregnant," he said in awe.

"I believe so," Arthur replied with a grin.

Harry stood suddenly and gulped down the last of his drink. "Thanks, Dad," he said with a huge smile. "I've got to go. I've got to get back to Ginny."

Arthur stood and Harry took him into a fierce hug. As he turned to leave, Arthur said, "Don't worry Harry, I won't tell a soul, not even Molly."

Harry nodded and rushed from the shed.

When he arrived home he found Ginny sitting hunched up on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Harry sat down next to her and drew her into his body.

"Where did you go?" she asked sadly.

Harry smiled at her. "I went and talked to Dad," he said tenderly.

"About me, I suppose," she said, her eyes misting slightly.

"Yeah, but it was a good talk and he told me what is probably why you are acting like you are," he said soft a soft smile.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "What did he say?"

Harry could help but grin at her. "He thinks you're pregnant."

"Really?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

"Really," Harry replied.

"But I can't . . . be," Ginny said slowly. Then her eyes brighten and she smiled widely. "Another baby," she whispered with a smile.

"Another baby," Harry echoed. He then leaned in and captured Ginny's mouth in a tender kiss which quickly became more and more passionate.

Harry picked Ginny up and headed for their bedroom, praying that James' monitoring charm wouldn't inturrupt.


	68. Bliss

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Bliss**

Harry looked across the room at his beloved Ginny. She was in an animated conversation with Neville and his new girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. She looked so happy and carefree, smiling and chatting, it took his breath away.

Then, looking at Ginny always took his breath away, either because of how beautiful she was or how much her love for him overwhelmed him. He couldn't believe how lucky he felt for having her in his life.

He was startled out of his musing by someone coming up to him.

"Great party," Hermione said.

"Yeah it is," Harry agreed, his eyes going back to Ginny, eliciting a giggle from his companion.

"So what did you get the birthday girl?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Oh, you know, the usual. The Sun, the moon and the stars."

Hermione sighed with a smile. "I never would believe at just how romantic you've become," she said, her eyes darting to her boyfriend, Ron. "I wish someone else was as romantic as you've turned out to be," she added wistfully.

"Sorry," Harry said with a smirk. "There are some things even the Saviour of the Wizarding World can't do."

Hermione gave him a patronizing look, glad that Harry could now joke about all the names and titles that he had acquired over the years.

Hermione glanced at him again. "So really, what did you get Ginny for her birthday?" she pressed.

Harry took a quick glance to make sure Ginny was still across the room. "I'm taking her away for the next week on holiday."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Where are you taking her?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry, that's privileged information," Harry replied with a smirk. "Only Arthur knows in case someone needs to get a hold of us and he's sworn to secrecy."

Hermione huffed in displeasure. "Surely you can trust me," she pouted.

Harry laughed at her. Never while attending Hogwarts had he seen Hermione pout. She had changed quite a bit herself since then.

"Sorry but you can never keep anything from Ron and he can't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it," he said humorously.

Hermione sighed in acceptance, knowing what Harry had just said was the truth.

Just then two small, soft, warm hands covered Harry's eyes. "Guess who?" he heard whispered in his ear.

Not even having to guess, her tantalizing fragrance giving her away, "The love of my life," he answered with a smile.

Ginny slipped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a shot but rather intense kiss, leaving Harry wanting more.

"Good answer," she said playfully as she stared into his emerald eyes.

Hermione gave them a somewhat exasperated look. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," she said with a sigh, heading off to join her boyfriend.

Harry and Ginny barely acknowledged her departure, lost in each other's eyes.

Ginny's eyes darted about mischievously. "Want to go for a walk?" she whispered into his ear.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You know, this is your party."

"So," Ginny shrugged with a smile. "Since it's my party I can do what I want and what I want right now is to be alone with my boyfriend."

Harry saw no reason to disagree with her.

A short time later, they were down at one of their favourite spots, the pond at the Burrow. Harry glanced at the heavens, resplendent in their shining glory.

Looking down at the warm wonderful woman snuggled into his side, he felt a sensation of peace descend on him. He shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Ginny. Seeing the look of pure love in her eyes, he bent and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling. Yes they'd shared so many wonderful kisses but for some reason, this one surpassed all the others. The only thing he could think of to describe it was Sheer Bliss.

Ginny stared into Harry's emerald eyes and what she found there startled her. The fire she saw was deeper than it had ever been before. Slowly his head descended and his mouth covered hers.

She moaned out softly, overcome by what she was feeling. While she had enjoyed their previous kisses, this one contained so much more and she gave herself totally to the bliss she was feeling.

Slowly, they parted. Ginny resting her head on his shoulder, too overcome at the moment to speak.

After a few moments, she heard Harry chuckle.

"What?" she asked, not bothering to lift her head.

"Here I thought you'd try to get what I'm giving you for your birthday out of me," he replied, stroking a hand through her long luxurious hair.

"Oh, that," she replied with a giggle. "Let's just say that I'm all packed and ready to go."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Merlin, I love you," he said, smiling widely.

"Good, because I love you too," Ginny replied, snuggling back into his body.

Harry tighten his grip around her slightly. Smiling, he kissed the side of her head, thinking that growing up he never expected to be as happy as he was right now and this warm, loving, wonderful witch he was holding was the reason.

"So how do you know where we're going," he whispered humorously.

"A woman never reveals her secrets," Ginny replied with a smirk.


	69. Altered Plans

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Altered Plans**

Ginny Weasley sat before her mirror, finishing getting ready for the day. She had great plans concerning spending some alone time with her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

She had just gotten home from her last year at Hogwarts and was so happy that she could spend her time with Harry as she wished. Though they had seen each other during the school year, it was only on Hogsmeade weekends and at Quidditch games. Not nearly enough time in her opinion, one shared completely by Harry.

Pleased with how she looked, she finished by tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"You look lovely," her mirror said to her.

Thanks," she said with a smile, for once she agreed with the mirror.

She hurried down to the kitchen where her mother was just finishing up making breakfast.

"You look lovely," her mother said, echoing what the mirror had said. "So what are you up to today?"

"I have plans to spend the day with Harry," she replied with a smile. "I figure we can go do some shopping, then have a picnic somewhere, maybe go flying and then just be together for the rest of the day."

"That sounds wonderful," Molly replied, happy for her daughter and the young man that she loved so much.

Ginny had just finished eating when she heard the floo flare. She was up in a flash and ran into the parlour where Harry was dusting himself off.

Before he could recover, Ginny slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly.

As they parted, Harry murmured, "Merlin, I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you," Ginny whispered back.

She then smiled at him. "I've got the whole day planned so we can spend it together," she said happily.

Harry gave her a pained look. "Well, you see. . . the thing is I have something I have to do this morning."

Ginny frowned sadly. She so wanted to spend time with Harry and now it looked like all her plans were for nought.

Harry looked at her, seeing her crestfallen look. "You see, today is the day I go and visit Teddy." The he looked at her hopefully. "Would you like to come with me? I'm sure Andromeda won't mind."

Ginny almost laughed at Harry's puppy dog look. Sure it wasn't the alone time she had planned but she knew it was important to Harry to spend time with his godson.

"That sounds wonderful," she replied with a smile.

In no time at all the pair found themselves at Andromeda's. Ginny was shocked as they entered and Harry went immediately to Teddy and picked him up, blowing raspberries on his stomach.

Teddy laughed and squealed at Harry's action, his hair cycling from it's normal turquoise through the whole rainbow before ending up black like Harry's. "Hawee!" he squealed.

Andromeda came up to Ginny, seeing her shocked look. "He wasn't always so free with Teddy. You should have seen him the first time he showed up."

When Ginny looked at her questioningly, she continued. "I had him sit down and placed Teddy in in his arms. He looked so frightened like he was going to hurt or break Teddy. It was rather comical really."

She gazed at Harry playing with Teddy, a smile on her face. "He's come a long way since then."

She had Ginny sit while she went and quickly made a pot of tea. She returned and sat with Ginny, both watching as Harry and Teddy played on the floor.

They saw Teddy scrunch up his face and Harry suddenly wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Merlin, Teddy, what have you been eating?"

When Andromeda went to put down her tea cup, Harry bound up with Teddy. "Stay where your are, I've got this," he said with a smile as he left the room.

Ginny couldn't help herself and followed discreetly behind, stopping in the doorway to Teddy's nursery. She watched in awe as Harry deftly changed Teddy's nappy. Talking to him the whole time.

As Harry finished up, she quietly slipped back to the parlour and rejoined Andromeda. The older witch smiled at the look on Ginny's face.

"He's going to make a fine father when the time comes," she said softly.

Ginny blushed slightly. "I think so too," she replied.

Harry rejoined them moments later and he came over to Ginny. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a brilliant smile.

Harry gently handed Teddy off to Ginny who cuddled him into herself. Teddy stared at her for a moment before his hair changed from Harry's black to Ginny's fiery red.

Andromeda gave a laugh, "Well it certainly looks like Teddy is taken with you."

Ginny looked down at the small toddler she held in her lap, gazing into his eyes that stared up a her intensely. She noticed they were a dark grey that seemed to twinkle with an inner light.

"He has Tonks' eyes," she whispered.

"Yes he does, though his nose and mouth are all Remus," Andromeda said with a sad smile. "He really is a blend of both of them," she sighed.

Harry smiled at the vision of Ginny holding the toddler on her lap. He could imagine that in a few years that might be their child she was holding.

"What?" Ginny said, when she noticed him staring at her. There was something about the look in his eyes that struck deep inside her. It was a look of such love that it made her breath catch.

"Nothing," Harry said, blushing slightly, he didn't want to say what he was imagining with Andromeda there.

The way he reacted and the look on her face made Ginny think and she was pretty sure what Harry had been thinking, causing her to blush too.

Harry quickly looked at Andromeda. "Do you need to do anything or run any errands? Ginny and I would be happy to watch Teddy for a while, wouldn't you Ginny?" he said in a rush.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind at all," Ginny concurred.

Andromeda looked hesitant for a moment, then said "Well I do need a few things from the grocers. If you really wouldn't mind, I could run there, if it wouldn't be a bother."

Harry laughed after getting a reassuring look from Ginny. "It's no bother at all. Go, take as much time as you need. I'm sure Ginny and I can handle this little guy for a while."

Andromeda smiled and went and hurriedly changed. In less than ten minutes she was out the door, thanking them profusely before she left.

It wasn't a minute after Andromeda left that Teddy squirmed in Ginny's lap. "Down," he said.

Ginny set him down and he walked a bit unsteadily over to where a couple of his toys lay on the ground. He chose a stuffed Dragon and brought it over to Ginny. Holding it up at her he smiled and yelled "Rarrrr."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his antics. A minute later he was stuffing the Dragon's head in his mouth. Harry gently took it away, causing Teddy to frown at him.

The frown turned to squeals of delight when Harry pulled his wand and levitated the Dragon around the room.

"Dragin Fwy, Dragin Fwy," he cried as he stumbled around after it.

Harry and Ginny ended up on the floor playing with Teddy, though half the time Ginny just sat back and watched Harry with Teddy. She was taken with how well Harry did with Teddy. It was evident how much he loved that little boy. She was a little sad that it wasn't Remus there with his son, but she thought that Harry was a pretty good substitute. She knew that Teddy would never lack the love that Harry had been denied growing up.

Andromeda returned a little after an hour and a half, thanking Harry and Ginny for watching Teddy for her. They both reassured her that they loved taking care of Teddy and that they'd love doing it again so that Andromeda could have some time to herself.

The older witch assured them that she would be taking them up on that. Teddy gave a huge yawn and looked like he was about to fall asleep, so Harry picked him up.

Teddy reached for Ginny, so Harry let her take him. He hugged her and said "Ge-knee, lub you."

Ginny fought her tears as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Teddy," she said softly.

Harry took Teddy back and he curled into Harry's shoulder, sucking his thumb as his eyes began to drift shut. Harry carried him into his nursery and tucked him into his cot, whispering, "I love you little guy."

Teddy whispered "Lub you," as he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny watched as Harry left with Teddy, fighting to get her emotions under control. Her eyes met Andromeda's who just smiled at her, no words being necessary, each understanding what the other was feeling.

Harry returned quickly and he and Ginny got ready to leave. Andromeda gave them both hugs and kisses, telling them they could visit or watch Teddy any time they wanted.

As Harry and Ginny walked away, Harry checked his watch. It was only half past one. He smiled at Ginny, "It's not too late, we could still have that picnic and go flying," he said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back. "Sounds like a plan," she said happily. Though her plans hadn't gone the way she had wanted, she wouldn't have changed anything if she could. The morning spent with Harry and Teddy would be one she treasured for the rest of her life.


	70. Why

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Why**

Harry lay alone in Bill's old bedroom at the Burrow. He found sleep evaded him as he thought about the person who meant the most in the world to him, his beloved Ginny.

She had left just that morning for her final year at Hogwarts and he found he already missed her more than he thought possible. With a sigh, he wondered how he was going to last till she was with him again.

Sure he'd be able to see her on the odd Hogsmeade weekend and the handful of Quidditch games spaced through the year, but that couldn't compare with what they had shared the night before.

Ginny had snuck into his room after everyone had gone to bed. They had shared many passionate kisses and hands had roamed further than every before but it was sleeping with her in his arms that he'd miss the most.

As they snuggled together after their ardour had died back, he had told her he loved her and she had said the same back. Though they had both felt it, that was the first time they had said it out loud.

It had slipped off his tongue so easily as if it was second nature, something so sure and concrete that it was said without consciousness thought. It came from the heart and not the head.

It was easy for him to understand why he loved Ginny. She was such a remarkable person. She was feisty and fiery, always willing to put him in his place when he needed it. She was also funny and mischievous, able to give better than she got, ramping things up till the other person screamed enough.

Just thinking about that had him chuckling.

She could also be so tender and kind, watching her with Teddy was a sight to behold. She couldn't love that little boy any more if he was her own.

She was also a superb flyer and though she had tons of natural talent, she didn't rely on that alone. She worked damn hard to polish her skills and that was one of the reasons she was the top scorer for the Gryffindor Team besides being named its captain for this coming year.

The Captain, just one facet that showed off her leadership skills. The other was of her running the DA while he was off hunting the Horcruxes.

That led to her being humble on top of it. She had tried to deny she was the leader but Neville, Seamus and a few others had quietly told him the truth. That without her that the DA would have probably never been reborn or even if it did, it would have died quickly under the assault the Carrows brought down on all but the Slytherins.

The question that bothered Harry and rattled around inside his mind all the time was, Why? Why did she love him so much, or at all.

In his own mind he knew he was nothing special. He didn't consider himself a very powerful or particularly gifted Wizard. Without Hermione he knew he probably wouldn't have passed half his classes.

Even when they were out hunting the Horcruxes, it was her knowledge that got them through. And when the others weren't there he survived by as McGonagall put it, "Sheer Dumb Luck."

Everything he was credited for others had a hand in. From saving the Philosopher's Stone, where he would have failed without Hermione's and Ron's help.

The next year with saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Again it was the knowledge that Hermione provided that led him and Ron to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the discovery of the entrance. Hell, if Ron's wand hadn't been broken, he and Ron would be in the long term care ward at St. Mungo's without their minds. Just plain dumb luck.

His third year just continued to confirm it in his mind. Saving Sirius, Dumbledore had set that all up, and Hermione again, without her time-turner, all would have been lost.

Fourth year was another fiasco. Entered into the damn Tri-Wizard Tournament against his will. Every step of the way he had been given help. From Hagrid telling him what the challenge would be for the first task and the fake Mad-eye telling him to use his broom, a double dose of help.

The second task was no different. It was Dobby who had provided him with the Gillyweed the very morning of the task. If it hadn't been for him, he would never have started, let alone finished.

That brought him to one of his worst memories, the dreadful third task and the death of Cedric Diggory. He had learned that his way through the maze was made easier by the fake Mad-eye, who had also Imperioused Viktor Krum who had attacked Fleur, taking her out of the running.

He had even tried to take out Cedric and only by him stumbling across the two and stunning Krum had prevented that from happening, though in hindsight he now wished he had let the Bulgarian stun Cedric. It would have been much preferable to what actually happened.

The memory still haunted his dreams. Injured by the Acromantula, he had in his stupidity and arrogance agreed to take the Cup together with Cedric. Then what did he do? NOTHING!

Did he shout at Cedric to Apparate away to get help or to run? NO! He had not. "Kill the Spare!" still echoed through his mind, sometimes even when he was awake.

But even that wasn't his biggest failure. The end of his Fifth year, that was the clincher as far as he was concerned. He had let Tom Riddle, A.K.A The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort as he preferred to be called trick him into going to rescue his Godfather, Sirius at the Ministry of Magic, who didn't really need to be saved.

It was a clever trap to obtain the Orb containing a copy of the damn prophecy, leading to Sirius and other members of the Order Of The Phoenix coming to rescue him and his friends with many being injured and Sirius killed.

Again his arrogance and hubris got the one person in his life who truly wanted to look out for him and loved him like a father, killed.

Then finally, the Final Battle and the events leading up to it. All those who had died that night in what should have been his place. Riddle inadvertently making him a psudo-Horcrux.

A fact he would have never known except for the gift of Snape's memories as the man died. Then Narcissa Malfoy lying to Riddle, protecting once again. Even the death of Riddle was really by his own hand, casting the Killing Curse that rebounded and struck the caster.

Harry lay there till well after midnight, pondering WHY?

He was suddenly startled out of his musing by the rapping on the window of a huge Barn owl, One he recognized as one of the Hogwarts owls.

Rising slowly he wondered who would have sent him anything from there. It was too soon for something from Ginny, she'd only gotten there this past evening.

Taking the scroll and finding a couple of owl treats which he gave to the grateful owl, he slowly unrolled the scroll.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _Something prompted me to write to you tonight. Things just kept rolling around in my brain and I feel I just have to write you and tell you something._

 _I know you struggle with accepting that I love you. You feel you need to know why._

 _I want you to know it's not because of all the things you've done. I love you because you're My Harry. My sweet, kind, compassionate Harry. The one who loves me with all your heart._

 _The one who puts up with my damn temper when it gets me into trouble, the one who forgives me when I get mad at you for silly reasons. The one who will do anything for my family._

 _And especially the one who would do anything in your power to make me happy._

 _Please never doubt my love for you._

 _Love,_

 _Your Ginny._

Harry reread the letter three times until his eyes so filed with tears he couldn't read any more. Finally falling asleep with a smile on his face. Ginny loved him and that's all that mattered.


	71. Boyfriends

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Boyfriends**

Harry walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Ginny was there preparing the dough for the bread for that evening's meal.

As he got his drink, his daughter came in to get something to drink herself. He looked at his daughter and what a beautiful young woman she had grown up to be. Though not quite the spitting image of Ginny, she did have her fiery red hair, beautiful brown eyes and cute button nose, but her mouth was definitely his, the lips fuller, just making her all the more devastatingly beautiful.

"Hey, Mum," Lily said offhandedly. "I'm going out with Bill this afternoon."

Harry wondered why she'd be going out with his brother-in-law.

"Well just don't stay out too late, Dear. We have an early morning tomorrow and I don't want to have to fight to get you out of bed," Ginny said a bit sternly.

"Yes mother," Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"Is he bringing his cycle?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe he is," Lily replied.

Now Harry was really confused. He didn't even know Bill had a motorcycle.

"Well dress appropriately," Ginny said firmly.

"Yes, mother," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," Ginny said with a frown. "You won't be going on another date for a month of Sundays."

" _DATE!"_ Harry thought, finally realizing whoever this Bill was he wasn't Bill Weasley, his brother-in-law.

'Yes Mum," his daughter said contritely, knowing her mother meant every word.

Okay then. Come and give your mum a hug and then go get ready," Ginny said with a smile.

Lily dashed across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mother. "You're the best," she said softly.

"And don't you forget it," Ginny chided playfully.

Lily left quickly and headed up stairs to get ready.

Ginny noticed Harry standing there, his drink half way to his lips, a stunned look on his face.

"All right there?" she asked with a smile, fighting down the laugh that threatened to escape.

Harry snapped back to himself. "Who is this Bill?" he said, staring at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's Lily's new boyfriend," she explained calmly.

"And why haven't I met him?" Harry asked firmly.

"They've only been going out about a month," Ginny replied patiently.

"That's no excuse," Harry said with a frown.

"Yes, Dear," Ginny replied, giving him a patronizing look.

Harry looked at her unhappily and sat down at the table, contemplating what he wanted to do. Slowly a smile spread across his face and a mischievous look sprang into his eyes.

A short time later he heard Lily descend back down into the parlour. "Lily, come here, please," he called out.

Lily came into the kitchen a bit reluctantly. "Yes Dad?" she asked.

Ginny looked over her daughter, pleased to see what she was wearing. She had put on a heavy pair of black jeans and a nice emerald green scooped necked tee that had a lace detail at the neck. She had also plaited her hair and had a Weird Sisters Denim jacket draped over her arm.

She gave Lily a curt nod in approval that elicited a small smile from her daughter.

Harry locked eyes with his daughter. "I want you to introduce me to your boyfriend before you leave," he said pointedly.

"Yes Dad," she replied in resignation.

Harry gave her a nod and Lily went back into the parlour.

As Ginny placed the bread into the oven, she gave Harry a questioning look. "What are you up to?" she asked lowly.

Harry just smiled benignly at her, though she could see his eyes sparkling deviously.

A short while later the sound of a motorcycle could be heard approaching. Harry sprung up and went to the cupboard, taking out wand cleaning kit, he sat back down at the table and hastily took out the supplies. He quickly ruffled his hair, making sure that his scar was visible. Drawing his wand he began to clean and polish it.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Really?" she said, her eyebrows rising into her hairline.

Harry just shrugged. "Just making a point," he said airily.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They heard the front door open and Lily leave.

Harry frowned but before he could say anything they heard Lily come back in. She was talking softly but intently with someone, causing Harry to smile.

Lily came in leading her boyfriend by the arm. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Bill Thompson," she said cautiously, a hopeful smile on her face.

Harry looked up nonchalantly, looking as if he was a bit surprised. He took in the young man before him. He was wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket, unzipped almost all the way down, exposing a rather nice pale blue button down shirt. He also had on a pair of heavy black denim jeans.

He had a slightly chiselled face with bright blue eyes, medium brown hair that was cut neatly. He also sported what looked like several days of growth on his cheeks and chin. Though he looked rather nervous, all in all, Harry was rather impressed by the young man.

"Bill, this is my father, Harry Potter," she said in introduction.

Bill's eyes flitted up and landed on Harry's scar, his eyes widening in surprise and his nervousness increase ten-fold as he realized just who Lily's father actually was.

Undeterred, he stepped forward and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said confidently.

Harry gave him a genuine smile as he stood. He extended his hand acting like he was surprised to see he still had his wand in it. He quickly switched it to his other hand and shook Bill's hand. He was pleased when Bill shook his hand firmly.

It's nice to meet you too," he said amicably. "So, tell me a little about yourself," he said with a slight smirk.

Bill's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak.

"DADDY, Please," Lily cried in embarrassment. "We're going to be late," she pleaded.

"Oh, where are you going?" Harry asked inquisitively, a small smile on his face.

"We're going to hear a new band play down at that new place on Willow," Lily said in exasperation.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Tea House, Daddy, just a Tea house and they only serve tea and coffee and some of those muggle soft drinks, really," she said, slightly panicky.

Harry smiled at her, his eyes dancing with mirth. "That sounds nice, Pumpkin. Have a nice time and remember what your mum said about being home early."

Lily's face burned in embarrassment, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her.

"We will and I will," she said hurriedly, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and trying to drag him towards the door.

Bill looked back over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you sir," he said looking a bit bewildered.

"It was nice meeting you too," Harry said with a smile. "Don't be a stranger," he added as his daughter managed to drag him from the room.

They heard the door slam and Harry went to sit back down, a smug look on his face.

Ginny burst into laughter. "Did you see the look on his face when he realized who you were," she said trying to catch her breath, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, wasn't it great," Harry replied, grinning at his wife.

Ginny flopped down into Harry's lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss. "Yeah it was, but I wonder how long it will be before your daughter speaks to you again." Then she laughed. "Merlin, Pumpkin? Really? You haven't called her that since she was nine and told you not to. Nice touch."

Harry smiled smugly. "Yeah, It just came to me and I couldn't resist."

Suddenly his eyes darted around the room as if he was looking for someone. "It's awful quiet, don't you think? Whatever will we do now that we're all alone?" he asked lowly.

Ginny's eyes lit up and she kissed him passionately. "Race you," she said huskily as she sprang up and ran for the stairway.

Harry smiled as he took off after his wife, loving her all the more, especially with how much she enjoyed his teasing of his daughter.


	72. End of an Era

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **End of an Era**

Ginny came home quite late, having had to spend some time at St. Mungo's for a Bludger injury that the team trainer thought it was best if someone with a bit more skill should treat.

Though she was very tired, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away so she made herself a pot of tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

Her mind went back to the game from that afternoon. She'd actually played quite well, scoring 12 goals and helped the Harpies cement their position going into the playoffs

She smiled as she remembered the goal that was the turning point in the game. She had taken a great pass that was thrown exceedingly hard at a difficult angle to score the goal. It was also the one where she took the Bludger to her thigh.

She had seen it coming at the last second and could have rolled out of it's path, but to do so she would have taken herself out of scoring position or at least allowed Ballycastle's Keeper to recover in time to block her shot.

Ignoring the Bludger, she took the shot milliseconds before the Bludger struck. It had hurt for a moment but the elation she felt from scoring pushed it from her mind.

It was her selfless action, literally "taking one for the Team" that had inspired her teammates to pick up their game and drove them on to victory.

It was only after the Snitch had been caught and she went to land did the injury make itself known again. She had grimaced heavily, barely keeping from crying out as she almost collapsed from the pain.

She bravely waved to the crowd and it was only because of the support from one of her fellow Chasers that she was able to walk off the pitch.

Even now after treatment it still throbbed some. Glancing down at her leg, though her jeans covered it, she knew she'd have a spectacular bruise in the morning.

Sipping her tea, she sat there thinking about her long career. Rookie of the year, Top Scoring Chaser in her second year and eight out of nine since then. Reserve Chaser on the English Team during their World Cup winning season. Even though she wasn't a starter, she still scored six goals during the short time she had gotten to play.

All in all she thought she had done rather well.

She was startled out of her reminiscing by the sound of someone standing in the doorway.

She smiled as she took in the sight of her husband, Harry standing there, his hair tousled from sleep and his glasses were slightly askew.

He looked at her questioningly as he came over to her. "Everything alright?" he asked as he took her into a hug.

Ginny didn't answer right away, she just enjoyed being held by her husband, taking in his warmth and gentle touch.

"I'm fine," she answered eventually.

When Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, she couldn't help but laugh. It was usually Harry who said he was "Fine" no matter what his condition was and it was something of a joke between them.

Ginny laughed too. "No, really, I'm fine," she said. "I did take a nasty Bludger to my leg and will be sporting a pretty bruise tomorrow, but I'm all right."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it this time," he said with a smile, tenderly caressing her cheek.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into Harry's caress, letting all the love he felt for her fill her up as a sense of peace settled over her.

Without opening her eyes she whispered "It's not fun any more."

She missed Harry's look of surprise, though she knew he was wearing it. Slowly she opened her eyes, staring straight into Harry's emerald orbs. She saw all the love and understanding that he held.

"If you're sure," he said softly.

"Yeah, I am," Ginny replied. "I'll play out the rest of the year as far as we make it in the playoffs, but after that, I'm done," she said with surity.

"Whatever you want, Love. You know I'll support you in any decision you make. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me," Harry said tenderly.

Ginny smiled at him, knowing he was telling her the truth. "Let's go to bed," she said tiredly.

Harry nodded and rose, with Ginny following. She winced when she put weight on her leg.

Harry looked at her with concern but she tried to brush it off. "It's nothing, really," she protested.

Harry suddenly picked her up bridal style. She squealed in protest, laughing she said, "Put me down."

But Harry wouldn't be deterred and carried her all the way up to their bedroom. It was quite a bit later before they fell asleep. Ginny was even more exhausted but fell asleep with a smile on her face as she snuggled into Harry's loving embrace.


	73. Anniversary

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Anniversary**

Ginny Potter was having the day from hell. First she had over slept and while the reason for doing so, was both a good and bad (good because she and Harry had stayed up late making love and bad because she had forgotten to set her alarm) it had made her late getting to the Stadium in Holyhead and Gwenog had blown a gasket.

It really irritated Ginny because it was the first time she had been late in her five years on the Team, well except for that one time the portkey arranged by the Team had malfunctioned and she and two other players had ended up in Paris Texas instead of Paris France.

Other than that, she was usually at the Stadium early as she liked to beat the crowd and spend some quiet time getting ready for the game. She enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere that permeated the locker room before the whole team showed up.

She'd spend time talking to the trainers, equipment girls and the other miscellaneous personnel that kept the team running behind the scenes. Ginny felt that most of the time they didn't get enough credit.

Then the lace on her one boot broke, not normally a big deal, but with her running a little late, a situation exacerbated by Gwenog lecturing her for ten minutes about being on time, just put her further behind.

While Ginny finished getting changed one of the trainers had taken the boot to replace the lace, but the damn Harpies had them wearing boots that went all the way up to their knees. Do you know how long the laces are for those things? You could make an emergency harness for a Hippogriff with one.

Finally outfitted in her kit, she went to head out to the pitch and they couldn't find her broom. It had been sent back to the factory for a minor problem with one of the charms on it and they had promised to send it back via express.

Well one of the idiots in the front office gotten their hands on it and forgot to bring it down. Though Gwenog didn't blame Ginny directly, she had glared at her like she was purposely trying to ruin their Captain's day.

Practice had gone well enough once her broom had been tracked down and she was actually able to get in the air.

Lunch had been another fiasco. Somehow the delivery person had lost her part of the order and once they had figured out whose was missing and gotten a replacement order sent and made, Ginny had missed half of the time so she didn't get to eat all of her lunch, plus she had to gulp down what she could, leading to a massive case of heartburn that just made flying that afternoon just peachy.

Ginny had thought about vomiting on Gwenog just for principals sake but had decided not to as she didn't think it would be all that great a prank. She'd have to figure out something much more subtle and couldn't be traced back to her. That she decided to leave for another day.

The afternoon practice was going better until Glinda (don't even go there) got a case of the giggles because of a comment made by their reserve Keeper about doing something highly suggestive about Gwenog because she was in one of her "Moods" that day.

Things had devolved from there, with everyone having to run extra laps and do extra callisthenics, much to the displeasure of the rest of the team.

So here it was, Ginny crawling into the house later than normal, her body aching and wanting nothing more than a hot bath and to go to bed early.

She was slightly surprised as she came through the door. Most of the lights were off, the few that were lit in the parlour were dimmed way down. She looked around, wondering what was going on when Harry walked into the room from the kitchen.

"There you are finally," he said with a smile. "I was about to call the MLE to have you tracked down."

He came over, gave her a kiss and began to lead her into the dinning room.

In her tired state, Ginny wondered what had gotten into Harry, they never ate in the dinning room unless it was some special occasion.

Once inside the door, she stopped dead, her eyes wide as she looked at the table. It was set with their best china, a large bouquet of flowers as a centre piece, candles lit and a scrumptious dinner waiting. She could see all her favourites. Roast beast, mashed potatoes, string beans, fresh bread and a luscious strawberry shortcake for pudding along with a bottle of her favourite wine.

"Harry, what's all this?" she said incredulously.

Harry looked at her a little concerned. "Ah, Ginny, it's our anniversary," he said slowly.

Ginny just stared at him in shock, a blank look on her face. Suddenly she burst into tears. "I can't believe I forgot it was today," she sobbed.

Harry immediately took her into his arms, cradling her into his body. "Shh, shh," he whispered. "It's okay. No harm done."

Ginny cried on his shoulder for several minutes. Finally when she began to get herself under control she told him about her day that had gone so badly.

Harry comforted her, holding her close, stroking one hand through her hair while the other rubbed her back gently.

When Ginny had finally calmed down he sat her at the table and opened the wine and poured her a healthy glassful. As he raised his glass to her he began to chuckle.

Ginny pouted a little, saying "You shouldn't laugh at the day I've had."

"Oh, I'm not," Harry replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

When Ginny gave him a look asking silently what he was thinking, he said, "I'm just imagining what your family will say when I tell them you forgot our anniversary but I remembered."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't!" she cried.

Harry wagged his eyebrows at her. "What's it worth to you," he said suggestively.

Ginny arched an eyebrow and her eyes darkened in passion. "Well, how about we negotiate that after dinner," she said seductively.

Harry laughed but his eyes darkened like his wife's. "I look forward to it," he replied huskily.

They ate in record time, leaving the dishes till the next day.

Though tired Ginny lay in their bed, looking at the exhausted Harry laying next to her, a contended smile on his face. She had to dig deep for reserves of energy and done a few things they only did on "special" occasions but from the looks of it, she didn't have anything to worry about Harry telling her family that she was the one who forgotten their anniversary.

Not that she wasn't willing to pay the price, after all she got just as much out of it as Harry had. Happy Anniversary, indeed.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Once again I draw from real life about the situation. Back when I was still married, my wife forgot it was our third anniversary due to a hectic day. And I did receive a similar payment for my silence. Ah, fun times.**


	74. Aware

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Aware**

On some level, Harry was always aware of Ginny Weasley. Early on, it was very subdued but still there.

He seemed to know instinctively where she was and when she was around. It was very low key the first few years when they were together at Hogwarts but it grew as they became better friends.

He was definitely aware when she started dating. First with Michael Corner and then with Dean Tomas. It was then that the monster inside of him had made itself known.

At first it had surprised him but then as he thought about it, he knew what it meant. He fancied the slight young girl, with her fiery hair and disposition to match.

The more he thought about her the more he found to like and admire. From her zest for life, her amazing flying, her take no nonsense from anyone attitude and her fun, mischievous side. Yes there was a lot about her that he found very appealing.

Then he'd gotten his chance. That first kiss they shared when she had won the game cementing their winning the Quidditch Cup still brought shivers.

He remembered sadly when he had broken things off with her. He hated to do it but felt it necessary. She, of course, had taken it rather stoically. How he marvelled at her strength.

Then came their reunion after the fall of Riddle. How bittersweet that had been. Yes, they rejoiced at the fall of the Dark Lord, but it was tempered by all they had lost.

They had taken things slowly at first, building on the trust they had started when first going out. It had led to the strong loving relationship that they now shared.

He smiled when he felt his new fiancée move against him, snuggling closer into his side as she sighed contentedly in her sleep.

He was so aware of what she meant to him and all she gave him. He placed a tender kiss on top of her head and snuggled down into her as he drifted off to sleep, revelling in the love her felt from and for her.


	75. Fatherly Advice

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Fatherly Advice**

Ginny came into Harry's office where he was working on the next year's lesson plans for his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes at Hogwarts.

"Hey love, Teddy is here and would like to talk to you," she said with a smile.

Harry sighed dramatically, "Thank Merlin, I could use a break anyway," he said with a mock frown.

"You love it and you know it. I know you love to come up with all kinds of ways to torture your students,"she said with a laugh.

Harry's eyes sparkled with devious delight. "You know me too well."

"I guess you don't want me to send him in here then?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll come out." he replied, standing a stretching out his neck and shoulders. "Any idea what he wants to see me for?"

Ginny smirked. "I think he wants girl advice."

"Really? I thought things were going well between him and Victoire?" Harry said with a look of surprise.

"Oh, I think things are going exceedingly well, if you know what I mean," Ginny replied knowingly.

"Ahhhh," Harry said, smiling back at his wife. "You think he's ready to take the next big step, don't you?"

"Maybe," Ginny said coyly.

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at her appraisingly. "Been talking to Fleur lately?" he asked.

Ginny just grinned at him. "Nope," she said popping the P.

The Knut dropped and Harry laughed. "I take it that Victoire has been over to talk to Aunt Ginny then."

Ginny laughed, "Good second guess," she replied.

As they entered the parlour, Ginny said softly, "He's in the kitchen. I'll just go and find myself something to occupy myself for a while. From the look of him, it may take some time for him to work up the courage to tell you why he's really here."

"That nervous, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Ginny replied, her eyes dancing with mirth.

As Ginny headed off up the stairs, Harry headed into the kitchen. He found Teddy nursing a glass of pumpkin juice, staring out the back door.

Harry paused and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest and just studied the young man for a moment. He could tell how nervous Teddy was by the way he was shifting from one foot to the other and the way he was swirling the contents of his glass.

Wiping the smirk off his face he schooled his features. "Ginny said you wanted to talk to me," he said quietly.

You'd thought he had shouted the way Teddy jumped. He stared at Harry in surprise for a moment before he dropped his eyes and scuffed the floor with the toe of one boot. "Yeah, I guess," he said nervously.

Harry pushed himself off the door frame and stepped further into the room. Now that he was closer and Teddy had turned around, he could see the tell-tale small square box shape in Teddy's front pocket.

It took all Harry had to not burst out laughing. Taking a breath, he said, "Want to take a walk out back?"

Teddy shrugged, "Whatever," he replied non-committally.

Harry smiled a little. "How about we grab a couple of brooms and fly for a bit?" he offered as an alternative.

Teddy's eyes lit up and he smiled at his Godfather. "Yeah, I'd like that," he replied, looking a little more at ease.

Teddy set his drink down and the two of them headed out back to the broom shed.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and handed Teddy Ginny's Firebolt III.

Teddy's eyes widened in surprise. "You sure Ginny is okay with this?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's fine," he replied with a smile. Though he hadn't asked, he was pretty sure she wouldn't begrudge Teddy using her broom given the circumstances, at least he hoped so.

Teddy just shrugged. "It's your funeral."

Harry shrugged back, a smirk on his face as he watched Teddy run a hand down the finely polished handle of Ginny's broom, a look of awe on his face.

Harry jumped on his broom. "Are you going to stand there all day admiring it or are we going to fly?" he challenged.

Teddy looked up returning Harry's challenge with one of his own. "You're in for it now, Old Man."

Harry just laughed and rocketed into the air, Teddy close behind. They flew like madmen for the next hour, each trying to outdo the other. It wasn't until Teddy almost ploughed himself on the first and bailed early on the second Wronski Feint that they slowed down and landed.

"I guess the Old Man showed you a thing or two," Harry teased.

"Hey, you were the Seeker, I was just a Chaser," Teddy replied, but he was smiling ear to ear. "Besides, everyone knows you're the best male flyer in the extended Potter – Weasley clan."

When Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly, he said "It's a toss-up between you and Ginny depending on what day it is.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, his wife could FLY.

They settled under a nearby tree after Harry grabbed a couple of Butterbeers from the broom shed that he kept stashed there because it was more convenient than running into the house after flying hard.

After taking a big swig of his Butterbeer he looked at Teddy and asked "So what did you want to talk about?"

Teddy stared off for a moment, surreptitiously running his hand over the box in his pocket.

"How did you know Ginny was the one?" he asked lowly.

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. How did you tell someone about the million little things that made you sure you had found that one special person.

"Besides all the shared interests, it started with the way she looked at me, and I looked at her. It was in her touch, whether just holding hands or when she'd caress my cheek. The way her kisses sent shivers down my spine, still do," he said with a smile.

"It was the way she smiled at me with the one she only had for me. It was the way she felt in my arms and the way I missed holding her even right after she left, even if she was just in the next room. It was the sharing of laughs as well as the sorrows, the way she'd make me feel when I was down or being a prat. It was just realizing one day that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, to make her happy," he said softly with a smile as he reminisced about his life with Ginny.

He glanced at Teddy who had a smile on his face. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. Then he grinned at Harry. "I didn't know you were so sappy," he teased.

Harry shrugged with a smile. "When it comes to Ginny, I'll admit it any day. The right woman will do that to you."

Teddy grinned goofily. "I know what you mean."

"So when you going to ask her?" Harry asked slyly.

Teddy got a shocked look on his face, then it softened. "Soon, I need to talk to Bill first."

Harry chuckled. "Don't let him intimidate you, he's a big softy at heart."

Teddy looked at him sceptically. "If you say so," he replied as if he didn't believe him.

"A word of advice," Harry said with a grin. "Don't tell Tori you asked for her hand, though if she's anything like Ginny, she'll know anyway."

Teddy looked at him wide-eyed. "And she didn't hex you?" he asked incredulously.

Harry laughed, "Believe it or not, no she didn't."

They got up and headed back towards the house. "Want to stay for dinner? Harry asked.

Teddy shook his head. "I'd love to but I've got to go and talk to a man about his daughter," he replied.

Harry patted him on the back. "Good luck, just be respectful but confident. Tori loves you and it's her you need to make happy."

Teddy stopped and took Harry into a fierce hug. "You're a damn fine father," he whispered emotionally.

Harry felt his eyes misting up. "A finer compliment I couldn't ask for. I just try to make Remus proud."

Teddy squeezed Harry harder for a moment before stepping back. "I know you miss them as much as or more than I do, but you've been a wonderful substitute," he said huskily.

Harry could only nod, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking.

Teddy's eyes misted just as much as Harry's. "Give Ginny my love," he said as he turned away.

"I will, and let me know how things go with Bill," Harry said with a smile.

Teddy nodded before he headed off.

Harry found Ginny in the kitchen, starting dinner. "How'd it go?" she asked with a smile.

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her solidly.

After several long minutes where Ginny gave as good as she got, they came up for air.

Ginny smiled at him with that knowing look of hers. "Let me guess, he asked how did you know I was the one."

Harry chuckled deeply. "Yeah he did."

"So what did you tell him?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Harry raised one eyebrow and gave her a mischievous look. "I told him what an ogre you are but you're great in bed."

Ginny laughed. "You did not!" but then looking at him questioningly with a small frown added, "You didn't, did you?"

Harry grinned at her, "You know better," he said, putting her at ease. Then he glanced at the oven. "How long till dinner's ready?" he asked lowly.

Ginny looked at him knowingly. "I just put it in, we should have about an hour."

Harry's smile grew and without warning lifted Ginny up and threw her over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

Ginny shrieked but was laughing, knowing they could always order take-a-way if dinner got burnt.


	76. Some Good Dirt

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Some Good Dirt**

Ginny Potter stood up and stretched out her aching back. Though in marvellous shape due the Quidditch season just ending, the hours she had spent in the garden this past morning had tightened her muscles up.

She surveyed the work she had done and it looked like a pitiful small amount compared to how much she still had to do, but she didn't let that deter her as it was the first day she had done anything. There were many days left as it was just beginning to warm up as Spring finally seemed to be waking up from its winter slumber.

Ginny headed into the house to get some lunch, hoping Harry would be joining her as he had told her he was going to try and take the afternoon off. She smiled to herself and let her mind wander. She knew what she'd rather get up to instead of working on the garden if Harry got the afternoon off.

Instead of the garden salad she had planned, she got out the let over Roast Beast Stew and began to warm it up as she sliced one of the loaves of fresh bread she had baked before she had headed out into the garden.

She was happy to hear the floo flare just a couple of moments later and she hurried into the parlour.

Harry had just exited the fireplace and was removing his Auror robes as she arrived. "Hey Love," he said with a smile. "I not only got this afternoon off but I took off tomorrow as well so we can have an extended weekend."

Ginny's eyes lit up and she hurried across the room and threw herself into Harry's arms, kissing deeply in thanks for arranging to be off.

Harry smiled and wagged his eyebrows at his beautiful wife. "If that's the thank you I'm going to get for taking an extra day off, I'll have to arrange to do it more often," he said teasingly.

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Ginny said happily, squirming against Harry shamelessly.

After several fun moments Harry's stomach grumbled and Ginny laughed. "I guess I'd better feed you or I won't be able to get a thing out of you," she said with a wink.

As Harry dished out the stew, Ginny grabbed some drinks and they both sat down.

Harry tasted the stew and smacked his lips dramatically. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tarragon," he said firmly.

"Nope," Ginny said with a smile. "Ready to give up?"

"Never," Harry cried with a smile.

They had a little bet going. Ginny had told him she had a secret ingredient that she used in her stew that her mother didn't and that was the reason that he claimed hers was better than her mother's. There was a yet to be defined reward for whoever won.

In reality she didn't really do anything different from her mother. It was her thought that because her love was different from her mother's that was what made the difference. As Love was the secret ingredient.

Of course it also could have been that they both made it freehand, not really following an exact recipe, just adding the spices and ingredients by eye rather than by measure so there was bound to be a subtle difference in how they tasted.

To Harry and Ginny none of that mattered, it was the fun of the game to them.

As they were finishing eating, Harry looked at Ginny. "I guess I'd better change if we're going to be working in the garden the rest of the afternoon."

Ginny looked at him seductively. "I thought that since you haven't had an afternoon off in ages, we might do a little something different," she said her voice low and enticing.

Harry looked at her in surprise.

Ginny drew her wand and sent the dishes to the sink where they began washing themselves. She sashayed across the kitchen, kissed Harry soundly, grabbed him by his tie and began to drag him towards the stairs.

"I think I'd better come up and help you pick out your outfit for this afternoon," she growled huskily.

Some may have called Harry thick when it came to women, but he had no problem understanding what his wife was saying to him so he eagerly let himself be led upstairs.

As they entered the bedroom, Ginny undid his tie and in one quick move stripped it from his neck and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. She then unbuttoned his shirt and removed it also.

Next, with a sly look, she undid his belt buckle and peeled his trousers down his body. Harry helped by kicking off his shoes.

Ginny smiled in satisfaction as Harry was suitably undressed for the moment. Standing slowly, she ran her hand across his hardening manhood, causing him to groan.

He reached for her but she danced away, her eyes dancing smokily as she began to unbutton her own shirt. Harry stood there trembling in anticipation as his wife slowly stripped off her clothing until she stood naked before him.

She smiled seductively and said throatily, "I think you're a bit over dressed, don't you agree?"

Harry quickly divested himself of his remaining clothing, not caring where he flung it as he rushed to join his wife in bed.

It was much later as they lay together, basking in the afterglow of their love-making that they heard voices out back through the window that Ginny had opened earlier to air the house.

"Where are they," they heard Ron say. "Harry said they'd be working in the garden all afternoon."

"I have no idea," replied George, sounding a bit put out at not finding his sister and brother-in-law.

Then in a devious voice he said "Since they aren't around, maybe we should leave them a small token for lying to us."

Ron chuckled evilly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think pink hair for starters," George replied thoughtfully. "Then perhaps a lip-locking charm, time delayed of course. Not to take effect till after they show up at the Burrow for dinner tonight."

"I like how you think," said Ron, gleefully, wanting to get back at them for not being where they were supposed to be.

Harry and Ginny carefully peeked out of the bedroom window, watching on which items that the two men charmed as they drew their wands and began to cast some spells.

"We just better make sure that Hermione and Angie don't find out because we told them we'd be at the shop all afternoon," Ron said worriedly.

"Don't worry, no one even knows we're here," George said, throwing a glance at his younger brother. "Let's go," he added as he cast one last charm on the wheelbarrow. "We don't want to get caught."

With one last smug, satisfied look around the two men Apparated away.

Ginny laughed as they tumbled back into bed. "I love having some dirt on my brothers," she said mischievously. Then she ran her hand down Harry's naked body. "Now where were we?" she growled as she captured Harry's lips.

They'd take care of her brothers later, they had more important things to take care of at the moment.


	77. Renovations

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Renovations**

Harry sat back on his heels, brushing some dirt and a drop of sweat that was dripping down his forehead, out of his eyes. He glanced up at the wall he had been working on, satisfied with the way it looked.

This past Christmas he had talked to Ginny about renovating his parent's cottage here in Godric's Hollow. Now that it was becoming warmer he had started the job.

It had taken one whole weekend just to remove the damaged portion of the roof and walls in the nursery. Even with magic it was a difficult task as he had wanted to preserve as much as the original structure as possible.

It was researching for the plans of the cottage that he and Ginny had found out that the cottage dated way back. Just how far back was a matter of conjecture, though the records showed that a cottage of some sort had stood on the property since somewhere around the sixth century, there was no proof that the current cottage was that old.

Harry and Ginny found the history of the village fascinating. They found out that the village was called West Wandtree before being renamed to honour Godric Gryffindor after he had helped found Hogwarts. They found it a little strange, considering that even back then it had been a mixed village having both muggle and magical residents.

Harry mused that if his parents had lived that he would have grown up relatively close to his wife, Ginny, a distance of just about six miles. Godric's Hollow stood not that far from the River Otter, though it was more to the north and east than Ottery St. Catchpole, falling somewhere between Weston and Buckerell where Ottery St. Catchpole was between Ottery St. Mary and Wiggaton.

He wondered if they would have met when young. He hoped so but it really didn't matter, they were together now.

Harry wiped his face once more, looking critically at the plastering he had done and nodded in satisfaction. It was gratifying to see things beginning to come together after tearing things apart. It made it seem they were actually getting somewhere.

He was still admiring his work when Ginny entered the room. "It looks good," she said with pride in her voice.

Harry smiled at her, pleased with her compliment. He had finally begun to accept them, though just from her. He still blushed and got embarrassed when others did it.

"Thanks," he said as he accepted a cold butterbeer from her. Taking a huge swallow, he sighed in appreciation as it cooled and cleared his throat of the dust he had inhaled.

"Merlin, that tastes great," he said with a smile.

"Glad I could be of service," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry slid over and wrapped an arm around Ginny and pulled her close. Ginny rolled her eyes but didn't complain as Harry was sweaty and dusty from the work he had been doing.

While not quite as gamy as Harry, she was also a bit sweaty and dirty. While he had been working here in the nursery she had been working on other areas of the cottage.

"Are you about done?" Ginny asked, a small smile on her face.

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was up too. "Yeah, the plaster needs to dry completely before I can do any more in here and it's getting a bit late to start anything else," he said.

Ginny smiled at his reply. Giving him a push towards the hall, she said with a coy look, "I've finished cleaning the hall bathroom. Go and get cleaned up and I'll have a surprise for you when you're ready."

His interest further piqued, Harry hastened to comply. He always appreciated her surprises, well at least the ones where she was giving him the look she had just done. He shuddered a little thinking about some of the pranks she had pulled when her intention wasn't as accommodating.

He entered the bath and found Ginny had left him a clean set of clothes, he smiled at her thoughtfulness. Quickly he divested himself of his dirty, sweaty clothing and jumped into the shower. It felt really great to wash all the dirt and sweat from his body, though he did wish that Ginny had joined him and he wondered just what she was up to.

Once cleaned and dressed he headed out to track down his wife. He found her down in the kitchen and he was at first surprised to see her already cleaned up and dressed nicely. She had on a short dress that showed off her curves to distraction.

His thoughts about her change of attire and being cleaned up flew from his mind as he took in the scene before him.

The table was set for an intimate dinner for two, with the only light being supplied by several candles on the table and a couple of places around the room.

He looked at Ginny and saw her looking at him with shining eyes and a small smile on her face.

"I thought we deserved a little reward for all the hard work we've been doing," she said softly.

Harry stepped forward and swept Ginny into his arms, kissing her soundly. When their lips finally parted, he ran his hand down her cheek in a tender caress.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," he whispered, looking deep into Ginny's eyes and pouring forth all the love her felt for her.

He escorted her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her to sit, before joining her at the table. It was a simple meal of Shepherd's Pie and fresh bread, accompanied by a bottle of their favourite wine. After all they both had been working hard all day and Harry vaguely wondered when Ginny had time to throw this all together.

As they finished eating, Ginny looked at him with burning eyes. "I have one more surprise for you," she said lowly.

Harry wondered what she could have planned but if the look Ginny was giving him was any indication, he was going to love her surprise.

Rising, Ginny took him by the hand and led him back up stairs, turning to the master bedroom when they arrived on the upper floor.

Harry really was surprised as far as he knew, nothing had been done to the room as other things were more pressing.

Once again his eyes widened at what he saw when Ginny led him into the room. Everything had been cleaned and freshened. New linens were on the bed, there were flowers around the room, adding their wonderful scent to the romantic atmosphere that was further enhanced by the light of the candles that were spaced around the room.

Ginny pressed herself against him and kissed him passionately igniting a fire in him. He kissed her back with equal intensity further fuelling the inferno that sprang forth between them.

Hands roamed, clothes were shed and they tumbled into the bed letting loose all the love and passion that they felt for one another.

Much later as they lay snuggled together, enjoying the afterglow of their love making. Harry thought that if this was the reward for doing some of the renovations he wondered what the reward would be when they were done and moved in.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought, thinking that if this was what Ginny had come up with now, he was sure he'd like what she came up with when they were done even better.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just wanted to note about the history of Godric's Hollow. Much is of my own invention based on what I've read from the various WIKI and lexicon sites. All that is really said is that the village is named after Godric Gryffindor and that he was born there. So if he was born there and it's named after him, it had to be called something else before that. I chose West Wandtree because there is a small village in that area called West Harptree and I felt a magical connection was better.**

 **While JK doesn't say exactly where Godric's Hollow was other than it was in the West country which is the area that includes Devon and the Otter River so I chose to place them close to one another.**

 **It's funny sometimes, I worry and research the darnedest things to include in my stories. I spent a better part of an hour choosing where and then trying to figure out how far apart the locations would be just to say that Harry would have grown up about 6 miles from Ginny if his parents had lived.**

 **I like figuring out the details, I think they make the story much richer.**

 **As Always, please review.**


	78. A Cry in the Night

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Cry in the Night**

Ginny Weasley woke up suddenly. As she looked around wondering what had woken her, she realized it was still the middle of the night.

She listened intently but for the moment only heard the stillness of the Burrow. Just as she closed her eyes to try and get back to sleep she heard a low cry.

Her eyes flashed open in an instant and she listened as hard as she could. For several moments she heard nothing, then the cry came again.

She rose and hastily put on her dressing gown and crept silently to her door and cracked it open. A moment later the cry came again, louder now that she had her door open.

She headed in the direction it had come from, up the stairs from her room. Softly she stalked, wanting to find the source of the anguished cry she had heard.

As she got to the next landing, the cry was repeated, louder again as she came closer to its source. When it came again, she had no doubt from whence it came.

It was from Bill's old room where Harry was currently staying. Again the cry came, a bit softer but with such an intensity that it tore at her heart.

She carefully opened the door least she wake one of the other inhabitants of the Burrow. She really didn't want to be caught sneaking into Harry's room in the middle of the night. She didn't think that any excuse she could come up with would satisfy her mother.

Slipping inside and closing the door behind her, she saw Harry thrashing around on his bed, deep asleep but obviously caught in a nightmare.

Thinking fast, she quickly cast a silencing charm on the room before moving quickly to Harry's bedside. She gently shook him and called his name softly.

When Harry didn't respond she shook him a bit harder and called his name louder.

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around in a panic. When his eyes found her he bolted upright, wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Ginny just let him draw comfort from her for a moment as she tenderly rubbed his back, trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

Slowly his tremors stilled and his sobbing ceased, but he still clung to Ginny like his life depended on it.

It took a while but his grip slowly eased and he finally gave a great sigh and relaxed into her embrace.

"Want to tell me about it?" Ginny whispered into his ear.

If anyone but Ginny had asked that question, Harry would have had no problem in refusing, but this was Ginny, the girl he loved. The one who had poured out all about her nightmares that she had suffered through following her disastrous first year.

Yeah it was after they had started going out but they had shared everything, keeping no secrets, baring their souls to one another, pouring out all that was dark and terrifying. Together they had silenced the demons that had haunted them.

Now after the defeat of Riddle, Harry's had resurfaced, coming back stronger than ever, fuelled by all they had lost.

Harry slowly and impassively told her how Fred, Colin, Tonks, Remus and finally his parents had come to him, full of anger and castigating him for causing their deaths. Telling him he was unworthy of theirs or anyone's love. How he was worthless and that he should have died instead of them.

Ginny listened and silently cursed the Dursleys for what they had done in raising Harry like he had been. Still after all this time and how much her family had tried to instil in him his worth and how much they loved him for who he was, he had a hard time accepting that fact.

Finally Harry fell silent, only his ragged breathing giving fact to his tortured feelings.

"You know that's not true," Ginny said softly and lovingly. ""Everyone of them knew how much you cared for them and loved you for the battles you fought. Each gave up their life, not for you but for all of us so we may live in a better world where Riddle and his followers no longer cause terror and death."

Harry nodded slowly, trying hard to accept Ginny's words as the truth.

"Each knew the risk in fighting against the evil they fostered. Knowing that they may pay the ultimate price and they paid that price willingly so that we might live free," Ginny continued.

Harry sat up a little but kept his hold on Ginny. He gave her a wan smile and tapped his head. "I know it here," he said sadly. Then tapping his chest over his heart said "It's here that I'm having the problem with."

"It will take time, but I'm sure you'll get there," she said tenderly. "And I'm here to help you, remind you and love you."

Harry smiled at her a little brighter. "I'm so glad I have you," he whispered, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

When Ginny looked like she was going to rise, Harry looked at her imploringly. "Stay," he said softly. When she looked hesitant he said "Just till I fall back asleep," he pleaded.

Ginny knew she couldn't refuse him and had him move over so she could cuddle into his side. She smiled as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

She really had planned on leaving but laying with Harry, hearing him snore softly in peace, feeling his arm around her filling her with warmth and contentment she soon followed him in slumber.

Hours later Ginny awoke to the soft sound of the door closing and she heard a low "Well what do we have here?"

It took a moment but it finally sunk in and she bolted upright staring at the person staring at her and Harry.

Her motion awoke Harry and he too sat up with a panicked look.

There standing right inside the door stood George, the first true smile on his face since his Twin, Fred had died.

"I really wish I had a camera right now," he said with a grin. "This would make great blackmail material."

Ginny's and Harry's eyes widened in shock, looking at George in horror.

George's look softened. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"You won't?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Nope," George said with a sad smile. "I heard you enter last night and didn't hear you leave. I knew Harry needed you."

"You heard?" Ginny said incredulously.

"Yeah, well I don't sleep all that much," her brother said with a shrug. "I know you and Lover-boy here help each other with your nightmares and besides what Mum doesn't know won't hurt her. Or you for that matter," he added with a grin.

"Speaking of which, you probably should head back to your own room," he said, his grin back.

He gave one last look at Harry and Ginny and with a shake of his head, he turned to leave, before doing so he said softly "Take care of one another. See you at breakfast." And then he was gone.

Harry and Ginny flopped back on the bed in relief. It was Ginny who voiced her uncertainty. Turning her head, she looked at Harry. "Do you think he meant it?"

Harry smiled at her reassuringly. "Yeah, I do," he said with surity.

Ginny smiled back. "He's a good brother," she whispered.

"The best," Harry replied.

Ginny sighed and then rolled towards Harry, giving him a quick kiss. "I'd batter go before Mum comes up stairs."

She took a deep breath and blew it out, gave one last glance at Harry and rolled out of bed. She quickly made her way to the door, slowly opened it and slipped out, closing the door softly behind her.

Harry watched her go, a smile on his face. He knew that Ginny loved him and so did George and all the rest of the Weasleys. Rising he began to get ready for the day, knowing that he had a wonderful loving family, both living and dead and that filled his heart.


	79. A Talk With Mum

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Talk with Mum**

Ginny Potter sat with her eyes closed, letting the peace of her surroundings fill her. She opened her eyes and looked at the headstone of James' and Lily's graves and smiled.

She found coming here to be a great place to come and think. She was sitting on the small bench that Harry had erected so they had some place to sit when they visited. Over the years their visits had become longer and longer and now that they were older sitting on the ground wasn't as easy or as comfortable as when they were younger.

She found she liked coming out here to talk to Lily, being able to tell her things she would never have felt comfortable telling her own mum.

It wasn't as if Lily really talked to her, but somehow the answers sprang into her mind. She wasn't sure if it was Lily somehow communicating with her or if she just had the time to figure things out for herself. Either way she usually came up with the right answer, even if she didn't like some of them. She really believed it was Lily giving her the advice she needed at the time.

"Hey, I thought I'd find you here," someone said, surprising her as they sat down beside her.

Ginny smiled as she turned and looked at Harry.

"So how did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

"You usually come her at this time," he replied.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "How long have you known I've been coming here?" she asked.

Harry chuckled. "Years."

Ginny was now really surprised and her face must have shown it.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close to his side. "Yeah, you remember way back when I was an Auror and you'd just started playing for the Harpies. I noticed whenever you had an extremely tough day you'd disappear for a while. At first I thought you were going over to see your mum, but one day I had to see Ron shortly after you left and you weren't there when I arrived. I diplomatically asked Ron if you had been there and he said no."

Ginny was watching Harry with interest now, a slight smile on her face.

"Well, after that I got a bit curious and followed you and you ended up here. I was far enough away that I couldn't hear you but I saw you talking and gesturing at Mum's headstone and I figured you were talking things out with her."

"Why didn't you come over?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry gave a shrug. "I didn't want to intrude," he said softly. "You seemed to have a lot to talk about and some of it I guessed was about me sometimes. I figured you wanted an unbiased woman's point of view."

Ginny laughed. "And Hermione says you aren't very perceptive."

Harry chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "I have my moments."

Ginny sat there quietly for a moment. "You come here too, don't you?" she said with a small grin, as if she already knew the answer.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. "I often find myself needing the same kind of advice I think you do and there are just some things that I will not discuss with your father."

Ginny laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, that's why I come here too. There are just some things I could never talk to my mum about, ever."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know there is no one really here, but I like to think that my mum and dad can hear me, even if they can't talk back directly."

It was Ginny's turn to agree. "I know just how you feel. Sitting here where it is so peaceful it's like I can hear Lily whisper the answers to me or at least whisper the advice I need."

She sighed contentedly. "I know I don't know what your mum really sounds like, but it's this soft comforting whisper that holds so much love that I think it's what she'd sound like."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that's what it's like for me too, though sometimes it's my dad that I talk to and sometimes it's both of them."

Ginny laughed lightly and smiled at Harry. "I've never talked to James, if I really needed his point of view, I ask Lily anyway and let her answer for him."

Harry gave her a sad grin. "You don't think we've gone round the twist, do you?" he asked, half kidding.

Ginny reached up and ran her hand through his hair, staring him right in the eyes. "No I don't," she said softly, her eyes dancing. "I think that with what we know about them, they've instilled enough in us that we know what they would say, even though they might not be here."

Harry smiled lovingly at her. "You're so smart," he whispered right before kissing her.

"And don't you forget it," she said out of the side of her mouth as Harry's lips captured hers.

It was a tender kiss but loaded with a lot of emotion and Ginny began to escalate it to a much more passionate one.

Harry groaned but pulled away. "You might want to save that one till later," he said with regret.

"Why?" Ginny growled, then she sighed. "Who's coming over?" she asked lowly.

Harry grimaced slightly. "Lily and her family," he said softly.

Ginny chuckled and looked at him patronizingly. "You still can't say no to her can you?" Shaking her head, she asked, "What time are they coming over?"

Harry pulled out his pocket watch, the one Mr. and Mrs Weasley had given him when he turned seventeen and said with a wince "We have just enough time to get home and throw something together for dinner."

Ginny sighed and looked down at Lily's grave. "See what I have to put up with, Mum?" she said lowly.

Rising, she hauled Harry to his feet. "Well it looks like we need to be going. Till next time Lily and I think we need to have another long talk about your son," she said, though she was grinning.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad. We'll be back," Harry said softly, staring at his parents grave for a moment.

Hand in hand they headed for the gate. "You owe me for this," Ginny growled with mock irritation.

Harry grinned at her cheekily. "How about I make it up to you after they leave," he said huskily.

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "This will be the shortest dinner that Lily and her family has ever had," she said playfully.

Wrapping his arms arms around Ginny, Harry kissed her soundly as he Apparated them home.


	80. Dancing

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Dancing**

Harry Potter gracefully led his wife, Ginny across the dance floor at the 50th Anniversary Ball to commemorate the ending of the Second Great Wizarding War, as it was now being called.

He stared into her eyes, letting his look tell her how much he loved her. Her eyes sparkled in the dim lights of the Ministry Hall, pouring back just as much love to him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, his eyes aglow.

Ginny laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Harry, I'm sixty-six almost sixty-seven, I'm hardly a ravishing beauty any more."

"Oh contraire," Harry said softly. "You're as beautiful as the day I married you."

Ginny blushed lightly, something she rarely did any more, her eyes aglow with her emotions. "I think you're barmy," she whispered, though Harry could tell she was pleased at the compliment.

"That may be," Harry replied, his eyes dancing, "But I know what I see and I see how beautiful you are even after all these years.

Ginny shook her head but she was smiling and she snuggled in a bit closer, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

As they moved and swayed to the music, Harry thought back to the times he had danced with Ginny before.

He chuckled softly to himself, remembering the first time they had danced together. It was at the Yule Ball held during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He had gone with Parvati Patil only because the Champions had to attend. They had only danced the opening dance because it was a requirement for the Champions. In one word it was a disaster. Parvati had pushed, pulled and paraded him around the dance floor like he was a prized show dog. Harry had hated every single second of it and was glad when the song had ended.

It wasn't until Ginny's date, Neville Longbottom, had to leave because of a walnut allergy that he danced again. Neville had asked Harry to see Ginny back to the common room and Harry had reluctantly agreed. It was the best thing he had ever done in his life.

Dancing with Ginny was totally different than dancing with Parvati. She was a patient dance partner who gave him some minor instructions and they had had a great time.

Yeah, he had felt stiff and awkward but he could tell Ginny didn't mind and actually found it a bit amusing. The more they danced the more relaxed he had become.

It was because of that chance encounter that they began dating.

The next memorable time dancing with her was on their wedding day. That had been a truly magical time. It was as if they were all alone and danced together wonderfully. Of course it had helped that over the intervening years Ginny had given him lessons. Those he had truly enjoyed.

Their dancing at their wedding was borderline erotic, fuelling their desire in anticipation of their wedding night. They both had found it hard to remain at the reception, wanting to leave before the festivities had ended.

Then there was dancing at Ron's and Hermione's wedding. Though they weren't as blatant as at their own wedding, Ron had huffed about the fact more people seemed to be paying attention to them than the bride and groom. Harry and Ginny had seen that as reason enough to leave early and celebrate in their own special way in private.

The next special occasion was at Teddy's and Victoire's wedding. Though they danced much more sedately, they only had eyes for one another. It was almost like being at their own wedding and the love that they had shared was truly magical.

Harry felt Ginny's body moving against him in a subtle but suggestive way, fanning the sparks into a fire, heading for an inferno.

Leaning down he kissed her on the neck in the hollow under her ear. A spot that he knew Ginny loved.

Hearing her moan, he took a quick glance around. Not seeing anyone he recognized he whispered, "Want to get out of here?"

Ginny moaned again, looking him in the eyes, hers blazing with desire. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered huskily.

Together, hand in hand they hurried to the Apparation point, heading home so that they could dance together in that age old joining of man and woman.


	81. Fans

o

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Fans**

Ginny Potter, new ex-fiancée, i.e. the new Mrs. Potter, threw down the Sunday Prophet in disgust.

Harry looked up over his cup of tea, eyebrows raised. "What is it this time?" he asked with some trepidation.

"Fans!" Ginny growled out fiercely.

Harry stifled his chuckle, knowing it would only lead to somewhere he didn't want to go. Over the years Ginny had seemed to find Harry's dislike of all the fangirls, and a few fanboys, that followed him everywhere when he was in pubic undisguised quite amusing.

It was only recently with her meteoric rise on the Holyhead Harpies had she begun to appreciate his point of view. She had become a starter about a third of her way through her first year when one of the starting Chasers had gotten injured, earning her the Rookie of the Year title.

Her second year she had become the League's Top Scoring Chaser, something unheard of and each subsequent year had only furthered cementing her place in the minds of the Quidditch Fans. Her Fan club had many members that actually supported teams other than the Harpies, such was her appeal.

Of course Harry wasn't that pleased. There were as many male as female members, many quite young who seemed more interested in her looks than her Quidditch skills. _"Damn those promotional posters,_ " Harry thought.

As Ginny sipped her tea, lost in thought and not a pleasant one, if her look was any indication, she glanced at Harry who was still looking at her questioningly.

She sighed. "The Prophet published another photo from training," she said a bit morosely.

When Harry's eyes just widened slightly she frowned. "You know what I think about those new practice uniforms," she growled. "They're much too tight." She then looked down at her belly and patted it a couple of times.

"Thanks to you taking me on holiday right before training camp, I put on a couple of pounds," she said regretfully.

When Harry looked a little fearful, she laughed. "Not that I blame you really. The food in Greece was just so wonderful."

Harry relaxed appreciable. "So what's the problem?" he asked. He knew with her work ethic the few extra pounds would be gone before she knew it.

Ginny's eyes darkened. "The Prophet published a rumour along with the photo showing my slightly bigger belly speculating that I'm pregnant."

Harry choked on his tea. While they both wanted children in the future, neither was ready for that quite yet.

Ginny then eyed him mischievously. "You don't think I look fat, do you?"

Harry's eyes widened in real fear causing Ginny to giggle. "Oh Godric! If you could see the look on your face," she said gleefully.

Harry relaxed, knowing she was having a go at him. If anything, Harry thought the couple of extra pounds only enhanced Ginny's enticing curves. She looked more and more beautiful with every passing year as she matured further.

"You know I think you're beautiful and a couple of extra pounds won't change that. Even when we're both old and grey, I'll still find you just as beautiful as the day we got married," Harry said lovingly.

Ginny felt her eyes misting, knowing what Harry said was true.

Sighing, she said "I'll have to get the Harpies to release a statement denying the rumour. What a bother."

The she flopped her head back with a groan. "Merlin, Mum's going to be a nightmare," she said lowly.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, she's going to be having Kneazles thinking that you're pregnant."

Ginny shot him a glare.

"Why don't we head over a little early today for dinner so we can explain everything to Mum and Dad," Harry said calmly.

Ginny relaxed and smiled at him. "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

Harry glanced at the clock and wagged his eyebrows at his wife. "We don't need to be there for quite a while," he said huskily.

Ginny's eyes lit up and she slammed down the last of her tea. "Race you!" she cried out as she sprung from her seat and ran for the stairs.

Harry was hot on her heels, catching her just as she entered their bedroom.

It was much later as they snuggled together that he broached the idea that they needed to come up with some way to get back at the Prophet for spreading the rumours.

Ginny was all for it and even suggested getting George involved, an idea Harry was all for.

Harry glanced at the clock, reaching out and cupping one of Ginny's alluring breasts as he kissed her passionately, figuring if they hurried they could make love once more before heading over to the Burrow.

Ginny didn't complain.


	82. Mothering Sunday

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Mothering Sunday**

There were four Mothering Sundays that stood out in Harry Potter's mind.

The first was when he was five years old and had started school. The Friday before the teacher in the class had all the students draw a picture and write the words Happy Mothering Sunday across the top.

Now Harry knew that he didn't have a mother any more but he had some vague memories of when he did, or at least he thought he did.

He remembered a kind woman with beautiful long red hair and a man that had messy black hair just like his. He also remembered a little cottage that had green shutters, a green door and dried grass for a roof.

He drew his picture as best he could. He drew the cottage with the man and lady standing out front with him. For some reason he added two large dogs, one black and the other a shaggy grey, with the grey one being slightly larger than the black one.

He thought he did a fairly good job of it, even the teacher said how nice it looked. At any rate it was much better than the messy one his mean cousin drew.

Sunday morning as he went out for breakfast, he took his drawing with him. He knew Aunt Petunia didn't want him calling her Mother and hadn't for several years. He just hoped he be able to hang it up on the fridge like she did Dudley's.

Unfortunately all he got to say was "Aunt Petunia, I drew this for Mothering Sunday."

His aunt had slapped him hard, hissing lowly "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your mother," as she grabbed his drawing, crumpled it up and threw it in the rubbish bin. She then pushed him out of the kitchen and yelled "No breakfast for you, you little freak. Go to you cupboard!"

Luckily for him, it was his job to take the rubbish out so later that afternoon when he was let out to take it out to the curb, he rescued his drawing and flatted it as best he could. He hid it in his cupboard under his thin little mattress where his aunt never looked.

All he had wanted to do was honour his own mother but that wasn't allowed.

The second memorable Mothering Sunday he remembered was right after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. Before that, they had always been at school when the holiday fell and it never came to mind.

He did have some vague recollections of some students sending cards home but since Ron didn't, he gave it no thought.

He and Ginny went to the Burrow to have a special dinner in Mrs. Weasley's honour. He was taken by surprise when after dinner and Mrs. Weasley was opening her cards and she thanked him along with Ginny. When he asked Ginny a little later she told him she had added his name to the card and hoped he didn't mind.

The third one was the year of James' birth. He had gotten Ginny a card and signed his and James' names to the card and made her breakfast in bed. The tradition continued as each of the children had been born.

The fourth Mothering Sunday was the one they had celebrated that very morning. For some reason he had over slept. He found out the children had turned off his alarm. He wasn't sure which one had actually done the deed, but he figured it was beyond Lily's ability so that only left two culprits and neither was talking.

He was awoken with Ginny as five year old Lily, seven year old Albus and nine year old James had banged the bedroom door open and brought Ginny breakfast in bed.

The eggs may have been a bit runny, the bacon a bit over done and the toast a little burnt but the tea and juice were fine as was the flower that adorned her tray and Harry gave Ginny a lot of credit because she ate every bite, well except for the piece of toast that she let Harry have.

The kids were extremely pleased with themselves and Ginny thanked them for their effort.

While Lily stayed with Ginny in bed and the boys charged off to play in James' room, Harry made his way down to the kitchen. What he found was a complete disaster.

There were several pieces of toast that resembled charcoal briquettes, at least a half dozen broken eggs on the floor that their dog Griffin was enjoying and probably two cups of juice mixed with several tablespoons of tea leaves on the counter that their kneazle, Magic was lapping up.

The stove was a mess where they kids had been cooking, the cool box door was partially open, blocked by the package of remaining bacon that was hanging out.

Harry just smiled as he shook his head and began to clean up. He had a quick bowl of cereal as he made himself some tea as there were no eggs left.

He took his tea back up and joined Ginny who he found alone, nursing her own cup of tea. Lily having gone off to either get dressed or torment her brothers. At that point, Harry didn't care.

Ginny smiled at him. "How bad was it?" she asked with a grin.

Harry chuckled. "Remember that day I came home when you were about eight and a half months pregnant with Lily and you took that floo call from Mum?"

Ginny looked at him horrified.

"Well it wasn't quite that bad," he said with a grin.

"Oh, You!" Ginny exclaimed, swatting him on the arm.

Harry laid down beside his wife, looking thoughtful. "We will need to get more eggs."

"There was almost a full dozen!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, well, Griffin seemed to be enjoying them," Harry chuckled. "And we'll probably need to get more juice too."

Ginny grimaced slightly but you could see her eyes dancing.

Harry slid his hand across Ginny's abdomen and whispered "How soon do we need to be at you Mum's?"

"Not till noon," Ginny growled lowly, responding to Harry's touch. "Quick! Cast a locking charm on the door."

Harry complied quickly, adding a silencing charm for good measure. Luckily, they weren't interrupted, though they barely made it to Molly's Mothering Sunday dinner on time.

 **A/N: Mothering Sunday is the English equivalent to America's Mother's Day.**


	83. A Father by Any Other Name

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Father by Any Other Name**

Harry smiled as Teddy came over to him. They were at the Borrow to celebrate Father's Day with the Weasleys to honour Arthur.

Teddy was now a growing young boy, no longer the somewhat shy toddler of the past. He had been attending a muggle school and it had done the boy a world of good. He was much more outgoing than before.

Harry had to laugh, Andromeda had to spell his hair so he couldn't change it while at school. It was funny the first time she had done it, watching Teddy struggle, making all kinds of strange faces as he tried to change its colour. Luckily he had given up, more excited about attending school, though it had been a bit of a chore convincing him at first.

He noticed Teddy had something in his hand, behind his back, and he had a shy look on his face.

Ginny was sitting next to him, giving him a speculative smile as she looked between Teddy and him.

"Uncle Harry," he said softly as he came over. "I have something for you."

Harry reached out and pulled Teddy into his lap. "What do you have?" he asked with a smile.

Teddy brought what he was holding in front of him and handed it to Harry. It was a handmade card, emblazoned on the top in large letters, Happy Father's Day.

Harry felt his eyes tearing up as he stared at the card. On the front was a drawing that was obviously him and Teddy, holding hands.

Harry carefully opened the card.

 _You may not be my Father in blood, but you are in all that really matters._

 _Love, Teddy_

Harry was surprised by how mature the message was.

Though he smiled, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. At first Teddy didn't seem to understand and looked frightened.

Harry dispelled that notion by hugging Teddy hard.

"Thank you, Teddy," Harry said emotionally. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

They hugged for several moments before Teddy squirmed and got down, heading off to play with Victoire.

Harry watched him go, brushing the tears from his face, a smile a mile wide gracing his features.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You must be doing something right," she whispered.

Harry turned to her and took her into an embrace. "Yeah, I must be. I just hope Remus doesn't mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Really, Harry. I'm sure he's thrilled that Teddy looks up to you as a father. Since he can't be here, he picked the one he wanted to take his place."

Harry nodded and snuggled close into Ginny, who was thinking about what a great father Harry would be when they had children of their own.


	84. First Kiss

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **First Kiss**

Harry was at the Burrow, slowly wandering down towards the pond. He liked to visit there whenever he had the chance. It brought back so many fond memories and was the perfect place to come and think. Its tranquil setting perfect for quiet contemplation.

Ahead of him he suddenly heard a girl giggle and he drew to a stop. Barely visible through the trees and undergrowth he saw two people standing, facing one another.

He was about to turn and leave when his eyes were drawn to the couple. He recognized Teddy and Victoire. Teddy placed his hands on Victoire's hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly they leaned in and kissed.

Harry was frozen, not wanting to draw attention to himself but feeling like he was intruding, he watched mesmerized.

It was a rather chaste kiss as kisses went and didn't last that long. Through the quiet stillness he heard Victoire sigh.

"My first kiss," she said lowly, but Harry could tell she was smiling.

"Mine too," Teddy said, equally happy.

Harry then watched as Victoire leaned up and kissed Teddy again, this time a little more enthusiastically.

Harry had seen enough and slowly turned and headed back the way he had come. Chuckling lowly. Though he hadn't meant to intrude, he was happy he got to see two people who meant the world to him discover the pleasures of kissing, their first kiss on top of it.

He thought back on his own first kisses, and yes there were more than one.

The first was the barely remembered event of his own first ever kiss. What a fiasco that had been. It had been wet, and awkward, and very unfulfilling with, he shuddered, Cho Chang.

He'd been stupid and she was still caught up in the memory of Cedric Diggory. A sure recipe for disaster. Luckily their relationship hadn't lasted much longer than their first kiss.

Then there was he considered his real first kiss, the one shared with Ginny in the common room after she had caught the Snitch and won not only the game but the Quidditch Cup.

Now that was a kiss to remember. He could still feel her warm lips and the way his spine tingled as he held her, totally ignoring what was happening around him as he gave himself over to Ginny and the feelings she was invoking. Yes, that rated way up there on his list of memorable kisses.

Then there was their first kiss of reunion after he had killed Tom. Of course it happened right after she had slapped him for making her think he was dead, but the kiss more than made up for it.

It was a kiss of promise for their life to come. Though less spine tingling it was so much more emotional. Yes, that one too was near the top of his list.

Next was their first kiss as man and wife. That too had been a special kiss. A kiss of joining, cementing them together in a way he had never thought possible. A kiss of such deep abiding love, it still gave him shivers when he thought about it.

Finally there was the first kiss that they had shared that very morning as they both woke up. A kiss that became more passionate as it went on, leading to their making love. Yes first morning kisses were way up on his list too.

Then as he thought about it he realized that every kiss he shared with Ginny was like a first kiss, like they were brand new, just made to share with the one you loved.

He wasn't surprised to see Ginny approaching as he reached the end of the path. She came right up to him, her eyes blazing with the look that took his breath away.

Without a word, she put her arms around his neck and as he grabbed her waist, their lips came together in a spine tingling kiss. Another "first kiss" made just for the two of them.

They were interrupted by giggling from behind him. Turning he saw Teddy and Victoire hand in hand. Teddy's eyes briefly met his, but he blushed and looked down.

Victoire on the other hand, giggled again and said "Way to go, Aunt Ginny."

Teddy glanced up once again, blushing even deeper as he and Victoire made their way past Harry and Ginny.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Harry cringed a little, worried about his wife's reaction. "I. . .ah stumbled upon Teddy and Victoire down by the pond sharing their first kiss," Harry said hesitantly.

When Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, he hastily explained. "It was an accident, really," he protested.

Ginny looked at him dubiously.

"Really!" Harry said in his defence. "They never even saw me if their reaction or lack there of was any indication."

Ginny laughed. "For a moment I thought you were channeling Ron."

"Heaven forbid," Harry said with a laugh. Then he looked around and seeing they were alone, he captured Ginny's lips again. " _Ah, yes. Another first kiss made just for us,"_ he thought as he gave himself over to Ginny and the kiss they were sharing.


	85. Changes

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Changes**

Harry stood back, admiring the work he had done. He was repainting the nursery in preparation for the pending arrival of their third child, a girl.

The had decided to change from the predominately blue colour scheme to one of vibrant yellow and bright green.

Harry heard Ginny come into the room behind him and with a glint in his eyes he said "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer pink?"

"You know I hate pink," his wife growled, and then she saw the look in his eyes. "I'm going to make you pay for that." she said with a smile.

Harry set down the roller and went over and slid an arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her in and kissing her soundly.

"You won't hurt me," he said with a grin.

When Ginny raised an eyebrow at him he added "Well, at least too much. I am the father of our children, after all."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're right," she said playfully.

Harry smiled and captured her lips again, running his tongue along her lips, begging for access, which Ginny eagerly granted.

After several long minutes, they parted and Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I've decided on Lily Luna," she said softly.

Harry smiled. Though they had decided on Lily fairly quickly, they had debated on what to choose for a middle name.

"She'll be named after two wonderful witches," Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled too, yes Luna was certainly a wonderful, kind, gentle soul, a bit unique, but that just made her all the better as far as they were concerned.

"So you still have no objections to naming Luna her Godmother?" she asked, snuggling a bit more into Harry's embrace.

"None what so ever," Harry replied, placing a kiss on the side of Ginny's head. He then sighed. "I was thinking about who to name as her Godfather," he said softly.

They had been trying hard to find the perfect choice. Ron and Hermione were James' Godparents and Bill and Fleur were Albus'. They had eliminated Percy, they wouldn't inflict him on anyone, as well as George, that was just asking for trouble.

Charlie was also discounted, he just didn't have any wish to be a parental figure to anyone.

"So who did you come up with?" Ginny asked, quite curious.

"How about Teddy?" Harry asked hesitantly.

He felt Ginny stiffen a little in surprise. "I know he's a bit young, but he's growing up to be a fine young man and I think he'd be a good choice," he said trying to justify his choice.

It took a moment but then Ginny nodded. "I think he's a good choice too. He may be only ten but it's not like we're planning on going anywhere and his role would be more as a big brother and mentor. I like it," she said with a smile.

Harry relaxed, he too thought that Teddy would relish the role. He was already a great big brother to their two boys and it would let him know just how much he really meant to him and Ginny, as if he didn't know already. It would also show how much they trusted him.

Ginny turned in front of Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist. "When do you want to ask him?" she asked looking lovingly into Harry eyes.

"He's coming over this weekend. I thought we could talk to him then," Harry replied, smiling at Ginny's look.

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly. "Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile.

Harry gazed at her and ran a hand through her hair. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled. "Not lately and in case you haven't noticed I'm the size of a small Hippogriff."

Harry chuckled. "You are beautiful and this," he said, running his hand over her swelling belly, "only adds to your beauty."

Ginny blushed, something only Harry could make her do any more. Though she didn't want to think so, she knew that Harry really did think she was beautiful, even swollen with child.

"You're barmy," she whispered, her smile growing.

"Maybe," Harry whispered back huskily before capturing her lips again.

Ginny moaned as her desire hit her, not caring if it was her hormones or not. Harry desired her and thought she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

"Harry," she moaned. "Take me to the bedroom."

Harry lifted her bridal style and carried her across the hall. Good thing the boys were with their grandparents while they worked on the house.

It was much later as they lay tangled on the bed. Harry was idly running his hand down the side of her belly, across her hip and cupping her bum. He looked at her lovingly, though there was a bit of fire in his eyes too.

"Do you think your parents will mind keeping the boys for the night?" he asked lowly, looking at her with desire.

Ginny ran her hand up over Harry's bare chest and kissed him deeply. "Let me go floo Mum and I'll be right back," she whispered huskily.

As Ginny got up and put on her dressing gown, Harry watched her with a smile on his face. " _God I love her,"_ he thought, hardly being able to contain himself waiting for her to return.


	86. Fixing What's Broken

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Fixing What's Broken**

Harry Potter had a dark secret, one he shared with no one. It was the result of many factors. While only eighteen he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, well the Wizarding world, but still it was a lot for someone so young to bear.

Sure, he had at seventeen been that very world's saviour, for the second time. Having saved it once as a mere child by his survival, but that made no difference to the world at large even though it was really the actions of his mother and her sacrifice that had saved him.

Besides being the Saviour he had been thrown into being a Auror with virtually no training. Yes he knew that the Auror Corps had been decimated during the war and they needed every available wand, but there were so many times that he felt he was floundering with little or no help or guidance that it was tearing him up inside.

He hadn't realized just how much he had come to depend on Hermione's help while on the run.

On top of that, he had no real life. He couldn't step out side of his house without a hoard of reporters or just plain ordinary people following him around. Whatever he did ended up in the papers, every move was scrutinized. Dissected, analysed, beaten to death. He felt he couldn't move or even breath any more.

The one bright spot that remained was his Ginny but even that was tantalizing out of reach. She had returned to Hogwarts at her mother's insistence to finish her education and while Harry couldn't fault her for that, he could have really used her love and support.

In her place he had turned to drinking Firewhiskey. It numbed the pain and let him pass the lonely hours passed out rather than sitting and brooding on all that was wrong with his life.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny Weasley knew she had a problem. Something in her gut told her that something was seriously wrong with the love of her life, Harry Potter. Even at Christmas when she had been home, there was just something there that nigged at her brain.

Since then the feeling had only grown. When she had first returned to school, Harry wrote to her at least every couple of days and the letters were long, filled with his excitement about what he was doing and his thoughts about her and their future together.

Then slowly things had changed, imperceptibly at first but then with greater impact. The letters began to come a little more far apart until now she was lucky to get one a week. Their content changed too, becoming shorter and shorter, now she was lucky if they were two small pages and spoke of nothing really, except once in a while he'd let something slip about how things were really going.

It chilled Ginny to the bone and she knew she had to do something. Dumping her things in her dorm, she headed off to Headmistress McGonagall's office. Education be damned, Harry needed her and she wasn't going to fail him now.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place and shook her head in disgust. The place reeked worse than it had when they had to stay there during the war.

Kreacher appeared before her looking quite distressed, bowing low and looking ashamed at the state of the place.

"Kreacher is pleased to see Mistress Ginny," he said when he looked back up at her.

"Kreacher, what is going on here," she said looking around at the mess.

Kreacher had tears form in his eyes. "Kreacher is ashamed but Master Harry has forbidden him from cleaning any more."

Ginny looked at the old house elf in shock. Maybe things were even more troublesome than she thought.

"Where is he," Ginny asked, her eyes blazing.

"This way Mistress, he is in the parlour. I'm afraid he is passed out again."

Ginny and Kreacher had just started up the stairs when they halted at the scene before them. Harry lay in a heap on the landing. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily, having landed on a Firewhiskey bottle, shattering it into his chest.

They rushed to him and turned him over onto his back. Luckily most of the cuts were superficial.

"Should Kreacher take Master to St. Mungo's," the distressed elf asked.

"No, Kreacher, I think it's better if we handle this ourselves," Ginny replied sadly. Knowing that the press would have a field day if they found out Harry had fallen down the stairs drunk and injured himself.

Kreacher looked relieved at Ginny, knowing how bad it would have been if he did take Harry to the hospital.

With Kreacher's help, Ginny got Harry back up to the parlour. It was in slightly better shape than Harry's bedroom. Calling it a pigsty would have insulted pigs.

They got his wounds cleaned, healed and bandaged as best they could and he was now resting comfortably on the couch.

Ginny sat beside him in a chair she had pulled over so she could be right next to him. She was giving him a good look and didn't like what she saw.

He was pale and pasty. He had lost a lot of weight and his look reminded her of how he looked after spending time at his relatives during the summers.

She was staring at the two new scars on his chest and shaking her head. While Harry had told her of his adventures while off hunting the Horcruxes, he had never shown her their after effects and she wondered if he had purposely downplayed some of the aspects of what he had gone through.

First was the large oval that she surmised was the one left by that horrid locket. He had told her it had hurt him, but never said how much. The result was horrifying to say the least.

The second was a new second lightning bolt scar centred over his heart. Though he had told her what had happened in the Forbidden Forest when he went to Riddle, he had never told her it had left a physical mark.

During the long hours of the night while she kept vigil, she had cleaned up the parlour to some extent. The first thing she had done was banish all the Firewhiskey bottles, starting with the full ones.

She had then straightened up some so that the room at least looked passable and opened the windows to air out the place.

She had Kreacher clean the hall bath when she had needed to use the loo. It was in as deplorable condition as the rest of the house. After he had done that, she ordered him to get some rest as it looked like the following day was going to be a long one, once Harry awoke.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke, hearing Harry calling out. "Damn it, Kreacher! Where did you put the Firewhiskey?"

"I got rid of it," Ginny said sternly.

Harry sat up and looked at Ginny in horror, then he looked ashamed. That was short lived as he turned away and vomited.

Ginny was instantly by his side, vanishing the sick and wiping his face. "What have you done to yourself?" she asked lowly.

Harry leaned into her embrace, sobbing "I've missed you so much."

Ginny cradled him into her body, running a hand though his grimy hair, tears coming to her eyes, realizing just how broken Harry truly was.

When Harry's sobbing finally subsided she helped him rise. "Come on Harry," she said. "Frankly you stink and we need to do something about that."

She helped him to the Hall bath and stripped him down. Seeing he was barely able to stand, she stripped down to her bra and knickers and pulled him into the shower.

Harry seemed barley conscious, not even noticing Ginny's state of undress. She washed him and shampooed his hair, finally getting him clean after who knew how long.

Kreacher brought her clean clothes for the two of them and Ginny then sent him off to make some broth for Harry's breakfast.

She then asked him to clean Harry's bedroom so that she could get him some place more comfortable than the parlour. Kreacher smiled at her and hastened to comply. Happy to have someone in charge that would let him clean once again.

The next several days were extremely hard as Harry went through withdrawal. He had periods of delirium and the shakes, sweating profusely. All during that time, Ginny with Kreacher's help, tenderly took care of Harry as he struggled with cleansing his body of the poison that he had ingested.

During his coherent periods, Ginny got him to tell her about all that he had been through. It was hard for the two of them, often bringing tears to both of their eyes as they worked through all that had brought about Harry's turning to drinking to ease his pain.

It was at the end of the week when an owl appeared bearing a note from her mother. McGonagall had finally contacted her after not hearing from Ginny.

Ginny was actually surprised it had taken her mother so long to contact her but the letter explained that Harry had blocked off the floo and denied access to everyone.

All the Weasley's had been concerned about Harry but from the letter Ginny could tell they didn't know about the extent of Harry's problems.

Ginny had Kreacher open the floo to allow floo calls but she didn't have him open it all the way. She didn't want anyone coming over and see Harry in his current state. She knew he would have been mortified if that had happened and she didn't want anything to interfere with his recovery.

Once she was done reassuring her mother and broke the connection, she got a frantic call from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

She told him Harry was sick and that she was there taking care of him and she'd have Harry contact him as soon as he was feeling up to it.

Though he looked at her questioningly, like he knew there were things she wasn't telling him, he accepted her explanation and told her to contact him if she needed any help at all.

Ginny thanked him and informed him that it would be quite a while before Harry would be ready to return to work. Before he could say anything, she broke the floo connection.

After Ginny was done with her floo calls she headed back to Harry's room, well in effect Harry's and her room. Since the second night when Harry was having a hard time, he asked her to lay with him, so she did. She hadn't sleep anywhere else since.

Not that they did anything but sleep, except share a chaste goodnight kiss every evening. At first she did it because it was easier to take care of Harry through the night, being right there when he awoke either from the effects of withdrawal or because of having nightmares.

Now it was because they preferred to sleep in each other's arms. Both finding comfort sleeping with the one they loved.

The next week passed quickly with them having some long and heartfelt and heartbreaking conversations. In one sense Ginny had to force him to talk, but in reality Harry knew he needed to and he was glad it was Ginny he was talking to. There were some things he knew he'd never have talked to anyone else about.

Ginny still restricted access, much to the annoyance of her mother, but she knew it was for the best.

It was as the third week came to an end that Ginny decided that Harry needed to get out of the house. She knew that it would be next to impossible to do so anywhere in England and so with Kreacher's help she booked a holiday to the south of France.

That was where they currently were, laying on the beach and basking in the sun. Ginny looked appreciatively at Harry. He was finally gaining a bit of colour and no longer looked like death warmed over.

He was also eating well and put back on most of the weight he had lost, all in all he was looking much better.

Knowing that even though his eyes were closed, he wasn't asleep, she impulsively leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before laying back down.

She was taken by surprise when he rolled to her and gave her a much more emotionally laden one. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Harry's remarkable emerald orbs. She was happy to see how bright and happy they looked.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her again.

"You're welcome," she said, pulling him hard to her. "I'm glad I could help fix what was wrong."

Harry lay back down so Ginny rolled to snuggle into his side, feeling contented like she had never done before. She thought briefly about whether or not to return to Hogwarts to finish the year, though she doubted she'd pass more than half her NEWTs at this point.

Not that it mattered to her, she had found out she had a try out with the Holyhead Harpies and she didn't need any NEWTs to play professional Quidditch.

As she lay there listening to the comforting sound of Harry's heartbeat, she knew she was where she needed to be, with Harry and she decided then and there that was where she would remain.

They had weathered a trial and in the end it brought them closer together and now they had a life together that lay before them and she couldn't wait to get on with it.

 **A/N: I know this doesn't fit with the idea that these were all looks at Harry's and Ginny's life together, it is slightly AU from my AU that these are based on. I never said they would all be connected.**


	87. Close Call

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Close Call**

Harry arrived at the Burrow for Bill's and Fleur's wedding vowing to avoid Ginny at all costs. She was just to dangerous and devious for his own good.

At first he thought he was being quite successful as he barely saw her around at all. Sure she was there at dinner that night but she sat at the far end of the table so that they didn't interact at all.

Even that night in the parlour when the family all sat around talking, or in Ron's case, trying to entice any one into a game of chess, she kept her distance and headed off to bed early.

It wasn't like he wasn't noticing her. It seemed no matter where he was, her tantalizing fragrance filled his nostrils, making his head spin and a certain part of his anatomy react most embarrassingly.

Luckily no one seemed to notice his discomfort, or if they did, they didn't say or do anything. He was sure if either of the Twins had noticed, he'd have been toast as they would have never let something like that go. All in all it looked like his plan was working.

That was until the next day. Fate or some devious person, brought all of that to an end. As one of the things he volunteered to do to help clean up before the wedding he had offered to take a lot of spare items up to the attic.

Normally heading into the attic was a recipe for trouble as the Weasley family ghoul lived up there but for some reason, the ghoul seemed to like Harry and tended to leave him alone.

Harry had just carried two boxes of miscellaneous items up into the attic when he heard the door close. At first he thought one of the Twins, or both of them, had locked him in there as a prank , but he soon found out it was someone else who was involved.

He knew who it was almost immediately because her fragrance proceeded her into the enclosed space. He gulped as his body began to betray him, reacting most vigorously.

He was about to call out to her when she appeared and his voice froze in his throat. She was standing at the top of the stairs, wearing things he thought should be illegal for someone as beautiful as her to wear.

He recognized her shirt as one she had worn frequently about a year ago, though still beautiful, she had kind of out grown it, mainly in the way it fit across her chest. It now hugged her curves in an almost obscene way, highlighting that area of her anatomy. She had also left a couple of more buttons unfastened leaving a wide expanse of her creamy skin in view and with so much skin exposed, he could tell she wasn't wearing a certain piece of female clothing that usually encased her growing attributes.

The shirt was an amazing deep cobalt blue that contrasted nicely with her white skin and red hair.

Then there were the shorts she was wearing, a contrasting red colour. Though many say redheads should never wear red, the fact they weren't near her hair and that they were offset by the blue made it work so well. They were also a size or two too small, seeming like they were painted on her.

Harry knew his eyes were bugging out by the small smirk that graced Ginny's face. It took several moments before his brain could re-engage so he could react.

He momentarily considered throwing himself out the window to escape but as she began to move towards him he knew that he wouldn't. It was like a sailor drawn to the Sirens as he found himself walking to meet her.

When she was right before him, so close that he could clearly see every fascinating freckle that decorated her face, he tried desperately to formulate what he wanted to say.

Ginny beat him to it. "Why have you been avoiding me?" she whispered softly. He voice so low and gentle it seemed to caress him physically.

"I – ah, I, well, what makes you think I've been avoiding you," he stammered at her, his voice rising an octave.

Ginny smiled at him a bit sadly. "Harry, I know you, so don't try and lie to me."

Harry tried to look away from her mesmerising eyes but found he could not. He seemed like a bird frozen in front of a predator, waiting for the strike to come.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered when he found his voice again. "I thought it best."

"Better for who?" Ginny asked , her eyes taking on a sad look. She then slowly reached up and gently touched his cheek, sending shivers down his spine at the intensity of the feelings it invoked.

He felt a fire spring up where she touched him though it didn't burn, it certainly inflamed him.

"Ginny," he said intensely, though he wasn't sure if it was in protest or imploringly.

The next thing he knew she was in his arms and they were kissing and what a kiss it was. He thought that they had shared some pretty intense kisses before but this one so far surpassed any of them that it was as if they had only kissed each other on the cheek like brother and sister before.

Without realizing what they were doing, they moved back and tumbled onto an old couch that was being stored up in the attic. Hands roamed over both bodies, each trying to touch as much of the other as possible.

Without realizing it, soon Ginny had unbuttoned Harry shirt and had it half off his shoulders. Ginny's shirt was off completely, leaving her top exposed completely to Harry hands and mouth. Somehow her shorts were half over her hips and her silky knickers were free to be explored.

Both were breathing hard, panting and moaning, heading into dangerous territory where they had never venture before but that both seemed hell-bent on reaching as soon as possible.

Suddenly they heard a door bang open. "Harry! Harry!" they heard Molly cry. "Are you up there?"

Both looked at each other wide-eyed for a moment. Harry quickly placed a finger before his mouth, begging Ginny to remain quiet.

"Yeah, I'm up here," he called out to Mrs. Weasley, praying she wouldn't come any closer up the stairs.

"Are you alright dear," Molly called.

Harry quickly sprang up and headed quickly to the railing the protected the stairs, not bothering to take the time to button his shirt.

He leaned over the railing, breathing a sign of relief seeing the Weasley matriarch still at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he said with a strained smile.

Molly looked at him in concern. "Are you sure you're all right, you're looking a bit flushed. Maybe it's too hot up there and you should come down."

"I'm fine, really. It is a little hot but I'm just about done," he said hastily.

"Okay dear, but come down soon. In fact if you're not down in five or ten minutes I'll send Ron up to help you," Molly said with a smile.

Harry's eyes widened in panic. "NO! I mean no, that's okay, I promise I'll be down soon."

Molly glanced at him a little funny, but then smiled. "Okay, just don't be too long," she said before turning back and heading down stairs.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and headed back over to Ginny. She was now sitting up, her shorts back in place and she was putting her shirt back on, though Harry did get to gaze at her beautiful breasts again before her shirt came down and covered them.

He flopped back down on the couch next to her. "That was close," he said lowly. Then he glanced at her, their eyes meeting and they burst into laughter.

"Yes it was,"Ginny smirked, "but it was so worth it."

Harry smiled at her, agreeing silently but then he thought about what they had almost done and his smile disappeared.

"Ginny," he said emotionally.

Ginny gave him a sad smile. "I know Harry, we almost got carried away, well we did get carried away and I know what would have happened if we didn't get interrupted."

Harry looked at her frightened, knowing what she said was true. "I never meant to take advantage of you," he said fearfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. "Harry, in case you didn't notice. I was just as willing as you were."

"But,"

"No buts, Harry. We both know it was mutual," she said gently. She then reached out, caressing his cheek and kissing him tenderly.

"Maybe now isn't the right time but I want you to know that someday I want us to finish what we started," she whispered.

"But I broke up with you," he protested softly, tears coming to his eyes.

Ginny gave him a sad smile but shook her head. "I don't accept that," she said softly. "I know you have to go off and do what you need to do but know this, I will be here waiting for you to return to me and I fully expect to someday continue this."

Harry looked at her and smiled wanly. "What ever did I do to deserve you?" he said emotionally.

Ginny's eyes sparkled and her smile widened. "I don't know what it was but it must have been something terrible."

Harry laughed lowly, smiling back at her. "Yeah, it must have been." Then he leaned over and kissed her, a kiss of promise that he would do everything in his power to fulfil her wish.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They both sighed. "I guess I'd better get down stairs or your mother is going to send Ron up looking for me and that wouldn't end well," he said regretfully.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Not that I'd let him hurt you but then mum would get involved and we both don't want that. I definitely don't want to have that conversation with her."

They both stood and hugged hard. As Harry stepped back he looked at Ginny hopefully. "Save me a dance?" he asked.

"I'll save most of them for you," she replied softly.

With one last quick hug and kiss, they headed down stairs, Harry going first, making sure that the way was clear. The separated on the landing where Ginny's room was.

"I'll see you soon," Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled at her. "I look forward to it," he replied.

 **A/N: This instalment is credited to** **17wilsonh who requested a scenario where Harry and Ginny were discovered or nearly discovered in a compromising situation. Hope thye and all of you like it.**


	88. Big Brother

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Big Brother**

Harry sat and watched as Teddy played with his three children and smiled. Teddy had fallen into the roll of big brother naturally.

Right at the moment he was helping them with their flying. Though Harry had taught them all how to fly, it never hurt to have them practice as much as possible and since Teddy loved flying as much as him and Ginny, it was great that he could spend time with them refining their skills.

Lily really needed it as she had just began to fly, being just dive and though you could see how natural she was on a broom, it was always good when someone was there to point out things and help them when they had a problem with a particular manoeuvrer.

Ginny came over an sat on his lap, just having brought out a tray of drinks and snacks for everyone.

"He's really good with the children," she said with a smile, watching Teddy keep reign on her brood.

"He should be," Harry said with a laugh. "You had him changing nappies since he was six."

"He wanted to help and who was I to deny him," Ginny replied.

Teddy noticed that Ginny had appeared with the drinks and snacks so he called to James and Albus as he steered Lily over in their direction. He smiled mischievously and dove hard at his surrogate parents.

He skidded to a stop right in front of Harry and Ginny and frowned. "I was sure I could make you flinch," he said unhappily.

Harry and Ginny just laughed at him. "You'll have to do better than that," Ginny said. "You're talking to two of the best flyers that ever went to Hogwarts, let alone that I used to play professionally."

Teddy lost his frown and sighed. "I should have remembered that," he said as he grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice.

By then the three Potter children had joined them and as Lily went to grab a drink, Albus bumped her out of the way.

"Albus!" Teddy scolded the young boy. "Lily was there first and besides, what have I told you about ladies going first."

"Sorry, Teddy," the young boy said contritely.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to," Teddy said in disapproval.

"Sorry, Lily," Albus said, stepping back to allow Lily to go first.

Lily huffed at him but gave Teddy a brilliant smile. She grabbed a goblet of juice and a couple of biscuits before she bounced over and sat on Teddy's lap.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "You'd think he'd have learned by now."

"Well he is only seven," Teddy said with a smirk.

"You've never acted that way," Lily countered.

Teddy laughed. "Trust me, I wasn't always like this. Your dad had to sit me down and explain things to me. Plus he and your mum taught me well and et me tell you that took some doing."

Lily looked at him incredulously, eyes wide. "But they're raising him too."

Teddy laughed again. "Yeah but James is a bad influence. It took him longer than me to learn that lesson."

Harry and Ginny watched the two, smiling at them. Teddy always had a special connection with their daughter. Though he loved all their children, he had a special place in his heart for Lily.

"You're the best," Lily said, hugging Teddy.

"You're my girl," Teddy replied, returning her hug.

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled. "Everyone knows it's Toire that you fancy."

Teddy blushed deeply but got a dreamy smile on his face. As much as he liked to deny it, he knew what Lily said was true.

Harry and Ginny laughed lowly at Teddy discomfort. The whole extended family knew about his feelings for Bill's and Fleur's daughter.

Lily jumped up off his lap. "Are we going to fly some more?" she asked hopefully.

"That's up to your parents," Teddy replied, though he was sure what their answer would be.

Lily looked at Harry and Ginny with puppy dog eyes, a look that was purely Ginny.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Go! Have fun," Ginny said with a smile.

In a flash all four children grabbed their brooms and rocketed into the sky.

Harry began to nibble on Ginny's neck, causing her to moan. "While the kids are occupied, lets you and I head inside for some quality adult fun," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny gave Harry a quick intense kiss before bouncing off of his lap. "Race you," she said as she took off for the house.

Harry smiled, hot on her heels.


	89. Crying

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Crying**

Harry Potter found it kind of odd that all three of his children at about the same age noticed something and asked the same question.

This year it had been Lily who had asked the question that both her brothers had asked. It actually surprised him because Lily had always been a bit more perceptive than either of her brothers and he had kind of expected her to ask the previous year.

Harry grabbed a butterbeer and went out back and sat staring at the night sky. Unlike the same night so many years ago, tonight the sky was crystal clear and the stars were shining bright. The moon was just a little more than half full providing a soft silvery light.

He wasn't sitting there long when Ginny came down and joined him. She sat close and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Will I ever get over this?" she asked softly.

Harry placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Over it? I don't know but I think in time it will get easier," Harry said softly, even in the low light of the half moon he could see she had been crying.

Ginny sniffled. "But it's been fifteen years already."

"I know," Harry answered, it was not like he'd ever forget either. "But I can tell the the past few years haven't been quite as hard as before and I think that will continue to happen."

Ginny snuggled closer into his side. "Did Lily come ask this year?" she asked curiously.

Harry gave a soft sad chuckle. "Yeah she did."

"And it was exactly what her brothers asked when they were five?" Ginny questioned.

"Yup," Harry said, turning his head to look at Ginny. "Each has asked the same thing on this day when they were five. "Why is mummy crying?""

"And you answered her just like you did James and Albus when they asked?" Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "I didn't see any reason not to. I think they all needed to hear about their Uncle Fred even though they have never met him."

Ginny gave a small smile, though her eyes still held her sadness and she asked him, even though she knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it out loud. "What did you say?"

Harry gave her a small smile, knowing what she was doing. "I told her even though he looked exactly like Uncle George before he lost his ear, they were different in personality. Both were pranksters and did virtually everything together, Fred tended to be the more creative of the two. Coming up with a lot of their ideas and letting George figure out how to accomplish them."

"That's not to say he wasn't better at some things. Fred was the wand guy and George the potions maker. They complimented each other perfectly, even going so far as to occasionally finish each other's sentences."

Ginny gave a small laugh in spite of herself. "Is that all?" she asked lowly.

"Nope, He was also like George in the fact that together they could be incredibly sweet and kind when they wanted to be. Though known as pranksters they could also go out of their way to help someone who really needed it."

Ginny snuggled a bit closer into Harry's side. "He really was a great guy, wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was," Harry replied, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Ginny glanced up at the sky and saw how late it really was. "I think I can get to sleep now," she said softly. "Will you come up and hold me," she asked quietly.

"You know I will," Harry said, picking her up bridal style.

Harry knew as he carried Ginny up to their bedroom that the night between May 1st and May 2nd was always going to be a rough one. While he had mainly made his peace with the loss of everyone, his wife was still having trouble with the loss of her brother Fred.

Though she tried to hide it she still couldn't stop the tears and each of their children had figured out that May 1st was a bad day for mummy. It was amazing how quiet and good they could be on that day.

Harry gently laid Ginny down before he changed and crawled into bed with her. She curled against him, snuggling close and gave a small chuckle as their dog Gryffin crawled up and curled up in the crook of her legs.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for handling the kids and for taking care of me and most of all for telling them about what a great person Fred was."

It's my pleasure," Harry replied, giving her a soft kiss.

Ginny returned it, letting Harry's love fill her. With a soft sigh, she drifted off to sleep.

Harry spent a short time watching her, wishing he could take the pain away, but knowing it would leave in its own time, no matter how long that took. With one last kiss to the top of her head resting on his chest, he joined her in slumber.


	90. Pets

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Pets**

Harry Potter was spending the day at the play park with his godson Teddy and his son James. Not that James was doing a lot of playing, at only six months old the most he did was sit in the child's seat of the swing set and let him or Teddy push him gently, causing the baby to squeal with delight.

Who cared if some of the old biddy's scowled at him because the boy went rather high. Harry had cast a sticking charm on him so he couldn't fall, not that any of the muggles knew that of course

Teddy was currently swinging in the next swing, a normal one as he had just turned six recently and was growing like a proverbial weed. Luckily for Harry, Teddy had chosen to make his hair match his, messy, sticking up all over and as black as night.

It was far better than when he had been younger and turned his hair some really interesting colours, his favourite for a time had been turquoise. The looks he received from most of the mums at the park let him know they disapproved, though the envious looks from some of the fathers made him laugh.

They were just getting set to head back to Andromeda's for lunch and he was putting James into the pram when out of the corner of his eye he saw a little reddish gold blur heading his way.

"Grab Him!" someone yelled.

Harry's Seeker honed instincts kicked in and he reached down and snagged the little puppy. It looked up with big brown eyes, the colour of which reminded him of Ginny's.

As he stared into its eyes and cuddled him to his chest to keep better control on the squiggling, squirming puppy, it reached up and licked him on the face.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as the puppy licked him again and he got a better look at it. Its ears where as big as its head and its red tongue was lolling out of its little mouth from having been running so hard.

An older man approached carrying a leash with a little collar attached. "He keeps slipping his collar," the man said as he came over. "He's a quick one and I thought sure he was going to get away. Thanks for catching him."

Harry saw over the man's shoulder an older woman who had a much larger version of the dog following behind. She had a condescending look on her face as she watched the man trying to put the collar back on the uncooperative puppy.

The man chuckled a little at his wife's look. "I'm just not as fast as I used to be," he said with a shrug.

Harry held onto the little puppy who was now settled comfortably in his arms.

"I'm Bob Wainwright and this is my lovely wife Cynthia," he introduced himself and the woman. He reached down and petted the dog his wife had. "And this is Bella."

"She's much better behaved that that one," Cynthia said with a laugh, pointing to the puppy Harry held.

"What's this ones name?" Harry asked looking at the now sleeping puppy.

"We call him Leo," but the families that adopt them usually name them themselves, Bob explained.

"So he's looking for a new home?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

Cynthia laughed, seeing Harry's look. "Oh, yes and he's the last of the litter," she said, her eyes dancing at the look in Harry's eyes.

"How much?" Harry asked, interested in the little pup. He and Ginny had been talking about getting a pet for a while but hadn't gotten around to doing anything about it yet.

"Well, he's a purebred Bloodhound," Bob explained "and normally we've been getting 150 pounds for them, but seeing he's the last of the litter and we haven't had anyone interested in him, I could let him go for 100."

Harry glanced at Teddy who was staring at the puppy, gently scratching it behind the ears. "What do you think, Teddy?" he asked with a smile.

Teddy's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"We'll take him," Harry said with a smile.

Though they really should have been leaving for lunch, they all sat down and Bob and Cynthia told Harry all about Bloodhounds and what he could expect. While Teddy held the squirming puppy, Harry dug out his roll of pounds and paid the couple.

They made arrangements to meet back at the park after lunch so that the Wainwrights could bring some of Leo's toys and favourite blanket to give to Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny and Hermione were shopping in Diagon Alley, though they were just really window shopping as they were just enjoying a day out by themselves. Ginny was so grateful that Harry had taken James to spend time with Teddy.

They were passing in front of Magical Menagerie when movement that Ginny saw out of the corner of her eyes drew her attention. There standing with its front paws on the glass was a small black and white kitten that was staring at her.

As Ginny bent close to get a better look, the kitten batted at her with one paw and meowed loudly.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, there was just something about the little kitten that drew her to it.

"Let's go in here," she said happily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but Ginny wasn't paying any attention, already heading inside.

As she approached the display, the little kitten came bounding over, begging to be picked up.

Ginny scooped it up and cuddled it to her chest and the kitten butted her face with its head, purring contentedly.

As if by magic a sales person appeared at her side. "She's part Kneazle," she said. "Very intelligent and fiercely loyal."

Hermione appeared a moment later, giving Ginny an indulgent look, but she was smiling none the less.

Ginny just looked at her, a little defensive. "Harry and I have been talking about getting a pet, and this little one is perfect."

"Well you know how much I love Crookshanks, so as long as Harry is okay with it, you know I don't have any objections," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny cuddled the kitten close and nuzzled the kitten. "I'm sure Harry will love her," she said happily.

She went to the counter and bought the kitten along with a carrier, kitten food, a few toys and treats.

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked as they left the store."

Ginny looked down at the now sleeping kitten and smiled. "Magic," she said softly.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny heard Harry come in the front door so she scooped up Magic and headed into the parlour.

"Look what I got," they both said at the same time.

Both stopped and stared at the other. Harry holding the puppy and Ginny doing the same with the kitten.

Suddenly they both burst out in laughter.

After a moment they sat down on the couch and exchanged their charges, each cuddling their respective new pets, oohing and awing over them.

"So what's this little ones name," Ginny asked as the puppy crawled up and began to lick her face.

"Well they called him Leo but Teddy and I decided to change it to Gryffin," Harry said, explaining how he had acquired the puppy.

"And this one?" Harry asked as the kitten curled up in his lap and began to purr.

"Magic," Ginny replied and told Harry about her buying the kitten.

Harry glanced over at James who was asleep in his pram right next to the couch. "Our family is growing," he said with a smile.

Ginny looked at him with a coy smile. "Maybe it's time we think about adding another two legged member," she said seductively.

Harry's eye lit up as he looked at his wife. "You sure?" he asked, slightly surprised.

Ginny nodded at him, her eyes glowing with desire.

Harry set the kitten down next to him where it promptly curled up and went to sleep. He got up and placed Gryffin's blanket by the fireplace where the puppy went and curled up and fell asleep to.

Ginny looked at James sleeping in his pram. "Well it looks like all the children are asleep," she said rising and taking Harry's hand.

Harry pick Ginny up and kissed her soundly before carrying her off to the bedroom. No time like the present to start on adding to the family.


	91. Stand In

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Stand In**

Ginny Potter was getting changed into her Quidditch gear before practice when the team Captain and Manager came storming into the locker room fuming.

"What is it this time?" whispered Andrea Walters, one of her fellow Chasers.

Ginny just shrugged, lacing and tying one of her boots. She really hated them as they came all the way up to just below her knee and look forever to lace comfortably. "I have no idea and I'm not going to ask," she replied, finally having her first boot laced and starting on the second.

Just then one of the equipment girls came by shaking her head. "The rumour has it that Gwenog may call off practice because we're one Seeker short."

"Why's that?" one of the new Beater's asked.

"Well, Doc won't approve Sam for flying and the third string girl hasn't signed her contract yet," the girl said, before heading off. Samantha Matthews was their top world class Seeker.

Ginny sat there for a moment before she began to chuckle.

"You think this is funny, Weas – Potter," Gwenog growled, still having a problem remembering Ginny's married name.

"Oh, no," she said a little embarrassingly. "I was just thinking of something."

"Tell me, I could use something to laugh at after the morning I've been having," the Captain said.

Ginny blushed. "Well I thought it would be kind of funny if Harry came and played, cause, well, you know," she said, hemming and hawing.

Gwenog actually got an interested look in her eyes. "Do you think he'd really come and play?" she asked speculatively.

Everyone nearby was staring at her in shock, Ginny most of all. "But he's a – a He," she said in surprise.

"So it's not like I'm putting him on the roster," Gwenog countered, now looking at Ginny intently. "We just need him for a couple of days at the most. I can't just bring in anyone who might leak our new formations and I'm sure Harry would be trustworthy."

When Ginny just looked at her like she'd lost her mind, Gwenog said "How soon do you think you could get him here?"

It took a moment, under Gwenog's intense stare before she put her mind in gear. "Well he has this week off and was just going to hang out today so I'd think he could be here in five – ten minutes depending if he's dressed yet or not."

"Get him here!" was all Gwenog said before she stomped off.

Ginny sat there stunned for a second before jumping up and heading for the floo. One didn't keep Gwenog Jones waiting if one wanted to keep in her good graces.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry stood there staring incredulously at Ginny and Gwenog Jones. "You want Me, to play Seeker?" he asked looking confused.

"Yes," Gwenog said like she was talking to someone extremely dim.

Harry waved his hands vaguely in the area of his chest. "Aren't I lacking in certain - - - - attributes?" he asked, bushing a little.

Gwenog just rolled her eyes and began walking away. "You explain it to him," she said in exasperation.

Ginny hastily explained to Harry about what was going on as she directed him down the hall towards the visiting team's locker room. He first looked at her bewilderedly, as she had woken him up and yelled at him to grab his broom and get to Holyhead Stadium immediately.

Hastening to comply even though he had no idea what was going on, he had arrived a bit dishevelled and groggy as he hadn't had his morning tea yet. He really needed some caffeine.

Ginny took pity on him, thrusting one of the bottles of Coca Cola she had because she liked the cold muggle soda for after practice, at him.

Harry took several large swallows and looking a bit more awake, he had Ginny repeat everything one last time.

Once he got it, he looked at Ginny with a little concern. What he was staring at was her practice uniform. Someone in the front office decided that they'd be rather, shall we say skimpy. The Jersey, if you could call it one was very form fitting and left the mid-drift bare. The other half of the uniform was a pair of short shorts. Of course there were the long socks they wore but those were barely seen out of the tops of the ridiculously high boots.

The only thing there were really good for was selling posters of the players wearing them and Harry hated that Ginny's poster was the top seller of any of the Harpies.

Ginny laughed at him staring at her, knowing what he was thinking. "Let's find something a little more appropriate for you to wear." she said.

What they came up with suited Harry fine. Ginny had one of her old game jerseys that still had Weasley on the back. With a little Engorgio charm it fit perfectly. The pants were a pair of game pants from their reserve Keeper, a big burly woman from Lancaster who liked to challenge blokes in pubs to arm wrestle, she rarely lost.

With his clothing and some borrowed Quidditch gear, Harry was outfitted in no time and he appeared on the pitch just a little after the rest of the team. He actually blushed at the greeting the team gave him, making many crude and suggestive comments till Gwenog shut them up reminding them he was Ginny's husband.

Not that that did a lot of good. They did tone it down a little but that was offset by including Ginny in the comments. He was surprised when she didn't blush but gave as good as she got.

Gwenog finally got them sorted and they took to the air. Harry was a little disappointed that he wasn't playing against Sam, their starting Seeker but their second team Seeker wasn't any slouch either. She was good enough to play professionally after all.

He took a little ribbing as he got used to riding his broom under game conditions as it had been since Hogwarts since he'd played in a real competition That wasn't to say that the Weasley family games weren't competitive, but only Charlie really had the skills to play professionally and he was usually in Romania so Harry didn't play against him often.

Once Harry got his "air" legs back under him, he had a blast. He often left his counterpart befuddled and confused with the moves he was making. He only used one Wronski Feint, not wanting to hurt the woman as she was a Harpie after all.

But she had learned her lesson, barley avoiding ploughing herself so she began to give Harry a bit more free room.

Harry, like when he flew for Gryffindor, mainly ignored the other Seeker, choosing instead to concentrate on finding the Snitch and he was having fun doing it. The Professional Standard Snitch was shall we say, Leagues above anything he'd ever gone after before.

Ginny though it funny when she heard Gwenog's offhand comment "I wish he had T**S." (Content edited for Publication)

Though he didn't have everything his own way, he did catch a full three quarters of the Snitches.

After practice he was dragged along out to the local pub by the majority of the players and they made him an honorary Harpie. That did almost create a fiasco as one of the players thought it would be fun to charm breasts onto him, but you don't fire unknown spells at the man who took down Riddle with impunity.

Harry had his wand out, a shield up and a return spell fired before the girl could blink. It was only Ginny casting a shield charm to protect her that saved her from serious time in St. Mungo's. Everyone learned their lesson from that quickly. Don't mess with the Potter's.

Even Ginny earned some looks at how fast she had protected her team-mate. To them she had always just been, fiery, competitive, fun Ginny, not the Lioness she showed herself to be. Because after she saved her team-mate's hide, she lambasted her in a manner that made Gwenog proud and a little envious.

Once things had calmed down everyone returned to having a good time, though Ginny sat closer to Harry than she normally might do in the circumstances and keeping a wary eye out for any more mischief.

Things worked out so well, Harry spent the remainder of the week playing Seeker as the Harpies practised.

Sam did come and watch and kidded, maybe a bit seriously, that she was glad she didn't have to fly against Harry. By the time the week ended she was cleared to return to flying and the third string Seeker had finally signed her contract and arrived at the stadium to join the team.

That night as they snuggled into bed, Ginny asked if he was sorry that it had to end.

Harry kissed her tenderly and looked her in the eyes. "While it was a lot of fun, it was also a lot of hard work and I'm glad that there's only one Harpie in this house. I'd much rather watch you play than play myself. I love watching you fly and couldn't do that if I was playing too."

It took a moment to realize that Harry was telling her the truth, while he loved playing Quidditch with the family, he did it for the fun of it. Even for her, playing professionally took something away from the game and she knew he really did love watching her fly.

Kissing him deeply, she thought he deserved a little reward, luckily the next day was Saturday and she didn't need to be up early as it appeared it was going to be a late night, not that she was complaining and she doubted Harry would either.


	92. Unexpected

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Unexpected**

Harry, Ginny, James and Albus in his pram, with Gryffin on his leash, were enjoying the early morning in the park. Normally they would have had Teddy with them, but he was suffering from a cold and Andromeda thought it best if he stayed home and rested.

Harry was actually secretly relieved because Teddy could be a real handful when he wasn't feeling well. Though he would never say anything, he thought Ginny looked rather relieved too.

They tended to like coming to the park early cause they avoided much of the crowds. Albus really liked swinging in the toddler swing and Harry didn't have to feel guilty about letting him swing to his heart's content without some other parent standing there staring, wanting a turn for their child.

Harry smiled as Albus tried to stand and look around, at fourteen months he was already speaking some and had recently started to toddle.

Albus smiled and pointed at their dog "'ryff-n," he said gleefully. The dog came over at the sound of his name and tried to jump up at Albus, his tongue licking out widely.

Harry laughed loudly at their antics but uncharacteristically, Ginny was quiet. Harry glanced at her wondering if something was wrong. Though smiling, she had a strange look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Ginny smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine, really," she replied. "My stomach is just bothering me a little. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, though Ginny wasn't one to down play things when she was really feeling ill, she usually had a cast iron stomach and ate things that would have turned his stomach.

Silently vowing to keep an eye on her they made their way into the park.

James and Albus immediately wanted to get to the swings so while Harry took care of them, Ginny sat nearby playing with Gryffin.

Harry was pushing James in one swing and Albus in another when he heard the sound of retching. Turing and looking at Ginny, he saw her wiping her mouth. She grabbed a bottle of water from the things they had packed, rinsed her mouth out and then took a swallow to clear her throat.

"I knew there was something wrong," Harry complained.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at him exasperatedly. "I'm fine, really. It must have been something I ate or something. Really, I'm feeling much better now," she said, staring at Harry, daring him to disagree.

Harry knew he needed to tread lightly, knowing if he suggested cutting their visit to the park short he'd be in for an argument.

James wanted down so he set him on the ground, grabbing Albus as James headed off for the playground equipment. James' first stop was the children's slide and he hurriedly climbed the short stairs before sliding down, squealing gleefully.

With his help, Albus also had fun on the slide, though Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching and cast several cushioning charms to make sure they wouldn't get hurt if the fell off.

All the while he was playing with the boys, he kept a close eye on Ginny who was once more playing with Gryffin. Luckily she seemed to be feeling okay but he still worried a little.

Ginny joined him with the boys and they spent a wonderful morning as a small loving family.

As the morning progressed, the park became busier and as noon approached, Harry and Ginny decided to head to a nearby small pub for lunch.

Harry was glad to see Ginny had no trouble eating lunch or seemed not to be bothered by her stomach the rest of the day.

However his concern grew later in the week when in the morning when he was showering and Ginny burst into the loo to vomit. When he pressed her, she admitted that she'd been not feeling well every morning but that it passed quickly so that she hadn't mentioned it to him.

Harry had had enough. So while Ginny was getting ready for the day, he floo-called Molly and arranged for her to watch the boys. He didn't tell her why, not that Molly asked, she was just chuffed to be able to spend time with her grandsons and spoil them.

Though Ginny complained, she soon gave in to Harry's gentle pressure and concern. He really was just worried about her and wanted to take care of her.

So it was mid-morning when Harry and Ginny found themselves at their Medi-Wizard.

He listened patiently while Ginny explained about what she was going through. He gave a small snort and shook his head. He had Ginny lay down on the examining table and drew his wand.

He chuckled at the results causing Harry and Ginny to frown at him, not seeing what was so humorous about the situation. He told Ginny to get dressed and he'd meet them in his office.

It didn't take long and they were seated looking at Healer Stoneham perplexed. He didn't seem overly concerned and seemed to relish drawing things out.

"If I remember," he said with a grin, "When you had James you had a picture perfect pregnancy. You breezed through like it was nothing."

Harry and Ginny nodded, not catching on right away.

"Then when you had Albus, you were struck with wildly raging hormones," he continued with a grin.

Harry and Ginny stared at one another, wide-eyed, the reality of what the healer was saying starting to sink in.

"You've hit the trifecta," he said with a laugh.

"You mean . . ." Ginny said in surprise.

"Yes, your pregnant," he said.

"But . . but . . . I've been taking the potion," Ginny protested. Though she and Harry had been talking about having another child, they hadn't decided on when yet.

"Like anything else, they aren't 100 percent effective, though you are a rarity," the healer said jovially.

Ginny turned to Harry who was just sitting there with a stunned look on his face but before she could get too worried a huge goofy grin broke out on his face.

"We're having another baby," he whispered, looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head, a smile breaking out on her face too. "Yes we are," she said happily.

"So do you want to know what you're having?" Healer Stoneham asked, his eyes sparkling.

Harry shrugged but Ginny nodded.

"You're having a girl this time," he said with a smile. The healer then gave Ginny some instructions as a refresher as she had just had Albus about fifteen months ago.

The surprised but happy couple left the office and decided to have a small intimate lunch to celebrate the news.

Afterwards due to the fact that Molly was watching the boys, they decided to have a bit more private and much more intimate celebration at home.


	93. A Helping Hand

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Helping Hand**

Harry sat in the common room trying to do his Transfiguration Essay but was getting nowhere. His attention was totally elsewhere, specifically on the other side of the room where Ginny Weasley sat with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas.

At lease at the moment they weren't doing anything that would have Ron in an uproar. They were actually playing a game of Exploding Snap and if the sour look on Dean's face was any indication, Ginny was winning.

Harry shook his head, wondering what the youngest Weasley saw in his dorm-mate. Sure he was sort of good looking but his attitude left a lot to be desired.

He hated when he lost, especially to a girl, Ginny in particular. He didn't like the fact that she played Quidditch, thinking it was too dangerous for someone like HER to be playing. It was unseemly for women to play the game. They were supposed to cheer on the guys, not get all sweaty or God forbid hurt.

He also had very old fashioned ideas about what a woman's role was in a relationship. Harry had heard him go on and on during the late night talks they had in the dorms. He just couldn't see Ginny in such a subservient role.

"Harry! You aren't getting anything done," Hermione chastised him. "You really need to concentrate on your work and not on . . . other things," she said with a smirk.

Harry stared back at his parchment and gave a small shrug. He hadn't written anything on it in the last half hour. Sighing and after giving Ginny one last glance, he buckled down to get his essay done.

 **Harry and Ginny**

It was about a week later when Harry was enjoying a few peaceful moments due to the fact Hermione had dragged Ron off to the Library to finish his Charms essay, something Harry fortunately had done.

He was staring out the window, wishing that the weather was better for flying when someone came up to him. Turing, he was surprised to see Ginny, looking a bit sheepish.

"Hey, Harry," she said, just a tad nervously.

Harry was a little surprised by her demeanour because she hadn't acted nervous around him in quite some time.

"What's up?" he asked with a small smile, hoping to put her at ease.

He saw her take a steadying breath. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts spell-work?" she asked hesitantly.

That really took Harry by surprise, he had always thought that Ginny was doing well in all her classes.

"What do you help with?" he asked with concern.

Ginny's shoulders sagged. "Everything," she said dejectedly.

Harry got up and gave her a reassuring smile."I'm sure it can't be all that bad. Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Well I was having trouble with the _Reductor Curse_ and someone," she said in a tone she only used when referring to Dean, "began to give me some grief about it, well things just went downhill from there."

"Come on," Harry said, "Let's head down to one of the practice rooms and see what we can't do to help you out."

Ginny gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks Harry. I knew I could count on your help."

Harry and Ginny spent the next three hours going over all the DADA's spells. As soon as he had her cast her _Reductor Curse_ he saw she was making a small addition to her wand movement.

Correcting it he heard her mutter "That arse, he told me to do it that way." Once again, he was pretty sure who she was referring to.

Once he had her correct her wand movement and change her stance slightly she was casting the spell with power and accuracy. From there things became much easier. It seemed most of her problem stemmed from a lack of confidence that was being fed to her by Someone.

It was a much happier and exuberant Ginny when they made their way back to the common room to get ready for dinner. Once inside the portrait hole, Ginny gave him a warm hug, thanking him for his time and help.

Anyone watching would have noticed that it lasted just a bit longer than was appropriate for a friendly thank you and unfortunately there were a couple of people watching.

As soon as Ginny stepped away, Dean was on her in a flash, though he didn't say anything right away, the frown on his face and the way he pulled her across the common room to talk to her in semi-privacy in a corner left no doubt as to his feelings on the matter.

Harry watched, narrow-eyed with a frown on his face, vowing to step in if things got out of hand. His frown quickly turned into a small smile and he found himself chuckling as Ginny turned on him in an instant.

From the little he could hear of her low intense lambasting, he knew that Dean was skating on thin ice. For some reason that gave him a warm feeling. Dean was an arse and Ginny would soon tire of his antics and Harry could hardly wait for that to happen.

He had finally admitted to himself that he fancied Ginny Weasley and if the last three hours and the hug that they shared were any indication, the feelings were probably mutual and it was only a matter of time before they'd get together.

That thought made Harry extremely happy.

 **A/N: I figured there had to be someplace for the students to practice their spell work. I'd imagine the common rooms would be in shambles if there wasn't.**


	94. Home Fires

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Home Fires**

Harry walked away feeling worse than he ever had. Worse than when he'd lost Sirius and he wouldn't have thought that possible. Sure they had just buried Dumbledore but that wasn't what had him feeling like he did.

No, he had broken up with Ginny because he thought it best so he could keep her safe. If it was such a noble thing, why did he feel so terrible.

He was glad he was alone, not even Ron and Hermione had followed him and that suited him just fine. Glancing back to where everyone had sat for the funeral, he saw Rufus Scrimgeour, the current Minister of Magic looking his way.

Harry hurried away, not wanting to talk to the man, knowing he'd just badger him about what he and Dumbledore were doing and wanting him to be seen at the Ministry as a show of support.

Slipping further away, he headed down to the shore of the Black Lake. With Scrimgeour out of sight, his thoughts turned back to Ginny. He stooped down, picked up a couple of stones and began to toss them into the lake.

"Am I being the world's biggest prat?" he asked himself out loud.

"Yes you are," he heard from behind him.

He spun around and there before him was the one who he had been thinking about. "Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, in an unspoken challenge.

Harry's shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes, wishing she hadn't followed him. It had been tough enough to walk away from her the first time and he knew it was only going to be harder to do it again.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked lowly, he voice tense with underlying anger.

"I'm trying to avoid Scrimgeour," Harry replied softly.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," she countered, her anger rising a bit.

Harry grimaced, knowing that what Ginny had said was true. He was just trying to avoid getting into an argument with her.

"Look Ginny, I stand by what I said before. Tom attacks and kills those closest to me so I have to break up with you to keep you safe," Harry said, his own anger rising.

"That's a load of Dragon shite and you know it," Ginny spat, her cheeks starting to colour with her anger.

As much as he didn't want to, Harry stared at Ginny and noticed how beautiful she looked as her temper began to get away from her. The way her cheeks coloured and with her hair loose and free wafting in the breeze, he didn't think he ever saw her more desirable as she was at that moment.

Though logically he tried to deny it, in his heart he knew she was right. He knew if this went on his resolve would falter, he needed to get away quickly or he would lose.

"You've got to understand. I've got things I have to do and I can't take you with me," he said hotly.

"I know that," Ginny fired back. "This isn't about me going with you or telling you not to go. This is about us."

Harry was trying to think of what to say when she hit him so hard it literally staggered him, but the blow wasn't physical, it wasn't even yelled. She asked softly "Do you Love me?"

Harry's breath left him as if she had punched him in the gut as hard as she could. He had to take several large gasping breaths before he could answer her.

As much as he wanted to deny it, to tell her he had no feelings for her so that he could protect her, he knew he could never lie to her.

"Yes," he whispered.

She closed the distance between them so fast one would have thought she Apparated. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her body. "And I love you too," she whispered back.

Never before had they said those magic words to one another, though they had both felt it.

Harry knew he had lost and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her hard. He just silently hoped he wasn't condemning her to Riddle's unyielding hand.

They wandered further down the lake shore, hand-in-hand. Harry filling her in on all he knew and suspected about what Riddle and done to preserve his life all those years ago. Where he and Dumbledore went the night he had died. He left nothing out, telling her everything.

Ginny looked at him with a small frown, a puzzled look on her face. "Wasn't there a Locket like that at Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as the image of the Locket sprang into his mind. "Yes there was," he said softly, thinking hard about what had happened to it.

Ginny smirked at him. "Now aren't you glad you gave in to me and told me everything?" she said smugly.

Harry stopped and swung Ginny's body into his. "Yeah I am," he said softly, before capturing her lips with his.

It was many long minutes before they parted, both breathing heavily.

"I truly do love you," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny reached up and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm glad we got that straightened out," she said softly before giving him a quick kiss.

"I know you have to go but I want you to know that I'll be waiting, keeping the home fires burning so you have somewhere and someone to come home to," she whispered emotionally, her eyes misting with her unshed tears.

Harry's eyes teared up too. Having someone to come home to could just make all the difference. He knew he'd try his hardest to come back to Ginny.

Hand-in-hand they hurried back towards the Castle, looking for Ron and Hermione. They had plans to make before they left on their quest and Harry vowed to include Ginny as much as he was able.

He had the best reason in the world to succeed, a woman who loved him and he wasn't about to let her down.


	95. Opportunity

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Opportunity**

Harry watched as Ginny and Dean had yet another row. He gave a sad chuckle as he saw Dean yet once again make an arse of himself.

His ears picked up as he heard Ginny yell "That's it, we're through."

Dean looked shocked for a moment. He tried to placate the irate young witch but when that failed, he looked at her angrily before stomping off.

Harry watched as Ginny fumed, pacing around the common room. Seeing an opportunity, he went over to her.

"I've always found it helps to go and burn off some of my anger," he said softly.

Ginny looked at him for a moment. "What do you suggest?" she asked, fighting her anger.

"Let's head down to the practice room and I'll help you blow off some steam," Harry suggested.

Though still angry, she smiled at him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said.

Harry watched Ginny as they made their way down to the practice rooms. She had definitely grown up lately. Her face had lost all the baby fat as had her body. She was an extremely beautiful young woman, and that's how he saw her now.

Though he hadn't said anything to anyone, he had been studying the youngest Weasley for some time. He knew Ron would pitch a fit if he knew how much he liked his sister and God forbid if Hermione ever caught wind of it. She wouldn't let go and would badger him constantly about it.

No, it was best kept a secret until the situation changed, and if he was correct, that would be happening really soon.

They arrived at their destination and Harry conjured several blocks of stone for her to attack.

Ginny set right to it and he could see her relish taking out her frustration and anger on the inanimate objects. She blasted them into pieces, a smile forming on her face as she destroyed each and every one of them.

Harry could see her relaxing as she worked hard casting spell after spell. When the available blocks were taken care of, he smiled at her. "Want to duel a little?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked with a smile.

Harry laughed. "Yes, really. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

Ginny laughed too.

Harry smiled, loving her laugh. Something she did more of lately as opposed to giggling as she had used to do. Just one more sign of her maturing that he had noticed.

"All right, lets keep this civil," he said with a smile. "Nothing dangerous or anything that would require Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny laughed, her eyes lighting up. "So things like Leg Locking charms, tickling charms and the like?" she asked.

"Yeah, stuff like that," he said. "First one to incapacitate or disarm their opponent wins."

Ginny's smile grew. "You are so in for it, Potter," she said challengingly.

"Give it your best shot, Weasley," Harry responded with a grin.

" _Locomotor Mortis!"_ Ginny cried, getting off the first spell.

Harry was just able to step to the side, avoiding the curse. " _Damn, she's fast,"_ he thought to himself.

" _Rictusempra_ ," he countered, hoping to catch her off guard.

Ginny blocked the spell easily, smiling at him.

They fought furiously but without any rancour. Half the time they were laughing so hard, they had trouble getting spells off.

Ginny couldn't believe how much fun she was having and wondered for a moment if Harry was holding back on her but she saw the look of determination on his face and she was pretty sure he wasn't.

Spells flew back and forth, blocked or dodged, neither could get the upper hand on the other. Harry landed a Leg-Locking charm but before he could capitalize, Ginny countered with _Tarantallegra_ , the Dancing Feet Charm.

By the time he had cancelled it with a quick _Finite_ , the advantage had been lost.

Both were tiring but neither would give in. Harry saw Ginny stumble slightly and he took advantage, casting _Expelliarmus_ and he was elated when he saw it land. Unfortunately in his exuberance he missed Ginny casting the exact same spell and as he reached up to snatch her wand from the air, his flew from his hand.

Both stood there for a moment, staring at one another before they burst out laughing.

They both stepped forward, meeting in the middle of the room. Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry. That was just what I needed," she said as they exchanged wands.

"I'm glad I could help," Harry replied. It was then that he noticed that Ginny was standing exceedingly close, much closer than needed to exchange wands.

He found himself staring in to her eyes that were alight with happiness and something more. He could feel the heat from her body and though she had a healthy glow about her from her exertions, he could smell the sweet flowery fragrance of her hair.

His world shrunk till it was nothing but Ginny. He was amazed by the colour of her eyes, a deep brown but there were flecks of bronze and gold in them as well. Her smell was intoxicating and he breathed in deeply.

Unconsciously he began to lean in and he watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He had one brief moment of thought about the fact that she had just broken up with her boyfriend but he brushed it aside. It was obvious that she wanted this too.

Harry heard Ginny moan softly as their lips came together and she reached up, wrapping one hand around his neck to keep him in place, while the other made its way into his hair.

Harry reciprocated, placing one hand on her back, pulling her in tightly as his other hand found its way into her long luxurious hair. To Harry, it was if he had found heaven.

Eventually their ardour died back and Ginny snuggled into Harry's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly. "Godric I've wanted to do that for so long," she whispered.

Harry was taken by surprise by her admission. He thought briefly about asking what she was doing going out with Dean then, but thought better of it. It didn't matter one iota.

"So have I," he said instead.

Ginny chuckled lowly, enjoying being held by Harry. She found it a bit strange. Sure she had snogged her previous boyfriends and held hands but she had never been held like she was right at that moment and she found it much more satisfying and more intimate than anything she had done before. Not that she had done much, she wouldn't even stand for Dean's wandering hands.

Unfortunately the way she was standing, cuddled into Harry, she could see the clock on the wall.

"Damn," she cursed lowly. "We need to hurry if we're going to get back before curfew."

After one more quick kiss, they made their way hand-in-hand back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry pulled Ginny to a halt right outside the portrait hole. He looked at her nervously. "I hope this means we're going together," he said hopefully.

Ginny raised one eyebrow at him in a look that said "Well, Duh, you silly boy."

Harry winced slightly. "What about, you know, Dean?" he asked hesitantly.

"Dean who?" Ginny asked, making her point. She then gave him a calculated look. "What about Ron?" she countered.

Harry chuckled. "Well, lets just say he'd better not butt his nose in where it isn't wanted."

Ginny smiled and gave him a little satisfied nod.

Hand-in-hand they entered the common room.

They hadn't taken three steps before Dean appeared before them. He totally ignored the fact that Ginny was with Harry and holding his hand.

"I want to apologize," he said pointedly.

To Harry it didn't look like he meant a single word of it.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Look Dean, I meant it when I said we were through and you might as well be the first to know, I'm with Harry now."

Dean stared at her wide-eyed, noticing Harry for the first time. Harry grinned at him smugly.

Dean looked at Ginny darkly, a frown on his face. "Fine!" he spat. "I guess I know where I stand."

"I certainly hope so," Ginny said with a smirk.

Dean glanced at Harry. "It didn't take him long, did it?" he said with a sneer.

Ginny looked at him with an innocent expression. "Let's just say that I needed to work off some aggression and Harry and I went and . . . did some things to take care of that."

Dean stared at her in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing several times. He shook his head and glanced between Ginny and Harry. He then suddenly spun away and hurried across the common room looking like a Blast-Ended Skrewt was chasing him.

"Do you think that was wise?" Harry asked with concern.

Ginny just smiled at him. "Don't worry, he knows better than to say anything. He knows I can out match him with a wand."

Harry just nodded. If Ginny wasn't concerned, he wasn't going to be either.

Ginny took his hand and led him over to one of the couches in front of the fire. She pushed him down and curled up in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to snog him senseless.

Harry's last coherent thought was " _Being with Ginny sure makes things interesting,"_ and he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	96. Holiday

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Holiday**

Harry sat back and looked at Ginny. He was glad to see her relaxing after her first meteoric season with the Holyhead Harpies. She had taken the place of one of the first string Chasers when the woman was injured and done so well that even when the woman was able to rejoin the team, Ginny remained a starter.

That had taken a bit of a toll on Ginny though. She had practised extra hard to quell any doubts some may have had about her place on the first team.

Then of course there was all the media attention that had drawn. There had been an increasing amount of reporters asking questions after the games and the growing droves of fans waiting outside the stadium wanting autographs.

Ginny had borne it all stoically, at first a bit overwhelmed by the attention but coming to accept it as part of being a top level Quidditch player.

That led to where they were now, enjoying a quiet holiday on La Palma in the Canary Islands. They were currently enjoying the the sun and surf on the beach.

Harry smiled as he took in Ginny's lithe form. She was wearing a bathing suit that Mrs. Weasley would certainly not have approved of and he was eternally grateful that Ginny had put her foot down about anyone else accompanying them.

That had caused a minor row but thankfully Mr. Weasley had intervened, reminding his wife that Ginny was of age and free to do whatever she wished. It had taken a bit of doing but finally the Weasley matriarch had given it.

Her brothers most certainly would have agreed with Mrs. Weasley about Ginny's current attire, what little of it that there was.

Ginny lazily turned over so Harry took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching and he stealthily drew his wand and cast the sun-screen charm on her. With her fair skin, she couldn't be too careful in the intense tropical sun.

"Thanks," she murmured without opening her eyes.

"You're welcome, love," he replied, eliciting a smile from Ginny.

She loved the way he was now using small terms of endearment, something that had taken some time for him to be comfortable with. She had taken to rewarding him with kisses when he had first hesitantly started doing so. He had quickly caught on and now they came naturally to him.

It was a little later when Ginny rolled over and sat up, stretching sensually and looked at him with a smile. "How about we go find something to eat?" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Harry thought that was a brilliant idea so after they packed up their things they headed into town. They found a small local restaurant and enjoyed a meal of grilled fish and Papas Arrugadas, a local potato dish served with two different sauces, mojo picon and mojo verde. They both loved the mojo picon better as it was nice and spicy, something they had a growing taste for.

They also shared a bottle of the sweet _Malmsey_ wine that was produced locally so it was a very happy, mellow couple that made their way back to their room.

It was still early and Ginny decided that she needed to thank Harry for bringing her on holiday far from the intense scrutiny of England and all that went with being a famous Quidditch star.

It began with some rather heated kisses that only grew in passion and though they had both decided to wait till their wedding night to consummate their relationship, they had learned many other ways to pleasure each other. And as far as Ginny could figure, they had indulged in every one of them.

It was much later as the bright moon shone through the window and they lay entangled together that Ginny caressed Harry cheek and said "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Harry playfully wagged his eyebrows at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and swatted him lightly. "Prat," she whispered.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Harry replied, pulling Ginny a little tighter into his side. He kissed the corner of her mouth where he could reach. "It's easy to take care of you because I love you so much," he said emotionally.

Ginny smiled as the warmth of Harry's words filled her. She really did feel loved and cherished.

She sighed contentedly but it morphed into a small groan. "Do we really have to go back tomorrow?" she asked plaintively.

Harry chuckled lowly. As much as he agreed with her and didn't want to have to return, he knew that they had to. "Unfortunately, yes," he said softly.

Ginny sighed again, "Oh well, if we must, we must," she said resignedly.

Harry smiled at her, capturing her lips once again. "We still have the rest of tonight," he whispered huskily as one hand cupped one of her breasts and the other snaked its way down across her belly, seeking the treasures that lay beyond.

Ginny moaned and let her hands reciprocate in kind, seeking those places that she knew drove Harry wild.

It wasn't until the growing light of the predawn sky filtered into their room that they finally fell asleep. They knew that they'd have time to catch up on their sleep before they needed to be at the Burrow for dinner.

Ginny's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was " _I'm so glad that I have Harry in my life. I love him and more importantly, he loves me and I wouldn't want it any other way."_

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a note, especially to those who are also reading and reviewing Saving the Saviour. Something is messed up with the site again and I can't respond to any reviews at the moment. Please don't let that keep you from reviewing either story as I will reply as soon as things are back up and running correctly.**

 **This has been a public service announcement on the Wizarding Wireless Network.**


	97. A Bit of Brotherly Bother

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Bit of Brotherly Bother**

It had been a couple of days since Ginny had dumped Dean and ended up going down to the practice rooms with Harry to work off her agitation, resulting in her and Harry starting to date.

The thing she found amazing was that neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to have noticed the change. Ron didn't surprise her as he was a thick as one of the Oak planks that made up the massive front doors of the castle.

Hermione, on the other hand, surprised her a bit. The girl was usually rather perceptive and much didn't escape her notice, though she had been spending a lot of time with her brother lately.

She wondered briefly if the two of them finally admitted that they fancied one another but decided that couldn't be the case as neither of them were well known for keeping a secret.

" _Especially my bother,"_ Ginny thought to herself.

She and Harry were just finishing up lunch and getting ready to head back to the common room. As with the last two days, Ron and Hermione were late coming to lunch and they hadn't eaten with the new couple.

They were just walking down the aisle to the doors when Colin Creevey called out to Ginny so she stopped but Harry hadn't heard and kept walking a bit before he noticed Ginny wasn't with him anymore.

She waved him on as she talked briefly to Colin, answering his quick question about their Transfiguration Essay due Monday.

Harry walked to the doors where he figured he'd wait for Ginny.

"Hey mate," he heard.

Harry turned and was surprised slightly to see Ron and his other best friend, Hermione just coming into lunch.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said in greeting.

"Hi you two," Harry answered.

"Going into lunch?" Ron asked, glancing past Harry into the Great Hall, eyeing the Gryffindor table hungrily.

"Nah, I just finished," Harry replied, glancing back too where he saw Ginny heading his way. "I'll see you in the common room when you're done."

He watched in amusement as Ron walked right past his sister without even acknowledging her. Hermione at least said hello as she past.

Ginny joined Harry and saw the smile on his face. "What?" she asked wondering why he was smiling.

Harry took her hand and began heading for the stairs that would take them up to Gryffindor Tower. He gave a low chuckle. "I'm just amused by Ron, that's all," he said with a grin.

"He walked right past you without even acknowledging you. I would have thought he'd at least say hello," he said, shaking his head.

Ginny laughed, "Well he was heading for lunch and you know how he is about food."

Harry nodded, knowing that the only thing that Ron was more obsessed with than food was Quidditch and the order of his obsession was sometimes in doubt.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the common room. Since it was Saturday and they were both caught up on their assignments, due to Harry wanting to spend as much time with Ginny as possible, they headed for one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

Harry was slightly surprised, as he wasn't used to it yet, when Ginny curled up in his lap and began to snog him.

So caught up in what they were doing, they weren't conscious of the passing of time.

They were startled out of their activities by someone shouting "What the bloody hell!"

Harry's cheeks coloured a little but Ginny just sighed. "Bloody wanker," she said under her breath, turning and looking at her brother, Ron.

Harry also looked but he first laid eyes on Hermione and he had to smile. She had a wide-eyed, shocked look on her face as she looked back and forth between Ginny and him.

His amusement was short lived as his eyes drifted over to Ron. Ron was obviously livid at what he saw. His face and ears were bright red, indicating his level of anger. Harry sighed just like Ginny had, knowing that the next few minutes were going to be contentious at best.

"Ron," he said lowly but calmly.

"What are you doing with – with – HER!" his best mate shouted.

Harry's eyes narrowed and his lips drew into a thin line. "She has a name, you know, Ginny, your sister," Harry said, his anger simmering just below the surface.

Ron didn't notice but Hermione did and her look changed from one of shock to one of concern as she looked back and forth from Harry to Ron.

Harry gave Ginny a little nudge, indicating that he wanted to stand. Ginny gave him an exasperated look but gave him a small nod before she stood, allowing Harry to do the same.

Harry was actually a little impressed. Though Ron was obviously quite angry, he was keeping it fairly well in check, for the moment.

Ron glared at him. "We need to talk," he spat before turning and heading for the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say here in front of Ginny," Harry said tightly.

Ron turned and glared at Harry and then Ginny. "Fine!" he said hotly.

A small smile crept onto Harry's face as he saw Ginny stealthily draw her wand.

"You think this is funny?" Ron growled, mistaking Harry's smile.

"Not in the slightest," Harry replied, keeping his growing irritation under control.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, gesturing between Harry and Ginny.

"A couple of days ago," Harry replied calmly.

"And why haven't you said anything," Ron complained angrily.

Harry looked at him in disgust. "For one thing, I haven't seen you a lot the last couple of days other than in class. I didn't think it was appropriate to discuss it then. Secondly, my private life is just that, private. What happens between me and Ginny is between us and no one else."

"But she's my baby sister," Ron complained.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Ginny is definitely not a baby." _"A babe, not a baby"_ he thought to himself.

Ron just continued to glare at Harry. "How could you? I thought you were my best mate?" he accused.

Harry glared right back. "I thought you were mine but obviously it looks like I was mistaken."

Ron looked a little surprised but wouldn't back down. "I don't know what you see in her anyway. She's always been nothing but an annoying tag-a-long," he said bitterly.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. "In case you haven't noticed and it's obvious that you haven't, Ginny is an amazing young woman."

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise but she was pleased with what he was saying.

"She's funny, smart, feisty and a damn powerful witch. We've also shared something that no one else has," he said a bit hotly. After saying the last part, he glanced over at Ginny to gauge her reaction. While he hadn't mentioned the Chamber directly, everyone knew what he was referring to.

Ginny met his eyes and though her face didn't give anything away, she gave him a curt nod letting him know she knew and approved of his mentioning their experience.

"We've done a lot together too," Ron protested.

Harry sighed tiredly. "Yes we have," he admitted. "But what Ginny and I shared in the Chamber was at a whole different level."

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "You never did tell us what all happened."

Harry looked at her and shook his head in disgust. _"Typical Hermione,"_ he thought. _"Just can't help but interrogate someone."_

"And I never will," Harry replied. "What happened down there is no one's business except for Ginny and me."

Ginny smiled at him, happy with what he said about their ordeal in the Chamber.

"So what you're saying is that you're picking Ginny over me and Hermione," Ron spat.

"Don't go there," Harry growled.

Ron just scowled at him.

"Look, Ginny does things for me that no one else can," Harry started to explain.

"Yeah, I saw when we came in," Ron said hotly. "It looked like you both were trying to suck each other's faces off."

Harry took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his temper under control. "What I was referring to is that she makes me happy in a way that no one else has ever done. Sure we snog and don't get me wrong, that's brilliant but even if we didn't she gives me something so much more."

Harry noticed Ginny smiling at him. She was obviously please with what he was saying.

"I can't believe you're throwing away our years of friendship," Ron said with disgust.

"I'm not throwing anything away. I thought I was adding something wonderful to my life," Harry said sadly.

Ron just scowled at him. "Come talk to me when you've come to your senses," he said bitterly.

Harry just looked at him incredulously. "Don't hold your breath," he said lowly.

Ron glared at him one last time and turned to leave.

"Ron," Ginny said with saccharine sweetness.

Ron turned and glared at his sister. "What?" he spat.

" _Chiroptera_ _Mucosia_ ," Ginny said as she brandished her wand.

Ron recoiled in horror as huge bat bogies began to come out of his nose and attack his face. He screamed as he unsuccessfully tried to keep them off.

Ginny turned to Harry, a smile on her face. "Care to go for a walk?" she said happily.

Harry smiled at her. "I'd love to," he replied, taking her hand.

Together they headed for the portrait hole.

"What about Ron?" Hermione cried in distress.

Ginny just shrugged. "The spell will wear off soon. Maybe he'll have some time to think about things before it does," she said, unconcerned.

For once the know-it-all witch looked at a loss, not knowing what to do.

Ginny gave her a smirk and turned back with Harry. She briefly considered taking him down to the practice rooms to work off some of what she was feeling but then decided there was better ways to combat them.

"Let's go find a deserted room or passageway," she whispered, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Harry smiled at her, tugging on her hand to hurry things along. He couldn't wait till they were alone.


	98. An End and A Beginning

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **An End and A Beginning**

Ginny Weasley was bent over an injured girl near the main doors of Hogwarts. They had been given a reprieve by Lord Voldemort to tend to their injured and dead.

"Please, I just want to go home," moaned the girl softly,.

"Don't worry. We'll get you inside and healed up. Then you can go home," Ginny whispered comfortingly.

The girl nodded her head minutely, obviously in great pain.

Ginny looked around for any help, she doubted she'd be able to get the girl into the castle by herself.

She saw Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood nearby but they were carrying the body of someone else.

"Do you need a hand," she heard from right behind her.

Startled, Ginny spun around. "Colin! What are you doing here?" she chastised her year-mate.

"The same thing you are," Colin Creevey said with a small grin.

Ginny blushed. Colin was right, she had snuck out to fight when all the younger students were supposed to have left. Of course she hadn't actually been here at Hogwarts to begin with but to her that was just a minor technicality.

As she was talking to Colin, she felt a presence behind her. She spun her head but didn't see anyone. She almost brushed it off but then it hit her.

"Damn it, Harry," she muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Colin asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied in a near panic. She knew in her heart what Harry was planning. "Damn his noble arse," she muttered to herself.

Ginny was in a quandary. She didn't want to leave Colin to struggle with the injured girl but she was sure Harry was going to surrender to Voldemort all alone and she couldn't let him do that.

Just then her dilemma was solved. Neville and Oliver came back out of the castle.

"Need a hand?" Oliver said as they came over.

"Yeah, can you help Colin with this girl," Ginny asked.

Oliver stopped to help but Neville continued off out into the grounds. Ginny almost screamed in frustration as Colin tried to insist she accompany them back into the castle but she was able to convince him she needed to search further for any more killed or injured.

She hurried out into the darkness as there was barely any light to see by. Off through the gloom she saw two people talking and she made her way towards them.

As she got close, they separated, the one heading off further away while the other came towards her.

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" Neville asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

Ginny ignored his question. "That was Harry, wasn't it?" she asked worriedly.

Neville grimaced. "Yeah it was." But then he looked more confident. "Don't worry he told me he has a plan," he said reassuringly.

"Plan, my arse," Ginny muttered to herself.

Ginny knew she had to hurry but she didn't want Neville to follow her. "I'm going to go check down by Hagrid's hut," she said, heading off that way.

"Want me to come with you?" Neville asked, taking a step in her direction.

"No, we can cover more ground if we separate," Ginny replied, not stopping so that Neville would have a little trouble keeping up with her.

"You're the Boss," Neville said with a smile and small jaunty salute.

"I haven't been here at all since Easter," Ginny chided him softly.

"You were still our leader," Neville said with respect. "Without you we would never have accomplished what we did."

Ginny knew she was wasting time she didn't have. "We'll talk later, Nev," she said as she turned away. Hurrying so she could catch up with Harry.

"Right, see you," Neville said, going in the other direction. He suddenly paused, "Oh and just so someone else knows, Harry said that if anyone got the chance Voldemort's familiar, Nagini needs to be killed."

Ginny was in a near panic again, she didn't know which way Harry had gone. She had just a vague notion from when she had seen him walk away from Neville and she prayed he wouldn't change directions before she caught up with him.

She pushed into the edge of the Forbidden Forest, literally shaking with her fear. She gripped her wand tighter, though scared she wouldn't be cowed, Harry was somewhere out there before her and she needed to get to him.

"Harry, you wait till I get my hands on you," she whispered.

Once again she started to despair that she'd lost him when she heard soft voices in front of her but slightly to her left. Slowly she crept through the undergrowth, edging nearer, hoping it was Harry and not some Death Eaters.

Ginny stopped in shock at what she was seeing. There stood Harry talking to the shades or spirits of his parents and Sirius. She was about to rush forward when suddenly Lily lifted her eyes and spotter her.

Lily smiled at her but shook her head minutely, mouthing "Wait."

Ginny stopped dead, waiting like Lily asked but bewildered at what was happening.

It only took a moment before the small group began to move, with Lily trailing just slightly behind. She looked back at Ginny and motioned her to join her.

Ginny hurried to catch up and quickly joined Lily. "What's going on?" she whispered to Harry's mother.

"Harry is doing what must be done. I know you want to help him but you must not interfere to begin with," Lily explained.

"I don't understand," Ginny said in frustration.

Lily glanced ahead at the group a little ways in front of them. "We have so little time," she said softly. "Just know that what Harry is doing is necessary to bring about the ultimate demise of Riddle."

Ginny looked at Lily fearfully. "He's going to surrender himself, isn't he?" she asked.

Lily nodded once, a sad expression on her face, a single tear escaping one eye and trailing down her cheek.

It suddenly hit Ginny like a Bludger. "He's not only surrendering himself he's going to sacrifice himself, isn't he?" she asked in a panic.

Lily nodded once again. "But you mustn't interfere until the right moment," she said softly.

"How will I know when that is?" begged Ginny.

"You'll know," Lily reassured her. Then she glanced ahead once more. "We must hurry. It's almost time."

Ginny fell slightly behind Lily's spirit as they rushed forward. As she came into the edge of a clearing she saw Lily briefly join the others. Soft words were exchanged and then the spirits disappeared as Harry dropped something from his hand.

She saw him pause, his cloak slipping from his hand. Her heart broke at seeing the look on his face. It was one of such pain and regret she almost called out to him.

But then a look of strong resolve cemented itself on his face and he stepped forward. "I'm here, Tom," he said in a clear strong voice.

Ginny edged forward, grabbing Harry's cloak and swinging it over herself, she stepped closer to Harry now that she was sure she wouldn't be seen. She made her way around the edge of the clearing until she could see Harry's face along with Riddle's.

She was surprised to see Hagrid tied to a couple of stout trees but paid him no further mind. She was totally focused on Harry.

The tension in the clearing was unbearable as Harry and Riddle stared at one another.

"The Boy-Who-Lived," Riddle said with an odd lilt to his voice, with an equally odd look on his face.

Suddenly his demeanour changed and his face screwed up with hate. " _Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she watched the deadly green light speed across the clearing at Harry, who just stood there, that sad look on his face.

She couldn't help herself and screamed out "Harry!"

Harry's eyes found hers even though she was under his cloak. Ginny saw the look of shock in them, right before the curse struck.

Chaos broke out across the clearing. Riddle fell just as Harry did. The Death Eaters were in a panic what with their leader falling and a unknown voice calling out.

Ginny saw her chance, as the Death Eaters looked around in confusion, Nagini slithered her way towards her master. Ginny slipped her wand out of the cloak and sent a Blasting Hex. It struck the snake in the head, obliterating it in a shower of blood and flesh.

Ginny smiled in satisfaction, an act that almost cost her dearly. She was just able to side-step several curses fired in her direction. Luckily the cloak was doing its job so that the curses were flung blindly in the direction where the Blasting Hex had come from.

She glanced around the clearing, so much was happening, it was hard to focus on any one thing. She did smile smugly for a moment as she took in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were quite dishevelled, looking unkempt and quite forlorn. She also noted that they seemed to be the only Death Eater's without wands.

She saw Bellatrix bending over Riddle, looking quite concerned, while other Death Eaters were searching the clearing for whomever had cast the spell that killed Nagini.

Ginny edged her way towards Harry, wanting to get to him as soon as she could. With what Lily had said and the way Riddle reacted, she was pretty sure he wasn't really dead, at least she hoped so.

It seemed an eternity but it was actually only several long minutes before she was by his side. She noticed his eyes flutter open at the same time as Riddle brushed off Bellatrix's hand.

Harry groaned as he rolled over and sat up, mirroring Riddle across the clearing. "Damn, that hurts," he muttered as he glanced down at his chest where the Killing Curse had struck.

"Only you," Ginny said softly, a small smile gracing her face.

Harry glanced at her for a moment before his eyes shifted and looked across the clearing.

Riddle was sitting up and glaring at him, though there was something else in his eyes, barely perceptible but there none the less. It was a look of fear.

Ginny watched as Harry stared at his nemesis, a hard look of determination filling his eyes. She swore she could see fire swirling in his emerald orbs.

Harry drew his wand as he stood, facing off with Riddle who had stood too.

Ginny slipped off the cloak, standing a bit to his one side and slightly behind. She would fight with the one she loved, no matter what the odds.

As they stared at one another several things happened at once.

Hagrid tore loose from his bindings and grabbed one of the massive branches he had been tied to and began swinging it like a huge club to devastating effect.

As several of the Death Eaters turned to confront him, they suddenly fell with arrows sticking out of their chests. As others looked on in shock, a large contingent of Centaurs charged into the clearing wielding short swords, cutting a swath through the remaining Death Eaters.

Ginny noticed that Bellatrix was mirroring her beside Riddle, a manic smile on her face as she stared at Ginny.

"Does widdle girl want to pway?" the horrid witch taunted.

Ginny was in no mood to play and she set herself to fight as hard as she could.

Again, several things happened simultaneously.

Harry and Riddle moved as one. " _Expelliarmus!" "Avada Kedavra!"_ rang out.

Bellatrix was momentarily distracted as an arrow flew close by her face. Ginny saw her opportunity and cast a Blasting Hex that struck the insane witch in the chest. She never knew what hit her, she was dead before she hit the ground.

Ginny saw Harry's and Riddle's spells meet in the middle, the deadly green rebounding off the red. As it had happened when Harry was a mere baby, Riddle had no time to react as his spell flew back at him.

As the Dead Lord fell, silence descended on the clearing. Ginny took a quick look around. All the Death Eaters were down and from all appearances they were all dead.

Hagrid was talking lowly with a couple of the Centaurs.

She then looked at Harry. He was just standing there, staring at his fallen opponent. Though she could see the look of satisfaction in his eyes, there was also a sense of sadness.

"Such a waste," he said lowly as he began to walk across the clearing towards Riddle's body.

Ginny quickly joined him, taking his hand in hers. He glanced at her, a small smile growing on his face.

Ginny couldn't help herself. "You are in such trouble, Mr. Potter," she said with a small grin.

Harry's eyes sparkled and he gave a low laugh. He slipped his hand out of hers and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her into him. He gave her a kiss on the temple and said "Yes, Dear."

Ginny felt her heart soar. Though they stood amid death and destruction, they were together and that's all that mattered to her.

They arrived at Riddle's body. Looking down on him in death, he seemed diminished. With all his protections gone, he looked much older and smaller. A mere mockery of what he had been.

Harry reached down and took his wand, staring at it for a moment before tucking it away. They were just staring at him when Hagrid came over.

"All right there?" the large man asked.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Never better," he said softly.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle and playfully swatted him, accidentally striking his chest.

Harry grimaced and flinched but didn't say anything.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry. We need to get you checked out. I swear you need someone to look after you."

Harry chuckled. "I thought that was your job," he said with a smirk.

Ginny eyed him in exasperation. "Well, yes. But you and I need to have a little talk," she said.

Though hurting, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her in for a kiss. " _Merlin, I've missed this,"_ he thought to himself.

Ginny let the kiss go on for quite some time before she gently pulled back. "As nice as that is, we're still having that talk," she said with a smile.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, Dear," he said with a wide smile.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her back towards the castle. Content for the first time in a long time, perhaps for the first time in his life.

Yeah, he wasn't really looking forward to some of the aspects of the talk he and Ginny would have, but he was happy to be able to have that talk at all. Plus they had a lifetime together to look forward to.

They paused as they crossed the clearing to pick up Harry's cloak, as he did so, Ginny reached down and picked up a strange looking stone that lay nearby.

Harry looked at her in surprise and was about to say something when the stone, his cloak and Riddle's wand all flashed with a bright golden light.

"Crap, what now?" Harry said with a look of disgust.


	99. The Trouble with Firewhiskey

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Trouble with Firewhiskey**

It was Ginny Weasley's Birthday and right at the moment she was not happy. Harry had floo called at let her know that he had to work a bit late because they had to break up a fight at a Quidditch match. Unfortunately it looked like it was going to take several hours to get everything straightened out.

In reality she was just more disappointed than anything else. She knew Harry would be there as soon as he could. It was she just hadn't seen him a lot since she graduated at the end of June from Hogwarts.

Between her practising hard because of her up coming try-out with the Holyhead Harpies and Harry's working with the Aurors, alone time had been at a premium.

The party was at full swing and everyone except her was having a great time. That's not to say she wasn't enjoying herself some, she just wished Harry was there.

Everyone was feeling a bit happier now that Arthur and Molly had headed inside leaving the younger crowd to themselves. Ginny had to roll her eyes as her brothers George and Ron broke out some Firewhiskey.

She was making the rounds, being sure that all the snack dishes and trays were filled when she noticed that a couple of more bottles of Firewhiskey had joined the first couple.

She was pretty sure it was George's friend Lee Jordan who had brought them from the way he was acting.

She was taken a little by surprise when George and Ron came up behind her and each grabbed her by an arm and hauled her forward into the middle of the group of people.

"Come on Ginny, you're eighteen now. Time to prove you're a real adult now that you're out of school and all," George said with a mischievous smile.

"Thass rhigh Ginny," Ron said, his speech already slurred from the amount of Firewhiskey he had consumed.

Ginny eyed her brothers dubiously. "No thanks, I think I'll pass," she said trying to get away.

"What's the matter, little Ickle Gin-Gin. To much of a baby to drink a real drink," George said, eyeing her with a frown.

Ginny returned his frown. Though she knew better, she hated being called a baby, especially by any of her brothers. She almost gave in but at the last moment shook her head. "No, that's okay, Harry will be here soon," she said.

"Are you sure?" she heard from behind her.

Turing, she saw Lee and another guy whose name she couldn't remember. All she knew was she'd seen him with Lee hanging out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I said are you sure he's coming. We saw a bunch of the Aurors heading into the Leaky on our way over here, didn't we Lee," the guy said with a laugh.

Harry would never do that," Ginny protested.

The guy elbowed Lee. "The girlfriend is always the last one to know," he said chuckling.

"Not my Harry," Ginny said indignantly.

"Sure, sure," the guy said condescendingly, giving a shake of his head and giving her a smirk.

Ginny looked at him uncertainly before glancing at Ron. He just gave her a shrug of his shoulders and though smiling, he had a weird look on his face.

" _Not Harry,"_ Ginny thought, but then a small seed of doubt took root. She tried to remember if there were any League Quidditch games scheduled and for the life of her she couldn't remember any.

George came over and placed his arm across her shoulders. "Come on, what do you say? One little drink isn't going to hurt you, Ickle Gin-Gin," he said with a baby voice.

Ginny caved in. _"I'll take one little drink to get them off my back_ ," she thought.

"Oh all right," she said. "But just one."

"Okay," George said with a grin. He led her to where they had the bottles set out and grabbed one. He then produced a large water glass like she usually had with dinner.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Just wait a minute," she protested to George.

"What's the matter, going to chicken out, you little baby?" George sneered.

That got Ginny's dander up. In the back of her mind she was saying " _This is a bad idea."_ but George was thrusting the glass into her hand and everyone who was standing around began to chant "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Ginny raised the glass to her lips, planning on just taking a sip but as she did George frowned and said "Drink it all!"

Ginny glanced around and everyone was nodding their heads. Hating herself, she tipped the glass back and began to drink. At first it seemed okay and then the fire hit her in the back of her throat causing her to cough and she spilled the second half of her drink.

George immediately grabbed it and refilled it. "No fair, you have to drink a full one!"

Ginny really didn't want to but George grabbed her hand and forced it up to her lips. "Come on Ginny, be a sport and drink it."

Ginny didn't like the way her stomach was feeling and instead of fighting she just let George force her to drink, anything so she could get done and away.

She finished the drink and the crowd cheered. Ginny felt like she would be sick and tried to get away.

George wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and put another drink to her lips. He had about half of it down her throat before she knocked his hand away, spilling the drink on him and herself.

"What the Hell you doing?" she yelled at him.

George just shrugged. "Just trying to make sure you have a little fun." he said. "Ever since you've gotten home from school all you do is practice, practice, practice."

By now Ginny's head was starting to spin. " _Shite, how much did they give me?"_ she thought. _"I only weigh a little over nine stone."_

Ginny pulled away, trying to get as far from everyone as possible. She couldn't believe what was happening.

As she headed away from the group who she heard laughing, she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Here, let me help you," she heard.

Ginny looked up and it was the friend of Lee's and he was looking at her sympathetically. "Thanks," she said as he helped her rise. She gave him a smile and tried to walk away, hoping to get back to the house. She was really beginning to feel the alcohol and she was sure she was going to be sick.

"Let me help you," the guy said again, offering her his arm.

Ginny tried to protest but the guy just gasped her arm and began to help her walk. Ginny felt uncomfortable and something didn't seem right but in her alcohol befuddled mind it took her a moment to figure things out.

"Hey, the house is the other way," she protested.

The guy smiled at her. "Don't worry, a little fresh air and you'll be okay," he said silkily.

Ginny really didn't feel comfortable now and she wondered if she could get her wand out. She fumbled at the waist of her jeans, hoping to get it out.

"My you're an eager one," the guy said.

Ginny looked at him in sheer terror. "What" No, I'm not that kind of girl," she protested.

The guy just laughed. "They all say that to begin with."

"Please, please, please," Ginny mumbled under her breath, "This can't be happening to me." She looked frantically around. She realized they were headed down toward the pond and she wondered if she could make a run for it. But her head was spinning and her stomach was protesting.

Ginny found herself being pushed to one side of the path and before she knew it the guy was standing before her, a wicked grin on his face. Without saying anything he tried to kiss her.

Ginny threw her hand up into his face, between his and hers, trying to push him away.

"Listen you crazy bitch, I'm just trying to kiss you," he yelled angrily.

Ginny tried to protest but suddenly her stomach had had enough and she vomited.

The guy tried to jump back but his hand was at Ginny's neck and he got a handful of shirt as he tried to back away.

Ginny heard a tearing sound and suddenly her chest was cold and she looked down to see the tattered remains of her shirt. Luckily, at least to her mind, her bra was intact.

The guy looked down in disgust. Ginny had vomited down the front of his jeans. He grabbed her by the remains of her shirt and tugged hard. "Look what the hell you did!" he shouted.

Though Ginny could barely stand she looked at the guy in fright. She thought for sure he was going to hit her.

Suddenly the guy flew backwards and landed heavily on the path, a dark figure standing over him.

"I ought to kill you," she heard in a low growl.

Through her alcohol fogged brain she recognized the voice. "Harry!" she called out bursting into tears.

Harry spun and took in Ginny's state. If anything his anger increased.

The guy looked up and in the dim light he saw Harry's hair part and he could see the distinctive scar on his forehead.

"Holy Ef'en Merlin, You're Harry Freaking Potter!" he squealed, his face turning white. He scrambled backwards kicking with his feet and hands trying to put some distance between himself and the very irate Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry turned to face the guy who was still half on his back.

The guy's eyes widened in fear when he saw where Harry had looked. "I swear, it was an accident. I was just going to kiss her and she vomited on me and I tried to get away but her shirt ripped. I swear! Please don't kill me," the guy begged, starting to cry.

Harry just stared at him, his face an angry mask.

The guy sprung to his feet. "Look," he said, pointing down at his jeans. You can she where she threw up on me. I didn't mean to tear her shirt. I'll pay for it," he cried, pulling a handful of Galleons from his pocket and throwing them on the ground.

Harry glanced down at the Galleons and then back up at the guy. His eyes full of malice and he gave a low growling sound. "I'd better never find you here at the Burrow ever again," he said with a steely calm.

The guy's eyes widened and suddenly a dark stain spread from his groin, flowing down to join the vomit on his legs. He turned and ran away as fast as he could.

Harry watched him go, his anger abating slightly when he heard the sound of Ginny vomiting again and he turned and hurried to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, dropping to his knees and pulling her to him.

"I don't feel well," she mewed softly, clinging tightly to him.

"Aw, Ginny. What happened to you?" he asked as he checked her over.

"George and Ron, made me drink Firewhiskey," she moaned softly. "I don't feel so good," she said again.

After making sure she was really okay he cast a cleaning charm on her and took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

Harry picked her up and snuggled her into his body. "I'll be having words with your brothers," he growled lowly.

"Just take me home, please," Ginny whispered forlornly.

"Yes, Love," Harry said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He turned on the spot and appeared in the entrance way to Grimmauld Place.

"Kreacher," he called out softly.

"Yes, Master Harry," the old elf said, appearing at his side.

"Please fetch a Stomach Potion and a Hangover Potion," he said softly as he headed up the stairs.

"Did Mistress make a bit too merry at her party?" Kreacher asked worriedly.

"Mistresses brothers are a bunch of arses," Harry snarled.

"Let me guess, Mister George and Mister Ronald are the two responsible," Kreacher said with a shake of his head while he frowned.

"You are exceedingly intelligent," Harry said as they got to his room. He lay Ginny down on the bed causing her to groan softly.

"May Kreacher have Master Harry's permission to remind Mistresses brothers that they have overstepped their bounds," the old elf said with an evil grin.

Harry smiled at his elf. "You may, as long as you leave something for Mistress to take care of," he said humorously.

"Thank you Master Harry. Rest assured the Mistress will be able to handle them too once she is feeling better," Kreacher said. He popped away and returned a couple of moments later with the two vials of potions that Harry had requested.

He handed them to Harry and then with a bow, he disappeared again. Harry just smiled and wondered what he was going to do the George and Ron.

He gave the stomach potion to Ginny who just moaned a little before turning over on the bed. Harry looked at her sympathetically and helped her get changed.

Once he got her settled he sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if Lee's friend was telling the truth or not but he planned on talking to George, Ron and Lee about what had happened and Merlin help them if they didn't have some really good answers for him.

Harry realized he must have fallen asleep in the chair by the bed. It took him a moment to orient himself but he straightened out quickly when he realized Ginny calling his name had woken him.

"Harry?" Ginny called lowly.

"Right here," Harry replied as he came over to her.

"Please lay down with me and hold me," she said softly.

Harry climbed into bed with her and pulled her in close. She curled up into his side and sighed, falling back to sleep.

Harry lay there for a long time, trying not to think what could have happened to his Ginny. Though he felt angry, tears formed in his eyes and he had to fight from crying to hard so that he wouldn't wake Ginny. He finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

When Harry woke up again, it was to Ginny cuddled into his side and sobbing softly.

"Shh," he cooed. "It's all right," he said calmly.

"I was so scared," she cried softly. Then her demeanour changed and she got angry. "Wait till I get my hands on those no good brothers of mine," she growled.

Harry gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry, Kreacher already went to let them know how displeased he was that they got "Mistress" drunk."

Ginny snuggled closer into him and sighed. "I'll have to thank him later. Right now I just want to feel better and get some more sleep."

"One minute," Harry said as he moved.

Ginny moaned in protest, but she sighed in relief after she drank the Hangover potion that Harry handed her.

"A little gift from Kreacher," Harry told her.

Ginny returned to her position snuggled into Harry's side. " Remind me to thank him right before I go to kill my brothers." she muttered as she started to fall back asleep.

"You do remember I'm an Auror, right?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Ginny nodded into his chest. "Means you'll help, right?" she mumbled, her eyes closing.

"Anything for you, my love," Harry whispered as Ginny's breathing evened out and she began to snore softly. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he drifted back to sleep. "Yeah, he was going to enjoy scaring the shite out of her brothers, that was just as soon as they woke up and Ginny was feeling better.


	100. Making a Point

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Making a Point**

Harry Potter recently hired Defence Against the Dark Arts professor sat thinking in his office. He was trying to figure out how he could get across to his students the importance of his lessons.

Most of his students were mere toddlers or babies when Riddle had been terrorizing Magical Britain and though they had heard the stories, it just didn't seem to mean that much to them.

Harry shuddered as he remembered that time. The Death Eater attacks, people disappearing, the pall that hung over everything. It was just a vague concept to the kids.

As he ruminated his thoughts drifted to Dumbledore's Army and it hit him in a flash. He knew what he needed to do and he was pretty sure she'd agree.

It was later that evening and he was sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping on a Butterbeer.

"You want me to do what?" Ginny asked, eyeing him dubiously.

"I want you to come in and help he with trying to instil just how serious things can be," Harry said patiently.

"Why me?" Ginny asked, thinking that there had to be others better qualified than her to help teach.

Harry gave her a small chuckle. For all her fierce independence, Ginny still occasionally failed to see just what an exceptional person she really was.

"Because not only were you there for the final confrontation with Tom and Bellatrix, you led the DA while I was off hunting the Horcruxes," Harry patiently explained.

When Ginny looked like she was going to protest, Harry cut her off. "Don't even go there," he chided playfully. "Neville and the others all said it was you who reformed the DA and kept them going."

Ginny blushed slightly, something only Harry could get her to do any more. "I still don't think what I did was all that special," she said softly.

"And that just shows how special you really are," he said tenderly as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Ginny blushed a little deeper but smiled at her husband. "Okay, I'll do it," she said with a smile. "So what did you have in mind?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Here's what we'll do . . ."

 **Harry and Ginny**

It was several days later and Ginny snuck into the back of Harry's class. She could immediately see what Harry was talking about, The kids were just going through the motions, not really taking things seriously.

Harry's eyes met hers and he smiled. He called the class to attention. "We have a special guest with us today," he said.

The class looked around and finally noticed Ginny standing at the back of the room. They smiled at her but she shook her head and frowned at them.

They looked at her in surprise.

"Do you know how many of you I could have killed or incapacitated?" she asked pointedly.

The students shifted in their seats uncomfortably looking at each other a bit bewildered.

Ginny strode to the front of the room. "No one was aware of their surroundings," she said, making eye contact with many of the students as she walked past.

"But we're in class," one of the students protested.

Ginny glared at the young girl. "Back when I was a student, Death Eaters managed to get into the school," she said with a edge to her voice.

She heard many of the students gasp. "On top of that, during my sixth year Riddle had taken over the Ministry and we had two Death Eaters here as Professors.

Ginny had their rapt attention now. "And trust me, it wasn't a pleasant time. Their favourite form of punishment was the _Cruciatus_."

Harry smiled as he saw the look of fear overtook his student's faces. This was why he knew she'd be perfect for this.

Ginny spent a little more time explaining about what that time was like. After a while she asked if any one had any questions.

""Why did you call Voldemort Riddle, or at least I assume that's who you meant," a boy asked.

"Because his real name was Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort was just a made-up name to make him seem more important than he really was," Ginny replied. She was glad to see that everyone seemed to be over not saying Voldemort's name.

"What's it really like, battling dark wizards?" another student asked.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. This is what they had set up but they wanted it to seem spontaneous."What do you say, Professor? Shall we give them a little demonstration?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he replied. He rearranged the room, giving him and Ginny plenty of room and he set some wards to protect the students who he had standing along one wall.

"How do you want to do this?" Ginny asked, though again, they had it all worked out ahead of time. She asked for the benefit of the students.

"Well, just about anything goes but I'd rather nothing too dangerous that would require extended time in the hospital wing. If that's okay with you?" Harry said.

"Agreed," Ginny said and then she fired off a string of spells at Harry.

Neither heard the students gasp at the sudden and vicious attack and they expected their teacher to be incapacitated.

Harry just smiled and dodged most of Ginny's spells, having to cast a shield to stop the last one. He then counter attacked with a barrage of his own spells.

Ginny was as adept as he was in avoiding the spells.

The students watched in awe as for the next fifteen minutes spells flew back and forth with such rapidity that they had a hard time keeping track. They flinched as several times the wards protecting them flashed as stray spells were stopped from hitting them.

It looked like the fight could have gone either way but Ginny had convinced Harry that it was better if he won. He had reluctantly agreed but only because Ginny insisted or she wouldn't duel him.

Ginny was purposely slow in getting out of the way of a Leg-Locking hex and as she went to counter it, Harry hit her with an _Expelliarmus,_ ending the duel.

As Harry reversed the charm and handed Ginny back her wand, they became aware of the silence that filled the room.

They looked over at the students who were just staring at the couple with shocked and stunned looks on their faces.

Finally one girl said softly "That was awesome."

It was then they got a good look at the two protagonists. Harry was limping slightly and there was a trickle of blood from his nose along with the beginnings of a bruise on his left cheek.

Ginny was also not without her own minor wounds. She had a small cut on her one leg along with one on her right cheek. She was also favouring her left arm and she thought it might be broken.

With a wave of his wand, Harry returned the room to its previous state and had the students return to their seats.

Harry wiped at his nose and Ginny gave a small chuckle as she cast an _Episkey_ to heal him. He gave her a grateful look before turning back to the students.

"Now can everyone see the difference between what you just witnessed and what you've been doing?" he asked looking around the room.

All the students were nodding their heads, too stunned to say anything.

Just then the bell rang ending class. As the students filed out Ginny came over to Harry and began to cast healing spells on him while he did the same for her.

"How many more of these do we have to do?" she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Just a few more," Harry replied, taking Ginny into his arms.

Ginny gave him a short but intense kiss. "I think I've changed my mind. Can I win at least one?" she asked softly.

Harry hugged her hard to his body. "You can win as many as you want to," he replied, grimacing a little on the inside. The next several duels were going to be interesting to say the least.


	101. Childhood

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Childhood**

Ginny Potter watched her husband come into their house. He was carrying a strange package. It was long and thin and she wondered what it was.

What do you have there?" she asked.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "It's a kite," he replied.

"A what?" she asked, having no idea what a kite was.

Harry bushed lightly and shrugged. "It's a muggle toy that flies in the air," he explained.

Ginny's eyes lit up a little. "So it flies? Like a broom or something?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well it goes up in the air sort of like a broom but you can't fly on it."

Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"Let me get a few things and we can go down to the park and I'll show you how it works," Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny replied. She was quite curious now and since she had nothing better to do spending some time with Harry in the park sounded like a good idea.

Harry returned quickly carrying an old tie he had never really liked. A gift from Percy when he had started at the Ministry as a Auror.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked. Not that she minded, she didn't like the tie either.

"You'll see," Harry said as he grabbed his stuff and they headed for the door.

It didn't take them long to get to the park and Harry headed for one of the picnic benches.

Ginny watched as he unwrapped his kite. She was confused at first. There was a large diamond shaped piece of paper and a couple of pieces of wood.

"How does that fly?" she asked looking at the materials dubiously.

Harry just smiled. "You have to put it together," he explained. He spread out the diamond and showed Ginny where there were exposed loops of string at the four corners. He showed her how the pieces of wood had little notches on the ends and how the string fitted into them.

Ginny was surprised when the paper part bowed as he fitted the wood in. "Is it supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "It needs the arch to help it fly. "

"If you say so," Ginny said doubtfully.

Harry then tied the tie onto the bottom of the kite. "What's that for?" she asked.

"It's the tail. It helps keep the kite upright," Harry explained patiently. From the bag that held the kite he took out a large ball of string and Ginny watched as he attached the end to the kite.

"All set," Harry said with a satisfied smile.

Ginny watched as he checked which way the breeze was blowing and then she gasped as Harry began to run into the breeze, playing out the string as the kite took to the air.

After a short distance Harry quit running and Ginny watched in amazement as the kite continued to climb. She looked at Harry and was surprised by the huge smile on his face.

He saw her looking at him so he motioned her over to him before he turned his attention back to the kite as it climbed higher into the sky.

Ginny joined Harry and she couldn't help notice how much fun he seemed to be having with such a simple thing.

"So what prompted this?" she asked after several moments.

Harry glanced at her before turning his attention skyward once again.

Ginny was taken by surprise when his look changed to one of embarrassment.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry shrugged. "I was never allowed to do anything like this as a kid. It looked like so much fun. I used to imagine flying away from my relatives," he replied quietly.

Ginny saw the pain in his eyes and it tugged at her heart. How could someone deny a child something as simple and fun as a kite.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Weren't there some people flying something similar to your kite in Hyde Park when we were there last month?" she asked, frowning slightly as she tried to remember exactly what they were flying.

Harry brightened up some. "Yeah. There are a bunch of different types of kites. The ones I think your are remembering kind of looked like birds, right?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied smiling as she remembered better.

"They're a delta or kind of a triangle and don't have a tail. There are also box kites and weird ones that you steer with two handles. If you get really good with them you can do all kinds of fancy tricks and loops," Harry said.

"Why did you get this one," she said pointing at his kite, "and not one of the fancier ones?"

Harry looked at her sheepishly again. "This was the kind most of the kids in my neighbourhood had. Besides, I don't need anything that fancy."

Ginny fell silent, watching Harry fly his kite. He showed her how if you tugged on the string the kite climbed a bit higher. She smiled at the obvious delight on Harry's face.

It was while watching him that she thought back on several things she had noticed. Several weeks ago he had stood watching a group of kids playing football, his hands in his pockets and a wistful look on his face.

The kids all looked much younger than him, maybe between nine or ten to fourteen or fifteen. One of the older kids saw him watching and asked if he wanted to play.

Harry's face had lit up similar to the way he looked now. She recalled how one of the mums of one of the younger kids sitting nearby had wondered out loud as to why someone in their early twenties would want to play with a bunch of kids. Thinking that he might want to show off or dominate the smaller players.

Her fears proved to be unfounded as it was obvious that Harry had never played before. Not that he did terribly bad, he was a natural athlete and had great reflexes. He also didn't hog the ball and spent a lot of time encouraging many of the youngest players, passing to them often and celebrating their successes.

The mum had ended up praising Harry for all that he was doing with the younger kids.

Remembering that reminded Ginny of other times they had been in the park and some of the things Harry had done. Things like swinging on the swings or running up and going down the slide.

It suddenly struck Ginny that Harry was doing all the things he never got to do as a child. He had told her about how he had worked, no, not worked, slaved away for his relatives. Never being allowed to have any fun or really have a childhood.

It almost brought tears to Ginny's eyes as she fought her emotions. She looked at Harry and had to smile. He was having so much fun with a simple kite. He looked so relaxed and if the smile on his face was any indication, he was having a wonderful time.

She silently vowed to try and come up with other things they could do to help Harry experience the childhood he never had. It sounded like a great plan to her.


	102. A Daughter

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Daughter**

Harry stared down at the little bundle Ginny was holding and his heart soared. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Little Lily Luna had in an instant stolen his heart.

Sure he loved his two sons but there was just something special about the little girl who was snuggled up to his wife. If asked to put it into words he knew he'd never be able to express it adequately.

Lily yawned and smacked her perfect little lips. She then fussed slightly and reached her tiny little hands towards her mother.

Instinctively Ginny dropped the shoulder of her gown, exposing her breast which the baby latched onto immediately and began to suckle.

Ginny, though like with her two previous child births, looking tired and a bit dishevelled, still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to Harry.

She smiled at him. "Isn't she the most beautiful little thing you ever saw?" she asked, knowing what her husband was thinking.

"Yeah she is," Harry whispered reverently. He reached out and tenderly moved a few strands of Ginny's long beautiful red hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

He then looked down at his daughter, noticing how thick and full her hair was. It was also the same colour as her mother's.

"She looks so much like you," he said lovingly.

Ginny smiled at him, glancing at Lily and she couldn't deny what Harry had said. She did look almost exactly like Ginny did in her baby pictures.

Harry moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around his wife. "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift," he whispered before leaning in and kissing Ginny carefully so as not to disturb Lily as she suckled.

Ginny sighed contentedly as she returned Harry's kiss, feeling all the love he felt for her.

As the kiss ended, Ginny leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder. "I may have carried her but you helped in giving her life, so she's as much your gift as mine," she said tenderly.

Harry smiled at her. "It doesn't matter. She's our gift to one another then. She's still a perfect reflection of our love for one another."

Lily finished feeding and after Ginny burped her she looked at Harry. "Do you want to hold her," she asked with a smile, knowing what his answer would be.

Harry smiled. "Of course," he said happily.

Ginny carefully passed Lily to Harry's eager hands and he cuddled her close into his body. Though a father of two, Lily was smaller than either of her brothers had been and she looked so delicate that he took extra care like he was afraid of breaking her.

Ginny laughed lowly looking at Harry staring down at the wonderful little girl he held in his arms. He had a look of such love it made Ginny's breath catch and she knew that Harry was truly smitten.

"Hey little one," he whispered. "You are so beautiful and I bet you're going to keep your brothers in line just like your mum does with hers."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle but for some reason she knew the Harry was telling the truth.

Ginny watched in fascination as Harry spent the next several minutes fussing over their daughter. He tenderly caressed her face with one of his fingers, touching her so softly. He also ran a couple for fingers through her hair before gently running his fingers down to Lily's little hands.

The whole time he had a loving smile on his face, staring at his daughter as if trying to memorize ever detail about her.

Ginny thought he might spend the rest of the day doing just that. "Don't you think it's time to introduce her to the rest of the family?" she asked with a smile.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I guess so," he said, blushing slightly.

He carefully and it looked a bit reluctantly handed Lily back to Ginny. "I'll go get the first of the family," he said. He sighed while staring at Lily in Ginny's arms and slowly went to get the first visitors.

He returned quickly with Molly, Arthur who had James and Albus with them. James was being held by Arthur while Molly had Albus. James had at first wanted down but he was too short to see well from the floor so Harry picked him up so he could see better.

"She's little," James said after staring at his sister for a couple of moments.

"You weren't much bigger when you were born," Harry said with a smile.

Molly came closer with Albus who was sucking on his fist. He peered at Lily and said softly "Baby."

"Yes, that's your baby sister," Molly said with a smile. She then looked at Harry and Ginny. "She looks just like Ginny did as a baby," she added emotionally.

"Yes she does," agreed Arthur, who took Albus from his wife so she could hold Lily.

Molly cooed at the newborn, a watery smile on her face. "Oh, she's such a dear," she sobbed quietly.

Arthur and Harry shared a look, smiling at one another. Arthur then leaned close to Harry. "You're in trouble now," he whispered. "Boys are one thing, but ah, a daughter changes everything. You just wait and see," he said with a grin.

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said, returning his father-in-law's smile, glancing at Ginny as he did so. "You've been through it so you must know."

Arthur nodded, looking lovingly at his only daughter as she talked to her mother. "The moment you lay eyes on them they worm their way into your heart and you'll move heaven and hell to do anything for them."

Harry looked at the man who had become a surrogate father to him and gave him a hug. "I know what you mean. As soon as I laid eyes on Lily I felt the same way."

James had gotten down and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his sister still being held by Molly. He gave a little huff. "This is boring. I can't wait for her to grow up and do something," he said exasperated.

Molly and Ginny chuckled. "I'll remind you of that when she's older and driving you barmy." Ginny said.

James eyed his mother and frowned, not knowing to believe her or not. Molly took pity on the boy and offered to take him back out so he could join his cousins.

Arthur took Albus and after giving Ginny a kiss, he went and joined Molly and the others. Letting Harry know he'd sent Teddy in next.

Teddy came in with Andromeda, though she stopped right inside the door. Harry nodded at her before turning his attention back to Teddy who was staring a the little girl in Ginny's arms.

He stood next to the young boy, just turned ten and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. I'm glad you agreed to be her Godfather," he said softly but his voice held a lot of pride.

Teddy looked at Harry nervously. "I've never been a Godfather before," he said quietly.

Harry smiled at the boy. "Have I been a good Godfather to you?" he asked.

Teddy looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? You're the best Godfather a kid could ask for," he said intently.

Harry chuckled. "I was never one before I was yours so it just shows you experience isn't necessary. You just have to help her grow up to be the best she can be."

Teddy looked uncomfortable. "I don't know anything about being a girl," he said blushing.

Harry chuckled at him. "You don't have to teach her that. All you need to do is help her grow up to be a strong wonderful person, just like you are."

Teddy blushed even deeper but he smiled as he turned and hugged Harry. "I can do that," he said proudly.

"I know you can," Harry said as he hugged his Godson hard.

When Teddy went over to Ginny and held Lily for the first time, Harry went over to Andromeda.

She smiled at him as he came over. "I thought you and Ginny were a little crazy to pick someone so young to be her Godfather but I can see you knew what you were doing."

Harry glanced back at Teddy for a moment before looking at Andromeda. "We knew he'd be perfect. He's a wonderful young man and will even be more so as he grows up more. We couldn't have picked anyone better and we have you to thank for raising him so well," Harry said softly.

Andromeda shook her head lightly while giving Harry a condescending look. "You had a lot to do with how he's turned out," she said, chiding him a bit.

Harry just shrugged, looking at her sheepishly.

"You still haven't learned to take a compliment, have you?" she teased.

"Yeah, well . . . Ginny's still working on that," he said.

Andromeda hugged him and whispered, "Remus and Dora would be so proud of the job you've done in helping to raise Teddy. The man he's becoming is mostly your influence."

Though he blushed slightly, Harry looked Andromeda in the eyes. "Thank you," he whispered emotionally, hoping that she was right, though deep in his heart he knew she was.

They then looked at Teddy and both laughed lowly. He looked so stiff and ridged holding Lily. Though the look of love he had on his face was priceless to see. He was whispering softly to the baby who was staring up at him enthralled at hearing his voice.

Andromeda smiled and elbowed Harry lightly. "He looks like you did the first time you held him."

Harry smiled at the memory. "Yeah I guess he does but like me he'll learn to relax and realize that you aren't going to break them."

Andromeda laughed lightly. "Yeah it took you awhile but even Ginny was impressed the first time she saw you with him."

Harry smiled and sighed happily. "She's something special," he said as he stared at his wife. Though he could see how tired she was, she was still talking and encouraging Teddy as he held Lily.

"Yes she is," agreed Andromeda. She also took in Ginny and how tired she was. "We should let the rest of the family visit so Ginny can get some rest."

It took a little doing but Teddy finally gave Lily back to Ginny after kissing the little girl on the forehead. "I'll see you later," he whispered to her.

After they left the rest of the family visited in threes and fours.

Ron and Hermione came in but didn't stay long. Hermione was eight months pregnant and on top of her being uncomfortable, their daughter, Rose was acting up. Luckily they had left her out in the waiting room with her grandparents.

George had come in with Ron and Hermione but didn't stay long either. He had recently begun dating Angelina Johnson and they were pretty serious. He apologized but he had made arrangements to see her and didn't want to mess things up.

After teasing Harry a little he promised to come back the next day and spend more time.

Bill, Fleur and Percy came in last. Percy apologized that Audrey wasn't there but she had stayed home with their daughter, Molly who was sick. He also left quickly as he wanted to get home and help his wife who had been very tired from taking care of their sick child all day.

Fleur had greeted Harry but went to Ginny and Lily as soon as Percy had left, leaving Bill to tease Harry about having a daughter too.

"You'll see," Bill said. "Daughters are different than sons. They're special."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Dad told me already, as if I hadn't discovered that myself the first time I laid my eyes on Lily," he said with a goofy smile.

Bill had laughed with or maybe it was at him, clapped him on the back and quickly went to see Lily and his sister. He could see how tired Ginny was and they wanted to keep the visit short.

Harry snagged him as he left and said "I'll expect your help when I have questions while raising Lily," he half joked.

Bill just nodded and laughed saying "I'll help as much as I can but I'm having to wing it. Dad told me, like him, I'd have to find my own way in handling a girl."

Finally everyone was gone and Harry saw Ginny yawn widely. She smiled at him and said sleepily, "You're staying, aren't you?"

Harry nodded as he tucked Ginny in. "Yeah, Mum and Dad are taking the boys so I'm staying to take care of you."

Lily was now asleep in a bassinet by Ginny's bed and as she drifted off to sleep, he kept watch over both his girls. Ginny, the love of his life and Lily who now was also deep within his heart. He smiled sleepily, content with the way his life was going.


	103. Helping a Guy Out

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Helping a Guy Out**

Ginny sighed while thinking about Harry while getting dressed. He had floo called her and told her they were going out to eat. All he had told her was to dress casual before he had to run to teach his next class.

Not that she minded really, she just hated being kept in the dark. She knew Harry didn't do it on purpose but it still irritated her anyway. It was just the way she was.

She heard the floo flare and glancing at the clock she knew it was too soon for it to be Harry. "Hey Mum. In here," she called as she finished applying the small touches of make-up that she wore when they went out.

She didn't wear it often as Harry usually ended up removing it or smudging it with his fingers or lips sometime during the evening. He also always told her she didn't need it as she was beautiful enough without it.

Molly came into the bedroom and looked at her daughter with a smile. "You look lovely," she said with a touch of pride. "You should wear make-up more often.

Ginny just smiled indulgently at her mum. "With four active kids it's hard to put any one besides trying to keep it in place," she said with a chuckle.

Molly smiled at Ginny, knowing just how child-like Harry could be at times. Something that only endeared him to her all the more. Knowing how he grew up, she found it amazing at how wonderful he had turned out. He was such a loving husband and father.

"So where are you two off to tonight?" she asked out of curiosity.

Ginny sighed. "I have no idea. Harry just flooed a little while ago before his last class and said we were going out."

While a little surprised because she didn't think Harry and Ginny went out often enough, she was just happy that they were this evening. It gave her an excuse to spend time with her grandkids.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought your father with me," Molly said with a smile, knowing Ginny wouldn't mind at all.

Ginny's return look just shouted "Really? You've got to be kidding."

Ginny finished up and with Molly they headed to the kitchen to get the children's dinner started.

They hadn't been there long when the floo flashed again and Harry came charging out. "I'll be ready in five minutes," he said as he hurried off towards the bedroom.

Ginny just gave his disappearing form a small glare. "It isn't fair," she muttered. "Five minutes! And the thing is he means it. Even though we're going casual it takes me at least a half hour to get ready," she complained, though it was humorously done.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Harry reappeared, all cleaned up, freshly shaven and changed. He immediately came over to Ginny and kissed her thoroughly, removing most of the lipstick she had applied.

Though Ginny sighed contentedly, she muttered "I don't know why I bother."

Harry just grinned at her with the grin that made her knees feel weak and gave her a little shrug. "Ready to go?" he asked, pulling his pocket watch and checking the time.

Molly smiled at him looking at the watch. It was the one she and Arthur had given him on his seventeenth birthday, the one that had been her brother's. Even back then they had considered him to be like a son to them.

"Yeah, just let me grab my cloak and we can be off," Ginny replied. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked over her shoulder.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I guess I was in such a rush I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Yes, Dear," Ginny replied with a laugh. Harry always looked so cute when he was slightly embarrassed.

"We're meeting Neville and Hannah Abbott at the Three Broomsticks for dinner," Harry explained.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. While she knew that Neville had had a crush on Hannah for quite some time as far as she knew he'd never done anything about it. "I take it there is a story there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Neville finally got his Gryffindor courage together and asked her out but he said their first date was something of a disaster and thought maybe by double dating with someone would make things easier," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled in commiseration at Harry. While Neville had changed a lot since his Hogwarts days he still turned into that shy guy he had been when around women, especially if he really liked them.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Three Broomsticks and found that Neville and Hannah hadn't arrived yet. They took a booth in the far back corner and sat down.

Madam Rosmerta arrived almost instantly, placing butterbeers on the table in front of them. "Ready to order?" she asked with a smile.

"We're actually waiting for someone," Harry said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Rosmerta smiled at them. "Okay, I'll wait till they arrive," she said. She then paused looking at the couple. "You know I don't see enough of you two," she said.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another and sighed. "Well, we've been rather busy with jobs and kids and stuff but we promise to try and stop in more often," Ginny explained with a smile.

"You do that," Rosmerta said with a wink, before heading off to wait on another customer.

They hadn't been waiting long when Neville and Hannah arrived. Ginny almost burst out in laughter as she saw how nervous both of them looked.

Harry and Ginny rose as the couple came over. They shared a smirk as they took in the pair. Hannah was dressed very nicely but they had to smile at Neville. He was slightly over dressed with a button-down shirt and tie. His hair was slicked down and looking oh so un-Nevilleish.

As they sat down, Neville pulled out Hannah's chair and held it while she sat. Harry and Ginny smiled at how nervous he looked.

Rosmerta returned quickly and took their orders. Harry decided on a helping of her Shepherd's Pie while Ginny had an order of her roast beast which Neville also ordered while Hannah had a pasta dish.

While they waited for their food, a pregnant silence fell on the table. Ginny smiled looking at the two others. Neville was staring at his drink, looking like he was afraid to move while Hannah glanced at him now and then.

Thinking it had gone on long enough, Ginny asked "So how is teaching going, Neville?"

Neville's head shot up, a slight Hippogriff caught in the headlights look on his face. "I . . ah, it's going quite well," he stammered out softly. He had taken over for Professor Sprout when she retired this past year.

He didn't notice Hannah's proud smile at him.

Ginny asked him a few more questions and she and Harry were happy to see him relax some as he talked about something he was good at and comfortable talking about.

As he wound down, Ginny turned towards Hannah. "What have you been doing with yourself?" she asked the shy witch.

Hannah bushed but said "I've taken an option on the Leaky Cauldron. Tom wanted to retire to travel and I've always thought I'd like to give it a go."

Ginny and Harry continued to talk to Hannah about her taking over the business, noticing Neville draw into himself once again, his nervousness returning.

Their food arrived and they all tucked in. All seeming to enjoy their meals, well except Neville. He was just kind of picking at his food and Harry and Ginny noticed his hands shaking sightly.

Things came to a head when Neville reached for his butterbeer and managed to spill it with most of it ending up in his lap. He blushed deeply, apologized and hurried off to the loo to clean up.

Harry and Ginny watched as Hannah's eyes followed him, a forlorn look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

Hannah sighed. "I . . . you don't think he doesn't really like me, do you?" she asked uncertainly.

Ginny smiled indulgently while Harry actually burst out laughing. When Hannah looked at him in shock, he explained. "Sorry," he apologized. He shook his head, smiling. "I may be breaking a confidence but I think it's worth it." he said.

"Hannah, Neville really, really likes you. In fact he fancies you quite a bit," he continued.

Hannah looked at him in disbelief.

Ginny reached over and patted her hand. "He really does," she said softly.

Hannah smiled but looked thoughtful. "What am I going to do?" she asked with a sigh. "Every time we get together he's like this."

Ginny chuckled at her.

"What?" Hannah asked looking perplexed.

"What you need to do is snog the boy senseless," she said humorously.

"I c.o.u.l.d.n't," she drawled out. Then a mischievous look came over her face. "Or couldn't I?" she said with a smile.

Neville returned shortly, looking quite embarrassed.

Hannah rose and took him by the hand. "If you'll excuse us for a few minutes," she said to Harry and Ginny.

She led Neville out of the inn, with him looking back at Harry and Ginny, a lost look on his face.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and laughed.

"Neville is about to get the shock of his life," Ginny said with a smirk.

"I think he'll like it though," Harry replied.

It was a short while later when the couple returned. Hannah had a smug look on her face while Neville looked shocked, though he did have a large goofy grin on his face.

As they sat down, Neville blushed deeply once again but you could tell it was for a totally different reason. Somehow he knew that Harry and Ginny knew what had taken place.

As they resumed their meal, it was a much more relaxed and happy Neville that joined them. He was much more like himself, looking like he had gotten over most of his nervousness.

As they finished eating, Harry and Ginny noticed the looks Neville and Hannah were sharing and they decided it was best if they left the couple alone.

Harry went up to pay the bill, thinking to treat the new couple. Rosmerta just rolled her eyes at him. "Not a Knut," she said, pushing his Galleons back at him.

Harry sighed in exasperation but nodded his head. It seemed he'd never get to spend anything here at the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny joined him at the door and they both took one last look back at Hannah and Neville. They were sharing a small kiss, ignoring everything around them.

"We did good, didn't we?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yeah we did," Harry replied, smiling just as much as his wife. He then looked at Ginny and wagged his eyebrows. "Think we can get the kids to bed early?" he asked huskily.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "There's always hope," she replied feeling her desire rise.

They stepped outside where Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, eliciting a low moan from Ginny, as she did, he Apparated them away.

There was nothing like helping someone else find love that sparked it in them too.


	104. Prelude to Terror

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Prelude to Terror**

Harry stared across the common room at Ginny Weasley. He smiled at remembering seeing her run after the train his first year and the connection he felt when they had locked eyes. It had filled him with such hope that they were going to be great friends.

Somewhere something seemed to have gone wrong. When he had arrived at the Burrow, the ancestral home of the Weasley's, after he had been rescued by Ron and his Twin brothers Fred and George, she had seemed to avoid him.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested he was sure, because he had seen her looking and peeking at him for the remainder of the summer.

He had tried to be friendly but hadn't gotten very far. The few times he had approached her she had blushed deeply, stammered (if she said anything at all) and run off.

The other problem had been Ron, her slightly older brother and his best mate. He seemed determined to keep them away from one another or maybe it was better to say he tried to keep Ginny from spending any time with them. He had even prevented her from playing Quidditch with the rest of family.

He had claimed it would have made the sides uneven as they usually played with just the twins, but Harry was sure they could have gotten Percy to play if they had asked. He had played on occasion if one of the twins couldn't.

That left Harry with the dilemma of what to do now that they were at school and the year was waning. While Ron was still acting the same, there were times when he could get away from his best mate if he really wanted to.

The thing was, Harry had noticed a change in the youngest Weasley. While when she had first arrived at school she was pretty much like the rest of the First Years, a little unsure and not very willing to approach the other year students, she had become even more reserved as of late. She hardly spent any time with her year-mates now. The little she had laughed and joked was also missing and Harry found that quite perplexing.

Yes he understood that her older brothers had kind of put her off, saying they were much older and couldn't be seen hanging around with a Firstie but he couldn't understand her complete withdrawal from everyone.

Harry took a quick look around and smiled lowly when he noticed there wasn't anyone else about. Ron and Hermione were missing and while he was sure Hermione was in the Library, he wasn't quite sure where Ron had gotten to. Surely he wasn't in the Library too. He only went there when Hermione dragged him there and Harry was usually included if she did.

No matter, Harry saw it as a perfect opportunity to talk to Ginny. Rising slowly and not acting like he had any place particular in mind, he made his way over to where Ginny sat at one of the work tables writing in a book.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice him until he sat down next to her and said "Hi, Ginny."

Harry almost laughed at her reaction. She slammed the book shut and stared at him, the colour draining from her face but there was something about her look that made warning bells go off in his head. He knew he'd have to tread carefully if he was to get anywhere with her.

"Sorry I scared you," he said with a what he hoped was a friendly smile.

He was pleased when he saw her relax some.

"That's okay," Ginny replied, though she did blush fairly heavily. "I w-wasn't paying m-much attention to my surroundings and you just st-startled me."

"So how are your classes going?" he asked, hoping to keep her calm and talking about normal things so she wouldn't run away.

He was pleased when he saw her relax a little more as the tension that had been present diminished quite a bit.

"P-pretty good," she replied, glancing several times at Harry but having a hard time keeping eye contact.

Harry did notice that she had the book she had slammed shut held tightly in her hand, so much so that her knuckles were turning white.

"So who is your favourite Professor?" he asked.

Ginny gave her first true smile at his question. "I'd have to say Professor Flitwick," she said without stammering for the first time. Her eyes also brightened up though for the moment she still wouldn't directly meet his eyes. "I do like Professor McGonagall too, but she's not as fun in class as Flitwick is."

Harry gave her a warm smile. "I bet ninety-nine percent of the students agree with you," he said pleasantly.

"Only ninety-nine?" Ginny teased, her smile growing.

"Well there is Hermione and I'm sure a few of the Ravenclaws agree with her," Harry replied, more and more glad that Ginny seemed to be loosening up.

Ginny giggled at his statement, a sound that Harry found he liked very much.

"I thought Hermione was one of your best friends?" Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling.

"She is!" protested Harry, "but even I'll admit the girl takes studying much too seriously."

Ginny's eyes were dancing and it looked like she was going to say something when suddenly she shut back down, her eyes were looking past Harry.

Harry glanced where she was looking and found Ron stomping across the common room, a huge frown on his face.

What are you doing bothering Harry for?" he said accusingly.

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny said, "I'm sorry," so softly that he barely heard and she grabbed her things and ran off to the girl's dorms.

Ron watched her go, a scowl on his face. "Why did you let her sit with you?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked at Ron incredulously, his anger simmering right below the blow-up point. "I sat with her!" he spat out before storming off out of the common room, leaving a stunned Ron staring after him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry spent the next couple of hours wandering the castle, not feeling fit company for anyone. He had even skipped dinner, feeling no inclination to join his friends. It wasn't like he had never missed a meal or two growing up.

He ended up in a little niche that he figured was about as far from any of the common rooms as one could possibly get. He had found it during one of his night-time wanderings the previous year. It was some place he had never told Ron or Hermione about, wanting a place he could get away from them if he needed to.

And this was one of those times. Ron had really upset him with the way he acted towards Ginny and he really didn't want to get into it with Hermione at the moment. The girl could just get on his nerves on occasion.

He was deep in thought when someone opened the tapestry that hid the niche and he heard them say "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here."

It took a moment but it finally sunk in. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing a hold of her arm as she turned to leave.

"H-Harry," she said in surprise, her eyes widening as she blushed heavily

"Please don't go," he pleaded as it looked like she was about to bolt.

Ginny looked at him hesitantly, a sad look on her face. "You don't want me to go?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, please stay," Harry said softly, trying anything to keep her there.

"You sure?" she asked surprised but still with that sense of sadness about her.

"I'm very sure," Harry said, giving her arm a small tug.

She came in and sat down, thought she kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

Harry looked at her, wondering what he had to do to re-establish that connection that he had felt with her. Thinking back he visualized what had happened and the image of their eyes locking struck him like a Bludger.

He smiled as he tenderly used a couple of fingers under her chin to turn her head towards his.

Ginny felt his fingers under her chin, lifting her head towards his. She almost closed her eyes but forced herself to keep them open.

Slowly Ginny's eyes came up into view and then suddenly Harry's locked with hers and he felt the connection snap back into place. A feeling of elation filled him and he couldn't help but smile at all the wonderful things he was feeling.

Looking deep into Ginny's eyes, he could tell she was feeling the same things.

"Harry/Ginny," they sighed together.

Harry shifted his hand, moving his fingers from under her chin until he was cupping her cheek.

Ginny leaned into Harry's hand, revelling in the warmth it was affording her. All her doubts and misgivings vanished with his touch and look. She knew she'd be forever lost in his emerald green eyes that held such love for her.

Suddenly her world came crashing down around her as the voice of her so called friend "Tom" rang in her memory. She closed her eyes and tried to pull away from Harry as she began to sob.

Harry was having none of it and he wrapped his arms around Ginny, preventing her from leaving him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laden with his concern.

At first Ginny just sobbed harder, overwhelmed by what she was experiencing. Then she relaxed into Harry embrace and let things go. Nothing mattered but being held by him and she never wanted to be without his arms around her again.

She lost track of how long she stayed in Harry's embrace. All she knew was while she was there she felt safe.

She tried desperately to tell Harry about Tom and the Diary but somehow Tom prevented her from doing so and she despaired at her situation.

Harry knew something was wrong and whatever it was it was keeping Ginny from telling him about it. It nearly broke his heart at not being able to help her.

The clock struck out the half hour and Harry knew they needed to get back to the common room before curfew. Tenderly he helped Ginny rise, never letting go.

She clung to him like a lost soul and she thought that perhaps she truly was.

Luckily the ran across no one as they made their way through the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room.

Their luck further held as they entered through the Fat Lady's portrait. There were just a few upper years still in the common room and they barely spared a glance at the pair as they entered.

Harry escorted Ginny to the stairs to the girls dorms where he reluctantly let go of her.

Ginny threw her arms around him and they shared a brief but intense hug.

"We'll figure this out," Harry whispered into her ear.

"I hope so," Ginny whispered back forlornly.

Harry watched her slowly climb the stairs up to her dorm, vowing to himself to do whatever was necessary to help Ginny.

Little did he know that it wouldn't be till late the next night in a place of Legend that he would get to speak to her alone again.

 **A/N: Tomorrow, The Chamber**

 **Though I have been writing these as one shots, this and tomorrow's are intertwined. Deal with it.**


	105. The Chamber

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Chamber**

Harry Potter had finally figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was and was hurrying towards its hidden location. He was a bit perplexed and also more than a little annoyed.

His two best friends had gone off to fetch their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, the fraud Gilderoy Lockhart, more than twenty minutes ago and hadn't returned.

Harry knew that time was of the essence and that he had none to waste going off and searching for them. He just hoped that he survived to come back and ream them out or at least maybe he'd pull a Moaning Myrtle and stick around to haunt them.

He ran panting into the girl's room on the first floor where Moaning Myrtle usually resided. She would sometimes roam the Castle, but not often. She preferred the relative solitude of her place of demise.

Harry came to a halt and he bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. As his breathing slowed and the sound of his panting disappeared the only noise was the odd echoing sound of a couple of drops of water hitting the flooded floor.

Harry looked around in annoyance. "Damn it," he cursed. "Just when you need Myrtle she isn't here," he complained bitterly.

He was startled by the sound of someone coming out of one of the stalls. "You know, if you want a girl's help there are better ways of doing it than cursing and complaining about her," Myrtle said as she drifted through the stall's door.

"Sorry Myrtle, but I'm a bit short of time," Harry said contritely. "I have a friend that is in danger and I need to get to her as soon as I can."

Myrtle stared at him for several long seconds, each seeming an eternity to Harry. He knew he had no way of making Myrtle help him and he knew he didn't have the time to discover the entrance to the Chamber by himself. He desperately needed her to help him.

"Yes," Myrtle finally said, a bit imperiously. "The little redhead. She was friendly to begin with but then she turned quite nasty. I'm not sure I want to help her," she added as she began to turn back to her stall.

"Please!" Harry pleaded, his voice filled with anguish.

Myrtle stopped and turned back to Harry, looking at him curiously. "Does she really mean that much to you?" she asked rather clinically.

"Yes she does," Harry replied emotionally, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep them clear of his tears.

Again Myrtle stared at him for several long moments, her face impassive, giving nothing away. "It must be nice to be wanted so badly," she suddenly said, her voice softening and a wistful look overtaking her eyes.

She floated over to one of the sinks. It was the dirtiest one in the row and looked down at it with hate. "Here is where you need to go," she said bitterly. "And that's all I'm going to tell you. If you want to save your friend, you need to figure out how to do it yourself," she said a bit harshly, staring intently at the sink the whole time.

For a brief moment, Harry wondered what she was thinking as she stared at the sink. He knew there had to be a story there but he didn't have the time now to find out what it was. He needed to get to Ginny.

"Thank you Myrtle," Harry said as calmly as he could.

He was surprised when Myrtle smiled at him and said "Good luck." Before she floated away.

Harry took a deep calming breath and searched the sink. At first in his hurry he didn't notice anything different. He began to panic a little and his eyes darted to the sinks on either side.

At first, still nothing, but then as his eyes looked from one to the other, he noticed some small details were different. While the taps on either side were quite plain, the ones on the sink in question had small snakes embossed on them.

Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, Harry finally spoke ~Open~. Though in Harry's ears it was a strange hissing sound, his mind knew he was saying Open.

With a groan the sink began to shift and morph out of the way. The sound of stone and metal moving over stone reverberated loudly in the room and Harry wondered why no one had come running. He was sure you'd be able to hear the bloody noise all the way up on the Astronomy Tower.

Finally with a massive "Clunk", silence descended once again. Harry stared at the open black maw before him. "Ginny's waiting," he said to himself as he steeled himself for what he knew must be done.

Grabbing his wand tightly, he muttered " _Lumos,"_ and as his wand lit, he jumped feet first into the blackness.

To Harry it seemed to take forever to reach the bottom. He wasn't sure if it was because he really was that deep or that he was so anxious to get to Ginny. He finally decided it was a combination of both.

His wand only provided enough light to see a short distance and it worried him some. How could he fight if he needed to keep his wand lit?

His biggest worry though was he didn't know in which way to go. He was standing at an intersection leading off in four directions. The one he had descended through was eliminated but that still left three choices and he really didn't have any time to explore all of them.

Looking down carefully he sighed in relief when he saw small footprints heading off in only one direction. He had to remain bent over to see them in the low light cast by his wand and he worried that he was moving too slow.

"Hang on, Ginny," he said softly. "I'm coming as fast as I can."

Harry was becoming near frantic. Twice he had lost sight of the footprints in the dark gloomy place and he had to spend precious minutes searching before he found them again. He prayed that he wasn't taking too long.

He was concentrating so hard he almost smashed his head into the wall that blocked further progress and he almost despaired when he didn't see which way to go at first.

It was only when he backed up a couple of paces that he saw the huge intertwined serpents on the wall that he knew which way he had to go.

Fortunately the simple ~Open~ command worked again and he thought that was rather stupid of Slytherin, but he was glad that he didn't need to figure out any other method of entering.

As the Serpents untwined and a doorway opened, Harry stepped through impatiently. He was momentarily blinded when large torches along the walls sprung to life.

He blinked his eyes, gradually becoming accustom to the brightness. He was at the end of a long high hallway. Spaced along its length were massive pairs of snakes.

He stared at the first pair as he hurried forward; they were Cobras and he jumped a little as he passed. With the flickering torchlight it had at first looked like they were moving. It was only when he was by them that he realized they were made of nothing but stone.

The second pair were Rattle Snakes, the third Vipers and he realized they were all venomous snakes lining the Hallway.

Harry glanced ahead and it seemed the Hallway stretched on forever and he picked up his pace, wanting to find Ginny as quickly as possible.

Once again to Harry, it seemed to take an eternity to traverse the Hallway, but in reality it was just several minutes.

The Hallway came to an abrupt end and Harry found himself standing in a Hall larger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was after looking around for a moment that he realized it was actually a huge cavern in the living rock.

His eyes were drawn to the far wall where a huge bust of a man was carved. It took a moment but he realized it was of Salazar Slytherin himself. As he walked towards it his eyes began to dart around, taking in the massive cavern.

He was about a quarter of the way to the carving when he noticed something off to one side. His eyes opened in horror as he realized it was the small form of Ginny lying still upon the floor.

Forgetting about the visage before him, he turned and ran to Ginny's side. "Please don't be dead," he pleaded lowly.

Dropping to his knees, he scooped Ginny into his lap and was relieved when he found her breathing, though albeit shallowly. He noticed she had the Diary clutched in one hand.

Unseen by him as he cradled Ginny into his body, a shadowy figure stepped out of the gloom.

"She won't wake," the figure said softly.

Harry's head jerked up and he stared at the figure, one he recognized in an instant. "Hello, Tom," he said, his eyes hardening as he looked at his foe.

Tom looked down dispassionately at the pair as he idly twirled and fingered a wand that Harry recognized as Ginny's.

"The process is almost complete and I shall live again," he stated matter-of-factually.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he put the pieces together. "Voldemort," he breathed lowly with contempt.

Tom looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I'm surprised you figured that out. Though it doesn't matter, you won't live to tell anyone."

"Don't be so sure," Harry muttered darkly.

Tom took Ginny's wand and spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle in fiery letters in the air before him. Swiping the wand down through them, they rearranged themselves into "I am Lord Voldemort". "So you have figured out my secret, it will do you no good. I was the most powerful wizard alive and will be once again once your little girlfriend is dead."

"You only think you were the most powerful," Harry said ignoring the words and staring hard at Tom.

"You think you can stand against me?" Tom laughed at the absurdity of the notion.

Without warning, Harry brandished his wand and shouted " _Confringo!"_

He watched in disappointment as the spell passed through Tom.

Tom laughed loudly at Harry. "Your magic can't touch me while the girl lives," he mocked.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes gleamed. Taking one last glance at Tom, he wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her head towards his. "Time to wake up," he whispered.

Tom looked on curiously, wondering what Harry was doing.

Harry then lowered his lips to Ginny's and kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

Ginny gasped and opened her eyes, smiling as she stared into Harry's. "You're here," she whispered.

Harry nodded at her and they stood facing Tom.

"What magic is this?" Tom said in confusion.

"The strongest magic there is," Harry replied, smiling at Tom and his lack of understanding.

Tom scowled at them. "No matter, you'll both be dead soon," he said malevolently. He turned to the visage of Slytherin and said loudly. "Come to me, oh great beast of Slytherin's and do my bidding."

Harry and Ginny watched in horror as the mouth of the giant bust began to open. "The Basilisk!" Ginny cried.

"Don't look at it!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Ginny's hand and began to pull her away from the opening. As they ran Harry thrust his wand into Ginny's hand.

"Take this," he said taking one last glance back at Tom.

"What will you use?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry gave her a small grin. "Don't worry, I have a plan," he said in what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Really" Ginny asked dubioulsy.

Harry shrugged. "Not really, I'm making this up as I go," he replied.

Ginny huffed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

Behind them they heard Tom say "You can run but you can not hide," he taunted.

As they neared the entrance to the Hallway they were startled by a flash of light and suddenly they heard the sound of Phoenix song. Above them they saw Fawkes, holding something in his claws.

He swooped down over them and dropped it, allowing Harry to catch it on the run. He was surprised to find the Sorting Hat in his hands. Not knowing what else to do he thrust it on his head.

"Ouch," he said lowly as something inside landed hard on his head. He tore the Hat off and found the Sword of Gryffindor. Smiling at Ginny he said "See, I told you I had a plan."

Ginny just looked at him condescendingly as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Harry became aware of something huge behind them and he pushed Ginny in one direction as he dove in the other.

There was a mighty crash right where they had been the moment before and Harry got a brief look as the Basilisk smashed into the floor.

As it reared back up and began to open its eyes once more, Fawkes dived down and attacked the monster's eyes.

It screamed in outrage as its eyes were destroyed. Shaking its massive head it sent Fawkes tumbling away.

"Forget the bird," Tom screamed. "You can still find them."

The Basilisk's tongue flashed out, sensing the air and it turned its head back and forth, hesitating in which direction to go.

Ginny sent off a Redutor curse but it just bounced off the impenetrable hide and it ricocheted back at her.. Harry heard her curse at the lack of effect but she didn't let that deter her as she fired off several more curses aiming at the head hoping to hit it where it seemed more vulnerable.

As the beast swung towards its attacker, Harry charged forward, wielding Gryffindor's sword. He struck at the nearest point and though it caused only minor damage, it halted its advance on Ginny.

The Basilisk's head swung back and forth in a small pattern, trying to pinpoint his attacker.

Finally it honed in on Harry and with a sudden move it struck down at him.

Harry stood his ground magnificently, raising the Sword and thrusting it through the roof of the mighty Serpent's mouth. He grimaced in pain as one of the fangs found its mark in his upheld arm.

It seemed as if fire was flowing into his arm and he staggered under its effect.

The Basilisk gave one last mighty shudder and fell off to the side, dead from Harry's timely thrust.

Ginny was immediately at Harry's side, her eyes wide in terror as she saw the fang buried in Harry's arm.

Harry's vision was already starting to fade but he looked at Ginny, a smile on his face. "Get out of here," he whispered painfully.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"You have to get away," Harry persisted.

"Not without you," Ginny sobbed.

They heard movement behind them and looked to see Tom staring down at them. He had a smug look on his face. "So ends the "Great" Harry Potter," he said sarcastically.

Harry wished he could think of some snappy comeback but nothing came to mind. The with a smile he said, "I'm not dead yet."

Ginny couldn't help herself and though the tears continued to fall, she couldn't help but giggle at what Harry had said.

Suddenly something fell out of the air and landed right in front of Ginny. It was the Diary that Fawkes had brought over to them. Ginny's eyes widened in understanding and she grabbed the Basilisk fang from Harry's arm.

Looking up into Tom's eyes she plunged the fang deep into the Diary.

Tom screamed as the ink from the Diary ran like blood. He staggered as he tried to reach for Ginny and the Diary. She removed the fang from the book, and turned it over, striking the Diary again, completely driving it through.

Tom screamed again and then exploded into a shower of sparks that rained down around them.

Harry's vision was almost completely gone now but he smiled up at Ginny, giving her a nod of his head.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sobbed as she caressed his cheek.

"I love you," Harry managed to whisper.

"I love you too," Ginny cried, unable to stop her tears.

Fawkes came down and landed on Harry's stomach. He looked at Ginny and then back at Harry. He trilled mournfully and bent his head over Harry's wound.

Ginny gasped as she realized what the magnificent Phoenix was doing. She smiled through her tears as Fawkes' tears ran down into Harry's wound.

Harry was barely aware of anything around him. His vision had shrunk to a small circle and all he could see was Ginny's face and eyes. " _If I had to die, I'm glad it was saving Ginny's life,"_ he thought.

Then to his amazement, his vision began to clear and the fire he had felt coursing through his body cooled. He couldn't believe at how well he was feeling.

He looked at Ginny in confusion and she smiled at him, glancing at Fawkes. "He saved you," she whispered emotionally.

Harry's gaze followed Ginny's and he saw Fawkes resting on his stomach. "Thank you, Fawkes," he said lowly.

Fawkes trilled happily and took off flying around them, filling their hearts with the joy only Phoenixsong can give.

It took a few moments before Harry felt well enough to stand. When he did so he wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her deeply.

Ginny returned the kiss, idly thinking that though they were so young, it seemed right to be kissing Harry. She sighed contentedly as he held her.

They looked around at their surroundings, shaking their heads at how close a call it had really been.

Ginny picked up her wand from where it had fallen when Tom had disappeared and tucked it away. She also handed Harry's back to him.

"I guess we should be going," she said finally.

Harry gave a low chuckle, not relishing the trek back to the entrance.

Fawkes swooped down and hovered over them, wagging his tail-feathers.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, Fawkes," he said in understanding.

Holding tightly onto Ginny, Harry grasped onto Fawkes and with a flash, they disappeared from the Chamber of Secrets.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So there you have it, my version of what took place in the Chamber of Secrets. I've decided to have one more addition so look for that tomorrow. Titled Aftermath.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	106. Aftermath

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Aftermath**

 **The Day After Harry's Party**

Harry Potter awoke slowly, momentarily confused by the feeling of weight on his chest. Then the memories of the previous night came back to him. He sighed happily, feeling more contented and rested than he had in a long time.

He turned just enough to look at the reason for his happiness. Ginny Weasley was laying snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest just below his head.

He smiled as he took in the sight of her. Her long luxurious red hair was in disarray, not only from sleep but also from the activities they had gotten up to before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Her beautiful, red, full lips were slightly parted and he was tempted to lean down and capture them with his own. Deciding to let her sleep, Harry's gaze moved on up to her cute nose.

He loved the smattering of freckles that trailed lightly down onto each cheek, giving them a hint of colour when you weren't so close to see each individually. He smiled, thinking about how Ginny didn't like them, but to him, they only added to her natural beauty.

Her eyes were next to fall under his scrutiny. Though closed he could picture their dark chocolate colour that was flecked with gold and bronze. He loved staring into them, feeling he could get lost there forever and he wouldn't have complained at all.

He then took in her fiery, copper lashes that framed each eye and he contemplated how much he thought that they complemented her eyes. Slightly darker than her eyebrows, they made her eyes stand out and made them all that more alluring.

He knew he could lay there all day just staring at her and he wouldn't have minded it one bit.

Ginny moved slightly, her arm pushing down against the sheet that covered her, exposing one of her breasts.

Harry's eyes lit up as he took in her delectable flesh. Her nipple and areola were just barely visible and he marvelled at the sight. They were a soft coral colour and he couldn't help but remember how they had responded to his mouth, tongue and fingers just a few short hours ago.

He loved the way she reacted when he sucked, kissed and and lightly bit her nipples, eliciting such wonderful moans and sounds as he lavished attention on them.

Just thinking about it thrilled him and he felt his loins stir. " _Down, big boy,"_ he thought to himself with a grin. " _There will be time later for more of what we had last night."_

He had been watching her sleep for about five minutes when she stirred and he felt her breathing change as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times before he felt more than heard her sigh contentedly.

With a light giggle, she rolled back slightly so that her head lay in the crook of his arm. Her eyes found his and she smiled at him.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" she asked softly.

"Maybe five minutes," Harry replied truthfully with a smile.

Though she continued to smile, she rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "I think you're barmy. I don't know why you do it."

She was surprised when his look became quite serious.

"It's what I fought for," he said earnestly. "So that I can lay here with the woman I love without worrying if some Dark Lord or his minions will attack us or those we love. So that we can live in peace and enjoy our lives, and believe me, I do enjoy just watching you sleep so peacefully."

He then gave a little grin, "Besides I can stare at you without you getting all flustered."

"I don't get flustered!" she protested. "I just don't know why you'd want too," she said bashfully.

Harry shook his head lightly. "That's because you refuse to accept how beautiful I think you are," he replied tenderly.

Ginny blushed deeply. While she knew she wasn't a cow, she didn't think she was as beautiful as many of the other girls she had gone to Hogwarts with. Growing up with six brothers hadn't exactly leant itself to her concentrating on what she termed girly stuff like make-up and fashions.

She'd been more interested in keeping up with her brothers, learning to fly and other more physical pursuits. That's not to say she hadn't learned about that stuff eventually but it was never a great priority to her.

"Okay, okay," she finally cried with a laugh. "I'll take your word for it that I'm beautiful, but I still think you're barmy."

Harry chuckle at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his while his one hand cupped her exposed breast.

Ginny moaned deeply, loving the feelings that Harry had unleashed within her. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue lightly across his lips and he responded by opening his, letting their tongues twirl and dance together.

Hands and mouths began to roam freely, fuelling their passion.

It was much later as they were laying entwined together when Ginny's stomach rumbled deeply.

She blushed but Harry just laughed. "I guess I'd better get up and make us some breakfast," he said, smiling at her.

Since Ginny was laying half on top of him, she rolled over and stood up. She glanced around and grabbed one of his tee shirts and slipped it on.

Harry just smiled lovingly at her. His tee only came down to mid thigh on her, leaving plenty of her shapely legs exposed for him to admire.

Following her out of bed, he grabbed a pair of his boxers and put them on. As he did so, Ginny admired his body. While no Adonis, he had filled out nicely from the scrawny, underfed boy he had been into a fit and trim man he was now.

Harry gave her a mischievous grin as he came over to her and though she thought she was prepared for just about anything, she was taken by surprise when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Harry!" she squealed. "Put me down!" All the while laughing at his antics.

Harry just lightly smacked her bottom causing her to squeal again while she kicked and struggled though in reality she wasn't really trying to get away.

Once he entered the kitchen he swung her down, plopping her in a chair, giving her a kiss on the end of her nose with a brilliant smile, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Ginny just smiled at him. She still found it hard to believe sometimes at how loving and playful he could be. Something she was eternally grateful for.

As Harry headed to the cold box she pouted playfully. "I want to help," she whinged.

Harry looked back at her over his shoulder. "All right, how about you take care of the beverages and the toast while I fry up the eggs and bacon," he said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back as she went and got the juice before heading to start the water for tea. She then sliced some of the bread, vowing to bake some as soon as they got back from going to the Burrow to get her stuff.

In no time at all, breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat.

"Mmmm," Ginny said as she bit into her eggs. "You can make me breakfast any time you want."

Harry just smiled at her as he tucked into his own meal. He loved having Ginny with him, even if things were probably going to be a bit contentious. He knew that Molly was going to throw a wobbly.

Not that he cared all that much. Ginny had made up her mind and that's all that really mattered to him.

Breakfast was over quickly. Ginny wanted plenty of time to get her things so that they could get back and unpack before they needed to be back at the Burrow for Harry's 'Official' birthday dinner.

She headed into the parlour to retrieve her handbag, smiling as she picked it up. It was a deep black, made of the finest Dragon hide. It had been a gift from Charlie when she made the Harpies.

Reaching inside she pulled out a small backpack and re-enlarged it. She had packed a change of clothes so she'd have something clean to wear besides the dress she had worn the previous evening.

She thought about taking a quick shower but decided against it. She figured she'd probably get dirty as she packed up her things from the Burrow and would need to shower before they headed back for dinner.

A half hour later she joined Harry in the parlour. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with her mother but was determined to get it over with.

She could see that Harry was slightly concerned for her but he also looked very supportive. " _He should,"_ she thought. _"After all, I am moving in with him."_

Taking a deep breath, she nodded at him, signalling that she was ready.

Harry nodded back. "Floo or Apparate?" he asked.

"Apparate," she replied. "It will give Mum a little time to see us coming and us some time to prepare before she jumps all over me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft gentle kiss as he Apparated them to the Burrow.

Ginny barely noticed the feeling of being squeezed through a tube of Apparating and it took her a moment to realize they were at the edge of the Burrow's wards.

She sighed contentedly as they broke apart. Wrapping an arm through Harry's she smiled at him. "I think I we should always Apparate like that," she whispered happily.

"Why's that?" Harry asked with smirk.

Ginny laughed lowly. "Well, for one thing, I barely noticed us Apparating," she said, with her eyes dancing. "For another, I just like kissing you," she added with a smirk of her own.

Harry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss that was definitely more than just a peck. "You'll get no complaints from me," he replied with a smile.

Ginny was just about to say something when the back door crashed open and her mother stepped outside. She crossed her arms across her chest and just glared at Ginny.

Ginny frowned with a sigh. "It's worse than I thought," she said lowly. When Harry looked at her questioningly she added "She didn't even yell my name."

"And that's a bad thing?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah," Ginny replied with a nod of her head. "It means she's well past being just upset, mad doesn't even begin to cover it."

When he gave her a worried look, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not changing my mind."

"That wasn't what I'm worried about," Harry said defensively. He then gave a sigh. "I just hate it when you and your Mum argue," he added softly.

Ginny gave him a bewildered look, causing him to sigh once again. "I know this is going to sound strange but the fact she gets mad at you is one way she shows she cares."

Ginny gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying. If she didn't care she wouldn't get upset."

Harry gave her a small nod, glad she understood what he had meant.

By then they had reached the stoop and the glaring visage of the Weasley matriarch.

"Mum," Ginny said with a smile, in greeting.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a bit of trepidation.

Molly's eyes left her daughter and came to rest on Harry. Her look softened slightly and she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She then turned her attention back to Ginny. "I want a word with you," she said with a touch of anger. She then spun around and headed inside, with Ginny and Harry following close behind.

Ginny stopped Harry in the kitchen. "Why don't you go up to my room and get started. I'll be up shortly after I talk to my mum," she said softly.

Harry thought about protesting, wanting to be there for her but when she raised an eyebrow at him, he figured he'd do what she said. It was her show so to speak.

He gave her a nod, which earned him a smile and a quick kiss. Feeling slightly better about the situation, he headed up to Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny entered the parlour where she found her mother pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You wished to speak to me," she said, drawing her mother's attention.

Molly spun about and stared at her daughter. "Yes! I can't believe what I saw last night. When the lights came on and you and Harry were standing there half undressed . . . I thought I raised you better than that!" she cried angrily.

"On top of that you lied to us about when you were getting out of training and instead of coming home you . . . you end up throwing yourself at some boy, behaving in an most unladylike manner," she continued to rant.

"Mum!" Ginny said loudly, cutting her mother off. "Harry isn't a boy, let alone just 'some boy'. He's a man and the man that I'll be marrying someday," she said forcefully.

Molly looked at her in shock. "What . . . marriage?" she barely managed to get out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew she probably should have saved the titbit but she wanted her mother to know just how serious her relationship with Harry was.

"Yes, though he hasn't proposed yet, we've discussed that along with other plans for our future," Ginny retorted.

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Well if you two are planning on getting married, why hasn't he proposed yet?" she asked accusingly.

"Because I asked him not to," Ginny replied, her eyes blazing.

Molly gave her another shocked look. "Why in the world would you do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because, and Harry agrees, that I want to establish myself without his name attached to me," Ginny replied. "So I know that I'm on the team due to my own skills and merit, not because they want to use me just for publicity's sake."

Molly deflated a little, though Ginny could tell she was still unhappy. "Is that why you didn't tell us about your relationship?" she asked a bit softer.

"Partially. The other part was due to how I knew some of my brothers were going to act," Ginny said truthfully.

When her mother acted surprised, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you had to notice the way Ron and Charlie got all angry and then there was George acting like an arse," Ginny said a bit hotly.

Molly reluctantly nodded her head. As much as she would have liked to deny it, she had noticed how her sons had reacted.

"That doesn't excuse the way we found you when the lights came on," Molly said, her anger rising once again. "In my day a woman would never act in such a . . . a . . . despicable manner."

Ginny sighed deeply. "Don't go there Mum," she said softly.

When her mother gave her a questioning look, Ginny shook her head. "When did you and Dad get married?" she asked with a resigned sigh.

Molly looked at Ginny in confusion. "May 17th, 1970," she said slowly, wondering what her daughter was trying to get across. She knew that Ginny was well aware of their anniversary date.

Ginny sighed again, knowing what she was going to say next wouldn't go over well. "And when was Bill born?" she asked lowly.

From her mother's reaction, she might as well have slapped her. When Molly just stared at her open mouthed, Ginny supplied her own answer. "November 29th, 1970," she said sadly.

"So unless he was born prematurely, which I know he wasn't, well, even I can do the math," she said reluctantly.

Molly's cheeks drained of all colour and she sat down heavily in her rocking chair by the fireplace.

"I . . . I . . . don't know what to say," she said so quietly that Ginny barely heard her. Dabbing at the tears in her eyes, she looked imploringly at her daughter. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," she said sadly.

"I meant what I said to George last night. Harry and I aren't doing that . . . , yet," she said sadly. "We've both decided to wait for a bit before we take that step because we both know that charms and potions aren't one hundred percent effective," Ginny explained softly, not believing she was actually discussing her sex life with her mother.

Molly nodded a few moments after thinking about what Ginny had said. "So what are you two doing here so early then?" she asked contritely.

Ginny took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to say wasn't going to be accepted well.

"We're here to pack my stuff. I'm moving in with Harry," she said with conviction.

Molly's eyes widened, a look of outrage starting to form on her face. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by one of reluctant acceptance.

She rose slowly and made her way over to her daughter. She stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes for several moments before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Ginny was taken by surprise but hugged her mother back.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother," Molly sobbed softly into Ginny's ear, refusing to let got for the moment. "All I've ever wanted was the best for you and your brothers. Your father and I raised you all to be yourselves, to live your lives on your own terms," she continued.

She then gave a little laugh. "I guess I have no one to blame but myself when you act precisely the way I raised you."

She finally leaned back, placing her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "I could see last night how much you love Harry and just as important, how much he loves you. While I admit I'm not pleased by your decisions, you are an adult and they are yours to make."

Molly smiled when she saw the totally confused look on her daughter's face. "I'm pleased to see that I can still shock you," she said humorously.

Ginny finally got herself together. "Thanks Mum. I really appreciate you telling me these things. It means a lot to me."

She then gave her mum a small smile. "While in some ways it's nice to stay here and have you take care of me, it's time for me to act my age and take responsibility for myself, but to do that I feel I need to get out from under your shadow. My future is with Harry and it's time to start building that future."

Molly gave Ginny one last hug. "I can understand that and while I wish you both all the happiness in the world, please never forget that the Burrow will always be a home for you if you should ever need it. The same goes for Harry too," she said emotionally.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said sincerely. Then she sighed with a smile. "I'd better go and help Harry, there's no telling what trouble he'll get into if I don't get up there."

"All right," Molly said with a laugh. "If you need anything or any help, just ask," she added as Ginny headed for the stairs.

She arrived and found her bedroom door open. She paused, leaning against the door frame, and watched as Harry was packing some of her things into boxes.

She almost lost it when she saw him take a stack of lingerie out of one of the drawers to her dresser. He was placing them into one of the boxes when he paused, picking up a very small, lacy pair of knickers and stared at them.

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Like what you see?" she asked softly.

From Harry's reaction you would have thought she shouted as loud as she could. He dropped the knickers into the box, spun around and stared at her wide-eyed and looking exceedingly guilty.

Ginny lost it and started to laugh hysterically.

For a moment Harry looked very angry but when his eyes met hers it quickly passed and he shook his head, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Merlin, you scared me," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes were dancing with delight as she smiled at him. "I asked did you like what you saw?" she repeated.

Harry gave a non-committal shrug. "Maybe, but I'd rather see you wearing them," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll see what I can arrange," Ginny teased.

She saw his eyes momentarily take on a far-a-way look and she just knew he was envisioning her wearing the lacy knickers.

He then brought his focus back to Ginny. "Is everything okay?" he asked with a worried look.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Things went much better than I expected. Believe it or not there wasn't any yelling at all."

When Harry looked at her incredulously, she chuckled. "I know. No one is more surprised than I am. We did talk and though Mum isn't exactly thrilled, she said I was an adult and could make my own choices."

Ginny watched as a smile grew on his face and she knew it was partly because things had gone well with her mum and also because she was moving in with him.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a passionate kiss.

Ginny broke off the kiss much sooner than either really wanted. When Harry pouted playfully at her she said "If we get caught up doing that we'll never get anything packed," she chided half-heartedly.

As much as he wanted to continue to snog her, he knew she was right and with an exaggerated sigh he turned back to the boxes and got back to work.

It took them a little over an hour to pack what Ginny termed the essentials. Harry rolled his eyes when he heard her say that, but he was smiling as he did so.

It earned him a swat on the arm as she called him a prat, though the tone of her voice made it seem like a term of endearment.

Harry shrunk all the boxes down, packing them all in one box so he'd have an easier time handling everything.

"Is that it?" he asked as he finished placing the last box in the bigger one.

Ginny looked around, her eyes coming to rest on her vanity table with its talking mirror.

"Should I shrink that so we can take it with us?" Harry asked when he saw what Ginny was looking at.

Ginny gave him a small smile. "No, leave it for now," she said softly and a tad wistfully.

"Are you sure? We can make room for it at the flat," he said, letting her know that he didn't have any problem with taking it along.

"No, that's okay," she replied with a small smile.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she blushed and looked down at the floor. "I want it here so I can use it on my wedding day," she said demurely.

Harry immediately rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms. "As soon as you'll have me," he whispered fervently into her ear.

Ginny looked up into his amazing emerald eyes that held so much love for her. "I know and soon. But you know why I want to wait and I hope that's still okay with you," she said softly, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Harry smiled at her. "You know I'll wait as long as you need me too," he whispered, right before he gave her a short but intense kiss.

Ginny sighed and snuggled closer into his loving embrace, wondering how she got so lucky with having such a loving and understanding man as Harry.

After a moment, they slowly separated. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said emotionally.

Though he wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for, Harry just smiled at her. "Come on, if we don't want to be late getting back here, we'd best be going," he said lovingly.

As Harry proceeded her from the room, Ginny stopped in the doorway and took one last look around. The little room and the Burrow had been the centre of her life for so long but that was now at an end. Her future lay with Harry and she couldn't have been happier if she tried.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: As requested by nayin1704, here's a follow up to Surprise! I hope you all like it.**


	107. Hiding

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Hiding**

Ginny Weasley was concerned. Harry and her brother Ron had a row and though Harry usually got mad and stormed off there was something in the way he had looked that struck her.

There had been a look of such pain that flashed across his face that it made her breath catch and her heart skip a beat.

She was sure no one else had noticed, especially Ron, the clueless berk. She was also a little surprised that Hermione hadn't caught it, but she seemed to be so focused on Ron, she hadn't seen how it affected Harry.

Normally when Harry went off he went somewhere to be alone to sort things out. He usually ended up down by the pond or out at the makeshift Quidditch pitch but she had not found him at either place.

She searched the remainder of the Burrow's property and came up empty. Not knowing what else to do, she headed back to the Burrow, hoping to find him there.

She searched from the bottom all the way to the top, even venturing into Ron's room though she was fairly certain that Harry wouldn't have gone there considering the state of the way they had left one another.

Not finding him, she was perplexed and slowly headed back down the stairs to regroup and try to find him.

She was just passing one of the small cupboards on the third floor landing when she heard a small sniffle. Stopping and listening carefully she heard it again.

Her eyes widened in shock because the sound came from the small cupboard.

Tentatively she cracked open the door and peered inside. What she saw tore at her heart. In the back corner, Harry sat huddled, his arms wrapped around his knees which were drawn up into his chest. In the dim light she could see the streaks that his tears left down his cheeks.

His glasses lay on the floor next to him and he was sitting there with his eyes closed, looking lost and forlorn.

"Harry," she said softly.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at Ginny in shock. His mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out.

Ginny crawled in next to him, leaving the door cracked open just enough to give them some light.

As Ginny settled next to him, he jerked when she accidentally touched him. He broke eye contact and closed his eyes as he dropped his head.

Ginny was at a loss of what to say. She could just hex her brother into oblivion for what he had said. Ginny hadn't heard all of it but she had heard Ron say something about Harry's relatives and the way he was raised.

In a flash of insight, things suddenly fell into place. She remembered hearing Hermione make mention about Harry's first Hogwarts letter being addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs.

She had to fight back her own tears at the realization of why Harry was hiding here in the cupboard on the third floor.

Somehow knowing that words wouldn't help right at the moment, she reached out and wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him in to her body, letting his head come to rest on her shoulder.

At first Harry stiffened but after a few moments he relaxed into her and gave a small sigh.

They stayed that way for a long time, neither moving or doing anything but sitting there in silence.

It wasn't until someone called out that dinner was ready that they moved, though Ginny would have stayed where they were if that was what Harry needed.

Harry sat up and looked at Ginny, a sad smile on his face. "Thank you," was all he said.

Ginny nodded. "Any time, Harry," she replied with a small smile of her own.

Though nothing had been said, it was a much closer Harry and Ginny that headed down to dinner.


	108. Scars

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Scars**

Ginny along with everyone else in the Wizarding world knew about Harry's famous scar, he was after all, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It took her quite a while to find out about the rest of them. There had been some vague references to some injuries he had received while off hunting the Horcruxes but Harry was very reluctant to talk about them.

She had started to wonder that summer after the fall of the dark Lord. She found it kind of strange when he kept his tee shirt on when they had gone swimming. When she asked him about it, he had said it was because the he burned easily.

Ginny didn't buy it for one moment because she remembered him swimming without one during the summers he had stayed at the Burrow while attending Hogwarts.

She didn't press him on the issue but vowed to find out the reason why. She bided her time while they worked at re-establishing their relationship.

Things finally came to a head as they became closer and more intimate. It was late on the evening of her seventeenth birthday and after everyone else had retired for the night when she got her answer.

They were cuddled on the couch in the parlour, snogging heavily, hands roaming when it happened. Ginny reached down and grabbed the bottom of Harry's shirt and began to lift it so she could take it off. She wanted to feel more of his skin on hers.

She was startled when Harry had suddenly stiffened and grabbed her hands to stop her. She was a bit shocked and she felt her temper start to flare until she saw the look of panic on his face.

"Harry?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Harry wouldn't meet her eyes and looked ashamed. Ginny's mind whirled wondering what could be causing his reaction.

"I . . . well you see . . . it's just that things were starting to get out of hand," he said hesitantly.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she felt her temper flare once again. "Harry, you've never lied to me before, please don't start now," she said lowly, her voice tinged with her irritation.

Harry glanced at her before looking away again, a pained look on his face.

Ginny could see him thinking and she was at a loss as to what.

Harry finally looked back at her and she was struck by the hurt and vulnerability she saw in his look.

"I'm . . . I'm not a pretty sight," he said reluctantly.

It took just a moment for her to understand and she felt her heart go out to him. "Will you show me?" she asked softly and tenderly.

Harry stared at her for several moments, afraid that she would pity him but all he saw was her love and support shining in her eyes. Slowly he pulled his shirt up over his head.

Ginny was surprised when the shirt cleared his head. He had shut his eyes while the shirt covered it. He seemed to be waiting, more like dreading what her reaction would be.

Ginny let her gaze drift down to Harry's chest and though her eyes widened in shock, she didn't make a sound, not wanting to give Harry the wrong impression.

First here eyes found a large oval scar high on the centre of his chest and it was obvious something had burned itself into his flesh. The second was a duplicate of his Lightening Bolt scar that was on his forehead. This one was centred over his heart and Ginny shuddered at its implication.

She quickly glanced back up to Harry's face. His eyes were still closed and he seemed frozen in place. It was as if he was dreading what her reaction would be.

Slowly, as not to startle him, she leaned in and tenderly kissed the scar over his heart.

She felt him jerk in surprise and he let out a small gasp. She then moved up and kissed the oval scar, giving it the same treatment she had the Lightening Bolt scar over his heart.

She felt something hit her cheek and as it began to trickle down her skin she realized it was a tear that had fallen from Harry's face.

She backed away slightly and noticed another, less prominent scar on his shoulder. Since it was fairly fresh, she knew he must have acquired it during the battle that brought about Riddle's downfall.

Tenderly she kissed that one too. She continued to look him over and kept finding other scars. The one on his wrist where Wormtail had taken his blood to resurrect Tom in the graveyard at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She pressed her lips to that one before moving on.

She actually smiled sadly at the next scar. Though Fawkes had healed where the Basilisk fang had penetrated Harry's arm, she could still faintly see where it had entered. She found that a bit strange as only she and Harry seemed to be the only one's who could do so.

There were also some small older scars that she didn't know how he had received but each and every one received the same treatment, a gentle, tender kiss.

Harry was sobbing softly now but that didn't deter her. She kept on finding and kissing his scars. She found a rather large one low on his side and again it looked older but she kissed it too.

Finally she ran out of new scars to kiss, though she knew that once they became more intimate and more clothing was shed, she'd find more but for now it was enough.

Lastly she sat up a little and kissed the famous scar on his forehead. As she pulled away slightly, Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely.

"How can you do that?" he asked raggedly. "They're so ugly."

Ginny tenderly kissed him on the lips. "No they're not, Harry. I see them as your badges of courage. The outward sign of all you have done and sacrificed," she said tenderly.

She watched as he shook his head in denial. Sighing, she came to a decision. "You're not the only one who bears such scars," she said looking him in the eyes.

It took a moment but then his eyes widened in understanding.

Ginny nodded and reached down and lifted her shirt over her head and off.

Normally Harry's attention would have been focused on her treasures encased in a pale blue, lacy bra but instead his eyes fastened on the red scar that cut diagonally down across her abdomen.

His eyes flew up and met hers.

"A gift from the Carrows," she said softly.

Harry gave her a curt nod before his eyes drifted back to her scar and duplicating her actions, he leaned down and kissed it tenderly.

After he kissed it, he sat back up and their eyes met once more. As they stared into one another's eyes, an understanding passed between them, that some scars weren't visible and were etched deep inside on their souls.

Slowly but without hesitation, they leaned in and captured each other's lips. While not a passionate kiss, it was one that held such depth of feelings, of deep abiding love and understanding. Both thought it was the most intense kiss they had ever experienced in their lives.

Both sighed contentedly and Ginny pushed Harry down so he lay flat and she cuddled into his side, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and covering them.

Ginny lay with her head on Harry's chest, her ear directly over his heart and she smiled as she listened to the comforting sound of it beating.

Harry was tenderly running one hand down through Ginny luxurious, silky hair, loving the feeling of it as it slipped through his fingers. It wasn't until the clock struck one that he realized how late it was.

"Shouldn't we be heading up to bed?" he asked softly.

"No," Ginny said firmly.

Harry wasn't sure what gave his shock away. He might have jerked slightly or maybe his heart skipped a beat but before he could say anything Ginny said "I'm of age and if I want to spend the night in the arms of the man I love, my mother can just deal with it."

Harry could tell from the tenor of her voice that she wouldn't be denied so he just accepted that they would be staying where they were.

When he didn't say anything, Ginny chuckled lowly. "I'm glad we got that straight," she said humorously.

"Yes, Dear," Harry answered a bit cheekily.

"And don't you forget it," Ginny replied with a grin.

Harry lay there as he heard Ginny's breathing slow and even out as she fell asleep. He stared down at the remarkable young woman in his arms and he marvelled at her strength and depth of character. He was so thankful that he had her in his life.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

Ginny stirred in her sleep, snuggling in closer to his body and though she didn't wake, a small smile formed on her lips.

With the soft ticking of the clock the only sound breaking the silence besides the soft breathing of the couple on the couch, Harry drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with the thoughts of a wonderful life shared with the woman in his arms.


	109. Taking a Stand

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Taking a Stand**

"Ginevra." "GINevra!" "GINEVRA!"

Ginny awoke to the ever increasing volume of her name being called with a deep frown and growing irritation. She and Harry had been up very late dealing with Harry's reluctance to let her, well anyone really, see the scars he had acquired defeating Riddle and slept on the couch in the parlour.

"What?" she asked irritably, fighting her way out of sleep.

"Just what do you think you are doing young lady?" her mother hissed in displeasure.

"Sleeping," Ginny snapped back. "Or at least I was till I was rudely awoken."

"Now you listen . . ." Molly began a bit hotly.

"Shhhhh," Ginny said, her eyes glowing. "You'll wake Harry."

"Too late," Harry mumbled softly. "I'm awake."

Ginny flashed her eyes dangerously at her mother. Though she had hoped that she could have avoided this confrontation when she fell asleep last night, she knew it was long over due,

"Well, I'm sorry," the Weasley matriarch replied a bit haughtily, not sounding sorry at all. "But I can't believe I came down here this morning and found my daughter asleep on the couch with some young man!"

Ginny couldn't help but smirk as she thought about her current state of attire. Though nothing had happened other than a bit of snogging, she was currently without her shirt. When Harry had withdrawn when she went to remove his, she had to find out what the problem had been.

Of course, at this moment, he mother couldn't see that little fact as she and Harry were covered by the blanket she had covered them with when they laid down to go to sleep.

She was very grateful that Harry hadn't fought her on that. She really thought it was important to stay together after what had been such an emotional experience.

Her smirk changed as she thought about what she had discovered. Harry had been ashamed for all of his scars to be seen. He had acquired several new very prominent scars that would be seen if he removed his shirt.

It had taken her showing him that they weren't ugly additions to his body but that they were symbols of his struggle and ultimate triumph over Riddle and evil. To her they were his badges of courage and it had taken her kissing each and every scar to show him that she didn't think they detracted from his looks. He was just as desirable with his scars as without, at least to her.

Then she had taken that further step in removing her own shirt to show him her own scar she had acquired during the tenure of the brother and sister Death Eaters, Amycus and Alecto Carrow who had taught at Hogwarts the previous school year before the fall of Riddle. It was something she hadn't shared with anyone before she had shown it to Harry.

Ginny felt her hackles rise. "He's not just any young man," she protested. "It's Harry."

Molly looked a bit outraged. "That doesn't change or excuse anything," she countered indignantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes before glancing at Harry, wondering just how much and how far she wanted to push things. She almost lost it when her eyes fell on Harry, the poor man. He looked so embarrassed to have been found asleep on the couch with her.

" _He's probably thinking he wishes the couch would just swallow him,"_ she thought to herself.

"I'm not trying to excuse anything, Mother," Ginny fired back. "I'm of age in case you've forgotten."

Ginny saw a momentary flash of hesitation or perhaps uncertainty in her mother's eyes. Then her temper took over and Ginny knew it was probably going to be a knock down, dragged out, no holds barred confrontation.

Just the thought of that made her blood begin to boil. She'd been having this or really a similar fight since she had become a teenager. Her mother just seemed to refuse to believe that Ginny was growing up. _"Well,"_ Ginny decided, _"This ends now!"_

Ginny saw Harry's eyes widen in shock or perhaps it was fear. No she decided it was shock and perhaps a bit of regret for being a part of what had set Molly off.

That was one thing she planned to nip in the bud. Harry needed to understand that this had been a long time in coming and his part in it was really kind of superficial.

"You may think you're all grown up but your actions speak against that!" Molly said loudly.

Ginny was still staring into Harry's eyes. It was hard not to, they were still laying on the couch, faces inches from one another.

She saw Harry cringe and she realized he was feeling guilty about what was taking place, like somehow it was all his fault.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and this time when his eyes widened she knew it was because he was afraid of what she might do to him. Though she continued to glare at him, inside she was feeling quite smug with herself.

She also knew that was something else they needed to address, not everything was his fault and he needed to learn that. " _Damn the Dursleys!"_ she said to herself.

Ginny rolled and sat up, fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view, her back was to her mother and as she sat up her long wavy hair covered her back and shoulders. It blocked the view of her bra, leaving her mother to jump to the conclusion that she was naked.

"Ginny!" she gasped.

Ginny hung her head for a moment, resting it in her hands, preparing herself for the battle to come. In the background she heard the sound of feet descending the stairs.

"Great," she muttered. "Just what we needed was a freaking audience."

"Molly? What's going on?" she heard her father say.

"Your daughter . . ." Molly began.

Ginny stood and spun around quickly. "Your daughter spent the night in the arms of the man she loves." she shouted.

Harry gazed up at Ginny with awe in his eyes. As she spun she had placed her hands defiantly on her hips and to him she looked like some kind of Warrior Princess .

Ginny saw her mother's eyes flash briefly with relief at seeing that she still had her bra on but they suddenly took on a look of horror as she got a look at the angry red scar that cut down across her abdomen. Her hand flew to cover her mouth and she let out a small whimpering sound.

Arthur, on the other hand remained silent though the look of pain that descended on his face about tore Ginny's heart in two.

Harry chose that moment to rise and Molly gasped again taking in his scared chest too.

For a moment Harry looked embarrassed and his eyes darted around, looking for his shirt so that he could cover himself up. Not finding it, he lifted his chin and wrapped an arm around Ginny.

Ginny had looked at Harry as he stood and her concern look changed to one of pride as she watched Harry stare at her parents. The look of determination and defiance filled her heart. As he stood there he became the warrior who had faced down the most evil man their world had known, letting all know the strength of his character, scars be damned.

Ginny noticed that there were several people now standing behind her parents. Hermione looked shell-shocked, not knowing what to do. George was looking at the scene contemplatively, a small grin on his face.

Ron on the other hand was staring at her chest and blushing deeply. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Arthur heard the small crowd behind him. He turned and glared slightly. "Maybe it would be best if you left us in private," he said lowly but firmly.

Hermione looked relieved and turning, she grabbed Ron by the arm, pulling him away with her. He looked back over his shoulder the whole time he was being dragged away until he was out of sight.

George just smiled and gave Ginny a reassuring nod before he turned and left too.

Molly was now sobbing openly as she looked back and forth between her daughter and Harry and the scars they bore.

"May I ask what is going on?" Arthur said patiently.

Molly just sobbed harder so it fell to Ginny to explain to her father what was going on.

"Mum came down and woke me and Harry up. Not liking that he and I spent the night together on the couch," she said as calmly as she could, though there was still an edge to her voice.

Arthur nodded in understanding and Ginny felt compelled to continue.

"We spent a rather emotional time discussing . . . our war trophies," she said glancing at Harry's chest. "Afterwards I didn't want to be parted from him so we cuddled on the couch comforting each other," she said softly and a bit more calmly.

"I'm pretty sure mum jumped to some wrong conclusions when she found us this morning," she finished.

The Weasley patriarch gave her a small smile in understanding and as he wrapped his arms around his wife, he said "Why don't you two go get cleaned up and we'll have breakfast in a bit."

Ginny nodded at her father and looked down to find her shirt. It was half tucked under the edge of the couch and as she pulled it out, Harry's came with it.

She glanced at Harry and with a small smirk, she threw both of them over her shoulder. She wrapped one arm through Harry's and guided him towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Dad," she said softly as they passed her parents.

As they started up the stairs she heard her mother sob, "Oh Arthur, did you see . . ."

Ginny glanced at Harry who was looking at her, a small smile on his face. "What?" she asked when he just kept looking at her.

"I love you," was all he said, his eyes shining bright, showing exactly what his words had said.

Ginny sighed in relief. Things had certainly gone much better than she had anticipated and best of all, Harry had seemed to come to accept that he wasn't ugly and he could take some pride in what had happened to him as he fought evil.

And that thought Ginny was probably the best thing of all.


	110. A New Beginning

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A New Beginning**

" _Crap, what now?" Harry said with a look of disgust._

Harry and Ginny watched as the bright golden light dimmed but all three objects, the wand, cloak and stone, still glowed softly.

"Harry?" Ginny asked lowly, glancing up into his face.

Harry was just staring at the three objects. His eyes were narrowed slightly and his lips were drawn into a thin hard line that drooped slightly at the ends. It was obvious that he wasn't happy with the situation.

"Crap," he repeated. "Double Crap! Double F-ing Crap!" Harry said, slowly shaking his head.

Ginny looked at Harry in surprise. As long as she'd known him and as often as he had gotten upset or angry, she had never known him to curse.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her concern growing.

Harry continued to stare at the three objects, the cloak and wand in one of each of his hands and the stone in one of Ginny's.

"Do you know what these are?" he asked with a deep sigh.

Ginny focused on the three objects and it hit her like a well placed Bludger. Her eyes widened in shock. "Are you telling me these are . . ." she said, her voice trailing off.

"The Deathly Hallows," Harry finished, his voice still tinged with his disgust.

Ginny just continued to stare at them, one of the Wizarding Fairy Tales from her childhood come to life right before her.

They were startled from their thoughts by a low murmuring coming from the Centaurs.

Looking up they noticed a figure fading into existence in the centre of the clearing.. He was wearing a cloak of such blackness that he seemed to create a hole in the very world around him.

Ginny noticed all the Centaurs shuffle and edge away from the figure and though she could tell they were uneasy, none readied their weapons, in fact they all kind of bowed their heads as if they didn't want to look at the figure though they seemed to know who the figure was.

Hagrid, though there was no sign of recognition on his face, mirrored the Centaurs, also edging back, not wanting to be near the figure.

Harry and Ginny watched as the figure turned his head back and forth, taking in the scene around it. So dark was the cloak that no face could be discerned.

The figure then looked directly at Harry and Ginny and took several steps in their direction.

Ginny felt uneasy but for some reason she felt no threat, though she did feel as if the figure was evaluating her and Harry.

Slowly the figure reached up and lowered the cloak's hood.

Ginny was immediately taken by the sight of the man. He had medium length black hair along with a moustache and short beard, equally black in colour. His brilliant blue eyes surveyed them and a smile broke out on his face.

"Harry. Ginevra," he said, inclining his head at each of them as he said their names.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "You know who I am?" she asked in surprise.

"I know every one's true name," the man said, still smiling. "Allow me to introduce myself. Though I am known by many names, you may call me Thanatos."

"Death," was all Harry replied.

Thanatos gave him a small nod of his head, his smile broadening slightly.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, frowning.

"You have reunited the Three," Thanatos replied, his smile becoming more of a smirk.

Harry looked at him and then at the Three Hallows. "But I only have two, Ginny has the other," he said in confusion.

Thanatos gave a small shrug. "Your souls are so intertwined that it matters not," he replied with a touch of humour.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she glanced at Harry who also looked equally surprised.

A small smile formed on each of their faces.

Harry sighed, "Why are you here," he repeated.

Thanatos took a deep breath and let it out. Instead of answering he glanced at Riddle's body and reached his hand towards it. From inside of the Dead Lord's cloak a wand came out and flew into his outstretched hand.

He then turned to Harry and held it out, nodding his head at the wand Harry was holding. "An even exchange," he said with a smile.

Harry looked down at the wand he was holding. The Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny and at least another dozen names. He had only taken it so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. He had no other use for it.

He nodded his head and they exchanged wands.

Death nodded at him, had Harry knew he had passed some kind of test.

Death then turned to Ginny and held out his hand. "Ginevra," he said calmly, the smile still on his face.

Ginny looked down at the small glowing stone. She had only picked it up because Harry had dropped it. Without a second thought, she handed it to Thanatos.

Thanatos nodded at her, his eyes sparkling and she too thought she had been tested and passed.

Harry looked at the cloak and without hesitation offered it to Thanatos.

Thanatos smiled widely at him and shook his head. "Of all the Hallows, that one has never been used for evil. It is yours to keep and pass on like it was passed to you," he said softly.

Thanatos laughed and far from being dark and sinister it was light and filled with music.

He then looked back at the body of Riddle. "Thank you," he said. "He had eluded me for far too long. I am grateful that you finally brought him to judgement."

Harry scowled. "I just did what I had to do," he answered unhappily.

"Yes you did," replied Death. "But others in you position have balked at the task. You did not. It speaks highly of your character, Harry Potter."

Harry dropped his head, obviously embarrassed by the praise.

Ginny giggled lightly. "We need to work on that," she said humorously.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, Dear," he said with a small grin.

Thanatos laughed deeply, his eyes sparkling again. "You two will do well," he said.

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers, smiling at him.

Harry smiled back, his heart filling with the love he felt coming from Ginny.

Thanatos sighed contentedly and took one last look around. "My work here is done. Fare you well, Harry and Ginevra," he said with a small bow of his head. He then faded from view.

Ginny finally realized that Thanatos had been calling her Ginevra and though she hated when anyone else did so, she found she hadn't minded when Thanatos had done so.

Harry gathered her into him and kissed her. "Come on," he said, leading her back towards that Castle. "We have a world to rebuild and a life to live."

Ginny smiled at him and snuggled into his side. "A life to live," she repeated softly. She loved how that sounded.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: This is a continuation of Chapter 98, And End and a Beginning. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	111. In Sickness and In Health

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **In Sickness and In Health**

Ginny Weasley came home to Grimmauld Place from Quidditch practice with the Holyhead Harpies and made her way slowly over to the couch in the main parlour.

She felt more tired than she had ever felt before and on top of that she was beginning to ache too. She shook her head, not understanding it as she had been training hard.

Sure at first her body had protested but she had worked through the pain and for the last several weeks felt better than she ever had.

Groaning, she laid down and wrapped herself in the duvet, suddenly feeling a bit chilled.

That really didn't surprise her though, this past week the weather had been horrendous, with rain falling in droves most of the time and if it wasn't raining there was still a fine drizzle falling.

She vaguely thought about getting up and making herself some nice hot tea but decided to rest a little before attempting the task. "Five minutes," she said softy to herself. "I'll get up and get it in five minutes," she said as her eyes grew heavy.

Ginny awoke slowly, feeling quite groggy. It took several moments for her to realize something was different and it wasn't until she went to move that she figured out what it was.

She was no longer laying on the couch it the parlour, somehow she had ended up in bed.

"Ah, finally awake I see," she heard above her.

Turning her head, she groaned at the pain it caused. "Harry?" she called out softly. She tried opening her eyes but had to slam them back shut. Even the low light in the room had hurt her eyes.

"Right here, Love," came his soft tender reply.

"How did I get up here?" she asked, her head feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton.

Harry chuckled lowly. "I carried you up here," he replied.

"What time it it?" she asked in confusion, her mind refusing to work well.

"It's quarter past eight in the morning," Harry said softly.

Ginny panicked slightly. "What! I'm going to be late for practice," she said as she began to sit up. Suddenly the room spun and she found she had to lay back down.

"It's also Friday," Harry gently informed her.

Ginny's head spun, not only from being dizzy but she was trying to desperately put the pieces together, though her mind seemed like it didn't want to cooperate.

"But that's been . . . " she stammered, her mind refusing to work.

"Two days," Harry supplied patiently.

"Two days?" she asked, trying to clear her fuzzy brain.

"Two days," Harry repeated.

"But training," Ginny protested.

"Gwenog knows," Harry said reassuringly. He then gave a low chuckle. "It seems half the team is down with the Wizard's Flu."

Ginny relaxed back into the bed, groaning slightly as she felt just how much she ached now that she was waking up more. She grimaced as she thought about what Harry had said. The Wizard's Flu was a particularly bad strain that only effected Wizards and Witches. Not only did it effect a person like the regular flu but it also played havoc with one's magic.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, tenderly brushing some stray strands of hair from her face.

Ginny groaned, "I feel like shite, to tell you the truth," she said, starting to feel just how horrible she really felt.

"Well, it's time for your potions so that should help you feel better," Harry said compassionately.

Though Ginny wanted to feel better she grimaced at the thought of taking any potions. They were particularly horrendous tasting and she couldn't help but think these couldn't taste any different.

Harry helped her to sit up and she found that she felt a weak as a Kneazle kitten. She shuddered as she swallowed the potions. Just as she had expected they tasted horrible, a combination of sweaty socks, mouldy bread and sour fruit. But she sighed in relief as they started to work and her body didn't ache as much.

Ginny glanced at the clock and looked at Harry with concern. "Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, since I've been exposed to the flu, they don't want me there incase I come down with it," he explained.

Ginny looked at him in shock. "How long do you have to stay home?"

"A week they told me," Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny looked at him in confusion. "What are you going to do?" she asked bewilderedly.

Harry laughed. "Take care of you," he said humorously.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. It seemed she was always the one taking care of him, not that he was sick much or anything but his job as an Auror did tend to take its toll on him at times.

Ginny then looked at him questioningly. "Where's Kreacher," she asked.

"He's down making you some broth," Harry said with a smile.

She frowned as she tried to think back to when she had come home. "I don't remember seeing him when I got home," she said in confusion.

Harry sighed. "He was out shopping and feels really bad that he wasn't here when you returned. He's been fussing over you like an old mother hen," he teased. "He'll be dancing with joy now that you're conscious again."

Ginny just raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were really worried," Harry said emotionally.

Ginny felt her eyes tear up. She could see how worried Harry had been, still was as a matter of fact.

"Sorry," she said contritely.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and shook his head causing Ginny to grimace slightly. "Sorry," she said again.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Who is always telling me to quit apologizing when it isn't my fault?" he teased, his eyes sparkling.

Ginny gave a low chuckle too. It seemed the shoe was on the other foot now.

Kreacher arrived with a bowl of broth on a tray and he smiled at Ginny. "Mistress is looking much better," he croaked. "Kreacher is sorry he wasn't here to take care of you when you came home ill."

Ginny shared a look with Harry, both thinking about the conversation they had just had.

"It's okay, Kreacher," Ginny said gently. "You had no way of knowing."

The old house elf nodded but you could tell he didn't agree with her sentiment.

After she finished her broth Ginny felt really tired and she snuggled down into the bed to get some more rest. Though the potions had helped, she still felt slightly feverish and her body still ached.

She smiled as she felt Harry tucking the blankets around her. She could tell how much he loved her and how worried he still was. She frowned slightly as she drifted off to sleep, hearing Kreacher say "Master Harry really should have something to eat." That was something she'd have to address when she woke up.

The next week was a tough one for Ginny as the flu ran its course. Even with all the potions she was taking, her body ached terribly and she had bouts of fever that left her feeling drained and weak.

All through her ordeal, Harry was there taking care of her. Waiting on her patiently. She knew she was a terrible patient, snapping at him at times because of how ill she felt, but Harry never got upset with her, just taking it all stoically as he cared for her.

As she finally started to feel better and didn't need his help to get up to use the loo any more, she knew she'd have to do something special for Harry for all he had done.

She stood in the shower, letting the warm water flow over her body making her feel so much better. She revelled in washing her hair clean. It had become pretty bad laying in bed and sweating for so long.

She was just a little surprise when she re-entered the bedroom and found Harry waiting for her. She immediately went over to him and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

Typical for him, Harry just shrugged. "How couldn't I," was all he said.

Ginny felt her love for him grow even stronger. He really was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was glad she planned on spending the rest of her life with him.


	112. The Talk

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Talk**

It was one week since Molly Weasley had come down the stairs and found her daughter, Ginny asleep on the couch in the parlour with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. It had been the day following Ginny's seventeenth birthday.

At first she had been outraged that Ginny would behave in such a manner. After all it just wasn't proper and she had thought she had raised her daughter better than that.

Her outrage had changed to shock after Ginny sat up with her back to her mother. From her point of view it appeared that Ginny was nude. It wasn't until her daughter stood in her anger that she could see that wasn't the case.

She was still wearing her shorts and bra. That lessened Molly's fears somewhat but it didn't make her feel all that much better.

Then her shock had turned to horror as she saw the large ragged scar that ran down across Ginny's abdomen. It had stunned her into silence. She found it unbelievable that her daughter hadn't bothered to mention it to her.

The Harry had stood in defence of Ginny and the sight of him tore her heart into a million pieces. His scars were much more extensive than Ginny's.

That two who she thought as of so young had suffered so terribly during the war just overwhelmed her. She had always thought that it was the adult's role to protect the children. How wrong she found out she had been.

She still found it hard to accept that all her children were grown and making lives of their own, mostly away from the Burrow, and Ginny most of all. Not only was she the youngest but she was the only girl.

It was slightly different with her six sons, five she corrected herself, her heart sinking at the thought of Fred's death during the final battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters at Hogwarts.

William, her oldest had taken a job as a curse breaker and moved to Egypt his first summer out of Hogwarts, a job she wasn't happy with. Then there was Charlie, he had taken a job at the Dragon Preserve in Romania upon his graduation. She wasn't any happier about that either.

Percy had at lest taken a job she approved of, working at the Ministry of Magic, but then again, that hadn't turned out for the best either. His estrangement during the war still tore at her heart.

Next was her Twins, Fred and George. They had left school early due to circumstances that troubled her. Sure that **woman** had made things difficult at Hogwarts but that didn't excuse their actions as far as she was concerned.

Though she had to admit they certainly had a flare for business as their success at opening their joke shop showed. It may have not been the course she would have chosen for them but they proved her wrong.

It brought tears to her eyes thinking about how changed George was since the death of Fred. He was rather withdrawn and never laughed any more. Hopefully time would help mend him and he'd be more like his old self.

She was happy that he was finally talking about reopening their shop, though she was a little surprised that Ron, her youngest son, had promised to help him.

It wasn't so much that he had said he would help George, it was more that he had previously said he'd be joining the Aurors but that seemed on hold for now.

That brought her thoughts back to Ginny. Though she hadn't said anything, she was sure her daughter had something planned, she just didn't know what.

She sipped her tea, thinking about what had started her ruminating in the first place, finding her with Harry.

While she was happy that they were together, she worried that they seemed to be moving too fast in their relationship. She knew that because of the war, both the first part and the second that many had rushed into relationships but that reason was now removed with the death of Voldemort and all the Death Eaters. She saw no reason that they couldn't take time now that things were peaceful once again.

Just then the object of her thoughts came down the stairs. Molly winced when she saw her daughter slow when she caught sight if her sitting at the table. It hurt her that her daughter reacted to her that way.

"Hey Mum," Ginny said lowly. She immediately made her way to the stove and began to make her own breakfast.

"I can get that for you," Molly said, beginning to rise.

"That's okay. I got it. You just sit there and enjoy your tea," Ginny said as she puttered at the stove.

Molly sat back down and sighed. Ginny had been somewhat distant from her since their confrontation.

Ginny quickly finished making her breakfast and joined her mother at the table, though there was a heaviness that hung in the air between them.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Molly finally broached.

Ginny sighed heavily, knowing that this had been coming. "Yes mother," she replied a bit sadly.

Molly stared at her daughter, her eyes full of concern and pain. "Why didn't you tell me about . . . you know."

Ginny set her fork down and looked at her mother and sighed. "Because you would have gone all protective on me. And besides there wasn't anything you could have done about it anyway," she replied firmly but sadly.

"But," Molly started.

"No, mum. Don't try to deny it," Ginny said a bit hotly, cutting her mother off.

Molly sighed, knowing what Ginny had said was the truth. "I just wanted you to be safe," she said softly.

"Well this," Ginny said, pointing at her abdomen, "Proves I wasn't safe. It happened while I was at Hogwarts."

Molly looked at Ginny in shock.

"That's what happens when you have Death Eaters teaching and being in charge of discipline," Ginny said in exasperation.

Molly grimaced at hearing something she had tried so hard to deny. Sensing this part of the conversation was getting her nowhere, she changed subjects.

"We also need to discuss what happened the other night," she said, knowing that things were only going to get more contentious.

She saw her daughter's hackles rise as she stared at her.

"I told you what happened," Ginny snapped.

Molly took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper in check. "I know what it's like to be young and enamoured with a boy," she said firmly.

Ginny scowled at her mother. "I'm not enamoured with Harry as you put it. I'm in love with him!" Ginny fired back, her eyes blazing.

"But you're so young," Molly cried.

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'm of age now and you can't change that."

"But Ginny," Molly protested.

"No Mum. You and Dad married right out of Hogwarts. At least Harry and I plan on waiting a while before getting married," Ginny said, her eyes and jaw set firm.

"Besides, I haven't been a child since my first year," she added, her eyes displaying the hurt that incident still caused her.

Molly cringed at being reminded of Ginny's first year and all that had happened. She fought her tears and again she found she couldn't refute what Ginny had said.

" I just wish . . ." she said softly.

Ginny sighed and looked at her mother sadly. "Well wishes can't change what happened," she replied quietly.

"Still, that doesn't excuse how I found you," Molly said, trying to get back on track. "I found you two half undressed."

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to keep from snapping at mother again. "We weren't half undressed. Yes we had our shirts off, but I told you why that was."

Molly looked at Ginny imploringly, hoping that her daughter would understand her point of view.

"Yes, I tried to get Harry's shirt off," Ginny said, blushing slightly, not believing she was admitting that to her mother. "When he stopped me, I could tell something was wrong," she explained.

Molly looked at Ginny questioningly.

"He was so ashamed of his scars he didn't want me to see them," Ginny said sadly, her eyes showing how much it had hurt her.

"I finally got him to show me and I showed him that they didn't make him undesirable, that it didn't change how I felt about him. I let him know that I understood what they meant. That he had given more than anyone, let alone someone his age should have had too," Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes.

Molly's eyes teared up too and she found she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"It was then that I showed him my scar, to let him know that he wasn't alone in what he had suffered," Ginny continued. "And if you have a problem with that, well that's just too bad."

"I'm so sorry," Molly finally said, her heart hurting for her daughter and Harry.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't begin to cover it," Ginny said with a scowl. She glanced at the clock and rose.

"I've got to go. I'm meeting Harry and we're going out for the day," she said, heading for the stairs.

Molly watched her daughter go upstairs, deep in thought about what she had heard and learned.

A short time later Ginny returned and headed straight for the door.

"Ginny," Molly called out.

Ginny stopped but didn't turn around. "What Mum?" she asked exasperatedly.

Molly stood and went over to Ginny, grabbed her shoulder, turning her around.

Ginny looked at her questioningly.

Molly wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "I just want you to know that I love you and will try to be better about everything."

Ginny smiled and returned her hug. "Thanks Mum, and I love you too."

Molly smiled a bit wanly. "I know dear, and tell Harry I love him too."

"He knows, Mum," Ginny replied her smile growing.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to hear it. Now go and have fun but don't . . ." then she caught herself.

Ginny raised and eyebrow. "What?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

Molly gave a low laugh. "I was going to say don't be too late, but I think we've covered that."

"Right," Ginny said with a smile. "I wasn't planning on being too late anyway. Harry and I plan on being back here for dinner."

"I'll see you then," Molly said with a smile.

Ginny nodded and headed out the door.

Molly sighed as she watched Ginny till she Apparated away. She then went back to the table and sat down to finish her tea. Though the conversation hadn't gone like she expected, she realized she had let go even if it was just a little bit.

She knew she still had a ways to go and it wouldn't be easy for her but it was natural for a parent to worry about her children. She just wished it wasn't so hard.


	113. Just What She Needed

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Just What She Needed**

Ginny Weasley sat morosely in her room at the Burrow. She had just had a major row with her mother about what she would be doing for the next two weeks.

It had turned out that her try out with the Holyhead Harpies was a one day trial to see which of the prospective players would get invitations to the summer two week training camp to see who would actually make the team.

Ginny had been ecstatic to receive an invitation to attend, it seems her mother was less than thrilled. Thinking back on what had taken place, she couldn't remember half of what had been said by either of them. All she knew was a lot of it had been hurtful and filled with anger.

She just couldn't see why her mother refused to let her grow up.

She was startled by someone's soft tapping on her door. She sprang up and began to put the last of the things she was taking with her into her duffel bag.

"What?" she snapped at the door.

Slowly the door creaked open and it was Harry who stuck his head in instead of her mother, whom she had expected to.

"I'd ask how things are going but your Mum had a few things to say to me before I came up here," he said with a wan smile.

Ginny dropped her eyes to the floor. "Sorry I snapped at you, I thought it was Mum ready to have another go at me," she said contritely.

Harry crossed the room and took Ginny into his arms and drew her tightly into himself. "No worries, I forgive you," he teased slightly.

Because she had just been fighting with her mother, Ginny's head flew up and she looked at him harshly, ready to yell at him, but then she saw the way his eyes were sparkling and the grin on his face, it just made her laugh.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said appreciatively.

Harry eyed her things on the bed. "Ready to go then?" he asked.

Ginny gave a hesitant nod, once again dropping her eyes to the floor. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked quietly.

Harry gave her a small hug before leading her over to her bed where he sat down with her.

"You know this is what you've been dreaming about and working so hard for. Don't let what anyone else says take your dream away from you," Harry said softly, using his fingers to raise Ginny's chin so she was looking into his eyes.

A wan smile sprang forth on Ginny's face. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better," she whispered emotionally.

Harry gave her that grin he seemed to reserve just for her, the one that made her stomach do flip-flops and knees feel weak. "It's a gift," he said cheekily.

Harry watched as Ginny relaxed and laughed fully. She swatted his arm lightly. "Prat," she said, but her eyes were alight with her laughter.

"Yup, don't deny it," Harry retorted, his eyes dancing along with Ginny's.

Ginny smiled, wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his side. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured.

"Hummm, I guess that could be a problem for the next two weeks," Harry said, with a grin.

Ginny swatted him again. "You know what I mean," she said, only partially annoyed.

Harry tightened his embrace around her. "Yeah I do," he said softly.

Ginny sighed contentedly, feeling the warmth in Harry's words. "I love you," she murmured.

"Something that continues to amaze me," Harry replied softly, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. "But I'm grateful that you do and I love you too."

Ginny gave a deep sigh, partially feeling contented the other part in exasperation at Harry's inability to accept just what a wonderful person he really was. Not for the first time, she cursed his relatives for what they had done to him growing up.

Harry gave her a little squeeze. "You really should be going," he said. "You can't be late."

Ginny nodded and gave Harry one last squeeze before she stood up. She reached for her duffel but Harry said "Let me get that."

Ginny smiled at him as he took her bag. She knew if anyone else had offered she would have declined but she really appreciated it when Harry did things for her.

As she turned and headed for the door she missed Harry slipping something into her bag. He smiled mischievously as he followed Ginny down the stairs.

As they descended into the kitchen Harry could feel the tension grow. Though Molly didn't say anything the frown on her face spoke volumes.

Ginny just sighed wearily and grabbed her broom case that was by the back door. She paused and looked back at her mother.

Molly was standing at the sink with her back to Ginny.

Harry saw a look of pain flash across Ginny's face.

"Goodbye, Mum," she said softly. "I'll see you in two weeks."

Without turning around, Molly said "Alright, I'll see you then."

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes misted over, the hurt evident on her face. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her, offer what comfort that he could.

Ginny smiled wanly at him before turning and exiting the kitchen. She snuggled close into him as they made their way slowly to the Apparation point.

Harry hated seeing her look so forlorn. He stopped them and turned her in front of him where he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're feeling bad right now but you need to put that out of your mind for the next two weeks. Concentrate on doing your best and make that damn team. You can do it, I have all the faith in the world in you," he said to her firmly.

Ginny smiled at him, though there was still a touch of melancholy in her features, he knew he had gotten through to her.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for believing in me," she said emotionally.

Harry embraced her hard, kissing her for all he was worth. After all it would have to hold them both for two weeks.

Ginny smiled at him as he finally released her. She had to blink a few times to clear her head. " _Merlin! Can he kiss!"_ she thought.

She shouldered her duffel and grabbed her broom case, a look of pure determination on her face. A million things flashed through her brain of what she could say but all of them seemed inadequate. She settled for a simple "I love you."

Harry smiled at her and gave her a nod. "I love you too, now go and knock them dead."

Ginny felt her heart swell. She'd go and give it her all, not only for herself but also for Harry because he believed in her and above all he loved her.

She smiled, gave him a return nod and Apparated away.


	114. What Friends Are For

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **What Friends Are For**

Harry Potter sat morosely on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He had just had a huge row with his supposed best mate, Ron Weasley, about having his name come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Ron had steadfastly refused to believe Harry when he had told him that he hadn't entered his name in the Tournament. He had accused Harry of deliberately not telling him how to enter his name too, wanting to keep all the "Glory" for himself.

Thinking back on their confrontation, Harry almost would have thought Ron's actions funny, that was if it hadn't hurt so much. Ron had thrown a tantrum worthy of any five year old.

The words that Ron had hurled at him still stung bitterly. Like he really wanted any more scrutiny placed on him. His bloody scar and the moniker of The-Boy-Who-Lived was more than enough fame for him.

Harry sighed deeply and shook his head slightly.

Just then someone sat down next to him, surprising him out of his ruminations. Glancing over her saw Ginny Weasley.

"You come to have a go at me too?" he asked sadly.

Harry saw Ginny wince but then with a look of determination she said, "No, I thought you could use a friend right about now."

Harry sagged down, feeling awful about what he had said. "Sorry, I'm just not having a great time right now."

Ginny sighed sympathetically. "I know, I heard my prat of a brother earlier. In fact I think everyone in this half of the Castle could hear him." Then she smiled slightly, "It's a good thing he left when he did because I was about to reintroduce him to my Bat-Bogey Hex," she said with her eyes sparkling.

Harry gave her a smile but she could see it was a sad one. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood. "Come on, let's go for a walk," she said, giving a tug on his arm.

Harry was about to decline but something about the way Ginny was looking at him let him know that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He figured he had nothing better to do so he let himself be pulled to his feet.

Ginny gave him an encouraging smile as she led him out through the portrait hole.

It took him a little while but from the direction they were heading he figured out they had to be heading to the Astronomy Tower.

Sure enough he found them at the bottom of the stairs and he followed Ginny up and out onto the top.

Harry paused right outside the door and watched as Ginny went over to the edge of the parapets that ringed the tower. She looked up into the brilliant night sky and smiled.

Harry looked up too and was taken by the brilliant beauty of the night sky. The moon was just a small sliver so the stars stood out brightly against the black backdrop of the sky.

Harry felt himself relax as he took in the night time splendour.

"I like to come up here when I need to get away," Ginny said softly.

Harry looked down and saw the youngest Weasley looking back at him.

"I find it very peaceful and it gives me time to think about things and kind of put them in perspective," Ginny continued.

Harry smiled at her and went over and stood next to her. "You're pretty smart," he said with a small smile.

In the low silvery light provided by the thin moon and bright stars, Harry saw Ginny's face darken and he realized she must be blushing. He rolled his eyes and looked back up into the sky.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked softly.

"Not really," Harry replied with a sigh.

"Okay," Ginny said before falling silent once again.

Harry couldn't help but think how different her reaction was compared to his other best friend, Hermione Granger. She would never have accepted that answer and pushed him to talk about his feelings.

For some reason that thought made him suddenly want to talk to Ginny.

"The thing is, I just can't believe someone who is supposed to be my best friend would do something like that," he said lowly.

Ginny smiled, though a little surprised she was gratified that Harry had started to speak to her.

"Ron's always thought of himself as the least of all my brothers," she explained. "He thinks he's got to be in competition with them and tries to be like all of them. In the process he forgets to be himself."

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. "I guess I never thought about it like that. I've always had to make sure I did worse than my cousin or I got punished for doing better than him," Harry said sadly.

Ginny looked at him in shock. It had never occurred to her that someone would have to do something like that. I gave her a new perspective on some of the things she had noticed about Harry.

She filed that information away for now, deciding to concentrate more on the boy in front of her.

Harry sighed again. "I guess I expected too much out of him as a friend. I mean, I wasn't allowed to have any before I came to Hogwarts. I wasn't allowed out much, and I certainly couldn't invite anyone over. Besides, if anyone ever approached me, my cousin threatened to beat them up."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Things just seemed to get worse and worse and it helped explain the depth of betrayal that he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "Hey, it's not your fault," he teased lightly.

Ginny looked at him in shock but then noticed what he was doing. She swatted his arm lightly. "Prat," she said, but it held no rancour.

Harry's smile became much warmer. "Thanks, Ginny," he said meaningfully.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

Harry stared back up into the night sky, his thoughts jumping around randomly but as they did, they kept coming back to one thing, or should he say, one person. The slight young girl who stood next to him.

He realized there was so much more to her than he had thought previously. He then realized that his perception had been coloured by they way Ron had treated her and spoke about her. He always referred to her as his "baby" sister and as he thought about it, he had never said anything good about her.

Ginny stood watching Harry's face. She could tell he was thinking about a lot of things. Smiling shyly she said, "A Knut for your thoughts."

She almost laughed when she saw the shocked look appear on his face and he coloured deeply.

She immediately forgot that as Harry turned his face towards her and looked deep into her eyes. In the dim silvery light his appeared to be dark pools that seemed to draw her in and she found that her breath hitched in her throat.

Harry gave her a shy smile. Normally he would never have said anything but for some reason he felt compelled to tell Ginny.

"I was thinking about a lot of things but the one thing that kept popping up in my mind was you," he said softly.

"Me?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you, Miss Ginevra Weasley," Harry said, his eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

Under any other circumstances Ginny would have bristled at someone using her given name but right at that moment, she didn't care. If fact coming from Harry it somehow seemed different.

"What about me?" she asked, her eyes locked with Harry's and she knew she couldn't have looked away if she tried.

"I guess, first and foremost is what a wonderful person you are," Harry said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"Then there's the fact that you came over to talk to me tonight. I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me," Harry continued.

Ginny thought briefly of saying that doing so wasn't much but then realized that would belittle just how much it meant to Harry, so she remained silent.

"I also realized that I've let Ron colour my perception of you and for that I am truly sorry," he said with regret.

Once again Ginny was tempted to brush Harry's thought off but he didn't give her a chance.

"Talking to you has shown me what a wonderful person you are and I'd be honoured to consider you my friend."

Ginny smiled at him. "I'd be honoured to be considered your friend too," she said warmly.

Just then the clock struck out the half hour and they realized that they'd have to hurry if they wanted to make it back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew.

They shared a smile and headed for the stairs. Without thought by either of them as they came together, their hands slipped into the other's.

They both glanced at each other in surprise and by the other's reaction they realized neither had really initiated the action.

They shared shy smiles and each squeezed the other's hand. Yes right now they were friends but there was the feeling that there was the possibility of more in the future.

They walked hand-in-hand all the way back to the portrait hole. Right outside they came to a stop. They stared at one another for a moment before Harry spoke.

"I want to thank you once again for coming over and talking to me. It made a world of difference," he said emotionally.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help," Ginny replied. Though she was smiling, she felt her eyes misting at what she had learned about Harry and how much her simple gesture had meant to him.

Impulsively she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him hard.

Harry was taken by surprise when Ginny hugged him but he sighed contentedly as he returned it.

When Ginny looked at him questioningly, he shrugged and said, "I can count on one hand the number of hugs I've received and yours was without a doubt the best one I've ever gotten."

Ginny was taken by surprise by Harry's statement but managed to smile. "Well if that's the case, I'll just have to make sure you get many more."

Harry smiled at her. "I'd like that," he said softly. Ginny smiled back but it faded as she saw Harry glance at the portrait hole and his face filled with sadness.

"It will be okay," she whispered encouragingly. "Just remember, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Harry nodded and gave her a wan smile, glad that Ginny had become such a good friend in such a short period of time. He gave her a nod and they entered the common room, both wondering what would happen next.


	115. A Valentine's Day to Remember

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Valentine's Day to Remember**

Harry Potter sat down with a satisfied smile on his face. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and it would be the first one since he and Ginny had gotten married.

Though most of his plans were very romantic he also had something planned that her knew would embarrass Ginny to death. He couldn't wait. In fact he chuckled just thinking about it.

He had to quickly school his features as the love of his life entered the parlour.

"Hey Love, what are you doing?" she asked with a coy look. She knew her new husband had to be planning something for Valentine's Day and she was hoping to wheedle it out of him.

Unfortunately for her, Harry knew what she was up to and felt he was up to the challenge.

"Just thinking," he said off handedly.

"About what?" she purred as she came over and sat on his lap.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," he replied, enjoying the way Ginny squirmed delightfully in his lap.

Ginny squirmed a little more, enjoying the reaction she felt on her bum from Harry's obvious arousal.

"Anything you want to share," she asked seductively.

Harry had to fight hard not to laugh. "Well, I was thinking about repainting the dinning room," he replied, looking quite thoughtful.

While she knew they had talked about doing just that, she also knew that he definitely hadn't been thinking about painting.

"Is that all?" she asked, squirming a bit harder.

It was all Harry could do to not moan out loud as his desire grew. "Well, you're definitely giving me something to think about," he managed to choke out.

Ginny felt a little frustrated, knowing she had over played her game. Though she smiled because though she hadn't found out what he was planning, she knew they were going to have a very enjoyable evening.

Giving up on trying to find out what he had planned, she captured his lips with hers, ran one hand through his unruly black mane while her other hand began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry responded enthusiastically, letting his hands wander freely over Ginny's willing body. In a very short time, they had divested each other of their restrictive clothing and enjoyed making love on the couch, forgoing heading to the bedroom.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny awoke the next morning and was only slightly surprised to find herself alone in bed. She smiled smugly remembering what had taken place the night before.

After making love on the couch in the parlour, she and Harry had shared a quick dinner before heading up to their bedroom to continue their activities from before dinner.

She was startled out of her ruminations by the door to their bedroom opening and Harry came in bearing a tray.

Ginny quickly sat up and rearranged the pillows so she and Harry could sit comfortably in bed. Not caring the she was nude and that left her breasts exposed. She knew Harry would appreciate it.

Harry placed the tray on her lap before joining her in bed.

Ginny smiled looking down at the tray. Harry had made all her favourites for breakfast. Belgian waffles with clotted cream and strawberry jam, bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice.

Though she really liked pumpkin juice, on special occasions she liked the sweeter taste of the orange juice.

Harry leaned over and gave her a short but very intense kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said with a smile.

Ginny sighed contentedly and smiled. Taking the time to get her brain back in gear after Harry's kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she said lovingly.

They tucked in and in no time at all they had polished off the scrumptious meal, that had been punctuated with many a shared kiss.

Ginny sighed contentedly as she polished off the last bite of her waffles. "How come your waffles always seem to taste better?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "It's because of my special ingredient," he said smugly.

"And what might that be?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I add plenty of love," Harry replied, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Ginny laughed and said "But I'm sure my mum added plenty of love when she made them for me."

Harry's smile grew. "Ah, but my love is different than your mum's" he replied.

Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry, knowing that what he had said was true.

Breakfast finished, they arose, Ginny only taking the time to slip on her dressing gown which she belted loosely, leaving a vast expanse of her creamy skin exposed, though all the essentials were covered.

She smiled coyly at Harry who was staring at her with desire in his beautiful emerald eyes. "Later, Big Boy," Ginny said with her eyes sparkling.

Harry sighed dramatically, causing Ginny to laugh.

She went to grab the tray but Harry snatched it away before she could reach it. "Are you going to allow me to do anything?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe later," Harry replied, his eyes reflecting his love for her.

Ginny rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile at her husband.

She proceeded him down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and gasped wide-eyed. Sitting on the table in the beautiful crystal vase they had received as a wedding present was a huge bouquet of Fire Roses, her favourite flower.

"Oh Harry, " she breathed out. "They're lovely." She spun about and kissed Harry intensely, almost knocking the tray from his hands.

Harry huffed in pleasure as Ginny released him, his eyes blinking rapidly. "Wow," he whispered.

As they entered the kitchen Harry went and set the tray on the counter, planning on doing the dishes later. He'd much rather spend time with Ginny. "Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sit, I'll get it," Ginny said, heading for the AGA.

Harry took his place at the table while Ginny prepared the tea. Harry was admiring his wife's pert backside. Though covered by her dressing gown, her curves were plainly visible due to her wearing her thin pale blue silk one that Fleur had given her.

He had a hard time containing himself as he looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her long wavy red hair fell to just above her derrière and he was mesmerized by the sight.

He was startled out of his ogling by the sound of the floo in the parlour.

"Who in the . . ." he began to say when Ginny's brother Ron appeared in the doorway.

As the fates had it, Ginny turned around at that moment carrying the tea towards the table.

Ron's eyes bugged out taking in the sight of his sister. With the way her dressing gown was belted there was little doubt as to what she wasn't wearing underneath it.

Ginny laughed as she watched her brother. First his face turned pale white as the blood drained from his face and then it turned flaming red as his embarrassment hit him.

While Harry didn't laugh, his eyes sparkled as a wide grin spread across his face. "You want something, Ron?" he asked humorously.

"I . . .that is . . .I . . ." Ron stammered wide-eyed.

"What's that?" Harry asked, highly amused.

"Never mind," Ron said, still in shock. "I'll see you later at Mum's," he said as he turned and fled from the room. A moment later they heard the floo flare again.

Ginny managed to set the teapot down without spilling anything as she laughed hysterically. "You'd think he'd learn," she finally got out.

Harry sighed while chuckling. "I don't know. If he hasn't figured it out by now, I doubt he ever will," he said with a grin.

"I suppose you're right," she said with a smile. "I don't know how poor Hermione puts up with him."

Harry gave her a grin with raised eyebrows. "I don't know but she must see something in him," he replied.

Ginny poured the tea and slid one mug across the table to Harry. He took a sip and smiled at her.

"Want to exchange gifts now or later?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"You mean making me breakfast in bed wasn't my gift?" she asked coyly, knowing that Harry would have gotten her something else too.

"Nope," Harry replied, popping the P, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"When have I ever wanted to wait to get a present?" she asked rhetorically.

Harry just smiled and produced a smallish box and slid it towards her.

Ginny pulled her wand and waved it at the pantry and a much bigger box floated out and landed on the table in front of her husband.

They glanced at each other and Ginny said "You first."

Harry smiled and nodded at her and he quickly unwrapped his present. He beamed at her as he took in his gift. It was a set of detective novels by one of his favourite authors.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I've been meaning to pick up some of these but never got a round to it."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said in relief. She had been so afraid that he'd go out and buy some of them.

"Your turn," Harry said, trying to suppress a grin.

Ginny didn't notice as she unwrapped her gift. Once the wrapping paper was off she stared at it with a slightly stunned look on her face. It was a black velvet box that could only hold one thing, jewellery.

"What did you get me," she whispered as she cracked the box open. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the fabulous emerald necklace the box held. It was an oval cut about an inch tall, surrounded by small diamonds.

"It's beautiful," she breathed huskily. It was then that she noticed that something was tucked under the necklace. She looked at him quizzically as she pulled it out and unfolded it.

It was an old, slightly battered Valentine's Day card. It took her a moment before she eyed him with raised eyebrows as her memory of her first year filtered in.

"This isn't . . ." she said hesitantly.

Harry was smiling at her. "One way to find out is to open it," he said, his voice laden with humour.

Ginny sighed, pretty sure she recognized what she was holding. Slowly she opened it and there in her childish scrawl she read:

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_

Her face flamed red in embarrassment and she looked like she was ready to tear it to pieces.

"Please don't," he said imploringly. "It's actually one of my most prized possessions."

Ginny's look softened and she gave him a resigned sigh, a slight smile on her face. She remembered what he had told her about growing up at his relatives.

Harry didn't understand and added "It was the first Valentine I ever received," he said lowly, a sad smile on his face.

Ginny felt her heart squeeze, hating his relatives for what they had done to her sweet, loving Harry.

Ginny carefully folded the old card back up and handed it to Harry. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to destroy one of your most prized possessions," she said warmly. "Though I think you owe me something for embarrassing the hell out of me," she said suggestively.

Harry's eyes lit up. What did you have in mind?" he asked lowly, his voice choked with emotion.

Ginny smirked and her eyes darted upward in the direction of their bedroom. When Harry smiled at her in understanding she said "Race you," as she sprang up and began to run for the stairs.

Harry was hot on her heals but didn't manage to catch her until she had reached the bedroom door.

She squealed loudly as he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bed.

Unfortunately they ended up arriving late to dinner at the Burrow and had to listen to a mini-lecture from Molly but they didn't care, they just exchanged knowing smirks and knew that they'd do the same thing in the future if the circumstances turned out the same.


	116. NIghtmares

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Nightmares**

Ginny Potter watched with concern as her husband Harry was holding tightly onto their youngest, five year old Lily. Somehow she had managed to get away from them while the whole family was playing in the back yard of their home and had gone missing for almost two hours.

In the end they found her curled up in the hollow below an over turned tree down by the little creek that flowed near the back end of their property. Of course she and Harry had been frantic till she was found but Harry seemed the one most affected.

Looking back on things later, she knew she should have expected what happened that night.

Harry had been extremely restless, constantly checking on the children throughout the evening. Ginny had tried to reassure him and though he'd nod and try to settle down, he just couldn't seem to.

Every five to ten minutes he'd be back up, climbing the stairs to peek into each of the kids rooms to make sure they were safe and asleep in their beds.

She and Harry had turned in their normal time of about 11:30 and she had hoped that with all the restless energy her husband had expended that he'd fall deeply asleep.

Unfortunately that wasn't to be the case and he tossed and turned making it hard for Ginny to remain asleep.

It seemed she had just fallen back asleep when she was jolted awake once more but this time it wasn't because Harry was tossing and turning. No, he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Though tired, she was instantly awake with her wand in her hand, assessing everything around her for any threat. Even so many years after the war, old habits died hard.

When she was satisfied that there was nothing threatening happening she turned towards Harry to find him laying there, wide-eyed and obviously terrifed.

She smiled wanly at him and after placing her wand back where she kept it hidden in bed, she rolled over and snuggled close into him.

Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry, nightmare," was all he said.

Ginny could have hexed herself for not anticipating his nightmare. Sure it had been a couple of years since he'd had his last one.

They had been a frequent occurrence for both of them immediately following the war but they had slowly faded. She was happy to say that she hadn't had any for close to seven years.

Harry on the other hand still had them on occasion and she realized now that they always came after some traumatic event in his life such as the fact that Lily had gone missing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, her voice laden with her concern.

"Not really," Harry sighed.

Ginny nodded in acceptance but prepared herself anyway. Harry always said that but then he'd start speaking.

Sure enough several moments later, he shifted and tightened his grip on her.

"Voldemort was back, or not really him, but someone like him," he whispered. "He had taken you and the kids and was torturing you all and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it."

"We're all safe, love," Ginny reassured him.

"I know," Harry sighed as he seemed to deflate into her. "I just felt so helpless," he added after a moment.

Ginny hugged him sympathetically, knowing how much Harry hated feeling like that. He was a man of action and prided himself on always being there to take care of his family and those he loved.

"Do you want a potion?" she asked though she already knew what his answer would be.

"No, I'd rather not be knocked out so that I couldn't wake if needed," he replied.

He sighed and then disentangled himself from her embrace. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

Ginny was surprised when he headed for the loo instead of where she thought he would be going.

She gave a wan smile as he exited the loo and instead of coming right back to bed, he headed out into the hall. She knew he was going to check on the children like she had thought he was going to when he got up.

He was back quickly and returned to bed and Ginny's loving arms.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he replied. "I just had . . ."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," Ginny said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly and she could feel his face heat slightly.

"You're a good father," she whispered into his ear. She was gratified to feel him smile. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

Harry responded to her kiss and it turned more passionate, surprising Ginny slightly. She found no reason to complain and she returned it with equal fervour.

Much later they snuggled together and Ginny was happy to feel how much more relaxed her husband was.

"Thank you," he whispered lovingly.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "It's I who should be thanking you," she murmured contentedly.

Her smile grew as she heard the rumble deep in his chest as he chuckled lowly. She listened as his breathing slowed as he fell asleep and with her head cuddled onto his chest she listened to his heartbeat. It was something that she had come to love, just laying with him and hearing the comforting thump – thump.

" _You're a protector, my Love,"_ she thought. " _You'll always worry about us and all the innocents in the world. It's one of the things I love so much about you."_

She closed her eyes and let the soft steady sound of Harry's heartbeat lull her to sleep, feeling safe and secure in Harry's loving embrace.


	117. A Late Night Call

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Late Night Call**

Harry Potter had finally done it. He hadn't wanted to, but he felt that he had to. He'd gone out and bought a cell phone. It was just a basic model that took and sent calls and text messages, though he hated the second part more than just the cell phone itself.

He had resisted Hermione's suggestion of getting one of those SuperPhones or whatever they called them, like she got. He didn't need or want all the fancy features, Apps or whatever else they had.

He had done it because of his kids, or really one of them, he'd say if forced to. Lily. His darling little girl, Lily was the culprit. Of course she wasn't really all that little any more, despite the fact she was as petite as her mother. No, she was now nineteen and dating, (The thought of which drove him crazy at times and also made him realize just how old he really was).

The thing was she and her boyfriend preferred to head into the muggle world due to her famous last name and she had found she had little privacy in the Wizarding world.

Now normally he liked to sit up and wait for her to get home, like any concerned parent, or at least that was his excuse but tonight he needed to get to bed early because of an important staff meeting he was required to attend the next morning, so he had reluctantly gone to bed at a much earlier time.

He was awoken from a dead sleep at a quarter till two by his blankity cell phone going off. He sat up, fighting his panic, wide awake. There was only one person who would be calling at that late hour.

"What is it?" he asked, without any preamble.

"I'm sorry to call but I need your help, Daddy," Lily said, sounding both contrite and a bit panicly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked his daughter, already getting out of bed.

"It's Bill," she said rather reluctantly. "We're at that new muggle club in Soho," she added before pausing.

"And?" Harry said, both a bit annoyed and worried.

"He's had a bit to much to drink," she said quite annoyed. "Normally I'd just leave him here to teach him a lesson but he's getting himself in a spot of trouble and I could really use your help," she added, though he could tell it was quite reluctantly.

"I'll be right there," he said, wondering what her boyfriend had gotten himself into. Normally the boy, no he corrected himself, the young man was very responsible and level headed.

He closed his phone and began to throw on some clothes.

"What is it?" his wife, Ginny asked.

As he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his dragon hide boots, he said "Lily needs some help with her boyfriend." His voice carrying his displeasure.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked tiredly. She'd been up late working on an article that was due later that morning.

"No, you stay here and I'd tell you to go back to sleep, if I thought you actually would," he said wanly. He knew since their daughter was involved it would be useless to expect her to go back to sleep.

Ginny sighed as she got up and put on her dressing gown. "I'll make some tea as I know we're going to need it when you get home. I suspect we'll be having a discussion then," she said knowingly.

Harry huffed. "Probably," he admitted.

They both headed down stairs, Ginny into the kitchen while Harry threw on a light jacket and headed out to the Apparation point.

He appeared around the corner from the club where his daughter was, he had checked the place out just to be careful. He hurried to the front when he heard the sounds of a confrontation taking place.

He frowned at what he saw. Two big burly guys were holding Bill by his arms while a third was drawing back his arm ready to punch him.

"Stop!," Harry commanded, frowning at what he saw.

The guy with his arm cocked turned and looked at Harry. "Stay out of this, old man," he said in disdain.

Harry let a little of his magic out. While it didn't directly affect the muggles, it projected a sense of power and authority.

He pulled his Auror's badge, something Kingsley had let him keep just incase he needed to use it.

"I said stop. I'll take things from here," he said, staring down the younger man.

To the three men, who turned out to be bouncers for the club, it appeared as a London Police Detective's badge. The one who had been about to punch Bill, eyes widened, not wanting to get on the bad side of the police and he let his hand drop.

"Sorry, sir," he said looking a bit uneasy. He knew the owners of the club didn't want any trouble with the authorities. It was bad for business.

The other two relaxed their grips but didn't let go of the struggling Bill.

Lily was immediately in his face. "Stop it," she shouted at her boyfriend.

Bill stopped struggling and gave her an apologetic look.

By then Harry had joined the small group and he looked at Bill with a stern, displeased look. He met the boys eyes and he saw him wince, knowing he was in a really bad situation.

Harry nodded at the three bouncers. "I'll take it from here," he said softly but with an air of authority.

The two holding Bill, roughly shoved him away, giving him leery looks, daring him to try anything. When Bill didn't move, other than to hang his head, they joined the third and they re-entered the club.

The three remaining people watched them go until the doors closed.

Harry took a good look at the young man. He was sporting the beginnings of a rather impressive shiner and his lower lip was bleeding a little. He'd obviously been hit several times before Harry had arrived.

"Mr. Potter," he began apologetically.

"Don't even," Harry growled.

Bill grimaced and hung his head again, knowing he was in a tenuous position at best. He swayed a bit, trying to keep his balance and Harry knew he'd had too much to drink.

Harry then looked at his daughter. She was standing close by, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, a very unhappy look on her face.

He turned back to Bill. "Where's you bike?" he asked curtly with a frown.

The young man winced before turning and pointing up the street. "It's up around the corner," he said.

Harry nodded before wrapping a steadying arm around Bill's shoulders causing him to flinch. Harry figured if he grabbed him a bit harder than necessary, he felt that he deserved it.

He was slightly amused when Lily walked on his other side, keeping away from her boyfriend. She kept her eyes forward, never once glancing at him. He could tell she was angry at what had transpired.

In short order they arrived at where Bill's bike was parked. Luckily it was in the back corner of the lot. Harry took a quick look around to make sure no one was nearby and could see them.

He pulled his wand and shrunk the bike and pocketed it. He laughed internally at the look on Bill's face. He had a shocked look on his face but you could also tell he was resigned to the fact that there was no way Harry was going to let him drive it in his present condition.

Harry turned to Lily. "You go on home. I'll take Bill back to his flat and see you there," he said firmly.

He was surprised when Lily didn't protest, though she did give her father a concerned look.

"Don't worry," Harry said with a smile. "I won't hurt him."

Lily gave him a wan smile and a nod of her head before she Apparated away.

He gave a sigh before grabbing Bill and he Apparated them to Bill's flat. They appeared in the hallway right outside the door.

Bill pulled out his keys but fumbled and dropped them. Harry picked them up and used them to open the door. Without any fanfare they entered the flat.

"I'm sorry," Bill said, looking at Harry apologetically.

Harry frowned. "Sorry doesn't cut it," he growled his displeasure. "We'll talk when you're sober," he added, giving Bill a shove towards the couch.

He watched as the young man stumbled and fell heavily on the piece of furniture before he turned and Apparated back home.

He entered the kitchen to find Lily and Ginny sitting there sipping on their tea. Lily had tears running down her cheeks but you could see how angry she was.

The two women looked up as Harry entered. Ginny had a questioning look on her face and Lily was looking at him with a lot of trepidation on her face. She was expecting a long lecture from her father.

Harry just smiled at her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly with great concern.

Lily nodded uncertainly.

"Have you told you mother what happened?" he asked.

Once more Lily nodded uncertainly.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm just glad that you are okay and did the right thing by calling me," he said lowly. He then went to his daughter and gave her a hug.

Lily just sat there stunned. Her father wasn't acting like she expected at all. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard. "Thank you, Daddy," she said emotionally.

He glanced at Ginny, who was smiling at him. He could see just how proud she was of the way he was handling their daughter.

"I'm going back to bed," he announced, smiling at his two girls.

"We'll be along shortly," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry gave her a nod before heading back up to their bedroom. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed back in bed.

Ginny joined him shortly and snuggled into his side. She gave him a tender kiss. "You're a good father," she whispered.

Harry sighed but he did have a smile on his face. "They do try your patience, don't they?" he said wistfully.

Ginny chuckled, "They certainly do," she replied. "I'm just surprised that you didn't stay and lecture her," she added with a small smile.

Harry gave a small shrug. "I figured that you had that covered," he replied.

Ginny laughed lowly. "So I get to be the heavy," she said, highly amused.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and drew her closer. "No, I just figured that she'd rather hear it from you than from me."

Ginny kissed him again. "Like I said, you're a good father."

"I just do the best I can," Harry replied.

"And that's pretty damn good," Ginny said as she snuggled into his body.

Harry smiled as sleep began to claim him. He thought back on to how he was raised and not for the first time thought that he hadn't let that affect him in how he treated his children. _"Yeah, I'm not doing half bad,"_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep. _"Though Ginny has a lot to do with that."_


	118. A Proud Father

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Proud Father**

Harry Potter sat next to his wife, Ginny in the front row of the assembly for the graduation of his third child, his beloved Lily.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her give the Valedictorian speech. Not only had she finished first in her class, she had been, like her name-sake grandmother, head girl.

He gave a low chuckle, though both her older brothers had been prefects, neither had been chosen as head boy. Lily, like James, had also been Quidditch Captain.

That made him think of his second child, Albus or Al as he preferred to be called now. While he was an excellent Quidditch player in his own right, he had never gone out for the house team. He preferred to play during the family games and the odd pick up games played on the weekends that the official games weren't played on at school.

No, Al was the more studious of his two older sons, in fact he was working on his Potion's Mastery much like the man who gave him his middle name.

He turned his attention back to Lily as she gave her speech. It was both impassioned, serious at times and funny often enough to have the crowd smiling and laughing.

He chanced a glance at Minerva McGonagall who though smiling, was rolling her eyes as Lily actually admitted to some of the things that she had pulled off and never gotten caught doing. She certainly had the true Marauder's spirit.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he took in Minerva's greying hair. On the occasions they got together and talked, she always said that any new ones she had were due to his daughter and the things she got away with.

Harry looked over at Ginny, who was holding their six year old, Elena Marie. After Lily had headed off to Hogwarts for her first year, his wife had told him she wanted another child. He then looked down at her twin sitting in his lap, Dora Celeste. Both were being exceedingly well behaved, something that he found astounding as they were normally quite a handful.

He smiled as he saw them staring up at their sister, who they worshipped, in rapt attention. He chuckled lowly, remembering the conversation he and Ginny had with the venerable Headmistress the other night.

She had kidded them that she was thinking about taking an early retirement so she didn't have to be subjected to the Potter Twins who took after their older sister way too much, especially when it came to the matter of pranking.

It was obvious that even at their young age, they were going to be more trouble than Fred and George ever had been, just like Lily.

Ginny caught his glance and winked at him with a smirk and somehow he knew, just like she always did, just what he was thinking.

His attention went back to Lily as her speech turned more serious, saying how each and every one of the people there, student and others, had the ability to make a difference in their world. Be it large or small, they could do what was necessary so that the likes of Voldemort would never rise again. She then directed everyone's attention to the War Memorial where so many names of brave people were engraved, having made the ultimate sacrifice so that they all could live a much safer, happier life.

Harry was happy to hear the murmurs of approval that rippled through the crowd. Even though to most of the students Voldemort was ancient history, there were plenty of older witches and wizards who had lived through those dark times.

Lily ended with a simple "Thank you."

In an instant the crowd was on its feet, applauding loudly. He was pleased to see Lily bow her hard gratefully in acknowledgement.

He smiled a little as he saw is daughter's cheeks colour slightly. Though she had the poise and confidence of someone older, she still had a bit of that Potter/Weasley penchant to blush when they were being praised.

In short order the ceremony ended and the crowd began to disburse. Many headed inside the castle to partake of the refreshments that were being provided though Harry was pleased to see a fair number head over to the Memorial that Lily had glanced at while she spoke of those who had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Harry was a little surprised when James was the first one to get to Lily and give her a hug. Not that there was anything really unusual about that, he had just thought the the Twins would have beaten him to their sister.

Ginny was next, though Lily couldn't really return her mother's hug as the Twins each grabbed one of her hands.

As Ginny stepped back, Lily gave a wan smile. "So Al couldn't get off?" she asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Unfortunately not," Ginny said sympathetically. "He so wanted to be here but he has an important project due for his Mastery and really couldn't get away."

Lily's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Well, I'll just have to let him know what I think about that."

James laughed at her statement. "I'm almost tempted to warn him but then again I think it's better watching him react when he doesn't know it's coming."

Lily eyed him with a smirk. "Good thing or you just might find yourself on the list," she threatened playfully.

James blanched slightly. "Now Lily, there's no reason to get upset," he said defensively.

Lily's eyes crinkled as she laughed. "Oh James, you're just too easy," she chided.

Finally Harry got his chance to step forward and hug his daughter. "I'm so proud of you and so is your mother and the rest of the family," he whispered into her ear.

Lily blushed and smiled demurely. "Thank you Daddy," she replied softly.

Harry gave her one last squeeze before letting go. He couldn't help but smile at her and she blushed again. "What?" she asked him.

"Can't I look at my beautiful daughter without a specific reason?" he asked with a smirk.

"Daddy!" she protested, though she had a large smile on her face. She glanced around quickly as it to see if anyone she knew from school was nearby.

Harry smiled at her discomfort. He loved teasing her because she reacted the most to him. Neither of her brothers could get anything out of her any more.

Figuring he'd teased her enough for now he looked at everyone. "All right, gather round," he announced as he conjured a length of rope. It flashed blue as he turned it into a portkey.

"Grab on because I'm taking everyone out to eat," he said.

Lily grabbed on right next to him. She looked at him, her eyes glowing with happiness. She hesitated slightly before she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She grinned at him impishly. "You're the best dad a girl could ever hope for," she said lowly.

Harry just smiled at her, letting his look convey just how much he loved her. With a satisfied sigh, he activated the portkey.


	119. The Vigil

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Vigil**

Ginny Potter sat by her husband's bed at St. Mungo's and thought back to the events of just over a week ago that brought them to where they were.

Harry had come home very late having been on a stake-out as part of his Auror duties. It had been a dreadful night with sleet and freezing rain falling.

She had seen how cold and miserable he looked. Though she had dinner waiting, she sent him off to get a hot shower to fight off the chill he was experiencing.

She knew it must have been worse than she suspected when he didn't protest at all. He had just nodded dully as he shed his ice encrusted cloak and headed directly for their bedroom.

Instead of the butterbeer she had planned on, she went to the AGA and started the water for tea. The hot liquid would be a much better choice to help warm her frozen husband.

Harry had returned much sooner than she would have liked but she saw how famished he looked.

When she questioned him about it he had shrugged and told her he hadn't had a chance to have any lunch.

Hearing that made her blood boil. It was something else she hated about his current job. Harry was being pushed to do too much and she knew he'd never complain about the situation. It just wasn't in him. He just stoically took whatever the Ministry threw at him.

She tried to keep the conversation light so that she didn't show just how worried she actually was. She hated doing it but Harry had a stubborn streak a mile wide. Not that she knew anything about that she thought.

While he had claimed he was famished he just picked at his dinner, not eating near what he should have, though Ginny was happy to see him drink three mugs of tea.

Her concern grew as she watched as he shivered now and again. Having seen enough she said, "Come on, let's head up to bed." Wanting to get him bundled up in their warm duvet.

Harry gave her a wan smile, giving her an apologetic look as he nodded at his dinner. "Sorry," he said lowly. "Guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was."

She had just nodded at him, her concern growing. It wasn't often that he didn't eat heartily.

While Harry headed upstairs she hurriedly put the leftovers away so that she could get back to him as soon as possible.

It didn't take her long before she arrived in their bedroom. She shook her head at the sight that greeted her. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, still dressed, holding his head in his hands.

"Come on, Love. Let's get you ready for bed," she said softly.

Harry had just looked up at her and nodded tiredly.

She ended up having to help him change. He had balked slightly when she had dug out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt but relented when she had glared at him.

Ginny sighed in relief as he crawled into bed and she quickly changed and joined him. She snuggled into his side and she heard him sigh contentedly as he wrapped an arm around her.

It didn't take long before Harry drifted off to sleep. Ginny knew that there had to be something wrong as he hadn't even given her a kiss goodnight.

Her fears proved to be well founded as she was woken up later by Harry shivering. Her concern grew but since he hadn't awoken she decided to wait till morning to see how he was doing.

When she awoke she was astounded to find herself alone in the bed. Somehow Harry had managed to get out of bed without waking her.

She had just risen and was belting her dressing gown when Harry came out of the loo dressed for work.

Ginny's irritation quickly turned to concern when she got a good look at him. His face was flushed and it was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes had a feverish quality about them and he was actually swaying a bit back and forth.

"Where do you think you're going?" she growled.

Harry grimaced at her, knowing that she was very displeased and that was putting it lightly.

"I need to get to the Ministry," he said shakily. "I'm supposed to relieve the over night Auror on that stake-out."

Ginny's eyes darted to look out the window and she felt her ire grow. The weather was just as bad as the day before if not worse.

"No!" Ginny said firmly. "You're not going."

Harry looked like he was going to protest but then he half sneezed, half coughed causing him to stagger. He would have fallen over had not Ginny rushed forward and caught him.

"Harry. You can barely stand up," she said, her eyes flashing dangerously. She put her hand on his forehead and felt how hot it was. "You're also running a fever. There is no way I'm letting you go."

In a move that surprised her, Harry slowly nodded his head as he sagged further into Ginny.

"I guess I'd better send a message to someone," Harry murmured lowly.

"I'll do it," Ginny said forcefully. "You get back into bed."

Harry gave her a wan smile and it looked like he was going to say something but he broke out in a long series of hoarse coughs.

Ginny quickly sat him on the edge of the bed and removed his shirt, replacing it with the sweatshirt. As she tried to get his boots off, he flopped back heavily onto the bed.

That made it easier for her to get his boots off but she had to struggle a bit with his pants. She finally got them off and replaced with the sweatpants.

Somehow he managed to crawl up into the bed where he wrapped the blankets and duvet around himself. He began to shiver violently, saying "I'm so cold."

Forgoing a floo call, she hastily scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and sent it off with their owl.

She grabbed what potions she could and hurried back to Harry. She cringed as she re-entered the bedroom. In the short time she had been gone, Harry had deteriorated considerably.

He was sweating profusely now and his teeth were chattering as he slowly thrashed around on the bed.

"Oh, Harry," she cried softly.

She somehow got the Fever Reducing potion into him and she prayed that it would help.

After an hour there was no marked difference in Harry's condition and she knew he was beyond her ability to treat.

She knew there was no way that she'd be able to handle moving him herself so she went to the floo, calling the Burrow to get some help.

Her mother took the call and after Ginny gave her a quick synopsis of what was going on, Molly said "I'll be right there."

Ginny nodded gratefully. "I'll be with Harry," she said before she broke the connection.

She hadn't been with Harry long before her mother arrived and surprisingly her brother Bill.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "I was visiting Mum and figured you might need a little extra help."

Ginny felt her eyes tearing up and she gave him a wan smile. "Thanks Bill," she said emotionally.

Bill took one look at Harry and shook his head. "We'd better get him to St. Mungo's," he said softly.

He wasted no time as he went and picked Harry up, still wrapped in the bedding. "I'll Apparate with him," he said, not trusting taking him via the floo network.

Ginny just nodded. "I'll throw on some clothes and be right there," she said with a worried look.

Bill, with Molly following right behind, headed down to the parlour so he could Apparate from beside the door.

Even before they were on the stairs, Ginny was hurriedly changing. Throwing on a pair of jeans and an old Gryffindor sweatshirt.

She arrived at St. Mungo's just a couple of moments after the others did. The Medi-Witch on duty recognized her right away and just pointed her in the right direction.

She entered the treatment room just as the Healer began to cast his diagnostic spells. It didn't take long before he looked up at them. "Worst case of Wizard's Flu I've ever seen," he said with a concerned look.

"Have you given him anything?" he asked as he made a notation in Harry's chart.

"I gave him a Fever Reducing Potion a little over an hour ago," Ginny replied.

The Healer didn't say anything but his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He quickly glanced at the monitoring charms above Harry and noted how high his temperature was.

The next hour was a blur to Ginny as they poured numerous potions into Harry but finally the healers and medi-witches relaxed.

"Well, we've managed to stabilize him," the head healer said. "But he's still very sick and will probably be here for a while."

Ginny nodded gratefully as she fought her tears. Molly hugged her from one side as Bill wrapped an arm around her from the other.

The healer turned towards one of the medi-witches. "Let's get Mr. Potter transferred to a private room."

At first Harry seemed to improve slightly though he remained unconscious. Then on the fourth day he took a turn for the worse and they discovered that he had developed pneumonia.

That brought things to where things were now, with Ginny sitting next to Harry's bed, fighting her tears as she watched his laboured breathing.

She leaned in close, idly running a hand through his hair, not caring that it was sweaty and matted to his head.

"Please get better," she whispered emotionally. "I can't lose you."

She smiled wanly as he stirred at little as if he was hearing the sound of her voice.

"I love you so much and can't imagine a life with out you in it," she said hoarsely, her throat choking at the thought that he might not survive.

Ginny couldn't help herself and tears started to flow down her cheeks. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips. As she pulled back a single tear fell onto his lips.

She watched as his tongue came out and licked at the tear. He smacked his lips minutely and a small smile broke out on his face, though nothing else happened.

Ginny fell into a fitful sleep, praying hard that her husband would get better.

It was the next day that things turned around for Harry and he started to get better. Finally waking up the following day.

Was it that single tear that prompted the change? Or was it just happen-stance, a pure coincidence, or was there a bit of magic involved?

Perhaps we'll never know.


	120. A Promise Made

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Promise Made  
**

Ginny Weasley was standing in her bedroom, kissing Harry Potter for all she was worth. Yes he had broken up with her after Dumbledore's funeral but she didn't accept that and she was going to do everything in her power to convince him of that fact.

She smiled smugly to herself because Harry was definitely returning her kiss with equal fervour.

Her smile turned to a smirk when she felt his body react to her. Where their lower bodies were pressed together she could feel his growing hardness.

When the need to breath over came their ardour, their lips separated. Harry tried to step back but Ginny was having none of that and she kept herself pressed tightly against him.

"Ginny," Harry groaned, his face colouring deeply.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he asked looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes I do," she said with a smirk.

Harry looked at her, giving her a sad smile and looking quite frustrated. "But I broke up with you," he protested.

Ginny smiled smugly. "But I didn't break up with you," she countered.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked at her in frustration. "I have things to do . . ." he began sadly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, equally frustrated. "I know. You have a certain Dark Lord to take care of," she said with a frown. "I get that, but . . ."

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the door to her room slamming open. Her brother Ron took one look at the pair and a scowl formed on his face. He was clearly upset at finding Harry embracing his sister.

Ginny saw a very concerned looking Hermione standing behind her brother. She growled in annoyance and frustration at being interrupted. Her anger rose and she was seriously considering hexing Ron at that moment.

Harry quickly turned and went over and stared out the window, not wanting Ron to see his current state of arousal.

" _Quidditch,"_ he thought _. "Concentrate on Quidditch. Damn it's not working."_ He desperately tried to think of something that would quell his desire. _"Umbridge! Yeah that's it, think about that toad, Umbridge,"_ he sighed in relief. His offending member returning to a much calmer state.

His body back under control, he turned back to the occupants of the room. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Ginny staring at her brother while she idly fingered her wand that was tucked into the waist of her jeans.

Hoping to avoid any unpleasantness he started to leave. As he passed Ginny she reached out and took hold of his arm, halting his progress.

"We'll continue this later," she said firmly, leaving him no doubt that she meant it.

He gave her a small smile and nod of his head letting her know that he understood. His smile grew as he realized that he was actually looking forward to it.

She nodded in return though she didn't smile.

She let go of his arm and he continued out of the room and down the stairs.

Ron scowled at his sister before turning and stomping off after Harry.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, giving her a fearful look before she turned and hurried after her two friends.

Ron caught up to Harry a short way outside the back door. "What the hell you playing at?" he shouted angrily.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. He let the breath out slowly before he turned to confront Ron.

"What do you mean what am I playing at?" he asked, his face a mask of his irritation.

Ron took a step closer to Harry, his ears and neck reddening with his barely controlled rage.

"You damn well know what I mean. You two looked very cosy for two who are supposed to be broken up," Ron hissed menacingly. "It was bloody obvious you were snogging her before I got there."

"For one thing, she kissed me," Harry said hotly in his defence. "And for another she told me she doesn't accept that we're broken up."

Ron's look of anger increased and it looked like he was going to do something physical to Harry.

"Please stop!" Hermione cried in desperation.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her and Harry took the opportunity to gather his wits about him.

"Maybe it's better if we put off this conversation till we've both had a chance to calm down a little," he said tensely.

Ron looked like he didn't agreed but Hermione jumped in. "That sounds like a really good idea," she said, taking a hold of Ron's arm and tugging him towards the Burrow.

"This isn't over, Potter," Ron spat over his shoulder as Hermione led him away.

Harry took one last look at the retreating Hermione and Ron. He sighed in frustration and irritation before he spun about and headed off towards the pond. He knew that its tranquil setting would do a lot to calm him down.

Harry sat down on the old log bench at the pond and closed his eyes, letting the solitude of the place fill him. He smiled lowly as he took in his surroundings. He could hear birds and insects around him along with the gentle sounds of the water lapping at the bank.

He felt himself relax as the sounds of nature calmed him.

He let his thoughts wander. First of all he thought of Ginny. Wonderful, feisty, marvellous, infuriating Ginny. Of course this made him think about Ron and his reaction.

That led back to the reason for Ron's reaction, the kiss he had shared with Ginny. He smiled briefly at that thought but it morphed into a frown as he thought about his attempted break up with her.

That led to the task that lay before him and he wondered how he was going to pull that off. It just seemed so monumental and over whelming.

Not liking where that thought was going,he pushed it from his mind, letting his thoughts go back to something much more pleasurable, Ginny. He smiled at that. Somehow his thoughts always came back to her.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a soft voice.

"May I join you?"

Harry looked up and saw the object of his thoughts. He smiled at her. "Of course," he said, patting the bench next to him.

Ginny sat down next to him and stared out across the pond for several moments.

"It's so peaceful here," she said lowly. She then turned and stared into Harry's eyes.

"I meant what I said earlier," she said softly, but there was an undercurrent of determination there.

"I know," Harry replied with a small smile.

He glanced out across the pond for a moment to get his thoughts in order. He sighed as he looked back at Ginny but it was more of a contented sigh.

"I accept what you said. I may have some misgivings about us being together but I've come to realize that you mean so much to me that I am loathed to let you go," he said with a touch of melancholy.

He reached up and tenderly cupped her cheek. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. With all my heart."

Ginny smiled at him, leaning into his hand. "And I love you, Harry Potter," she replied, her eyes sparkling. "With all my heart."

She pulled back and reached up and unclasped the locket she was wearing. Smiling at Harry she took it and fastened it around his neck.

"Please wear this for me," she asked imploringly. "It's my promise to you to wait for you no matter how long it takes."

Harry reached up and took a hold of the locket, his eyes misting as the magnitude of her gift and what she said hit him.

"I'd be honoured to wear it," he said emotionally.

Ginny smiled as she reached up and gently took the locket from his hand and opened it. On one side was a picture of the two of them, on the other a small lock of her red hair.

"Whenever things are tough or you need something to bolster you, look at this and know that I'm holding you in my heart, waiting for you to return to me," she whispered lovingly.

Harry covered her hand with his, his throat too choked to speak so he leaned in and captured her lips with his. He poured all his love for her into the kiss, trying to let her know by what he was doing, just how much she meant to him.

As they slowly parted, Ginny stared into his eyes and gave him a nod. Letting him know that she understood what he was saying even if he didn't speak out loud.

Harry stared at her for a moment before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "And I promise to do everything in my power to come back to you," he whispered.

"That's all I can ask," Ginny whispered back, her eyes tearing up. Though she was loathed to admit it she knew there was a possibility that Harry wouldn't survive and that thought terrified her.

They shared one last embrace and kiss before Harry sighed. "I guess we should head back," he said reluctantly.

They rose and hand-in-hand they headed back towards the Burrow. They hadn't gone far when Ginny looked at him. "Harry, let me talk to Ron before you do," she said firmly.

For a brief moment Harry thought about protesting but then he grinned at her. "Okay, but please try not to hurt him too bad," he said chuckling lowly.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises about that."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her tightly into his side. He knew he'd have to make some sort of peace with Ron but he wasn't worried about that at the moment. All he knew and cared about was the young woman he was holding and that was all right by him.


	121. A Tangled Web

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Tangled Web**

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were leaning against the wall outside of the Library laughing hysterically. They'd just been kicked out by Madam Pince because they had the audacity to have some, the horror of it – Chocolate!

Slowly their laughter died down but both still had huge grins on their faces. Something Ginny was glad to see on Harry because he hadn't had a lot to laugh about this term.

Umbridge was on his case virtually every day and it was worse now that Harry had been banned for life from Quidditch.

Ginny was still giggling when she looked down and saw Harry's things laying on the floor. The Librarian had spelled them to follow them as they fled.

She reached down to help pick them up just as Harry did the same thing. Since two objects can't occupy the same space at the same time, they bumped heads.

It more surprised them than hurt and after a moment of staring at one another they began to laugh again.

Taking more care, they both reached down and retrieved his things, putting them in Harry's book bag. As they did, they brushed hands.

To Harry it seemed that Ginny's hand stayed in contact with his just a bit longer than was necessary and it made his heart race.

The problem was that Harry secretly fancied Ginny but since she was going out with that Ravenclaw, Michael Corner he wasn't doing anything about that fact.

Everything safely tucked away, they began to walk slowly back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So how are things going?" Harry asked, thinking about Ginny's school work.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I don't know," she said with a small frown. "Michael is being a prat and it's driving me barmy."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his fringe. Though that wasn't what he had really asked about, he found that piece of information very interesting.

"Yeah, well, he's a bloke and can't help himself," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny's head snapped towards him and after looking at him wide-eyed she giggled. "I guess you being a bloke you'd know about such things," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Card carrying member," Harry teased.

Ginny couldn't believe how Harry was acting. He was being totally different than he usually was. Especially this year, what with all the problems he was having.

"Who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?" Ginny teased back.

Harry just wagged his eyebrows at her and gave her a cheeky grin.

Ginny smiled but rolled her eyes. Looking at him a bit more seriously she asked, "Well I told you about the state of my relationship, what about you? Have your eye on anyone?"

She had caught him unaware and his eyes darted to her. He then looked at the floor and though he tried not to, he blushed heavily.

"Ah . . . no one," he said lowly, praying that she wouldn't push the issue. He knew he certainly couldn't tell her who he fancied.

Of course, Ginny being Ginny, she wouldn't let it go. "Ahhh," she said knowingly. "You do have your eye on someone. Tell me who it is," she pressed.

"I'm telling you I don't. Why don't you believe me?" he protested, his face burning.

Ginny just laughed at him. "Oh, Harry," she cried. "It's written all over your face," she teased.

Harry just stared straight ahead, pretending to ignore the youngest Weasley.

Ginny was having none of that so she lightly elbowed him in the side. "Come on, tell me. You know I'll get it out of you eventually," she said with a grin.

Harry shot a glare at her though on the inside he was smiling. He loved her playful nature and he rarely got to experience it first hand.

"Even if I did and I'm not saying I do, why should I tell you?" he asked eyeing her with a smirk.

"Ooh, so you admit it," she teased, her smile growing.

"I did not!" Harry protested.

"Everyone knows when someone says that they are just covering up for the fact that they actually do," Ginny said mischievously.

Harry groaned on the inside. Ginny was way too smart for her own good, or for his own good, actually.

"Fine, there is someone I fancy" he said soundly. "But I'm not telling you."

"Ha! I knew it," she said smugly. "You might as well give in and tell me now cause I will get it out of you."

"Not telling," Harry said firmly.

"You'll tell me eventually," Ginny said, her eyes gleaming. "I can get anything out of anyone."

Harry eyed her speculatively while she just smiled at him cheekily. He was thinking hard. He wondered if he could pull it off, telling her but in a way she wouldn't believe.

"Ginny Weasley!" he said in faux frustration.

Ginny huffed at him. "Fine, don't tell me who it is. I was only trying to help," she said in annoyance.

Harry couldn't help himself and for a brief moment a smug smile graced his face. He caught himself and quickly schooled his features.

Ginny saw the smug look flash across Harry's face and brushed it off, thinking he was only doing so because he wouldn't tell her.

They reached the portrait hole, gave the password and entered the common room.

Just inside thy paused and looked at one another.

"Thanks for coming and giving me the chocolate egg," Harry said softly.

"It was nothing," Ginny replied, but she noticed something about the way Harry was looking at her.

"Not to me," Harry said, his eyes boring into Ginny.

Ginny stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the look in Harry's eyes. Gathering herself back together she said "Then it was my pleasure."

Harry nodded at her and then uncharacteristically reached out and gave her arm a squeeze. "Good night Ginny," he said softly.

"Good night, Harry," she managed to get out. There had been something about the way he had spoke to her that nagged at her brain.

She watched him all the way till he disappeared up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Once he was out of sight she slowly made her way up to her own room. Her mind was going over everything they had said to one another.

Slowly things began to fall into place and at first she tried to deny it but the more she thought about it, the clearer it became to her.

Suddenly she broke out into a huge smile. _"He did answer me!"_ she thought gleefully. " _Clever, Potter. Very Clever,"_ she thought more deliberately. Slowly her smiled changed to one that was much more smug.

" _Oh this is going to be so much fun,"_ she thought as she changed and got into bed. She drifted off to sleep thinking about all she planned to do to poor Harry but she knew he'd like the end result.

" _You're mine, Potter!"_ was her last thought before she fell asleep.


	122. A Little Piece of Heaven

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Little Piece of Heaven**

Harry Potter sat out back of his house watching his wife Ginny working in the garden. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and had a wide brimmed straw hat on her head to protect her from the sun. With her fair skin, she couldn't be too careful.

In the quiet stillness he could hear her humming a happy tune as she kneeled as she pulled some weeds. It brought a smile to his face seeing her so happy.

He had offered to help but she had just smiled at him and told his she'd rather do it herself. At first he tried to insist but she had just raised one eyebrow at him, letting him know that she didn't want his help.

Knowing better than to cross her, he had relented, choosing instead to watch over their son, James. He was asleep at the moment in a bassinet sitting beside his chair.

He saw her sit up, remove her hat and brush her arm across her brow, wiping the sweat away. Knowing she'd been working for a while, he got up after casting a monitoring charm on James and made a quick run into the kitchen.

He returned carrying a couple of bottles of butterbeer. He made his way to where she was back working. "Hey, Love. Why don't you take a break for a few minutes," he said, offering her a butterbeer.

Ginny looked up at him and the proffered butterbeer. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, stood up and took the bottle from his hand. She took a long drink and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks, that's just what I needed," she said appreciatively.

Harry smiled at her before looking down at the wide expanse of the garden she had weeded. "Looks good," he complimented her.

Ginny looked at the flowerbed too, smiling in satisfaction at what she had accomplished. "I just love working in the garden," she said. "I feel so much closer to nature and I find it very relaxing."

"Is that why you didn't let me help?" he asked, teasing her slightly. Besides, he was really curious as to why she wouldn't let him help.

Ginny smiled at him while she tried to figure out how to say that she didn't want to force him to work in the garden, knowing that he had been made to do all the gardening for his relatives.

She gave him a small shrug. "I just thought you might like to have a break from working so hard," she said carefully. "You've been doing a lot in the house lately."

Harry nodded but he could tell she was not telling him everything. "So that's the only reason?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny huffed slightly in annoyance. _"Damn him,"_ she thought. " _Why couldn't he just leave it alone."_

She winced and looked at him. "Well," she said hesitantly. "I know that your relatives made you do all the yard work and just thought that maybe you have had enough of it."

Harry gave a small sad chuckle as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body.

"There's a big difference between being made to do something for someone else and doing it for yourself. I mean these are my gardens too and I don't mind working in them. Especially if I get to do it with you," he said softly.

Ginny snuggled into Harry and sighed. "I guess I didn't think about that," she replied thoughtfully.

From that day forward, Ginny let Harry help her work in the garden if he wished to. He did help on most weekends but rarely during the week where Ginny worked whenever she had a free moment.

Harry watched the progress she made. Slowly all the overgrown flowerbeds were weeded and mulched. They had found a bunch of perennials that had grown wild so they had divided them and replanted them through out the gardens.

Ginny supplemented them with a large number of annuals that brought bright splashes of colour to the garden. She then laid out a huge vegetable garden which she did allow Harry to dig and turn for her. He had just smiled and did it for her without complaint.

Ginny had also bought a lot of new shrubs and bushes along with many culinary plants and ones that were used in potions. She set out, dug and planted a new kitchen herb garden while she was at it.

Harry had taken to teasing her, calling her his own little Earth Goddess. Surprisingly, Ginny had only smiled at him and at first blushed prettily, at least to Harry she did.

That response slowly faded and she seemed to relish being so identified. All along, Harry watched as the garden flourished under Ginny's loving care.

As spring turned into summer the vegetables started to come ripe. At first just the very early ones, lettuces, peas and the like.

While the Weasleys had always grown their vegetable garden to save on expenses, the Potter's didn't need to but Ginny and eventually Harry loved having the fresh produce straight from their own garden.

As the summer progressed more and more things came ripe. The tomatoes, beans, summer squashes and a wide variety of other luscious items joined with the other bounty.

Ginny had even trimmed the old fruit trees that were on the property and while the first years harvest wouldn't be plentiful, it revitalized the trees and with proper care they would supply them with apples, pears, peaches and cherries for years to come.

Harry often came home and found his wife puttering happily in the garden, usually with James close by where she could keep an eye on him.

It was one evening in the middle of August that Harry came home and found just such a scene. The waning sun was adding an additional colour of red to Ginny's fiery hair. She had on a simple sun dress of a medium yellow and for once her hair was free and cascading down her back.

She had a huge smile on her face as she carried James through the garden and he could hear her soft clear voice as she sung to their son.

To Harry it was as close to a perfect moment as he could imagine. It actually brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

Just at that moment, Ginny looked up and saw him standing there staring at her. She smiled brilliantly at him and it wasn't until she got closer to him that she saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned that something was wrong.

Harry smiled at her through his tears. "It's perfect," he managed to choke out emotionally.

Slowly she smiled in understanding and she cuddled close to him with James in her arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around the both of them and sighed contentedly. This caused Ginny to chuckle lowly. "You're a sappy git," she whispered lovingly.

"That I am," Harry replied lowly. "I have a beautiful, wonderful, loving wife and an equally beautiful son. They both make me so happy, especially my Earth Goddess wife. She has made a little piece of heaven here in our back yard."

Ginny smiled at him, blushing lightly at his praise.

Harry conjured a blanket and he and Ginny laid down with James snuggled between them. They stayed there as the Sun fell below the horizon and the stars began to shine brightly.

It was Ginny's turn to sigh contentedly as she took in the results of all their hard labour. She smiled as Harry caressed her and leaned in for a kiss.

" _This really is a little piece of heaven_ ," she thought as she gave herself over to Harry's kiss.


	123. Like Mother, Like Daughter

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Like Mother, Like Daughter**

Though it really wasn't that late, Harry Potter and his wife Ginny were resting peacefully in their bedroom. Both were reading while sitting in bed.

They liked to relax after getting all the children into bed and just enjoy the silence that settled over their home after all the noise and chaos that their three lovely children were known and capable of producing.

Harry stopped and looked up, and he listened hard. He could of swore he heard something moving stealthily outside their bedroom door.

Ginny looked up at her husband. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I think I hear something, or should I say someone," he replied just as softly.

Ginny frowned. "I sweat if it's James sneaking down to the kitchen I'm going to use a sticking charm to keep him in his bed," she whispered hotly.

Quietly the two of them got out of bed, slipped on their dressing gowns, grabbed their wands and crept to the door.

Harry pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully for a moment. He looked at his wife and smirked. "Someone is definitely tip-toeing down the stairs," he whispered.

Ginny looked at him with a devious grin. "I think we need to teach whoever it is a lesson," she whispered mischievously.

Harry smiled and gave her a nod of his head in agreement. Listening closely once more and not hearing anything, he slowly opened the door.

He and Ginny crept down the stairs in pursuit of their night time wanderer. As they got to the bottom of the stairs they were surprised to hear the back door slowly open.

They shared a glance of shock and hurried into the kitchen to see who it was that was sneaking out of the house at such a late hour.

Ginny shook her head. "James is only nine. He can't be sneaking off to see a girl, could he?" she asked bewilderedly.

"I highly doubt it," Harry replied. "I heard him talking to Teddy at your parents last Saturday and he still thinks they're infested with Nargles and doesn't want to have anything to do with them. Not even his sister or cousins."

Ginny fought to keep from laughing, not wanting to tip off whoever it was.

Harry could see the corners of her mouth quivering as she tried hard to keep from making any noise.

They hurried as quietly as they could into the kitchen. Whoever had snuck out had closed the door but not quite closing it all the way.

Harry went to the window and peeked out. The moon was just a couple of days past full so their was plenty of light to see by.

He laughed out in surprise, his eyes sparkling as he took in the scene outside.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously, wondering what Harry found so funny.

"Come look for yourself," Harry chuckled.

Ginny came up next to Harry and peered out the window. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she smiled and shook her head.

They watched as Lily snuck a broom out of the broomshed and launched herself into the sky.

Ginny gasped as Lily teetered for a moment before righting herself. "Merlin, she's going to give me a heart attack," she whispered.

Harry and Ginny watched as Lily began to fly in circles around the pitch at the back of their property.

"At least she's not pushing things," Harry said in relief.

"From the looks of it she hasn't been flying that long," Ginny said as her eyes tracked her youngest through the night sky.

Both parents stood and watched as their daughter continued to fly around the pitch. As she got a little more comfortable she increased her speed some and did some turns, making them tighter and quicker the more she flew.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and drew her tight into his side. He looked at her and smiled. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked, his voice laden with humour.

Ginny chuckled lightly. "I really wish Mum had never told you about that," she replied with a shake of her head. "Everyone kept saying I was too young and I was going to prove them all wrong," she added wistfully. The memories of her times sneaking out and stealing her brother's broom running through her mind.

They stood there silently watching for the better part of an hour before Lily returned the broom to the shed and headed back towards the house.

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. "As much as this brings back fond memories, we can't let this continue," she said a bit sadly.

Harry nodded in agreement and glanced at her, his eyes sparkling. "You know what we have to do," he said with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I think I should do it," she replied.

Harry sighed but nodded his head in agreement.

They were staring at one another when the back door creaked open.

"Mum! Daddy!" Lily said softly in surprise. She was staring wide-eyed at being caught.

Ginny sighed and gave her a small smile.

Lily looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked hesitantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and motioned Lily towards the table where she and Harry joined her.

"I'm a little mad at you but I do understand," Ginny said softly. "Your father and I are a little disappointed in you for sneaking out and we can't let that continue."

Lily hung her head, looking very sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "I promise I won't do it again." Her eyes misted up a little and she sighed. "I'm just tired of James and Al teasing me."

"Okay, we'll hold you to that," Harry said. "And you know better than to listen to your brothers."

"But," Ginny said, "We realize that you're now old enough to start learning to fly on a real broom so that starting this Saturday I'll be giving you lessons."

Lily's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open. "Really?" she breathed. She then smiled widely. "I'm going to be getting flying lessons from a real Quidditch player," she said reverently.

"A retired Quidditch player," Ginny said trying not to smile.

"But you still played professionally," Lily said, refusing to downplay her mother's status.

"Yes she did," Harry agreed. "And she was one of the best that ever played," he teased slightly.

Ginny eyed him critically but she had a small smile on her face. "All right, mummy's status aside, it's time for someone to be in bed."

Lily sighed dramatically. "Yes Mum," she said, her shoulders slumping.

"Come on, Lily-flower. I'll tuck you in," Harry said as he reached for his daughter's hand.

Lily gave Ginny a hard hug and a kiss before taking Harry's hand and letting herself be led back up to bed.

Ginny rose and slowly followed Harry and Lily up the stairs. She smiled as she heard Harry tuck Lily back into bed, letting her know that he wasn't too mad at her.

He soon joined her back in bed where she cuddled into his side. He chuckled lightly and she growled softly at him. "Don't even say it," she warned.

Harry shook his head. "All I was going to say is that though she is very like you, it's only because we've raised her to be her own person, just like you were raised," he said with a trace of humour colouring his voice.

Ginny reached up and kissed him. "Good save," she teased.

Harry smiled and began to let his hands roam over Ginny's body and was pleased when he felt her reacting positively. " _An even better one,"_ he thought as he kissed lower on Ginny's body. He knew that given enough time Ginny might have taken exception to having been compared to her daughter.

Now all he had to hope was that she wouldn't remember in the morning.


	124. Teaching Harry

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Teaching Harry**

Harry Potter stared enviously at the group down ice skating on the pond at the Burrow. Growing up as he had, he had never learned how to ice skate.

Sure the Dursleys had gone on occasion but they did it as more to conform with their neighbour's expectations than any real desire to do so.

He sighed and turned away, stuffing his hands into his pockets and staring down at the path a couple of feet in front of him. Maybe if he was careful he could sneak back into the Burrow and sit in the parlour in front of the fire without any one noticing.

Ginny Weasley watched as Harry stood up on the small rise over looking the pond with a sad look on his face.

Everyone else at the Burrow was down with her on the pond enjoying the winter weather by ice skating.

She smiled at she looked at everyone. Her parents were double skating, smiling at one another as they made their way elegantly around the perimeter of the pond as they slid across the ice with ease.

She then had to cover her mouth to hide her snicker as Percy skated by. Even skating he had a pompous air about him. He had his hands folded and tucked on the small of his back with his chin held up, he looked like an old print she had seen on a calender of "Scenes of Bygone Days".

The Twins were being their normal selves, sometimes skating fast and carefree, other times doing a funny impression of their parents skating in tandem or finally chasing Ron across the ice threatening to use him as the end of the line when they played "crack the whip".

Ginny had to laugh at that because Ron had turned almost as white as the snow when they threatened him as he remembered them suckering him into that game when he was much younger and he hadn't enjoyed the experience at all.

At other times Ron would dash around the ice having a good time, though he was nowhere as elegant as any of his older brothers. He was just too gangly to look fluid and natural. He was all elbows and knees flying in every direction. Sometimes Ginny had a hard time understanding how he stayed on his feet.

The last occupant on the pond, besides herself, was Ron's and Harry's friend, Hermione. She looked almost as haughty as Percy though not quite. She was much more sedate and in control than Ron, Fred or George.

She then felt sad as she looked back up to where Harry was standing. She could see him sigh right before he turned away, walking with his head down, the picture of dejection.

She thought back on some of the things Hermione had told her and the things she overheard when they didn't know she was around. She couldn't hardly believe at how his relatives had treated him as he grew up, still did for that matter, but she knew in her heart the way he acted that everything was probably true.

That led her thoughts back to the boy of her dreams, Harry. She was pretty sure his reaction was because he had never learned how to skate. She wanted to strangle the boy because to her it wasn't that big a deal and with the help of every one of her family members they could have had him skating in no time at all.

Another part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and . . . " _Get a hold of yourself, Ginny. If your parents ever found out about that dream, you wouldn't see the light of day till you turned thirty-five,"_ she thought to herself, hoping she wasn't blushing since that might draw her mum's attention and that certainly wouldn't be a good thing.

No, what she'd like to do would be to get him to come down and let her help him learn to skate. She, of course, would be the perfect candidate to act as his teacher. Percy could do it though he'd probably bore Harry to death, that is if he could understand anything that her brother was saying in the first place.

The Twins were out, she wouldn't foist them off as teachers on virtually anyone. Well anyone outside of Slytherin, anyway. Though there were a few random girls at Hogwarts that she didn't want within a mile of Harry either.

Ron was out too. He couldn't teach Harry how to skate if his life depended upon it. Well maybe then but otherwise, he'd be a bad choice. He could barely skate himself, his technique was more of a running around as fast as he could kind of thing as opposed to actually skating.

That did leave Hermione but she thought that Harry would probably prefer not to have his other friend teach him as she could be almost as boring as Percy and just her whole teaching style was rather likely to put one off, if you know what I mean.

Ginny immediately dismissed her parents. Sure they would have been perfectly capable of teaching Harry how to skate but they were really more suited to teaching someone younger than a teenage Harry.

That meant the only one to teach Harry how to skate was her humble self, Ginny Weasley, she of the flaming red hair, with a temper to match, though that wouldn't come into play while teaching him how to skate. She'd be patient, understanding and helpful as she gently taught Harry the fine art of ice skating.

All she had to do was somehow convince Harry to let her and do it in a way that he'd accept. That probably meant getting him down here alone where he wouldn't feel embarrassed if he had any problems with his balance. Not that she thought he would, he certainly didn't have any problem while riding a broom and he was going much faster than he'd ever manage on skates.

It was after dinner that Ginny got her chance to spring her trap, that is implement her plan, to get Harry alone to teach him how to skate.

Fortunately Hermione was reading and Ron had talked Percy into playing wizard's chess, so Harry's two best friends were occupied.

She knew that Harry liked to take a walk most nights after dinner so she was ready to join him. She let him get a little bit of a head start before she put on her coat, scarf and gloves and followed him at a discrete distance.

Using the skills she had learned for dealing with the Twins, she acted surprised to find him alone.

"Hey, Harry," she said with a smile, glad she had finally over come her inability to talk around him without stammering or blushing.

"Oh, Hi Ginny," Harry replied as she surprised him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked, giving her most disarming look.

When she saw Harry raise one eyebrow while he looked at her, she wondered I she hadn't over played things a bit.

She relaxed when he did as he gave her a shrug. "No, it's fine. I was just taking a walk so it's no problem," he replied.

Ginny looked at him closely, wondering if he was sincere or if he was just saying it to be nice.

As they walked in silence for a few minutes, she felt he was being sincere so she decided to put her plan in motion.

"Do you mind if we head down to the pond? I think I left my other gloves down there when we came in for dinner," Ginny said offhandedly.

Harry just shrugged. "That's fine. I had no place in particular in mind. I just like to get out and get some fresh air," he said as they turned down the path towards the pond.

Ginny had figured out from a few things that he had let slip that he liked to get his "fresh air" in the evenings after dinner because when he was younger at his relatives they sent him to his cupboard immediately after they ate. It was his way of having some freedom that he wasn't allowed to have previously.

As they neared the pond, Ginny had to force herself to remain calm. This was going to be the hardest part, convincing Harry to let her teach him.

They headed for the couple of logs that her father had placed at the edge of the pond to use as benches. It took a few moments of searching for her to "find" the gloves she had secreted away as her excuse to come there.

She paused after she stood back up, staring into the night sky. The air was crystal clear like only a deep winter's night could be. It seemed you could almost reach out and touch the stars as they looked so bright and clear.

The moon, which was just a couple days shy of being full, lent a bright silvery light to the scene. They had no problem seeing as the light reflected off the snow, making seeing perfectly easy.

"It's really beautiful," she said breathlessly, not having to act about that at all.

She was gratified to hear Harry echo her sentiment.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, also staring into the heavens.

Ginny took a deep breath to squash her nervousness. "Harry," she said softly. "I wanted to ask you something."

Harry looked down fro the sky and turned his attention to her. "What's that?" he asked, seeming a little nervous.

"Well, I kind of noticed something and I ah . . well I think I can help you out," she said uneasily.

She saw him tense and she thought maybe he was going to tell he to take a hike but then he relaxed and gave a deep sigh. "I bet I know what you're going to ask about," he said softly, wincing a little in embarrassment.

Ginny couldn't help but smile a little. "What's that?" she asked.

Harry sighed deeply once more, giving a glance at her before staring down at the ground in front of them. "You want to know why I don't join everyone when you all go skating, don't you?" he asked lowly in resignation.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Actually I'm pretty sure I know why," she replied, her voice tinged with humour. "What I'm hoping is you'll let me teach you."

Harry looked at her in obvious surprise. "Well, that is . . . what I mean is, . . . Why?" he stammered.

"Why you don't skate or why I want to teach you?" Ginny asked with a small grin.

"Both," Harry replied sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure you don't skate because your relatives never let you and I want to teach you so you can have as much fun as the rest of us," Ginny said knowingly.

Harry gave her a sad sigh. "You're pretty good. You know that?" he said with a look that was half annoyed and half filled with respect for her at figuring it out.

"I have my moments," she said with a grin.

She was happy to see Harry smile at her reply. It didn't last long as she saw him think about her offer. He glanced at her askance, one eyebrow raised. "You just want to see me make a fool of myself," he accused her lightly.

Ginny sighed and gave him a sad look. "That's the furthest thing from my mind," she said with annoyance. "Why would I arrange to get you down here alone if I just wanted to embarrass you?" she asked rhetorically.

She saw him flinch and grimace slightly. "Sorry," he said to her softly.

Ginny gave him a curt nod and said, "Apology accepted. Now do you want to learn to skate or not?"

Harry's eyes sparkled slightly. "I still think part of the reason is you want to see me fall on my arse," he said with a small grin. "You want to see me trying to explain why I'm having trouble sitting down."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him while giving him a smirk. "I could just hex you if that was what I wanted," she said humorously. "What's the matter, never hear of a cushioning charm?"

She watched as his mouth twitched violently as he fought to keep from laughing. "As a matter of fact, I did kind of forget," he finally admitted.

Ginny smiled at him widely. "Besides, I'll really try not to let you fall," she said as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry calmed himself and took a breath and let it out. "Okay, let's give it a go," he said softly.

Ginny went to the wooden box her father had conjured to hold the skates and had Harry sit down to try them on so he could find a pair that fit well.

It didn't take long to find a pair that fit reasonably well and a little judicious use of her wand (what the Ministry didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone) Harry had on a well fitting pair of skates.

Ginny quickly donned hers and helped Harry stand. She had to grab him almost immediately but after she instructed him and showed him to bend his knees and a little at the waist, she had him standing comfortably.

She then showed him the proper way to push off with his legs and thighs. First starting out next to him before turning and skating backwards in front of him, holding onto his hands as she led him around the pond.

It didn't take long as Harry was actually a fairly gifted athlete before he was skating comfortably on his own.

Soon he was skating around like he'd been doing it forever and Ginny couldn't help but feel great at seeing the smile on his face.

They'd been skating for a little over an hour when they slowed down and Harry came back over close to Ginny.

"Thank you," he said his eyes shinning brightly along with a huge smile.

"Your welcome," Ginny replied, feeling her throat close a little as her emotions overtook her.

Harry stared at her for a moment, his smile changing from a wide joyous one to a smaller one that conveyed a sense of contentment.

"You know what I liked best" he asked lowly.

"No what?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious.

"When we skated together," he said softly, his cheeks colouring.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really," Harry replied with a reassuring smile.

"Do you, you know, want to skate together before we have to go in?" she asked hopefully.

Harry's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "That's kind of why I brought it up," he replied with a soft chuckle.

Ginny blushed slightly as Harry took her hands and they began to move across the ice together.

They glanced at one another occasionally, sharing wide smiles as they floated across the surface of the pond.

Harry was looking at Ginny in a new light. She had obviously seen the looks he had given while peeking at the rest of them skating. He felt much closer to her than he had in the past. She was still just a friend but a much closer one and who knew what may lie in the future. Good friends was a good place to be for now.

Ginny knew that she had taken a huge step closer to Harry. It wasn't where she hoped to be but it was definitely a step in the right direction.

As they slid to a stop, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and for the briefest of moments, she thought he was going to kiss her but he just took her into a deep hug, letting it last quite a while. Much longer than one for the younger sister of your best mate kind of hug should last.

She leaned in and absorbed as much from the hug as she could. Again, it wasn't what she really wanted but it was a huge improvement from where she had been.

They parted slowly, Harry staring into Ginny bright amazing brown eyes. "Thank you again," he said softly, his eyes glowing with happiness.

Ginny smiled back at him, warm on the inside from the hug they had shared. "Your welcome," she whispered.

They quickly changed out of their skates and Ginny was taken by surprise but appreciated it greatly when Harry cast warming charms on their boots.

Side by side they headed back up towards the Burrow, each content with the way things had gone.

Arthur Weasley watched his daughter head out of the house after dinner. He had a small frown on his face. "Where's Ginny going?" he asked his wife, Molly.

Molly smiled indulgently at him. "She's going to teach Harry how to skate," she explained.

Arthur's frown increased. "He doesn't know how to skate?" he asked with a puzzled look.

Molly just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Ginny has everything under control."

Arthur shook his head in bewilderment. " _Sometimes I think no one tells me anything,"_ he thought to himself.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: No set time frame. Somewhere about Harry's third year. Who knows.**


	125. A Quidditch Debut

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Quidditch Debut**

Harry Potter sat and watched as the extended Weasley / Potter family divvied up to make sides for the opening family Quidditch game of the year.

George and Ron were trying to make some semblance of order as all the kids gathered round. The problem was none of them could stand still as they were excited and wanted to get in the air as soon as possible.

It finally took George threatening to _Petrify_ all of them before they settled down so that the teams could be chosen.

Harry looked over all the kids. Teddy was the oldest at sixteen. He was talking to Victoire who was the next oldest at fourteen. She was looking at him with a shy smile and you could tell she was quite taken with the older boy. If Teddy's look was any indication, he was just as infatuated by the younger girl as she was with him.

Fred and Dominique were chatting away about the past school year that they had just completed, it being both their first year at Hogwarts. With James hanging onto their every word, looking wistful as he wouldn't start till September.

Al, Roxanne, Molly and Louis formed a little group and they appeared to be talking about the up coming game.

Audrey, Angelina and Bill were standing nearby, laughing among themselves as they watched George and Ron struggle keeping the kids under control.

Finally after much debate between George and Ron they got the teams set, well mostly.

Bill would be Keeper on one team with Teddy and Dominique as Beaters, Angelina, James and Al as Chasers and Molly as their Seeker.

That left the other team with Ron as Keeper, George and his son Fred as Beaters, Audrey and Victoire as Chasers and Roxanne as Seeker.

"Hey! We're one Chaser short," Audrey said with a frown as she looked at the teams.

"Where's Hugo?" Fred asked, looking over the teams.

Ron winced as he looked at everyone sheepishly. "Hermione grounded him," he said apologetically.

When everyone looked at him, he just shrugged and said, "Don't ask. You know how she can be and nothing I said made any difference."

"What are we going to do?" asked James in annoyance.

Just them Ginny came up to the group, unnoticed behind her was Lily. "I have the perfect solution," she said with a grin.

"You're going to play?" James said, his eyes wide in fear. Everyone knew just how good Ginny was, even if she had been retired from the Harpies for several years.

"Not today," Ginny replied with a smirk. She then laid her hand on Lily's shoulder and drew her forward. "Lily can play," she said firmly.

"But she's only six and hasn't even been on a broom," James protested.

Ginny eyed her son with a raised eyebrow. "You doubt my judgement on someone's Quidditch ability?" she challenged.

"Now Mum, "James back-pedalled, not wanting to get on her bad side. "Fine, I hope she just doesn't embarrass me and Al," he conceded finally.

Ginny just snorted at her eldest. "Trust me, she won't embarrass anyone," she said smugly.

It was then that James noticed that Lily was carrying her mother's Firebolt and his eyes widened in shock.

Al elbowed him in the side. "Is that Mum's Firebolt?" he asked in awe. "She never lets anyone use it."

James sighed as he eyed his brother. "I think we're in trouble," he muttered.

James' observation turned out to be true as Lily out flew everyone else playing. Even Angelina shook her head in surprise at how well they youngest Potter played.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and they smiled as they watched their children play, especially Lily.

"I see her flying lessons have gone well," he said with a smirk, in what was obviously a huge understatement.

Ginny chuckled as she watched Lily score another goal. "She's certainly giving Ron fits."

"I see you also gave her all your tips on beating him while you were teaching her to fly," Harry said, his eyes sparkling at his wife.

"Who, me?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry just laughed at her, knowing that it was an act.

Just then they heard James groan as Lily scored another goal. "Damn," he muttered.

"James Sirius!" Ginny hollerred. "If I hear you say something like that again, I'll ground you faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Yes, Mum," James said contritely.

Harry chuckled. "Channelling your inner Hooch?" he asked with a grin.

Ginny just smiled back at him "Whatever works," she replied cheekily.

The morning waned and as neither Seeker had spotted the Snitch they decided to take a break for lunch.

Everyone was talking animately about the game, that is everyone but James. He had a frown on his face and was acting quite surly.

Ginny had seen and heard enough so she grabbed James and pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"What's you problem," she asked, eyeing her son unhappily.

James huffed before answering. "Nothing," he snapped with a frown.

Ginny's looked hardened. "Don't get shirty with me young man or I'll take you home right now," she said with an edge to her voice.

James visibly deflated before her. "It's just not fair," he whinged.

If Ginny hadn't been so irritated she might have been tempted to laugh at her son. He was pouting enough to make any five year old proud.

"Well get used to it. Life is rarely fair," she informed him.

James looked up at her with a frown on his face. "How come Lily gets to use your Firebolt?" he asked petulantly.

"Because I let her," Ginny replied with a stern look.

James looked like he was going to retort but Ginny cut him off with one look. He blanched slightly at his mother's stare.

"Besides, this is actually your doing," Ginny said with a smug smile.

"Mine?!" James asked in shock. "How is it my doing?"

"If you hadn't teased your sister so much, I wouldn't have had to give her flying lessons so soon," Ginny explained smugly. "So just let this be a lesson for you," she added.

James couldn't help himself and his lips quivered as he fought a smile.

"What?" Ginny asked, wondering what he found so funny.

"Please don't yell, cause this is a direct quote from Dad," James said.

Ginny gave him a nod, though she was reserving judgement.

"Dad said that sometimes Fate just comes up and bites you on the arse," he said softly, waiting to see his mother's reaction.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she gave a low laugh. "Well if there's anyone who would know about getting bit on the arse by Fate, your father is certainly the one."

James breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his mum hadn't reprimanded him for his language.

Ginny then looked at her son critically, the smile leaving her face. "Are you okay now with your sister?" she asked pointedly.

James gave her a nod, knowing that to press things any further would just make his life exceedingly difficult.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied in acceptance.

"Okay," Ginny replied. "I would have hated to take you home if you hadn't come to your senses."

James' eyes widened in surprise but he knew without a doubt that his mother meant it.

Ginny gave him a nod and ushered him back out into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised when Harry came up to her. He gave her a quick kiss before asking "How did your talk go with James?"

"Better than I expected," she replied. "He can be just as stubborn as you," she added cheekily.

Harry smiled at her. "Isn't that like the pot calling the cauldron black," he replied just as cheekily.

"Maybe," she conceded, "But I'll never admit it."

Harry glanced back at everyone in the kitchen as they prepared to head back out to continue the game. He wagged his eyebrows at her and whispered "Do you really want to watch the game or maybe we could take the opportunity presented to us to indulge in a little quality alone time?"

Ginny's eyes lit up at Harry's suggestion. "Do you think we'll be missed?" she asked huskily.

"Do you really care?" he countered.

"No, not really," Ginny replied with a smile, her eyes blazing with that look that just drove Harry wild.

They were just slipping out of the door when Molly gave them a knowing look, a smirk on her face.

"Have fun you two," she added cheekily as they left.


	126. First Patronus

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **First Patronus**

Harry Potter stared incredulously at Snape across the room in the Shrieking Shake, not believing what was happening. He had finally found out the truth behind the night his parents had died and now it looked like it would all be for nought.

Snape was going to give Sirius directly over to the Dementors without even having the chance to explain what had happened. He was pretty sure the professor would give the same treatment to his father's other friend, Remus Lupin, their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

He glanced helplessly at his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron, he knew, couldn't be any help as his leg was broken and since neither Hermione nor he had their wands, they were powerless to stop Snape from carrying out his plans.

Just when he was about to admit defeat, he heard someone from the doorway shout, " _Stupify!"_

The spell hit the despised Potions Professor and threw him across the room where he hit the wall and fell in a heap.

Everyone turned and watched as Ginny Weasley came through the door, a hard, determined look on her face.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Ron yelled at his sister.

"Who cares," Harry countered. "She definitely arrived at the right time. I shudder to think about what would have happened if she hadn't shown up."

Ginny blushed deeply at hearing Harry's praise and she looked around anywhere so she didn't have to meet his eyes.

Ron shut up but continued to glare at his sister.

Harry went and retrieved their wands from the stunned Snape before going over to Ginny.

"So, just out of curiosities sake, how did you end up coming here?" he asked with a smile.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she looked up into Harry's eyes. " _Careful, Ginny,"_ she cautioned herself. " _You could get lost in those emerald eyes."_

"Well, I kind of followed you and was hiding outside the Whomping Willow when I saw Snape follow you and I knew that couldn't be a good thing," she replied evenly, even though her heart felt like it would crawl right up her throat and out of her mouth.

Harry looked at her warmly. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm just glad you did."

Just then Sirius cleared his throat. "That's all well and good, but we really need to sort things out and get on with it."

Harry had glanced at his Godfather while he spoke but looked back at Ginny when he was done. He gave her a thankful nod of his head.

Ginny then looked around the room, taking in all of the occupants. "I bet there's a really interesting story here," she said with a touch of humour.

In short order they got organized and headed back down the tunnel back towards the Hogwarts grounds. Harry and Ginny led the way with Sirius close behind. He was levitating the bound and unconscious Wormtail, not caring if the man hit his head on the low ceiling one bit.

Right behind him was Ron being helped by Hermione. No one had felt comfortable in healing his broken leg, deciding that would best be felt to Madam Pomfrey who could heal broken bones in a heartbeat. Remus had just cast a charm to bind it in place with a couple of splints.

Right behind them was Remus who was levitating Snape, treating him much the same as Sirius was Wormtail, with his head bouncing off the ceiling every now and then.

Harry, Ginny and Sirius were the first to exit the tunnel and they stepped away from the Whomping Willow. Harry glanced up at the sky, night was falling with the sun just below the horizon. He sighed thinking about all that he had learned about Sirius, his parent's deaths, Wormtail and everything else.

Ginny could tell that Sirius wanted to talk to Harry so she hung back a little, though she remained close enough that she could hear them. She was really curious about what was going on as Harry certainly wasn't treating the man as the one responsible for his parent's deaths.

Sirius approached Harry hesitantly, looking quite unsure about what to say. "You look so much like James," he finally said lowly. "Except for your eyes. They're definitely Lily's."

Harry gave a low chuckle, "Yeah, I hear that a lot," he replied sadly.

Sirius nodded as he took a good look at Harry. "I see a lot of Lily in you too and I don't mean just physically. From what little I've seen of you I can tell you have your mother's kind heart."

Harry blushed slightly but smiled. No one had ever said something like that to him before and he found it touched him deeply. "No one has ever told me that before," he said softly.

Behind them the others were just clearing the tunnel. Hermione sat Ron down as he was struggling with his broken leg and he looked like he could use a rest before they continued on to the Castle.

Remus paused for a moment, letting Snape flop to the ground. He then approached where Harry and Sirius were talking. "We really should be going," he said. "The sooner we get up to the Castle the sooner we can get things straightened out."

Sirius nodded at his friend before looking back at Harry. "I know things are a bit unsettled right now, but I was wondering if after we get things sorted that maybe, you know, maybe you'd like to come live with me instead of staying with your relatives," he said hesitantly.

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "You mean it?" he asked incredulously.

When Sirius just nodded at him, Harry threw himself at him and hugged him with a hug that surpassed any that Molly Weasley had ever given.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and chuckled. "I take it that is a yes then?" he asked rhetorically.

Harry was just about to reply when things went pear shaped in a heartbeat.

No one had remembered to push the knot on the Whomping Willow to keep it frozen and it awoke. Finding people close by it began to swing its massive branches at those close enough to get to.

At the same time the full moon peeked over the horizon causing Remus to groan out in pain as he started to transform.

Sirius' eyes widened in terror as he saw what was happening. From what Snape had said when he had discovered them in the Shrieking Shack, he knew Remus hadn't taken the Wolfsbane and that definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Run!" he shouted as he hurried towards his friend.

Hermione just looked at him wide-eyed in terror. She glanced at Ron and knew there was no way that they'd be able to escape from Remus' werewolf form.

Sirius immediately understood Hermione's look and using a banishing charm, he sent them tumbling back down into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. He quickly followed that with a charm to seal the tunnel so that Remus couldn't follow them.

Harry and Ginny stood transfixed at watching Remus transform.

"Run you idiots!" Sirius screamed again.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and began to pull her away. They saw Remus finishing his transformation and as he did Sirius changed into his Animagus form of Padfoot. He lunged at Remus to keep him from going after the fleeing pair.

As they grappled on the ground one of the branches of the Whomping Willow caught them and sent them flying.

Seeing enough Harry and Ginny fled for their lives, as they did they noticed Wormtail as he stood up and took a look around. He dodged a branch that tried to hit him and transformed into his rat form and disappeared from view.

"Shite!" Harry swore lowly as he realized that their chances of getting Sirius cleared had just disappeared.

He and Ginny made their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they paused and looked back.

It seemed the blow from the Whomping Willow hadn't deterred Remus or Sirius in the slightest. Unfortunately even though Padfoot was an exceedingly large dog, he was really no match for Remus' werewolf.

Harry winced as he saw Remus toss Padfoot through the air. He landed hard and though Harry and Ginny were more than one hundred yards away, they heard Padfoot cry out in pain.

Padfoot slowly rose back onto his feet but before he could react Remus slammed into him again causing him to tumble over several times before he came to a rest.

In the quiet of the evening they heard the low growl of the werewolf as it stalked the barely moving dog. Harry could sense it was going in for the kill.

Unable to stand by and watch Sirius get killed, he drew his wand and made like he was going to run back and save his Godfather.

Ginny quickly grabbed him to keep him beside her. When he looked at her imploringly she gave him a pained look. "There has to be another way," she cried.

Harry stared at her in anguish while Ginny thought furiously. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she cupped her hands to her mouth. She howled loudly, imitating the cry of a wolf.

Harry's eyes darted to where Remus and Padfoot were. Unbelievably, the werewolf had stopped just short of Padfoot and was now looking in their direction.

Harry sighed in relief but his look quickly turned to one of concern and then to terror. The werewolf had abandoned Padfoot and was now heading in their direction.

Slowly at first and then with increasing speed it cut the distance between them.

"Damn," Ginny said. "I had really hoped that he wouldn't do that."

Harry took one last look at where Sirius was and he was glad to see Padfoot crawling off in the other direction. At least he was safe for the time being. He looked back at Remus and was shocked that the werewolf had already traversed more than half the distance between them.

He grabbed Ginny and pulled her along with him as he ran deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

They ran about fifty feet into the forest before Harry drew them to a stop. His eyes darted around, assessing their surroundings. There was no obvious secure place to hide and he wondered what to do.

He took a quick glance back and was relieved that he couldn't see Remus but he could hear him coming closer. The dense growth by the edge of the forest was obviously slowing the werewolf down but Harry realized that was only a temporary situation.

He heard a low snuffling sound and realized the werewolf was tracking their scent. He turned his head and felt the slight breeze ruffle his hair. It was then he realized the breeze was heading directly back at their pursuer.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm again and pulled her off in a different direction.  
"Come on," he hissed lowly "This way."

At first Ginny wondered what Harry was doing but then she just gave herself over to him. If it was one thing she knew about Harry, it was that he was good in a crisis.

She was a little concerned because it seemed the direction Harry was going would take them back closer to where Remus was.

They had just gotten to the top of a small rise when Harry pulled Ginny to a stop behind a tree. She was just about to say something when Harry clamped his hand over her mouth.

Looking back the way they had come, they could just make out through the trees, the sight of Remus. He had stopped where they had been and was circling around slowly.

They held their breaths as they watched Remus. It was obvious that he had lost the scent but was searching for it hard.

His head was swinging back and forth trying to hear what he could no longer smell.

Ginny couldn't help herself and let out a low gasp. She and Harry froze when the werewolf cocked his head, listening hard in their direction. It took a hesitant step towards them so Harry drew his wand, preparing himself to protect Ginny at any cost.

Ginny had never been so terrified in her whole life, not even when she had awoken in the Chamber of Secrets. Though terrified, she vowed to help Harry in any way that she could. She felt her resolve strengthen and she drew her wand too, preparing herself to stand by Harry in battling the werewolf.

She felt like screaming as Remus took one more step towards them and she felt faint along with her wand hand starting to shake.

Just when the tension was becoming unbearable they heard a howl come from deep within the forest.

Remus stopped and turned, staring off in the direction where the howl had come from. When it sounded once more, he gave an answering howl of his own before taking off in that direction.

After Remus had disappeared, Ginny slumped down by the tree they were behind. She glanced up at Harry expecting him to make fun of her for her weakness.

Instead she found him staring down at her with a look of pure pride. There was also a smile on his face.

"You okay?" he asked solicitously.

Ginny took a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Never better," she said, though she was embarrassed when her voice broke a little.

Harry chuckled but it wasn't maliciously. As he reached down to help her up, he said "Yeah, me too."

Ginny felt herself relax some as she chuckled along with Harry and she felt a thrill run through her as their eyes met. There was a warmth there that she had never experienced before when they had looked at one another.

After Harry helped her to her feet he began to lead her off in the way they had been heading. It took her a moment before she realized they weren't headed back towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a thoughtful look.

'I want to see if I can find Sirius," Harry replied worriedly.

Ginny silently chided herself. With all that had happened she had forgot all about him. "I hope he's okay," she said softly.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Me too," he said lowly.

It took them a little while before they made their way out of the forest and in the direction that Harry had seen Sirius disappear.

They were nearing the area of the Black Lake when they heard a strangled cry. Harry gave one worried look at Ginny before he broke into a run.

Ginny took off after him but quickly fell behind. She cursed her shorter legs as she followed where Harry had disappeared.

As she broke into the clearing by the lake shore she felt her heart freeze as she took in the scene before her. Harry was kneeling beside Sirius who was laying flat on his back. Above them floated what appeared to be at least a hundred Dementors.

Harry had his wand extended and a bright light was issuing forth, holding the Dementors at bay for the moment.

Unfortunately Ginny could tell Harry was tiring and his Patronus was fading because of that.

One thing Ginny had never told anyone was that she had secretly been studying with Remus to cast a Patronus too. She had been affected almost as much as Harry had been on the Express on their trip on September first.

The thing was she had only had limited success and she didn't know how much help she would be.

Throwing that thought from her mind, she charged forward just as Harry's Patronus flickered out. As soon as it did the Dementors swooped down on him and Sirius.

Ginny knew she had only moments to act before they were kissed. While practising with Remus she had always concentrated on the feelings of love from her family but for some reason she couldn't explain, the thought of Harry rescuing her in the Chamber of Secrets sprung into her mind.

In perfect clarity she saw the look on Harry's face as she awoke. Though there was obvious relief, there was something more present as he smiled at her. It was warm and caring and she let that feeling fill her as she brandished her wand, shouting " _Expecto Patronum!"_

While Ginny had been learning from Remus she had never produced more than a few weak streams of mist but now she looked on in awe as a giant Doe sprang from her wand and charged down the Dementors they were settling around Harry and Sirius.

It smashed into the one holding Harry's head between its rotting, scabby grey hands. It screamed as it was knocked well away from its intended victim.

Free of the Dementor, Harry pitched forward, landing across Sirius' prostrate body. The Dementor that was leaning down over Sirius paid him no mind as it was focused on feeding on the man's soul.

Ginny's Doe didn't hesitate and it turned on itself and attacked the Dementor that hovered over Sirius. Like with the one attacking Harry, the foul creature didn't know what hit it and it too was driven off.

Ginny found she had to keep her anger under control or her Patronus threatened to disappear. She concentrated on the feelings she had first used to invoke her guardian and directed it as fast as she could around the clearing, keeping the Dementors at bay.

For a while she was worried that she would tire like Harry had and her Patronus would fail her but she kept up her attacks on the Dementors and slowly she realized that there were less and less of the foul things about.

Finally after what seemed an eternity to her, the Doe trotted back at her and bowed its head. Ginny looked around and was both surprised and relieved to find that all the Dementors were gone.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at her Doe and she nodded at it in reply. The doe stared at her with its bright silvery eyes before it slowly faded from sight.

Ginny rushed over to where Harry and Sirius lay. Her heart gave a leap when Harry slowly rolled off Sirius, giving a low groan.

"Harry!" she cried in relief.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and sought out Ginny's. He smiled wanly at her but his eyes were bright. "You were magnificent," he whispered hoarsely.

Ginny blushed but returned his smile, her mind in turmoil as she contemplated what they had just been through.

She opened her mouth to speak but Harry gave another groan and his eyes rolled back up into his head as he slumped unconscious.

Ginny almost panicked but she was able to quell it when she checked Harry and Sirius and found them still breathing. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get them back to the castle.

 **Harry and Ginny's**

 **A/N: Cliffie! Don't you just love them. I know I do. I know many will say that Ginny's Patronus was a horse but that was only in the movie as there is nothing about it in the books. I checked. I plan on doing a follow up on this chapter, so stay tuned.**


	127. A Sirius Situation

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Sirius Situation**

 _Ginny almost panicked but she was able to quell it when she checked Harry and Sirius and found them still breathing. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get them back to the castle._

She was just pondering that question when she heard a noise behind her. She turned quickly brandishing her wand and making sure to stay between whatever had made the noise and the unconscious Harry.

"Put your wand away, Miss Weasley, unless you want to earn another deduction of points from Gryffindor," Snape drawled.

Ginny reluctantly stowed her wand as she really didn't trust the man. She just hoped that things would go all right and that they'd be able to get Harry and Sirius back to the castle for treatment as quickly as possible.

She definitely didn't like the way the greasy git's eyes lit up when he saw Sirius laying unconscious near Harry. Her doubts about the man only grew as she watched him.

She was glad when Snape conjured two stretchers and levitated Harry and Sirius on them, though she quickly changed her mind when Snape bound Sirius to his stretcher tightly.

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she realized that the ropes were so tight that Sirius was barely able to breath. In fact it was so bad that she could see his lips turning blue.

"You're killing him," she cried in outrage.

"Does it really matter," Snape replied coldly. "He's going to be given to the Dementors anyway."

"That doesn't give you the right to murder him," Ginny spat back hotly.

Snape considered her reply for a moment and though he didn't say anything, he did loosen the ropes slightly, easing the tightness on Sirius' body.

Ginny could tell by the look on his face that he was loathed to do so. Though she was just glad that he had listened to her.

Snape then turned his attention back to Ginny. "Speaking of the Dementors, what happened to them? As I made my way here I saw a large number of them converging on this point."

"I drove them away," Ginny replied defiantly.

"You. A mere second year. Drive off about a hundred Dementors," Snape sneered. "That will be an additional twenty points from Gryffindor for lying," he spat with a hateful look.

Inside Ginny was seething but she knew it wouldn't do any good to complain that she was telling the truth. But then her mind got the better of herself. "Who else was here conscious to do it," she retorted angrily.

"Careful, Miss Weasley, or you'll be adding to that total of points you've lost," he said maliciously.

It took all of her willpower but Ginny was able to refrain from hexing the man. As calmly as she was able, she said "Shouldn't we be going?"

Snape just glared at her but levitated the stretchers and headed back towards the castle. They took a small detour to collect Ron and Hermione from underneath the Whomping Willow. They hadn't been able to undo the charms that Sirius had cast.

After they were finally freed, Hermione's face paled when she took in the sight of the unconscious Harry and Sirius on the stretchers.

It was slow going as Snape had declined to conjure another stretcher for Ron so Hermione and Ginny had to help support him as they made their way back to the castle.

All the way back Ginny kept glancing at Harry and her concern grew. She could see how pale he had become and it looked like his breathing was exceptionally shallow.

After what seemed an eternity to Ginny, they finally arrived back at the castle. She was shocked when they entered the Entrance Hall and there was no one waiting for their return.

Snape seemed to ignore that fact and proceeded directly to the first floor.

Ginny was relieved when they headed down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing, though that relief was short lived.

Snape stopped at the first door which turned out to be a storage room. He deposited Sirius' stretcher inside before closing and locking the door.

Ginny just glared at him because she knew it would be fruitless to say anything. Silently she was just glad that he hadn't placed Harry in there too.

After taking care of Sirius the small group proceeded down the hall and into the hospital wing.

Ginny couldn't help it as a small smile formed on her lips as she heard Madam Pomfrey mutter, "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Mr. Potter."

Harry, Ron and even Hermione were placed into beds. Ginny was surprised that she wasn't also, not that she was complaining or anything. Taking the opportunity afforded her, she sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

She was staring down at Harry when she was startled by the doors to the hospital banging open, admitting Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick.

Ginny watched as Dumbledore's eyes flitted over everyone in the room. What surprised her was when his eyes came back and looked at her a second time. She wondered what it meant and hoped that she wasn't in any more trouble than she thought.

Snape interrupted her thoughts when he approached Dumbledore. "Headmaster," he drawled with a slight inclination of his head. "I have caught these Gryffindors out of bounds and feel that they should be suitably punished for their deeds."

Dumbledore looked at him with raised eyebrows but before he could utter a word, Snape continued. "I have also apprehended Sirius Black and have him locked in the storage room just off the main staircase on this floor."

"Have you now?" Dumbledore asked, though he didn't look surprised.

"I suggest we summon the Aurors immediately so that he can't escape again," Snape intoned unpleasantly.

"Yes. We must certainly do the right thing," Dumbledore replied, though to Ginny there was something in the way he said it made her think that what the headmaster thought was the right thing probably didn't coincide with what the Potions Master thought.

"Severus, please go and summon the Aurors," Dumbledore said in a manner that said he'd brook no resistance.

Looking like he was having to do something that was beneath him, Snape scowled but left to do as he was commanded.

McGonagall and Flitwick looked at Dumbledore in outrage but the headmaster quickly cut them off.

"Time is short so if we want to free an innocent man we must act quickly," Dumbledore said.

"What can we do?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "We can do nothing as we can not be involved," he said, but Ginny noticed his eyes come to rest on her.

It took a moment but Ginny realized he was speaking about her. She noticed that Dumbledore was still looking at her so she gave him a small nod of her head to let him know that she understood.

She saw a small smile form on his lips as he turned his attention back to the two other Professors. "The most important thing is whoever is involved, they must not be seen," he said loud enough for Ginny to hear.

Ginny took a quick look around. Madam Pomfrey had her back to her as she worked on healing Ron's leg. Luckily that blocked Hermione's view so that she couldn't see Ginny.

In the other direction, Dumbledore was distracting McGonagall and Flitwick, so she took the opportunity to slip Harry's cloak from inside his robes where he had stuffed it after retrieving it in the Shrieking Shack.

As quietly as she could, she rose and headed into the loo attached to the hospital ward. She noticed McGonagall glance at her before she turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

Ginny left the door open a crack as she entered the loo. She took one glance in the mirror at herself before throwing on Harry's cloak. Taking one deep breath to steady her nerves, she peeked out the door.

She smiled as she saw that the three Professors had moved further down the ward towards where Harry and the others were in bed. She quickly made her way to the doors and only cracked it open enough for her to slip out.

By now it was well past curfew so she wasn't surprised that there was no one about so she hurried down the corridor to where Sirius was being held captive.

As a precaution, she passed the door and glanced up and down the main staircase to make sure no one was coming. Finding it empty she made her way back to the storage room.

Knowing Snape had only cast a simple locking charm, Ginny drew her wand and cast _"Alohomora!"_ She briefly thought it was strange that it was one of the first spells they taught the first years.

With a satisfying click, the lock opened, allowing Ginny to enter easily. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that Sirius was conscious. She didn't even want to think about what it would have meant if he wasn't.

She gave a small giggle when she noticed Sirius staring at her with a bewildered look on his face. It was then that she realized he couldn't see her because she was wearing the invisibility cloak.

Lowering the hood, she saw his look of confusion change to one of amusement. "Ginny Weasley. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping you escape," she replied as she cast a _Finite_ on the ropes tying him down. "And how do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I spent a bit of time hanging around as Padfoot," he explained. He tried to stand but stumbled, his arms and legs being numb from how tightly he had been bound.

"You mean that big black dog that everyone kept thinking was a Grim?" Ginny asked, trying to get everything straight in her mind.

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

The whole time they were talking, Sirius was rubbing his arms and legs to get some feeling back in them.

"I think I can stand now," he said to Ginny.

Ginny went over to him and gave him a hand up. He winced a little but managed to stay on his feet.

Ginny looked at how tall Sirius was and smiled, knowing that with her wearing the cloak there was no way that they'd both fit under it unless he stood on his knees.

She removed the cloak and handed it to Sirius. "Put this on so I can stand under it with you," she ordered.

"You're coming with me?" Sirius asked in surprise as he slipped the cloak on.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Only till we can get you somewhere off the Hogwarts grounds," she told him.

"That's a relief," Sirius replied dramatically. "I wouldn't want to have kidnapping added to the things I've been accused of."

Ginny just shook her head. "Come on, we need to get moving. Snape already went to summon the Aurors," she said, trying to get him moving.

Sirius nodded in understanding. He definitely didn't want to be around when the Aurors showed up. Ginny quickly slipped under the cloak in front of Sirius and the exited the store room.

When they got to the main staircase, Sirius whispered to Ginny. "There's a secret passage up on the fourth floor that leads into Hogsmeade."

"Unfortunately my Twin Brothers, Fred and George found out that it has collapsed and is impassable," Ginny informed him. "Why not use the one on the third floor behind the one-eyed witch?"

"I don't think showing up in Honeydukes at this time of night would be a good idea," Sirius replied.

"I guess that leaves using the passageway back to the Shrieking Shack," Ginny responded. "We certainly don't want to head to the gates as that's where the Aurors will be showing up."

"You're pretty smart for someone so young," Sirius complimented.

Ginny stiffened and winced in memory of her tumultuous first year. While Sirius couldn't see her wince, he definitely felt her stiffen. "Something wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Long story and we don't have time for it now," Ginny replied softly, her voice laden with pain.

Sirius understood that there was something bothering her but knew he didn't have time to pursue it now.

Having no other options they quickly descended the stairs and made their way out the doors. As they turned towards the Whomping Willow, Ginny glanced down towards the gates.

"We'd better hurry," she whispered. "It looks like Snape just let the Aurors onto the grounds."

Sirius took a glance and agreed with the young witch's assessment. Though they did have a little time because even at a brisk walk it would take some time to get to the castle.

Since they were wearing Harry's cloak they had no problem in getting into the passageway under the Willow. It stirred slightly but let them pass unmolested.

Once inside Sirius removed the cloak and handed it back to Ginny. "I can't thank you enough for your help," he said with a small smile. "I hope we meet again, I'd really like to get to know you better. You have, shall I say, a certain air about you and I think you'll do well at whatever you want to do."

Ginny blushed but met Sirius' gaze. "I'd like that too," she said with a smile. "I've heard a little about the Marauders and I'd like to hear more."

Sirius began to turn away when Ginny grabbed his arm. "Wait! Take this," she said, thrusting her wand into his hand.

"You want me to take your wand?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny just shrugged. "Well it was my Grandmother's and doesn't always work that well for me. You need a wand till you can get one of your own and maybe it will work better for you than it has for me," she said in a rush.

Sirius hefted it in his hand and though he didn't feel the connection like he had with his old wand, he knew that this one would work well enough for the time being. He knew better than to refuse and insult Ginny.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Somehow I'll make arrangements to get you a replacement.

Ginny just shrugged. "You don't need to put yourself out. Somehow we'll manage to get a replacement even if I have to use Charlie's old one," she said, though she knew it worked worse for her than her Grandmother's had.

"Don't worry, if I could arrange to get Harry a Firebolt getting you a new wand won't be near as difficult or as expensive," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Ginny replied, agreeing just so she could get Sirius moving. "You'd better go. The further you can get from here the better."

Sirius gave her one last smile. "It was nice meeting you," he said. "Take care of yourself and Harry too if I'm any judge of things."

Ginny blushed deeply. "Go!" she urged, but on the inside she was thinking about what he had said about her feelings for Harry.

Sirius nodded and then disappeared down the passageway.

Ginny threw the cloak back on and headed back to the school. She was happy to see that the Aurors seemed to be taking their time and she had at least three or four minutes before they'd reach the doors.

She quickly made her way back up to the Hospital wing and slipped inside. To her relief it didn't seem that her absence had been noticed so she re-entered the loo, took off the cloak and made her way back to the chair beside Harry's bed.

Just as she sat down Dumbledore glanced at her with a questioning look. She gave him a little nod which caused the Headmaster to smile at her. He then turned his attention back to Madam Pomfrey who was fussing over Ron and Hermione.

Ginny then turned her attention to Harry. He was still unconscious and that worried her slightly. Unconsciously she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Come on Harry," she whispered. "You need to wake up. I'm worried about you."

She was slightly startled by Madam Pomfrey coming over to check on Harry. "How are you feeling, Miss Weasley," the matron asked before proceeding with working on the unconscious Gryffindor.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," she said and it was the truth. She had expended a lot of energy both physically and magically.

"I'll be the judge of that," Pomfrey said succinctly before casting several charms on Harry.

Ginny sagged in her seat. Her hopes of avoiding the matron's tender ministrations dashed. Instead she concentrated on what she was doing to Harry.

Whatever Pomfrey found must have pleased her because she smiled slightly and gave a nod of her head. "Just as I thought. Nothing but a case of magical exhaustion. He'll be right as rain by morning," she said satisfactorily.

Ginny sighed in relief at hearing what the matron had said.

"Right, into bed," Pomfrey said to Ginny, pointing to the bed on the other side of Harry.

Before she could move there was a huge commotion in hall outside of the hospital doors. It got progressively louder until the doors burst open and a very irate Snape came storming in.

"He's gone!" he shouted. "I know that Potter is somehow responsible!"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the infuriated Potions Professor. She'd never seen him so livid before. His eyes were bugged out of his deep red face and there was a vein throbbing on the side of his forehead.

"Quiet!" Pomfrey hissed menacingly. "This is a hospital not a Quidditch Pitch."

Snape glared at her and looked like he was going to say or shout something.

"Calm yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said serenely. "What seems to be the problem.

Ginny saw Snape take a deep breath in an effort to reign in his emotions. "Black is gone," he spat vehemently. "Escaped from a locked room while bound hand and foot. I don't know how but I'm certain that Potter is somehow responsible for the deed."

Ginny noticed two Aurors standing a bit behind the raging Professor. She recognized them from having visited her father at the Ministry. One was Tonks and she was sure the other was Kingsley Shacklebolt. They both had slightly amused looks on their faces.

"It's impossible for Mr. Potter to have done anything," Madam Pomfrey said firmly, her eyes on fire. "As you can see he's here in bed, unconscious I might add, so I'm certain that the boy hasn't been anywhere."

Snape glared at the prostrate form of Harry laying in his bed. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the hospital wing, his cloak billowing around him.

"That man needs to curb his anger or he's headed for a breakdown," Pomfrey said with a frown.

Kingsley came over and smiled at Dumbledore. "I take it we are no longer needed?" he asked with a grin.

"Apparently not," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

With Snape's departure calm descended once more over the hospital wing. Dumbledore and the other Professors left as they escorted the Aurors out.

Ginny had changed and climbed into her bed. She relaxed into the comfortable bedding and sighed. It had been a chaotic, trying day. Sometimes exciting, sometimes terrifying but in the end everything had worked itself out. Yes, Wormtail had escaped but then again so had Sirius.

Not everything had gone well but it could have gone worse, much worse. She shuddered at the thought of how close Harry had come to being kissed by a Dementor but she had save him and that was all that mattered to her.

She sighed, took one last look at Harry before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	128. A Summer of Promise

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Summer of Promise  
**

Ginny Weasley was sitting on one of her favourite places in the whole world, down by the pond on the property that surrounded her home, The Burrow. She was seated on one of the large logs that her father had flattened the top of ages ago, making it a perfect bench to sit on to stay out of the Sun on a hot afternoon.

She had packed a few things to help her spend the time alone in a calm and relaxing way. She had the book she was currently reading. It was what their family friend, Hermione Granger, termed a "Trashy Muggle Romance Novel".

Though the older girl had turned her nose up at her choice of reading, Ginny didn't care. She liked to lose herself in the stories, often imagining she was the heroine that needed saving (not her favourite scenario) by the handsome and brave hero.

No matter the description in the story she always imagined the hero with black hair and startling green eyes, though she couldn't fathom why. (Ginny was also in denial about how she felt for a certain slightly older Gryffindor who shall remain nameless).

She also had a few snacks and a couple of cans of a muggle soft drink that the Weasley family had discovered. She agreed it was The Real Thing.

She was relaxing, laying on the bench on her stomach, her knees bent with her feet in the air as she read the book before her. She knew her mum would have a fit if she knew what type of book Ginny was reading, though she found that rather interesting because the books were ones she found in a box of her mother's things hidden away in the attic.

Ginny knew it was because she was only thirteen, well almost fourteen, which she'd turn in a couple of weeks. Of course that made her think of another birthday that would be happening soon. This coming Sunday was July thirty first and the birthday of that guy she wasn't obsessing over, one Harry Potter.

Just the thought of him made her sigh with a broad smile on her face. What wasn't to like. He had the most amazing eyes of anyone she had ever met. They were green, though it was hard to pinpoint just what colour green as they changed with his moods. From a dark emerald that flashed when he was angry to a much lighter jade-like green when he was happy.

Then there was his hair, his messy I-just-want-to-run-my-fingers-through-it black hair. Just thinking about it made her fingers twitch.

To Ginny those were his most endearing physical characteristics. Other than that he was of a rather plain, if smallish build. Of course the clothing he wore during the summer did nothing to show off his physique with everything being several sizes too large. That just made everything hang off him in a manner that did nothing for his appearance.

The other thing that drew Ginny to Harry was more of who he was and she didn't mean that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived either. It was about his strength of character, his always doing the right thing, going the extra distance to right a wrong, sticking up for those weaker and more innocent than himself.

Those were the things that really fired her interest. At Hogwarts pretty boys were a Sickle a dozen but she found them hollow and a bit vain. Some primping themselves as much as any of the girls who thought way too much of their looks. No, Ginny had no time for any of them. She wanted someone who had a sense of right and wrong, someone who wasn't wrapped up in himself, someone like Harry.

She was startled out of her ruminations by the sound of someone coming down the path from the direction of the Burrow. Though she knew she didn't have exclusive rights to the area around the pond, she was a bit annoyed because she had been enjoying the solitude.

Her annoyance evaporated some when she saw who it was, none other than the object of her thoughts, Harry Potter.

She smiled at first but it quickly morphed into a frown when she got a good look at him.

He had blood dripping from his nose, along with some dripping from a split lip. His glasses were slightly askew and most startling of all, there were tears streaking his cheeks. This surprised her as his look was anything but sad, it was obvious that he was angry, or maybe a better word would have been furious.

He was muttering something to himself but it was so low that Ginny couldn't make out what it was.

Ginny was staring at him in shock when Harry noticed her laying on the bench. His attitude immediately changed and he hastily wiped at his cheeks with his sleeve, trying but failing to remove the evidence of his crying.

"Sorry," he said lowly. "I don't know anyone was here. I'll just go."

Ginny sat up quickly. "Please don't leave on my account," she pleaded softly, wanting to do something to help the distraught boy.

Harry hesitated so Ginny patted the bench next to her. "Why don't you come sit down. It's very nice and relaxing here," she said hopefully.

Harry paused for a moment before he sighed, nodded his head and came over and sat down near Ginny.

Ginny grabbed one of the napkins from her pack and handed it to Harry without a word.

Harry stared at it for a second before he took it and began to dab at the blood dripping from his nose.

His lip was swollen but it had at least stopped bleeding, though to Ginny it looked like it was quite painful as Harry winced every time he ran his tongue over it.

Ginny was at a loss as to what could have happened to him to cause him to be in his current state.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she blurted out, "What happened?", before she had actually thought about it.

Harry's eyes darted to her for a moment before he dropped them to the ground in front of his feet.

Ginny had seen a momentary flash of anger before his look turned melancholy as his shoulders sagged. She silently chided herself for just blurting the question out and she thought that Harry wasn't going to answer her.

Harry surprised her though when he began speaking quietly. "Ron and I had a row," he said.

Ginny was shocked at his statement. To her it was obvious it had been more than a simple row, his current state told her that.

"Why?" she blurted out again, without thinking, causing her to cringe at her insensitivity.

"Well . . ." Harry said hesitantly. "It seems that he is still harbouring some resentment about my being in the Tournament.

Ginny noticed his hesitancy but the thing that really got her attention was the fact that he blushed deeply when he had said it. Now she didn't consider herself the smartest of people, (she always tended to underestimate her own intelligence) but even to her she knew there was something more to the story.

Harry's eyes flitted to her and as their eyes met he blushed even deeper.

The implication stunned Ginny. There would only be one reason he'd be blushing when he looked at her, especially in conjunction with the fact it seemed to tie in with the row he had with her brother.

She sat there for several long moments until she realized that her mouth was hanging open. She hurriedly shut it and it was her turn to blush slightly.

She noticed that Harry was staring at her, a strange look on his face, kind of a half grimace, half grin.

"You're too smart for my own good," he said softly.

Ginny gave a soft giggle. "Do you want to tell me what really happened?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. He knew he couldn't lie to her. For one thing, it wasn't in his nature to lie, especially to those he considered to be his friends. For another, he knew that Ginny was special to him. If he ever wanted things to be more than they were, he just couldn't lie to her.

"We were talking about stuff and well . . . he asked me if there was anyone I, you know, kind of fancied. Well, you know me, I can't lie to save my life, at least to those who are close to me. I mean I can lie to Snape in a heartbeat and maybe some of the other Professors. Though it's hard to lie to McGonagall, she can see right through . . ."

He stopped when he saw the look of amusement on Ginny's face. "I'm rambling, aren't I," he said sheepishly.

"Just a tad," Ginny said with a smile. She found it so endearing that he was so nervous talking about his feelings.

"Right. So I tried to deny it but he saw right through that," Harry explained. "He pressed me to tell him who it was and he then began to name off names."

Ginny nodded, letting him know she was following him.

"Things were going pretty good as the girls he was naming meant nothing to me," Harry continued.

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Like who?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, the Patils, Lavender, Romilda, (Harry shuddered when he said her name), Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and some others that I can't recall at the moment. Then he got a wild look in his eyes and said Hermione. He was happy when I said that I considered her more of a sister than anything else."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at that. It was well known by virtually everyone that Ron fancied Hermione but wouldn't do anything about it. She then noticed that a change had come over Harry.

"Then what?" she prompted softly.

Harry sighed as he looked at her. "Suddenly his eyes lit up and he stared at me hard. He then said your name." He paused and sighed once more. "I tried to deny it but I could feel my face burning," he said sadly.

"Well, you know Ron. He exploded and started calling me all kinds of horrid names and things." Harry looked at her with a look that held such pain and sorrow.

"From there things deteriorated quickly. It's all pretty fuzzy and I'm not sure just what was said but the next thing I knew Ron had hit me. When he hit me a second time, I fought back. Fred and George appeared out of nowhere and pulled us apart. Once they did that, I left and you know the rest. I ended up here talking to you," he said, smiling slightly at the last statement.

Ginny sat thinking for a moment, before she looked at Harry. "Why did you deny liking me?" she asked.

Harry gave a wan chuckle and just pointed at his battered face.

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Well Duh!"_ she chided herself. Ron's temper was well known as was his over protectiveness when it came to her. That was something that she knew she needed to address and if it took Bat-Bogies, she was going to get her point across once and for all.

She turned her attention back to Harry. "So where does that leave us?" she asked, quite curious as to what his answer would be.

Harry gave her a slightly pained, slightly bewildered look. "I don't know. I like you Ginny, I really do."

When Ginny went to say something, Harry held up his hand, halting her. "The thing is I know some things about you but I want to know you, if you get my meaning."

Ginny nodded with a smile, she understood exactly what he meant. "I'd like that very much," she said with a shy smile.

Ginny's heart soared when she saw the effect of what she said had on Harry. He smiled widely at her, something she had noticed that he did very little of.

"I'd like that too," he replied, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Ginny knew what she wanted to do but hesitated for a moment. She then threw caution to the wind and reached out and wrapped her arms around Harry in a huge hug.

Harry stiffened for a moment, taken totally by surprise. Then he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Ginny's lithe form and returned the hug.

Ginny felt Harry stiffen and she thought maybe she had pushed things too far, but then Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. To Ginny it was one of the most wonderful things she had felt in a long time.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone shouting "I knew it! I bloody well knew it!"

Harry and Ginny sprung apart and looked at the person shouting at them. There stood Ron glaring at Harry, his face, neck and ears turning a bright red. Ginny also noticed he was sporting the beginnings of an impressive shiner and his lip was also split open similarly to Harry's.

Harry stood resolutely though you could see the touch of melancholy in his eyes.

Ginny also stood abruptly and moved so she was between Harry and her brother.

"So you just had to go off and throw yourself at my baby sister," Ron said accusingly. "I'm not going to let you take advantage of her," he said, balling his fists and stepping towards Harry.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Ginny drew her wand and pointed it straight at her brother. "Stop right now, Ron or you won't like what's going to happen," she threatened.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he glared at his sister. "Get out of the way, Ginny," he said menacingly.

Ginny's look of determination hardened. "I'm warning you, Ron. Don't even think about it," she hissed lowly.

Ron's eyes blazed and he took a step towards Ginny.

" _Chiroptera_ _Mucosa!"_ Ginny yelled.

Ron was so close he never had a chance to do anything to avoid Ginny hex. In moments large mucous bats crawled out of his nose and began to attack his face.

He fell back, desperately trying to defend his face from the onslaught. "Please, stop it," he pleaded pitifully.

Ginny waited for several moments before she cancelled the spell. "Do I have your attention?" she asked, glaring at her brother.

Ron just nodded his head as he looked at his sister fearfully.

"For one thing I am highly insulted that you continue to refer to me as your BABY sister. For another, Harry was not and I repeat NOT, taking advantage of me. We were sharing a hug. A simple hug, something that friends do," she said lowly but intensely.

"Plus I'm tired of you putting your overly large nose into my business. Who I'm friends with and who I date, (at this she glanced at Harry and gave him a small smile) is none of your business and if I ever find out that you've interfered in anything having to do with my life again, this will be mild in comparison to what I'll do. Have I made myself clear?"

Ron just nodded mutely at his sister, silently praying that he could get away without any further damage.

"Now I think it's best if you head back up to the house while Harry and I continue talking," Ginny said warningly.

Ron sprang to his feet and took off running as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out in an effort to calm herself. When she turned around she had to giggle at the look on Harry's face. It was tinged with a bit of humour along with a bit of awe.

"I think you may have gotten your point across," he said with a grin.

"I hope so," Ginny replied with a sigh. "Though he can be rather thick about these kind of things."

"So true," Harry agreed as they sat back down. He then looked at Ginny a bit sheepishly. "So, dating," he said, his voice squeaking and breaking slightly.

Ginny gave him a rather innocent look. "Yes, are you opposed to the idea?"

Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "NO!," he all but shouted. He then took a calming breath. "No," he repeated, much calmer. "I think it's a brilliant way to get to know one another."

Ginny smiled and gave him a nod in satisfaction. Things were certainly looking up in the Harry Potter department.

She then took a good look at Harry and she could see how tired he appeared.

"Why don't you lay down?" she suggested, patting her lap.

Harry looked at her hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Just lay down," she said, slightly exasperated.

Harry did as he was told. As he settled his head into Ginny's lap he couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

Ginny smiled down at him and gently began to run her fingers through his hair. She giggled lightly as she saw a small smile form on Harry's lips. As she did, she looked at the swollen and bruised spot from where Ron had punched him, vowing to remember to have her mum heal it when they got back to the house.

She sighed contently, grabbed her book and began to read. Though she couldn't help but think this summer was really looking up. In fact she was pretty sure it was going to be the best summer ever.

 **Harry and Ginny's**

 **A/N: Just a note to let everyone who reviews that Fanfiction is having issues and I'm unable to reply at this time. Please don't let this dissuade you from leaving one as I will answer them when the site gets its act together.**

 **Thank you, this has been a public service announcement of the Wizarding Wireless Network.**


	129. A Sirius Interruption

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Sirius Interruption**

Harry Potter had just arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place after having his hearing for underage magic. Luckily he had been cleared of all charges, not that made him feel any better. Professor Dumbledore hadn't said a word to him at all during the whole proceedings.

He smiled though at the antics of Fred, George and Ginny who were parading around the table in the kitchen doing some strange dance-like jig, all the time chanting "He got off! He got off! He got off!"

To him, Fred and George looked just like he'd expect. It was Ginny, though, that drew his eye. There was just something about her, the way her hair was bouncing and floating around her head, the colour that filled her cheeks, the way her eyes shone and the melodious tenor of her voice, it all combined to hold him fascinated.

When Hermione elbowed him and gave him a questioning look he found himself blushing. This puzzled Hermione for a moment and then a smile had crept onto her face.

Harry sighed, rolled his eyes and left, heading up to his room to get away from all the scrutiny he was under.

Luckily, to Harry's thinking, by the time dinner time had rolled around, things had calmed down considerably. Fred and George had just smiled widely and given him two thumbs up.

The thing that struck him the most, was Ginny's reaction. Though she hadn't given him two thumbs up like the twins, she had locked eyes with him and smiled at him.

Once again Harry found himself struck by the way Ginny looked and there was something in the look she gave him that made his heart beat a little faster.

He was so focused on looking at her that he actually tripped over a chair as he walked around the table to sit down. Getting up, he blushed deeply as almost everyone stared at him, looking confused and wondered what had happened.

There were two exceptions. Ginny was smiling, trying hard not to giggle and Hermione who was also smiling but hers had a more smug look to it.

All during dinner Harry felt like he was five years old or something. He dropped things, spilled his drink, twice and managed to miss his mouth with forks full of food on several occasions.

Ron asked him several times if he was okay and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him concerned looks. The twins for some reason seemed to be oblivious, while Hermione looked embarrassed for her friend. Sirius on the other hand had a knowing kind of smirk on his face.

It was Ginny's reaction that really got Harry's attention though. At first it seemed she was pointedly trying to ignore what Harry was doing. That had changed to mild amusement but by the time everyone was done eating dinner, she had an extremely thoughtful look on her face.

It was while they were eating the fine pudding that Molly had made for dessert that things became really interesting. Ginny was almost as clumsy as Harry was.

This fact had the look on Sirius' face more pronounced that ever and Hermione was looking more thoughtful, though you could tell she also found it quite amusing.

Things took a sudden turn after dinner was done. The Order of the Phoenix was scheduled to have a meeting which normally would have relegated all the kids to the parlour on the second floor; however because of Harry's unique circumstances, he was going to be allowed to attend.

This led to a discussion, between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley concerning Ron, the twins and Ginny being allowed to attend also. She had finally relented on Ron and the twins but had adamantly refused to allow Ginny to stay.

She had almost literally dragged the protesting girl from the room and the sound of their argument had been heard well after they had left the room and headed up stairs.

Harry noticed the reactions of the other kids and didn't particularly like what he saw. The twins had snickered, obviously finding the incident amusing. Ron on the other hand had a smug, superior look on his face. Hermione had at first looked concerned or at least slightly embarrassed about it but the had quickly engaged Remus Lupin in conversation like she just wanted to forget the whole thing.

He found himself irritated by their reactions. As far as he was concerned Ginny had as much right to be there as anyone and the fact she was the only one being excluded just rubbed him the wrong way.

He had to push that thought away as the meeting started but he found it kept creeping back as he listened to one boring report after another.

He forgot about it again when he stayed after the meeting broke up and he talked to Sirius and Remus. His irritation rose as it seemed to him that they kept skirting around giving his straight answers and it really spiked when Mrs. Weasley interrupted, saying they were telling him too much.

He was also disappointed that Sirius didn't fight harder to tell him more and he left after the other teens had done so.

Feeling to irritated to head to bed like Mrs. Weasley wished, he headed into the parlour. He just wanted some time to sit and calm down. He almost got into a row with the Weasley matriarch when she came in a little later and told him to head off to bed.

He explained to her he was feeling too worked up to get to sleep right at the moment. She had tried to insist but relented when he promised to go to bed soon.

He could tell she wasn't particularly pleased with him but at least she had left him alone.

He had been sitting there thinking about all he had heard and was trying to figure out what he hadn't been told. All in all he found it infuriating and it had given him a headache.

He was rubbing his forehead trying to ease the pain when he heard someone ask "Are you all right?"

Opening his eyes and putting his glasses back on he found himself staring into the warm, amazing brown eyes of Ginny. The look of genuine concern he found there struck him deeply and it brought back to the surface his thoughts about her earlier treatment.

"Just a bit of a headache," he replied tiredly.

Ginny sighed in relief, she knew how devastating the ones cause by his scar were. She came fully into the room and came over and sat down next to Harry on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I take it that things didn't go quite how you'd wished they'd gone," she stated knowingly.

Harry couldn't help but grin a little at her perception. "You're pretty smart," he said.

"Nice of you to notice," she replied but Harry could tell there was an undertone to what she had said. It took only a moment for him to figure out what it was.

Her winced as he looked at her. "Yeah, well . . . sorry about that. I'll just fall back on the standard, "I'm a bloke and that makes me rather thick," defence.""

To his surprise she laughed deeply and he found he liked the sound. Their eyes locked and he found himself smiling as he got lost in their depths.

It took a moment but she dropped her gaze, blushing a little.

"At least you got to go," she said softly, purposely focusing back on the earlier topic. She really didn't want to go where things looked like they were heading. She wasn't sure she would be able to take it if things didn't turn out how she wanted.

Not that she was expecting anything special, but a girl did have her dreams and to have them dashed right at the moment was more than she thought she could stand.

"Yeah, I guess. Not that I learned a whole bunch. It was like they were taking great pleasure in giving me obscure hints but not really saying anything," Harry replied bitterly.

"That's a shame. I wish I could help but I wasn't even there to hear anything," Ginny replied sympathetically.

Harry perked up and smiled at her. "What do you want to know,?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "You'd really tell me?" she asked a bit dubiously.

"Yes," Harry replied plainly. "I wasn't thrilled when your mum made you leave. As far as I'm concerned you had as much right to be there as anyone."

Ginny eyed him critically. "You really mean that, don't you?" she asked lowly.

Harry stared back at her, wondering why she would question him.

Ginny could see the way Harry was looking at her. "Sorry, I don't mean to question you like that. It's just that, well . . . as the youngest I'm not used to being treated like that. Everyone treats me like I'm still five or something," she said bitterly.

Harry couldn't help but run his eyes up and down her body and while she was quite slender it was obvious she had started to mature. She definitely had the beginnings of curves in all the right places.

Ginny blushed as she saw Harry's eyes traverse her body. She was well aware that she had started to mature and the thought that Harry had noticed sent a thrill running through her.

The silence hung between them for several moments before Harry tore his eyes away from her body and he blushed deeper than Ginny was.

"Sorry," he said lowly. He was embarrassed by the way his body was reacting to seeing Ginny's lithesome body encased in nothing but a nightgown and a loosely belted dressing gown.

Ginny watched as Harry squirmed uncomfortably and her eyes widened in surprise as she figured out what was happening.

Harry was having a much harder time than Ginny was aware of. With her sitting so close he was overwhelmed by her enchanting fragrance. Though it was in reality quite light, her sweet flowery scent was driving him crazy. It further fuelled his reaction to her and he found it hard to not adjust his clothing as it would let her know just what she was doing to him.

Ginny was stunned as she realized just what reaction she was causing. She had never really thought of herself as that beautiful or desirable. She'd always been something of a tom-boy. What with growing up in a house with six brothers and being so far from anyone else it had just been what was.

The realization both shocked and pleased her. For the first time in her life she felt like a woman and a desirable woman at that. Sure she knew that she still had a ways to go before she was fully grown up but she was now aware of just how far she had come from being that skinny little girl who fought with her brothers wanting to be treated just like any one of them.

It was a whole new way of looking at things and she knew she'd have to think about the change quite a bit. Still, that was for later. Right now she needed to deal with Harry and her own growing feelings.

Harry," she said softly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Harry's eyes jumped up and locked on Ginny's. "You don't want to hear what I want you to do right now," he said huskily as he blushed deeply.

Harry's answer stunned her further. She had never expected him to say something like that to her. It was really a blatant admission of the effect she was having on him.

She actually quivered as the implication hit her and her body reacted on its own. She didn't have the same outward signs that Harry's body did, but she felt things she had never felt before. Her reactions were much less visible to the outside observer but equally as noticeable to her as Harry's were to him.

She felt her own face heat as she blushed but that wasn't the only place she felt the warmth. The was a feeling much lower on her body that screamed for attention. It was her turn to squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

Ginny almost felt like an observer as she slid closer to Harry. It was as if her body had taken on a life of its own. She found the effect strange because it was as if half of herself was acting on its own while the other half was along for the ride, just watching what was happening.

The thing was, Ginny wasn't sure which side she wanted in control. The observer side kind of knew that she should probably be leaving but even that side wasn't quite sure about it.

The other side was just reacting, wanting to explore these new feelings she was having and the sense of both control and wild freeness it gave her. It was a very powerful headiness that had her mind swimming with the possibilities of where things might lead.

"What if I really want to know what you want," she whispered huskily.

Harry groaned out loud. "Merlin, Ginny," he said almost desperately. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Ginny slid closer until her leg came into contact with Harry's. "I think I have some idea," she purred.

Harry felt the sweat break out on his forehead as he fought his feelings. A part of him realized just how young he and Ginny really were but the other half was filled with a desire to hold and touch her. Wanting to unleash what he was feeling and satisfy the desire that he felt for her.

He was breathing heavily and he could feel himself shaking. He knew he was just about at the point of losing control.

Ginny's hand ran up his arm and she smiled as she watched the goose bumps form in its wake.

Harry groaned again as Ginny's hand travelled up his arm. It felt like fire, further inflaming his desire.

"Ginny," he moaned lowly. All other coherent thought beyond him.

"Harry," Ginny moaned as she pressed herself against him.

Harry fell back sideways onto the couch. His arms wrapping around Ginny as he fell, bringing her down on top of him.

Hands began to roam as lips came together, both moaning into one another's mouth.

Somehow Harry's hands ended up inside of Ginny's dressing gown and began caressing places that had never been touched by anyone besides herself and certainly not in the manner that he was. At least there was still one layer of cloth between his hands and her skin.

Ginny's hands on the other hand didn't have that barrier. One ended up enmeshed in Harry's hair while the other somehow wormed its way inside of his shirt and rubbed across the skin of his torso.

Harry hands had just left the treasures on Ginny's chest and had moved down to her hips where they grabbed onto the cloth of her nightdress and began tugging it up, wanting to gain access to her skin too.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat.

Harry and Ginny froze. There eyes opened in shock and they stared into each other's eyes.

Slowly their lips separated as they got themselves under control once more, though they didn't move from where they lay.

"Harry," they heard softly. "I'm going to leave now but I strongly suggest you both head off to your own beds once I leave."

Harry had to take several deep calming breaths before he could answer. "Okay, Sirius," he managed to reply, at least sounding something like himself.

Ginny lay on top of Harry, afraid to move as she heard Sirius leave. She had shut her eyes tightly, almost afraid to open them and look at Harry. What would he think of her now that she had thrown herself at him.

"Ginny," Harry whispered softly. "He's gone now."

Ginny just nodded her head, still fighting against opening her eyes. It wasn't until Harry gently ran his one hand through her hair that she felt herself relax.

She fought the impulse to sit up and pull away quickly, knowing that action would give Harry the wrong impression. She wanted him to know that she didn't hold him responsible or was rejecting him in any way.

Still with her eyes closed she hugged him tenderly and let herself sigh. Things had gotten so out of control so quickly and she knew she was just as much at fault as Harry, maybe even more so.

Slowly she rolled off Harry and sat up. Though she had opened her eyes she resisted looking at Harry, afraid of what she'd see. She was so frightened that she'd see a look of hatred or disgust.

She felt Harry sit up beside her and she cringed at that action, still unable to look in his direction.

"Ginny," Harry said softly and tenderly as he reached up and turned her head with a couple of his fingers.

Ginny forced herself to keep her eyes open though she was afraid of what she'd see. Finally her eyes found his and instead of all the things she had imagined she found his looking at her worriedly. There was also a sense of sadness and reticence.

"I'm so sorry for losing control like that," he said quietly.

Ginny shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry. I was the one who started everything."

Harry gave her a wan little smile. "Let's just say we both let things get out of hand," he replied.

Ginny could see a tenderness in his eyes she had never seen before. It stuck her deeply and she wondered if she'd ever see it again. Or deserved to see it at all.

Harry reached up and tenderly caressed her cheek, his eyes filled with warmth and a sense of wonderment.

Ginny leaned into his hand, taking great comfort from the simple, caring touch.

"I hope this doesn't stop us from getting to know one another better. I'd hate to think I had spoiled the chance of getting to know you by my unthinking actions," he said softly.

"But I'm the one," Ginny started to say, but Harry silenced her with a finger.

"I though we already went over that," he said with a trace of humour.

Ginny gave him a small nod accompanied by a small smile, letting him know that she understood.

Harry stood up and offered a hand to her. She took it and allowed him to help pull her to her feet.

They stared at each other for a moment. Surprisingly neither blushed or felt uncomfortable. Both had small smiles on their faces.

"It's probably best if we do what Sirius suggested," Harry said, keeping a hold of Ginny's hand.

Ginny nodded to him in agreement.

Slowly, at virtually the same time, they leaned in and hugged each other. It was a warm hug, filled with emotion.

Once they separated, Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes. There was so much he wanted to say but he knew that this wasn't the time.

"Good night," he whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. There was so much she wanted to say and if she admitted it to herself, hear. But like Harry, she realized this wasn't the time.

"Good night, Harry. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow," she said, her eyes filled with warmth.

Harry sighed in relief, at least for now he knew that he hadn't messed up his chances with Ginny. Hopefully that wouldn't change overnight.

They held hands until the got to the top of the stairway on the floor where their rooms were. They paused for a moment, sharing a look and a smile.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand and watched as she went down the hall and opened the door to her room. She glanced back and smiled when she saw him still standing in the hall by the door to his room.

Harry gave her a little nod and they both entered their rooms. Harry was glad that her heard Ron's soft snores. He really would have hated to try and come up with something to say if his mate had asked him where he had been.

He changed quickly and climbed into bed. As he settled down and closed his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Sirius hadn't interrupted. Unbeknownst to him, Ginny was doing the exact same thing in her own bed down the hall.


	130. Courage

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Courage**

Harry sat out back of his current place of residence and thought back about the last couple months. After close to nine months on the run, he had finally done it. He had finished off Voldemort or Tom as he now called him. Some time during those terror filled days when they had been off hunting down and destroying the Horcruxes he had learned all about the life of the erstwhile Dark Lord and discovered his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Though there had been similarities in their lives, they had gone in totally different directions. Where he had become one of the Light's most ardent fighters, Tom had chosen to follow the Dark Arts.

After those first hectic days following the death of Riddle and all his Death Eaters, he along with the rest of the Weasleys and his other close friend, Hermione Granger, had returned to the Weasley familial home, the Burrow.

And while still the same building, it wasn't the same home. It was as if a Dementor had taken up residence, sucking all the happiness from the place.

This was the result of the death of Fred Weasley, one half of the amazing, fun-loving Twins that had brought so much joy into the lives of everyone they ran across. Well except maybe the Slytherins.

Fred along with George, the other twin, had been pranksters at heart. They had had such an indomitable spirit it was hard to believe he was actually gone. Never again to bring a laugh or smile to someone's face.

Harry knew that wasn't quite a true statement as there had been a few times when he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been off alone that they had haltingly talked about the departed Fred and remembered something that he had done to someone in the past. They had shared wan smiles and half-hearted laughs and he knew that would only increase.

He realized that with time, the pain of his loss would diminish and the memories of when he was alive and pulling pranks would drive the hurt of his loss into the back ground. But that he knew wouldn't take place for quite a while.

While George was the most affected, Mrs. Weasley was almost as devastated by his death. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile or laugh. In fact she seemed to be crying most of the time, and if not actually crying you could tell she had been doing so recently.

She had also slowed down considerably. Where before she had bustled around, taking care of everyone, she now moved around as if she was in a daze and just going through the motions.

True, no one was back to their former selves, all showing signs of mourning the loss of Fred but they seemed to be handling it much better than Mrs. Weasley.

Harry found himself smiling as the one bright spot in his life appeared coming out of the door and headed right for him. Ginny, his beloved Ginny, made her way down and joined him on the bench in the back garden.

He knew it was because of her that he was doing as well as he was.

"Hey, Love," he greeted her as she came up to him.

"I thought I'd find you out here," she said softly, giving him a smile. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just needed to get out of the house for a while," he replied.

"I know, me too," she said with a sigh. "I wish I knew what to do about Mum. I know Fred's death has been hard on her but it's time to start putting it behind her. I mean the rest of us have," she said, leaving George's condition out of it. Somehow she knew it would be tougher on her brother than everyone else. How could you lose your other half and not be permanently affected.

Harry sighed, thinking about Mrs. Weasley's situation. He wished he had an answer for Ginny but he, like everyone else was at a loss at what to do.

Ginny sighed too, but this time in exasperation. "I don't expect you to have an answer," she chided gently. Like so many times recently, she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle lowly. "Sorry dear. It's a guy thing. We like to fix things."

Harry once more thought back on the past couple of months, this time concentrating on the memories involving the warm wonderful witch at his side.

They had taken many long walks hand-in-hand, sometimes talking softly, other times in complete silence, each just taking comfort in being together as they dealt with the demons they faced each and every day.

It was one of the things that he knew was the reason they were doing as well as they were. That wasn't to say they were better by a long shot, but it did help and he knew that they'd continue to use that particular type of therapy.

He smiled as once again Ginny seemed to be reading his mind. She rose and extended her hand to him. "Come on, lets take a walk."

Harry let her help pull him to his feet and hand in hand they headed off to one of their favourite spots, down by the pond where they let the tranquillity of the place fill them with a sense of peace that they seemed unable to find almost anywhere else.

It wasn't until dinner time that Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow. Besides talking and just enjoying being together they had indulged in the other form of therapy that they employed. Namely snogging, but that's as far as it ever went. They were taking things slowly in building their relationship.

Yes, they both found it a bit frustrating at times but they knew that in the long run it was the best thing. They actually found it a bit humorous as they were certain that there were several people who thought that they had taken things further than they had. They also hadn't done anything to dissuade anyone from their thoughts.

They had just enough time to get cleaned up before everyone gathered for dinner. As they sat down they were slightly surprised to see George join them. He had been keeping himself holed up in his room and rarely ventured forth when anyone was awake.

Ginny shared a sad look with Harry. George looked so unkempt that he was barely recognizable.

His hair fell long and dank, his skin was white and pasty, plus his cheeks were shrunken in, giving him an almost skeletal look.

Molly placed dinner on the table and while there was plenty, it wasn't up to her previous standards. The meal passed in a slightly oppressive silence. The few attempts at conversation had died awkwardly.

The one good thing was that George actually ate something as opposed to just pushing it around on his plate like he had done the few other times he had joined everyone at meal times.

Everyone was further pleased when he joined them in the parlour after dinner instead of heading off to his room.

Harry and Ginny settled onto the couch with Ginny snuggled tight into Harry's side. Mr. Weasley had the wireless playing softly in the background, listening to some soft music that lent a peaceful atmosphere to the room.

Hermione was curled up in a chair reading a book, go figure. Nearby Ron and Percy were playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

Molly was sitting in her rocking chair near the fireplace, busy knitting a jumper.

Ginny saw her mother glance at George every once and a while, almost as if to reassure herself that he was actually there.

George had flopped into the chair at the opposite end of the couch from where Molly's rocker was. He was just staring into the low flames that they kept going to keep the floo connection available.

Ginny looked around the room and a small smile formed on her face. Though things were still subdued she felt that the oppressive air of melancholy had lifted just a bit.

It was still pretty early when she and Harry rose and headed up the stairs.

Molly watched as Ginny and Harry rose from the couch and headed up to Ginny's room. Though she didn't like it, she knew they did nothing but sleep in each other's arms, she knew that they needed to be together and that let her accept the situation.

She gave a small smile, the first that anyone remembered seeing for a long time. Though Harry and Ginny were young, she knew in her heart that they would be together from now on. It was one of the reasons she tolerated their behaviour.

One of the others was she knew that they both suffered from nightmares. Though they were very careful in trying to hide the fact, Molly had discovered their secret.

She hadn't done so intentionally, she had accidentally overheard them talking on a couple of occasions. She had kept that information to herself not knowing what to do to help.

She was aware that they cast several charms on their room as to not disturb the other members of the household. To her that was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that no one else was awoken but also a curse because she didn't know the extent of the problem they were having.

It was much later in the hours between midnight and dawn when Ginny was awoken by Harry's screams. As gently as she could she awoke him from his nightmare.

He took one heartbreaking look at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sobbing, he took what comfort he could from her loving embrace.

As always Ginny asked him if he wanted to talk about it after he had calmed down and as always Harry initially said no. Then he hesitantly began to speak, telling her about the latest horrific dream that he had.

Sometimes it was about actual events that had taken place. The deaths of Fred, Remus and Tonks during the final battle being one of the most frequent. Other times it was just a chaotic imaginary dream of some atrocity. Most seemed to centre around Ginny and what might have happened to her.

Early on they had decided to tell each other everything, trying to leave out nothing as it seemed to help them deal with the nightmares better. It was something that they'd never have been able to do with anyone else.

Ginny watched as Harry fell back into a troubled sleep. If it wasn't his nightmare, it was hers that shattered their sleep, often both having them the same night. She fought the feeling that nothing would ever be right again and with a sigh, she laid down, wrapping herself around her love, hoping that they'd sleep through the rest of the night undisturbed.

Fortunately her wish came true and they slept the rest of the night undisturbed. Though both were tired, they got up and joined the rest of the family for breakfast.

After finishing eating, Harry and Ginny headed out for another walk. It was a gorgeous day for late July. The Sun was shining brightly and since it was early it wasn't too hot yet.

They took the long way around to the pond, circling up around the makeshift Quidditch pitch and the orchard before ending up at their favourite spot.

To their surprise George was there. Ginny was glad to see him out of the house and looking a bit better than he had. Though he was still quite pale he had started to put back on some of the weight he had lost.

Harry glanced at Ginny who stared back at him for a moment before giving him a nod.

"Hey George," he said as he approached him.

George had been lost in thought and looked up in surprise. "Hi," he said softly. Seeing them hand-in-hand, he began to stand. "I guess I'll leave you two alone," he said softly.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you," Harry said, motioning him to sit back down.

George looked at him curiously but did as he was asked.

"As your financial backer," Harry said in a perfect pompous imitation of Percy, "I feel it's time we reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Ginny held her breath as she saw the startled look on her brother's face. Then to her surprise a miracle happened. George's eyes crinkled and he smiled at Harry. The smile changed into a chuckle which morphed into a deep laugh.

Ginny smiled at Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug.

It took a few moments but George eventually got his laughter under control though he was still smiling widely.

"Thank you Harry," he said with genuine affection. "I needed that." He stared out across the pond for a second before turning his attention back to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm sure Fred would be pranking me twelve ways from Sunday for how I've been acting. We actually talked about what we'd do if one of us didn't survive and I'm ashamed to say I haven't been following through on what we said."

The ice broken, Harry and Ginny sat down with George and spent the next hour talking about what they needed to do to get the store back up and running.

Though Ginny tried to just sit back and listen to them making plans, Harry and to some extent George asked her opinion on many occasions. She was amazed at how much they listened to her and appreciated her help. Though when she looked back at it, she wasn't that surprised. Harry always included her and trusted her input and of all her brothers, the Twins had been her biggest supporters.

Their talk done, George headed back up to the Burrow to get cleaned up while Harry and Ginny remained at the pond to talk and indulge themselves in their favourite form of therapy.

It was after lunch when they announced their plans to head over to Diagon Alley and start cleaning up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. To say everyone was surprised would be a huge understatement.

Best of all was the reaction by Molly. She had squealed with delight and rushed George, taking him into one of her bone crushing hugs. She had tears running down her cheeks but for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy.

After he was able to extricate himself from his mother's embrace, he looked at Harry and dead-panned "I'm not sure I can go now."

When everyone looked at him in shock, he added "I think I need to go to St. Mungo's. I'm pretty sure I have several broken ribs."

Everyone laughed except Molly. She blushed slightly and playfully swatted his arm. "Oh You!" she chided, but she did have a smile on her face.

Harry shared a smile with Ginny. He realized at that moment that they would all recover. Though there was still a ways to go, they had taken a important first step. His only regret was that Arthur wasn't there to enjoy the moment as he was at work.

George along with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way to Diagon Alley and ultimately the shop.

Harry was happy to see that most of the shops had reopened and though there weren't a large number of people out and about, there were enough to make the place look busy.

As they entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes they all stopped and took in the mess. The shop had been thoroughly trashed but on close inspection it wasn't as bad as it initially looked.

The contents of the shelves lay scattered and destroyed on the floor but the shelves themselves were in fine shape.

The back room wasn't in much better shape but fortunately the store room where they kept all of the raw materials was untouched.

George handed everyone a pair of Dragon hide gloves, cautioning them that since everything was broken and mashed together on the floor, they couldn't be too careful as some of the things didn't react well together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing a thorough job of cleaning up the mess that the Death Eaters had left and by the time they needed to be heading back to the Burrow for dinner, they had made impressive headway.

They had managed to clear away all the debris from both the shop and back room along with repairing what minor damage had been done to the fixtures and walls.

George had just gone back to get something from the office, which up till then they hadn't even looked at. Harry and Ginny went to get him and drag him home for dinner.

They were surprised to hear voices coming from the office. Since they thought that George was alone, they approached the office cautiously.

Peeking in the door they were taken totally by surprise. George had tears running down his cheeks as he talked to the other occupant in the room.

There on the wall hung a portrait of Fred.

"Since you're alone," the heard Fred say. "I take it I'm no longer among the living."

George glanced at Harry and Ginny, motioning for them to join him in the office. "I'd forgotten we commissioned these," he said emotionally.

Fred looked at Harry and Ginny with a huge smile. "Hey sis," he said brightly. "How's The-Boy-Who-Lived treating you?"

Ginny was blinking back her own tears but smiled at her departed brother. "He's treating me really well cause he knows what I'd do if he didn't," she said humorously.

"Is that right," he replied, giving Harry a wink. "What do you have to say to that?" he asked him.

"Oh no!" Harry said with a smile. "I'm not stepping into that one."

"Good move, Potter," Ginny said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

They kidded one another for several minutes and it was finally Fed who said "Shouldn't you all be heading back to the Burrow for dinner?"

When they looked at him incredulously he rolled his eyes and pointed behind them. "There's a clock on the wall. I swear you're all as dumb as flobberworms."

After they stopped laughing they got ready to leave. George looked at his brother's image. "I'll be seeing you," he said emotionally.

Fred just nodded with a serene smile on his face. "I know," he replied softly.

The next week passed quickly as they worked on restocking the shop. For some reason Hermione had begged off on returning to help with that task. Harry was pretty certain that is was she didn't agree with all the prank items but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

That meant it fell to Ginny, with Harry's assistance, to make most of the potions required. Harry actually learned a lot by helping her. George did help on occasion but he ended up admitting that Fred was actually the one who was better at potions.

So Harry and Ginny worked diligently, with instruction from Fred's portrait, in making all the required potions while George helped Ron restock the shelves as items became available.

Harry was actually in awe watching Ginny work. She normally had three or four cauldrons going at once and occasionally as many as six. She floated from cauldron to cauldron, mixing, adding ingredients, or adjusting the flame as needed, never once spoiling a potion.

As the end of July approached, Mrs. Weasley asked Harry what he wanted for for his birthday dinner. Harry had vehemently stated he didn't want anything special done for his birthday and he cringed when he saw the crestfallen look that enveloped the Weasley matriarch's face but he refused to change his mind.

That was till later that night when he and Ginny had entered their room to get ready for bed. With one look at Ginny, Harry knew he was in trouble. It wasn't that she looked mad at him, it was more the fact at how disappointed she looked.

"Harry, I know you don't want anything special for your birthday, but the thing you need to realize is that we all need something to celebrate," she explained sadly. "Your birthday is the perfect opportunity for that to happen."

Harry sat down on the bed heavily. He knew he hadn't looked at it from that perspective and deep down he knew Ginny was right.

He looked up at Ginny apologetically. "I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't look at it like that."

Ginny's brilliant smile was all he needed to know that he had made the right decision.

They got changed and snuggled together in bed.

"I'll speak to Mum in the morning," he informed Ginny.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," she murmured as she kissed him.

As Ginny drifted off to sleep, Harry thought about the indomitable spirit that his adopted family had and the courage it took to deal with all they had been through.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about all they had done for him and especially the woman he held in his arms. Ginny was the key to it all, at least as far as he was concerned and not for the first time he was glad that he had her in his life.


	131. What Price the Hero

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A/N: Something a little different. This is something that came to me as a possible new story idea. What do you think? Is it worth pursuing or just leave it as an alternate ending to canon. Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **What Price the Hero**

 **The Beginning After the End of the End**

 _Avada Kedavra – Expelliarmus_

The two spells sent at the same time met at mid room. The green rebounded off the red and everyone stood stunned as the Dark Lord fell to his own spell, his wand flying across the room, snatched out of mid-air by his opponent.

Everyone in the room exploded with joy, screaming and shouting as Voldemort, the most evil Wizard in generations fell dead. That is all but two.

Harry Potter stood, looking down at the wand he had caught. The Elder Wand, The Death Stick, The Wand of Destiny and whatever other names it had garnered during its long and deadly history and he felt nothing but disgust. For all its power it could not give him back what he lost,. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and all the others who had died so that he might live and finally defeat Tom Riddle for good.

He glanced around as the people swarmed him, patting him on the back, trying to shake his hand, touching, pushing, clutching, shoving, pulling, he felt he couldn't breath and all he wanted to do was scream for them to get away and leave him alone.

Ginny Weasley, ex-girlfriend, watched as the people descended on Harry trying to touch him, congratulate him on his victory, but she could see the anguish in his face and it brought her to the point of tears. He had given so much already and was being asked for even more.

She tried to force her way to him but the crowd was too thick. She came upon her brother Ron, who had a look of jubilation on his face. "We did it! We did it!" he shouted. "V-Vold-de-mort is dead! We did it!"

Ginny looked at him in disgust. " _"You didn't do it,"_ she thought. _"Harry did. Even though we all helped if it wasn't for Harry nothing would have been done. He led us. It was his bravery, his drive. Without him we would have failed." S_ he pushed past him, hoping to get to Harry before he disappeared.

Ron looked at his sister, stunned for the moment, not understanding what was the matter with her. Didn't she understand that the Dark Lord was dead and that they'd won?

Shaking his head and thinking his sister was crazy. Putting her out of his mind he turned back to the next nearest person and with a huge smile, shouted "We did it!"

Ginny continued to fight through the crowd, forcing her way closer to Harry. She could just barely see the top of his messy hair, working his way towards the doors.

She felt someone grab her arm and turned to see Hermione who gave her a perplexed look. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny tore her arm free. "Harry," was all she said in reply. Turning back she began to force her way through the crowd again.

Hermione looked at the retreating Ginny, torn between wanting to go with her and find Harry and her desire to get to Ron. In the end, she chose to go find Ron, leaving Harry to Ginny for the moment.

Luckily the crowd began to thin and Ginny was just able to catch a sight of Harry as he slipped out the doors of the Great Hall into the entrance way. With a burst of speed and having to shove a couple of people forcefully out of her way, she made it to the entrance just in time to see Harry exit out onto the grounds.

"Harry!" she shouted, hoping to stop him.

Running now that she was free of the mass of people, she burst out of the doors. She was glad to see Harry just a short distance away. He was standing there, his head hung down and she didn't know if he had stopped to wait for her or he had just ground to a halt.

"Harry," she called out again, a bit softer. She was pleased to see him lift his head and turn around slowly. Her eyes met his and she cringed at the amount of sadness and pain she found in them.

Not slowing, she ran up to him and took him in her arms, hitting him so hard he stumble backward a couple of steps.

Slowly his arms came up around her and he gave her a tired hug. She felt him shudder, a ragged breath leaving his body and it tore her heart out.

Eventually he released her and tried to turn towards the Gates once more.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked with great concern, grabbing his hand to keep him from moving.

Harry looked at her and then over her shoulder back towards Hogwarts. "I can't stay here," he said lowly, his voice sounding both exhausted and filled with pain.

Ginny looked at him in distress. "Don't leave me behind again," she pleaded softly.

Harry's emerald eyes, so full of anguish, rode up and met her brown ones and he saw the same depth of pain in hers that he felt. Giving her hand a squeeze and with a sad smile, her gave her a tug, leading her towards the Gates and away from the celebration behind them.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief, Harry wasn't leaving her behind again.

 **Harry + Ginny**

It wasn't till hours later that anyone noticed they weren't around. Though they were slightly worried, Hermione explained that she thought that they had probably just gone off to reunite in private. She was sure that they'd turn up later, the morning at the latest.

Though Mrs. Weasley fussed a little, she finally agreed, leaving the others to go sit by Fred's body and try to console George who wouldn't leave his twin's side.

It was the next morning when things came to a head when the couldn't be found. A search of the castle revealed nothing, no one had seen them since the previous morning at the conclusion of the battle.

Harry and Ginny had disappeared.


	132. A Chance Encounter

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Chance Encounter**

Six year old Harry Potter sat quietly on the bus with the rest of his second year class. They were headed into London on a school trip to the British Museum. He was scrunched up trying to be as small as possible as he stared out the window.

Further back in the bus he could hear the loud voices of his cousin Dudley and his friends causing trouble. He knew if they weren't careful that one of the teachers were going to overhear and come back and yell at them.

Sure enough, not two minutes later Mr. Thomas came down the aisle, a frown on his face. His eyes darted to Harry for a moment as he passed.

"Mr. Dursley, Mr. Polkiss," he barked, though he also eyed Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon, the three other members of Dudley's little gang. "Settle down or it will be a mark against you all when we get back to school. I'm sure your parents will love waiting for you while you serve detention too."

Dudley put on his innocent face, the one that usually worked when dealing with the teachers, though his usual target was Mrs. Brown who Harry thought was possibly going senile because she always bought whatever load of shite that Dudley was pitching.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thomas," he said as sweetly as you please. "I was just trying to get my cousin to behave himself."

Harry saw the other four members of the gang nodding their heads like a line of bobble-head dolls.

"Really, Mr. Dursley? I happen to know that your cousin is sitting well up in the bus and when I went past him he was behaving just fine," Mr. Thomas said harshly.

Harry almost laughed out loud as he looked at the five of them. Dudley was blushing deeply while the other four looked like a matched set, with eyes wide and mouths open.

Apparently he was so dim that he didn't realize that if he was going to blame the noise on Harry he should at least be in the general vicinity.

Dudley's mouth was gaping like a fish as he tried to think of something to say but he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack and not very quick witted so he was coming up blank.

"I don't want to hear any of you again either from here to the museum or on the trip back to school. Do I make myself clear?" the man growled in displeasure.

Though unhappy about the situation, all Dudley and his little friends could do was nod their heads, though Dudley was silently vowing to make Harry pay for the trouble he had gotten into, no matter that Harry wasn't involved at all.

Luckily for them their patience or short memory spans weren't tested severely as the bus arrived at the museum less than ten minutes later.

Harry knew enough to avoid wherever his cousin was so he skirted the edge of the group to keep as many students between them.

There were three different classes so there was about seventy-five students in all. They were broken up into groups of around fifteen and Harry was pleased when he managed to get into a different group from his cousin and his friends.

Each group of students had a teacher with them and they were assigned to a Museum Volunteer that would accompany each group and explain the collections they were going to see.

Since Harry didn't have any friends to hang out with he chose to stay close the the Volunteer at the front of the group while the teacher stayed at the back to make sure that no one fell behind.

Things were going quite well. Harry was enjoying himself immensely. Without having to worry about his cousin he was absorbed in what the Volunteer had to say about each exhibit they visited.

It was when the entered the Hall that contained the Egyptian artefacts that something happened. They had progressed about half way down the long hall when Harry noticed a family off to the one side.

For some reason he couldn't explain he seemed to be drawn to them. It was a group of redheads. A mother and father along with seven children. There were six boys and one girl, who was obviously the youngest.

The oldest boy was obviously very enthralled with the exhibit as he was animately looking at each artefact and talking excitedly. The next oldest seemed bored with everything and looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

The next oldest was paying attention but seemed rather pompous and looked aghast at how his oldest brother was acting in a place as prestigious as the museum.

Harry chuckled lowly when he looked at the next pair. They were twins and seemed to be a real handful as the mother seemed quite exasperated with them as she tried to keep them under control.

The youngest boy looked bored too, but unlike his older brother who was bored, he had a very surly look about him.

Harry's eyes then fell on the young girl and suddenly everything changed in an instant. It was almost the like the young girl could feel his gaze on her. She looked up from the case she was looking into and gazed back at himself

When their eyes met, it was like everyone else had ceased to exist.

Harry stood there transfixed. It was as if there was some kind of connection between them. Unknowingly he took a step towards her.

For whatever reason, as his school group moved off towards the next display, no one seemed to notice that Harry didn't follow.

The girl's family began to move too, though the young girl was just as frozen as Harry was. This caused the youngest boy to plough right into her because he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going.

In doing so he knocked the girl down and instead of helping her to her feet he said something to her. It obviously wasn't nice as he had a sneering look on his face and it brought tears to the young girl's eyes.

As with Harry, no one else of the little family seemed to notice that the girl wasn't following them.

Harry rushed over and offered the girl his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly with great concern.

The girl sighed sadly as she stood. She glanced down at her forearm that had a bruise forming from where she had hit the display case as she fell.

"I've had worse," she said with a small shrug. Though Harry could see her fighting her tears.

She then looked back up into Harry eyes and smiled. "Thanks for coming over and helping me up," she said with a small blush.

Harry looked at her sadly. "Yeah, well, I hate it when I see someone getting bullied," he said quietly.

She sighed, trying to think of just what to say. Her brother Ron wasn't always a prat, but he did let his temper get the better of him especially when he was doing something he didn't want to be doing, such as visiting the Museum.

Deciding to forget about her brother, she held out her hand. "I'm Ginny, by the way," she said with a smile.

Harry shook her hand, "Harry," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Ginny said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Harry replied.

As they talked they began to follow in the general direction that her family had gone.

"So you like all this Egyptian stuff?" Harry asked, genuinely curios.

"Yeah, I find it really interesting but not as much as my brother, Bill. He's absolutely bonkers about the stuff," Ginny replied with a giggle. "In fact he wants to get a job working in Egypt once he finishes school."

"What? Like an archaeologist or something?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," she replied, not knowing how to explain his wanting to be a Curse Breaker to someone she assumed was a muggle.

As they walked and talked, stopping to look at the exhibits, Ginny kept glancing at Harry. There was just something about the boy. First off was the unexplained draw that she felt. She had never experienced anything like it before. Of course she was only five and didn't have a lot of experience in meeting new people. Still it was quite something.

Though he was being very nice and interested in the exhibits, she could detect an underlying sense of sadness and she wondered what could be the cause.

She had to stifle a giggle. He certainly wasn't all that much to look at. She was pretty sure he was at least one year older than she was, but he was barely taller than she was. He had an unkempt air about him, his oversized, worn clothes and trainers, along with his slightly bent glasses being the give-away.

His hair was very messy, standing up all over the place. Though there were his eyes. They were something totally different. A startling shade of green that held such warmth and intelligence.

They were nearing the end of the gallery when Harry suddenly stopped, wide-eyed and pulled Ginny behind a rather large statue.

Ginny peeked at what Harry had seen. It was another group of students entering the hall. When she looked questioningly at Harry he gave her a sheepish look.

"My cousin and his little gang are in that group," he explained. "He and I don't get along all that well and I just didn't want to have to deal with him."

What he left unsaid was that he was concerned what Dudley might have done had he seen Harry with Ginny.

As he edged his way around the statue to keep it between him and his cousin, he unconsciously wiped his forehead as he began to perspire. In doing so, he inadvertently exposed the scar.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She suddenly knew just who "Harry" was. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter. The one who she had her father or older brothers read to her about almost every night.

Harry flinched when he saw Ginny staring at his scar. He blushed as he hastily brushed his hair back down to hide it.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I know it's not nice to look at."

Ginny just slowly shook her head. She reached up and parted her fringe exposing her forehead.

There, she showed him a faded red mark in the exact same spot on her that was the identical shape of his scar.

Harry stared at it stunned. His mind was a whirl with chaotic thoughts. "How?" he managed to whisper.

"I don't know," Ginny said sadly. "All my mum has said is that she'll explain it when I'm older."

She had a sudden flash of understanding. The connection she felt with him and why she felt drawn to him made sense.

"Harry!" she said breathlessly. "There's something I . . . " she began.

"Ginny! There you are," her brother Percy said unhappily. "Everyone is looking for you. It's very irresponsible for you to wander off at your age."

He came over and grabbed her hand and began to drag her way, not before he looked disapprovingly at Harry.

Ginny gave Harry a sad apologetic look as she was dragged away. "Goodbye Harry," she said sadly.

"Goodbye Ginny," Harry said softly. For some reason he couldn't explain it felt like part of himself was been taken away.

As fate would have it, just at that moment the group he had been part of passed by the exit to the gallery and he rejoined it without anyone noticing.

Though they remained at the museum for another hour, Harry barely noticed. His thoughts were focused on the slight young girl, Ginny who had come and gone from his life so quickly.

It saddened him because for the first time in his life he had felt a connection with someone, even if only for a brief time. The only consolation he took was for some unknown reason he was sure that they'd meet again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: I want to thank all the people who have left comments regarding the previous chapter. I want to clarify that I will be adding it to the list of stories that I am working on but will wait to pursue it till some of my other older works are completed.**


	133. A Christmas Announcement

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Christmas Announcement**

Harry Potter stood on platform 9 3/4's reminiscing about his experiences of Riding the Hogwarts Express to and from school. They were mainly happy memories if he discounted the time the Dementors came on board and his usual run ins with Draco Malfoy.

His fondest memories were the ones that featured Ron, Hermione and Ginny, especially Ginny.

"Hi Harry," he heard, breaking him out of his reminiscing.

Truing his head he saw Hermione with Ron trailing behind coming over toward him.

Hermione looked around, a slightly puzzled expression on her face. "Where's Ginny?" she asked, looking perplexed.

"She decided to stay at home," Harry explained.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Everything is fine," Harry reassured his bushy-haired friend. " _If they only knew,"_ he thought with a smile.

"So are you all set for Christmas?" Hermione asked, changing the subject as she could see that Harry wasn't going to say anything about the fact that Ginny wasn't there.

"Just about," Harry replied with a smile. "I just have a couple of bits and bobs to pick up and then I'll be done."

Hermione sighed, looking over her shoulder at her husband. "I wish I had it so easy. Someone is so difficult to shop for," she said, glaring slightly at Ron.

Harry laughed at her. "Just buy him something food related and you can't go wrong and if you don't want to do that pick something Quidditch related."

"But I do that every year," Hermione moaned.

Harry just shrugged at her. "I say whatever works, but that's just my opinion," he said with a smirk.

Ron finally made his way over to Harry and Hermione. He had stopped to talk to Hannah Longbottom on the way.

"Hey Mate," Ron said in greeting. "Where's my sister?"

"She stayed home," Harry informed him.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked offhandedly.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If you'd been here earlier you would have heard me say that everything is fine," he repeated.

Ron nodded and then glanced at his wife. "Can I talk to you later?" he asked softly, hoping that Hermione wouldn't hear.

Harry chuckled at his friend. "If you're going to ask me what to buy for Hermione for Christmas, don't bother. You've been married long enough to figure that out for yourself. If you're really desperate ask Ginny."

Ron looked at Harry horrified. He knew that there was no way he would ask Ginny for help. He'd never hear the end of it.

Harry smirked as he saw Hermione glaring at her husband. Obviously Ron hadn't been as quiet as he thought and Harry knew that she had overheard.

Before she could say anything the sound of a train whistle sounded and they looked up the tracks to see the bright red engine of the Hogwarts Express coming into view.

Hermione took the opportunity of Ron's distraction to elbow him not so gently in the ribs. "We'll talk later," she growled lowly.

Ron grimaced as he rubbed his ribs, looking imploringly at Harry. Harry just stared back at him with a look that said "Don't get me involved if you know what's good for you."

Ron sighed, knowing he was in for another of his wife's lectures.

Fortunately the Express rolled to a stop and children began to pour off it in droves.

"Daddy!" they heard someone squeal.

Harry had hardly any time to prepare himself before a little blur with red hair ploughed into him. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, Lily.

"How did your first term go?" he asked. He actually knew how well she had done because of a chance conversation he had managed to have with Minerva McGonagall, the current Headmistress.

"Oh, it as wonderful and I'm sure I did well on all my end of term exams," Lily said excitedly. "I was having a little trouble with Transfiguration but Aunt Minnie gave me a few tips and I'm sure I did really well after that."

Harry smiled at Lily calling Minerva, Aunt Minnie. It was something she had started several years ago and obviously she still did even if she was now her Headmistress. He remembered the first time she had done it when Minerva was visiting the Potter household.

He and Ginny had shared a look, trying desperately not to break out in laughter. They were quite surprised when the normally stern woman had smiled and accepted the nickname without a fuss.

What was really funny was the horrified look on James' face when she had done so. It was something that they still laughed about to this very day.

They were shortly joined by the rest of the children they were waiting for. James, Albus, Rose and Hugo showed up within moments of each other.

Harry noticed that James had a rather smug look on his face and he wondered what he had gotten up to on the train. From the look on Albus' face he knew what it was but it was a look that said he didn't really approve but he was also a little in awe of his older brother.

Harry just shook his head, he really didn't want to know.

It was Lily who noticed the absence of their mother. "Where's Mum?" she asked with a small frown.

"She's at home and before you get all worked up, everything is fine," Harry reassured her.

Lily eyed him speculatively, causing Harry to groan internally while keeping a straight face. Lily was too much like her mother as she could sense when something wasn't quite right or someone was telling her something that didn't quite add up.

In no time at all they got their trunks, owls, and in Rose's case, cat all sorted they headed for the barrier.

Once through they said their goodbyes, the Weasleys heading in one direction and the Potter's in the other.

Harry had managed to find a parking space close by so that they were packed up and ready to go in no time at all.

He was surprised when James climbed in the back, joining Albus instead of taking the front seat. When he looked at his oldest with a raised eyebrow James had shrugged his shoulders and said, "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I thought I'd take a kip on the way home."

Harry eyed him pointedly. "I'm not going to be hearing from Professor McGonagall, am I?" he asked tersely.

James reddened and glanced at his father before looking at the floor. "No, well at least I don't think so," he admitted.

Harry shook his head and managed to keep from chuckling in amusement. "Well, I just hope your mother doesn't find out," he said sternly, though if you looked closely you could see the corners of his mouth twitch.

Lily joined him in the front seat since James had climbed in the back. They had been driving for about ten minutes when Lily glanced in the back. She saw that both James and Albus had fallen asleep.

She then looked at Harry. "Is Mum really okay?" she asked with great concern.

Harry glanced at his daughter and couldn't help but smile. 'Yes dear, Mum is just fine."

"Then why wasn't she there to meet us?" she asked shrewdly. "If nothing is the matter she would have been there."

Harry sighed but couldn't hide his amusement. He glanced in the rear-view mirror to make sure that his sons were really asleep.

"Well if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you a little," he said softly.

Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled widely. She loved it when she found out things her brothers didn't. "I promise not to tell anyone," she said breathlessly.

"Mum and I have an announcement to make and we wanted you kids to be the first to know," Harry explained. "But don't worry it's a good thing."

Lily listened intently, she had worried at the first part of what her father had said but relaxed when he added the second. She sat there looking very pensive for several moments but then her eyes lit up and she stared at her father in surprise.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He glanced once more in the mirror but James just stirred a little before settling back down, never waking.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I promised your Mum I wouldn't say a word and . . ."

"I know," Lily said smugly. "You never break your promises to her."

"That's right, but don't worry. You'll find out as soon as we get home," Harry said with a smile.

"That's okay. I'm not worried. I'm sure I know what it is and all I can say is I'm really excited and happy," Lily said knowingly.

They spent the rest of the trip home talking about Lily's classes and how she was doing. Lily went into great detail talking about all her classes and how much fun she found them.

What Harry didn't tell her was that Minerva had told him and Ginny just how well Lily was doing. Her class work had her in the top ten and if she did as well as expected on her exams, she would end up in the top five.

When they finally got home Harry had to rouse James and Albus and by the time they were getting out of the car, Lily had grabbed her trunk and was almost all the way to the door.

Harry smiled as she saw Ginny standing in the doorway, a large smile on her face as she welcomed her daughter home.

He saw them talking animately and he just hoped that Lily didn't let slip that he had let her know at least a little of their secret.

When they were all in the house he watched as Ginny called the kids down into the parlour. He could tell she was slightly nervous, though he was pretty sure she needn't be.

He was pretty sure James would just shrug it off, while Albus would probably just accept it rather stoically. Lily he was sure would be excited beyond belief and he was fairly certain that she had figured it out already.

Ginny took a deep breath as she prepared to tell her children their news. Knowing none of them liked to beat around the bush, she got right to it.

"We wanted you to be the first to know that I'm. . ." she said.

"Having a baby!" Lily squealed.

Ginny looked at her daughter in surprise before giving Harry a glare.

Harry stared back at her wide-eyed. He grimaced slightly and shrugged his shoulders, bringing his hands up in front of him as if to ward off a blow.

Ginny couldn't help herself and began to chuckle. "Actually it babies. I'm having twins," she informed them.

Lily was up out of her seat like she had been catapulted out of it. She ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Once they parted, Lily looked over at her father rather sheepishly. "Sorry Daddy," she said contritely.

Ginny was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow but she had a huge smirk on her face so Harry knew he wasn't in too much trouble.

Just then James looked at his parents, his eyes wide. "You mean you and Dad did . . ." he said in horror.

Ginny almost lost it and she had to struggle not to burst out laughing. "Yes, your father and I made the babies in the normal way."

James' face screwed up and he said "Ewwwwww. I really didn't need to know that."

Harry was almost as bad off as Ginny was and he shook his head as he remembered back to this past summer when James had turned fifteen and Ginny made him have the dreaded "Talk" with his eldest.

Albus just sat there looking back and forth between his brother and his parents. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he just shrugged. "That's great," he finally said. Then he added "When's dinner?" causing Harry and Ginny to stare at one another before bursting out in laughter.

Ginny finally calmed down enough to say "Dinner will be on the table in about half an hour."

Albus nodded and head off to his room.

Harry looked at James who was still staring at his parents, shuddering every now and then. Harry couldn't help but think that in a year or so his attitude was going to chance quite a bit.

Lily was talking non-stop with Ginny asking all sorts of questions about the babies, what names were they thinking of, would they have to add on to the house or maybe move so they had enough room and a myriad of other things.

Harry smiled as Ginny patiently answered her as best as she could. He knew that tomorrow they would be going to the Burrow where they would share the news with the rest of the family but he was glad they had decided to tell their children first.

Across the room, Ginny looked back at him and smiled. He could see the love that she had for him and he returned the look, letting her know he loved her just as much.

He couldn't help but think about his family, Ginny and his children and he knew he couldn't be happier if he tried.


	134. Just What He Needed

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Just What He Needed**

To Harry Potter it seemed as if his life was spinning out of control. It had just been several days ago when he had led his closest friends in a disastrous journey to the Ministry of Magic because he thought his godfather was in trouble.

The problem was it was all for nought. His godfather hadn't been in any danger, well that was until he showed up with some of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix to save Harry and his friends.

The thing that hurt so much was that because of that fact, his godfather was dead and Harry knew it was his fault.

He shook his head in disgust at himself. He couldn't even bring himself to use his name. It was easier to just call him his godfather, it didn't hurt quite as bad that way.

Not that it didn't hurt anyway, it was just not quite so bad as saying his name, Sirius.

There, he'd done it and he felt his heart squeeze so tight it brought tears to his eyes. Taking a quick glance around to see if anyone had noticed, he hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeve before rising from the couch in front of the fireplace and headed for the portrait hole.

What Harry didn't notice was that Ginny Weasley was watching him closely. She had been growing more and more concerned about him since they had returned to Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic.

She shook her head in exasperation. Harry had been distancing himself since they had returned. She knew Sirius' death was eating him up inside but he refused to speak to anyone about it.

She was seriously considering petrifying him so she could talk to him without his running away.

When Harry wiped at his eyes, Ginny's concern grew. Harry never let any emotion show except his anger. To see him actually crying tore at her heart.

As he rose and headed for the portrait hole she only hesitated a second before she got to her feet and followed him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Harry needed someone right now and since it didn't look like either of his two closest friends, her brother Ron and their friend, Hermione Granger, were going to do anything, she felt it was up to her.

She caught up to him just as he reached the seventh floor corridor.

"Harry," she called out lowly, not wanting to startle him.

Harry stopped and looked back at the approaching Ginny and waited for her to catch up with him.

"I'd rather be alone, Ginny," he said sadly. "I'm not very good company right now." He hoped that by not being so confrontational that she'd leave him alone.

Ginny took a deep breath trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. Making her decision she gave him a small smile. "That's okay, you don't have to be, I'm good enough company for the both of us."

Harry looked at her in surprise and the faintest ghost of a smile briefly touched his lips. Then it was gone, replaced by the sad look that had been constantly there since he had returned to Hogwarts.

"Please Ginny, I don't want to talk about it," he said in a desperate attempt to get away.

"I'm not asking you to talk about anything," she replied firmly. "i just don't think it's a good idea for you to spend so much time alone."

Harry just eyed her, his face the same sad mask it had been all along. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Then I'll come and walk with you," Ginny said plainly, letting him know that she wouldn't be denied.

"Suit yourself," Harry replied as he turned and began walking again.

Ginny fell in step with him quietly and walked along at his side.

As they walked along, Ginny noticed that Harry kept glancing at her. Though there was still that sense of sadness on his face, it was joined by one that was much more thoughtful.

Harry found he couldn't help himself and found himself constantly glancing at his companion. She was so different than his two closest friends. While Ron wouldn't have pushed him, he'd have been all awkward and embarrassed about having anything to do with what Harry was feeling.

Hermione on the other hand would have been all over him trying to force him to talk about everything.

But Ginny, dear sweet Ginny was comfortable just being with him, lending silent support, not pressuring him in the slightest. Though different, he found he liked her calm steady presence.

Harry found that the castle seemed stuffy and he felt he needed to get some fresh air. He headed for the Astronomy Tower and though no one was supposed to enter it except for lessons, almost everyone third year and up knew how to get in.

It was a long climb as the Astronomy Tower was the tallest of all the towers at Hogwarts but Ginny didn't complain, she just followed Harry up and out onto the top.

He walked up to the parapet and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

Ginny stood next to him, watching his face closely. She smiled slightly when she saw his face relax just a little. Unconsciously she reached out and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

Harry jerked just a little at the unexpected touch but once over the initial shock, he found he appreciated the gesture.

Unbidden, a small smile formed on his lips. He found he took great comfort from the physical contact and he felt a compulsion to tell Ginny everything. It was almost as if he were under some kind of spell or charm, but deep inside he knew it was because if he didn't share what he knew it would tear him up inside.

Slowly he began to speak, pouring out what had happened after he returned to Hogwarts from the Department of Mysteries and ended up in Dumbledore's office.

He told her of his anger and how he'd just about destroyed Dumbledore's office in his rage. He found himself telling her the Prophecy without even thinking about it. He told her everything, leaving nothing out.

He was so thankful that Ginny didn't interrupt as he was certain that if he had stopped he'd never be able to start again.

After he was done he felt drained but somehow also lighter as if sharing the burden had somehow taken a lot of the weight of the knowledge off his shoulders.

The whole time he had spoken, he had kept his eyes closed, virtually unaware of his surroundings. That was everything except the soft pressure where Ginny's hand rested on his arm. He realized it had kept him grounded as if it hadn't been there he would have been carried away by the chaos that swirled around him.

Ginny listened intently as Harry spoke of his ordeal and it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't dare interrupt, afraid if she did so that Harry would shut down. She knew he had to get it out or it would tear him to pieces. No one should have to bear what he was alone. It was too overwhelming for just one person.

Once he was done she moved in front of him, never taking her hand off his arm. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Letting him know that she was there for him in whatever way he needed.

Harry was taken by surprise when Ginny hugged him. He found himself giving himself over to it. It was filled with so much warmth and understanding. It let him know she understood everything that the Prophecy implied and it didn't make any difference to her.

She was there and would stand beside him just like she had when they went to the Ministry. He found he didn't feel so alone any more.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug, leaning into her comforting embrace like a drowning man who had been saved. He became aware of her sweet flowery fragrance and how her body seemed to mould to his.

It was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced and he found he liked having her that close to him but he realized that was something to discuss at a later time. Right now he just enjoyed the closeness and the comfort it afforded him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Ginny whispered back.

Somehow she knew something had changed in their relationship but that was for another time to explore. Right now it was about being there for Harry and giving him the support and comfort he obviously needed.

They stood there for a long time, just holding on to one another until the clock tower rang out the time.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said softly. "It's time for dinner and you need to get something to eat."

"All right," Harry replied with a small smile.

Ginny smiled back. While there was still a trace of melancholy on his face, it was much less than it had been. She was glad that she had been able to help Harry and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	135. The Good with the Bad

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Good with the Bad**

Harry Potter stood and glared at the Headmaster, not believing the words he had just heard.

It was the leaving feast and Dumbledore had just spoken about not forgetting Cedric Diggory who had died at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Something that Harry considered his fault for insisting that they take the Cup together when they had reached the centre of the maze.

The words Dumbledore spoke kept echoing through his mind like some taunting echo. "We must remember to do what is right, not what is easy".

How those words infuriated him. He felt his hate for the Headmaster grow with each passing second.

He could see Dumbledore looking at him questioningly, not understanding Harry's reaction.

Harry couldn't stand it any more and he knew he had to get out of there before he did something rash, like curse the man ten ways from Sunday. He spun on his heal and headed quickly for the doors.

Behind him in his wake he could hear the mutterings and whispers of everyone as they noticed him flee.

He couldn't make out what most were saying, though he did hear Malfoy and a couple of the Slytherins commenting loudly. "Poor Potty, can't even stand to hear about poor Diggory. The guilt must be killing him."

What Malfoy couldn't see was just how angry Harry's face was. If he could have he would have realized it wasn't the guilt over Diggory's death that had sent him fleeing the Great Hall.

As he reached the doors he vaguely heard behind him, "Mr. Potter. MR. POTTER. HARRY!"

Harry ignored the Headmaster's call, knowing now was not the time to confront him as he was too angry and he knew he'd never be able to have anywhere near a civil conversation with the man.

As Harry entered the Entrance Hall he spun towards the Great Doors leading out of the Castle, preferring to get away from the school itself where Dumbledore could use the Portraits that lined the Halls to track him down.

Since it was the end of June he had plenty of time before the sun set. He made his way down to the edge of the Black Lake more by chance than actual thought of where he was going.

He found himself pacing back and forth along the shoreline, his anger growing, fuelled by the memories of his life growing up at his relatives.

It grew to unprecedented heights and Harry thought he'd explode if he didn't get some form of release. He screamed incoherently and he felt the magic explode out of him.

He felt more than saw the results as the magic smashed into a nearby boulder, reducing it to small pebbles and dust.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of someone speaking. "Very impressive, Potter."

Harry spun around and took in the sight of the person who had followed him. It wasn't who he had expected. Normally it would have been Ron and/or Hermione or perhaps Malfoy come to taunt him.

Instead there stood the youngest Weasley, Ginny. He shivered as a chill ran through him as he envisioned what could have happened to her had his magic shot out in a different direction.

In an instant his anger evaporated, replaced by dread. He felt his legs go weak as the blood drained from his head leaving him feeling dizzy and disoriented.

Ginny noticed the change in Harry as his face paled and he sway precipitously. In an instant her demeanour changed to one of great concern. She rushed forward and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked apprehensively.

At first Harry didn't answer as he closed his eyes and tried to centre himself. "I think I need to sit down," he finally said, a bit shakily.

Seeing no place more suitable, she just help ease Harry to the ground. "What's wrong?" she asked solicitously.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared into Ginny's. His eyes flitted over to the remains of the boulder he had destroyed before he looked back at Ginny.

She could see the torment that filled his gaze and as she followed his eyes, she understood what Harry was thinking. That could have inadvertently been her on the receiving end of his uncontrolled magical outburst.

Her look softened as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay," she said softly and reassuringly. "It didn't happen. I'm fine."

She felt him relax as she spoke to him and she was glad that she was getting through to him.

"But. . ." Harry said finally.

Ginny cut him off. "No, Harry. Don't go there. Yes things could have been different but they weren't. You can't dwell on what might have been."

Harry finally nodded his acceptance of what she had said. "Why'd you follow me anyway?" he asked, curiously.

Ginny gave him a soft wan smile. "Well Ron and Hermione got into an argument about whether to follow you or not and since it looked like they weren't going to make up their minds anytime soon, I decided to."

She then looked at him thoughtfully. "What had you so angry?" she asked, truly concerned.

Harry felt his anger return though nowhere near as strong as before. "Dumbledore," he spat.

When Ginny looked at him questioningly he frowned and said "Can we please talk about something else. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Ginny gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Okay Harry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. So what do you want to talk about then?"

Harry thought for a moment, trying desperately to think of something, anything to take his mind off of what was making him angry.

"How's things going with Corner?" he blurted.

Ginny frowned slightly, thinking about the boy Harry asked about. Then she gave a small giggle. "We broke up," she said, sounding rather happy.

"What? Why?" Harry asked in surprise.

"He didn't like the fact that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch and said some things I took exception to. I was all downhill from there so I decided that it would be better if we didn't see each other any more," Ginny explained.

She then noticed how a small smile crept onto Harry's face and a small flame sprung into being inside of her. It seemed Harry was interested in her relationship status and was happy that she had broken up with Corner.

Deciding it would be best not to call him on it and maybe make him uncomfortable or defensive, she changed the subject.

They spent the rest of their time together talking about normal, more mundane things, like how they thought they did on their end of year exams and whether or not Ron and Hermione would ever admit to one another that they fancied each other.

Harry really appreciated talking to Ginny. It had the desired effect of making him forget about his anger with Dumbledore, plus he found he really liked it. She was easy to talk to, had a wicked sense of humour and seemed to know just what to say.

He chuckled at the thought of her asking him about his relationship with Cho. It hadn't lasted nearly as long as hers with Corner. When she had asked him if he was interested in anyone else, he couldn't help but smile shyly at her while blushing deeply.

Ginny fought not to smile, not wanting to give away what she had garnered from his reaction. Without saying anything, he had told her where his interest lay and she couldn't have been happier if she tried.

The Sun began to set and they realized that they had stayed out after curfew. Luckily they avoided detection as they snuck back into Hogwarts and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was glad that no one other than a few sixth and seventh years were in the common room. Impulsively he gave Ginny a hug before they both headed off to their respective dorms.

Harry woke up the next morning dreading what was to come. He was sure that Dumbledore would seek him out before he left and he also wasn't looking forward to how he was sure Ron and Hermione would be acting.

As he rolled out of bed he glanced at Ron's four poster and found it uncharacteristically empty. That could only mean he was already down in the common room talking to Hermione about him.

He bristled slightly before letting it go. It wasn't like he hadn't expected it. Making sure that he had everything packed in his trunk, he got dressed and headed down to the common room.

As he expected, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch having a muted conversation. He didn't like the look on either of their faces and he wished there were some way he could sneak by them without being seen.

He smacked himself on the head mentally for forgetting to bring his Invisibility Cloak but before he could act on that thought, Hermione glanced up and noticed him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry," she called out.

Harry sighed in resignation, knowing that there was no way to avoid her and Ron now. He slowly made his way over to where they were sitting but before he or they could say anything, someone else spoke up.

"Hi Harry, ready to head for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Harry could have kissed her. He turned and smiled at her. "Yeah, that sounds brilliant," he said happily.

He heard Hermione huff in annoyance at being interrupted but he didn't care. He really wasn't in the mood to get into it with her.

As he turned with Ginny to head to the portrait hole he noticed Ron scowling and he wasn't quite sure if it was directed at him or Ginny.

Not that he really cared, Ron was always scowling at something, so he just put it from his mind and concentrated on the vivacious witch beside him.

Breakfast went better than he expected and it was totally due to one person, Ginny. Yes, he was aware of the looks the Headmaster was giving him and they way Ron and Hermione were acting but he was able to push them from his mind as he paid attention to Ginny.

Unfortunately all good things must come to and end, and so it was that as they headed back to the common room until it would be time to board the Express that Dumbledore intercepted him.

"Mr. Potter, a word if I may," Dumbledore said, though Harry could tell it wasn't really a request.

Harry stopped and turned to face the Headmaster, staring at the man without saying a word.

As he stopped, Ginny, Ron and Hermione did also.

Dumbledore eyed the small group and said "Perhaps this is a conversation that would best be had in private."

"Whatever you want to say to me you can tell me in front of my friends," Harry replied tersely.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to broach the subject that would be least likely to provoke an obviously hostile Harry.

"Why are you so angry with me?" he asked, hoping that would be a good opening.

Harry's eyes blazed with his anger. "You really need to ask, Headmaster," he spat, the last word said with such hatred and vindictiveness it surprised the man.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a small frown on his face. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I can't think of any reason for your anger," he said thoughtfully.

Harry felt his anger growing. "Oh really?" he asked rhetorically. "Then let me clue you in. What was it you said last night? About doing what was right compared to what was easy," he said hotly.

Dumbledore looked like he had been punched in the gut as his own words where thrown back at him.

"Tell me, Headmaster," Harry said and again the way he said headmaster carried such hate and anger. "Was it Right or Easy when you placed with with my relatives, because from my point of view it certainly couldn't have been the right thing to do."

"I did what I thought best at the time," Dumbledore replied softly.

"What you're really saying without actually doing so is you did what was easy," Harry said accusingly.

"I did what I did to keep you safe," Dumbledore said in his defence.

"Safe! Safe!" Harry cried in anguish. "Does this look like I was safe?" he asked as he tore open his robes and lifted his shirt.

Everyone stared in shock at the scars that graced Harry's exposed torso and it was evident they went further than what was showing.

"Harry," Dumbledore said lowly, obviously disturbed but what he was seeing.

Harry dropped his shirt back down and glared at Dumbledore. "If you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch," he said emotionally. A mixture of anger, embarrassment and hurt. Without waiting for a reply, Harry spun away and walked as hurriedly as he could.

In the background he heard McGonagall's outrage as she questioned Dumbledore about what was going on.

It wasn't until he was at the top of the stairway that he became aware that someone had followed him. He glanced in their direction and wasn't surprised to see Ginny.

"Harry," she called out softly, imploringly.

Harry stopped and waited for her to catch up. He dropped his head and wouldn't meet her eyes, ashamed at what he had felt he had been forced to do. He now wished he had never shown anyone how scarred he was. He was sure that Ginny would be disgusted with how he looked.

Ginny saw the look on Harry's face and it broke her heart. She could just imagine what he was thinking. Without hesitation she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

She heard him sniffle and turned her head to look at him. She was surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks as he cried silently.

Realizing how exposed Harry was and not wanting him to pull away if others found them, she sifted to stand next to him, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist.

"Come on, Harry. Lets keep going," she whispered.

Harry let himself be led by Ginny, marvelling at the way she was acting. He realized that what had happened to him and how he looked didn't matter to her. All she did was care about him and how he was feeling.

That thought shook him. He'd never felt that someone felt like that about him before. Yet here she was, so caring, so concerned about HIM.

Slowly he felt a warmth fill him and it was all due to the slight caring witch who had her arm around him. That physical touch reinforced the feelings he was experiencing.

He lifted his arm and placed it around Ginny's shoulders, drawing her closer into his side.

Ginny was taken by surprise and glanced at Harry.

Harry gave her a wan smile, trying to convey to Ginny just how much it meant to him to have her there.

"Thank you," he whispered huskily.

"Any time," Ginny replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

"I certainly hope so," Harry replied, his voice laden with emotion.

When Ginny looked at him questioningly he said, "I like this," giving her shoulders squeeze. "And I like you, Ginny."

"Really?" she said in surprise, though not so much that he did, it was more that he was actually admitting it.

"Really," Harry reassured her, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time.

"Then there's something I've been wanting to do," Ginny said a bit smugly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"This," said Ginny as she stopped and took Harry's head in her hands and proceeded to kiss him soundly.

Harry was initially taken by surprise but eventually returned her kiss. As they parted, both sighed contentedly.

Ginny smiled at him and took his hand. "Come on, we have a train to catch," she said happily.

Harry squeezed her hand and though he wasn't looking forward to returning to his relatives, he thought just maybe, that knowing that he'd eventually get to the Burrow where Ginny would be waiting would make it bearable.


	136. A Christmas Gift

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Christmas Gift**

Harry Potter sat and stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was the first time he had ever ridden it at this particular time of the year. He had expected to remain at school for the holiday as he had in the past but he had unexpectedly received an invitation to spend Christmas at the Burrow.

At first he had thought it was Ron's idea but when his mate had found out, he was as surprised as Harry was and since he was a terrible actor, Harry knew it wasn't his idea.

Not that it really mattered, he was glad that he'd be able to get away from all the pressures at the school for a while.

He glanced around the compartment, taking in each of the other occupants. Ron was laying back in one corner, snoring softly. He chuckled lowly at the sight of a bit of drool that was leaking from the corner of his mouth. If only he had Colin's camera, it would make great pranking material.

Ginny had her Pygmy Puff, Arnold on her lap and was stoking it softly. Arnold was purring contentedly, totally oblivious to Crookshanks.

The part Kneazle was laying on Hermione's lap, staring intently at the purple fluffball, his tail twitching menacingly. Harry was sure if it wasn't for his owner's restraining hand that he'd have pounced on the unsuspecting Arnold long before now.

With a sigh, Harry turned back and stared out the window again. While he was glad to be away from the castle, he wasn't sure he was going to be all that great of company.

Ginny glanced at Harry as he turned back to the window. She was quite concerned about him and she was the one who had secretly asked her mother to make sure that he received an invitation to the Burrow for Christmas.

She was well aware of Harry's struggles, especially his not sleeping well due to his almost nightly visions. Though no one else was aware of it, she would sit on the landing keeping vigil while Harry sat on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

What no one else knew was that while Harry was down there he had a habit of talking to himself, or in reality, to the fireplace, saying things out loud that in hindsight maybe would be better left unsaid.

Because of this little fact, Ginny knew more about what was troubling Harry than anyone, even his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

While she hadn't heard the complete prophecy, she knew of its existence and had heard pieces of it as Harry had railed against his fate on more than one occasion.

Ginny also had a secret of her own. While she had told Hermione she had gotten over pining for Harry, she had never really given up on him or the idea that maybe someday they would date.

Unconsciously she sighed garnering Hermione's attention. "What's wrong," the bushy-haired girl asked softly, not wanting to draw Harry's or Ron's notice.

Ginny gave a little jump, not realizing she had made any noise till Hermione said something. Thinking fast she came up with a cover story. "Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about everything I have to do yet to be ready for Christmas," she said hastily.

"I thought you said you were all ready for Christmas," Hermione asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, kind of. What I meant was that I had all my presents bought but I still need to wrap most of them," Ginny lied easily. Years of dealing with the Twins had allowed her to hone her acting skills to perfection.

"Well that shouldn't take too long," Hermione said offhandedly.

"True, but you know how my mum will be. I'm sure she has just about every waking moment planned out for us," Ginny replied, only half kidding.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "I certainly don't envy you there but I'm afraid my parents will be almost as bad," she said in commiseration.

"When will you be getting to the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"I should be there sometime late in the afternoon on Christmas day," Hermione replied.

"Well I'll be looking for you. I'm sure there's going to be way to much testosterone flying around and I'll need your help in fighting it," Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with Ginny. "Well, I'll get there as soon as I can. I just hope it's soon enough so you don't have to hex anyone."

They were sharing a knowing look when the announcement came that they would be pulling into King's Cross Station in a few moments. Each girl replaced their respective pet into its carrier for the trips home.

By the time they were done and got their possessions in order, the Express was slowing to a stop and it didn't take long to get everyone back to the Burrow.

As they entered the house and everyone went off to get settled in, Harry paused in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting me here for the holidays," Harry said quietly.

The Weasley matriarch smiled at him. "Well when someone said you staying at Hogwarts all alone, I just had to invite you to stay with us. After all, you're almost one of the family," she gushed, her eyes flitting to the stairway.

Harry followed her gaze and saw Ginny just coming back down. Now some would say that Harry was rather thick, maybe thicker than most blokes but even he was smart enough to understand what the glance had meant.

Ginny sighed in frustration. She had hoped to keep it a secret that she was the one who prompted her mother to invite Harry home for the holidays. Not that she was embarrassed or ashamed for doing so, it was just that she wasn't sure how Harry would react. Though she did notice the way Harry's lips twitched upwards when he saw how frustrated she became.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve when things began to change in regards to the way Harry really saw Ginny. For the first time since coming to the Burrow, he had a nightmare, though this time it was just a nightmare and not a vision from Voldemort.

As at Hogwarts Harry had cast a silencing charm around his bed so that he wouldn't wake Ron in case he had one.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he headed down to the parlour. Though he tread carefully, the Weasley's staircase was not one that could be traversed silently. He winced the couple of times the stairs creaked even though the did so lowly. In the still of the night it seemed exceedingly loud to Harry.

Ginny awoke at the sound of someone coming down the stairs and she surmised that it could only be one person coming from the direction the person was.

She waited until the person had passed her door before she got up and put on her dressing gown. She waited to make sure no one else had awaken before she slipped out to follow quietly down the stairs.

Sure enough, when she peeked around the corner into the parlour she saw Harry sitting in front of the fireplace just like he did in the common room.

Just as she was preparing to sit down and wait like always, Harry called out softly, "Why don't you join me."

Ginny jumped a little, not expecting Harry to say anything but she quickly calmed her racing heart and slowly made her way into the parlour. When she looked at him it about tore her heart in two. There was such a look of pain on his face that it brought tears to her eyes.

Though his eyes held a look of pain, Harry managed to give Ginny a wan smile as she came over and joined him on the couch.

"So it's been you who has been sitting on the stairs to the girl's dorms whenever I'm down in the common room," Harry said softly.

Ginny winced slightly knowing she'd been discovered. "Guilty as charged," she replied.

Harry glanced at her before staring back into the fire. "Why didn't you come and join me?" he asked sadly.

"I wasn't sure that I should intrude," Ginny said softly.

Harry glanced back at her, one eyebrow raising, "But you thought it was okay to sit and spy on me?"

"I wasn't spying as you call it," she said a bit indignantly. "I was making sure a friend was okay."

Harry look softened and he looked back into the fire. "I still wish you'd have come down and joined me. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to."

"What? Talking to yourself isn't good enough?" Ginny blurted out without thinking.

Harry looked at her horrified, his eyes widening in shock. "You . . . you've . . . actually heard me?" he whispered.

Ginny realized just what she had admitted and now that the kneazle was out of the bag so to speak, she saw no reason to deny it.

"Yeah I have," she said hesitantly. "But I haven't told anyone what I've heard," she quickly reassured him.

Harry just kept staring at her, turning quite pale. He suddenly jumped up and began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, muttering to himself. "Damn it! No one was supposed to find out. . . . I've really screwed up this time . . . what am I going to do now? . . ."

Ginny stood on his next pass in front of her and stepped in his path. "Stop it, Harry. Stop beating yourself up. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did," cried Harry as he flopped back down on the couch, dropping his head into his hands. "You don't know how much danger knowing that puts you in."

Ginny knelt down in front of Harry and lifted his head with her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"More danger than my first year?" she asked, wincing at the memories that she invoked.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked into her eyes. He hated himself for the pain he saw in her eyes knowing that he was the one that had made her relive that horrible memory.

He felt like he just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. "I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

As he tried to pull away, Ginny wrapped her arms around him, preventing him from leaving. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Stop blaming yourself for everything," Ginny pleaded.

But Harry wasn't listening to her and desperately tried to pull away.

Ginny was having none of that and despite her smaller stature she held onto Harry fiercely, preventing him from getting away.

Harry finally stopped struggling and collapsed into Ginny. He was sobbing heavily as he flung his arms around her and held her tightly to himself. "I don't want you to die," he kept sobbing over and over.

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as she finally figured out what was the real cause of Harry's condition. "It's okay, Harry. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered comfortingly.

"But everyone I've ever cared about has died," he sobbed. "My parents. Sirius. Everyone."

Ginny couldn't help but flinch at Harry's words. They were like a knife in her heart. Even though she knew they were spoken without thought and probably weren't 100 percent true, their implication still hurt her.

Harry felt Ginny flinch and he realized what he had said. Unable to stand what he had done, he pushed Ginny away as she was frozen by what he had said.

Harry bolted from the room and headed out into the night.

Ginny took only a moment to get up and chase after him. She was surprised to see her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, a startled look on her face, looking in the direction Harry had gone.

"Ginny!" she yelled as Ginny flew past her.

But Ginny ignored her mother, hell bent on catching Harry. She was only moments behind him but she was glad it was a bright night or she was sure she would have lost him in the darkness.

In a flat out race, Harry's longer legs would have assured him of a win but he didn't know he was being chased and Ginny was extremely motivated to catch him.

Ginny got close enough for her to leap and tackle Harry to the ground.

Harry taken by surprise fought with all his might to get free.

They rolled and tumbled across the back lawn, neither gaining an advantage at first.

Harry felt his anger rising and he redoubled his efforts, deciding to fight rather than get away.

Though Ginny was strong for her size, Harry's weight advantage finally took effect and he ended up sitting on Ginny' hips, pinning her to the ground. So lost in his anger, he cocked his fist back ready to punch his perceived attacker.

Just before he unleashed the punch it sunk into his mind who he was sitting on. He recoiled in horror at the thought of what he had almost done, flinging himself to the side.

Ginny felt she had been run over by a lorry and gave a small sigh of relief as they stopped struggling together. Her relief briefly turned to concern when she saw the look of anger in Harry's face as he prepared to hit her.

Then in an instant everything changed as Harry's look changed to one of horror and he flung himself off of her.

Dimly in the background she heard her mother calling for her and Harry but she ignored her for the moment, concentrating on Harry.

He was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth as he sobbed heavily.

Ginny rolled over onto her knees and made her way till she was next to him. When she reached out and touched him be pulled away.

"How can you touch me?" he sobbed in anguish.

"Because I care," Ginny whispered.

Harry looked at her bewilderedly as if he didn't believe her.

Ginny slowly reach out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his non-resisting body into hers.

Slowly Harry gave himself over to Ginny's embrace, at first denying that she could actually care but then as her warmth penetrated he finally came to accept that just maybe she really did.

The more Harry relaxed, the tighter Ginny pulled him into her embrace until he was tucked up against her chest with his head just below hers.

Ginny gently held Harry as he sobbed into her. He was mortified that he had almost hit her.

"Shhh," she shushed him softly. "It's okay."

"I . . .I . . .almost hit you," Harry said, ashamed of himself.

"But you didn't," Ginny reassured him as she continued to stroke his hair and hold him close.

Harry relaxed further and further into Ginny's embrace, calming down more and more as he did so. There was just something about being held by her that filled him with a sense of peace.

Finally Harry gently pulled back from Ginny who relaxed her grip but did not release her hold on him, unsure what he was going to do. She was so afraid that he'd run from her again.

Their eyes met and Ginny saw a questioning look in his eyes. Slowly his look changed as he realized that they were leaning towards one another.

For a moment Ginny was unsure what was happening but then she realized what was going on. Her senses went on high alert as their lips came together.

To Ginny it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as the kiss continued and she heard herself moan.

Harry was no less affected as he felt an overwhelming sensation run through him and he wrapped his arms around Ginny. One hand ended up in her hair, the other on her back where it pulled her closer into his body.

Ginny's hands ended up mirroring Harry's, one running through his already messy hair while the other ran up and down his spine.

With each lost in the other, they tumbled to the ground, this time not trying to get away from the other, on the contrary, it seemed they wanted to occupy the same space.

Who knows where these actions could have led if left unchecked. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view, they suddenly parted from one another as they heard Molly Weasley calling their names.

"Harry! Ginny! Where are you two?" the heard the Weasley matriarch call out.

They shared a sheepish grin as they both blushed slightly. Harry stood and offered a hand to Ginny, helping her rise.

They shared one last look before Ginny called out "We're over here Mum!"

"What in the world are you two doing?" Molly asked perplexed, looking from one to the other.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help themselves and glanced at one another where they grinned shyly and blushed slightly. Molly of course noticed this and while she was pleased to some extent, their actions didn't explain what was going on.

"Okay, you two, into the house," she commanded.

Without protest, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the Burrow and into the kitchen where Molly had them sit down at the table. She eyed them intently while she heated some water for a pot of tea.

Harry and Ginny sat and fidgeted under Molly's scrutiny, each wondering what to say.

Molly poured the tea and joined the two teens at the table. "Alright, would either of you wish to tell me what's going on?" she asked sternly.

Harry felt responsible for the situation he and Ginny found themselves in so he told her about his having the nightmare, his coming down to the parlour with Ginny following him down. Then how he had run out into the night because of something he had inadvertently said to Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley listened calmly while he spoke and when he was done she turned to her daughter. "Is there anything you wish to add?" she asked pointedly.

Ginny could tell that her mother while believing Harry's story, knew that he was leaving some details out. The thing was, how much more did she have to tell without revealing everything.

She hesitantly added about her chasing Harry and tackling him where they had rolled around, explaining that she had surprised him so that he didn't know it was her.

Molly sat quietly for a moment, just sipping her tea wile looking back and forth between them. Harry was easiest to read as he really didn't have any experience with trying to outwit a parent prying into his misdeeds. It was obvious to her he was hiding things from her.

It was just as obvious that Ginny was too, though she wasn't quite as obvious as Harry. It was only because she knew her daughter so well that she knew.

The thing was, did she want to call them on it. While there was some of what she considered a normal reaction from Harry, there was also something a little more. It was that little more that she wasn't sure she needed to know. She knew Harry's story, better than almost anyone because he had spent time at the Burrow every summer since starting Hogwarts.

Then there was her daughter's reaction. Like Harry there was what she considered a typical reaction but again, there was something a little more. The thing was, she also knew there came a point when you had to trust your children even when they were keeping secrets.

She came to the conclusion that this was one of those times.

She gave them a smile which she saw surprised them. " _Good,"_ she thought." _It's always a good thing to leave them guessing."_

"Alright, off to bed with you or Father Christmas won't be coming," she said with a smile.

While Ginny looked totally relieved there was something in Harry's look that caught her attention. There was a sadness there and a deeply buried sense of pain. So much so that she found herself asking "Are you all right, Harry?"

Though he smiled at her, she could still see the pain deep inside. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired from having the nightmare along with being embarrassed at having woken you and Ginny up," he replied.

To Molly it was plain as day that while he meant what he had said, there was more to it than that. Her heart ached for him, wishing she could help take that pain away from him but she realized as much as she wanted to, Harry wouldn't open up and confide in her. She just hoped Ginny was up to the job because it was evident that they had growing feelings for one another.

She sighed as she watched them climb the stairs, heading back to bed. She heard them stop outside of Ginny's room where the sound of low voices carried back down to her, though they were speaking so softly that she couldn't understand what was being said.

Harry and Ginny stopped outside of her room and stared into one another's eyes for a moment.

"Mum's still listening," Ginny whispered in warning.

"I know that," Harry replied with a shake of his head. He then took a deep breath. "About what happened outside," he said lowly.

Ginny prepared to have her heart broken and she silently cursed Harry.

"It meant the world to me, Ginny," he whispered. "I know I haven't been the easiest guy to get to know, but I want you to know I appreciate your effort. What I'm trying to say but mucking up badly, is that I'd like to give it a go, if you're willing."

Ginny looked at him in disbelief, her eyes shining. "You mean it?" she whispered intently, trying to keep her excitement under control so her mother wouldn't come up.

Harry nodded his head.

Ginny's smile spread across her face, her heart soaring to unprecedented heights. With a quick glance to make sure the coast was clear, she captured Harry's lips with hers. The kiss, while short was very intense and left both of them wishing for more.

When they heard Molly's chair move downstairs they smiled at one another before heading off to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning," Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for the best Christmas Gift I've ever received," he whispered back.

Ginny gave him a curt nod in return, stifling a giggle as she turned and entered her room.

Harry watched her go until the door shut. He then headed back up to Ron's room and while he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he knew he'd have something much more pleasant to think about.

Ginny flopped down in bed, still smiling widely. Beyond all hope she had gotten a gift greater than she had ever expected to receive. She knew that there were plenty of trials to surpass but she was happy that Harry had let her in, even if just a little and now that she was there she'd be able to open that door wider bit by bit. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas after all.


	137. Waiting in a Hurry

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Waiting in a Hurry**

Ginny Potter shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wondering what was taking her husband, Harry so long.

"Damn it," she growled at her protruding stomach. "Do you have to take after the Weasley side of the family. I swear I'm going to hex George because I'm sure it's his fault you're late."

Ginny was pregnant, very pregnant. She felt she was the size of a small Hippogriff. She was already ten days over due and there weren't any signs that she'd be having the baby any time soon.

She sighed in frustration. She'd only been sitting in the parlour for ten minutes and already she needed to use the loo again.

"Arrgh!" she yelled in annoyance as she struggled to get to her feet. It took a lot of shimmying and some gymnastics to get her feet under herself before she could get out of the chair.

"I swear I'm making your father carry you for the first year of your life," she muttered at her swollen belly.

In response, the baby inside gave a hearty kick making Ginny wince. "Could you please not kick my bladder, it's under enough strain as it is."

Ginny had just settled back into her chair when the floo signalled that someone was trying to get in touch with with her or Harry.

"Shite!" she cursed lowly, contemplating not getting up to answer it. With a sigh, she figured she'd better get it or there'd be hell to pay if it was someone important trying to get a hold of Harry.

Groaning, she went through her routine of getting out of the chair again and managed to get down to answer the floo.

She sighed in frustration once more as it was only her mother and not someone from either Hogwarts or the Ministry trying to get in touch with Harry.

Molly Weasley took one look at her daughter and had to stifle a laugh. The look on her face was priceless to say the least.

"What mother?" Ginny asked in annoyance.

"Is that any way to speak to me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you're waiting for me to apologized, you'll be waiting for a long time," Ginny responded. "I had just sat down again and don't appreciate having to get up again."

Molly looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Where's Harry? Why didn't he answer the floo?" she asked.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, not wanting to inform her mother that she had sent Harry out on an errand. She'd gotten a craving for a knickerbocker glory and if she was going to have one, there was only one place she wanted it from and that was from Nardini's in Ayrshire. One of the premier ice cream parlours in all of the UK.

"He's out," was all Ginny said.

"At this time of the night?" Molly asked in surprise.

Ginny rolled her eyes, it was only quarter till nine and hardly late as far as she was concerned. "It's not that late and he should be back soon," she said to her mother, not wanting to get into a "discussion" with her.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you'd be coming to dinner on Sunday," Molly said with a small smile.

Ginny gave a small frown. "Why? We haven't missed a Sunday dinner since I took my maternity leave from the Harpies."

Her mother gave her a pained smile. "Oh, I was just checking," she said softly.

Ginny gave her mother a sad smile. Even after all this time, she still hadn't really gotten over Fred's death and was more of a mother hen than ever.

"You know we'll be there, unless this little one decides they want to come out," Ginny said, glancing down at her belly.

Molly opened her mouth to reply when Ginny heard the back door open. "Sorry Mum," she said hastily "but Harry just got home."

She then broke the connection and tried valiantly to get up off the floor.

"Damn it," she cursed when she found she couldn't get up.

Luckily for her, Harry came looking for her. He paused inside the doorway, a smirk growing on his face.

Ginny glared at him. "You'll get your arse over here and help me up if you know what's good for you," she growled.

Harry immediately came over to her but didn't particularly hurry and in no time had Ginny back on her feet.

"Do I want to know?" was all he asked.

Ginny sighed in frustration. "Mum floo called," was all she said.

Harry could tell from her attitude that it was probably in his best interest to leave things alone. He may be thick at times, but he wasn't stupid.

Ginny seemed pleased when Harry didn't push the issue and headed directly into he kitchen, her eyes lighting up when she saw the delectable treat waiting for her on the table.

"Thank you, thank you," she said sincerely as she sat down. She sighed in satisfaction as she grabbed her spoon and dipped it into the creamy confection.

Harry sat down and dug into his own dessert, a much simpler sundae. He had just taken a bit when he saw Ginny give a strange look as she took her first bite.

"Is there something wrong with your ice cream?" he asked in confusion.

Ginny's eyes were wide, a kind of blank look on her face. Slowly she looked down into her lap before she looked back up into Harry's eyes.

"I think my water just broke," she said numbly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "But . . but . . ." he stammered. Then taking a deep breath, he got control of himself.

"Okay, I'll get your bag and we'll head right to St. Mungo's," he said calmly.

That was one of the things she loved about him, how good he was in a crisis.

However right at that moment, that was far from her mind. She glanced at him and then back at her knickerbocker.

"You go ahead and get my bag. I'll wait right here," she said with a strangely strangled voice.

Harry eyed her with a frown, wondering what she was up to. As he headed up to their bedroom to grab the bag they had pre-packed, he saw Ginny grab her spoon and begin to eat her knickerbocker with gusto.

"Not so fast . . . ." he tried to warn her but he was too late as she scrunched up her face in pain.

"Brain freeze," he said with a chuckle.

By the time he had returned to the kitchen Ginny had polished off over half of her massive treat and showed no signs of stopping.

"Shouldn't we be going?" he asked with concern.

Ginny eyed him as she placed another spoonful into her mouth and shook her head. When Harry looked at her in confusion she swallowed and said "You know it's going to be hours yet so why let this go to waste?" as she dug her spoon into her glass again.

Harry knew that there was no way he was going to get Ginny to move until she was done so he sat down with her and finished off his Sundae.

Just as he finished his, Ginny dropped her spoon into her now empty glass and sighed contently. Suddenly her face took on a surprised look and she belched loudly, one any of her brothers would have been proud of.

She blushed deeply and whispered "Sorry,"

Harry laughed at her, causing her to chuckle. "Are you ready now?" he asked humorously.

Ginny sighed contentedly once again and patted her bulging stomach. "Yeah, I think it's time for this little one to meet the world," she said with a smile.

Harry wrapped an arm around her as he steered her towards the fireplace so they could floo to St. Mungo's.

His eyes widened in shock as Ginny grabbed his arse and gave it a squeeze. She smiled mischievously at him.

" _Damn,"_ he thought. " _She's been really randy since she's been pregnant. I hope that doesn't change."_


	138. Computer Crash

Bits and Bobs

Computer Crash

It is with great regret that I have to inform you, my readers that my laptop crashed last night shortly after I uploaded the latest chapter.

I am on a borrowed computer at the moment to let you know the current situation. The laptop is currently at the computer fix it shop but I have no way of knowing at this time when I will be getting it back.

Till then I won't be able to update, answer reviews, etc.

When able I'll replace this notice with the next update.

Hopefully it won't be too long.

Thanks for your understanding.

Epeefencer


	139. A Late Night Shower

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Late Night Shower**

 **(A bit more mature than the rest of these)**

Harry Potter entered the Burrow quietly. It was rather late and he didn't want to disturb anyone. He had taken to going out late in the evening to fly in the paddock that the Weasley's used as their make-shift Quidditch Pitch for some much needed solitude. He found he could think things through much better riding on his broom all alone than if he was with anyone. He just felt so much more relaxed and free in the sky than anywhere else.

Right now he found his thoughts mainly on the youngest Weasley, Ginny. He figured that was only proper as they had gotten back together after he had defeated the Dork Lord.

They were taking things rather slowly, not wanting to rush things now that they had plenty of time without the constant fear that had been so prevalent before. Sure they snogged, quite heatedly at times (When they could manage some alone time. It seemed someone kept rather close tabs on them,) though hands had wandered on more than one occasion, both ways.

He chuckled lightly as he knew that sometimes both he and Ginny grew a bit frustrated, but they had always cooled down, neither wishing to push things too far too quickly.

Fortunately now that there were less people living at the Burrow, he no longer shared a room with Ron and he didn't have to explain his late night wanderings. First because he was sure that Ron would jump to the wrong conclusion and he really didn't want to go there.

Reaching his room he first hung up his Firebolt on the wall before stripping down to his boxers. Even though he spent a lot of time just flying casually while doing most of his thinking, he did like to push things and get a good workout so that he really needed to take a shower before climbing into bed.

Throwing on his dressing gown and grabbing a tee shirt and his pyjama bottoms, he headed for the loo.

Ginny Weasley sat and watched Harry flying like he did at least five nights a week. Though she had joined him on occasion, she normally was too tired to do so, plus she knew it was his alone time, when he liked to think things through and she respected that.

She smiled smugly as she thought about what she had planned. She knew that Harry would be heading for the shower after flying like he always did. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Quite the contrary, she was sure that he'd be pleased, shocked but pleased.

As she saw Harry head towards the house, she prepared herself for what she had planned, not that it took much.

Harry entered the loo and started the water, setting it rather hot but not uncomfortably so. He had just stripped completely and stepped into the shower when he felt a brief cool breeze and his brow furrowed, wondering what was going on.

His befuddlement only lasted a moment when he heard someone outside the shower curtain and the sound of something soft hitting the floor. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Ginny standing there, her eyes ablaze with mischief.

It took him several moments to realize that she was totally nude. His eyes widened in surprise as they feasted on delights that he had never seen before. They travelled down and then back up, stopping to study several delectable features.

Though his hands had explored her wonderful breasts, he had never laid eyes on them before. To him they were perfect, not overly large or small for that matter, they suited her body perfectly. They stood quite pertly and at the moment, her soft coral pink nipples were standing up proudly. Not only did his mouth water but he felt a stirring in his groin.

His eyes wandered further, across her toned abdomen before coming to rest on her nether region. She had just a light covering of pubic hair, leaving no doubt to her being a natural redhead. It was a fiery, copperish colour that formed a neat triangle above the cleft below and he idly wondered if she trimmed it.

That thought was short lived as she stepped into the shower, joining him under the hot spray and he noticed her eyes copying his as she took in his body. He blushed slightly as her eyes lingered on his hardening manhood but he gave a small smug smile as he noticed her smiling as she licked her lips unconsciously.

He blanched slightly as he saw a small frown form on her face as her eyes lifted towards his but before he could do or say anything, she reached out tenderly and touched the new scars on his chest.

He had told her about them but never shown them to her, or anyone for that matter, other than Madam Pomfrey when she had treated him after the final confrontation with Riddle.

He opened his mouth to say something self depreciating but halted when she glanced into his eyes. She gave him an exasperated roll of her eyes like she knew exactly what he was about to say.

He gasped as she lovingly leaned in and kissed each one. First the deep oval where the Locket had burned into the centre of his chest and then the new Lighting Bolt one right over his heart.

He felt tears spring into his eyes as he felt the love and acceptance she had for him. He had never experienced something so deep and complete before and it hit him hard at just how much she loved him.

When Ginny looked back up into his eyes, he saw how much she understood about the struggles he had endured. Without a word, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers, giving him a kiss so deep and loving, it made his spine tingle.

As much as he was enjoying having her here with him he was worried about being caught, so rather reluctantly he drew back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered fervently.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, her eyes dancing with delight. "I'd have thought that was rather obvious," she said lowly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, his mind racing. "But I thought we were going to wait," he said intently.

"We are," Ginny replied with a smile, "but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy some other things."

She was glad when Harry relaxed some. She knew that the day would come when they shared that special joining but she did want to wait for that knowing that Harry would want to make it a special occasion for the both of them.

Giving him a coy smile, she reached out and grabbed a flannel and the soap. She lathered it well before she began to wash his body. She smiled smugly as she felt Harry tense and moan lowly as she began to minister to him.

Starting with his neck and shoulders, she worked her way down onto his chest, taking care when she washed his scars. She gently urged him to turn around so she could wash his back.

Once done that she let her hands move lower, washing his tight bum, the smug smile returning as she watched him squirm as she washed all of it, touching a place she was sure no one else had ever touched, causing Harry to moan a bit louder.

She proceeded to wash down his legs before urging him to turn around once again. She paused a moment, taking a good look at Harry's now rock hard manhood before she tenderly began to wash it too.

Harry groaned deeply, his head thrown back with his eyes closed as Ginny's hands did such wonderful things to his body.

Ginny was also experiencing wonderful sensations throughout her body. Her nipples had hardened almost to the point of being painful and a warmth deeper than she had ever felt before hit her centre.

Not wanting to end things too quickly, Ginny halted her ministrations. Standing she drew Harry's head down to hers and she kissed him deeply once more.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her wet, slippery, warm body tightly against his.

"Merlin, Ginny," he whispered huskily, staring into her eyes, his ablaze with his growing desire.

Ginny gently handed him the flannel and soap and without further prompting, he began to return the favour. As she did, Harry started on her neck and shoulders but before he began to wash her chest, he dipped his head down and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth and suck greedily.

Ginny closed her eyes just like Harry had, her head going back as the flood of new sensations rocketed through her body. Her moans surpassed Harry's as she felt the fire inside of her grow.

Harry switched to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention as he had the first.

Ginny hands entwined in Harry's hair as she thrust her breast at Harry's eager mouth.

Harry finally remembered what he was supposed to be doing and reluctantly stopped his suckling. His hands replaced his mouth and though it wasn't quite as intense, Ginny still enjoyed Harry's manipulation of her breasts and nipples.

Whether by chance or choice, Ginny wasn't sure, but Harry followed her example, washing her back next. His hand then descended to her wonderful, firm but pliant bum. He forewent the flannel, using only his soapy hand to clean her intimate spot.

Ginny was taken by surprise as Harry's hand delved into one of her most intimate spots, brushing fleetingly over her opening. Far from being disgusted by the action, she felt a spasm run through her in a most delightful way. Unable to help herself she moaned deeply, clinging to Harry least she fell over.

"Harry," she moaned deeply. The sensations she was feeling almost overwhelming her.

She felt both relieved and disappointed when his hand left to proceed down her legs.

Though he didn't rush, Harry didn't spend a lot of time on Ginny's legs. He moved his hands up and once more foregoing the flannel, he delved into Ginny most intimate place.

He felt Ginny shudder as he found her nub and when he went back over it he knew he had found a very special spot to provide her with pleasure.

Ginny's mind was awash with sensations she had never felt before. Harry was taking her to previously unknown heights of pleasure.

Keeping his hand in place, Harry quickly rose and wrapped his free arm around Ginny, drawing her into his body, capturing her mouth with his.

Their tongues danced and fought back and forth, further increasing their passion until Ginny had to break off to breath. She was gasping raggedly as she approached her crisis.

Suddenly fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes and she shuddered as her first ever orgasm tore through her body. Conscious thought left her as she gave herself over to what she was experiencing.

Harry held tightly to Ginny, knowing she would have fallen if he didn't support her. He looked on in awe at what he had been able to do for her and her reaction to what he had done.

Ginny had unconsciously clamped her legs around Harry's hand and he slowed his actions, letting her come down off the pinnacle she had ascended. As she slowly relaxed, he withdrew his hand, wrapping his arm around her with his other one, adding to the support he was giving her.

Slowly Ginny's breathing returned to near normal and she opened her eyes, staring into Harry's, a shy smile enveloping her face.

"That was . . . . incredible," she managed to whisper.

Harry smiled at her and leaned in, giving her a very tender kiss. "I'm glad I could make you feel so wonderful," he replied softly.

With their close proximity, Ginny felt Harry manhood against her abdomen and with a growing smile, she reached down with one hand. She began to stoke him, her smile growing as she watched his reaction.

Harry's eyes drifted shut as the exquisite sensations that Ginny was causing overtook him. He knew as excited as he was he wouldn't last long.

It took a little while before Ginny found just the right speed and pressure but she let Harry's reactions guide her. In much less time than it took Harry, she brought him to completion, watching in awe at the sticky fluid erupted from his straining member.

Harry groaned out as Ginny used her hand to great effect, bringing him to the pinnacle rather quickly, though that wasn't really her intention. She just wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given her.

When Harry had recovered sufficiently he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her as close as physically possible, kissing her deeply, ravaging her mouth with his.

"Godric, Ginny," he said emotionally. "You sure are making it hard to wait."

Ginny gazed at him with a slightly worried look. "Are you saying I shouldn't have done this?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry returned her worried look, not knowing how to convey what he was thinking. Sure he had loved every second of what they had just done and couldn't wait to experience the same things again, but he knew they were getting into dangerous territory.

While he liked to believe that he could keep himself under control, he wasn't really sure if that would be the case, especially if they found somewhere private to indulge one another.

"Ginny, my love," he said tenderly as he lifted her face towards his with a couple of fingers. "To say that I didn't enjoy what we just did and didn't want to do it again would be a lie. I'm just worried about our promise to one another and the implications of breaking it. I never want to dishonour you or what you mean to me."

Ginny gave him a small smile, loving him all the more for his concern. "Harry, I understand what you're saying, but I won't wait forever to do these type of things again. I know we need to respect our pledge to one another, I know how important it is to both of us but please don't let that stop you from showing me physically just how much you love me."

Harry gave her a quick kiss to hide his rueful grin, knowing that his resolve was going to be tested till they got married. He knew in the long run that if they eventually gave in to their desires before marriage it wouldn't be the end of the world, but he wanted to wait as long as possible before consummating their relationship. He didn't want Ginny to think he just wanted her for her oh so luscious body.

Ginny gave him one of those knowing looks that she used so often, and he was sure that she knew what he had been thinking. Sometimes it was a bit scary but he actually loved her all the more because of it. It took a lot of pressure off of him having to work up the courage and the right words in saying certain things to her.

She smiled at him, whispering, "Alright, as long as we both agree," she said cryptically.

Both now clean and satiated, they got out of the shower where Harry took a large fluffy towel and dried Ginny off, spending just a little extra time on those spots that had gotten the biggest response from her.

Smiling mischievously, Ginny returned the favour.

Harry threw on his pj bottoms and dressing gown before he poked his head out of the door, making sure the way was clear. Motioning to Ginny to follow, they made their way down the stairs.

They paused outside of the room Harry was staying in, staring lovingly into one another's eyes before sharing a deep meaningful kiss. One that held so much love and promise for the future. Not only of their developing relationship but of the things that they would share physically as well.

With a sigh, Ginny reluctantly pulled back from Harry's embrace. She smiled coyly at him, whispering "Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams cause I know I'll be having them."

Harry gave her one last quick kiss. "I hope so, cause you certainly are making my dreams come true," he said tenderly, stroking his hand down over her cheek.

Ginny's lips curled up just a little more, wondering just how far she could push him. With a devilish grin she headed off down to her room.

She waited as long as she was able, perhaps ten minutes, but probably falling short of that mark. She listened intently to the sounds of the Burrow and satisfied that everyone else was asleep, she quietly opened her door and tip toed up to Harry's room.

She slowly opened the door just enough to slip inside and closed it securely behind her. She heard more than saw Harry move, smiling as Harry softly called out, "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to sleep in your arms tonight," she whispered back as she shed her dressing gown.

Though she heard him sigh, she saw him holding up the duvet so she could slip in next to him. She wasted no time in snuggling tightly into his embrace, resting her head on his lower shoulder, half on his chest.

She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her comfortably into his side. In the dim moonlight she could see him smiling at her as he shook his head lightly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm of age," she said, half defensively, half exasperatedly, "and the sooner the rest of my family learns that the better."

Though he did agree with her sentiment, he just hoped he lived long enough to enjoy the fruits of her rebellion.

He leaned down and gave her a very tender, loving kiss. "Good night my love," he whispered.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at his acquiescence to her. "Good night, love," she whispered back.

 **Harry & Ginny**

 **A/N: As you can see I have gotten my computer back, but it wasn't without some cost (and I don't mean monetarily, though it did that too.) I lost some of my programs and had to reinstall a lot of things. Luckily my files are intact so I didn't lose any of my stories. Right now I'm uncertain if I'll be able to return to the every day posting of these Bits and Bobs.**

 **During the same time my computer went down, my car broke down too and that cost a pretty Galleon to fix, let me tell you. I really don't understand car designers any more. Having to take part of the engine apart to replace some of the spark plugs just seems like robbery to me.**

 **Sorry for the rant. I hope you'll excuse it and leave a review. It will make me feel a whole lot better.**


	140. The Consequences of too Much Firewhiskey

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Consequences of too Much Firewhiskey**

Ginny Potter woke up on Monday November 1st 2003 with a pounding headache. She lay there in bed with her eyes closed wishing that the world would go away.

Of course she knew she had a good reason for her headache. She had scored a record number of goals in the game the previous day. As one of the rising stars on the Holyhead Harpies she had played her heart out, with what the announcer had called reckless abandonment though the results had been spectacular.

She thought it was rather ironic as she had grumbled along with the rest of the team about the League scheduling a number of games on Halloween.

Though it was the premier Wizarding World's Holiday the team had gone out to celebrate the win and Ginny's Record after the game. She was just glad that Harry had gone along because it seemed everyone wanted to buy her a drink in congratulations of her fine effort that had led the Harpies to victory.

Normally she restricted herself to only having a couple of butterbeers but she had decided that she could indulge herself just once for a change, knowing Harry would keep her safe.

She smiled in spite of the the throbbing in her head as she remembered what had happened after she and Harry had returned home.

After they stumbled out of the floo she was feeling extremely randy and she had literally attacked her husband as soon as they had arrived. She chuckled as she thought about it; normally she was the one who steadied them as Harry always seemed to stumble exiting the floo. With her having imbibed more than her share of alcohol, they had ended up on the floor. Something she took immediate advantage of by kissing Harry passionately.

Before either of them knew it, clothes had been shed and they made love right there in front of the fireplace, at least for the first go round. Their next coupling was on the couch in the parlour as that was as far as they made it before Ginny had wanted a repeat performance as randy as she was.

They did take a short break, getting some cold drinks before hading up to their bedroom to resume their private celebration.

She chuckled lowly, ignoring the throb it caused, she was surprised that her brother Ron hadn't shown up as he usually did under similar circumstances, as they hadn't bothered to put anything on as they sat in the kitchen enjoying a couple of the muggle bubbly sodas.

Suitably refreshed, they proceeded to their bedroom where they made love again, twice before they drifted off to sleep cuddled together.

Though smiling as she reminisced, she had this little nagging thought deep in the back of her brain that she had forgotten something. As hard as she tried to figure out what it was, it just wouldn't come to her. With a sigh, she put it out of her mind knowing if it was really important, it would come to her.

She jumped a little as someone sat down on the bed next to her.

"Here, Love. Drink this, you'll feel better," Harry said with a touch of humour.

Ginny cracked one bleary eye open and saw the steaming goblet being held before her.

"Is that a hangover potion?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Harry replied with a small chuckle.

"Bless you," Ginny cried lowly as she forced herself to sit up. Though her throbbing head protested, she grabbed the goblet and drank the potion quickly. She sighed in relief as the potion took away most of the throbbing immediately and she knew the rest would vanish soon.

She was only slightly surprised when Harry leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss and his one hand gently captured her one breast, playing with her nipple, igniting a flame within her.

Ginny responded immediately, letting her hands run over Harry's body in a display of wanton desire. She searched lower until she found what she was looking for, Harry's rampant manhood. Grasping it firmly, she stroked him until he was as hard as he could become.

"Harry," she moaned. "Take me now."

He wasted no time in acquiescing to her demand, pushing her flat and rolling on top of her. He entered her sopping sheath in one deep hard push, making her groan louder as she revelled in the pleasure he was causing.

So inflamed with desire for him, she reached her first pinnacle of pleasure quickly, well before Harry did. Never faltering in his rhythm, he continued, taking Ginny right back up.

She wrapped her legs around his, locking them behind his knees. It restricted his motions just enough to let her enjoy what he was doing to her a bit more.

Sensing his wife's mood, Harry reduced his tempo slightly so that she could let the pleasure build higher and higher.

For all the times they had made love, Ginny didn't think she had ever experienced what she was at that moment. It seemed that there would be no end to how high she flew as the all encompassing sheer bliss over took her.

Suddenly with an explosion of lights dancing behind her tightly closed eyes, she moaned out his name as conscious thought left her. It seemed that bolts of electricity were rocketing through her body, from her pulsating centre to her breasts and rock hard nipples and back.

Feeling Ginny's sheath clutch him tightly, Harry exploded deep inside of her. Gasping heavily, he collapsed down on top of her, capturing her mouth with his.

Slowly they both regained their faculties. Ginny loosened her legs but wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her heaving breasts.

"Merlin, Harry . That was bloody fantastic," she murmured.

Harry could only mutely nod his head in agreement, too spent for the moment to actually speak.

As they lay there together, Harry still buried deep inside of her, Ginny looked at him questioningly. "What time is it?" she asked lowly.

Harry turned his head to look at the clock. "Just about ten thirty," he replied with a grin.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Why aren't you at work?"

Harry gave her that little lopsided grin that she loved so much. "I took the day off," he said smugly. When she gave him a bewildered look, he added "I knew you'd be suffering after drinking so much last night and wanted to be here to take care of you."

"Oh, Harry," she cried softly, her eyes misting. "You didn't have to do that. I would have survived."

Harry chuckled lowly. "I know that but I wanted to take care of you and since I had the time, I thought this was as good as reason as any to use some of it."

Ginny felt her heart swell with her love for him. He was really the sweetest man she had ever known.

When Harry felt Ginny shift under him, he rolled off of her, knowing that his weight was bearing down on her.

Ginny frowned slightly as she felt Harry slip out of her. Yes he was beginning to feel a bit heavy on top of her, but she loved it when they remained coupled after making love.

Since she was feeling so much better after taking the hangover potion and neither needed to be anywhere, they rose and took a leisurely shower before heading down to have a very late breakfast or actually more of a brunch.

Things returned to a more normal routine after their extra day of celebrating. With the Harpies having the next weekend off, Ginny spent much of the remainder of the week finalizing her Christmas shopping. With what she and Harry were making, she now had the Galleons to spend on gifts and she didn't want to wait till the last minute.

The next several weeks passed in a blur of their active lives. Attending dinners at the Burrow, visiting Ron and Hermione and all the other things that filled the days. The only thing that marred that time was every so often that little nagging memory of the feeling that she had forgotten something would spring up, though whatever it was still escaped her.

The Harpies won their next two games with Ginny playing a prominent roll in both games, garnering her more accolades and placing her once again at the top of the Chaser Scoring for the year. Everything seemed to be going her way and life with Harry was more wonderful than ever.

Then things began to subtly change. The Harpies had their last game of the season before the Holiday break on Sunday November 30th.

For the first time she could remember, she woke up feeling a bit queasy. She really couldn't fathom why and pushed through it. She had another spectacular game, scoring a team high 20 goals, once again leading the Harpies to victory.

While she and Harry joined the team at the local Pub for the customary post win celebration, she kept to her normal two butterbeers.

Because of that she was really surprised when she woke up on Monday morning feeling sick to her stomach. She tried to fight the feeling off but it tuned out to be a losing battle. She bolted up and ran for the loo where she proceeded to vomit up the remains of the previous night's dinner.

As she rinsed her mouth, Harry appeared at her side, "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with great concern.

Though she was feeling a lot better, her stomach was still a bit queasy. "I'm fine," she replied, though she said it a bit unsurely.

Harry gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he let it pass. "I'll go down and start breakfast," he said instead.

Ginny eyed him, her stomach roiling a bit. "Maybe just tea and toast for me," she said apologetically.

Harry gave her a concerned look but nodded his head.

By lunch time she was feeling much better and she brushed off her feeling sick that morning as just as it must have been something she ate at the Pub. She had tried a few new things and she figured something just didn't agree with her.

The next morning was almost a repeat of the day before. Once again she woke up with a queasy stomach though she was able to fight through it though Harry did look at her with growing concern when she opted for only tea and toast again.

The next two days were a repeat of Monday, with her running for the loo. When she came down to breakfast she winced at the look on Harry's face. He had a small frown and that determined look that she knew meant he was not happy with what was going on with her and he was going to do something about it.

Ginny sighed as she sat down, knowing that Harry wasn't going to be denied. "I'll go see the Medi-Wizard," she conceded.

"I know, we have an appointment for Ten this morning," he informed her.

"We?" she asked in surprise, though she knew she should have known.

Harry nodded, "Yes, we," he replied, though his look softened with his concern.

So it was at a few minutes before Ten Harry and Ginny entered the office of their Medi-Wizard. After checking in and waiting a few more minutes they were ushered back into one of the examination rooms.

Ginny watched as Harry sat fidgeting, his eyes darting towards her every few moments with a concerned look on his face. She felt her irritation rise a little but fought it down. She knew he was only worried about her, not that she thought that he had any reason to be.

She was just about to say something to him when the door opened admitting Healer Stoneham, who gave them a smile. "So what seems to be the matter?" he asked pleasantly.

Ginny sighed and taking one last look at her husband described to their healer what had been happening.

They were both surprised when the healer gave them an indulgent look. " Well let's run a few tests but I'm pretty sure I know what's going on," he said with a grin.

He had Ginny lay back and he drew his wand, casting several spells. The healer's smile increased as he nodded his head. "Yup, I was sure of it," he said smugly.

"What?" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"May I be the first to congratulate you on your first child," Healer Stoneham said with a grin.

Harry sat there staring at the healer wide-eyed while it suddenly came to Ginny what had been bothering her. November first was the day she was supposed to take her potion and she had forgotten in their rush to celebrate her great game.

"Oh" she said softly.

When Harry looked at her questioningly she explained about her forgetting to take her potion on the first and her not realizing it.

It took a moment for the information to sink in and during that time Ginny worried about his reaction. Her fears turned out to be groundless as slowly a smile spread across Harry's face.

"We're having a baby," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face. He suddenly sprang up and rushed across the small distance between them. He lifted Ginny off the edge of the table where she had sat up.

"We're having a baby!" he shouted.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as he spun her around.

Healer Stoneham smiled at them. "I'll give you a few moments and then you can see me in my office.

As the healer left Harry looked at the silent, stunned Ginny. "What's the matter, Love?" he asked with trepidation.

Ginny shook her head as if to clear it, a smile finally growing on her features. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess I'm just in shock."

"Aren't you happy?" asked the worried Harry.

Ginny's smile softened. "I didn't mean to worry you. Yes, I'm happy. Though I was just thinking about how mad Gwenog is going to be."

Harry grimaced at that thought. "How soon will you be grounded?" he asked worriedly.

"Probably not for a little while. I'll probably be able to make it thought the end of this season. We'll just have to see," she said with a smile.

She then reached out and caressed Harry's cheek. "We're having a baby," she whispered, her voice filled with awe.

Harry smiled back at her, "Yes we are," he said lovingly.

Ginny smiled deeply, taking in Harry's ecstatic look. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Let's go talk to the healer so we can go home and celebrate," she whispered huskily, her eyes glowing with desire.

Harry gave her a little laugh, kissing her once again. "Okay, but no more drinking for you," he teased.

Ginny smiled back, nodding her head. She knew that they'd been thinking about her getting pregnant once the season was over or maybe after the next season. It appeared that that decision had been taken out of their hands.

Her smile altered when Harry said "Mum is going to be over the moon when she hears."

Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing that what he said was true. With a sigh she grabbed his hand, heading for their meeting with their healer. While they hadn't planned things this way, she couldn't have been happier if she tried.


	141. Priorities

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Priorities**

Ginny Weasley sat with the rest of the Holyhead Harpies watching the game. As one of the reserves and being her first year she really didn't expect to get any playing time unless they got so far ahead and the game went exceedingly long.

Since it was her rookie year, Ginny still felt the excitement of watching the game while several of the others that had been with the team for a while were more blasé about paying attention.

Ginny watched in horror and had to force herself not to yell out a warning as a Bludger headed for one of the Harpies Chasers. As if in slow-motion she watched as the Bludger struck with devastating effect, smashing into Holly Brighton's leg.

The action happened so close to where Ginny and the other reserves were sitting that they heard the crack as the bone in her leg snapped and the girl spiralled down towards the ground groaning in pain.

The Referee blew the whistle halting play as the medical personnel rushed out to attend to the injured player.

"Well that's unfortunate," Ginny heard from her right. As she looked over she saw Amanda Smithers, one of the reserve Chasers who had been with the team for several years stand and begin to adjust her gear.

"I'd better get ready as there is no way that she'll be back in the game," the obnoxious girl said.

Ginny, as the youngest and newest Harpy just sat there watching the scene before her, more worried about Holly who had been exceedingly nice to her all through training camp.

She barely noticed as Gwenog Jones, their Captain flew down and hovered in front of the bench area, her keen, Hawk-like eyes scanning up and down the bench, you could almost literally see her mind working as she evaluated each of the players.

The in a move that shocked Ginny and the smug, arrogant Amanda, Gwenog said "Weasley, get out there!"

Though momentarily stunned, Ginny quickly grabbed her broom, mounted and pushed off, flying up to meet up with the other two Chasers.

Gwenog joined them quickly and eyed them critically. "All right, we have a few more minutes before Holly is taken from the Pitch. Weasley, I've been watching you in practice and I know you have what it takes. Don't let anything get to you. Play like you've been doing in practice and everything will be fine."

Both the other two Chasers greeted Ginny with encouraging smiles. Marria Morgan, the lead Chaser came over and said softly "They'll probably try to intimidate you, just stay with it and don't let it get to you. Remember, you wouldn't be here if we didn't think you couldn't do this. Just try to relax and play your game."

Ginny swallowed heavily while taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She was exceedingly grateful at the encouragement she was receiving.

They were just getting into position to restart the game when Ginny felt a prickling on the back of her neck like someone was looking at her. She tried to shake it off telling herself " _There's several thousand people looking at you."_

But for some reason her eyes were drawn to one particular area and she was surprised to see Harry smiling at her. She felt her confidence soar as their eyes met. Harry had been her most ardent supporter. Giving her so much support and encouragement as she worked so hard to become the best player that she could.

With renewed determination, she turned her attention back to where the Ref was getting ready to toss the Quaffle into the air. She tensed with anticipation and as she saw the Ref's cheeks begin to collapse as he blew his whistle and began to toss the Quaffle, Ginny shot forward.

She barely registered the shocked look on the Ref's face as the Quaffle left his hand and she was there to snatch it from the air.

"Go" she heard Marria shout at her.

Ginny rose slightly as she rocketed towards the opposing goal, her eyes scanning ahead of her, taking in where the opposing players were. As she closed in on the goal, she saw the Bangers' Keeper edge out to cut down her angle.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Willow Davies, the other Harpies Chaser, angling in from the right. Though it was a much harder pass to pull off without giving it away, Ginny waited until the Keeper committed himself before she fired the Quaffle to Willow who had an unobstructed shot for the goal.

As she turned to fly back to cover on defence, she heard Marria say "Great Pass!" as she flew by with a huge smile on her face.

Ginny nodded her head in response as she flew back, not even realizing that the butterflies that she had been feeling were gone. She was wholly concentratng on flying and playing her position.

The next hour and a half was the most exciting time of her life as Ginny played her heart out. After that first brilliant pass, the Banchory players had tried to intimidate her but to no real effect. She had just concentrated playing to the best of her ability.

Her efforts paid off with her scoring five goals and setting up another seven and when their Seeker, Samantha Matthews had caught the Snitch, Holyhead had won 470 to 120.

As the team mobbed Samantha after her catch, both Marria and Willow came over and hugged Ginny hard, congratulating her on playing so well. What shocked Ginny the most was when Gwenog had flown by and graced her with one of her rare smiles, saying "Good Game, Weasley."

Both the other Chasers had looked on wide-eyed, slack jawed because the hard-nosed Captain rarely congratulated anyone on the Pitch.

Ginny couldn't believe how long it took to get out of the stadium. There was the normal goings on in the locker room after a win but it was the attention she garnered as she exited that surprised her.

Normally the reserves had no problem running the gauntlet of the press and fans who were waiting but with her playing so well, she found herself being asked questions by several reporters and even a few fans wanting her autograph.

Ginny had hoped to be able to slip away but Marria and Willow each grabbed an elbow and steered her towards the floos.

"You're coming with us to celebrate," Marria said with a smile.

Ginny smiled and with a roll of her eyes, she let herself be led forward. Then she suddenly stopped and stared at the lone figure standing at the back.

Harry was leaning against the wall, a huge smile on his face.

Ginny turned to her two companions. "Excuse me, I need to see someone" she said ecstatically.

Marria and Willow shared knowing smiles as they released her but followed close behind.

Ginny ran towards Harry who stood away from the wall and opened his arms in welcome. After a brief but intense kiss, Harry said "You were Brilliant!"

Ginny felt her face flush but couldn't help but smile at Harry's praise. "I just played my position," she protested feebly.

Harry was going to reply when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Willow said with a smirk.

Ginny blushed as she turned, taking Harry's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Harry," she said in introduction.

Willow and then Marria shook his hand. Marria saying "Harry . . .?"

Harry smiled a bit ruefully. "Potter," he said.

It took a moment but then Marria's eyes flitted to his forehead. They then widened in surprise.

Willow also noticed the exchange and with a laugh said "You could have warned us, Weasley."

Harry shook his head, "Please don't say anything. I'm here just as Ginny's boyfriend, Harry. I don't want to take anything away from her."

Marria chuckled as Willow sighed longingly. "And so modest," she moaned lowly.

"We were just heading to the Pub to celebrate. You will join us, won't you?" Marria asked with a smile.

Harry glanced at Ginny who smiled at him, giving him a pleading look. Harry smiled back at her before turning to the two Harpies. "Sure, I'd love to," he said warmly.

As the four of them entered the Pub, Willow and Marria steered Ginny and Harry towards the back where the Harpies had several tables reserved.

As Ginny took a seat, Harry leaned over and asked softly "What do you want?"

"Butterbeer," Ginny replied with a soft smile.

As Harry returned with a couple of bottles of butterbeer, Gwenog came up to Ginny with a shot glass in her hand. "Firewhisky?" she asked.

Ginny eyed it tentatively. "I'll pass if you don't mind," she said hesitantly.

Gwenog smiled and nodded. "Good choice," she said approvingly. With a wink, she headed off.

The celebration was rather low key as it was just another win in a long season and Ginny found herself blushing frequently as almost everyone of her teammates congratulated her on her fine play.

The one exception was Amanda Smithers who was bemoaning the fact that it should have been her that should have been chosen to play. It wasn't until Marria and Willow took her aside and told her to shut up, that she didn't have a prayer's chance of playing did she calm down.

In fact Marria said "You might as well start looking to be traded as with Ginny's play it looked like your limited playing time is going to be less than in the past."

Amanda had paled and gulped at hearing the lead Chaser, realizing just how true her statement had been.

As the celebration wound down Harry leaned into Ginny and whispered "Want to go and continue celebrating in private?" with a smirk on his face.

Ginny flushed but not in embarrassment. She felt her desire rise and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be alone with Harry.

Saying a quick goodbye to her teammates, she practically dragged Harry from the Pub, much to the enjoyment of her teammates who whistled and cat-called as they left.

It was much later as a well satiated and contented Ginny cuddled into Harry's side that she thought back on her first real game as a professional Quidditch Player.

As exciting and fulfilling as it had been, she realized that it was being here with Harry was where she wanted to be most of all.

As she drifted off to sleep she felt Harry kiss the top of her head and heard his soft "I love you."

She murmured "I love you too," and fell asleep feeling happier than she had ever been before.


	142. Coming to an Understanding

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Coming to an Understanding**

Harry Potter took one last look at his friends who were laying in their beds in the hospital wing following their return from the Department of Mysteries. Though he appreciated all they had done and suffered by going with him, he just felt he needed to get away. The memory of Sirius' death was just too overwhelming.

"I think I'm going to go down and see Hagrid," he said offhandedly. Then with a thin wan smile he headed for the doors.

Ron Weasley, his supposedly best mate, gave him an absent-minded wave as he grabbed another Chocolate Frog and began to devour it.

His other best friend, Hermione Granger was currently napping so she wasn't aware of his departure.

Of the two other occupants, Neville Longbottom, eyed him with a frown, thinking to himself that Harry wasn't being quite honest with them. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it as he was restricted to bed by the school matron, Madam Pomfrey. Though she had healed his broken nose immediately, treating the accompanying swelling was a bit trickier and she wasn't going to let him leave until he was breathing normally.

The last person was Ron's Sister, Ginny. Her broken ankle had been healed quickly too and she was just resting it with it slightly elevated. Madam Pomfrey had also slathered a somewhat noxious salve on the ankle to reduce the accompanying bruising.

She also noticed Harry's departure and was of like mind with Neville. Harry wasn't telling the truth. She felt her heart squeeze as she realized just how much he was hurting, though he was doing his best to hide that fact. It was only because of years of observing him that she was able to pick up on that fact.

Just as Harry slipped out the door Madam Pomfrey came over and looked at Ginny's ankle. Professing that it was now healed, she dismissed the young Gryffindor, though she strongly recommended her to rest it for the remainder of the day.

Ginny wasted no time in springing to her feet and though her ankle throbbed lightly, she hurried from the ward, hoping to catch up with Harry.

The fates must have been with her as she caught up to him at the end of the corridor just as he made his way onto the main staircase.

"Oi, Potter," she called out. "Hagrid lives the other way," she teased as he had turned up the stairs, not down.

Harry stopped and gave her a wan smile. "Yeah well, I kind of changed my mind," he said sadly.

Then he jerked a little as if he just really noticed who she was. "So did Pomfrey let you go or did you sneak away?" he asked with just the trace of a smile.

Ginny couldn't help herself and let out a soft giggle. "As tempting as it was to sneak off, Pomfrey did actually let me go," she replied.

She then eyed Harry speculatively. "So where are you headed since it's obvious you aren't going to see Hagrid."

Harry gave her a shrug, the melancholy returning to his eyes.

Ginny smiled sympathetically at him. "Well since I'm fairly certain you'd rather not return to the common room, how about we take a walk," she said warmly.

She could see Harry contemplating her suggestion and for a moment she thought he was going to decline but then to her surprise he gave her a curt nod.

Since they were headed up the stairs they continued on in that direction with no particular destination in mind. They strolled in a companionable silence, neither feeling that it was awkward in any way.

They travelled by whim, taking different stairways, hidden passages and corridors as the mood struck them.

They were just approaching the Astronomy Tower when Harry drew to a halt. Ginny noticed immediately and stopped too, looking at Harry questioningly.

Ginny noticed the look on Harry's face. Though there was a touch of sadness still there, he was smiling at her and looked much more at ease than he had been before.

"I want to thank you," Harry began.

When Ginny went to interrupt, Harry held up his hand and stopped her. Her questioning look caused Harry's smile to widen slightly.

"Like I said, I want to thank you. Your just being with me and not badgering me with endless questions or pressing me to talk has been a godsend."

When Ginny arched an eyebrow in question, "Just imagine if it was Hermione instead of you," Harry said, humour colouring his voice.

Ginny winced at the thought, she knew just how demanding the bushy-haired girl could be. She briefly thought about brushing off his thanks but quickly decided that wasn't a good idea. It would belittle Harry's thanks and she definitely didn't want that.

"I'm glad I could help," she said with a smile.

Then Harry surprised her, doing something so unHarry-ish it totally overwhelmed her. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

She was so shocked that it took a moment for her mind to engage and for her to wrap her arms around him too. To her further surprise he didn't let go and just continued to hold her close. In fact she felt him relax into her embrace and he sighed contentedly.

"This is nice," he murmured lowly.

"Yes it is," Ginny replied, trying hard to keep her voice calm, though it was a struggle.

While she had had her fair share of hugs of many types including hugging the couple of boyfriends she had had. None of them compared to the hug she was currently sharing with Harry.

Later when she had looked back on it she found it virtually impossible to quantify just what actually was different other than there was a sense of it being **more.** More encompassing, more intimate, more fulfilling and a whole lot more mores that she had a hard time putting into words.

Eventually they parted, though it seemed reluctantly on both their parts. Harry remained in contact by resting his hands lightly on Ginny's upper arms. His eyes locked on hers and she was taken by the depth of feelings she found in his emerald orbs.

Though there was still a touch of melancholy there was also something more there and it shook Ginny to her core when she realized what it was. She tried to deny it at first and she didn't want to presume or perhaps jinx things but the look contained so much more than mere friendship. There was also a touch of yearning there that shocked her.

"Harry," she whispered breathlessly.

Harry smiled and gently reached up and shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. Impulsively she kissed it, eliciting a bigger smile from Harry.

Withdrawing his finger, he tenderly ran his knuckles down her cheek. The act caused her breath to catch in her throat, her heart to being racing and what seemed a large herd of Hippogriffs to begin running rampart in her stomach.

Since it was obvious he didn't want her to speak, she tried to convey what she was feeling with just her eyes.

She must have been successful because his smiled changed subtly and he gave her a reassuring nod.

He then took hold of her arm and steered her to the entrance to the Astronomy Tower.

They made there way up and out onto the top of the Tower where they stopped at the edge, looking out over the grounds.

Ginny was only slightly surprised when Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side. She responded by wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggle into him, sighing contentedly.

She had to fight hard not to react when Harry began to speak lowly. He poured out all his feelings and thoughts about Sirius, what he had meant to him and how much he was going to miss him.

The emotions that were carried in his voice tore at Ginny's heart and she felt her tears trailing down her cheeks. She wasn't aware of how long Harry spoke, she just listened as he poured out his heart.

While she had come to know Sirius during the time she had spent a Grimmauld Place during that Christmas and that one summer, she knew it paled in comparison to what Harry was feeling.

Finally Harry wound down and stopped speaking. He looked down at her and with the pad of his thumb he tenderly wiped the tears from her face.

Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine at the very intimate act. Their eyes locked and she was taken totally by surprise when Harry leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Her world shrunk to just Harry. His lips on hers, their bodies pressed together, his hand running lightly through her hair. The feelings running through her overwhelmed everything else. She felt as if she was flying and falling at the same time. It seemed as if every cell in her body was on fire but one that didn't burn, it only inflamed her.

Harry's hand left her hair and gently caressed her cheek. "You are so special," he whispered.

Ginny blushed and dropped her chin demurely, her mind trying to deny what he had said.

Harry chuckled lightly as he lifted her face with a couple of fingers, bring her eyes up so he could look into them.

"You are," he said tenderly.

Ginny felt a smile creep onto her face, realizing that to Harry she truly was.

Harry then closed his eyes and Ginny could see him struggle with something. Finally his eyes opened and he looked at her intently.

"If we're going to be involved," he began, earning him a glare from Ginny.

He chuckled lowly. "If," he reiterated, "we're going to be involved there are some things I think you should know," he said sadly.

He then told her about what Dumbledore had told him on his return to Hogwarts, leaving nothing out, not even the Prophecy.

Ginny listened with growing horror at what he revealed but she felt a resolve and determination spring forth and she vowed to be there for Harry in any capacity that she could.

When he was done, he looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "So that's what you'll have to face," he said lowly.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she rolled her eyes in exasperation at him. "If you think that is going to stop me from being with you, you have another thing coming!" she said fervently.

Harry smiled at her, chucked and gave her a small shrug. "While I hoped it wouldn't make a difference, I figured you needed to know so you could make an informed decision," he said a bit cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes once more, swatting him on his arm, though she was smiling. "Prat!" she said, though it was spoken with a deep sense of warmth.

Harry just smiled and leaned in to capture her lips once more.


	143. Quidditch Woes Redux

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Quidditch Woes Redux**

Harry Potter opened his eyes with a groan thinking that this was getting rather old. Not only was he in the Hospital Wing again. It was the second time because he hadn't been paying enough attention to what was going on around him.

It wasn't as if he wasn't paying attention at all. Oh no, he'd been paying very close attention, the problem was all his attention had been focused on one particular team member, Ginny Weasley.

He just couldn't seem to help himself. Watching her was one of the most wonderful things in his life. The way she moved and the joy and exuberance she displayed were unequalled.

Chancing a look around, he saw the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team standing around his bed. All had looks of great concern on their faces.

It seemed before anyone could even take a breath, Madam Pomfrey, the school's matron was hovering over him, giving him a critical eye as she scanned his body.

"Well, it appears you'll live once again," she said succinctly. She thrust a goblet of potion at him rather brusquely. "Drink this, you know the drill," she said tersely.

Harry took the proffered goblet and found himself fighting the urge to gag as he had made the mistake of breathing in as he brought the potion to his lip. He shuddered as the bitter foul tasting liquid made its way down his throat.

Hearing a couple of chuckles, he eyed his teammates critically. He could tell by the look on Ron's face that he had been one of those who had laughed at him. Well, he'd make sure he got back at him for that.

The two Beaters, Kirke and Sloper also had smirks on their faces. He'd make sure that they'd find out next practice that making fun of the Captain wasn't a wise idea.

The two that struck him the most were Katie Bell and Ginny. Katie had a concerned look on her face but there was also a contemplative aspect to it that made Harry wonder what she was thinking.

Then there was Ginny, dear sweet, distracting Ginny. This was the second time he had ended up in the hospital wing due to watching her instead of paying attention to what was going on around him during practice.

The look on her face was one of such deep concern it shocked him. He could see how her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. It gave him pause, wondering if Hermione had gotten things wrong and she wasn't really "over" him. A boy could hope.

After the prerequisite five minutes after he regained consciousness, Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out, stating firmly "He needs his rest. You can come back and see him tomorrow."

Harry never understood her position, letting everyone stay while the patient was unconscious but then sending them away just when they needed the support of their friends the most.

He was only a little surprised when Ginny lingered as most of the others began to leave. She ran up to him laying in the bed, gave him a quick hug, whispering "I'm so glad you're okay," before she practically ran from the room.

He was watching her leave, his eyes tracing her every movement when he heard someone clear their throat right next to him.

His head spun so fast he heard his neck crack.

Katie Bell was standing there with an amused look on her face. Her eyes flicked to the sight of Ginny just leaving through the door before they came back to meet his.

Harry's eyes had followed hers and when he looked back at her he couldn't help blushing.

"We need to have a little talk," Katie said with a knowing smile.

"But what about Pomfrey?" Harry asked, hoping to get out of having what he surmised was going to be an embarrassing discussion.

"I asked her if I couldn't have a few private words with you and she relented, however reluctantly," Katie replied, sitting down in the chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry grimaced and sighed ruefully as he looked at his number one Chaser.

Katie laughed at his discomfort. "Relax Harry," she said with a smile. "It's going to be for your benefit."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked bewilderedly.

Katie gave him a knowing look. "We both know why you've ended up here twice now," she said with a trace of amusement.

"What?" Harry asked wildly, trying to deny in his mind what she was implying.

"Oh Harry," she said with a chuckle. "You couldn't be more obvious if you tried."

Harry slumped back, his face burning once more.

Katie reached out and patted him on his arm. "Like I said, relax. I'm on your side," she said kindly, her eyes crinkling with delight.

"What?" Harry said, sounding as intelligent as a flobberworm.

Katie gave him a somewhat patronizing smile. "You like Ginny, don't you?" she said.

Harry broke eye contact and stared down into his lap. As much as he wanted to deny it he knew that Katie wouldn't believe him. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Hermione says she's over me," he said dejectedly.

His eyes snapped up when he heard Katie laugh. She looked into his eyes with a somewhat sad smile. "For being the "Smartest Witch of her age" she's not very knowledgeable when it comes to matters of the heart."

When Harry looked at her expectantly she continued. "Yes Ginny got over her crush on you but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for you any more. She's grown up some and I'm sure that her feelings reflect that."

Harry stared at her, his mind going over what she had said. "Are you sure?" he finally asked hopefully.

"Take it from . . . an older woman," she said with a smirk. "While I won't break confidence, let's just say that some of the things she's said in the girl's changing room tell me that she's still interested."

Harry felt a small smile grow on his lips as he looked at Katie and he blushed lightly.

Katie gave him an encouraging smile with a nod of her head.

"Thanks Katie," he said softly. Then he groaned lowly and looked at her beseechingly. "What do I do?" he asked pleadingly.

Katie gave him a reassuring smile. "Just be friendly, pay attention to her but off of the Pitch," she said with a chuckle. "Above all just be yourself. You're a pretty nice guy. Then let things develop."

Harry relaxed back into his bed, already thinking about how he'd treat Ginny. "Thanks again," he said with a smile.

Katie patted his arm as she stood. "Any time Harry," she said before she left.

Left alone he thought how he wanted to proceed and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep, his night filled with dreams about a certain red-headed Gryffindor Chaser and they were very pleasant dreams indeed.

Before he knew it, morning came and he lay in bed, a smile on his face as he recalled his dream.

There had been snogging, lots of snogging along with just spending time together, holding hands and wandering the school and grounds. So enticing were his thoughts he had to concentrate hard on quelling the visible manifestation of his arousal.

"Down boy," he said playfully at his stiff member. "We can't have Pomfrey seeing you like that. She'll never let us go."

Concentrating on some unpleasant things like Potions class with Snape he was able to reign in his thoughts and things returned to a much more relaxed state. It was just in time because a few moments later Madam Pomfrey appeared at his side.

"Good, you're awake," she said succinctly. "You can leave as soon as you're dressed," she added, thrusting a bundle of clothing at him. "I had one of the house elves bring your things."

As Harry stood she gave him a frown. "You do know you're supposed to dodge the Bludgers, don't you?" she asked disparagingly.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, try not to end up in here again so soon," she said with a sniff.

Harry quickly changed, wanting to get as far away from the hospital wing as fast as he could.

As he exited the ward, he came to a stop taking in the scene before him. Pacing back and forth just outside the doors was Ginny. She seemed to be having an argument with herself.

It took a moment for Harry to figure out about what. It seemed she was fighting with herself about entering the hospital wing.

Harry had to take a deep calming breath. Though he knew Katie had been right and it seemed so easy the day before, now that Ginny was actually here, he felt rather nervous.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he stepped forward. "Hey Ginny," he said in what he hoped was a calm manner.

Ginny jumped as she spun to look at him. "Oh, Hi Harry," she said in surprise.

Harry found it kind of ironic that Ginny was acting as nervous as he felt.

Ginny managed to get her run-away emotions under some semblance of control. "So I take it Pomfrey set you free?" she said with a trace of humour.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah she did. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

He thought about asking her what she was doing outside the hospital wing but decided that wasn't probably a good idea. He didn't want to embarrass her or anything, quite the opposite, he wanted her calm and friendly.

"So you heading down to breakfast?" he asked with a small smile.

"What? Oh yeah, breakfast. I was just about to head that way and thought I'd see if you were allowed to come too," Ginny said, hoping she didn't sound like a blithering idiot.

Harry nodded at her and started walking towards the main staircase, with Ginny falling in step beside him.

They walked along in silence for a few moments. Harry was trying desperately to think of something to say to keep Ginny talking.

"So, how are your classes going?" he finally asked. " _That is so bloody lame!"_ he shouted to himself. _"Could you come up with anything that was stupider?"_

Ginny was taken by surprise when Harry spoke, jumping a little. _"He wants to know about your classes. He seems genuinely interested. Wait! Answer him!"_ she thought hastily to herself.

"There going okay. I mean I'm no Hermione but I hold my own," she replied a little hurriedly. " _Okay, just calm down and why'd you bring up Hermione anyway?"_

Harry gave a small smile. If what he had heard was true she was doing more than okay. As a matter of fact he had heard that she was vying with several of the Ravenclaws for top spot in her year.

"Well, I for one am glad you're not like Hermione," he said offhandedly.

Ginny frowned at him. "What do you mean by that? Do you think I'm some kind of dunderhead and not very intelligent?"

Harry gasped in shock. "N. .n . . no!" he protested. "What I meant is that she concentrates on her studies to the exclusion of almost everything else. You seem to be a much more well rounded student," he said in a near panic.

" _Great, now she thinks you don't think she's very intelligent. Nothing could be further from the truth. Hell, she could probably out score me in half my tests."_

"Oh, okay. I just, well didn't want you to think I wasn't a good student or something," she said softly, blushing slightly as she did so.

" _Now he probably thinks I'm stuck up of something,"_ she chided herself.

Harry looked at Ginny and wondered how the conversation had turned the way it did. _"This isn't going any where near like I had planned or hoped. How can I save this?"_

Harry took a deep breath and began to say softly to himself, "I am a Gryffindor. I am a Gryffindor." Unfortunately he thought he was just thinking it, not saying it out loud.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, glancing at him.

"What!?" Harry asked, startled by Ginny's question.

"You said something about being a Gryffindor," she said with a puzzled look.

Harry ground to a halt and his shoulders sagged.

Ginny stopped too, now she was really perplexed by Harry's actions. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern. "You don't need to go back and see Pomfrey, do you?"

Harry gave her a wan smile. "No, Pomfrey can't help me this time," he said a tad ruefully. He gave a great sigh while looking at her.

When he saw her looking at him questioningly, he dropped his gaze and stared at the floor.

"I know we're kind of friends . . . well I . . . we are friends . . . kind of . . . I mean, we are friends but I . . . that is . . . I want us to be **friends** . . . you know, like kind of more of friends . . . ." he said virtually incoherent.

When Ginny gave a soft giggle, he looked up at her. "I must sound like a babbling baboon," he said ruefully.

Ginny finally caught on to what he was trying to say and she looked at him sympathetically. Reaching out and placing her hand on his arm she smiled at him.

"I think I know what you're trying to say," she said with a grin. And then because she just couldn't help herself, she added "Though it was a bit of a struggle to follow along."

When she saw Harry's horrified look, she couldn't help but giggle again.

Harry frowned but his eyes held small look of hope. Because he did hope that somehow this debacle of a conversation could be salvaged.

Ginny stepped close in front of him, having to look up slightly into his eyes. "What I hope you're trying to say is you want us to become closer friends than we are now. Is that about right?" she said softly, her eyes saying just how much she hoped she had read things correctly.

Harry was lost, lost in Ginny's expressive, wonderful, shining chocolate brown eyes. It took a moment for what she had said to filter through and for his brain to process it.

Ginny was beginning to worry that she had misinterpreted what Harry had said because of his silence. She found herself staring into his eyes and for a moment contemplated fleeing, but after all she was getting to stare into his eyes and she'd never looked at them this close, so she decided to stay.

She noticed how the colour of his eyes seemed to change as his irises dilated and contracted, becoming a much darker emerald as they dilated and more brilliant as they contracted. She so wished that this wouldn't be the last time she saw then up so close.

Suddenly Harry's eyes seemed to snap into focus and he looked intently at her.

"Yes," he blurted out.

He was surprised when Ginny jumped a little and then blushed.

Smiling he said a bit softer, "What I mean is yes, I do want us to become closer friends."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. "Closer? How much closer?" she asked intently, though her voice was quite soft.

It was Harry's turn to blush but he couldn't help but smile. "Really close," he replied, his voice just as soft and intent as hers.

Ginny felt her heart soar and she had to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"How close is really close?" she whispered.

Harry just stared at her for a second. " _In for a Knut, in for a Galleon,"_ he thought to himself.

"This close," he said huskily as he leaned in and captured her lips.

Ginny was taken totally by surprise and it took a moment for her brain to unfreeze so she could return his kiss.

What had started as what Harry intended to be a short kiss soon blossomed into something a whole lot more.

Ginny's hands found their way up around Harry's neck, one idly playing with the hair at the base of his head and she let out a low moan.

As Ginny's hands came up on him, his grabbed her lightly by the waist. Then because that seemed inadequate they moved further around her. One coming to rest on the small of her back to draw her in closer while the other found its way into her long luscious hair.

Neither seemed inclined to move until they heard the sounds of several people descending the nearby main staircase. Reluctantly they parted lips, though they stayed closely locked together.

"Wow!" they both said as the same time.

Ginny gave a small chuckle, her eyes shining brightly. "We'd better get down to breakfast," she said softly.

Harry smiled at her, loving how alive she looked. With her eyes shining and her cheeks slightly flushed, he thought he'd never seen her look so beautiful.

"Yeah, we'd better," he agreed, feeling happier than he thought he'd ever been.

Just as they turned and stepped onto the landing to head down stairs, they heard someone call out behind them.

"Hey mate. I see Pomfrey let you out," Ron said with a smile.

"It's good to see you," Hermione added.

Ron's smile faltered when his eyes came to rest on his sister. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a scowl.

Harry gave Ginny a quick wink, hoping she would interpret what he was going to say correctly.

"Well unlike some people, she got up early enough to come check on her Captain to make sure he was okay and ask him to breakfast," he said calmly.

With the way they were standing, Ron and Hermione couldn't see that they were holding hands.

Ginny gave Harry's hand a small squeeze which made him take a quick glance at her. She smiled and gave him a small nod, letting him know that she was on the same piece of parchment.

Ron's scowl lessened but he was still frowning, grumbling lowly about getting up at an ungodly hour.

The new couple were both surprised when even the usually very observant Hermione didn't seem to notice anything.

Harry and Ginny waited until Ron and Hermione caught up with them and then let them pass by a couple of steps before they followed. It wasn't until they entered the Great Hall and went to sit down when Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock as she looked between Harry and Ginny.

Harry gave her an intense glare and he mouthed "Not a word!"

Hermione's eyes darted over to Ron who was sitting next to her, already loading his plate to overflowing. She then looked back at Harry and gave him a curt nod.

Harry nodded back and gave her an appreciative smile before her turned to Ginny who was sitting at his side. "Pumpkin juice?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes please," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

They both knew that sooner or later that they'd have to tell her brother but for now they just wanted a chance to explore their new relationship without any drama.

Once their plates were filled, two hands slipped under the table and found one another. They shared a small secret smile before tucking into their breakfasts.


	144. Pick a Number Any Number

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Pick a Number Any Number**

Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley were enjoying a stroll through Diagon Alley. It was a beautiful Fall evening and they were just enjoying spending some time together. Both of their schedules had been so hectic of late due to Ginny landing a spot on her favourite Quidditch Team, the Holyhead Harpies and with Harry stating his job with the Aurors.

It had taken a little doing and much convincing on their part because they had made the mistake of mentioning their plans while having dinner at the Weasley family home, the Burrow.

Even though the war was over, with Harry having defeated Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord, Molly still had been reluctant to let them go. Not that she really had any control over the pair. Both were of age and currently living together in Grimmauld Place, the house Harry had inherited from his Godfather, Sirius Black.

The Weasley Matriarch just had a hard time letting go of any of her children, more so now than ever with the death of one of the Twins, Fred, during the final Battle.

Fortunately Arthur had been able to calm Molly down so that she wasn't a quivering, crying mess when it came time for Harry and Ginny to leave. Both were a bit upset with themselves for ever mentioning their plans. It was certainly something to remember for the next time.

That being what it was, they were now thoroughly enjoying themselves as the wandered through the calm and peaceful shopping area of Magical London.

"This is so nice," Ginny sighed. She currently had both of her hands wrapped around Harry's upper arm, snuggling close, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Harry asked with chagrin. Ginny had caught him lost in thought as they walked past a shop.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said," Ginny huffed with mild irritation. She knew they'd been having a coherent conversation up to a few moments ago and she wondered what had drawn is attention.

She looked around, swearing under her breath that if there was some good looking witch nearby he was in for a world of hurt but her scan of the area showed that wasn't the case and she was now really curious.

She looked around once more, taking a bit longer to study their surroundings to see if she couldn't figure out what had Harry so distracted.

It took her a moment to figure it out, he had been glancing off to the side away from the shoulder she was resting her head on so she spun Harry as she stepped across in front of him to check out what was so interesting in the shop window that lay in that direction.

As they came to a halt before the large window display, Ginny's eyes widened in surprise at what was there. She glanced at Harry and saw him blushing, his head tilted down, though his eyes darted up to look in the window every few moments.

A small smirk formed on Ginny's lips as she looked at him. "Soooo, Harry, mind telling me what in this window drew your attention," she teased.

Harry's blush deepened and he wouldn't meet her eyes, looking rather uncomfortable.

When Ginny just kept staring at him, her smug smile and intent look telling him she wasn't going to be denied he finally relented.

"Well it's all rather intriguing but I was trying to picture you wearing this," he said pointing at one particular item on display.

"Really? You were envisioning me, wearing that?" she said speculatively, staring harder at the item. "Don't you think that colour would clash with my hair?" she asked after a moment of study.

Harry's blush deepened and he stammered "We-well I ah, I'm sure it must come in other colours and I'm sure we could find one that didn't clash with your hair."

Ginny laughed lightly and eyed him once again. "I'm sure you are right but you weren't thinking of having me wear something like that anytime soon, were you?" she teased.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "No!," he protested. "I'd certainly expect us to be married before you'd ever wear something like that."

Ginny's laughter rang out again. "Well that's certainly comforting to hear. I was beginning to wonder just what kind of girl you thought I was."

Harry's look changed and he eyed her with a bit of a leer. "Ginny," he said a bit condescendingly. "You are definitely not a girl any more, you're definitely all woman and an exceedingly beautiful one at that."

Ginny blushed lightly but also laughed too. "Well, you know what I meant and thank you for that lovely compliment," she said with a dazzling smile, "And I'm sure my parents will be glad to hear that you want to wait till I'd wear something like that," she said, looking back in the window.

Her eyes shifted to Harry and she lifted one eye brow as she gave him a smirk. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the door to the shop.

"Come on," she said mischievously. "I want to try that on!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" he hissed lowly glancing about as if to see if anyone was noticing them. "If you do that, they'll . . . they'll think that we're, well you know!" he said in a panic.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Harry. "Oh, who cares what they think?"

"That's easy for you to say!" Harry said pleadingly. "In case you've kind of forgotten I'm a tad recognizable and I'm just sure the Prophet would just love to publish some hair-brained, cocked up, completely groundless story about us," he protested.

Ginny gave him "The Look". The one she had refined growing up to get whatever she wanted. It was a combination of the sad puppy eyes with the startling innocent little girl who would just be devastated if she didn't get her way look.

Harry groaned out loud as he looked towards the sky and Ginny knew she'd won.

She smiled at him gleefully as she led him through the door.

A very beautiful saleswoman greeted them as they came through the door. She was in her mid to late twenties, maybe thirty but if she was she was one of those women that definitely didn't show her age.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a pleasant smile though they noticed a touch of something else there, almost as if she thought they were perhaps a little young to be shopping in such an establishment. Then again they may have been shopping for a present, one never knew and she certainly wouldn't do or say something to jeopardize a sale.

Ginny had halted by the front window. "I'd like to try that on," she said pointing to what they had been looking at through the window.

The saleswoman looked at them speculatively but then laughed. "Well, you do have the eye. It's one of the latest designs, just in this week."

Ginny smiled as she shook her head. "Oh no. He's the one that spotted it and I thought since he seemed to be so intrigued by it so much I might try it on for him," she said mischievously, her eyes flashing with her obvious delight at teasing Harry.

The saleswoman laughed along with Ginny. "Well then we'll just have to kit you out so he can get the full effect," she said, her eyes dancing as she seemed to know just what Ginny was doing.

"Why don't you step this way, we have several more of that design in the back and I'm sure we can find one that would be a much more flattering colour for you to wear," she added. "Though I must say that if my daughter was your age and came in here looking to buy that, I'd be quite shocked and disappointed in her."

Then she sighed. "I guess I'm just a bit old fashioned in that respect. I mean we've had girls younger than you come in and buy similar things."

They were moving towards the back of the store the whole time and they came to a halt at a rather nice display. "Here you go," said the sales woman. She then glanced at Ginny's hair before she took several specimens down to hold up next to Ginny so they could see the colours next to her.

She put one back and held up the other two. "I think either of these colours would suit you but I think this one is best," she said holding one forward.

Ginny studied the two pieces carefully before she turned to Harry and with a devious look asked "What do you think?" much to the saleswoman's amusement.

Harry momentarily had that Hippogriff caught in the headlights look before Ginny saw it begin to change. It came to mind that he was the son, godson and erstwhile nephew of the Marauder's and she wondered what she might have unleashed.

Harry cocked his head as he studied the two different colours, glancing every now and then at Ginny's hair. "I tend to agree with . . ." and he then turned his head to the saleswoman expectantly.

"Mary," she supplied with a smile.

Harry gave her a nod in acknowledgement before looking back at Ginny. "As I was saying, I agree with Mary about the colour," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps it would be best for you to try it on now so we can get a better idea of how it will look and fit."

Ginny gave him a slightly haughty look and said, "Yes, perhaps I should."

As she took the item from Mary, Harry turned and looked at one that hung on the rack. "These do appear to be really well made," he commented offhandedly.

"Oh yes," Mary gushed. "They'll stand up to a lot of use."

Harry reached up and ran his hand along one of the straps. "And they're so soft," he said lowly.

"Made of only the best materials," Mary informed him. She then raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring Ginny for the moment. "I noticed neither of you are wearing rings," she said sounding way to much like Molly at that instant.

Harry blushed heavily. "Well, it's not like we really need this right now. It's just. . ." he said, his voice trailing of as a sense of melancholy came over him.

When Mary looked at him with a small frown, wondering just what he was thinking, Ginny came over, adjusting the straps to get a better fit.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked with great concern.

Harry just gave her a shrug, his eyes speaking volumes for him. Ginny smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I guess I should never have insisted in coming in here."

Harry gave her a sad smile. "No, it's okay. I was having just as much fun as you were," he said softly. He then looked at Mary. "I'm sorry we bothered you. We don't really need a baby carrier and probably won't for quite a few years."

Ginny reached out and tenderly caressed the side of his face, catching the end of his fringe as she did so, exposing Harry's scar for a brief moment.

Unfortunately Mary was looking at him at that moment and her mouth dropped open." Sweet Merlin! You're Harry Potter," she said breathlessly.

Harry got a pained look on his face while Ginny gave her a pleading look. "Please don't say anything. I'm truly not pregnant and we really don't need any rumours being spread."

"I understand," Mary said sympathetically. "Don't worry, I own this shop and I'm the only one working tonight. I give you my word I won't tell a soul."

She then looked at the pair. "If you don't mind my asking, what prompted you to come in here tonight? Was it just a lark?"

Ginny glanced at Harry for a moment. "It kind of was on my part. I mean I caught Harry staring into the window and asked him what he found so interesting and when he pointed out the baby carrier I dragged him inside."

When Mary looked at Harry he blushed and looked down at the floor. "The baby carrier caught my eye." He then glanced at Ginny, blushing deeper. "I love Ginny and I was thinking about us having kids someday," he said looking at Ginny warmly. "After we're married of course," he added hastily.

Mary gave him an understanding smile. "Of course," she said lowly.

When Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise she continued. "Every one knows your story Harry. I think I understand. As an orphan you want nothing more than to have a family of your own, don't you?" she said with deep emotion.

Harry smiled back at her and nodded his head. "Yeah," he said softly.

In a move that surprised Harry and Ginny, Mary stepped forward and hugged Harry. "That's so sweet," she said, her eyes misting up.

She then looked back and forth between the pair. "Tell you what. When you are ready for a baby carrier, please come back and see me. I'll make sure you get the best one available." Then she gave a low laugh. "But please make sure it's not for a few years. Live a little and get to know one another better."

When Harry gave her a questioning look, she gave him a smile. "You never really get to know someone until you've lived with them for a few years. Take that time before you have children. Your marriage will be so much stronger because of it," she said sagely.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he peeked at Ginny. "That sounds like good advice," he said softly.

"Yes it does," agreed Ginny.

Mary turned and helped Ginny remove the baby carrier.

"It really is quite comfortable," Ginny said. She then looked apologetically at Mary. "I'm sorry we took up so much of your time."

Mary just flipped her hand at her. "Nonsense. It's been a slow night and I really have enjoyed meeting you both." She then smiled mischievously. "And who knows, maybe I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

When Harry and Ginny looked at her in shock, she laughed. "These do make fine gifts."

Harry and Ginny relaxed and laughed with her. Then Ginny got a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, we may need one sooner than you think," she said to Harry.

Harry looked at Ginny in shock once more, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. "I think Fleur will be needing one soon," she said, her eyes dancing.

"Fleur's pregnant?" Harry asked in surprise,

Ginny gave a small shrug. "They haven't said but Mum said she has the look about her so I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

They arrived at the front of the store, Mary following right behind. "Well if she is, I'm sure she'll appreciate receiving one of them. I guarantee she'll love it."

"When we find out, we'll be back," Ginny said, emphasizing the when.

Harry smiled at Mary. "Thanks for being so understanding," he said warmly.

Mary smiled at him and gave him a nod in reply.

Harry and Ginny left the shop and Ginny looked at Harry. "How about getting an ice cream?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Harry replied as he steered Ginny to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

After they both got their sundaes they sat down outside at one of the tables.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "So how many children do you want?" she asked mischievously.

Harry shrugged as he smiled back. "As many as you'll have," he replied.

Ginny sighed and looked contemplative. "I'm not sure right now," she said thoughtfully. "Growing up in a big family showed me both the good and bad of having a lot of kids."

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she explained. "Sometimes having a lot of siblings is a good thing and sometimes not." She then gave a shrug. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," she said before digging back into her sundae.

Harry couldn't help but agree and he looked at Ginny, loving her more than before. Sure they had planned out the next few years concerning the timing of when they'd get engaged and married. Though they had never discussed children before.

He gave a small sigh, wishing that that things would just hurry along. He really found it hard waiting to marry the warm loving witch by his side and talking about children just made him want it even more.

Impulsively he leaned over and gave her a kiss, earning him a brilliant smile from the love of his life.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Okay, a little poll and I want and expect truthful answers. How many thought they were looking at something else? Come on admit it. I bet most were thinking along the lines of lingerie, weren't you?**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	145. Seeing is Believing

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Seeing is Believing**

Harry Potter sighed as he unpacked his things in Ron's room at the Burrow. It was late afternoon, almost dinner time really. He had just gotten to the Weasley's home and he knew he needed to shower.

His relatives had kept him working until it was time for him to leave so he was still quite grimy from what he had been doing. Knowing that everyone else was still outside, he figured he's have no problem catching a quick shower before it was time to eat. Grabbing his clean clothes, he headed down to the Weasley's one bathroom.

Ginny Weasley was just finishing up working in the family's vegetable garden and she felt hot and dirty. Though she did love working the soil, planting the vegetables and the bounty the garden provided, she sure could work up a good stink doing so.

Seeing the rest of her family still working on their chores around the back garden, she hurried into the house, eager to get to the shower first, beating out everyone else.

Once in her room, she quickly divested herself of her dirty clothes, throwing her dressing gown on and belted it quickly. She wasn't particularly concerned because all of her brothers who still lived at home were still out back. She figured she'd have no problem getting her shower done before they were even aware she was using the bathroom.

Grabbing a change of clothes so she would be ready for dinner without having to return to her room, she headed off up the stairs.

In his haste to get his shower, Harry didn't take particular care in securing the door to the loo. It was really old and everyone who used it knew it could be rather persnickety and hard to lock, heck if you didn't take care in closing it, it would have an annoying habit of swinging open. Not that Harry cared at the moment, he figured there was no one else in the house at the moment except Mrs. Weasley who was just starting to cook dinner so that there was no chance that she would disturb him.

Unseen by him as he stripped off his clothing, the door popped quietly and swung open a few inches.

Ginny smiled as she raced up the stairs. Seeing the door open a couple of inches only reinforced her perception that the loo was empty. As she got to the door, the bundle of clothing she was carrying somehow twisted in her grasp. As she struggled to control it she felt her loosely belted dressing gown spring open.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, though she was glad there was no one about to see her. Knowing safety was just a couple of feet away, she didn't bother to grab at the front of her gown to close it. With a happy sigh, she opened the door completely and hurried through, grabbing the knob behind her to close the door firmly, she pushed it shut with a bang.

Now all the denizens of the Burrow knew of another peculiarity of the bathroom door. Not only would it open at random moments, it would also do just the opposite. Sometimes being so resistant to opening that it seemed, well, magical.

Harry had just slipped off his boxers and was turning to open the taps of the shower when he heard the door bang. This of course made him look in that direction. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Ginny finally lost control of her clean clothing and they tumbled from her grasp. She watched them fall, placing her balled hands on her hips in annoyance.

Two things then happened simultaneously for her. She heard someone gasp and at the edge of her vision as she looked down, she noticed someone's feet.

Looking up, she found her eyes traversing a very nude body, a males body at that and it wasn't until her eyes eventually got to the head, that she discovered it was Harry.

Harry stood frozen, his eyes widened in wonder as he took in the very nude body of one Ginny Wesley. Okay, technically she wasn't really nude as she did have on her dressing gown but it was untied, leaving it open at the front, exposing most of her womanly treasures to his view.

And what a view it was. To Harry it was as if he's found the perfect example of a woman. Her breasts were full and ample, not to say they were overly large but they fit her slim petite frame perfectly. His eyes then drifted downward, across her slim belly. It wasn't exactly taunt like some fitness freak, oh no, it retained just enough softness to accentuate her womanly look.

Then slightly further down was the flare of her hips, once again adding to the fact that she was definitely all woman. Then there was the cleft between her legs, topped of by a small tuft of fiery hair, leaving no doubt, not that there really was any, that she was a true red-head.

Though his face heated as his eyes slowly climbed back up her body, pausing along the way to appreciate what he was seeing once more, his eyes finally met hers. He felt himself hardening in an uncontrolled response to the sight before him.

Ginny blushed heavily as she noticed Harry's eyes traversing her body, though her face wasn't the only place she felt heat. She couldn't help but notice where his eyes lingered as they took her in, in all her womanly glory. She was taken by surprise by the feeling of wetness that flooded her nether region. Feelings she had never experienced before flooded her body.

Since Harry was taking a good look at her, she found herself compelled to do the same and her eyes drifted downward. She smiled lightly as she took in his wiry form. Years of hard work along with training for Quidditch, plus that he never did over eat, left a body that was quite fit. Though he was no Adonis, there was definite definition to his body and Ginny found it quite appealing.

Her eyes drifted further finally widening as she took in his rampant manhood. Her blush deepened but she smiled smugly, knowing that she was the cause of his obvious arousal.

For some reason that she couldn't quite fathom when she looked back at the incident, she didn't think to close her dressing gown. She just stood there, and though she hated to admit it, gawked at Harry's nude form. Unconsciously she licked her suddenly dry lips, silently wondered how he'd taste.

Harry found his mouth watering as he took in Ginny's charms. He found it amazing as he looked at her most intimate of places. He had never heard that a woman blushed there, as that was all he could figure to call it as the colour deepened and then he noticed the flesh was swelling slightly. Though the distance really wasn't that great, he was surprised to see that there was moisture appearing, further inflaming is desire, to the point it became a bit painful in a certain piece of his anatomy.

Almost as if predestined, their eyes found the others at the same time. Both blushed heavily but there was also a look in the other's eyes that spoke to the other. It was a primal calling of one to the other and they found it hard to deny.

Ginny was shocked at what she saw in Harry's eyes. It wasn't so much the raw desire as she kind of expected that. No, it was the other quality that she found there that was such a surprise. There was a look that only spoke of a deep abiding want on an emotional level that had nothing to do with sex.

It shook her to her core. She had never expected to see something like that in Harry's eyes. It both excited her and to a certain degree frightened her. At her young age she didn't know if she was ready for that level of commitment. Not that they were even in any type of relationship at the moment, but from what she saw, she knew that it was a real possibility.

Harry couldn't believe all that he was feeling. Yes, there was the raw physical desire for the beautiful young, very nude woman before him but there was something more, quite a bit more.

He suddenly felt quite protective of Ginny and though there was the physical desire for her, he knew that he couldn't, wouldn't act on that at that moment.

In a move that surprised both of them, Harry stepped closer to Ginny and slowly grabbed the edges of her dressing gown and closed them together. He then took the ends of the belt and tied it, effectively covering her up.

The then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. For a moment it looked like Ginny was going to panic so he gave her a reassuring smile and said softly. "Hi, fancy meeting you here."

That little touch of humour broke Ginny out of her panic and a small smile crept onto her face. She idly ran a hand through her hair, which she was sure looked a mess from her working in the garden. She was also sure that she had to have smudges of dirt on her face, neck and arms.

"I must look a fright," she said lowly, once more trying to comb some of the tangles out of her long luscious hair.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her worrying about her hair, after what they had just experienced.

"You look beautiful," he reassured her.

Ginny blushed lightly, dropping her gaze for a moment, before glancing up with a shy smile on her face. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

Harry gave a low chuckle. "Ginny, trust me when I say that I've never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you are."

Ginny felt the warmth and sincerity in his voice and she knew that he was telling her the truth. "Thank you," she said shyly, though a smile blossomed and made her look even more beautiful in Harry's eyes.

She then looked into his eyes hesitantly. "I'm sorry for barging in like I did. I didn't know you were even here yet and just wanted to get my shower over before everyone else came in," she explained apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, trying to easy her anxiety. "I obviously didn't get the door latched right so you're not to blame."

"Well, it was good seeing you," she said before it sunk in how that could be interpreted. She then blushed heavily, groaning to herself.

Harry smiled widely. "It was good seeing you too," he replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling with delight.

Ginny fought off the feeling of embarrassment, realizing that after what they had shared she really didn't have anything to be embarrassed about.

"I'll just leave you to it," she said as she stooped to gather her clothes.

"You can wait right outside if you want," Harry replied. "I'll only be a couple of minutes."

When Ginny looked at him bewilderedly, he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say I'm encouraged to take quick showers at my relatives and leave it at that."

Ginny felt her heart go out to him, though she knew better than to say anything. She tried real hard to keep any trace of sadness from her return smile but she expected by the look that Harry gave her that she hadn't been quite one hundred percent successful.

Ginny almost panicked again when she had trouble opening the recalcitrant door but it only misbehaved for a moment before it let her exit.

True to his word, Harry was showered and done before she had a chance to even settle against the wall in the hall. She gratefully took his offered hand to help her rise and she couldn't help but give him a smile as she entered the loo to shower.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, with a knowing smile.

Ginny returned his smile with a knowing one of her own. "I'll see you later too," she replied.

As Harry headed off to his room, Ginny took extra care to make sure the door was closed and latched properly. She couldn't help think that just maybe this was going to be a really interesting summer and just maybe the best one of her life.


	146. Another Memorable Anniversary

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Another Memorable Anniversary**

Ginny Potter looked over the table she had all set in satisfaction. She blushed momentarily as she thought back to the previous year, hers and Harry's fifth Wedding Anniversary.

Unfortunately she had had the day from hell and totally forgot that is was their anniversary, luckily Harry had been extremely understanding, laughing it off as one of those things that happened in any marriage.

Though he had teased her about telling their family that she had been the first and only one to forget the special day, he hadn't really meant it. It had also led to some spectacular "make up" sex following dinner. Ginny still got goose-flesh when she thought about that night.

Fortunately today had been as far removed from the previous year as to be note worthy in the opposite direction. Since it was a weekend, they had stayed in bed late, making love several times before getting up and having a leisurely brunch before Harry had to set off to run an errand.

He really hadn't wanted to go but first Ron and then Hermione, on Ron's behalf, had begged him to help Ron. It seemed that Ron wanted to get his son, Hugo, his first "big boy" bed and it just had to be today.

Hermione had apologized, saying that she normally would have gone with Ron but that their daughter, Rose had been up all night vomiting and since "someone" who shall remain nameless, (she was glaring at her husband at the time) had slept through the incident and she was much too tired to accompany him.

Ginny had told him to go but not to take too long as she had special plans for dinner and afterwards. Harry's eyes had lit up like it was Christmas and informed her that a herd of wild Hippogriffs couldn't prevent him from getting home on time.

If she had only known then what she knew later, she might not have sent him off willy-nilly.

Being the good brother-in-law that he was, Harry had gone but only after telling Ginny he was doing it under protest as he would have much rather stayed home with her than go bed shopping with Ron.

She wasn't that impressed with that statement as she knew that he'd have said the same thing any day of the week. No one liked to go shopping with Ron, ever.

It wasn't that he didn't like Ron or anything, it was just that Ron had a certain way about him. Let's just say that Ron was more of a child most times than his two children and he couldn't believe Hermione was trusting him to go out and buy something as substantial as a child's bed.

Since Hermione had told Ginny she had given Ron firm guidelines as what to buy, and where he should go to purchase it, it really shouldn't take more than an hour or two.

Ginny was actually a bit pleased as it would give her plenty of time to relax before she put on a "special little number" she had picked up to wear for Harry, knowing that seeing her so attired would fuel his ardour for the after dinner "exercises" she had planned to burn off all the calories they would be consuming for their anniversary dinner.

So she had showered, changed into that "special little number", applied the barest touch of make up and just a spritz of a perfume she had found that Harry actually liked. She figured it was only because it complemented the aroma of her shampoo that he absolutely adored that he found it acceptable.

She studied herself in the mirror and had to smile. The "special little number" was just opaque enough to cover her charms but left enough to show that it was enticing rather than flaunting. All in all she thought she looked spectacular and she was sure Harry would appreciate the outfit, even if she did feel a little like a present waiting to be unwrapped. But then, that was the idea after all.

She had then gone down to sit in the parlour after making sure everything was ready. She was extremely grateful to her mother for taking the kids for the night so that she and Harry could have some quality adult time together. Something that had been rather lacking of late. With three children and both of them having active, demanding careers, alone time was at a premium.

It wasn't until the second hour slipped into the third that she started to become annoyed and as the third hour slipped into the fourth she began to get concerned.

Finally when it became a few minutes till six when she had planned on serving dinner was when the panic began to set in. She was just trying to figure out to get a hold of when a floo call came through.

She was all set to scream and yell at probably Hermione for taking up all of their anniversary afternoon but she was drawn up short when the call turned out to be from a young gentleman from the MLE.

She was so in a dither that she wondered about the man who was turning red and stammering so hard she could hardly understand him. It wasn't until he had managed to tell her to come to St. Mungo's and hastily broke the connection and she went to throw on her cloak that she caught sight of herself in the hall mirror.

No wonder the man's eyes had almost popped out of his skull and he couldn't string two words together coherently. With her current state of dress or mostly lack thereof, it was surprising that she understood him at all.

Not wishing to take the time to change because the message had seemed so urgent, Ginny just fastened her cloak tightly about her before she flooed to St. Mungo's

As she exited the floo she was virtually accosted by Ron who began to babble incoherently at her. All she could make out was that her brother seemed to be trying to apologize for something.

She noticed he was as white as a sheet and looked more afraid than he had been right before his wedding. She got him calm enough to have him direct her to where they had Harry. She wasn't surprised when after he pointed her in the right direction that he stopped coming with her, mumbling something about getting a hold of his wife.

Luckily the young man from the MLE was there to guide her to the correct room as it seemed Ron's hurry to get away from her had caused him to mix up a couple of rights and lefts and she would have ended up wandering around St. Mungo's looking for her husband.

Though he got her to the right place, he had blushed furiously and left in a rush after directing her through the correct door. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the poor man, really a kid, probably only a year at the most out of Hogwarts.

The smile died on her lips as she got a good look into the room. Harry was laying on a bed, his head swathed in bandages, though they didn't cover the impressive shiner he was sporting.

His one arm was covered by something resembling a muggle cast as was one leg that hung from some sort of metal framework, suspending it well above the height of his head.

There were a number of medi-witches and wizards fussing around him, either trying to force potions down his throat or casting spells left and right.

The only saving grace was the look of utter annoyance on Harry's face. His eyes lit up when he saw her and he called out, "Get me out of here!"

Suddenly you could have heard the proverbial wand drop as all motion ceased and everyone in the room turned and looked at her.

Ginny sighed as she took in everyone in the room who were all staring at her with blank looks on their faces. As calmly as she could she said, "May I have a moment with my husband?"

Suddenly it was like one of those parody shows on the telly as everyone sprung into motion at once, several doing complete circles around the room as everyone hurried to leave. After several moments, silence fell and she and Harry were alone.

Ginny took a deep calming breath and slowly made her way over to Harry's bedside. Her eyes travelled down and back up his body once before she focused on his face.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Harry huffed deeply. "Ron happened," he said succinctly.

Ginny fought hard not to burst out laughing and though it was a titanic struggle, she managed to retain her composure. "Would you care to elaborate on that?" she asked calmly.

Harry scowled at her. "Do I have too?" he asked sulkily.

"It might save his life," she replied evenly.

Harry sighed heavily, eyeing his wife as he thought about what to say. Finally he rolled his eyes. "You know Ron," he began, which caused Ginny to roll her eyes sympathetically. "Of course he didn't like what Hermione had wanted him to buy so we ended up going to half a dozen other stores looking for the "Perfect" bed for his son."

Ginny grimaced not really wanting to hear what came next. From Harry's state she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I had just convinced him that he really needed to come back with Hermione when he found IT!" Harry continued, his face twisting in disgust as he enunciated "It".

Harry rolled his eyes again. "It was something you or I would never have bought and I'm sure Hermione will feel the same but Ron wouldn't be denied. I was just glad the trip would be over so I could get back to you. Well the saleswoman said she'd go get a couple of employees to help us get the bed down to the ground floor. Did I mention we were on the fourth?"

When Ginny shook her head no, Harry just shrugged. "Well we were and before I could stop him Ron said, "It's no trouble. We can handle it ourselves.""

Harry sighed again, more deeply than before. "I tried to talk him out of it but you . . "

"Know what Ron's like," Ginny finished for him, her shoulders sagging in a defeatist sort of way.

"Yeah, that," Harry said disdainfully.

When Ginny nodded at him to continue, Harry did, though it seemed reluctantly.

"I tried to get him to take the lift but he said it was too far and probably crowded anyway. He insisted that the stairs would be "so much better". Though I tried to manoeuvrer him so he would go down first, somehow I ended up on the bottom. I'm not sure exactly what happened but suddenly he yelled "Look out! And I found myself tumbling down the bloody stairs with the bed bouncing off me on every step," he said tiredly.

"The next thing I know I'm waking up here with everyone yelling and screaming to get out of the way they had "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and had to save his life," he said as he sagged back into his bed.

He could see Ginny's lips working furiously trying hard not to laugh. "So how badly are you really hurt?" she finally asked, her lips curling up in a smile.

"Other than a few aches and pains, I'm fine, really," he stated firmly, looking quite annoyed at all the stuff covering various parts of his body.

He then looked at Ginny and noticed how warm she was. In fact she had beads of perspiration forming on her forehead and cheeks. "Aren't you hot wearing that cloak?" he asked with concern.

Ginny felt herself blush more deeply than she had since she was a kid. "Well, I am but I'm not exactly dressed appropriately for being out in public," she said embarrassingly.

"Oh, Really?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her, his interest definitely piqued. "Care to give me a peek?"

Ginny felt her blush deepen, something she thought totally impossible. Her eyes darted around, making sure they were really, truly alone. She then slowly opened her cloak, just far enough for Harry to see what she was wearing.

In a move that astounded her for years to come, she suddenly found Harry standing at her side, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her passionately.

When the kiss finally ended and she could see clearly again, she saw all the things that had encased Harry laying all around the room as if they had exploded off his body.

"Come on, I can't wait to get home," he breathed huskily in her ear.

Ginny found herself laughing as she closed her cloak tightly and Harry led her from the room. She thought they were free and clear until some medi-witch tried to tackle Harry when they were part way down the hall.

Ginny looked down in amazement at the witch who had one arm wrapped tightly around one of Harry's legs, the other was stretched out with a piece of parchment in it.

"You need to sign this release form!" she cried officiously.

Harry tried valiantly to shake her free but when he found it impossible, he grabbed the parchment and a quill that someone thrust at him, scribbled his name and Apparated them away.

They reappeared in their bedroom where Harry began to tear his clothes off, obviously in a hurry to "unwrap" his anniversary gift.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she shed her cloak and joined him in bed.

It was much later as they snacked on the remains of the dinner Ginny had so carefully made, not that they were eating it at the dinning room table.

Harry sighed contentedly before he rolled over, capturing one of her breasts with one hand while his lips found her willing mouth. "Ready for round two?" he whispered seductively.

Ginny just laughed lowly and said, "You know, I really don't remember you mentioning any Hippogriffs," before she responded to his eager demands.


	147. The Late Great Harry Potter

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Late Great Harry James Potter**

Herbert Stumpit walked out of the Leakey Cauldron using the back door, approached the wall by the rubbish bins, drew his wand and tapped several odd bricks.

With a disinterested eye he watched as the bricks moved as they folded back on themselves until a wide arch was formed, allowing him access to Diagon Alley.

He glanced at the sky and frowned. The Sun was still well below the rooftops and wouldn't put in an appearance till much later. He shivered as he drew his cloak a bit tighter around himself, hoping to ward off the chill breeze that blew.

Gripping his cloak near his neck and tucking his chin in, he hurried as fast as his legs would move in the early morning chill. Sadly he admitted to himself that he wasn't as spry as he used to be.

It took him a little while to reach his destination, the impressive edifice of Gringott's. He frowned before he got to the top of the steps but hurriedly changed his face to a smile, though to anyone who looked, you could tell it was forced.

He was quite unhappy at having to be at the Wizarding Bank at what he considered an ungodly hour. Little did he know that the Goblins had picked that time for the expressed purpose of inconveniencing and annoying him.

Though spot on time, he found himself waiting not so patiently for the Goblin he was supposed to see, again unaware that said Goblin was gleefully watching him suffer.

After waiting what he considered a suitable length of time, he proceeded back up to the counter and waited in line to see a Goblin. When it was his turn he pulled a small roll of parchment from his robes, thrusting it toward the Goblin. "As you can see on the notice sent me, I'm supposed to be meeting with Rockjaw at Eight am on November second. While it is November second it is now twelve minutes past the hour," he complained with annoyance.

The Goblin had just stared at the parchment impassively and said, "Rockjaw will be with you momentarily. Please take a seat until you are called." with exactly the same bland inflection that the first Goblin had.

Sighing, he made his way back to his seat where he waited impatiently to be summoned.

He huffed in annoyance when he was finally ushered back to see Rockjaw, the Goblin in charge of his account and in what he found a surprisingly quick time he had his business completed and was heading back towards the Leakey Cauldron.

Since he now had some time to kill, he flagged down a passing paperboy to purchase a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet. It was much too chilly still to stand outside she he resumed his journey to the Cauldron where he decided to have a second breakfast and sit and read his paper until he had to be elsewhere.

Once inside and seated he was surprised to be waited on by Hannah Longbottom herself. Even at her advanced age, she still liked to come in and make sure her children were treating her customers right.

He was a bit perplexed because as Hannah took his order, she glanced down for a moment and her eyes became quite teary. It wasn't until he unfolded his paper before he figured out why.

Emblazoned across the top of the page in huge letter he read:

The End of an Era!

And right underneath it in slightly smaller script,

Boy-Who-Lived passes away unexpectedly.

Taking up most of the rest of the front page was a photograph of the Boy-Who-Lived himself, though really at his advanced age, Herbert thought using the term Boy was pushing it.

Underneath the large picture of Potter were a couple of smaller photographs. One was labelled Ginevra Molly Potter, who Herbert had the vague recollection of her being at one time a Quidditch player or something.

The other photograph had obviously been taken at the cemetery where Potter had been buried and he marvelled at the size of the crowd. He was even more surprised when he read the caption and it stated that the photo was of Potter's family. His children, grand-children and great grand-children.

" _Merlin!,"_ he thought to himself. _"Potter certainly had a passel of descendants."_ Though he was slightly perplexed as to why he didn't see the Mrs at grave side.

He turned to the next page to read the accompanying article where his curiosity was satisfied as he read.

 _ **It is with great sadness, we here at the Daily Prophet announce the passing of two of the Icons of our age. Harry and Ginevra (known to those close to her as Ginny), Potter.**_

 _ **While Mrs. Potter had been ill for quite some time and her passing wasn't unexpected, the passing of Harry at the same time was totally unexpected. The Potter's son, James, acting as the family spokesman simply stated that his father had died of a broken heart when his wife had passed away early the night before the burial.**_

" _ **They hadn't been more than an arms length from one another since Dad retired from Hogwarts," James Potter stated, clearly upset by the passing of his parents.**_

 _ **Editor-in-Chief Bartholomew Greenstreet added, We at the Prophet mourn the passing of two of the most wonderful people you were ever likely to meet. While Harry's exploits were legendary, Ginny's were not any less so. While their passing is a shock, I believe the fact that they passed away on October 31st, Halloween rather fitting.**_

 _ **I had the pleasure of working with Ginny after she retired from Professional Quidditch, playing for 10 outstanding years for the Holyhead Harpies where she set many records. She once told me the only thing she hadn't accomplished as a player was being a starter on a World Cup winning team. She had played as a reserve on the English Team when they won near the end of her career.**_

 _ **After her retirement from Quidditch she spent many years here at the Prophet as the Senior Quidditch Correspondent and she brought the same determination and drive to excel that she had displayed while a Player to her work here. I was genuinely disappointed when she chose to retire from the Paper.**_

 _ **Though she retired from the paying workplace she did not spend her time sitting around resting on her laurels. She redirected her energies working with many philanthropic organizations up to the day Harry retired from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

 _ **Harry's life and accomplishments are so numerous that we will not list them here but look for the Special Edition we will be bring out in the near future.**_

 _ **Of course we all knew him as The-Boy-Who-Lived because he brought about the downfall of Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as we knew him then. (See accompanying article beginning on page seven) He also brought about his demise to end the Second Wizarding War.**_

 _ **While his wife, Ginny was an employee here at the Prophet, I got to talk to Harry on many an occasion and he steadfastly referred to Voldemort as Tom Riddle, saying, and I quote, "I refuse to give the Fx &! (Sorry, we are a family paper) any respect what so ever. The man was a monster who killed sometimes just for the pleasure of it."**_

 _ **Even though it was years after Voldemort's demise, you could still see the fire and intensity in Harry's eyes when he talked about his nemesis. It made my hair stand on end and I for one am glad to have never crossed wands in anger with him.**_

 _ **Every one here at the Prophet extends our sympathies to the extended Potter family, their friends and all who knew them or knew of them. They will be missed.**_

 _ **See accompanying articles on pages 3, 5, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15 and 26. Additional photographs on pages 19 and 20.**_

Herbert Strumpit polished off the last of his toast, drank the last of his tea before folding the Prophet and tucked it under his arm as he stood.

He glanced at Hannah who was being comforted by her son, Neville Jr. Their eyes met and Herbert gave her a sad smile and a nod of his head. Hannah gave him a wan smile in return before turning back to her son.

Glancing at his watch and seeing he'd have to hurry if he didn't want to be late for work, he walked out of the Cauldron. His thoughts were on the Potters and he vowed to purchase the Special Edition on Harry Potter's life, hoping it included more about his lovely wife, Ginevra. Seeing her mentioned piqued his interest in her life. Though he shook his head thinking about what it would cost. Galleons were hard to come by for a man of his age.


	148. A Grand Celebration

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Grand Celebration**

Ginny Potter sat at the dressing table in hers and Harry's bedroom. She smiled the visage looking back at her. Of all the extended Weasley/Potters she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had aged the best.

Now into her nineties, she still had a remarkable figure for one so old, still having curves in all the right places and though she was carrying a few extra pounds, she wore them well and if her face carried a few lines, they didn't really detract from her beauty. As Harry said, they gave her character. Her beautiful long hair was mainly still red though she had a swath of white that Harry called her witches stripe.

Harry had also aged well, his once striking black hair was now a salt and pepper colour though unfortunately it was now more salt than pepper. He still stood erect and though never really that tall, age had not stooped him in the slightest. His brilliant emerald eyes were still as bright as ever and she loved gazing into them, seeing the love he had for her, which had only grown over time.

She couldn't help having a smug smile as she thought about her sister-in-law, Hermione. Unfortunately time had not treated her quite as well. She now walked with a definite stoop, having to use a cane and had the beginnings of a dowagers hump, thought it was mainly covered by her bushy-hair, which was now a slate grey colour.

All of her brothers that survived the war were still alive as were most of their spouses, Fleur being the exception. She had passed just this past year after a brief illness. Bill had taken her loss hard and was now rather forgetful, still living at Shell Cottage though Teddy and Victoire had moved in with him now that their children were grown and had families of their own.

She stifled her laugh as all the brothers had inherited her father's thinning hair and all were now quite white on top, what there was of it.

Charlie had finally married, though rather late in life and he and his wife had no children of their own, though he was a rather dotting uncle, spoiling all the nieces and nephews, no matter which generation they were.

Percy had aged the best of her brothers though the last couple of years had finally taken their toll. He and his wife Audrey now travelled quite a bit, enjoying their sunset years visiting far away places. It was always nice to receive a postcard from wherever they were visiting at the moment.

George was still quite active, going in to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes every day even if he didn't stay that long. He had turned the day to day operations over to his son Fred and daughter Roxanne a number of years ago. His wife Angelina who had once been quite athletic had turned out, shall we say, rather matronly, her body shape very reminiscent of Ginny's dearly departed mother, Molly.

Ron was still Ron, tall and gangly but time had slowed him considerably and he definitely wasn't as agile as he had been either. He did look quite different too, now being forced to wear bifocals. She found that rather fitting as he had used to tease Harry about wearing glasses for ages. Sometimes Fate did come around and bite one's arse.

Ginny had just finished applying the last of her make-up when she heard the shower stop and a few moments later Harry entered the room.

"Hi, beautiful," he said with a smile, leaning down to give his wife a rather intense kiss.

Ginny shivered at the intensity of it, marvelling that after all this time, Harry could still make her go weak in the knees with his kisses.

She did give him a mock frown as she reapplied her lipstick. "You'd better hurry and get dressed," she chided him playfully. "You don't want to be late."

Harry just shrugged at her as he pulled on his trousers. "I'm not that concerned," he said plainly. "We're the guests of honour, they bloody well can't have the dinner without us."

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she adjusted her emerald necklace, a gift from Harry on their 50th wedding anniversary. When she had playfully told him the 50th was supposed to be Gold, he had shrugged like he always did, stating the settings were gold and that was good enough for him.

As she finished putting in the accompanying ear rings, she thought about the dinner they were going to. Their children, and grandchildren had made all the arrangements to celebrate their 75th wedding anniversary.

She sighed contentedly, 75 years married to Harry. It still gave her goose-flesh. The things they had done and seen over those years.

Her Quidditch career was just a fond faint memory, though her grandchildren and great-grandchildren still loved to tell anyone who would listen about how great of a player she had been and they all had insisted that she be the one to teach them to fly.

She had then become the Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet until that had become a drudgery that she no longer wished to endure. During that same time she spent many years at Hogwarts with Harry, taking over as the flying instructor. She then spent many years working with various charitable organizations and doing philanthropic work. Some of which she was still active with.

Harry had spent a few years as an Auror until he had been badly injured once too often and decided that he'd had enough of that, finally giving in to Minerva's constant entreaty to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He served in that roll for several years, then taking over as Headmaster when Minerva wished to return to teaching instead of being Headmistress.

She had confessed to her and Harry that she really loathed the job, hating the paperwork with a passion, much preferring to teach than administrate.

Harry had somewhat reluctantly taken over the roll as Headmaster but found he really enjoyed it after a couple of years while he settled in. He even managed to teach quite a bit during those years, much to the chagrin of Minerva. But Harry in his own way told her that he'd rather break a few rules than suffer with substandard teachers.

Minerva had laughed, telling him that he had broken more rules than anyone who had ever been at Hogwarts.

When he had tried to tell her that surely the Marauder's had broken more rules than him, she rather gleefully pointed out that they had only spent seven years there as students while he had spent decades there as both student and Professor. She was sure his record would never be broken as he was the longest sitting Headmaster in the history of the school.

He had taken her by surprise when he announced his retirement on his 90th birthday, saying he wanted to spend time with his loving wife, plus he thought that after 60 some odd years it was time for someone else to take on the mantle of running Hogwarts.

"Ready, Love," she heard, breaking her out of her reminiscing.

She stood and turned, pausing to take in her husband. He was dressed in the finest robes of a deep dark green that really made his startling emerald eyes pop.

She couldn't help but smile at how handsome he looked. She felt the breath catch in her throat, he could still literally take her breath away.

"You look wonderful," she said, rather breathlessly.

Harry glanced down at his robes before looking into her eyes. "I always remember that Mum got me this colour of robes for the Ball for the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he said softly, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I remember too," Ginny replied, her eyes tearing up the same as Harry's.

Harry nodded, "I still miss her," he said as the tears began to leak out of his eyes. "She was the only Mum I ever really knew."

"Damnit, Harry," Ginny complained, though she was smiling through her tears. "I'll have to reapply my make-up."

Harry took her into his arms. "Why bother, you don't need it. You never have," he said lovingly.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "You always know just what to say," she murmured.

"It's a gift," he said humorously, his lips twitching till the ends curled up in a weak smile.

They stood there in silence for several long moments, each taking the comfort the other offered.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked again, softly.

Ginny sighed contentedly before separating from Harry. "Yes, lets get this over with," she replied.

Harry gave a small huff. "How long do we have to stay?" he asked with an innocent look.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, refusing to let him know that she was almost as loathed to attend the dog and pony show theri kids had thrown together. "Two hours," she stated firmly. "A minimum of two hours."

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "I was hoping to come back here and celebrate privately with my wife," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her playfully.

Ginny just stared at him for a moment. "Okay, an hour and a half," she said hesitantly.

Harry looked at her, cocking his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in question.

Ginny couldn't help herself and gave a low laugh, "Okay, okay," she said in defeat. "One hour, but it has to be a full hour," she said firmly, though the smile on her face told Harry that maybe that was negotiable.


	149. The Leopard

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Leopard**

As Harry Potter looked at the short note in his hand and scowled, his wife Ginny looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" she asked lowly, almost afraid to hear his reply.

Harry's hand dropped to his side and he stared off into space. "It's from my Aunt," he said with a sigh.

Ginny could see all the conflicting emotions as they washed over her husband and it took a supreme effort not to verbally lash out against that "insufferable woman", as she had come to think of her.

When she stepped close, Harry glanced at her and in resignation handed her the small roll of parchment.

The fact it was parchment and an owl had delivered it confused her completely. How in the world had she managed that was beyond her.

Glancing at the note, she saw all it said was, _I need to see you, soon. Petunia_

"Are you going to go?" she asked hesitantly.

She saw Harry sigh deeply once more, a resigned look on his face. He visibly slumped, his eyes dropping to the floor in front of him.

"I suppose," he answered half-heartedly, scuffing the rug with his toe.

"When are we going?" Ginny asked, her eyes hardening, hoping that Harry wouldn't fight her including herself.

Harry looked up at her and gave her a smile. It didn't reach all the way to his eyes, but she could see it was genuine and she knew that he accepted that she was going to be included, whether he really wanted her there or not.

He stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close into his body.

"I wouldn't dream of going without you," he said softly, "and I suppose we can go this coming Saturday."

Ginny couldn't help but smile and she closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into Harry's embrace.

So it was that Ginny found herself sitting next to Harry in his old Aston Martin sports car, driving along the motorway heading for Little Whinging where Harry's Aunt still lived.

She could see him deep in thought and though she knew he had to be thinking about his Aunt and his childhood, she wished she knew exactly what he was going through his mind.

She sat in silence not wanting to interrupt him, knowing that doing so would accomplish nothing.

The slightly over three hour trip was just coming to an end as Harry pulled onto Privet Drive before Harry turned to her.

"Ready for this?" he asked, looking fairly apprehensive himself.

"As ready as I'm going to be," she replied, more worried about her husband than herself.

Harry parked in front of Number Four and they both got out of the car. Even before they reached the door, it opened.

Ginny was slightly surprised to see Harry's cousin, Dudley instead of his Aunt. What struck her was how concerned he looked.

Harry and Dudley had made a sort of peace between them several years ago and while they'd never be close, they did exchange Christmas cards and the like.

Dudley reached out and shook Harry's hand. "I'm glad you could make it," he said without any preamble.

As they entered the house, Dudley said, "She's in the sitting room," before he headed off towards the kitchen.

Harry just nodded as he took Ginny's hand in his and they turned into the sitting room.

Harry came to an abrupt halt just inside the door, staring hard at his Aunt. She was bundled up in a blanket, sitting in Vernon's chair.

Ginny saw what caused her husband to pause. While always thin, Petunia now looked emaciated and she could tell the woman was dying.

Though her body was wasted, her eyes were still bright as she looked at her nephew.

"Thank you for coming," she said succinctly. "I have something for you," she added gesturing to a small wooden chest on the table next to her.

Harry's eyes drifted from his Aunt to the small chest, his face unreadable.

Ginny felt someone come up behind them and she turned to find Dudley carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and a plate of biscuits.

"Have a seat," he said with a small smile, motioning with his head to the couch.

Ginny had to give a tug on Harry's hand to get him to move, his eyes never leaving the small chest.

"I should have given this to you sooner, but with how everyone left . . ." she said, her voice trailing off.

Dudley quickly poured the tea and passed out the cups. His mother just motioned with a jerk of her head, directing Dudley to place hers on the table next to her. After he did, he picked up the chest and handed it to Harry.

Harry had to set down his untouched cup of tea to take it. Ginny saw him stare at the chest and she was surprised to see him look at it in shock, before his look turned to one of outrage. She could feel him shaking as he tried to contain his growing anger.

Ginny glanced at the chest and her eyes widened as she took in the top. In the centre of the lid was a rosette containing a small Lily inlaid in Ivory with the initials LP in a fancy script inlaid in solid gold and she knew it had belonged to Harry's mother, Lily Potter.

"You've had this all this time?" he shouted. "Why didn't you give it to me before!"

Petunia looked unrepentant. "I'm a Leopard too," was all she said. She then turned to her son and said, "Duddey dear, will you help me to my room? I'm feeling rather tired."

Dudley shrugged apologetically at Harry and Ginny and went to assist his mother.

Harry rose quickly and stormed out of the house with Ginny right behind him. Without a word Harry got into the car, carefully setting the chest on the seat beside him.

Ginny had to pick it up and place it in her lap so she could join him. She could see how angry he was as he started the engine and pulled away from Number Four, squealing the tires as he did so.

At first Ginny was very concerned that Harry would crash the car but he quickly calmed to the point where she felt their lives were no longer in danger.

It was quite a while before she thought Harry had calmed enough to talk to him.

"What did she mean that she was a Leopard too?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed and glanced at her before turning his eyes back to the road. He paused just long enough that she didn't think he was going to answer her when he spoke.

"Growing up when anything untold happened, things I realized later were bouts of accidental magic, she'd look at me and say that I was a Leopard. When I about seven, I think, I finally got fed up enough and asked her what she meant, all she said was you couldn't change a Leopard's spots."

Ginny sat in silence the rest of the way home, contemplating what Harry had told her and all its implications.

Harry, for his part, seemed content to drive in silence, though she could see his eyes constantly flitting to look at the chest in her lap.

When they got home, he gently took the chest from Ginny's hands and placed it tenderly on the table once they were inside. She watched him stare at it and she could see how hesitant he was. She could tell he did and didn't want to open it, almost afraid at what he'd find inside. Would it give him what he wanted, something substantial from his mother, or would it be just another disappointment?

She gave him a reassuring smile and stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around him as she gave him a deep kiss, letting all her love and support flow into him.

She felt him relax into her embrace, sighing softly as he gave himself over to her and the feelings she was evoking.

She looked up into his devastating emerald eyes and said "While she may see you as a Leopard, to me you are and always have been a Lion."

She was pleased to see the smile that sprang onto his face. She kissed him hard once more before tugging on his hand. "Come, my Lion, let's go up stairs for a while," she said seductively. "We can look at Lily's chest later."

Harry's smile grew as he let Ginny lead them up to their bedroom agreeing with her, he did feel like a Lion and he planned on showing her just what a Lion did with his mate to show his appreciation for all she did for him.


	150. A Chance Encounter 2

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Chance Encounter Two**

Harry Potter stood glumly on the pavement on Charing Cross Road. He was feeling hot and miserable due to having to stand in the hot sun.

Uncle Vernon had insist he come along because his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley were out of the house and he refused to leave Harry there alone, worrying about what "unnatural" things he'd get up too.

He was looking around, hoping to spot any piece of shade when he noticed an odd, shabby looking building that no one else seemed to notice. He was surprised to see a rather strangely dress man walk up and enter.

For some reason he didn't understand the thought of the young girl he had met at the British Museum the year before came to mind and he felt inexplicable drawn to the shabby building.

Glancing about and seeing no sign of his uncle, Harry decided to follow the feeling. Even if it turned out to be meaningless, he'd at least be out of the hot sun.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door, pausing to glance up at the old, extremely battered sign that hung over the door. "The Leaky Cauldron" stood out in large letters, though they were somewhat faded. Right underneath in small script it said "Est. 15XX", the last two numbers so faded as to be unreadable.

As he grabbed the doorknob he felt a strange sensation run through him, almost like electricity but it quickly passed and he opened the door and stepped inside.

He had to pause as his eyes needed to adjust to the dimly lit Pub as he had just been out in the blazing sun.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around the Pub he had entered. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of great age that seemed to hang in the very air he was breathing.

He then took in the furnishings. Every wooden item was darkened almost to black with age and he wondered how some of them were still standing. It looked like that the softest of touches would make them crumble.

Though that obviously wasn't the case because several of the worst looking tables and chairs were occupied and they seemed to be holding up just fine.

"Why hello there," the man behind the bar called out genially. "Come in, Come in and take a load off of your feet."

Harry shuffled forward a little, just enough to get out of the doorway. The bar keep was still smiling at him and he felt a little embarrassed because of how he thought he must look wearing his whale of a cousin's old clothing.

"It's a real scorcher out there isn't it. Why it's so hot I bet you could fry a toad on the road," the man said with a smile. "You look pretty done in and I bet something cool to drink would really hit the spot. What'll you be having?"

Harry grimaced and felt bad because he had nary a pence in his pocket. Like his uncle would ever let him have any money. "If, maybe . . . I could . . . maybe have a glass of water," he said hesitantly.

"Water? Why that's pretty poor fare for a hot and thirsty boy like yourself. I bet it's really a butterbeer you'd be fancying," the man said, reaching under the bar and pulling out a bottle.

Now Harry really felt bad. "I'm sorry but I don't have any money," he said sheepishly.

"Come sit and have one anyway," the bar keep said sympathetically. "On the house."

As much as Harry felt he shouldn't, he really was very hot and thirsty so he made his way forward to the bar and grabbed the bottle.

The bar keeper smiled at him. "I'm Tom by the way," he said introducing himself.

Harry smiled back. "Thank you, I hope you don't get into trouble for giving me a free drink," he said a bit apologetically.

Tom gave a hearty laugh. "Little chance of that happening as I own the place."

Harry relaxed considerably and looked around now that he was deeper into the pub. There were only a couple of patrons at that time, sitting scattered amongst the tables.

Harry decided that since he'd been standing so long waiting for his uncle that it would be nice to sit for a while here where it was cool out of the sun. He tentatively sniffed the open top of the bottle Tom had given him, never having heard of butterbeer before.

His smile widened as he took in the aroma. It had a very buttery-scotch smell along with a hint of vanilla. Intrigued, he took a tentative sip. In one word, he loved it and he took a bigger swallow.

"That's just the ticket, isn't it?" Tom said with a smile.

Caught taking another gulp, all Harry could do was nod his head vigorously.

As Tom turned his attention back to tending his bar, Harry sat back and relaxed, taking smaller sips now to conserve and savour his new favourite drink.

Though he did relax, the more he did, the more a feeling of anticipation began to grow inside of him.

It was just getting to the point of being unbearable when he was startled by the fireplace in front of him whooshing with a strange green flame. His eyes widened in shock when a man appeared.

It took him a moment to settle down but when he did he was sure there was something familiar about the man who had come out of the fireplace. As he was trying to figure it out, the fireplace whooshed once again and a matronly woman who had a young girl in hand appeared right where the man had a moment before.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and a smile spread across his face.

"Ginny!" he yelled, startling everyone else in the Pub.

Because Ginny had been being led out back to the entrance she spun around with a surprised look on her face. Her eyes mirrored Harry's, growing wide in shock.

"Harry!" she cried happily, almost causing her mother to fall as she ran over to hug Harry.

It was only the fact that she let go of Ginny's hand did Molly Weasley keep from falling over. She turned in exasperation at her daughter for running off like she had, almost toppling her in the process.

"Ginn . . ." she began to yell, but the word died on her lips as she saw her daughter hugging a small unkempt boy.

Her shock began to change into anger and she glared at her youngest as she approached the pair.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Just what do you think you are doing, young lady," she said hotly.

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she released her hold on Harry and turned to look back at her mother. "Sorry Mum," she said contritely. "But I just had to come and say hello to my friend Harry," she added a bit defiantly.

Molly's attention then shifted over to Harry and he found himself blushing in embarrassment under her scrutiny, wishing harder than he had ever done before that he wasn't forced to wear his cousin's hand-me-downs.

Her thoughts immediately went back to the trip they had taken the previous year to the British Museum. What stood out was the incident when they had discovered Ginny was missing.

She had nearly panicked, okay maybe she had panicked a little, well maybe even more than just a litte when they had discovered that her five year old daughter was missing. Fortunately Percy had discovered her still in the Egyptian Exhibition Hall after a short period of time, about a half hour if her memory served her correctly.

Molly was slightly ashamed to admit that she really hadn't paid that much attention to what her daughter told her about what had happened. She had just been so glad to have her baby back.

Now some vague memory of Ginny telling her about meeting a young boy who had been very nice to her after Ron had knocked her down. Like her precious Ronnie-kins would ever do such a thing.

She had believed at that time Ginny's story was just a made up one to try and get out of being in trouble for slipping off from the family. What had made the tale seem so outlandish and convinced her it was something her daughter had imagined was that she had claimed the boy was none other than Harry Potter.

At first glance she had been concerned looking at the boy Ginny was hugging. He looked like nothing more than some street urchin with the way he was dressed. Then she had chanced a glance at his forehead and it took everything within her not to react.

There, just peeking out of his fringe was the famous lightning bolt scar. She had then automatically glanced at Ginny. Though the red mark on her own forehead had faded even more in the past year, it was still discernible.

She truly was looking at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Her thoughts were a swirling mass of chaos. She knew that her Ginny and Harry Potter were going to be connected in some way but she had always thought that they wouldn't meet until Ginny went to Hogwarts.

Yet here they were and it was apparent now that the supposed tall tale Ginny had concocted was true as well. Twice now in their short lives they had already met.

While Molly was firmly in the camp with Minerva McGonagall concerning Divination and while it had been fun as a teen to read Tarot Cards and Crystal Balls with her girlfriends, she knew there were powerful forces that played with the universe and standing before her was all the proof she needed.

Her eyes did a quick sweep of the Pub, noticing that there didn't seem to be any one with Harry.

"Are you alone, dear?" she asked him out of curiosity. Wondering how he was there unescorted.

Harry blushed and stared at he tops of his trainers. "Kind of but not really," he replied hesitantly.

Molly could clearly tell something didn't appear to be quite right so she gave him a questioning look.

Harry's had glanced up after answering and he wasn't surprised to see her questioning look. "My Uncle had some errands to run here in London and since my Aunt wasn't home he made me come with him. He parked a couple of spaces up from the door to here," he explained lowly. He then grimaced and with a sigh, continued. "He didn't want me with him while he ran his errands and made me wait on the pavement."

Molly looked at him incredulously. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, it was just that she couldn't fathom that any responsible adult would do such a thing.

"Won't he be looking for you?" she asked, aghast hearing what Harry said.

Harry just shrugged. "Not for a while yet," he replied. When he saw Molly's incredulous look he added, "It's only been a couple of hours and he said he'd be gone at least four or five."

Molly felt her anger growing at his situation but when she saw his fearful look, she quickly squelched it.

Giving him a warm smile, "Well, Ginny's father and I have a little shopping to do and we brought Ginny with us as a treat. Why don't you come with us and spend a little time with Ginny," she suggested.

In reality, bringing Ginny along really hadn't been planned, it had been a last minute thing, almost like a compulsion and she now realized why.

She felt her heart warm when she saw his reaction. At first there had been an incredible look of surprise that morphed into a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. . . I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you other than Ginny's Mum," Harry sheepishly.

Molly gave a small glare to her daughter who just rolled her eyes at her. "When we met, I just told him I was Ginny and he said he was Harry. Merlin Mum, I was five!"

"But then how did you know he was . . . " Molly asked, though it died on her lips at the look Ginny was giving her.

"Really, Mum?" Ginny asked disappointingly, her eyes glancing at Harry's forehead.

Molly felt her face flush in embarrassment, of course Ginny would have figured out who Harry was, after all The-Boy-Who-Lived was her favourite bedtime story.

Quickly gathering her wits about her she smiled at Harry. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, dear," she said warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry said with a shy grin.

Molly gave a small satisfied huff, the boy was really so polite. "Well come on you two, I see Mr. Weasley waiting," she said, taking hold of Ginny's one hand.

Ginny kept a firm hold on Harry's with her other hand and they were dragged along to the back of the Pub.

Harry eyed Ginny dubiously when they ended up out back where the rubbish bins were. Ginny just giggled, her eyes alight with mischief. "You'll see," she said softly.

Harry eyes popped out so much Ginny almost thought they'd come right out of his head as he watched her father tap the bricks in the right combination to open the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Molly also gave a small chuckle at his reaction, knowing that this had to be Harry's first visit to the Wizarding Shopping area.

She was amazed at how Ginny and Harry interacted, though she knew she shouldn't be.

She knew all too well what the mark on Ginny's forehead meant.

Harry and Ginny had a marvellous time ogling everything around them. Even though Ginny had visited Diagon Alley before, she was still only six and there were a plethora of amazing things to see. Plus it was Harry's first time, so between the two of them, it was quite fun to watch.

Slowly but surely, Molly and Arthur made all the purchases that they needed to make. Just as Arthur paid for the last item, Ginny looked at her Mum expectantly.

"Yes, dear," Molly said, "You've been exceptionally well behaved and since Harry is with us, we'll stop at Fortescue's for a treat."

Ginny's eyes lit up with delight. "Oh Harry, just wait," she said breathlessly.

In short order the four of then arrived in front of a wonderful little shop. Harry glanced up at the marque, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour it read.

He barely had time to read it as Ginny was tugging hard on his hand, pulling him inside.

Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he took in all the delightful offerings. In no time at all they were all seated outside with their choices. A Triple Strawberry supreme for Ginny, Strawberry ice cream with bits of real strawberries, a fresh strawberry topping with more chunks of fresh strawberries in a strawberry syrup, whipped cream with a whole strawberry on top.

Harry had a Triple Chocolate Brownie Delight, Dark chocolate ice cream laced with chunks of brownies, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and a small brownie on top.

Molly and Arthur settled for more prosaic vanilla cones.

As they ate, Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley kept glancing at him, the thing was he was smiling the whole time.

When Ginny's father was distracted by something Mrs. Weasley said, Harry leaned over and asked Ginny about it.

She smiled mischievously and said "I guess he's just checking out my future husband."

When Harry looked back at her, wide-eyed, slack jawed, she giggled. He whispered "Husband?"

Ginny just smiled at him as she reached up and lifted her fringe, showing him her faded Lightning Bolt mark.

The thing was Harry found he kind of liked the idea and he ended up smiling back at Ginny.

All too soon for Harry's and Ginny's liking it came time for the Weasley's to head home.

Ginny was practically in tears as she hugged Harry hard before she and her Mum stepped into the Floo. Harry's eyes were also misting as he watched her go.

Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry while giving him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "Take care, Harry. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

After he also disappeared into the Floo, Harry made his way back out to Charing Cross Road. He wasn't standing there for five minutes when his Uncle appeared and grunted for Harry to get in the car.

He kept glancing at Harry darkly all the way home because he couldn't understand the smile on the boy's face.


	151. Dean Thomas is a Git

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Dean Thomas is a Git**

Harry Potter, current Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was trying very hard to keep his anger in check, but was finding it very hard to do so.

Just the previous day he had received detention for the remainder of the term from his most hated Professor, Snape. That meant that he wouldn't be available to play Seeker in the upcoming game against Slytherin.

That necessitated making changes to the roster just to have enough players to field. That meant he was forced to shift Ginny Weasley to play Seeker in his place as she had shown that she was a more than adequate Seeker when she had filled in for him during his "Lifetime" Quidditch ban when the "Toad", Dolores Umbridge had been High Inquisitor during her time at Hogwarts.

Fortunately the ban had been lifted after her departure and the return of Albus Dumbledore. He had been surprised that he had been named Captain of the team on his return to school this year.

Now it looked like all the hard work he and the Team had put in might be for nought. With the detentions looming and having to move Ginny to seeker he had to replace her at Chaser.

As loath as he was to do it, he had picked Dean Thomas or as he referred to him "The Git". It didn't have anything to do with his Quidditch skills. He was an adequate Chaser, though he was no Ginny Weasley by a long shot.

No it was because he was Ginny's current boyfriend. A position that Harry wished was his. Not that he'd ever said anything to the beautiful Gryffindor. By the time he realized he fancied her, he was too late as Dean had already become her boyfriend.

Fortunately to Harry's thinking Dean had never discussed any aspects of the more intimate parts of their relationship, but he had voiced his thoughts on what he thought was acceptable behaviour for young ladies during the late night discussions that took place in their dorm.

To say Dean was old fashioned would be putting it mildly. To him girls should be sitting in the stands cheering on the "men" while they risked life and limb, got all dirty and sweaty while playing the macho sport of Quidditch.

Oh how Harry wished he could arrange for Ginny and Katie to overhear that little titbit. They'd certainly put him in his place, the Git.

Harry also didn't think Dean treated Ginny all that well. He could be so condescending at times, it drove him crazy. He really didn't see what Ginny saw in "The Git".

If there was any one in Gryffindor Tower who was more fiercely independent than Ginny, Harry didn't know who it was.

Harry refocused his thoughts, once more feeling his anger grow. Dean was just going through the paces and not really putting in any great effort. The biggest problem was that he was paying way too much attention to Ginny than concentrating on the plays the Chasers were supposed to be practising.

"Thomas!" he yelled. "Focus!"

Dean looked at him and laughed. "I am," he said cheekily.

The problem was he'd once more been focusing on Ginny and not on what he was supposed to be doing. The only thing that made him feel any better was the scowl on Ginny's face because she had seen what Harry had and she obviously didn't like it either.

After the Chasers ran the play one last time in which Dean at least attempted to do it correctly, though he failed miserably, Harry blew his whistle calling the Team in.

As the everyone gathered around, Harry let his eyes scan over everyone, coming to rest on Dean last of all.

Harry could see how several others weren't happy with Dean's performance by the way they were glaring at him

Dean, thought, was oblivious to it all, staring at Ginny with a smug smirk on his face. Ginny didn't see it though because she was refusing to look at her boyfriend, something that Harry found a tad amusing.

He could also tell that she had a slow burn going and from the looks of it, it was heading for an inferno. He knew that meant that Mr "Git" Thomas was going to be the recipient of a Ginny Weasley diatribe when they returned to the castle.

This pleased Harry greatly and he decided to help matters along by giving Ginny some time to stew before she could lay into the Git.

Gathering his thoughts he once more looked at the team. "Look," he said forcefully. "We have just under a week before we have to play Slytherin."

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by The Git. "What do you mean by we? Don't you mean us?" he asked gesturing to the rest of the team. "After all, you'll be in detention."

Harry didn't even have time to react before Katie yelled "Shut your mouth, you, you Git!"

Ron was such a deep colour of red, that Harry was actually slightly afraid for him. He could tell his friend was so angry that he was incoherent, unable to get what he wanted to say, well scream, to exit his mouth.

While the rest of the team was angry, Ginny was beyond volcanic and Harry thought she might actually hex him immediately instead of waiting till she got him alone, like he thought before.

Katie, who just happened to be right next to Dean, said hotly, "Just because Harry won't be on the Pitch with us physically, he'll be there in spirit. He's still the Captain and part of this Team."

What Harry found amusing was that with each word, she poked Dean hard in the chest with her finger. Though that did little to quell his anger.

Demelza Robins, their other Chaser, was on his other side and with every poke by Katie, she gave him one too.

Harry knew that unless he acted quickly things could really get ugly, fast.

"Enough!" he growled forcefully. "As I was saying, we have just under a week. Unless everyone," he said, glaring at the Git, "buckles down and takes things seriously, we're going to get slaughtered."

When everyone looked suitably shocked, Harry glare at the Git. "Thomas, your flying is holding the other Chasers back. Pick it up or I'm going to replace you with Colin Creevey. In fact I want ten laps around the Pitch, right now, with Bludgers."

The Git started to glare at Harry but when he saw how angry everyone else was he just gulped and nodded his head.

What Harry found rather satisfying were the malicious grins on the Beaters, Peakes' and Sloper's faces and he knew that just maybe that the Git was regretting his words.

"While, they're busy with that, Katie and Demelza, I want you two to work on two Chaser attacks on Ron," he instructed commandingly.

"Right Cap'an" Demelza said with a jaunty salute, before she, Katie and Ron took off.

Harry sighed and looked over at Ginny who was looking at him speculatively, a slight frown on her face. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and Harry could tell she was seething inside from the way Dean, the Git, had acted.

"What do you want me to do?" she finally asked.

Harry had to fight hard to keep his face neutral. _"You have no idea what I'd really like to have you do,"_ he said to himself, images of several recent dreams rocketing through his mind. Most were situated in the Room of Requirement and lets just say, clothing was optional.

Forcing that from his mind before he got himself into real trouble he glanced at Ginny's broom and came to a decision.

"Actually I want to have a little talk with you," he said softly, gesturing for her to follow him to the ground.

Ginny gave him a surprised look but followed.

Harry landed and dismounted with Ginny doing likewise. When Ginny looked at him questioningly, he stared down at the broom in his hand. His beloved Firebolt, given to him by his now dead Godfather, Sirius Black. It was without a doubt one of his two most prized possessions, the other being the Invisibility Cloak that had once belonged to his Father.

Ginny misinterpreted his silence and thought that his looking down at his broom was his not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Listen Harry, if this is about Dean, I'll talk to him, I swear," she said in a rush.

Harry's head jerked up and he looked at her in surprise. "What?" he said in confusion. Then his mind processed what she had said and he shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with, Dean," he replied, just barely catching himself from calling him The Git. He then looked at her with a frown. "Do you think so little of me that you think I'd let something like that influence my decisions concerning the Team?" he asked a bit hotly.

"Of course not!" Ginny replied indignantly, her eyes flashing angrily.

Harry sighed deeply, wondering how the conversation had gotten off track. "I'm sorry," he said sadly.

It was Ginny's turn to look at him in confusion. "Well what did you want to talk to me about then?" she asked bewilderedly.

Harry sighed and slowly held out his Firebolt. "I want you to practice on this and then use it in the game against Slytherin," he said lowly.

Ginny's eyes opened wide and she stared at him incredulously. "I couldn't," she whispered. She almost said that is had been a gift from Sirius but caught herself in time. She knew that Harry still flinched in pain every time he heard Sirius' name.

Harry gave her a sad smile, he had caught the little hitch in her voice and he knew what she had almost said.

"Ginny, while you are a superb flyer, your Comet is no match for Malfoy's Nimbus," he said with a small smile, hoping that the Weasley pride wouldn't interfere.

Ginny felt her hackles begin to rise but then she squelched them down. She wasn't Ron and Harry wasn't offering charity. He genuinely wanted Gryffindor to have the best possible chance at winning against Slytherin.

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly with a warm smile.

As they exchanged brooms, Ginny fought off the impulse to hug Harry for his generosity. Harry caught the slight movement she had made and knew what it was.

Unfortunately so did someone else as he was flying his laps. He scowled deeply, vowing to have a "talk" with his girlfriend after practice. His momentary distraction almost cost him dearly as a Bludger just missed his head.

Neither Harry nor Ginny noticed because Harry was giving Ginny a crash course in the intricate controls of his Firebolt.

Ginny listened intently, wanting to make sure she got everything down so she didn't wreck his beloved broom.

Once Harry was sure she had a firm grasp of the controls, he smiled at her. "Let's fly," he said simply.

Ginny had to push down a slight feeling of apprehension because of the raw power she felt emanating from the Firebolt. It was quickly forgotten as the excitement of anticipation of actually flying the world-class broom hit her.

With one last glance at Harry she rocketed into the air. She couldn't suppress a scream of joy as the rush of the acceleration hit her. While she had always loved the feeling of flying it was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now.

Flying Harry's Firebolt was like nothing she had experienced before. Besides the acceleration, it responded to the merest touch, almost as if just the thought itself was needed.

Harry watched Ginny with a smile on his face, he knew exactly what she was experiencing, having felt it himself every time he took off on his beloved broom.

As Harry flew up to playing level he noticed everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch Ginny.

"Back to work," he barked, though he really couldn't fault them, watching Ginny on his Firebolt was a sight to behold.

After he was done his laps, Dean rejoined Katie and Demelza in running Chaser drills. Harry was pleased to see that his chastising of the Git had seemed to work. He was much more focused.

Harry finally called a halt to practice and was crating up the balls when Ginny and Dean walked past. Though Dean was speaking softly, he was close enough to hear him ask unhappily "What was that between you and Potter?"

Though he couldn't hear Ginny's response because she talked much lower, he could hear the tone of her voice. Her anger had returned and he smiled knowing the Git was in for her diatribe

They practised every night after dinner until it was too dark to continue but by Friday Harry was pleased by how the Team had come together. He was even more pleased because he had found out that because of what had happened during the first practice and their talk afterwards, Ginny and the Git had broken up.

Because of the schedule he had set, Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Ginny alone all that week, though he was happy that Ginny didn't seem to be upset about the break up.

Finally Saturday rolled around and though he was heart-broken that he wouldn't be playing he was confident that he had prepared the Team as best he could and he was sure they stood a good chance of winning, especially as well as Ginny was performing on his Firebolt.

Snape was his usual nasty self and kept him till quite late, so it was a slightly apprehensive Harry who made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady just gave him an enigmatic smile before opening the portrait hole without asking for the password.

The thick stone walls had insulated all sound from inside so it wasn't until the portrait swung out of the way the Harry heard the loud celebration taking place inside.

Harry paused just inside taking in the scene before him. Ron was the first to notice him and he shouted "We Won!", holding up the Quidditch Cup.

Harry barely noticed as his eyes scanned the room, looking for only one person. Then there she was, running across the room towards him, a blazing look in her eyes.

"Ginny!" he cried breathlessly.

Then she was upon him and without thinking about it he swept her up off her feet, spinning her around as he crashed his lips on hers.

Thinking back on it, he wasn't sure if she had planned on kissing him or not. Though it seemed to take a moment, she returned his kiss with equal fervour.

By the time they parted lips, as Harry felt like he'd never let go of Ginny again unless he was forced to, you could have heard the proverbial wand drop, the silence was deafening.

Harry looked around the room at all the people staring at them with shocked looks. His eyes landed on one in particular. He sent him a look that said "Your loss, Git!"

He then turned his attention to the warm wonderful witch in his arms. "Fancy a walk?" he asked with a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny replied with a smile that matched his own.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: My take on JK's first kiss scenario. Similar but a little different. I hope it's okay with you, my readers. As always, please review.**


	152. Clean Laundry

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Clean Laundry**

Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table of the small flat he shared with his wife, Ginny. He sipped his cup of tea and munched on a piece of toast while reading the Sunday Prophet, waiting for his wife.

He planned on making a scrumptious breakfast once she joined him. She was currently in their bedroom, showering and getting dressed for their day to come.

Their plans included going out and doing a bit of shopping before they'd head over to the Burrow, Ginny's familial home for dinner.

It had become a tradition for all the extended Weasley family to attend Sunday dinner. It had started shortly after the end of the Second Wizarding War. Molly wanted to make sure all her children were safe due to her reaction to the death of Fred, one of her indomitable Twins sons, everyone relented to her not so subtle hints to be there or else.

Not that is was a great sacrifice or anything, for one, Molly was a fabulous cook and it gave everyone a sense of comfort and family when they gather together.

The Weasley matriarch's over-protectiveness had faded over the years but the family still met for Sunday dinner anyway. They just loved getting together.

Ginny stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off, using a drying spell on her hair while using the large soft fluffy towels that she and Harry had bought when they moved into their flat.

She just loved the feelings the soft cotton fabric instilled in her as she rubbed them all over her body.

She went into the bedroom to get dressed but frowned when she went to her lingerie chest to get a clean pair of knickers and a bra. Shaking her head at her forgetfulness. Everything was still sitting in the laundry room, though clean she had neglected to remember to bring it to the bedroom to put away last night.

Of course if she wanted to, she could blame her husband. While folding the laundry, Harry had come in to "help". Somehow this had led to intense snogging before Harry had picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom.

That had led to their sharing some of the most amazing, intense sex they had had since they had gotten married. Needless to say, the laundry had been the furthest thing from their minds.

She glanced at her dressing gown but then a mischievous grin spread across her face. Sans gown she headed for the laundry room just off the kitchen.

Her smile grew as she entered the kitchen and saw Harry with his head buried in the paper.

"Good morning, Love," she said brightly.

"Good mor . . . ." Harry began to reply. He had lowered the paper and when he saw Ginny, his brain had ceased functioning.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle gleefully at Harry's reaction.

His eyes widened, looking like they'd pop right out of his face. "Ginny! You're starkers!" he said with a strangle cry.

"You noticed," Ginny replied cheekily.

When Harry just began to sputter and stammer Ginny said "You certainly didn't seem to mind last night, besides what's the big deal? We're married, home all alone and I thought you liked looking at me while I'm naked."

Harry's shocked look morphed into a much more leering one. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a certain part of his anatomy reacting to seeing his beautiful, very naked wife.

He gave an idle thought that it appeared that their plans for the day had suddenly changed and that they'd probably be late getting to the Burrow. He knew that they'd be in for a lecture from Molly, but at that moment he didn't care.

As Ginny went to go past him on the way to the laundry room, Harry quickly stood and grabbed her around the waist, once more throwing her over his shoulder and he headed for the bedroom, Ginny squealing and laughing as he did so.

They were half way across the parlour when the floo whooshed and Ron stepped out. His eyes bugged out in shock, and without thinking he spun and tried to step back into the fireplace to floo away. Unfortunately he hadn't thrown any floo powder into the flames and he didn't duck.

His head made a loud cracking sound as his head slammed into the mantle and he fell over backwards, his eyes rolled up into his head, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Harry barely spared his brother-in-law a glance as he continued towards the bedroom.

Ginny raised her head from Harry's back and looked at her brother in concern. "Harry, Ron looks hurt," she said, trying hard not to laugh.

Harry didn't falter in his endeavour to get to the bedroom. "He'll be okay," Harry replied, unconcerned. "He has a thick skull and maybe this will teach him a lesson about flooing over unannounced."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh though she thought her husband was giving her brother just a bit too much credit. She didn't think he'd ever learn.

Her thoughts about her brother quickly fled as they reached the bedroom and Harry unceremoniously dumped her on the bed before he threw himself on top of her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

It was much later when a very happy and temporarily sated couple made their way back to the kitchen. That was after a second shower for both of them, though this time, they showered together to "save time".

Ginny was once again headed to get her clean clothes, sans dressing gown again. This time all Harry did was admire his wife's shapely bum, a huge smile on his face.

The look on his eyes changed as Ginny came out of the laundry room carrying a bundle of clean clothes. Luckily, to Harry's way of thinking, they didn't block his view of Ginny's other fantastic assets. From her shapely, pert breasts and the touch of coppery fire that graced her nether region.

Ginny smiled when she notice the glean in Harry's eyes. "Down, big boy," she said playfully.

When Harry pouted playfully, she gave him a quick kiss as she passed. "Don't worry, we can resume our activities when we get back from dinner," she said seductively.

Harry's eyes brighten immediately as he thought about that "later". He just wished Molly didn't like to sit around and catch up after dinner and he wondered just how much more trouble they'd be in if they let early.


	153. A Day at the Beach

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Day at the Beach**

 **(In which Ron sees more than he ever wanted to)**

Harry Potter looked across the kitchen table at his wife, Ginny. Both were feeling a bit out of sorts. Their youngest, Lily and just left for her first year at Hogwarts the previous Sunday and the house was feeling very empty.

Though they were happy that their children were growing up and getting to experience the things they had at the same age, they were at the same time feeling the empty nest syndrome.

Harry and Ginny being thirty-nine and thirty-eight respectively hardly felt old, not by a long shot. If anything it was just the opposite, most times they found it hard to believe just how old their children really were. It had seemed like a few years ago that they had gotten married.

Harry sipped his tea and looked at his wife who was pretending to eat, just stirring her eggs around idly on her plate.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asked in what he hoped was a cheerful way.

Ginny's head jerked up in surprise at hearing Harry's voice. "Oh," she said a bit bewilderedly. "It's Saturday and Lily and I usually head over to the Burrow." Then her face fell, realizing it had already been a week since Lily had boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Harry gave her a sympathetic look. "I can't believe she's been gone a week either," he said softly.

Ginny gave him a wan smile. "I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

Harry shook his head, returning her smile in kind. "Not at all, considering it's been fifteen years since we've been alone," he said softly.

Ginny's smile grew as she remembered back to before James had been born. Things had seemed so much simpler back then. It was a bit shocking but amazing to think about just how much having one baby changed their lives. Then two years later heralded the arrival of Albus and two years after that Lily had joined their family.

Their lives had become so busy and dare she admit it, chaotic, what with raising three children, family functions, both hers and Harry's demanding careers and everything that went along with those things. Though she knew she wouldn't have changed one thing is she could have.

It was just the feeling that they now didn't know what to do with themselves.

Harry smiled at her. "Let's go do something fun, you know, like we used to do before the kids came along," he said enthusiastically.

Ginny felt Harry's excitement and she couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed whole heartedly. Then her eyes brighten. "How about we head down to Weymouth? The summer crowds will be gone but it's still warm enough to enjoy a day at the beach and it's been forever since we've gotten away just the two of us."

"Sounds Brilliant!" Harry replied, a huge smile on his face. "How about you pack us a picnic lunch while I go and dig out the beach chairs and umbrella."

"Okay," Ginny replied, starting to get into the mood.

It took a little doing but the pair finally found themselves on the nearly deserted beach, just a few hanger's on enjoying the last bit of warm weather before Fall would appear.

Harry and Ginny felt like teenagers again. They romped in the surf, built a sand castle and chased each other up and down the beach. That and they spent quite a bit of time snogging on their beach blanket, glad that there weren't any families close by.

They stay long enough to watch the Sun begin to set, colouring the sky in a brilliant display of reds, yellows and oranges against the deepening dark blue of the sky.

Harry and Ginny stood snuggled together smiling as they watched the Sun until it dipped just below the horizon. In the dying light, Harry Apparated them home.

Far from being exhausted by their sojourn to the sea, they seemed invigorated, once more feeling like teenagers, but this time it was a completely different type of feeling.

They were barely inside the door when they stared at each other, both burning with a desire that seemed to want to explode out of them. They both dropped what they were carrying, and crashed together in a passionate embrace.

While they had always had an active love life, in recent years they had needed to be more circumspect in their activities, what with having three active and inquisitive children about.

There were no such restrictions now and they took full advantage of it. Clothing was shed as they made their way over to the couch in front of the fireplace.

The couple toppled onto the couch, hands and mouths wandering unrestricted. Though they weren't doing anything they hadn't done before, there was a different feeling to it. There wasn't any worry that one of their children would come looking for them.

Using just his hands and his mouth Harry had taken Ginny to the pinnacle twice before she wanted to return the favour. She pulled him up onto the couch and mounted him cowboy style.

Ginny was moving with abandon, loving the feelings she and Harry were sharing. Both were groaning, calling each other's names when the heard the whoosh of the floo.

Ron Weasley stepped out of the floo, hoping to find Harry and Ginny at home. He had been trying to get in touch with them all day to no avail.

As he stopped spinning and stepped into the Potter's parlour he froze, eyes wide with shock. Before him were his sister and his best mate, doing something he never had wanted to see. His brain ground to a halt as he saw his naked sister bouncing up and down on Harry. For some reason the sight of her breast bouncing captivated his eyes and he found he couldn't look away.

Ginny glanced over and saw her brother Ron standing there staring at her and Harry. She was so close to her release she didn't care. All she wanted was for that release to come.

Though she couldn't help herself. "Ron,- moan – did – moan – you – groan – want – moan – something – groan?"

Harry was just as close to his release as his wife was and the sight of his thick headed brother-in-law just struck him as hilarious. Though he wanted to laugh, he found himself too caught up in the exquisite pleasures that Ginny was causing. Though he did turn his head to look at Ron.

At the sound of his sister's voice, Ron's brain kicked back in, at least partially. He blushed heavily, more heavily than he had ever done before, then just as suddenly the blood drained from his face, leaving him pure white.

"I -ah, I – I," he heard himself stammer. Though he wished he could forget, he was pretty sure the sight of his sisters naked body was going to be burned into his brain forever.

He spun and tried to run away. Fortunately for him he was closer to the fireplace than the last time he had stumbled upon Harry and Ginny. At least that time they hadn't been making love right in front of the fireplace. He bounced off hard, leaving a welt on his forehead. Realizing he wasn't going to make an escape in that direction, he turned to where he knew the front door to be.

And then, Godric help him, he couldn't stop himself from taking one last look at the couple before him, then he bolted for the door. He struggled for a moment but it seemed an eternity to him, before he got the door open. Running through, he slammed it behind him before he Apparated away. He just hoped he could convince Hermione and his Mum that he hadn't found them.

Harry and Ginny lay spent on the couch, Ginny laying on top of him where she had collapsed after she had the most intense orgasm she though she'd ever had.

Harry was tenderly rubbing his hands up and down her back, giving her something more than just sexual satisfaction. He suddenly chuckled lowly.

"Wonder what Ron wanted?" he asked humorously.

"Don't know, don't care," Ginny sighed contentedly. Then she gave a low laugh like Harry had. "How long do you think it will take before he does something like this again?"

Harry's chuckle deepened. "Six months tops but I bet he does it again over the Christmas Holidays."

Ginny gave another little sigh. "I suppose you're right though I'd hope that he'd learn a little better than that."

She then snuggled closer into Harry. "Can you conjure a blanket? I'd rather not get up right now," she said tiredly but contentedly.

"Anything for you, my Love," Harry replied, conjuring a blanket covering the both of them.

"I love you," Ginny whispered as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too," Harry whispered in return as he joined her in slumber.


	154. Sunday Dinner

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Sunday Dinner**

It was the day after Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny had spent at the beach. Not only was it a fun day for them, cavorting like teenagers at the nearly deserted beach but after they arrived home, they had an even better time.

It had been nearly a week since their youngest, Lily Luna had joined her two older brothers a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Free of the children for the first time in fifteen years they had decided not to wait till they got to their bedroom before indulging in a little quality adult time.

The only thing of note that happened was that Ginny's brother, Ron had once again flooed in unannounced. Because of the point that the Potter's were at in their "activities", they didn't bother to halt said activities, for things had reached a critical juncture, and well, they were just enjoying themselves way too much.

Though Ron had interrupted the Potters numerous times involved in a variety of amorous activities this was the first time he had ever caught them in flagrante delicto, on the couch, in the parlour, right in front of the fireplace.

To say Ron was shocked, and surprised would be a huge understatement. His wife Hermione, knew something had happened, she just didn't know what. Ron categorically refused to discuss the incident and as much as he wished to forget what he had seen, he had walked around his and Hermione's house in a daze all evening.

Now it was the next day, Sunday to be exact and the entirety of the Weasley family that still residing in England and were not attending school were due at the Weasley homestead for dinner.

Normally Ron was quite eager to attend because he thought that his Mum was the best cook in the world and never passed up an opportunity to visit if a meal was involved.

Thus Hermione could not understand his reluctance to attend this day. It was so noteworthy that one might expect the incident to appear in the Daily Prophet. Probably not on the front page to be sure, but definitely in the section on most news worthy items of the week.

It took a stern lecture from Hermione to convince her husband to go and the threat of no "extra curricular activities" for a month before he caved in. So it was a little before noon on that bright, slightly cool Autumn Day that the Ronald Weasleys found themselves outside the Burrow door.

When they entered Hermione noticed her husband relax some. It took her a little while to figure out it was probably because the Potters had yet to arrive.

Ginny was standing in front of the full length mirror in hers and Harry's master bath, eyeing her body critically. She was just a few weeks past her thirty-eighth birthday and she had to admit that her husband was right, for her age she didn't look half bad.

Not that that was the terms Harry used when describing her body to her, no to him she looked as good as the day they had gotten married. Of course Ginny thought him to be slightly prejudice.

Her breasts were larger and sagged just a bit but whose wouldn't after nursing three children. Plus she was carrying a bit more weight than she used to too. Not that it detracted from her beauty, she carried it well. Having just a small pouch on her abdomen and a bit more flare to her hip, but she definitely still had curves in all the right places. She didn't think she looked matronly at all. In fact the way all the males that she passed looked at her she knew she still "had it."

"Are you almost ready," her husband called to her through the door.

"Almost," she called back, taking one more look at her profile. As she took a last look and headed for the door, she got a very mischievous look in her eye. Forgoing her dressing gown, she sauntered into their bedroom.

She paused just inside thedoor, staring at her husband who was hunched over an open drawer in their dresser. While he had his jeans on, he was naked from the waist up, obviously looking for a shirt. When he found what he was looking for he stood up, catching sight of Ginny in the mirror.

Ginny saw a smile break out across his face as he took in the sight of her, standing there in all her glory.

"If you don't put some clothes on we're going to be more than fashionably late," he said huskily.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport," she said playfully.

As she made her way over to her lingerie chest she felt Harry come up behind her. She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as his arms encircled her, his hands cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples lightly.

"You know what looking at you normally does to me. Seeing you like this," he said, massaging her breasts, "Well a man can only take so much."

Ginny let Harry indulge himself for several moments before she rested her hands on his. "Save that for later," she whispered seductively.

Harry sighed melodramatically. "If I must," he said, acting like it was the most difficult thing in the world to do.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Oh, you must, but I'll make it up to you, I promise" she said with a smile.

As Harry stepped back to put on his shirt, Ginny chose what she wanted to wear. First was a very small pair of sinfully sensual silk knickers in a dark emerald green. She loved the way they felt when she wore them. They were just tight enough to give her the most exquisite sensations and she knew they made Harry as randy as hell when she wore them.

Next she picked out a matching garter belt and a pair of almost nude coloured sheer stockings.

As she slipped them on she heard Harry's breath catch in his throat. "I thought you were wearing jeans," he stated, his voice tight in his throat.

"I am," she replied coyly. "These are for later."

She heard Harry give a slight whimper. Smiling she tugged on a pair of black jeans, just tight enough for someone to see she was wearing the garter belt if one cared to look closely and she knew Harry would be looking closely all afternoon.

Then in a move that surprised Harry, she pulled on a matching emerald green shirt that was skin tight.

"Aren't you wearing a bra?" Harry asked, his eyes bugging out slightly.

Ginny just smiled, "I thought I'd go without," she said her eyes flashing mischievously.

"What will your mother say?" he asked in a strangled tone.

"Not a thing," she replied smugly as she went to their closet and withdrew an old flannel shirt in a Black Watch pattern of his and put it on.

"Holy Mother of Merlin. You're trying to kill me, aren't you," Harry said breathlessly.

Ginny slipped on a pair of flats and headed for the door, with Harry following close behind.

Ginny stopped and laughed. "Aren't you going to put on any shoes?" she asked teasingly.

Harry stared down at his feet and sure enough, he was barefoot. He smiled sheepishly as he turned and grabbed a pair of socks and his trainers. "It's a wonder I can function at all," he mumbled as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Are you about finished?" she asked sweetly.

Harry gave her a mock glare.

"You love it and don't deny it," she said with a smile.

Harry's face broke out in a brilliant smile. "You just wait till later," he intoned.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Oh, I can wait. The question is can you."

Harry growled and suddenly sprang up and ran at Ginny.

She had anticipated just that and she took off running down the stairs, laughing all the way.

Harry caught up to her just as she reached the fireplace. He spun her around and kissed her passionately.

Ginny returned it with equal ferocity but when Harry's hands began to drift down, she broke the kiss. When Harry growled his displeasure, she gave him a quick little kiss. "We're already late. Later, I promise I'll make it up to you later," she said seductively.

Harry groaned and took several deep breaths. His head dropped, looking down. Ginny's eyes followed and she chuckled at seeing the large bulge in Harry's jeans.

She heard him muttering, "Trelawney in a bikini, Sprout pole dancing, Vector doing a striptease."

Ginny couldn't help herself and broke out in a fit of giggles. Finally when Harry breathed a sigh of relief, she raised her eyebrows at him and with a wry smile said, "Whatever it takes."

Harry gave a shudder. "It's all your fault. I certainly couldn't show up at your parents looking like I did. They'd think I some kind of sex maniac or something," he snorted with a frown.

"But you are a sex maniac," she replied, smiling at him.

When his frown deepened slightly, she gave him another quick kiss. "Which is a good thing, because I am too," she said rather gleefully.

Harry's frown quickly turned into a smile. He shook his head, "The things you do to me," he said lowly.

"You love it and you know it," she said smiling as she gave him one last kiss. "Ready?" she said.

Harry nodded and with a whoosh of green flames they flooed to the Burrow.

As they stepped into the Burrow, Molly turned and gave them a smile. "Oh good, you're here. Dinner is about ready. Everyone else is in the parlour, why don't you go and tell them. We're eating out back as it's still nice enough. Probably for the last time," she said in a rush as she took the roast from the oven.

Ginny got that gleeful, mischievous look on her face as she and Harry made their way towards the parlour.

"What are you planning?" Harry whispered to her.

"Oh, nothing," she replied airily.

"Ginny," Harry growled lowly in warning.

Ginny's smile just widened. "Just watch," she whispered back.

Harry watched as she very stealthily began to unbutton most of the buttons on her flannel shirt, making sure it remained closed.

"Dinner's ready," she called out as they entered the parlour.

Everyone there greeted them with smiles and hello's.

Harry and Ginny stepped to the side to let most of them pass. First her father, who gave her a quick peck as he passed. Then Bill and Fleur, Bill just saying hello but Fleur eyed Ginny speculatively, giving her a small smile.

George and Angelina came next, followed closely by Percy and Audrey, both sets saying hello warmly as they hurried to get outside and to dinner.

Lastly came Hermione with Ron trailing a bit behind. Hermione gave them a smile but you could tell she wasn't happy about something, Ron from the looks of it as she turned and gave him a glare.

Ron slowed as he spotted Harry and Ginny standing inside the doorway. His face paled and he looked like he wished he was somewhere, anywhere else.

Ginny smiled mischievously and nonchalantly dropped her hand from in front of her shirt, allowing it to fall open, revealing her skin tight shirt underneath, showing off her assets and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

Harry almost choked tying not to laugh and as Ron came past, Ginny asked sweetly, "How are you doing, Ron?"

Harry was almost apoplectic as he tried not to laugh, his eyes were watering and his sides hurt from trying to stifle himself.

Ron stared at his sister wide-eyed. "Balza kit ta moss lit," he seemed to say incoherently.

"What's that, Ron," she said innocently, her eyes sparkling.

"Razza glap," Ron managed as he ran from the room.

Harry roared with laughter, finally bending at the waist trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, Ginny!" he said when he could catch his breath. "Did you see the look on his face?!"

Ginny smiled smugly. "See it? I caused it!" she said with great satisfaction.

As they passed through the kitchen, Molly looked at them worriedly. "Did Ron seem okay to you?" she asked.

Ginny put on her innocent face, one honed by years of practice in denying anything and everything. "No, was there something wrong with him?" she asked with a slightly worried face.

"I'm not sure but he didn't look well. I hope he's okay?" Molly said with a frown.

"He's just probably really hungry, you know how he can get," Ginny said with a sweet smile.

Molly sighed, "I hope you're right."

Harry and Ginny then made their way outside. Just as they neared the back yard, a rather unhappy Hermione confronted them. "What did you do to Ron?" she asked forcefully.

Ginny smiled smugly. "Nothing he didn't deserve," she replied.

"But what . . ." Hermione began to say.

Ginny just took the seam of her shirt and gave it a little flip, giving Hermione a quick view of what she was wearing underneath.

Hermione's eyes bugged out a little in disbelief, looking at Ginny questioningly.

"That's a lot less than he saw yesterday evening," Ginny replied, fighting her smile.

Hermione gave her a pained sort of look.

"Let's just say that after we got home from the beach and since the kids are gone we didn't feel the need or took the time to reach the bedroom. I mean the couch was right there and so . . ." Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders, while looking like the Kneazle who caught the pixie.

Hermione seemed to deflate right before their eyes, she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, letting out a great sigh.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald," she said lowly. "When will you ever learn?" she asked rhetorically.

All the time she and Ginny were talking, Harry was trying desperately not to laugh again. Though no where near as bad as in the house, his eyes were watering and his lips kept quivering as he fought to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Hermione looked up at them, a slightly befuddled look on her face. "I want to say that you ought to be ashamed of yourselves but it is your house and you weren't doing anything wrong," she admitted discouragingly.

She then looked at Harry imploringly. "What am I going to do with him?" she asked, looking a bit helpless.

Harry snorted a couple of times. "Sorry Hermione. That's your problem, not ours," he said, still fighting his laughter.

Hermione sighed forlornly as Harry and Ginny went and sat down. As luck would have it, directly across from Ron.

While Ginny had buttoned a couple of the bottom buttons of her shirt, she left all the ones on top unbuttoned. She and Harry took great delight in watching Ron's face during the meal. Every time Ginny went to pass something or take a drink, her shirt slipped open slightly, just enough for Ron to see.

All through Dinner, it was fun to watch. Ron turning all shades of red, Hermione frowning and Molly watching Ron with great concern, while Harry and Ginny had smiles on their faces. They found it exceedingly humorous as Ron ate the least that he had ever done in all the time Harry had known him.

After Dinner was over and Harry and Ginny were hurrying back inside to floo home, after all they had plans for the evening, they heard Ron call out. "Harry, could I have a word, please."

Harry briefly thought about pretending that he hadn't heard his friend, but Ron almost never said please so he stopped and turned.

"What is it Ron?" he asked, glancing at the retreating form of his wife who was sending him looks that inflamed him.

"I just want to say that I've learned my lesson," Ron said contritely.

Harry just shrugged. "Actions speak louder than words," he replied impatiently, wanting to catch up to his wife as fast as he could.

When Ron hesitated, he began to turn to follow his wife. "Wait!" Ron cried.

When Harry looked back Ron was turning red, obviously embarrassed. When he hesitated again, Harry went to turn again.

"Do you. . . do you think Hermione would, you know, ever do something like Ginny was doing last night," he whispered hopefully.

Harry had to catch himself, almost bursting out in laughter again. He then shook his head, giving Ron a rueful smile. "Sorry Ron, but I don't think that Hermione is that kind of girl."

Ron sighed and gave Harry a sad smile. "I kind of thought so too, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask."

Harry just patted Ron on the shoulder before he took off as fast as he could without appearing to be running. He smiled when he saw Ginny standing by the floo waiting for him. She gave him a blazing look that spoke volumes as she stepped into the flames. Harry was only a second behind her.


	155. Hermione's Big Mistake

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Hermione's Big Mistake**

 **(Or the Day Hermione Pulls a Ron)**

 **This chapter once again pushes past the T rating, if you are offended by such content or too young, please skip this chapter.**

Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) was sitting in her office as Associate Director of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Normally she'd be hard at work handling the day to day operations of the second largest Department of the Ministry of Magic but at the moment she was distracted by a special task she had set for herself, planning Harry Potter's surprise Thirtieth Birthday Party.

She chose to do it in her office because she didn't want her husband, Ron to find out. The man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

She was reviewing her list of things she had to do or organize. She sighed as she looked at the top most item that she had just been able to check off as done. It had taken some doing, but she had finally convinced her mother-in-law, Molly to let her have Hannah Longbottom cater the party, though the Weasley matriarch would still be baking the cake.

Fortunately to Hermione's thinking, Harry's birthday fell on a Saturday this year so that they could actually celebrate it on the exact day.

Scanning the list she was pleased to see how many items she had already checked off. She had contracted with Maypole's Magical Marquees to provide the huge tent that many of the activities would take place under. She just needed to get back to them so they had an idea of how many tables and chairs would be required.

She quickly flipped to the second page where she had the list of who was coming. She winced at how large the list had grown. She knew Harry hated to be the centre of attention, but she couldn't in good conscious refuse to invite the many people who wanted to attend.

A good many of his old Professors from Hogwarts wanted to be there as well as most of the members of Dumbledore's Army. Add to that the Quidditch players from both Hogwarts and the one's he and Ginny had made friends with while she played professionally with the Holyhead Harpies, Harry's old co-workers from the Auror Department and the MLE, plus the various friends and acquaintances he and Ginny had made over the years and the list was rather large to say the least.

Their old house-mate from Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan who DJed part time had volunteered his services so that the music was all set.

She'd talked to Minerva and had hired the services of a number of the house elves from Hogwarts to act as wait-staff. What she didn't know was after she had negotiated with the elves and secured their services, the elves had gone to Minerva and not knowing what to do with the Galleons she was paying them, ended up donating them to the School's fund for under-privileged students. Minerva figured what Hermione didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

George had promised to supply all the decorations and even the latest and greatest Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs to give a fitting Fireworks finale to the celebration. Though she did get him to promise to keep the pranking of the decorations to a minimum.

In fact with just under a week to go she was quite pleased with everything she had accomplished. All she had left to do was to talk to Ginny and arrange to keep Harry occupied and get him to the Burrow at the appropriate time.

Seeing it was almost quitting time, she decided to stop in and see Ginny on the way home. Placing her lists in her desk drawer and locking it securely (no way was she taking it home where Ron would undoubtedly find it, that man snooped through everything), she put on her cloak and headed for the Atrium where she'd floo over to the Potters and talk to Ginny.

Harry stared at his wife across the kitchen table, a huge grin on his face. He thought he'd never seen her look so beautiful. The fact that her face was slightly flushed and the mischievous smile she was giving him just further enhanced that notion.

The fact she was wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of silk knickers just added to his desire for her. Adding to that the fact that he was totally starkers, he was glad the children were off at the Burrow visiting their grandparents.

Harry glanced left and right, calculating just how fast he could get around the table. Unfortunately he could tell Ginny saw what he was doing, anticipating just what he was plotting.

"What's the matter, dear? Can't catch little ol' me?" she breathed huskily, her face alight with mirth.

The thing was, he knew she eventually wanted to be caught, it was the fun of the chase that excited them.

Refusing to rise to her baiting him, he smiled at her. Then in a move that took her totally by surprise, he launched himself across the table.

Ginny squealed with delight as she took off towards the parlour, Harry hot on her heals having cut the distance between them by his bold move.

Harry caught her quickly, not that she was really trying to get away. She struggled a little bit, but it was more a ploy to divest herself of her knickers.

Her squeals quickly turned into moans as Harry's mouth captured hers and his hands roamed over her lush and willing body.

Taking advantage of their location, Harry pushed Ginny down over the arm of one of their squishy chairs. He lowered his head, first lavishing attention on her pert breasts, taking time to nip at her nipples before he descended lower.

Ginny was in heaven, loving everything that her husband was doing to her. She groaned out deeply as his head made its way to her dripping centre and he did marvellous things with his tongue and mouth.

Having taken her as close to the pinnacle as he wanted, he stood and looked down on his beautiful wife. She was splayed on the chair wantonly, her eyes filled with fire in her want and desire.

Harry didn't think he'd ever been as hard as he was at that moment. Just as he was preparing to enter her, he vaguely heard a whooshing sound. So focused was he on his task, he paid it no mind and from the look on Ginny's face, nether had she.

Hermione stepped out of the floo and froze. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" she kept repeating as her eyes bugged out,

Though she was vaguely aware that Ginny was sprawled out across the chair in front of her, she couldn't take her eyes off her brother-in-law.

Standing there looking like some kind of Greek God, he was fully on display before her. She couldn't help but notice that the years had been good to him. He was no longer the undersized, skinny, scrawny boy that she knew from Hogwarts.

No, with regular meals and hard work, his body was finely sculpted, his under-stated muscles rippling as he got ready to ravish his wife. What really drew her attention was the size of his manhood that stood out starkly from his body. She couldn't believe that Ginny could take it without permanent damage.

While her husband wasn't small by any means, he didn't come close to what she was seeing on her old friend.

Her breath caught as she saw Harry thrust forward, burying himself fulling in one swift move.

She felt light-headed as she found she couldn't look away as Harry set to work, eliciting the the most exquisite sounds from his wife.

Harry and Ginny were so caught up in the act that they never noticed they had an audience. It wasn't until Ginny screamed out in ecstasy and Harry had collapsed on top of her that they heard a thump.

It took several moments before they recovered enough to actually speak. "What was that?" Harry managed to say, still spent from their amorous activities.

Ginny chuckled lowly, though with difficulty, she was as spent as Harry. "You don't think Ron stopped by again?" she asked with a smile.

Gathering their strength, they turned their heads toward the floo. All they could see was someone laying there on the floor.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "It doesn't look like Ron," he said lowly.

Ginny had a slightly different angle and she noticed a swath of bushy hair.

"Oh my god, it's Hermione," she said bursting out laughing.

Harry lifted his head and finally saw what Ginny did, causing him to join her in laughing.

"I guess the sight of us was just too much for the poor girl," he said, his eyes watering with his mirth.

Sufficiently recovered, Harry stood, withdrawing his still hard manhood from his wife. "It's too bad she showed up, I was all set for an other go round," he sighed.

He extended his hand and helped Ginny rise. She kissed him deeply. "So was I," she whispered, her eyes gleaming.

Harry ran and got their dressing gowns before they went over to the comatose Hermione. Harry picked her up and placed her gently on the couch while Ginny ran into the kitchen and quickly made a pot of tea.

Harry gently slapped Hermione's cheeks until her eyes began to flutter. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring up into Harry's face that was wearing a smug smile.

"All right there, Hermione?" he asked, though he had a hard time saying it, trying to stifle his laughter.

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed deeply, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Finally one of her attempts to talk took hold and she whisper hoarsely, "Where's Ginny?"

Ginny had just arrived with the tea, which she set down on the nearby table. "Right here," she replied, trying not to laugh just as hard as Harry was, though her eyes were dancing with delight.

Hermione's eyes flew to Ginny and she blushed even deeper, something that the Potter's had thought was impossible.

Recovered sufficiently, she sat up slowly, refusing to meet Harry's or Ginny's eyes. She kept her face firmly staring at her lap.

"I'm so embarrassed," she moaned lowly.

Harry snickered. "I think you've been living with Ron for too long," he said humorously.

This set off Ginny who began to laugh. "I think he's right," she said to her sister-in-law.

Hermione moaned. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?""

"Nope," Ginny replied, popping the P and smiling widely.

Hermione sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands.

Harry chuckled and stood up, patting Hermione's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, it will be our little secret."

Hermione winced, the tone in his voice saying that though it would be their secret she could expect to be teased incessantly in private for years to come.

Harry's eyes met Ginny's and they shared a mischievous look, both knowing that they had such great blackmail material on Hermione now that they'd never have to worry about her again.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, heading off to get dressed. He didn't come right out and say it to spare Hermione any more embarrassment.

Ginny nodded, "We'll take up where we left off later," she whispered, her eyes glowing with desire.

Harry smiled at her, giving her a quick but intense kiss before he left the room.

Ginny poured a couple of cups of tea and handed one to Hermione. She didn't say anything, What did you say to someone who just fainted seeing you make love to your husband?

Hermione took a sip of her tea before she finally looked hesitantly at Ginny. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

Ginny just shrugged, though she did have a Kneazle who ate the Pixie smile on her face.

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened and she blushed deeply again. "How do you . . . I mean he's . . . so **Big** ," she said breathlessly.

Ginny's smile morphed into a smug grin. "It did take some getting used to," she replied dreamily.

She then sighed deeply, looking quite contented, She gave herself a little shake and refocused on Hermione. "Is there some reason why you stopped by?" she asked. Then not being able to help herself, "Other than to ogle my husband, that is?" she teased unmercifully.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Then with a huff, she settled herself, glancing to see if Harry was returning.

"Actually I stopped by to make sure you could keep Harry occupied until it's time for his party," she whispered.

Ginny got a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh, I think I can come up with something to keep him distracted,' she replied, wagging her eyebrows at her sister-in-law.

Hermione blushed deeply, gulped down her tea and stood abruptly. "Well, I'll just leave that to you then," she said embarrassingly. She then grabbed some floo powder and with a whoosh, she was gone.

Harry then sauntered back into the parlour and sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny smiled, noticing he was still wearing nothing but his dressing gown.

"So what did Hermione want?" he asked as he began to play with her hair.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Ginny purred, leaning in to Harry's caresses.

"Ah. She wanted you to keep me distracted before my party," he replied, leaning in and beginning to nibble on her neck.

"You Will Be Surprised!" Ginny scolded, but it was half-heartedly as she gave herself over to Harry's ministrations.

"You know I will," he said huskily as he pushed Ginny flat on the couch and his hands made their way inside her dressing gown.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Thanks to pettybureaucrat for the idea for this chapter. We got into a conversation about what if Hermione inadvertently pulled a "Ron". This is what I came up with.**


	156. Leaving

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Leaving**

Harry stood with his back to Ginny, staring out the window, trying desperately to get his emotions under control.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at her. She hadn't moved since he had turned away. Her face still held the same look, the one of sheer determination, mixed with the hurt she was feeling. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he really, really needed to get her to see his perspective on the situation.

His voice choked with emotion he spoke. "Ginny, please, please listen to me. It's not that I feel any less for you, if anything it's that I feel so much more."

Harry watched as Ginny fought with her emotions too, for once he could see tears forming in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and start to run down her cheeks. This oh so rare display of tears more than anything let him know how she was feeling, but it only further hardened his resolve.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, but you need to understand that with how dangerous what I have to do is and if you were there I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task at hand. I'd put your safety first and that could spell the end of all of us," Harry pleaded, his voice tight in his throat.

"Harry, I can take care of myself!" Ginny replied forcefully.

Harry looked towards the ceiling in his frustration, his own tears starting to leak out. "I know you can," he cried softly. "But I'd still be worried more about you."

He closed the distance between them. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he whispered, "I need to know you are safe. I need you here."

Staring into her eyes he could see her confusion, her lack of understanding. The pain he was feeling deep in his chest increased a hundredfold. Dropping his arms to his side, his head slumped to his chest, no longer being able to look into her eyes.

"I need something to fight for," he said huskily. "I need someone to come back to," he finished.

Suddenly Ginny slammed against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He could hear her sobs as well as feel her body shaking as she cried. Resting his cheek against the side of her head, he wrapped his arms just as tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she sobbed out. "I thought you didn't want me any more. I didn't understand."

Harry loosened his grip on her, taking her face in his hands. He stared deep into her tear filled eyes and said softly. "You need to understand that I love you more than life itself." Then he drew her face to his and kissed her deeply, pouring everything he felt for her into it.

Ginny returned the kiss just as desperately and passionately as Harry was kissing her. Finally deep inside she knew what he had been trying to say and she knew that she would do as he asked. As much as she didn't want to, she knew in her heart that it was what Harry needed for her to do. She'd wait for him to return to her, even if it tore at her heart to do so.

Ginny felt a calmness settle over her and she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. They stayed in a tight embrace, neither wanting to let the other go, knowing that after Harry left they might not ever see one another ever again.

Feeling Ginny's breathing ease, Harry guided her over to her bed. They laid down, snuggling together, wanting to spend whatever time was left in each other's arms. As the sun disappeared below the horizon, they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

An indeterminable time later, Harry was awoken buy movement. Groggily opening his eyes, he was surprised by the sight of Ginny getting back into bed with him. The thing that snapped him fully awake was the fact that Ginny was nude.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "Shh," she whispered softly. Staring lovingly into his eyes she leaned in and kissed him. "Make love to me, Harry," she said lowly. "Let me give you one more reason to come back to me."

Though they had once talked about both wanting to wait till they were married, Harry knew he couldn't deny her. Reaching out gently, her drew her close and within moments she had divested him of his clothing. Tenderly and lovingly, they gave each other their greatest gift, Neither falling asleep till the soft pre-dawn light shone dimly though the window.

Later that day at the Burrow, everyone knew something had changed. While Ginny was still a bit sad, she was no longer the sullen, withdrawn, melancholy girl she had been.

The change in Harry was just as obvious. He no longer avoided Ginny, if anything it seemed he didn't want to leave her side.

Molly glanced at her husband and gave him a smile. He nodded and smiled back. It appeared that Harry and Ginny had worked out whatever was bothering them and they couldn't be happier. Harry had always been considered as one of the family and it looked like that could become a reality now.

It was later that evening when everyone was preparing for bed when Harry sat down at the desk in Bill's old room where he was staying. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink bottle.

He sat thinking for a moment to try and get his thoughts in order before he put quill to parchment. He didn't rush even though he knew Ginny would be joining him, but that wouldn't take place till everyone else was asleep.

With many starts and stops, he poured out all his feelings for the one he loved, smiling ruefully because he knew he was mucking it up. His thoughts were just so chaotic.

Finally he finished, signing his name with a flourish. He wished he had been more eloquent but he knew it wouldn't matter to Ginny, it was the thought that counted. He rolled up the parchment and placed it with his rucksack that'd he be taking with him in the morning.

Hearing the house quiet down as all the residents settled in for the night, Harry stripped and got into bed, waiting for Ginny to join him.

It didn't take long before he heard the door to his room quietly open. Even in the darkness he didn't need to see her to know who it was, her flowery, sweet fragrance told him immediately who it was.

Silently Ginny joined Harry in bed. No words were necessary as their lips sought out the others and once again they made love till the predawn light filtered into the room.

Ginny finally fell asleep but Harry found he couldn't. He just lay there looking at the warm, wonderful woman who had captured his heart.

He mused that he could feel so happy and sad at the same time. Happy because of Ginny's love for him and how much he loved her in return. Sad because he knew he had to leave her and that tore at his heart.

Harry glanced at the clock and he knew it was time to go. He leaned over and gave her a soft light kiss. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered.

Carefully he extracted himself from Ginny's embrace, taking great care not to wake her. He quickly dressed and grabbed his rucksack. He gently tucked the scroll he had written into Ginny's hand so that she would find it as soon as she awoke.

He stood there just staring at her for several moments, drinking in the sight of her, burning the image into his memory because he didn't know when or if he'd ever see her again.

With a deep sigh, his heart hurting more than he though was possible to bear, he finally tore his gaze from her and left.

Ginny lay awake, her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep. She heard Harry dress and prepare to leave. She almost gave it away when he tucked something into her one hand, but managed to stay still, keeping the illusion that she was still asleep.

She felt his presence as he stood looking at her. Her eyes began to tear up and she hoped that Harry wouldn't notice. They had said their goodbyes last night and she didn't want to make it any harder for Harry this morning. She knew if she "awoke" that it would only delay his departure and that would make things difficult as by then her mother would be awake and try to prevent them from leaving.

Finally she heard the door open and close and she let her tears flow. She waited for a little before she sat up and opened the scroll Harry had left. It took her a bit till she could clear her eyes enough so she could read.

 _My Dearest Ginny,_

 _First of all I need to thank you. Not only for the wonderful gift you bestowed on me the other night, but also for loving me. I know I can be a bit thick headed at times as well as stubborn. I'm glad you convinced me to let you back into my life. I'm much richer for it._

 _I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and always will. You are my life, without you I don't know what I'd do or be able to do what I have to do. Knowing that you will be here waiting for me to return gives me the greatest incentive to finish this once and for all so that I can return to you and we can begin our life together._

 _I want you to know that leaving here without you has to be the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. I love you that much._

 _Know that I will be thinking of you always and can't wait till I can hold you in my arms once again._

 _There is so much I want to say but the words just won't come. Just know that you are my life, the heart of my heart._

 _Until I hold you in my arms again, I love you,_

 _Harry_

Ginny's eyes were once more filled with tears and she carefully rolled the scroll back up, planning to put it with her most prized possessions.

She lay there awake, thinking about Harry and just how much she loved him, knowing in her heart that even though he was now off on a dangerous and perhaps deadly mission, that he succeed and return to her. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did.

She finally heard her mother head down to the kitchen so she rose and headed to her room to get dressed and head down to join her.

She knew that her mother wasn't going to take it well that Harry, Ron and Hermione had left with so much as a goodbye. She wasn't looking forward to that but she knew they had done what needed to be done.

With a sigh, she whispered, "Be safe and come home to me, Harry. I love you and I'll be waiting."


	157. Possibilities

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Possibilities**

Harry Potter sat at the Welcoming Feast at the start of his third year. While he was enjoying being back to what he considered his real home, Hogwarts, what he saw troubled him.

He was glancing down the Gryffindor table, staring at Ginny Weasley. While she was sitting near her year-mates, she was slightly separated from them and none of them were paying the slightest attention to her.

He knew that it was probably because of the events of her first year, what with being possessed by the soul of the Dark Lord Voldemort, she really hadn't made friends with any of them.

Remembering back to his first year when he and Ron had rescued Hermione from the Troll and how that had cemented their friendship. Well if a Mountain Troll could do that, then what he had shared with her when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets was even a better reason to become friends as far as he was concerned.

As the Feast ended, he leaned over to his two best friends and said, "I'll catch up to you two later."

Hermione gave him a frown while Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Harry just stood there waiting while the majority of the students filed out of the Great Hall heading off to their respective common rooms.

He watched as Ginny remained seated, a sad look on her face before she eventually rose as the last of the Gryffindors filed past.

Harry felt his heart go out to the youngest Weasley and he knew he was doing the right thing. He quickly caught up to her as she slowly made her way to the doors.

"Hi, Ginny," he said with a smile.

Ginny jumped a little and looked at him in surprise. "Oh, Hi Harry," she said softly, looking very unsure.

"Is it okay if I walk back to Gryffindor Tower with you?" he asked, making sure to sound extra friendly.

"O-okay, if you want to," Ginny replied uncertainly.

As they climbed the first staircase, Harry tried to project a sense of calm and friendliness to the petite young girl. He noticed that she kept glancing at him.

They reached the first landing and headed for the second set of stairs, he turned to her. "Are you glad to be back at school?" he asked simply.

"I guess so," she replied, though Harry could see the look of sadness intensify slightly.

Harry sighed internally but kept the smile on his face. He wished he knew what to say to get Ginny to open up to him.

As they climbed the second staircase he notice Ginny withdraw into herself and from the look on her face he was sure she was thinking back to the events of her first year.

Harry's mind was working furiously, trying to figure out just what to say. They reached the landing for the third staircase and Harry led her to the cut-off that would take them closer to Gryffindor Tower.

He glanced at her and noticed that her eyes were glistening and then a solitary tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, trailing down her cheek.

Ginny hastily brushed it away, glancing at Harry to see if he had noticed. Harry pretended not to see and she relaxed a little.

Realizing the obtuse method he was using wasn't working, Harry decided to try a more direct approach. He knew just up ahead was a small bench that sat in front of a large set of windows.

As they reached it, Harry gently place a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Why don't we sit down for a little bit," he said softly.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed, her face filled with uncertainty.

"Please, Ginny," he said compassionately.

Ginny finally nodded and let Harry lead her over to the bench.

They sat down, Ginny staring at the floor in front of her, unwilling to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry felt his heart squeeze as he looked at the forlorn Ginny. Gently he reached out and took her one hand in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. "I may not be much of a talker but I'm a hell of a listener." He knew it was a lie, as he'd never really sat down with anyone in similar circumstances but he hoped that it would make Ginny open up to him.

Ginny's head snapped around and she stared at him wide-eyed but it looked more fearful than anything else. Her eyes searched his, looking deeply as if she was judging whether she could trust him or not.

Whatever she was looking for she must have found it because she relaxed after a few moments. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," Harry replied with an encouraging smile.

Ginny's eyes once more drifted to the floor, but this time Harry could she had a contemplative look on her face and he surmised that she was trying to put her thoughts in order.

Then, slowly, haltingly at first she began to tell him all about her experiences of her first year. How at first Tom had been so nice and understanding, listening to her, telling her what she wanted to hear.

Then slowly things had changed, how she found herself with missing blocks of time. At first Tom had reassured her that nothing was amiss but as it continued to happen more often how he had begun to exert more and more control over her.

How she had gotten scared and tried to get rid of the Diary and the horror she felt when she found out that he, Harry had ended up with it. Of her stealing it back and fell under its sway once more with her ultimately ending up being forced down into the chamber of Secrets for what was supposed to be the last time.

She had realized by then what was happening but as much as she fought, she couldn't free herself from its insidious grasp. How as she lost consciousness Tom had taunted her, telling her she was going to be the instrument of Harry's demise.

By the time she was finished pouring out her story, Ginny was in tears, her shoulders heaving with her sobs.

Harry didn't hesitate, he tenderly drew Ginny into his body, wrapping his arms around her holding her close. One hand held her head gently, close under his head, letting him whisper soft comforting words to ease her pain. The other hand was rubbing her back in slow easy circles offering more physical comfort to the distraught young girl in his arms.

Ginny slowly relaxed in Harry's caring embrace. The tender gentle way he was ministering to her, giving her a sense of peace and security she hadn't felt since she had succumbed to Tom's silky, silvery lying tongue.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he felt Ginny relax into him. Her crying had ceased and now she was snuggling into him and he heard her sigh contentedly.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"Um-humm," she replied, contentedly.

Harry continued to rub her back, letting Ginny take all the comfort she needed. After an indeterminable time, she sighed and sat up, though she remained close to Harry, keeping his arms around her.

She gave him a thin, tentative smile. "Thank you," she said quietly. "You're the first person who has asked about what I went through."

When Harry looked at her in surprise, she gave him a small shrug. "While like you said when I first awoke in the Chamber. . ."

When Harry looked at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes with a smile and continued. "Mum and Dad did tell me that they loved me. Everyone tried to act like nothing had happened. It was like they wanted to forget all about it."

Ginny then sighed sadly. "The only thing was I couldn't forget. Every night I relived going down into the Chamber and all the horrible things Tom had shown me."

She felt Harry shudder and make a small indistinct noise. "What are your nightmares about?" she asked knowingly.

Harry sighed and gave her a wan smile. "Mostly about the night my parents died. My earliest memory is of a flash of green light and my Mum screaming," he replied ruefully. "Occasionally it's one of my confrontations with Tom," he said, using the name that Ginny had.

Ginny looked at him questioningly, wondering just how many times he had confronted Tom.

Harry gave her a shrug. "I met him twice my first year, once in the Forbidden Forest and once when his was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone. Then of course there was meeting him in the Chamber when I rescued you."

Ginny reached out and wrapped her arms around him, taking him in a huge hug. "For which I haven't thanked you," she whispered.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he took as much comfort from Ginny as she had from him.

"You don't need . . ." he began to say.

Ginny placed a finger over his lips, "Harry, shut up!" she said with a smirk.

Harry couldn't help himself and he found himself grinning. "Yes, Ginny," he said when she removed her finger.

Ginny smiled back, a true warm smile for the first time since she had come out of the Chamber.

As they stared at one another, Harry slowly reached out and ran his hand through the hair on the side of Ginny's head. It was a tender, somewhat intimate act.

Though Ginny was taken by surprise, she smiled at him and found herself leaning into his touch.

Ginny heard him kind of snort and she looked at him questioningly. "What?" she asked.

Harry stared at her, suddenly realizing how cute she looked, causing his to start to chuckle, but he fought it down, resorting to making snorting sound. When Ginny asked him "What?" he briefly thought about not telling her but when she looked at him determinately, arching one eyebrow, he knew he couldn't keep from telling her, no matter how embarrassing he found it.

"I just noticed how cute you are," he said softly, his face colouring.

Ginny's face screwed up and she repeated "Cute?", as if she was working out if she found it a compliment or not.

"Yeah, cute," Harry said with a smile. "You're twelve, I'm thirteen, I think cute is a pretty good thing right now. I'm sure as we get older, things will change and I have no doubt you'll only get prettier and prettier," he added offhandedly.

"You think I'll become pretty?" she asked in disbelief.

Harry grinned at her. "If I were a betting man, I'd say you're probably going to end up beautiful," he said somewhat cheekily.

" _He thinks I'm going to be beautiful!"_ Ginny thought to herself as she beamed at him.

"So where does that leave us?" she asked, coming back to earth.

Harry gave her a warm smile, running his thumb down her cheek. "Well after all we've shared, especially tonight, I'd say we're friends, good friends."

Ginny cocked her head slightly and gave him a smile.

"The thing is, I'd like us to be closer friends, that's if you want to," Harry continued.

"How close?" Ginny couldn't stop herself from asking.

Harry shrugged. "As close as you wish. I'd like it if you'd start hanging out with me in the common room, eating together, studying, things like that," he replied. "That is if you want to. I'm not going to force you to spend time with me," he said with a smirk.

Ginny smiled at him, though her look also said she thought he was being rather silly.

"I'd like that," she said warmly. "Friends," she added softly.

"For now," Harry said enigmatically.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked, looking slightly perplexed.

Harry smirked at her. "Well your Mum told me she and your Dad started out as friends."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she stared at him open mouthed. "Are you saying . . . " she finally got out.

Harry gave her a little shrug. "Like I said, we're twelve and thirteen. Who knows what will happen in the future."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she looked at him sharply. "You aren't taking the mickey out on me, are you?"

Harry just smirked and gave her another little shrug.

Ginny's look changed to a more contemplative one as she kept looking at him, trying to figure out just what he was doing.

Harry smiled at her before glancing at his watch. "It's almost curfew, we'd better be getting to the common room, Friend," he said warmly.

Ginny found herself looking at Harry in a whole new way and she found she liked this new Harry.

As they rose, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders loosely, something Ginny found she liked too.

They hadn't walk far when Ginny looked at Harry, slightly worried. "What about Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

Harry looked at her with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Hermione won't have any problems with you joining us. As for Ron, well, he'd just better get used to the idea."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked hesitantly but hopefully.

Harry drew Ginny to a stop and looked her right in the eyes, his face taking on a very serious look. "Ginny, we've shared something no one else has. We've both confronted Tom and lived to tell about it. To me that makes you someone very special and ties us together in a very special way," he said earnestly.

Ginny could see how serious he was and she suddenly did feel like they had some special connection. "Thank you, Harry," she said softly, smiling at him.

They resumed walking towards Gryffindor Tower, Harry once more draping his arm around Ginny's shoulders, this time holding her a bit closer. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and smiled, thinking about all Harry had said about starting out as friends. She found she liked it very much and it did have many possibilities, something she found herself looking forward to.


	158. The Talk by the Pond

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Talk at the Pond**

Harry Potter walked out back and sat on the porch swing after dinner. He was finally at what he felt was his true home away from Hogwarts, the Weasley Family home, known as the Burrow.

He couldn't help but think back to what had happened shortly after his arrival. Being sweaty and dirty because his relatives had worked him up to the last possible minute before he left, he hadn't had a chance to shower and change before Mr. Weasley had arrived to pick him up.

When he had tried to apologize, the Weasley patriarch had just waved him off, telling him "All the kids are working outside in the gardens too so I'm sure they are similarly decorated."

He found himself smiling about what had happened after his arrival. Since everyone besides Mrs Weasley who had come in to start dinner, was still out side working, Harry took the opportunity to grab a quick shower.

Unknown to him at the time was that the youngest member of the Weasley family, Ginny, had finished up and hurried inside to shower before any of her brothers could claim the loo. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, she had not been aware that Harry had arrived.

Grabbing her clean clothes and wearing only her dressing gown, she had hurried up the stairs.

Now it is fairly well known amongst the family the the door to the loo was a bit dodgy, sometimes refusing to latch securely. That afternoon had been one such occasion. Unseen by Harry as he prepared to step into the shower, said door had swung open several inches.

To Ginny who was running for the safety of the loo because her loosely belted dressing gown had come open it appeared that the room was unoccupied. Now normally this would not have been a cause for concern but in her rush to claim the coveted first shower, she had not bothered to wear anything under said gown.

Fate may be a harsh Mistress at times but she can also be the ultimate prankster. As Ginny approached the door with her gown hanging open she lost control of the bundle of clothing she was carrying. While she did make it to the safety of the loo, her uncooperative clothing chose that moment to spill from her hands.

Thus as she shut the door firmly, her eyes followed the clothing to the floor. It was at this exact same moment that Harry had divested himself of his last article of clothing, ready to step into the shower.

Hearing the door slam, he naturally paused and looked that way. His eyes falling on the most wondrous thing he had ever seen, a mostly naked Ginny, though the parts that mattered were on display for him to feast his eyes on. This event caused him to gasp in surprise.

This gasp alerted Ginny that she was not alone and as she lifted her eyes from her wayward clothing. She was taken by surprise to see the totally nude body of the aforementioned Wizard. To say she was surprised would probably be the most huge understatement of the year, perhaps even the decade.

Though both were initially embarrassed, they soon found that they were enjoying seeing the other in all their naked glory. Harry had showed his noble spirit by stepping closer to Ginny and closed her gown and tied it shut before wrapping a towel around himself.

Far from driving a wedge between them, the incident seemed to connect them closer than they had been before. Even at dinner that followed shortly after they had felt no embarrassment, in fact they had shared secret smiles. Something that virtually everyone there had missed.

That's to say all but one, Ginny's mother had noticed that something had changed between her only daughter and their visitor. A fact that she shard with no one.

So there Harry sat, slumped back staring into the sky but seeing no celestial bodies, no he was seeing what he considered Heaven, the nude, very enticing body of Ginny Weasley.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts by the sound of the back door quietly opening and closing. The person who had come out came over and sat down beside him.

Without even having to look, Harry knew in an instant who it was. The light breeze bringing her soft, sweet, flowery fragrance to his nostrils.

Harry smiled and said softly, "Hi, Ginny."

Ginny was taken by surprise as she had seen that he hadn't looked at her. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked thoughtfully. Really wondering how he had known it was her.

Harry turned his head to look at her and his smile grew. "Your fragrance announced your presence," he said a bit smugly.

This surprised Ginny even more, not having known that Harry was that familiar with how she smelled.

She was just about to talk to Harry about what they had shared that afternoon when they heard people stirring just inside the screen door.

Harry just knew what Ginny had come out to talk to him about and hearing the nearby people he said, "Fancy taking a walk?"

Ginny beamed at him and nodded her head.

The pair stood and started walking slowly towards the pond on the edge of the Burrow property, a place both liked for it serene atmosphere.

At first they walked in companionable silence, neither feeling compelled to speak. Each just enjoying being with the other.

It wasn't until they sat down on the old log that served as a bench at the pond that either of them spoke.

"Harry/Ginny," they said simultaneously, causing both of them to chuckle.

"Ladies first," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny couldn't help but smile back at him. "While I was at first embarrassed this afternoon, I didn't end up that way," she said softly.

"Same for me," Harry replied, his smile becoming much warmer.

Harry's smile warmed her and the few little nagging doubts she had had, disappeared. "I could see in your eyes how much you . . . desired me."

Harry blushed slightly admitting that she was right but he also couldn't stop smiling.

"The thing was even with that present, I felt something more. I felt this connection with you and . . I guess the best word for it is a sort of protectiveness. I felt safe, knowing that even though you desired me, you would never do something to me without my permission." Though she said it a bit hesitantly, there was also a sense of surety in her voice.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I felt the same connection and saw the same desire in your eyes," he replied, softly, tenderly. "But I knew that that wasn't the right time or place. Maybe someday we'll share that special gift with one another but I think we need to get to know one another better before we do."

Ginny smiled at him, he was putting into words the thoughts she had had since they had seen one another that afternoon. "So where do we go from here?" she asked, silently wishing to hear what she wanted to hear.

"That's really up to you," Harry replied, his eyes silently pleading for him to give him some kind of sign.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes fell away from looking at him and a small frown developed on her lips and he realized he wasn't letting her know what he wanted.

"But," he continued.

At the sound of his voice, Ginny's eyes snapped up to his once more, a hopeful look on her face.

"I'd hope that we'd start to get to know one another better, much better."

A small smile grew on Ginny's face. "I'm hoping for the same thing," she replied demurely.

"I want to get to know you, not about you," Harry said, feeling slightly more at ease.

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly as she appraised him. "So what do you know about me?" she challenged.

Harry gave a low chuckle. "Well I know you love string beans but only if they're fresh from the garden and roast beast with mashed potatoes is your favourite meal. You love chocolate but your all time favourite dessert is strawberry shortcake with clotted cream."

When Harry paused, Ginny smiled. "Is that all you know?" she teased.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled back. "I'm just getting started," he said cheekily. "I know you love to fly and you snuck out starting when you were six and used to "borrow" your brother's brooms to fly."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think anyone knew that fact and she wondered how he had learned that bit of information.

Harry's eyes crinkled with delight when he saw her react to that last bit. "Let's see. Oh yeah, you hate pink, like purple and love blue, especially the darker shades, but not navy. You tend to chew on the end of your quill when you're stuck writing your essays. You're a very good cook but you'd hate to have to do it everyday like your mum does."

Ginny was sitting there with her mouth open as Harry listed more and more things about her, totally amazed at the little things that he knew.

"Oh yeah and you're as good as if not better than Ron at chess but you'd rather do just about anything else any more because you hate sitting still for as a game usually takes and . . . ."

"Okay, enough!" Ginny said laughing hard. "I'm beginning to wonder if you know more about me than I do you. Something I'm sure all my brothers would find next to impossible."

Harry just shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. He then gave her a sly smile, "Want to try and beat me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Maybe another time," Ginny replied humorously.

They continued to talk till the light began to fade and the first stars began to show in the sky. Neither had ever felt so comfortable talking to someone else.

They finally fell silent, both smiling widely at one another. The night sounds being the only thing disturbing the quiet. Some crickets and bull frogs calling out softly, the ripple of a fish in the pond coming up and slurping an insect for a meal, the soft hoot of an owl in the distance, neither had felt so calm and contented before.

Finally Ginny sighed, "We should probably be heading back," she said, her voice tinged with regret.

Harry smiled at her. "Before we do, I'd like to ask you a question, if I may?" he said softly with a trace of amusement.

"What's that?" Ginny asked trying hard not to laugh.

Harry look suddenly turned much more serious. "Will you go out with me?"

Ginny was taken by surprise and she knew Harry could see it on her face because he smiled slightly. Then she smiled back. "Yes, I'd like that very much," she replied, feeling happier than she thought she ever had.

"Good," Harry replied, leaning in to her. "Cause I've been wanting to this for a long time," he whispered, just before his lips covered hers.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Harry's warm soft lips cover hers. She couldn't believe how wonderful it felt.

When it felt like Harry was starting to pull back, she quickly placed a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him where he was and she deepened the kiss.

Harry was taken by surprise by Ginny's action but he didn't fight her, in fact he opened his mouth and tentatively ran his tongue along her lips, begging entrance which Ginny willingly allowed.

The kiss seemed to go one forever and might have but in the distance they heard some one calling, "Ginny! Harry! Where are you? Mum wants you back in the house."

They slowly separated, both sighing contentedly.

"I guess we'd better go," Harry whispered happily, though Ginny could tell it was reluctantly.

Ginny nodded, and took Harry's hand when he stood and offered it to her to help her rise. She was only slightly surprised when he kept hers firmly in his as they began to walk back to the Burrow.

As they came into the back garden, Ron came around the side of the house. "Oh, there you are. You'd better get inside, Mum's having Kneazles because you've been gone so long."

In the dim light of the dying day he didn't notice they were hand in hand, "Where have you been?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"We've been down at the pond," Ginny answered with a shrug, though she had a smile on her face.

"What were you doing down there for three hours?" Ron asked, confused.

"We were talking," Harry replied, smiling as he glanced at Ginny.

"For three hours?" Ron asked incredulously. "What could you be talking about for three hours?"

Harry couldn't help himself and with a smirk he said "Something we saw this afternoon."

Ginny looked at him in surprise but Harry just winked at her.

"What did you see that you could spend three hours talking about it?" Ron asked, wondering what it could have been that they could discuss for so long.

Harry just shook his head. "You had to be there," he said, smiling at Ginny.

"Yeah, you had to be there," Ginny echoed, smiling back at Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A follow up to chapter 145. Seeing is Believing.**


	159. The Yule Ball

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Yule Ball**

Ron turned and looked at his sister standing next to Hermione. "Harry, you can take Ginny to the ball and I'll go with Hermione," he said with satisfaction.

Hermione eyed him darkly. "I'll have you know I already have a date to the ball, Ronald," she spat distastefully before she stormed off.

Ron watched her go with a surprised look on his face. "Do you think she really does?" he asked unsurely.

"I think she does," Harry replied. He then looked hopefully at Ginny.

Ginny was looking at Harry closely, her face showing her uncertainty. "Well, I haven't been asked," she said lowly.

Harry knew that was his cue. "Ginny, would you please accompany me to the Yule Ball," he asked softly, his eyes pleading with her.

Ginny looked at him contemplatively, her face a mask and giving away nothing. Harry was sure at that moment she was going to refuse.

Ginny finally gave him a nod. "I'll go but I don't want it to be as an after thought. I want it to be a real date. I don't want to sit around all evening watching others have fun."

Harry looked at her, stunned.

When he didn't say anything right away, Ginny asked "Are my terms acceptable?", raising one eyebrow.

"Ye . . yes," Harry finally stammered out.

Ginny gave him a satisfied nod. "Okay then. I'll see you later," she said before heading off to her dorm.

Ron couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

"What?" Harry snapped in irritation.

Ron snickered. "A real date. You are so in for it now," he chortled.

Harry eyed Ron in disgust, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. His thoughts then turned to what Ginny had said and he felt a lump form in his stomach. Fun meant dancing and all that went along with having a real date. He almost panicked, he didn't know how to dance.

Weighing his options, he came to a decision. While he wished that he could ask Mrs Weasley, she being the closest thing he had to a mother, he knew that with being at school that would be impossible. That left him with only one other viable option.

"I'll catch you later," he said to Ron, heading for the portrait hole.

Ron gave him a surprised look but just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, mate," he replied, heading for one of the squishy chairs by the fireplace.

Harry felt his anxiety rising with every step he took. He finally arrived at his destination and took a deep breath before knocking on the door with a confidence he really wasn't feeling.

He heard someone moving towards the door and his resolve almost broke. He thought briefly of making a run for it. Before his body could act on that thought, he squelched it down and took a deep calming breath. Not that it did much to quell his anxiety.

The door swung open, revealing the person he had come to see.

"What may I do for you, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked stoically.

"I'd like to ask you something," he said hesitantly.

The Professor nodded at him. "Please come in and have a seat," she said, gesturing for him to enter.

Harry preceded his Head-of-House into her office and took the seat in front of her desk, waiting for her to take hers. When he hesitated she asked, "What may I do for you?"

Harry took a deep breath, knowing there was no backing out now. "I need your help, Professor. The thing is I don't know how to dance and with the ball coming up . . . "

Though her face didn't show it, Minerva was taken by surprise. "I take it you have acquired a suitable date then?" she asked simply.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied, blushing slightly.

McGonagall looked at him sternly. "Well, you have waited a bit late but if you will work diligently and commit yourself to spending a couple of hours a day from now till the Ball, you should become adequately proficient."

Harry gulped at hearing just how much time he needed to commit to but he knew that he'd do whatever it took to be ready for the Ball.

Harry found it a little strange at how much he enjoyed spending time with his usually stoic Professor. At first he had been quite apprehensive but as he spent more time with her the more he relaxed.

He found out that she had a wry sense of humour and wasn't as really harsh as she pretended to be. She was much warmer and even laughed on occasion, something that before he started working with her, he thought impossible.

Besides teaching him to dance she also taught him etiquette and other things she thought he should know. At first Harry thought his head would explode from the amount of things she told him, but slowly it began to sink in and he wasn't so overwhelmed.

It was just two days before the Ball when at the end of Harry's lesson, Minerva smiled at him, more deeply than she ever had.

"You're ready," she said with large smile.

Harry smiled back but Minerva could see a touch of sadness in his eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked, wondering what could be causing his melancholy.

Harry sighed and looked directly into her eyes. "While I'm happy with all I've learned, I'm sad that I won't be coming and seeing you any more. If someone would have said that I'd come to like you so much and enjoy spending time with you when I first started I'd have thought them barmy."

Minerva felt a twinge in her heart. She knew that Harry had come to see her as something of a grandmother or Aunt type figure and she meant a true aunt, unlike his real one.

Though they had never talked about his life at the Durselys directly, she had gleaned a lot of information during the talks they had either while dancing or practising his etiquette and what she had learned troubled her greatly. The thing was she didn't know what to do about it. Her only consolation that she had was that she had just over six months to figure something out.

She smiled warmly at him with a smile that Harry had come to love. One that he had never thought possible from what he knew of her before they started working together.

"I must admit that I never expected to enjoy our time together as much as I have. I'm so proud of the way you applied yourself. I'm sure Miss Weasley will appreciate all the hard work you put in," she said warmly, having learned who Harry was taking during their talks while practising.

She then gave him a sad smile. "I'm sure that your parents would be just as proud of you as I am if they were still with us. Though if they were it would have been your mother that taught you to dance, I'm sure."

Harry returned her sad smile with one of his own. "I know you're right but since she couldn't be here to teach me, I'm glad that you took her place, though I certainly don't think of you as a substitute for her."

Minerva smiled at him, understanding just what he was trying to get across. "I look forward to seeing you at the Ball having a wonderful time. Now off with you. You've taken up enough of my time," she teased playfully.

"Alright," Harry replied with a smile. "But please save one dance for me."

Minerva was taken by surprise by Harry's request. "Certainly Harry, I look forward to it," she replied with a warm smile.

Before he knew it, it was the night of the Ball. Harry checked for the thousandth time that he had everything with him. He'd owl-ordered a corsage and he'd also gotten Ginny a small present. A small diamond solitaire that hung on a delicate gold chain. He knew Ginny didn't have hardly any jewelry so he figured he'd give her something nice to wear.

Checking himself in the mirror one last time, wishing he could have gotten his unruly hair under control but having finally given up as it just wouldn't cooperate. He tugged at his robes to straighten them, though it wasn't really necessary. They were a dark green that made his eyes stand out. Mrs. Weasley had purchased them when their school list had said that they'd need dress robes this year.

Harry descended down into the common room to wait for Ginny to come down. He was actually looking forward to seeing her for a couple of reasons. One, she had been very secretive about what her robes were going to be, telling him he'd just have to wait. Secondly they'd been spending a little time together since the holiday had begun to get to know one another better and he found he genuinely liked spending time with her.

Of course it had been mainly with others included, principally Ron and Hermione but it gave them time to get comfortable with being together so that when they went to the Ball it wouldn't be awkward.

He briefly noticed Ron pacing nearby, waiting for his date to show. He grimaced at his friend's severely out of date robes. Somehow he had managed to get Padma Patil, the Ravenclaw twin to Gryffindor's Parvati to go with him. He wasn't sure how his friend had managed that and he really didn't want to know.

Fortunately to Harry's thinking, Padma came down with her sister a short time later. She had chosen to get dressed in Gryffindor Tower with her twin so that Ron didn't have to come find her.

Harry was a bit surprised when Neville Longbottom joined them. It appeared he was Parvati's date and he wondered how the shy Gryffindor had worked up the courage to ask one of the prettiest fourth years to the Ball.

He watched them leave, shaking his head and smiling. It was beyond him how these things worked out.

It was a little later when the number of girls coming down to meet their dates or head off to meet them if they were going with someone from another house, when Harry began to worry a little. Wondering if Ginny had changed her mind and didn't want to go to the Ball with him after all.

Then as he turned and looked when he heard someone coming down the stairs from the girls dorms, his breath caught in his throat. There stood Ginny on the bottom step, looking at him hesitantly.

Harry found himself just staring at her and it wasn't until Ginny began to look worried that he found his voice. "Merlin, Ginny! You look beautiful!"

Harry couldn't help but admire Ginny in her dress robes. They were also green but closer to a Kelly than the darker colour that his were. They made her long luscious red hair stand out spectacularly, making it look like her head was surrounded by a halo of fire.

Ginny smiled and blushed, embarrassed slightly but you could see she was pleased by Harry's compliment.

Harry rushed to where she stood and extended his hand to help her down the last step. In hindsight, he realized he probably shouldn't have done it as Ginny usually didn't like that sort of gesture, but Minerva's etiquette lectures had over ridden that thought.

He was pleased when Ginny graciously accepted his hand and gave him a shy smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked apologetically. "I know I'm running a little late."

"Almost," Harry replied, smiling at her. "First I have something for you," he said, presenting the corsage to her.

Ginny gasped. It was a single Fire Rose, her favourite flower and its colour complimented her hair perfectly.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Then she held it out to him. "Will you please put it on me?" she asked demurely.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He never thought that he's be required to pin it on Ginny's dress. Gathering his Gryffindor courage he set to the task. Ginny indicated where she wanted it and Harry blushed deeply as he had to reach inside her dress, perilously close to one of her womanly attributes to get it pinned in place.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he had accomplished the task without brushing anything he shouldn't have. It was then he noticed the light in Ginny's eyes and the way her mouth was fighting her amusement. When he looked at her questioningly, she giggled and said "I would have thought you'd just use a sticking charm."

Harry felt his face blaze hotly and he knew he was blushing more deeply than he had ever done before. "I . . . ah, that is, . . . I . . .ah" he stammered.

"Oh, Harry, It's okay," Ginny said softly, resting her hand on his arm. "Actually I think it's very telling that you'd do what you did."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ginny's smile lost its look of humour, replaced by one that was much warmer. "The fact you were willing to place your hand where you did tells me something about how willing you are to make things wonderful for me, even though you were a bit uncomfortable doing it, you did."

When Ginny glanced towards the portrait hole, Harry said softly, "I have one more thing for you." He then drew the small gift from his pocket and handed it to her.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise once more. "You didn't have to get me anything. The corsage is plenty," she said quietly.

"I know, but I wanted too," Harry replied. "Go ahead and open it," he urged.

Ginny carefully unwrapped the small gift, her eyes glancing at him speculatively when she had the wrapping paper off and saw the type of box it was.

Then her eyes lit up in shock as she opened the box. "Harry, it's beautiful," she breathed softly.

She then looked up into Harry's eyes, hers shining brightly. "You shouldn't have, but I love it. Please put it on me," she said in an enthusiastic rush, handing him the necklace.

Just as Harry had thought, Ginny wasn't wearing a necklace, though she did have on a pair of small gold earrings. It took a moment for him to figure out the catch but when he did, Ginny pulled her hair out of the way so Harry could drape it around her neck and fasten it in place.

Ginny ran to a mirror that hung nearby and admired her new necklace. It hung perfectly, resting just in the right spot of the little bit of cleavage that her dress showed.

"Oh, Harry! It's perfect," she cried softly.

"I'm glad you like it, but we'd really better be going. McGonagall will have my hide if the Gryffindor Champion is late for the start of the ball," he said with a smile, loving how much Ginny appreciated her gift.

"Sorry," she said meekly but she couldn't stop smiling.

Harry took her arm and they hurried out of the portrait hole. Both glancing at one another as they made their way down to the entrance hall where the Champions were to assemble with their dates before they would make their entrance into the Ball.

Harry almost panicked when they were descending the last staircase because he saw Professor McGonagall lining up the other Champions. As he and Ginny rushed down the last couple of steps, she turned her attention to them.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter. I was afraid you were going to be late and it would have been a shame for you to miss the Ball, don't you think?" the Professor said firmly.

Harry was a bit concerned at first but then noticed the way McGonagall's eyes were sparkling. If he hadn't spent all those hours with her learning to dance and proper etiquette, he would have missed it.

Smiling at her, he said "Yes, Professor, it certainly would have been a shame."

Ginny looked at Harry in shock for the way he addressed their Head-of-House. She couldn't understand how he could reply to her so calmly after what sounded like a rebuke.

She eyed Harry questioningly but he just whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Because the had arrive just in the proverbial nick of time and they were to be last in line anyway, they found themselves being led directly into the Great Hall.

As they approached the head table, Ginny groaned softly. "What is it?" Harry asked in concern.

"Percy," Ginny replied with a frown.

Harry glanced at the head table and down toward the one end sat Ginny's brother. He thought quickly. If they stayed in line with the other Champions, they'd end up sitting next to him.

As the line got to the table, Harry pulled Ginny in to opposite direction. Heading for the far end of the table. This of course earned him a frown from McGonagall but Harry didn't care.

They took their places at the far end, surprising the Beauxbatons' Champion, Fleur Delacour and her date Roger Davies who thought that they'd be sitting at that end of the table.

This caused a small bit of confusion as all the Champions and their dates had to back up and take other seats. Harry and Ginny actually found the whole thing rather amusing.

Once everyone was finally seated, Dumbledore opened the Ball and started the feast. At first Harry and Ginny were a little confused by the menus that were on their plates but when one of the nearby Professors read off their selections and they appeared on the plate in front of them, they quickly caught on.

They thoroughly enjoyed their dinner being able to just relax and talk to one another and Ginny was very glad that Harry had arranged for them to sit as far away from her brother as possible.

All too soon for Harry's liking the meal came to an end and the time approached for them to open the dancing part of the Ball. He saw Ginny glancing at him somewhat apprehensively and he had to force himself to calm down. " _McGonagall taught me well. It will be okay, just relax,"_ he told himself.

Harry rose and pulled out Ginny's chair for her, earning him a small smile and he led her out onto the dance floor with all the other Champions.

Though he had some butterflies in his stomach, he felt confident that he knew what he was doing. As the first strains of the music began to play, he confidently lead Ginny into the dance.

To say Ginny was astounded would have been a huge understatement. She stumbled slightly on the first couple of steps because she wasn't prepared for Harry to lead her so well.

Harry had to steady Ginny at first because she stumbled a bit, but then they meshed and got into the flow of the dance. Harry smiled a bit smugly at the surprised look on her face, but it turned much warmer when she smiled in absolute delight when she realized Harry knew how to dance.

The first dance ended and the other students joined the Champions and their dates on the dance floor. As the second waltz began, Harry once more confidently led Ginny.

Ginny was in heaven, not believing how wonderful things had been so far. She and Harry had danced to all the songs up to that point, and she never once had her toes stepped on. Something she had been expecting, though not looking forward too.

Instead, dancing with Harry had been like a dream. She couldn't believe how well he was doing. She had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she winced slightly, Harry gave her a concerned look, but she just shook her head and smiled at him.

Ginny wasn't sure how many dances they had done but she was ready for a short break, she was getting thirsty and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wouldn't mind sitting down for a spell to rest her feet.

As the song came to an end Harry looked at her. "Would you like to get something to drink?" he asked solicitously.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, it was as if he had read her mind. "That would be wonderful," she said happily.

They headed over to the table where the refreshments were and as Harry handed her a glass of punch she heard behind her. "Well if it isn't the Belle of the Ball."

Ginny sighed and turned around to find her brothers, Fred and George with their dates. The Twins were smiling gleefully, mischievous looks in their eyes.

Ginny's face had lost its smile. "Please don't spoil this for me?" she pleaded softly. She was also aware that Harry had come up beside her and he was frowning at her brothers.

Fred and George exchanged a glance and their demeanour changed. George came over to Ginny and hugged her. "We wouldn't dream of it, Ginny," he whispered into her ear.

Fred changed places with his twin. "We're just glad to see you so happy," he whispered.

Ginny felt her eyes misting, but it as due to happiness. "Thanks you two," she managed to choke out.

As Fred released his sister and took a step back beside his twin, he and George looked at Harry. "Harry" they said in unison, nodding in sync.

Fred and George knew better that to say anything to him about treating Ginny right. It would be highly insulting and beneath them. Then with a nod to Ginny, they turned around, took their dates by the arms and led them out onto the dance floor.

Ginny watched them go, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to clear them so she could see clearly once again. She turned to Harry, still fighting her tears but she was smiling. "They can be so sweet when they want to be," she whispered emotionally.

Harry just smiled at her, giving her a nod while he led her to several chairs that were near the back of the room. It was relatively quiet and they could talk without having to strain to hear.

Harry gave Ginny some time to collect herself, seeing how emotional she was.

She took a few moments then gave a happy little sigh before she turned her attention to Harry. "You're pretty sweet too," she said shyly.

She giggled when she saw Harry drop his gaze, blushing slightly as he gave her a shrug.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," she said softly.

"I know," Harry replied, still not meeting her eyes. "I'm just not used to receiving compliments."

Ginny could hear the sadness in his voice but knew that was a topic to pursue at another time. Tonight was about enjoying themselves and she didn't want to spoil that.

She then gave him a coy smile. "So are you going to tell me who taught you to dance?" she said humorously.

Harry's head shot up and he locked eyes with her, his full of delight. "Who says someone taught me to dance?" he asked with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and smiled back. "Let's just say woman's intuition," she said with a laugh.

Harry gave her a sly smile. "Would you mind if I had one dance with someone else?" he asked cryptically.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. "Who? Hermione?"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

Ginny's look darkened. "It wouldn't be Cho, would it.?"

Harry recoiled in horror. "Why would I want to dance with her?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny was taken by surprise. "I don't know. I thought you used to fancy her or something," she said defensively.

Harry gave a little shrug. "I may have had a little crush on her but that was ages ago. No, she's really not my type. Too much of a drama queen, if you know what I mean."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh in relief. "So who is it then?" she asked, really curious now.

Harry happened to glance up and saw the person he was looking for passing nearby.

"You'll see," he said with a smile as he rose and went over to them.

Professor, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Minerva smiled at him. "Certainly, Mr Potter," she replied with a rare smile.

Ginny's jaw dropped open in shock as she watched as Harry approached Professor McGonagall and asked her to dance. It took her a moment to put the pieces together and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe that Harry had asked their stern Head-of-House to teach him to dance.

She smiled widely, her respect and feelings for Harry growing, knowing what it must have taken for him to ask McGonagall to teach him to dance. Plus he had done it for her, little Ginny Weasley.

Ginny could see the pride in their Professor's face as Harry led her confidently across the floor and she saw the usually stoic woman in a new light.

As the dance ended she rose and went to meet Harry as he left the dance floor after thanking the Professor for the dance.

Just before Harry got to her, someone came up to her side. "May I have this next dance?" she heard.

Turning she found Michael Corner, holding out his hand to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry stop several feet short, and he was no longer smiling. She saw Harry give her a small shrug and she knew he was leaving it up to her whether or not to accept Corner's request.

Ginny gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to the Ravenclaw. "Thank you for asking but my answer is no. I'm with Harry tonight," she said softly.

Corner dropped his hand and gave Ginny a small nod before he walked away. If circumstances would have been different and she had been here with someone else she probably would have accepted but she knew she wouldn't, couldn't do that to Harry. Being here with him was all she wanted at the moment.

Harry came the rest of the way to Ginny's side, glancing at the retreating Ravenclaw. He looked at Ginny thoughtfully, "You could have danced with him if you wanted," he said lowly.

Ginny just smiled at Harry. "I know," she replied.

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Harry, I'm here with who I want to be. I don't need to dance with anyone else," she said softly, reaching out and touching his cheek.

Harry smiled brilliantly at her, understanding what she was telling him.

The Ginny looked at him incredulously. "I can't believe you had McGonagall teach you to dance," she squealed lowly.

Harry blushed and gave her a shy smile. "Figured it out, did you?" he replied slightly embarrassed.

Ginny giggled. "While I'm no Hermione, I hope I'm not that thick after all the clues you gave me."

Harry smiled warmly, reaching out and caressing her cheek like she had done to him. "I'm glad you're not Hermione and I'd never consider you thick." Then he chuckled, "Unlike your brother Ron."

Ginny couldn't help herself and laughed. "Yeah, he's about as thick as they come," she replied.

They stared into one another's eyes, each feeling the connection between them growing.

"Fancy taking a walk in the gardens?" Harry asked lowly, his emerald eyes glowing.

"I'd like that very much," Ginny replied huskily.

Hand in hand they headed for the doors. Just before they reached them they heard Ron's voice raise in anger and Hermione's shrill reply.

Harry stopped and looked back sadly across the room at his two friends who where having a blazing row.

Ginny squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. "They're not your problem. You can't fix everything between them," she whispered fervently.

Harry looked at her contemplatively for a moment, then he smiled at her. "You're right and I can't let them spoil our evening," he said with a smile.

Harry led Ginny out into the gardens that were being kept warm by magic so they were extremely comfortable. The moon was was just about at its last quarter, providing plenty of soft light making the setting very romantic.

Harry and Ginny wandered away from the doors hand in hand, exchanging shy glances and smiles.

They found a small bench with a view of the Black Lake. It looked spectacular with the moonlight reflecting off the small waves, giving the appearance of diamonds glittering in the dark.

They sat down, quite close together because of the size of he bench but neither felt crowded, quite the contrary. They sat in silence for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

Harry was thinking hard about the petite witch beside him. He couldn't believe how wonderful of a night they were sharing and he felt something coalesce around his heart.

Smiling he turned to Ginny. "I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed this evening," he said softly.

Ginny felt her breath catch and something squeeze her heart. As wonderful as the evening had been and the connection she felt with Harry, she was expecting to hear a "But" as his next word.

"I know we've really only gotten to know one another for a short time, but I can't deny what I'm feeling for you. I like you, a lot. More than a lot," Harry said in a rush, thinking he was bollocksing it all up.

When Ginny heard Harry's last words, all her doubts vanished and she felt her heart soar. She found she couldn't suppress her giggles and she smiled at him.

"Shhh," she whispered. "I understand what you're saying and all I can say is I'm feeling the same things."

Harry was taken totally by surprise and found himself too stunned to speak and he wasn't sure what to do or say next.

Ginny smiled and reached up, tenderly grabbing the back of his neck. "Just kiss me," she whispered.

Harry found no reason not to comply.

They both sighed contentedly as their lips came together.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: While I have done two different versions of the Yule Ball, one as a one-shot and another in Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry,** **meekerprincess9778 requested one in this venue. So here it is. Much longer than usual for a Bits and Bobs but I think it warranted it.**

 **As always please review.**


	160. A Midnight Walk

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Midnight Walk**

It had been one week since Harry and Ginny had seen each other nude in the Weasley's loo. That had led to them having a talk down by the pond and finally expressing their feelings for one another.

Harry couldn't believe how happy he was. Being with Ginny was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life, ever.

She just seemed to get him, wouldn't put up with his moodiness. (Not that there had been much, he was just too happy most of the time.) The thing that really set her apart from even Ron and Hermione was her experience with confronting Tom Riddle, aka the Dark Lord, aka Lord Voldemort.

Though they'd had some serious talks concerning Tom, as Ginny preferred to call him, they'd also started a game around him. Who could come up with the best insulting nickname for him. The rules were you could only give one until the other came up with one.

So far they'd come up with The Dark Tosser, Moldy-Shorts, The Dork Lord and Lord Moldywart. They hadn't been playing that long and they usually had better things on their minds. Like snogging, lots of snogging.

Sometimes Harry thought Ginny was trying to give him a heart-attack. She had this way of popping up on him when he least expected it and giving him a short but extremely intense snog, usually when someone was close by and they risked discovery.

They hadn't bothered to inform anyoneat the change in their status. In some respects Harry wanted to shout it from the Burrow's roof because he wanted everyone to know that he was Ginny's and she was his.

On the other hand, he dreaded how certain people would take the news. Mainly Harry's best mate and Ginny's brother, Ron. The problem being that Ron never thought things through before he reacted, usually badly, especially when it came to anyone wanting to date his sister.

This, of course did nothing to endear him to his sister. In fact she had Bat-Bogied him on a couple of occasions when he voiced his opinion when she had dated a couple of other boys while at school. To Harry's way of thinking, it appeared Ron was incapable of learning his mistake.

They knew that they'd eventually tell everyone sooner or later, they just wanted to spend some time getting to know one another better before they fell under the scrutiny of her family.

Though Ginny hadn't said anything, Harry suspected that she may have told her mother, the formidable Molly, family matriarch who seemed to having some kind of sixth sense when it came to what her children were getting up to.

He'd noticed Mrs Weasley looking at him and Ginny with a small smile on her face and Harry didn't think it could be coincidental.

Harry didn't care if she seemed like a silent co-conspirator, as long as it didn't interfere with he and Ginny spending time together, he couldn't have cared less.

He and Ginny had also been playing with who knew more about the other. When they had talked he had poured out a bunch of things that he knew about her in an effort to show her that he really had noticed her before she had appeared before him, her dressing gown wide open and her feminine charms so nicely on display.

Ginny had countered the next day, saying with a laugh that she was the Hogwarts expert on all things Harry Potter. Since that time they had devolved into trying to surprise the other with some small titbit at an unexpected moment.

So far the jury was still out who was leading that contest. Ginny's last titbit had really taken him by surprise. She knew that he liked to spread the jam on his toast all the way to the edge but only horizontally. Vertically he left a small gap so he wouldn't get jam on his fingers when he picked the toast up to eat it. He didn't think anyone had caught on to that piece of information.

Harry had been able to counter that with the fact that Ginny always filled her glass of pumpkin juice to exactly ¾ of an inch from the rim. He hadn't figured out why and even Ginny had just said it was the way she liked it without really knowing the reason.

Harry did have a theory but had no way of verifying it. He was fairly certain it was because her eldest brother, Bill used to fill it that way when he poured juice for his little sister (Never, and I mean never, refer to Ginny as a baby sister if you wish to walk away intact. I mean it.)

Harry and Ginny had spent a wonderful afternoon, playing Quidditch part of the time with Ron and Fred. (George it seems had lost the coin toss and remained at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to keep the shop open.) Harry was certain from the smug look on Fred's face when he told them that, that he'd cheated somehow. Not that George probably hadn't tired to cheat too, Fred was just better at it this time.

He and Ginny had then spent some quality time together, away from prying eyes and enjoying some more intense snogging.

Just the previous day, Harry had questioned Ginny because he felt that maybe he was snogging her too much but she had laughed to him saying that she'd let him know if he was ever trying to get her to so something she didn't wish to do, and to shut up and kiss her already.

Then after dinner he was surprised when Mrs Weasley had sent him and Ginny out to the vegetable garden to pick string beans while keeping Ron and Hermione inside to help clean up the kitchen.

Harry was extremely grateful that Ginny seemed to be some kind of world class bean picker because before he knew it she had the basket filled and they had over half an hour to kill before needing to head back into the house. Of course they spent the majority of it snogging, not that Harry was complaining or anything.

So it was that Harry found himself, laying in bed unable to fall asleep. Two things were on his mind. The first, he couldn't get the image of Ginny standing there before him, exposing all her womanly attributes. It still took his breath away at how beautiful she had looked. To him, even Eve would have paled in comparison.

The second was how much he loved snogging with Ginny. Her mouth was so soft and warm and she could do things with her tongue that just drove him wild and from Ginny's reaction, she enjoyed their snogging just as much as he did. In fact she seemed to instigate many of their snogging sessions, again, Harry would never complain about that.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, he rose and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink, foregoing putting on his dressing gown because it was just way to warm for it.

He silently crept down the stairs, knowing which ones to avoid because Ginny had pointed out the ones that squeaked.

He was taken by surprise when he walked into the kitchen. There sitting at the table was none other than the object of his thoughts. Ginny was sipping on a glass of juice and she smiled at him when he sat down next to her.

Harry couldn't help noticing what she was wearing. She had on a very thin cotton pair of lounge pants and a equally thin tank top. He also noticed that she obviously wasn't wearing a bra and from the looks of it, knickers either.

He was similarly attired, wearing only an old pair of cotton gym shorts and a tee shirt he had thrown on to come down to the kitchen.

"I was hoping you'd come down," she said softly, knowing if they spoke too loudly that they'd probably awaken her mother.

"You were?" Harry asked in surprise.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, her smile growing. "Of course," she said, slightly exasperated.

Harry blushed lightly. "If I'd have known that, I could have been down here a long time ago," he smirked.

Ginny shook her head condescendingly. "I you had you'd have attracted mum's attention for sure," she chided gently.

Not deterred, Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes shining, "Want to go sit in the parlour?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny smiled at him, glancing at the parlour but shook her head lightly. "I'd rather head out back, less chance of being interrupted," she said mischievously, glancing at the back door.

Harry was surprised the the door itself stood open with only the screen door keeping anyone out. Seeing Ginny's look he nodded his head vigorously, willing to go anywhere Ginny wanted him to.

He was surprised once again when Ginny took her wand and tapped the screen door in three different places. "It took me forever to find out how to do that," she whispered with a smile.

She then took his hand and led him outside. It was a perfect summer's night. It was still warm enough to be comfortable and cooler than when the sun was blazing down during the day.

The moon was three quarters full, providing plenty of light to see by and there was a gentle breeze that made the temperature just right.

Ginny led him out past the paddock where they played Quidditch and to the apple orchard that stood on a small hillock that looked down on the Burrow.

Harry could see its ramshackle silhouette against the night sky, with the only light showing being the low light in the kitchen door and window.

Ginny looked at Harry and saw him smiling as he looked down on her family home. "What are you thinking," she asked, a small smile gracing her face.

Harry sighed and turned to Ginny. "I would have given just about anything to have been able to grow up here," he said softly, his eyes bright with his emotions.

Ginny tried to hide the emotions she was feeling. It tore at her heart knowing about how he had been treated by his relatives.

She wasn't as successful as she had hoped and Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "The past is the past and I'm just grateful to be able to be here now," he whispered comfortingly to her.

Ginny pushed the sad thoughts from her mind, not wanting to dwell on them and she certainly didn't want Harry to be sad either, she had other plans.

Harry conjured a blanket for them to lay down on and once they had settled and snuggled together, Ginny captured his lips with hers.

Harry was only too happy to respond to Ginny and they soon found themselves immersed it the moment, each enjoying what the other was doing.

Without thinking, Harry's hands began to wander and it wasn't until he realized he was reaching unexplored territory that he caught himself, his one hand just beginning to cup one of Ginny's alluring breasts.

As he went to jerk his hand away, Ginny quickly covered it with her own. "I want you to touch me," she whispered encouragingly.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he looked deep into Ginny's eyes to make sure.

Ginny's eyes were bright and she nodded at him, letting him know it was okay.

Harry, embolden by Ginny's approval, let his hand complete its journey, softly cupping Ginny's breast. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned out softly in pleasure.

Since it was the first time exploring anyone's treasures, he was surprised to feel her nipple harden under his touch. As he gently explored it, he was please to find out how much Ginny enjoyed his tender ministrations. The only thing he wished was that there wasn't any cloth between their skin.

Almost as if Ginny was reading his mind, she gently halted him, but her smile let him know she wasn't displeased. She sat up and quickly took off her tank top before laying back down with him, returning his hand to its former position.

Now free of any intervening cloth, Harry kissed his way off Ginny's face, down across her neck and collar bone until his mouth found her now rock hard nipple.

Ginny was in heaven. If his hand and fingers had been providing her with pleasure, his lips and tongue were supplying ten times more.

Harry shifted so his other hand found its way to Ginny's other breast, increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

Ginny couldn't believe the things she was feeling and she realized she wanted more. She wanted to feel Harry's skin on hers. She reached and began to tug on Harry's shirt, trying to get it off as fast as she could.

It took a moment before he realized what Ginny was doing but once he did, he momentarily halted what he was doing to help Ginny with what she was doing. In less than a second, Harry's shirt joined Ginny's laying nearby.

They crashed back together, hands and mouths roaming the others torso, each giving and taking from one another.

Harry's hand somehow found its way and cupped Ginny's arse, causing her to moan loudly. She felt a hot wetness flood her centre and it was driving her crazy.

With her eyes closed she suddenly pictured Harry standing before her by the shower in all his manly glory. She found herself wanting to see that once again.

Her hands went to the waistband of his shorts. "Harry, I want to see you," she whispered fervently as she tugged at his shorts.

Harry halted what he was doing and sat up a little to look into Ginny's eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny nodded, tugging once more at his shorts.

Harry looked at her excitedly. "May I. . . may I see you too?" he asked hoarsely.

Ginny paused for a moment before slowly nodding at him. "But, I'm, I'm not ready for . . . you know," she said shyly.

Harry nodded reassuringly, "I'm not ready for that either," he replied softly, actually relieved that they were setting some limits, as limited as they were.

Once he had helped Ginny remove his shorts, he gently peeled her lounge pants off. He found himself staring in awe at her now exposed centre. He had never seen something so enticing in his life.

He had a brief flash of some of the pictures he had seen in a couple of magazines that Seamus had smuggled into the dorms but they couldn't compare to Ginny.

Most of the women in the magazines had thick curly dark hair that obscured their centres. Ginny on the other hand had a small tuft on her mound while further down there was barely a trace of her fiery silky nether hair.

Ginny momentarily found herself apprehensive as Harry stared at her "down there" but before she could voice her concern, Harry breathed out, "Godric, you're so beautiful."

She barely had a chance to smile before Harry tentatively reached out and stroked his fingers through her hair.

Ginny gasped in surprise and it grew louder as his fingers stray further down, touching her in her most intimate place sending rockets of pleasure shooting through her body.

Before she could comprehend what he was doing, Harry dropped his head and his mouth and tongue joined his fingers exploring her centre.

Ginny was experiencing things she didn't think possible. The pleasure just grew and grew as a pressure built inside of her. She was moaning continuously now, her eyes screwed shut as she writhed on the blanket.

Just when she thought she wasn't going to be able to stand any more, something broke free inside of her and she found herself screaming Harry's name before she collapsed utterly spent from what she had experienced.

Harry crawled his way up Ginny's body and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in as close as possible. Though she was breathing hard, Harry found her virtually unresponsive.

"Ginny?" he whispered in concern.

Slowly Ginny's eyes fluttered open, a Kneazle ate the Pixie smile on her face. "Merlin, Harry. That was unbelievable," she breathed huskily. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him down into a searing kiss.

Harry was taken by surprise because he knew his mouth and lips were coated with her essence but it seemed Ginny didn't care as she thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Harry knew he'd never been as hard as he was at that moment. Again Ginny surprised him as she rolled him onto his back, her one hand reaching down to grasp him while she began to kiss her way down his body.

It was Harry's turn to moan as Ginny did wonderful, amazing things to him. Her mouth finally joined her hand and he groaned loudly as her soft warm mouth enveloped his manhood.

"Oh Godric, Ginny," he managed to groan out.

Ginny didn't acknowledge him as she continued her ministrations. As he felt his crisis approaching he feebly tried to pull her head off of him, knowing what was coming.

Ginny batted his hand away, refusing to be denied the fruits of her labour.

Harry gave up and just gave himself over to what Ginny was doing to him. He felt himself erupt as lights exploded behind his closed eyes and he grunted out her name.

Ginny eagerly swallowed his offering, pleased with herself that she was able to reciprocate what Harry had done for her. When she felt his spasms stop and he began to deflate, she crawled up his body.

Harry was vaguely aware of Ginny crawling up him and by instinct alone he found her lips and gave her an intense kiss.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he found Ginny smiling down at him.

"Oh Harry, that was so . . . I mean it was . . . I never expected . . ." She stammered, unable to find the right words.

Harry tenderly kissed her. "I know Ginny," he whispered lovingly.

Ginny sighed contentedly and snuggle into Harry.

Though both were coated with a thin sheen of sweat, neither felt chilled in the warm night air. Thoroughly spent both drifted off to sleep, cuddled together in their new found love.

It was many hours later with the Sun just starting to peek through the trees when Harry awoke. At first he kept his eyes closed, smiling as he remembered what he and Ginny had done.

Then he heard some birds singing and he realized they were much louder than he had heard before waking up in the Burrow. His eyes snapped open and he saw the trees over head and he realized they had fallen asleep out in the orchard.

"Ginny!" he called softly, gently shaking her shoulder. "Ginny! Wake up!" he called a bit more fervently. When Ginny didn't respond he called a bit louder. "Ginny! Wake up, please!"

Ginny finally stirred, "Don't want to wake up," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Too comfortable and it's still early."

"Ginny!" Harry insisted. "We're still outside, Naked!"

It finally dawned on Ginny what Harry was saying and she sat up quickly, looking around, her eyes wide as she took in where they were.

"Shite!" she cursed softly as she took stock of the situation. Then, in a move that surprised Harry, she took a deep breath and relaxed, smiling down at him.

"Good morning," she said warmly as she leaned down and kissed him.

Harry couldn't help himself and he kissed her back. "Good morning," he replied once they broke the kiss.

He sat up and looked at Ginny with concern. "What are we going to do?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny grabbed their clothes and toss Harry his and they quickly got dressed.

Ginny sighed but she had a smile on her face. "Well, we try and sneak back in and brazen it out if we have to," she replied confidently.

Though still slightly worried, he couldn't help but smile at Ginny's indomitable spirit.

Hand in hand they made their way back down to the Burrow. Peeking inside they found the kitchen empty. Thinking they were free and clear, they stepped inside.

Just as the door closed behind them Molly stepped down into the kitchen.

She was surprised to see her daughter and her boyfriend but smiled at them. "You two are up early," she said brightly.

Fortunately Harry was slightly behind Ginny and Mrs Weasley didn't see him gulp and blush.

Ginny just smiled at her mother. "Harry and I were just sitting on the porch. It's so nice out this morning, we couldn't stay inside," she said confidently. She then went and began to fill the kettle for tea.

Molly bustled over to the cold box and began to remove the eggs, bacon and sausages for breakfast.

"Harry, would you be a dear and grab the bread for the toast?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Ah, sure Mrs Weasley," Harry replied, trying hard not to look guilty.

"Harry, you're dating my daughter and have always been like one of the family. Don't you think it's time to start calling me Molly?" Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

"Okay, Molly," Harry replied, taking the bread over to the toaster which was right next to where Ginny was standing.

As Molly placed the sausages into the frying pan she looked at Harry and Ginny. "You two certainly are glowing with happiness this morning," she said warmly.

Harry's and Ginny's eyes met, both biting their lips to keep from breaking out in laughter. Though both were smiling brightly, their eyes dancing with the hidden knowledge of what they had shared, though even Ginny was blushing slightly.

"I'm so glad you've found one another," Molly gushed happily. She sighed, smiling at the couple.

"Why don't you go call your brothers down for breakfast," she added to Ginny.

"I'll come with you," Harry volunteered, not wanting to remain with Molly without Ginny by his side.

As they reached the first landing, Ginny smiled and pulled Harry into a searing kiss. "See, I told you, just brazen it out and we'll be okay," she whispered, smiling ear to ear.

Harry smiled back but he was thinking, "Godric, she'll be the death of me, but she is so worth it."

Hand in hand they proceeded up the stairs both wondering about when would be the next time they could sneak away and be together to share more of the special things they had last night.


	161. Afternoon Delight

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Afternoon Delight**

Several days had passed since Harry and Ginny had spent the night together out in the Burrow's orchard getting to know one another in a very intimate way. He could tell Ginny was just as eager as he was to repeat what they had shared.

It wasn't like they hadn't spent some alone time together since then but because of circumstances they had been limited to some rather intense snogging. The close proximity of various family members made it just too dangerous to do any more.

Then fortune smiled on the amorous couple. With Mr. Weasley off at work, Mrs Weasley gone to do the shopping, Fred and George had disappeared to work on something nefarious and Ron and Hermione otherwise occupied, Harry and Ginny slipped quietly out of the Burrow.

Ginny led Harry towards the small barn like structure that stood near Mr. Weasley's vaunted shed. It had a small loft filled with hay and straw, a perfect little hide-a-way for an undisturbed tryst.

Once they had climbed the ladder, the only access to the loft other than a small door in the front wall to throw hay or straw down, they ensconced themselves toward the back, hidden from all but the closest of prying eyes, they had crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Harry had conjured a blanket to keep them out of the scratchy straw, making a fine soft little nest in which to enjoy themselves.

Soon hands began to roam and clothing was dispensed with, freeing their bodies to one another. Each taking the opportunity to get reacquainted with the other.

After sharing many passionate kisses, Harry's head began its descent. First to Ginny's neck where he discovered a small spot in the hollow below her ear that seemed to drive her crazy. Though he spent a bit of time there, he was careful as to not leave any tell-tale marks that would have been very hard to explain.

Satisfied that he had spent enough time there, giving Ginny a lot to moan happily about, he continued his journey lower. Trailing hot kisses he made his way to Ginny's pert breasts where he found her nipples already hard with her desire.

He paused a moment to study them thoroughly, marvelling at the light coral colour and the way they stood up as hard little peaks. Satisfied with his inspection, he lowered his mouth capturing first one and then the other, lavishing them with loving attention.

It was still so new and he took pleasure in what he was doing to his loving girlfriend. The sounds she was making further inflaming his desire for her.

Ginny was laying with her head thrown back, breathing raggedly and moaning almost continuously from the exquisite sensations that Harry was causing. The only thing she could do was run her hands through Harry's hair, urging him to continue what he was doing to her.

Temporarily satisfied with the state of Ginny's breasts and her rock hard nipples, Harry continued down towards her alluring centre. He trailed kisses across her taunt abdomen, eliciting a small giggle from Ginny.

He raised his head and found himself staring into Ginny's hooded eyes as she smiled at him.

"It tickles," she whispered humorously.

"I could stop," Harry replied cheekily.

"You'd better not!" Ginny cried indignantly, though she was still smiling, knowing that he really didn't mean it.

Harry just smiled back at her before lowering his head once more. He playfully ran his tongue in and around her bellybutton before continuing down, once more eliciting a soft giggle from Ginny.

He ran his nose through her soft silky nether hair before he found what he was seeking, Ginny's wet and open centre. He inhaled deeply, taking in her alluring aroma, finding it enticing and it further inflamed his desire.

He paused for a moment causing Ginny to growl out lowly in frustration. Smiling he ran his tongue from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her now engorged nub, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking gently.

Ginny moaned out deeply, thrusting her hips up at Harry, wanting more from his hot wet mouth and what he was doing to her.

Harry needed no further urging and did what Ginny so desperately wanted. He loved the sweet, tangy taste of her essence as it flowed out of her in copious quantities, lapping up as much as he could. Doing so he hit all the right places for Ginny and she felt herself fast approaching her crisis.

Just as the first time she felt the pressure building in her until she thought she wouldn't be able to stand it and then came her blissful release and she screamed out Harry's name as she gave herself over to the ecstasy she was feeling.

This time however; Harry didn't stop and he kept up with his ministrations. Ginny had barely started to come down off her pinnacle before her second orgasm ripped through her. If her first one had been intense, the second far surpassed it and she found herself lost in the overpowering sensations she was experiencing.

The next thing she knew her eyes were fluttering open and she saw Harry's face just above hers, a smug grin on his lips.

"Like that, did you?" he asked softly.

Ginny could only nod mutely, too spent to even speak.

Harry smiled loving at her and gently kissed her.

As Harry kissed her she realized what she was tasting on his lips. The first time they had done that, she had been too caught up in the moment to realize what it was. Far from being repulsed, she found it excited her. After all if Harry could enjoy it while he was lavishing attention on her centre with his mouth and tongue, she could accept it and like she had thought, she did find it exciting, and she felt her desire grow.

Having sufficiently recovered, she growled playfully and push Harry onto his back and began to return the favour that he had given her.

Like Harry had done, she first trailed kisses down onto his neck and found he enjoyed her attention to the same spot he had discovered on her.

She then trailed kisses down onto his chest, stopping to kiss, suck and gently nip at his nipples. Thought nowhere nearly as sensitive as her own, he still received plenty of pleasure from her attention.

Spending far less time than Harry had on her nipples, she made her way down to the object of her desire. Since there was more light than had been available at night, she paused to study his rampant manhood. She marvelled at its length and girth, wondering briefly what it would feel like when the finally fully consummated their relationship.

The thought of trying to take it now flashed through her mind but she quickly squashed it, knowing that they really weren't ready to take that step.

She glanced up at Harry who was just watching her with a smile on his face. She was slightly surprised at how calm he looked as she had studied him. She found herself blushing, which he found rather ridiculous considering what they were doing.

Smiling greedily she lowered her head, first licking the head of his manhood. She found a small bit of a slippery fluid at the tip and she marvelled at how it coated her tongue. She then swirled her tongue around the head before enveloping his manhood with her mouth.

Harry groaned deeply, causing Ginny to smile, even though her mouth was full of Harry.

She began to bob her head up and down while keeping her tongue active in an effort to give Harry as much pleasure as possible. Each time she descended she forced herself further and further down his rampant shaft.

It took a while and she had to fight her gag reflex a couple of times but she finally got the entirety of Harry's manhood deep in her throat, her nose burying itself in Harry's curly hair.

A brief thought of some of the conversations she had taken part in during the late night gabfests in the girls dorms. How several of the girls like Lavender and Romilda had turned their noses up in disgust at the very thought of placing their mouths on "that dirty thing", let alone taking it fully into their throats.

Ginny thought they didn't know what they were missing before she turned her full attention back to the matter in hand, well mouth if you want to be technical.

Her hands weren't idle either, gently caressing and massaging Harry's sack. She wasn't sure he actually noticed that as he seemed lost in the sensations her mouth was causing.

Ginny found a good rhythm, breathing when she retreated all the way to the tip of Harry's manhood, where she would swirl her tongue around it before plunging back down. The more she did it the easier she found it to take him fully in her throat.

She felt his tensing and she knew his crisis was fast approaching, causing her to redouble her efforts. Her endeavour was rewarded as Harry groaned out her name as he thrust upward in a vain attempt to get even deeper in her throat.

Ginny couldn't believe the quantity of fluid that erupted from him. It was considerably more than the first time. She felt a momentary feeling of disappointment that with him so deep in her throat she didn't get to taste him but then because he had poured forth so much, a generous quantity made its way into her mouth.

She had just removed her mouth from around Harry's member, pausing to give it a lick and a small kiss which elicited a shudder from Harry, and begun to crawl up to snuggle with him when they heard, "Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Harry saw the anger in Ginny's eyes and he really felt kind of sorry for his best mate. Not that he wasn't irritated himself. He just knew that Ginny was going to be much harder on her brother than he ever would be.

Ginny growled lowly, but not in pleasure this time. Sitting up, she grabbed Harry's shirt and slipped it on before she turned to confront her brother.

Ron Weasley stood at the top of the ladder, not believing what he was seeing, though he couldn't really see a lot, he could see enough to know that his sister was totally nude and from the sounds he had heard before he climbed the ladder, he was assuming the worst. She and his best mate were shagging.

Even though he was angry beyond belief, he blanched as his sister turned towards him, her eyes blazing with her anger.

Though he was slightly afraid of what she might do, he wouldn't be deterred. "I can't believe you and Harry were . . . were . . . Shagging!" he finally spat out in disgust.

Harry was actually impressed with how controlled his girlfriend remained. Though she was obviously angry, she replied fairly calmly. "For your information, though it's really none of your business, Harry and I were not shagging as you crudely put it."

Ron looked at her in disbelief. Then his face took on a malicious grin. "Just wait till I tell Mum about this!" he crowed triumphantly.

Once again Harry was taken with how controlled Ginny was. She just smiled smugly back at her brother. "Oh really? I guess if you do that I'll just have to let it slip about what you and Hermione get up to when you slip off alone."

Ron's eyes bugged out in shock. _"How does she know about that? I thought Hermione and I were very careful about sneaking off."_

Ginny smiled smugly taking in Ron's shocked look. "So do we have an understanding?" she asked harshly.

Ron hesitantly nodded his head. As much as he wanted to have something to hold over Ginny, he knew deep down he was no match for her.

Ginny glared at him. "Get out of here. You're spoiling what has been up to now a wonderful afternoon. Oh and one more thing, not a word to Hermione or you won't like what I'll do to you. Got it?" she demanded.

Ron paled even further and hastily nodded before he quickly descend the ladder and disappeared.

Ginny sighed and snuggled back into Harry.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" she asked, hoping that whatever he shared would banish the feelings she had due to her insufferable brother interrupting them.

"You are so unbelievable," he whispered. "Not only are you the sexiest woman alive you can put your brother in his place with hardly any effort at all."

Ginny couldn't help herself and chuckled. "It's a gift," she said cheekily.

Harry felt his respect for her grow and he found that it inflamed his desire for her. "How much time do we have before your Mum gets back?" he whispered huskily.

Ginny smiled, feeling her own desire growing. "At least a couple of more hours," she replied breathlessly.

Harry smiled at her. "Well we can't let that time go to waste, now can we?" he growled lowly, just before capturing Ginny's mouth in a searing kiss.

"No we can't,"Ginny murmured as she gave herself over to Harry once again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A continuation of the story line started in Seeing Is Believing. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review. It makes me happy when you do.**


	162. Three Weeks

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Three Weeks**

Harry Potter, known to the Wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Saviour of the Wizarding world, at his so called home, it was Boy or Freak and right now he considered himself The-Boy-On-The-Run.

He'd just performed a bit of impressive accidental magic by blowing up Aunt Marge and by blowing up he meant like a huge parade balloon.

He was currently hauling his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the deserted Privet Drive without knowing where he was heading. All he knew was that he couldn't stay at his relatives any more. The look on his Uncle Vernon's face told him he risked serious bodily harm if he did so.

When he was sufficiently far enough away from his relatives he halted for a moment to try and get his chaotic thoughts in order.

He had just sat down on his trunk when he felt like he was being watched and looking around he noticed what looked like a pair of eyes staring at him from between two of the garages that sat on an alley that jutted off of Privet Drive.

From the way they sat it appeared to be some kind of animal, a really large animal. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Not knowing what was there, he stood up drawing his wand. As he did so, he stumbled on the curbing and fell over, his wand arm ending up extended over his head into Privet Drive.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the headlights of a vehicle appeared, heading right for him. In a panic, he rolled and stood up, just as the vehicle came to a stop right in front of him, in the exact place he had been laying in the moment before.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, before him stood a huge double-decker bus of a shocking purple colour.

In the doorway was a pimply young man. "Welcome to the Knight Bus," he said, reading off a card he held. "Emergency transport for the stranded Witch or Wizard."

He then smiled down at Harry. "Let's get'cha on board. We've got plenty of stops to make."

Harry turned and took one last glance where he had seen the eyes but there was nothing there anymore. With a shrug of his shoulders he went to grab his trunk.

"Here now, I'll get that. You just grab your owl, I'll get your trunk," the young man said.

Harry climbed aboard, waiting just inside the bus while the young man struggle to get his trunk onboard. While he was waiting, he glanced into the bus. He was surprised to see a line of brass beds instead of seats.

When the young man finally got up to where Harry was, he wiped his brow. "What'cha got in 'ere? Rocks?" he said, though he was giving Harry a smile.

Harry just shrugged, not knowing what to say. He didn't think his trunk was any heavier than any of the Weasleys.

The young man noticed Harry's look and gave a small laugh. "Don't cha worry, I was just taking the mickey out on ya."

"So where ya heading fo', gov'na" he asked as he set Harry's trunk down inside the doorway.

Harry thought for a moment, almost saying to take him to the Leaky Cauldron but then changed his mind. He'd always enjoyed staying with the Weasleys. "Ah, The Burrow, that's in Devon," he replied.

"No problem, Ernie our driver knows how to get there. Don't cha Ern?" he said, calling out to the man sitting up front. "Or if'n 'e don't, the Bus will." He then grimaced, looking at Harry. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Stan Shunpike, the conductor and who might you be?"

Harry thought fast, not wanting to give his real name. "I'm, ah, Neville, Neville Thomas," he said hesitantly, combining two of his dorm-mates names.

"Nice to meet'cha, Neville," Stan said with a smile. "That will be three Sickles unless you want a "Ot Choc'late, then it'd be five Sickles."

"That's all right," Harry replied, digging out his money pouch and handing Stan three Sickles.

"All right then. Just grab any empty bed," Stan said, depositing the Sickles into a container hanging off his belt. "It will be a little bit as we have to drop Madam Marsh off first in Cornwall," Stan replied with a grin.

The bus took off, sending Harry stumbling back down the aisle he had been walking up. Once the bus was up to speed, Harry was just able to make it to the bed at the front of the bus before he was sent sprawling as it made a hard, impossible turn.

He tried laying down but as the bus rocked and shuddered as it bounced down the road, he thought he might lose the meagre dinner he had earlier.

Thinking it might be better to sit up, he gave it a try. Much to his discomfort it made things worse. Looking out the windows of the rocketing bus was a huge mistake. Unbelievably he watched as lightposts, street signs, mail boxes and other things that lined the road dance out of the way of the speeding bus.

Worse in Harry's opinion was the way the bus seemed to squeeze through impossibly small spaces, all without slowing in the slightest.

He lay back down, gripping the sides of his bed tightly to keep from being tossed about the bus.

Just when he was sure he was going to lose his dinner, the bus screeched to a halt and Stan escorted a woman from the upper deck off the bus. Harry was sure he heard her retch as she exited the final steps.

Then before he could prepare himself, the bus took off once again causing Harry to groan as his stomach protested once again.

Fortunately the next section of the trip was a short one and it was his stop. Though feeling a bit green, he thanked Stan for his help as he unloaded Harry's trunk.

Harry sighed in relief as he heard the bus disappear with a bang and turning he smiled at seeing the silhouette of the Burrow off in the distance, a short walk up the gravel lane that led to its door.

He let Hedwig out of her cage to fly free the rest of the way. She shook out her feathers, hooted at him reproachfully before taking wing. Harry smiled as he watched her fly off, heading in the general direction of the Burrow, though slightly off to the side and he wondered if she was going to go hunting before she joined him there.

He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage before he set off towards the Burrow. The closer he got the more he felt his stomach tie itself into knots, wondering what his reception was going to be.

Though worried, he couldn't help but feel comforted by the lights shining out of the windows as he approached. Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for anything, he knocked on the door.

"Who could that be calling at this hour?" he heard Mrs. Weasley say through the door.

"I don't know? Only thing to do is check," he heard the deeper tone of Mr. Weasley answer.

Footsteps approached and before he knew it the door swung open. Harry blinked several times, blinded by the light that spilled out around the Weasley patriarch.

When he could see clearly again, he saw Mr. Weasley staring at him in shock.

"Well, who is it Arthur?" Molly asked worriedly.

"My word, it's Harry Potter," Arthur said in surprise.

"Well let the boy in!" Molly said in annoyance.

Mr Weasley ushered Harry inside, grabbing his trunk while leaving Hedwig's cage to him.

As Harry stepped through the door he saw Mrs Weasley rising from the table and heading his way. Sitting beside where she had been sitting was Ginny.

He got a brief glimpse of her smiling at him before Mrs Weasley enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here young man," she scolded lightly as she released him.

Harry found he couldn't meet Mrs Weasley's eyes as he hesitantly told them what had happened at his relatives.

He heard Mrs Weasley gasp but behind her he was sure he heard a snicker and looking over the Weasley matriarch's shoulder he saw Ginny trying to hide her mouth behind her hand though he could still see her eyes dancing with delight as they met his.

Harry found himself smiling too. There was just something that was infectious about the youngest Weasley's smile and he found he couldn't fight it.

Harry saw Arthur head to the floo and though he heard him saying something about the Magical Reversal Office. The rest of the conversation was held much to low for him to hear.

"Come and sit down," Mrs Weasley urged, "We were just having a little something before heading off to bed. Are you hungry? I could whip something up if you are."

"No, that's fine. I'll just have some tea and biscuits, like Ginny," Harry replied as he took a seat.

As Molly went to get him a tea cup, he saw Ginny try and sneak a biscuit off the plate.

Once again showing the uncanny ability that some mothers seem to possess, Molly said "Ginny, leave some of those for Harry. You really need to learn to share, young lady!"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise because he was sure that Mrs Weasley hadn't turned around. Ginny on the other hand frowned and rolled her eyes at being caught.

Giving a sigh, she picked up the plate, even turning it in her hand so that the biscuits she had tried to pilfer were directly in front of Harry.

Now that they were right in front of him, Harry got a good look at the dark rich looking biscuits that were obviously Ginny's favourites.

"Double Chocolate Chip," Ginny said as she saw him staring at the plate.

Harry could see a touch of longing in her eyes. "Your favourite, I take it?" he asked with a grin."

Ginny found herself grinning impishly back at him. "Yeah and they're hard to come by. I think Percy is the only one who doesn't have them as his favourite too."

Harry took several and watched as Ginny followed each one to his plate longingly. Smiling, he took a couple and placed them on her plate too.

When Molly brought Harry's cup of tea over, she frowned at her daughter. When it appeared that she was going to scold Ginny, Harry jumped in. "Please Mrs Weasley, don't yell at Ginny. I'm the one who placed the biscuits on her plate.

Molly shifted her gaze to Harry, her look softening. She then looked back at her daughter and eyed her sternly. "See, some people know how to share. You'd do well to emulate him."

"Yes, Mum," Ginny replied meekly.

When Molly turned her head, Ginny glared at Harry but he could see the laughter in her eyes and knew she didn't really mean it.

Mr. Weasley had rejoined them and was having a hushed conversation with his wife. Seeing they were occupied, Harry turned his attention once more on Ginny.

"So where is everyone?" he asked her.

Ginny sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually I think everyone else is upstairs. Ron wasn't feeling well so Mum sent him up early and I'm pretty sure Percy, Fred and George headed up not that long ago," she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Harry was unsure what time it was due to the circumstances of his leaving Privet Drive so he glanced at the clock on the sideboard, the one that actually told the time, unlike Mrs Weasley's fabulous Magical Clock that kept track of all the Weasley family members.

Seeing it was almost 10:30 pm, he wasn't all that surprised that most of the Weasleys had headed up to their bedrooms, though he wondered if the Twins were truly trying to sleep or were up to more nefarious activities.

The elder Weasleys seemed to have finished their conversation and Molly turned to Ginny. "As soon as the two of you are finished why don't you show Harry up to Bill's old room and we'll figure things out in the morning," she said with a smile.

Harry looked closely at Mrs Weasley and though she was smiling there seemed to be something a little forced about it.

It didn't talk long before the two youngsters were finished with their snacks, Harry even slipping the last Double Chocolate Chip biscuit to Ginny, earning him a warm smile that for some reason made Harry's stomach do flip-flops.

Then in a move that surprised Harry, Ginny grabbed the top handle of his trunk, motioning him to grab the other. "Come on and I'll help you get this to your room," Ginny said cheerfully.

Grabbing the trunk and Hedwig's cage, Harry let Ginny lead him up the stairs. He was surprised when she led him to the room across from hers on the second landing.

When he glanced up the stairs in the direction of Ron's room, Ginny gave him a small sympathetic smile. "At least we didn't have to carry your trunk all the way up to Ron's room," she said with a small giggle.

Harry nodded but gave a puzzled look. "Wonder why that is?" he asked softly, mostly to himself.

Ginny gave him a slightly troubled look. "I could be because that Ron's not feeling well and if he is coming down with something, maybe Mum doesn't want you to get it too."

Harry looked at her intently. "Why do I get the idea that there's another reason that you're not mentioning?" he asked quietly.

Ginny grimaced slightly. "Well, we're supposed to be leaving for Egypt in the morning," she said apologetically. "Dad won the Lucky Galleon Drawing and as a treat he's taking us all to see Bill.

"Oh," Harry said, his face falling. It had never occurred to him that the Weasleys could be going away on holiday.

Ginny could see how sad Harry became and impulsively gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it tonight. Let's wait and see what happens in the morning," she said supportively.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Sounds like good advice," he said softly.

Ginny gave him an encouraging smile. "Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning," she said before turning into her own room.

Harry sighed and began to get ready for bed, wondering what he'd do now.

Morning came much too quickly for Harry's liking. He'd spent a restless night worrying about what was going to happen. He did smile though when he saw Hedwig, her head tucked under her one wing, sleeping perched on top of her cage.

Since it was early he had no trouble getting into the one loo that the Weasleys had and once dressed he headed down into the kitchen where he could hear someone starting to make breakfast.

Unsurprisingly he found Mrs. Weasley puttering around at the stove. She gave him a smile but he could see it didn't reach her eyes. Feeling slightly uncomfortable he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

For a moment he thought she was going to decline his offer but then her smile brightened slightly. "Would you set the table, please?" she asked.

Harry nodded and went to get the things he needed, knowing where to find the plates, cups, glasses and cutlery from having spent time there the previous summer.

He was almost done when Ginny came bounding down the stairs. She came to a halt at seeing Harry setting the table. "Taking my job? Not that I mind," she said with a smile.

Harry found himself smiling back and gave her a shrug.

Molly turned from her work at the stove. "Why don't you get the juice out," she said to her daughter.

Ginny nodded and went to the cold box while Harry finished setting the table.

Before long the bacon joined the sausages frying on the cooker and then finally the eggs and toast. Soon the tempting aroma of all the food filled the kitchen and finally drifted up the stairs, drawing the rest of the denizens of the Burrow down to breakfast.

Arthur arrived first, kissing Molly quickly, clapping Harry on the shoulder and giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek before wishing them all "Good morning."

Percy arrived next, pausing for a moment in surprise at seeing Harry but he then sat down wishing everyone a perfunctory "Good morning."

The Twins followed almost on his heals, their eyes brightening when they spotted Harry sitting at the table next to their sister. They sat down and other than wishing everyone good morning they didn't say anything, though they kept glancing at Harry and smiling.

Molly was just placing all the platters onto the table when Ron finally made his way down into the kitchen, still looking half asleep. It wasn't until he'd taken a large gulp of his pumpkin juice and was reaching for the plate of bacon when he noticed Harry.

"Harry! When did you get here?" he said in surprise.

Harry heard Ginny giggle softly next to him. "Late last night," Harry replied.

"Oh," was all Ron said before turning his attention back to the food before him. Obviously his need for sustenance overriding his curiosity of why his friend was there.

Breakfast was a rather hurried affair and before long Molly was chasing the children upstairs to bring their luggage back down as they had to be leaving soon.

She then turned to Harry, giving him a forlorn look. "I'm so sorry Harry. We have to be going. The portkey is set to go off right at Nine. If we'd only known you were coming we could have made arrangements for you to come with us. As it is, the portkey is set for just the seven of us."

Harry gave her a wan smile. "It's okay, Mrs Weasley. I understand," he said sadly.

"What will you do?" she asked with great concern. She was a mum after all.

Harry gave her a small shrug. "I guess I'll go out and summon the Knight Bus again and go stay at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts."

Molly gave him a wan smile. "I guess that will work," she said sadly. "I just wish . . ."

Harry smiled sadly back at her. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you'd even consider taking me with you if you could." Then with a sigh, he added dejectedly, "I'll just go and get my stuff."

Unseen by anyone, Ginny was eyeing Harry closely. She had a sad look on her face and if one had looked closely you could see her thinking furiously.

It took some doing to get everyone organized, Ron it turned out hadn't even finished packing and ended up throwing things haphazardly into his rucksack and the Twins had to run up to their room, twice, to get something they had forgotten, but finally everyone was gathered outside near the back door.

Harry stood off to the side, watching all the chaos with a sad look of longing. Molly was doing her darnedest to get everyone situated because the portkey would be leaving shortly.

Once she had them all situated around Arthur who was holding a muggle coat hanger which was the portkey, she came over and gave Harry a big hug, her eyes tearing slightly.

"I just wish we had time to get you to the Leaky Cauldron," she said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Mrs Weasley," Harry reassured her.

"I know you will be," she replied, though it lacked any true conviction.

Harry could see her eyes glistening as she fought her tears. He felt his throat tighten as he realized she really was concerned for him. Something he didn't remember ever experiencing before.

"Now don't dawdle once we've left. You get down the lane and summon the Knight Bus right away," she said firmly.

Harry couldn't help himself, his lips twitching as he fought a smirk, "Yes Mum," he said.

He oomphed as Molly almost crushed him with the force of her hug. She pulled back, staring into his eyes looking like she was going to say something but then Arthur barked out "Molly! It's almost time."

"Take care Harry," she said hurriedly before scampering over to get in position and touch the portkey.

Harry was watching the only people he considered his family get ready to depart. His eyes were misting and he gave a little wave to the group. It was then he noticed Ginny looking at him with an odd look on her face.

He didn't have time to ponder it because Mr Weasley began to count down. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Just before they all disappeared he saw Ginny remove her finger from the portkey and then the rest of the Weasleys were gone.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed in shock.

At first Ginny stared at him determinately but then it changed and she looked more unsure.

Harry walked over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked with concern.

Ginny stared into his eyes for a moment, before she looked down. "I wanted, no needed to talk to you," she said softly.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she sighed. "About last year," she whispered sadly.

The memories of Ginny laying in the Chamber of Secrets flashed through Harry's mind and he felt his heart squeeze painfully.

"Okay," he replied. "Should we head down to catch the Knight Bus?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "I don't think the two of us checking into the Leaky Cauldron would be a good idea," she replied a bit patronizingly.

Harry blushed, conceding that she was right. "Where will we stay?" he asked, feeling a bit bewildered with all that was happening.

Ginny rolled her eyes again, giving him a look that said "You really are thick." She then turned towards the Burrow. "Here, of course," she replied, heading for the back door.

Harry frowned and looked at her in confusion. "But your Dad placed wards to keep everyone out," he stated, trying to understand what was going on.

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Yes, that's true but as a member of the family, I can always get in," she replied. She then pulled her wand and tapped the door several times in specific places and with a certain rhythm.

Once inside Harry looked at Ginny with concern. "I bet you're family is going spare, especially your Mum."

Ginny gave a little shrug. "Probably, though I bet the Twins are smiling gleefully at what I did."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, picturing in his mind Fred's and George's reaction. To them it would seem like a great prank.

"I did write a note and leave it where Mum will find it," she added. "I explained why I did what I did. I just hope she accepts it."

She then sighed. "Well, we might as well get settled in. I'll help you get your trunk back up to Bill's room and then we'll take things from there," she said resolutely.

As they started up the stairs, Harry couldn't help but think about their situation. "Won't your parents come back for you?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "International portkeys are highly controlled and hard to get. The one they took is scheduled to come back on the thirtieth and they couldn't get a new one any quicker anyway. The paperwork is a killer."

They had just returned to the kitchen when a Patronus came through the wall. It took the form of a mother bear. It settled right in front of Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Just what do you think you are doing, young lady? I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that. You just wait till your father and I get back. You have some explaining to do and don't think I'm going to go lightly on you. You'll be lucky if I don't ground you till your thirty. You'd better behave while we're gone or so help me, I'll . . . I'll . . . I don't know what I'll do, you've got me in such a tizzy but just know you won't like it!" the bear said in Molly's voice. Though loud it wasn't quite as loud as a Howler.

Then the bear softened, "Oh and do say hello to Harry and let him know that we in no way hold him responsible for your behaviour." With that, the bear faded away.

Harry was looking at Ginny with a slightly amused look on his face. Ginny looked thoughtful for several moments before she looked at Harry. "Well, that was a bit better than I expected," she said plainly.

Before they knew it, lunch time had rolled around and they both set to work making sandwiches, getting out the crisps and something to drink. They found they worked well together, each doing what was needed and helping the other where they could.

As they were carrying everything to the table, Harry saw Ginny had a grin on her face.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she found so amusing.

Ginny giggled softly. "It's just that you actually know your way around a kitchen and were a big help in getting lunch ready."

Harry didn't know what the big deal was and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny sighed but there was a smile tugging at her lips. "Harry, none of my brothers could have helped as much as you did, especially at your age. I'm pretty sure that Bill can now keep himself from starving, but I doubt he's as good as you are in the kitchen."

Harry couldn't help but blush at Ginny's praise.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," she said softly.

This only made Harry blush deeper.

"Sorry," Ginny said with a small giggle.

Unbelievably to Harry he found his face burning more than ever. "Can we just change the subject?" he asked softly, unwilling to meet Ginny's eyes.

"Sure thing," she said kindly but she began to think about how Harry was reacting and what could be the cause. She decided to shelve that thought for now, knowing she had close to three weeks to figure Harry out.

After lunch they took a walk outside, ending up down near the pond on the Weasley's property. While they had been walking, they had chatted, just getting to know one another better and sticking to safe, mundane topics.

When the arrived at the pond Ginny sat down under a large beech tree. At first Harry went to the edge of the pond and stared out over its placid waters. Ginny saw him sigh contentedly and she couldn't help but smile.

"This is one of my favourite places too," she said softly.

Harry slowly turned towards her. "That obvious?" he asked curiously.

Still smiling, Ginny gave him a small shrug. "Probably not to others, but you reacted like I do most of the time so it was easy for me to see," she replied softly.

Harry couldn't help but feel somehow connected to the slight slip of a girl sitting before him. He walked over and sat down facing her, sitting cross-legged, so close their knees were almost touching.

He studied her face closely and Ginny wondered what he was doing and thinking. Far from being embarrassed like she thought she would have been, she was intrigued by what Harry was doing.

After a few long moment Harry gave her a small smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you . . .Ginevra," he said humorously, just above a whisper, his voice very low.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she tried to glare at him but the corners of her mouth curling up told Harry that she wasn't really all that put out with him. There was something about the way he had said her name that thrilled her and as long as he never said it with others around, she just might let him do it again.

Because of the serene setting and the growing connection she felt with Harry she slowly began to tell him about her experiences with the Diary. She found Harry to be an attentive listener, only interrupting her a couple of times to ask a clarifying question. Looking back on it later that night, she understood much better the term, captive audience.

Since she paused often to think about the details and to order her thoughts, she hadn't gotten very far when she heard Harry's stomach rumble.

Harry looked at her sheepishly and told her that even though his stomach was grumbling, he was more than willing to stay and listen to her, offhandedly mentioning that he had missed plenty of meals in the past at his relatives.

Though Ginny kept the small smile on her face, she felt her heart squeeze at his comment and filed it away as one more thing she had found out about him.

"That's okay," she said. "I'm sure I'm not going to be able to tell you everything at one go. Let's go make dinner and do something fun afterwards."

Harry nodded, rose and extended his hand down to help her stand. Then in a totally uncharacteristic move, he took her into a hug. "Alright. It's your story, tell it at your own pace. Just know that I'm always ready to listen," he whispered softly into her ear.

So that's how the next couple of weeks went. Sometimes doing fun things, flying being one of the activities that they indulged in the most. They continued their walks mostly talking about other things and getting to know one another better.

Every so often Ginny would tell Harry more about her disastrous first year. The more she told him, the more she was amazed about him. When she had extremely difficult and emotional times, Harry took to comforting her by holding her as she cried, offering her all the comfort he had.

Interspersed with her story, when it became too difficult for her to continue for the moment, she had him tell her about his side of the story.

Deciding she deserved no less, Harry went into as great of detail as she did, letting her know everything from his perspective.

The whole time they were growing closer and closer as they divulged everything to the other. When the Chamber story became too overwhelming, they talked about other things. Both telling the other about growing up.

Ginny with how she felt as the youngest and only girl, at times feeling like an outsider in her family and how over protective her family acted at times.

Harry ended up telling her about his life growing up in a house where he was unloved and not wanted and all he had gone through.

Some time during those weeks they had taken to holding hands while they walked and snuggled together on the couch in the evenings. Sometimes talking, sometimes reading and sometimes just sitting together drawing comfort from each other.

Finally it was the last night they would be together alone. Everything had been divulged and they had grown very close. Each feeling closer to the other than anyone else they knew.

They were sitting on the couch in the parlour, Ginny snuggled into Harry's side. He looked down at Ginny who was staring off, looking deep in thought.

"A Knut for your thoughts," he said softly.

Ginny sighed. "I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss this, the time we've spent together," she replied with a soft smile.

"Me too. I wouldn't have given this time up for anything," he said. "Getting to know you has been so amazing."

He then sighed, looking hesitant.

"What?" Ginny asked, wondering about the look on Harry's face.

Harry stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Eyes he'd come to know so well these past weeks they'd spent together and he knew he couldn't keep what he was feeling from her. It wouldn't be right to do so with all they'd shared.

"I've grown so close to you. I have . . .I have this feeling of a connection between us," he whispered, stroking a hand down through her hair.

Ginny smiled at him. "I've felt the same," she replied softly, giving him a smile.

Their eyes locked and slowly Harry leaned down and gave Ginny a soft chaste kiss.

Ginny was taken completely by surprise but she closed her eyes, welcoming his gesture.

As they parted, Harry looked at her sheepishly, his face colouring lightly.

Ginny smiled at him and reached up and cupped his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she continued. "Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for helping me and thank you most of all for kissing me," she said emotionally.

When Harry looked at her in surprise, she giggled. "I've been hoping for the last week that you'd kiss me," she said bashfully.

Harry smiled at her. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked. "I wondered but didn't want to jeopardize what we had. I've been having the same thoughts"

Ginny smiled and cuddled closer into his side. "I wasn't sure and didn't want to chance ruining things," she replied softly. "We'd become such close friends and I didn't want to spoil that without being sure."

Harry laid his head atop of Ginny's. "It's probably a good thing we waited," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Why's that?" she asked out of curiosity.

"We might have spent to much time snogging," he replied humorously.

Ginny giggled once again. "Maybe," she replied, equally amused. "But I think you're right. It's probably a good thing we waited."

The clock on the mantle struck out eleven and Ginny felt Harry shift. Coming to a decision she said, "Let's stay here tonight."

She felt Harry tense in surprise. "I just want to spend tonight in your arms."

She felt Harry relax.

"All right," Harry replied.

They shifted so they were laying down together, snuggled in one another's arms. Ginny grabbed a blanket and covered them.

They knew the next day was going to be rather contentious but they didn't care. They had grown so close over the past three weeks and neither one would have given that up for all the gold in Gringotts.

They drifted off to sleep, Ginny totally at peace, her nightmares banished. Harry also felt at peace, having finally found someone who cared about him. Neither could have been happier if they tried.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Sorry about missing posting last night. Things just got so hectic I didn't get this finished. Once again a rather long one but it just kept coming and needed the length to tell the story.**

 **As always, please review.**


	163. A Late Evening Walk

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Late Evening Walk**

Harry Potter glanced out the back window of the Burrow and gazed at the figure he could see at the top of the small hill nearby. It was the highest point on the Weasley property from which all the lands surrounding the Burrow could be seen.

Deciding that his wife Ginny had been up there long enough he exited the back door and began the climb to the top. He gave a small laugh at the effort it took now-a-days.

Remembering back to the first time he and Ginny had run up the hill to see all around them. It hadn't felt like it took any effort at all back then. Hand in hand they had run as fast as their legs would carry them. Arriving at the summit, out of breath only because they were laughing so hard.

They had flopped to the ground to share stolen kisses before laying back to cuddle together. Sometimes they'd talk quietly, discussing plans for the future, sometimes staring up at the passing clouds to see who could come up with the funniest shape they could make out. (Ginny was the current leader, Snape in a tutu hadn't been beat yet and Harry doubted it ever would be.)

That had been ages ago, before they had gotten married, had children and live most of their lives. That wasn't to say that they stopped visiting the hilltop. Far from it. It was a often visited sanctuary from the chaos that life at the Burrow could be.

As spouses and eventually children and grandchildren had been added to the ever growing Weasley/Potter clan, having a place to retreat to for some much needed peace and quiet was virtually a necessity.

That wasn't to say the had completely abandoned their favourite spot down by the pond, but it had become rather well used especially during the summers as the family went swimming more often.

Somehow the children had come to understand to leave Harry and Ginny alone when they climbed up the hill, only coming up when they had something special they wanted to share before informing the rest of the family. Teddy and Victoire coming up to announce that they were engaged being the prime example.

As Harry neared the summit he saw Ginny silhouetted by the rising moon and he couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so calm and peaceful it took his breath away. Almost as much as when he got close enough to see how beautiful she still was.

"Hello, Love," she called out softly. "I was wondering when you were going to join me."

"I tried to get away earlier but Ron was going on and on about how this was going to be the Cannon's year," Harry replied with a small laugh.

Ginny joined Harry's laughter. "Ah, the eternal optimist," she sighed humorously. "You'd have thought by now that he'd know that they were never going to change."

Harry finally closed the last several feet to his wife and stooped to give her an intense kiss. As they broke apart, Ginny sighed happily. "After all these years you can still curl my toes and make my spine tingle," she said softly.

Harry sighed too, firm in the knowledge that his wife knew that her kisses still did the same for him.

Harry sat down, resting his back on Ginny's legs. Together they took in the sights around them. Most prominently the Burrow, now the home for Ron and Hermione. Their children now grown and living on their own.

They had moved in after the death of the family's beloved patriarch, Arthur, to help take care of Molly and make sure she wasn't alone.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he felt Ginny's hand begin to comb through his hair. No longer its dark black, more grey and white now with age. It was an act of intimacy that they both loved giving and receiving from the other. Even after all these years.

Ginny's hair had remained mostly its vibrant red, though she did have a swath of white in what Harry called her witches stripe.

They sat in silence for quite a while, neither feeling compelled to speak, no words necessary, each comfortable after all the time they had spent with each other.

As the stars began to fill the sky, Ginny gave a sigh. "Thank you for bringing me here one last time," she said softly, "But I think it's time to go."

Harry felt his eyes tearing up, knowing just how hard it was for his once vibrant wife to admit that. While her spirit was undimmed, her body had been slowly deteriorating and she could no longer get around on her own any more.

"As you wish," he replied emotionally.

Rising, he gave her another kiss before he began to push her chair down the hill, back towards the Burrow.

Ginny gave a low laugh, breaking the melancholy mood. "Remember how we used to run down this hill?" she asked, letting the happy memory of better times fill her.

"Like it was yesterday," Harry replied, letting his wife's joy fill him, though he could feel the tears starting to leak out and trail down his cheeks.

Hermione met them at the back door and though it was still early, Harry said "We'll be going. I'm feeling a bit knackered." Refusing to place the reason on Ginny who looked like she'd fall asleep any moment.

Hermione gave him a wan smile, knowing just what he was doing. "Okay, but remember, you're welcome here any time."

Harry nodded before Apparating them back to their little cottage in Godric's Hollow. Leaving her chair in the parlour, he loving gathered Ginny in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.

After helping her get ready for bed, he tenderly settled her. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said emotionally.

Harry just smiled at her, giving her that grin that still turned her insides into mush. No words were necessary as they felt the love they had for each other flow back and forth between them.

Harry quickly changed and joined Ginny in bed, where she rolled over and snuggled into his side.

He was taken by surprise when instead of falling asleep, she began to nibble at his neck, her hands roaming, igniting his desire for her.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Harry couldn't help but smile and he knew he couldn't deny her. Though the passion was much less than in their younger days, their joining seemed much more intimate than ever.

As they lay their recovering from their love making, Ginny once more cuddled into Harry's side.

Ginny sighed contentedly. "I'll never tire of that," she whispered.

"Me neither," Harry murmured.

Ginny snuggled in a little tighter, whispering "I love you. Always have, always will."

"I love you too," Harry replied quietly.

"I know," Ginny whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Harry looked down a his beloved wife, a sad smile on his face. He knew they didn't have a lot of time left in this plane of existence. Thinking back on his life he knew it hadn't gone like he had expected but he wouldn't have changed one second of it because of the wonderful, loving woman at his side.

He knew Ginny had no idea what he was planning but that was okay with him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, whispering "Together Always."

Ginny smiled and stirred a little, snuggling closer into him but didn't wake.

"I love you," he whispered before drifting off to sleep with his beloved Ginny just where she belonged, with him.


	164. Tragedy Turned Upside Down

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Tragedy Turned Upside Down**

Harry Potter was doing the thing that he most loved to do in the whole world. He was Flying. Now you may think that he is just like many other people in the world who love to take to the air, strapping themselves into their machines and riding the unseen waves of air.

While he may be similar, he is without a doubt, different. That's because Harry is a wizard and being a wizard he scorns such mundane contraptions of metal, wire and now days fancy composite materials.

He flies something much more esoteric. He flies on a broom. And not any old broom, he flies a Firebolt, the worlds finest racing broom. While like all other brooms of its type it is made of wood but just not any wood. Its handle is constructed of the choicest hand selected ebony, carefully and loving carved to the most exacting of specifications.

Same for its bristles. In Harry's case they are of the finest Birch from a small sub-species that only grows in a small area of Northern Norway. Each one carefully selected and hand trimmed and fitted by only the most experienced of broom crafters.

Its fittings are special too. Hand forged by a certain Goblin Blacksmith who only works a handful of days a year any more. Producing metalwork that even the other Goblins drool over.

Add to that the most carefully crafted spells for cushioning, braking, flying and you have something that half the time doesn't even feel like it's there. So to say Harry loves lying, is really saying something.

We find him flying after Quidditch practice, something he often did just for the sheer joy of it. Normally he did so alone, his team mates tired and hungry after the long practice but Harry had missed more meals than he could count and the exhilaration he got from flying free banished any tiredness and hunger he felt.

This evening was different than in the past. For though he thought he was alone, in reality he wasn't. Someone had been watching him for many weeks, trying to build up the courage to fly with him. Not that her flying skills were any less capable, no it was because of a secret she held. She was secretly in love with Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley watched as Harry dove from several hundred feet up, his path nearly vertical, plummeting earthward silently until it appeared there was no possible way for him to avoid crashing. Then in a superb act of skill he would somehow end up skimming less than a metre off the ground before swooping back skyward only to repeat the manoeuvre all over again.

Every time he did so, Ginny's heart would end up in her throat fearing that he would crash, but he never did and she would smile as he soared upward, happy to see the look of joy on his face.

Ginny pushed off hard, rocketing into the air, angling so that her path would intercept Harry's as he reached his zenith. Though she was only flying her brother Charlie's old Cleansweep, it was still a fine broom capable of a decent speed.

Harry was taken by surprise as someone on a broom rocketed by, so close he felt the persons cloak brush his hands as they gripped his broom.

"Come on, Potter! Is that all you've got?" he heard tauntingly.

Harry's head snapped around to look at his taunter and he smiled, recognizing who had come flying past. "Ginny," he said softly.

He watched as she did an Immelman, a half loop with a half roll to turn back on her direction of flight and turn upright, before she did another half roll onto her back as she came over him and dived down back at him.

His smile increased as he appreciated her skill. "You are so in for it now, Weasley," he called back before he zoomed down after her as she passed close by once again.

Ginny shrieked with laughter, looking back over her shoulder and spying Harry rapidly closing on her.

She banked hard to the right, corkscrewing several times before doing a half roll to cut under the pursuing Harry.

Harry was taken by surprise by her manoeuvre but his Firebolt turned on a thought and he closed the distance with a sharp turn.

Ginny laughed as she noticed her manoeuvre had failed, chiding herself gently for thinking that Harry would so easily be fooled. She waited until he was almost on top of her and then pulled up on her broom sharply, almost stalling in mid-flight.

She had a brief glimpse of the surprised look on Harry's face as he rocketed past. She pushed her broom forward, coaxing every bit of speed she could out of her broom.

To Harry it seemed Ginny had disappeared, one moment she had been right before him and in the next she was gone. He pulled up letting his speed bleed off as he gained altitude. Performing his own Immelman, he began to scan the sky around and below him, seeking the form of his quarry.

Her movement quickly drew his eye and with a smile he nosed down, gaining speed with every second. So intent on his target he didn't notice the small gust of wind that changed his trajectory minutely. Normally he would have instinctually felt the wind but he was so focused on the beautiful witch before him, he didn't notice until it was too late.

At the last possible second he pulled hard on his broom to avoid colliding with Ginny, he was partially successful as his bulk missed her but the edge of his cloak wrapped around the front of the handle of Ginny's broom, flipped her end over end.

Ginny was smiling widely, feeling quite smug that she had out manoeuvred Harry. She saw him diving at her and it wasn't until the last moment that she realized the danger. Harry was so close by then that she didn't have time to react and the next thing she knew, her broom was pulled from her grasp and she felt herself tumbling through the air.

So violent had been the action, she felt the breath leave her. Her eyes widening in terror as the ground rushed up to meet her. She didn't even get to make a sound before she crashed and blackness claimed her.

Harry spun about, searching frantically for Ginny. His heart stopped for a moment when his eyes fell on her now empty broom tumbling towards the ground. Scanning further he saw Ginny just before she hit.

In shock, he dove faster than he had ever done before, only pulling up at the last second as he landed next to her unmoving body.

Then in a move that his friend Hermione would have said was impossible, Harry scooped up Ginny's inert form and disappeared with a crack, reappearing in Hogwarts' hospital wing.

Laying her gently on the closest bed, he screamed for Madam Pomfrey, the school's matron.

She was there in a flash, wand out, casting diagnostic spells furiously as she asked him what had happened.

Harry haltingly told the matron what had taken place, his heart stopping when he noticed a small blue flame appear over Ginny's still body. From all the time he had spent in the hospital wing, he knew it meant Ginny had stopped breathing.

He stared at her in shock, tears coming to his eyes as he repeated over and over softly, "I've killed her. I've killed her."

He was sure he had killed the girl he secretly loved and it tore him to pieces. He then again performed what Hermione said was impossible and disappeared with a crack.

Though Madam Pomfrey was astounded by what Harry had done, she ignored it and continued to work on Ginny. Fortunately Ginny's injuries weren't too severe, a broken collar bone, along with a broken arm and leg. She had stopped breathing due to the shock of the impact but the matron was able to quickly get her breathing again.

Harry appeared on the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower, sank down in a corner wrapping his arms around his legs that he drew tightly into himself and cried.

He felt so numb and broken at the same time, images of Ginny flashing through his mind. In the common room, sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals, catching a glimpse of her between classes in the halls. Always so animated, laughing, chatting happily, always a smile on her face.

He wanted to scream but the pain and pressure in his chest made that impossible, so he cried silently, a "gift" from living with his relatives, being punished if they heard him make the slightest sound.

The pain in his chest overwhelmed him, he couldn't breath and black dots danced in his vision but he didn't care. He had killed Ginny before he ever had the chance to tell her how he really felt

It was later that evening when a small group of people were found clustered around Ginny's bed. She hadn't regained consciousness yet but the matron had informed her family and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall that she was fine and would wake up soon.

Ron came slowly into the hospital wing to join the others. "I found Harry's and Ginny's brooms on the Quidditch pitch but there was no sign of Harry," he said morosely.

"Thank you," Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, the customary twinkle missing from his eyes.

Mrs Weasley sat beside Ginny's bed, holding her daughter's hand. She was much calmer now that she knew Ginny wasn't in any danger. Her thoughts turning to the missing Harry.

"Where can he be?" she wailed softly.

Everyone just looked at her forlornly, not having an answer.

It wasn't much later that Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost floated through the wall and came up to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"It appears that the Bloody Baron has located our missing Gryffindor," he said with a small bow.

Everyone's head popped up in interest, staring at the ghost.

"The Baron says that there is a student up on the Astronomy Tower," Nick informed them.

Ron and Hermione bolted upright but stopped immediately at McGonagall's bark. "We need to proceed cautiously!" she said sternly.

"Quite so," agreed Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, if you'd accompany me, we'll go and fetch Mr. Potter."

Everyone else sat back down and sighed. Wishing that they could accompany the two but knew better than to cross their stern Head-of-House.

It was quite a trek from the hospital wing, down to where the entrance to the Astronomy Tower was and the long climb to the top. As Minerva and Poppy exited out onto the top of the Tower, they found the Bloody Baron standing there. He just pointed towards a back corner where in the dark they could barely make out a small figure huddled close into himself.

Harry had long ago cried himself out and now just sat tightly pulled into himself. Lost in a world of his own making, mourning the loss of someone he held so dear. So focused on his misery, he didn't notice the arrival of McGonagall and Pomfrey.

As the pair got closer to Harry they could see the state he was in. Though he was no longer crying they could see the evidence that he had been. His eyes, vacant and staring ahead, were blood-shot and puffy and the streaks were still on his cheeks where the tears had run freely.

"Oh Dear," Poppy said softly in concern.

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

"He's in shock. I remember him saying to himself that he thought her had killed Miss Weasley," Poppy replied sadly.

Minerva stood directly in front of Harry. "Mr Potter," she called softly.

Poppy rolled her eyes at the Professor. She knelt down next to Harry and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Harry," she said gently. "Everything is okay."

For all that Harry reacted, he could have been a statue. It was only because they could see him breathing that they knew he was alive, though his breathing was laboured, coming in small gasps as he fought the pain and tightness in his chest.

Poppy, in a move that any student would have found impossible to believe, tenderly caressed and then cupped his cheek, turning his head so that his eyes rested directly on hers.

"It's okay. Everything is okay," she repeated soothingly.

A small flicker of life appeared in Harry's eyes and he shook his head. "I killed her," he whispered heart-wrenchingly.

"No Harry, you didn't kill her," she replied, refuting his claim.

Harry shook his head in denial. "I killed her," he repeated.

"I assure you, Miss Weasley is fine," Minerva said.

Poppy rolled her eyes and gave the Professor a glare.

Minerva mouthed "What" with a frown.

Poppy shook her head. "Too impersonal," she mouthed back. She then looked back at Harry. "Ginny's fine Harry," she said gently.

A glimmer of hope appeared in Harry's eyes, though he was still shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing. "You're just saying that. I saw the blue flame and know what it meant," he said forlornly.

Poppy sighed. "All that meant was she had stopped breathing, not that she was dead. I was able to get her breathing again," she informed him softly.

The look of hope grew slightly in his eyes but they could see he still didn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you don't believe me, come and see for yourself," Poppy urged him.

Harry gave her a small nod and tried to stand but he was so bereft and drained he collapsed forward and would have fallen if Poppy hadn't caught him.

Poppy wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him stand and surprising the matron, Minerva did the same from his other side. Supported on both sides Harry let himself be led slowly back to the hospital wing.

Hermione was the first to notice the trio enter the hospital, her hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp she gave. Tears came to her eyes as she saw how broken her friend looked.

With Hermione's reaction, everyone else noticed Harry, Minerva and Poppy. All were taken with how pale and forlorn he looked. Molly stood abruptly and took a couple of steps toward the boy that she considered all but another son.

She only halted when Poppy looked at her and shook her head, silently telling her not to continue.

Fred, George and Mr Weasley, who stood on the side of the bed between Harry and Ginny stepped out of the way as Poppy and Minerva guided Harry forward.

Everyone's eyes misted as they saw how lost and forlorn Harry appeared, never before having seen anyone looking so broken before.

Harry didn't notice that there was anyone else in the room, his eyes remained fixed on the small figure laying in the bed.

Unable to keep his emotions in check any more, tears began to cascade down his cheeks as he came and stood over Ginny. His eyes never wavering as he stared disbelievingly at her still form.

"Oh, Ginny," he cried in anguish.

For once Fate favoured Harry and he saw her eyes flutter before they opened. She looked around in confusion for a moment before her eyes came to rest on Harry.

First she smiled but it faded quickly when she got a good look at him. She would have understood it if he was worried about her because of what had happened while they were flying together but Harry was so far beyond worried, he looked absolutely devastated.

What really struck her was she could tell he had been crying and she knew that he never cried. Never. It was then the pieces began to fall into place and she was pretty sure what it all meant. Harry liked her. No, it went beyond that. Harry truly fancied her at the least.

She realized that like her, Harry had been hiding his feelings for her. So many little things suddenly made sense. He **had** been sneaking peeks at her all those times she had convinced herself that he wasn't. He'd also been paying more attention to her and it wasn't just a coincidence that she seemed to pass him in the halls more often than in the past.

Ginny felt her heart soar, but it was tempered by what she was seeing. She needed to find out why Harry was acting like he was.

"Harry," she said softly, reaching out one hand toward him and giving him a small smile.

To Ginny it was as if Harry was moving in slow motion and because of that she was able to take in more details. He was as white as a ghost, whiter actually as he wasn't transparent. His eyes, normally a bright vibrant emerald green were dull and lifeless. His limbs were shaking and she realized that without the support of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey he wouldn't have been able to stand on his own.

Her gaze shifted to Madam Pomfrey. "What's wrong with him?" she asked imploringly.

The matron waited until they had traversed the last couple of feet to the side of her bed before answering. "Mr Potter has convinced himself that he had killed you," she said lowly, just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

Ginny's mind was immediately filled with the chaotic images of the last things she remembered before passing out. She had brief flashes of Harry flying at her before she suddenly found herself falling and she winced at the image of the ground rushing up to meet her.

"What happened?" she asked desperately. She couldn't figure out what had taken place and why Harry thought he had killed her.

Madam Pomfrey could only shrug. "We don't know. Somehow Harry ended up with you here and when you stopped breathing, he thought you had died. He Apparated away before he found out that wasn't the case."

Hermione, who had moved a little closer to eavesdrop said "But everyone knows you can't Apparate inside of Hogwarts."

Minerva rolled her eyes at the girl. "Miss Granger, even you should know there are always exceptions to the rules."

Thoroughly chastised and blushing furiously, Hermione thought it might be better if she went back over and rejoined Ron and the Twins.

"Will he be okay? What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked with great concern, her eyes beginning to tear at seeing the state Harry was in.

"He should be but I really can't say for certain. He has suffered a great shock and if I'm correct has locked himself away in his mind," Poppy said softly.

"But can't he see I'm alright?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Harry may not be believing what he sees, convinced that he caused your death, he may believe he is seeing what he wishes to see and not reality," Poppy replied sadly.

"Can't you help him?" Ginny asked forlornly.

Ginny was surprised to see a small smile form on the matron's lips. "Perhaps," she said enigmatically. "But I think you have a much better chance at reaching him," she added with a knowing look.

Ginny blushed and looked nervously at her family and Hermione, before looking back at Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy's smile widened in understanding. She guided the virtually catatonic Harry into the chair by Ginny's bed. She then turned to the others in the room.

"Alright, everyone out," she commanded.

The teens all rose and headed for the doors. They were used to Pomfrey kicking everyone out when the patient had regained consciousness. They didn't particularly like it but they accepted it as normal procedure.

Arthur took a couple of hesitant steps to follow but paused when he realized his wife wasn't following.

Molly looked outraged but before she got a chance to utter a single word, the glares she received from the two formidable Hogwarts witches quelled her objections and she decided leaving was the better part of valour.

McGonagall gave Ginny a thin, encouraging smile before she followed the departing group.

Poppy looked at Ginny, her smile was much warmer than the Professor's had been. "I'll just leave you too it," she said softly. "I'll be in my office if you need me." With that she withdrew, leaving Ginny alone with Harry.

Ginny then turned her complete attention to Harry. He was staring at her unblinking and she was sure he wasn't really seeing her.

"Harry," she called out softly.

She was slightly disappointed when he didn't react at all. She thought furiously. Maybe if her voice wasn't reaching him, physical contact would. She sat up on the edge of the bed, groaning softly as her recently healed injuries protested. Undeterred, she got out of bed and knelt directly in front of Harry, worming her way between his legs to get as close as she could.

Reaching up she cupped his face in her hands. "Come on back to me," she whispered, gently caressing his cheeks.

For a brief moment she thought she saw a flicker of life in his eyes but then there was nothing. Undeterred she began to caress him more, running one hand up into his hair.

"Come on Harry. I'm right here. Everything's okay. I'm okay," she pleaded.

She was disappointed when he still didn't react and was just considering what to do next when she was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug, one rivalling her mother's.

"I thought I'd lost you," Harry cried softly into her shoulder.

Though her collar bone was screaming and tears were running down her cheeks, Ginny couldn't help but smile. Harry was back and that was all that mattered.

She rubbed his back comfortingly as Harry cried on her shoulder, mumbling how sorry he was and he was sure he had killed her.

All the while, Ginny kept comforting him and whispering, "I'm fine and everything is okay," over and over, letting it sink in to the distraught Harry.

It took a while but finally Harry calmed down and his vice-like grip relaxed enough so that they could look into one another's eyes.

They both had somewhat sad smiles on their faces as they stared at one another.

Harry hesitantly reached up and caressed Ginny's cheek. "I thought I'd lost you and would never get to tell you how much you mean to me," he said tenderly.

Ginny leaned into Harry's hand, her eyes drifting shut as she savoured his loving touch. It was several moments before she opened her eyes again and she sighed as she saw the look of guilt in his eyes.

"I was an accident," she said softly.

When it looked like Harry was going to protest, she silenced him with a small glare, though her lips were still quirked up in a small smile.

She couldn't help but giggle as she saw his guilty look change into an apologetic one, accompanied by a blush and a small grin.

"So we straight on that?" she asked, he voice laced with a bit of humour.

Harry gave her a shy nod of his head.

"Good," she declared with a smirk. "So tell me, just how much do I mean to you?" she asked, teasingly.

Harry's blush deepened but he held her gaze firmly. "A lot. I guess you could say I fancy you. A lot. Maybe even love you," he rambled, embarrassingly.

Ginny felt her heart soar once again and she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Good, cause the feelings are mutual," she said softly.

Ginny's smile widened till she thought her face would break. Harry's look of total surprise that quickly morphed into the most brilliant smile she had ever seen on his face, struck her deeply.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle again as Harry just continued to stare at her, his emerald eyes alight with his emotions. When he didn't move, she said "Well, are you going to kiss me or what?"

Harry needed no further prompting and leaned in and captured her lips in a soul searing kiss.

Madam Pomfrey had just stepped out of her office to check on how Ginny was doing. She stopped dead, a smile forming on her face. "Well, it appears Miss Weasley has matters well in hand," she said softly to herself. With one last glance at the new couple, she turned and went back into her office. She'd come back out in a little while, making sure to make enough noise to announce her presence before she got to them.


	165. Another Boring Sunday Dinner

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Another Boring Sunday Dinner**

Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow where he and his wife Ginny usually ate on Sundays. He was valiantly trying to pay attention to the conversation that his best mate, Ron and his brother-in-law George where having.

Once again for what must have been the billionth time, Ron was trying to convince George and anyone else for that matter that this was "The Year". What he meant was that he was sure that his favourite Quidditch Team, the Chudley Cannons were going to win this year.

In his boredom, Harry had lost track of the conversation and he wasn't sure if Ron meant the League Championship or just a game. The thing was, the Cannons hadn't won a game in decades.

Harry smiled, remembering something he had seen on the telly way back when he still lived with his so called relatives. It seemed that the only team that came close to the record number of losses as the Cannons was an American basketball team named the Washington Generals.

They had been the perennial opponents of the World Famous Harlem Globetrotters, an exhibition team that played the game more for entertainment value than real basketball. It wasn't that Harry knew anything about basketball. He had been home alone for once. An exceedingly rare occurrence and as he flipped though the channels, he had stumbled upon the telecast.

The Globetrotter's were involved in one of their standard routines and Harry had found it rather funny and ended up watching for a while. He didn't really understand what was going on but it was nice to sit and laugh for a while without having to worry about being punished for enjoying himself.

Harry was startled out of his reminiscing by a hand suddenly appearing on his thigh. Only years of having to school his features and not react in any way, kept him from jumping.

He glanced at his wife who was sitting next to him. Though he could see the rather mischievous look on her face, he could also detect a certain look in her eyes that said rather plainly, "I'm randy as hell."

It was a look he had quickly learned because of what his reward was for doing so. Sex with Ginny. And not just any old sex. No, when she had that look it always led to the most mind blowing sex they ever shared. Just thinking about it led to what would be an embarrassing situation if anyone ever noticed just how his body was reacting to her not so subtle overtures. Well at least they were subtle to him. Luckily as he glanced around the table he could tell no one else was aware of what was going on just under the tabletop.

Harry chanced a look at his beautiful wife and almost lost it as he took in the look she was giving him. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes now glowed with her desire.

Then she did something that did draw a reaction from him. Her hand slipped up higher on thigh and curled towards the inside, brushing against his hardening manhood.

He gave a small groan, trying to cover it by immediately turning it into a cough.

His mother-in-law, Molly gave him a slightly concerned look. "Are you all right, Dear?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine," he replied but even to himself he could tell there was a strained quality to his voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked, picking up on his tone.

Deciding not to risk speaking so as to not give anything away, Harry just nodded as he reached for his butterbeer and took a sip.

" _Bad idea,"_ he thought to himself as Ginny caressed him a bit harder.

Of course she waited until he was taking a sip and he almost choked as his breath hitched as he swallowed.

This garnered him looks from several people who were sitting around the table. Molly once more gave him a look of concern. Hermione was looking at him with a small frown and Harry wondered what she was thinking. It was Angelina that had a smirk on her face and Harry wondered just what she and Ginny had talked about when they had gone out to lunch a couple of days ago.

Fortunately Arthur, Bill, Percy and Audrey were in a deep conversation about something going on at the Ministry and seemed clueless about what Harry was experiencing.

So were Ron and George, who had glanced his way but immediately went back to their talk about Quidditch.

Harry's breath caught again as Ginny increased the speed and pressure at which her hand was moving and he wondered how she could do that without seemingly to move her arm at all.

He glanced at her one more and he couldn't help but notice that she had that Kneazle who ate the Pixie smile on her face now. Seeing that everyone seemed to be focused elsewhere, he leaned over and whispered. "Just wait till I get you home!"

Ginny's smile just increased. "What do you think I'm hoping for," she whispered back seductively.

Though that hadn't been his intention he realized he liked her idea better than his.

It was then that everyone began to rise and head for the parlour where the family usually had their after dinner tea while they sat around and talked for a while before everyone headed home.

Harry remained firmly seated, not wanting to stand and show off just how much Ginny had managed to get him fired up. While he didn't think he wore jeans that were particularly snug, he could feel just how much the material was straining from his now exceedingly swollen manhood.

He was desperately trying to think of how he could extricate himself and Ginny without causing a major scene, either by displaying his rampant member or just the fact that they wouldn't be staying to enjoy the time together with their family.

Then the Gods smiled on him or should he say, Dear sweet, not so innocent Ginny did.

"Hey Mum. I think Harry and I are going to head on home," she said with a voice that wouldn't melt butter. Well actually it was her mouth but you get the drift.

Molly immediately pounced on Harry. "You aren't feeling well, are you? Is it your stomach? I thought you might have eaten a bit more treacle tart than normal. Should I prepare you a potion?" she said in a rush.

Ginny was snickering. "I guess Ron is right, Mum does like you the best," she whispered.

Harry shot his wife a glare, or at lest he tried to. Right now all he wanted to do was get Ginny home, tear her clothes off and ravish her completely and from the looks of it, that's what she wanted too.

"No, my stomach's fine," Harry replied. "It's a little further south that's the problem," he whispered to himself.

Unfortunately Ginny heard and she almost lost it, though she did have a smug look on her face.

"Well if you're sure," Molly said with concern.

"I'm sure once I get home and get to bed, I'll be fine, Mum," Harry said. " _Yeah, right after I thoroughly roger this little minx,"_ he finished in his mind.

He was barely surprised when Ginny looked at him, her head jerking slightly in surprise, her smile growing larger.

" _I swear she reads my mind,"_ he thought.

"That's utterly ridiculous," Ginny said softly.

It was Harry's turn to stare at his wife in surprise.

Ginny just flashed him a cheeky smile before she stood up, making sure she stayed between her mother and Harry so she couldn't see his current state of arousal.

Though to Harry it seemed to take an eternity to extricate themselves from the Burrow and get home, it really was only a couple of minutes.

They no sooner stepped out of the floo before Harry tackled Ginny onto the couch, his mouth and hands attacking her furiously.

Ginny was no less busy than Harry, after all it had been her idea.

As Harry divested Ginny of her outer clothing he groaned deeply. His already rock hard member, growing larger and harder as he saw what she was wearing underneath.

While not wearing any knickers, she did have on a garter-belt and a pair of sheer silk stockings that did obscene things to her legs. He guessed you could call what she was wearing on her chest a bra, though it didn't encase her pert, perfectly shaped breasts. It sat under them, holding them up prominently as if they were some delectable treat on display and Harry couldn't refute that assumption at all.

Ginny was so randy that when she had a bit of difficulty in getting Harry's boxers off, she resorted to tearing them completely in half to reach her desired destination. Once he was free of all encumbrances, Ginny's hand found what she was seeking, she growled lowly as she wrapped her hand around Harry's throbbing member.

"I want you now," she growled huskily.

Harry was all too happy to comply and forcing Ginny back on the couch, he thrust deeply into her hot dripping centre causing Ginny to moan out loudly.

Unnoticed by either of the Potters, two people stepped out of the floo. "Good Godric, not again," Ron moaned softly, shielding his eyes and trying to step between Hermione and the scene before them.

Hermione forcefully pushed him aside, intent on seeing what was happening. "Stuff it," she snapped softly but intently. If Harry had seen her he would have noticed that she seemed to be taking mental notes about what she was observing.

Ron looked at his wife in surprise.

Suddenly Hermione looked at him. "Take me home, now!" she demanded.

It took Ron a moment but it eventually sank in that there was a different tone to his wife's voice and far from being upset or outraged, it seemed she had something entirely different in mind.

Without another word he grabbed her and they disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.

Harry and Ginny were enjoying a little lull though neither was idle. Ginny got a puzzled look on her face. "Did you hear something?" she asked looking around the room.

Harry who was busy sucking on one of her nipples, paused long enough to say, "Nope, didn't hear a thing. Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just sure I heard something," Ginny replied, though you could tell that what Harry was doing was distracting her.

Harry took one quick look and not seeing anything, turned his attention back to his wife. He gave her the grin that made her go weak at the knees and turned her brain to mush.

Without a by you leave, he stood quickly, drawing Ginny up with him. She gave him a startled look as Harry spun her around and bent her over the arm of the couch before he thrust into her from behind.

Ginny moaned out deeply. "Sweet Merlin, Harry. I love it when you do that to me."

Harry bent over her back and reached around, pinching her nipples. "I know," he growled with a smile.


	166. The Secret

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Secret**

Ginny Potter had a secret. What it involved actually started even before she bore the Potter name. It had started the year she and Harry became engaged and continued every year since.

Her secret was that every year on Hallowe'en, she'd take time to go spend it at the little graveyard in Godric's Hollow and visit with James and Lily.

Some may have considered her barmy but Ginny didn't care. It was her way of showing respect to two people who had sacrificed everything so that their son, Harry might live.

It was her way of gathering her thoughts of the previous year together and pour them out. Though some may say that she was speaking to a grey stone and the cold ground, Ginny knew what she said was heard by the two who rested there.

If asked to explain just how she knew she'd have a hard time putting it into words, but by the warm feeling she felt as she talked to her mother-in-law and father-in-law, she was certain in her heart that they heard every single word.

So it was that on October 31st 2012 that Ginny made her way once more for her annual visit. So much had changed the past year and she was eager to fill James and Lily in.

This year she had had to wait until Harry had taken their three children out trick-or-treating before she had been able to slip away.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she sat down in front of the white marble stone that marked James' and Lily's final resting place.

She let her eyes trace the names carved into the stone before she began to speak.

"Hi mum, hi dad. I'm sorry I'm running a little later than normal but James was being such a bother I almost grounded him. It was that threat that finally got him to calm down. No way did he want to miss trick-or-treating with his brother and sister."

She gave a little laugh and shook her head. "It was all because he changed his mind for like the hundredth time about what his costume was going to be. All we heard the past couple of weeks was how he wanted to be a cowboy like Woody in Toy Story so I had my mum help sew his costume and I think we did a really great job of it, if I do say so myself."

Then she sighed and shook her head again, though this time it was accompanied by a small smile.

"This morning he got up and declared that he wanted to be a pirate instead. Merlin help me but I almost lost it after all the work my mother and I had put into his cowboy outfit. I had just about convinced him he could be a pirate next year when your son, Harry James came down for breakfast and told him he could be a pirate this year if he really wanted to so bad. I can't believe he'd cave into a nine year old so quickly."

She laughed ruefully in frustration. "Oh Lily, how I wanted to hex him right then and there. It's a good thing we've agreed never to fight in front of the children or he would have been toast, let me tell you."

She then laughed with a smile. "It's funny looking back on it now. As soon as he had said that, he noticed my glare and you could see he knew he was in trouble. I know he's going to do something really special to make it up to me, so I guess in the long run it wasn't really a tragedy. It's also a good thing your son is so good at Transformation because I adamantly refused to help him change James' costume. I must admit though, he did a really bang up job. He even conjured a large multi-coloured parrot that he told me later is an exact replica of the one Sirius used to send him a letter while he was on the run."

Her look softened a little. "Albus is going as a Potions Master but I doubt any of our neighbours will understand what he is. They'll probably just think he's a Wizard so it's fine by me."

Then her smile widened and she sigh happily. "You'd love how your namesake looked, Lily. She makes a beautiful Princess for a five year old. You should have seen how Harry smiled when he saw her in her costume tonight. He certainly has a soft spot for his little girl." Then with a sigh she added, "Unfortunately Teddy couldn't be with us this year."

Ginny then got a more thoughtful look on her face. "Let's see, a lot has happened this year, so let me get you up to speed. First Harry, the sweet man, arranged for my parents to take the kids for ten days and he took me on a holiday to Greece for our anniversary. It was perfect and he can be so romantic when he wants to be. Not that he isn't normally but let's just say he was so much more so while we were away."

She then blushed and gave a small chuckle. "I think if I hadn't insisted that we'd probably never have left the little villa that he had let and we'd probably not needed to pack any clothes other than what we wore while travelling. As it was I'm surprised we got any sleep at all. Though we didn't usually get up till late morning to go sightseeing and to the beach. The nights were that exciting."

Ginny then got a sad look on her face, a couple of tears leaking out and running down her cheeks.

"Sometimes it so hard. It seems every wonderful thing in Harry's life is countered with something horrible. We weren't back two weeks when Harry was seriously injured during an arrest gone bad. Those were the worst two weeks of my life as I sat by his bed in St. Mungo's waiting for him to wake."

Her tears increased. "At first they weren't sure he was going to survive and it tore me up."

She gave a rueful chuckle. "You should have heard him when he did finally awaken. He was so worried about me and how I looked. I have to admit, I didn't look my best."

She sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "They only good thing was that Harry decided that he's been a Auror long enough and he talked to Minerva about taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts. Though due to his injuries he won't start till next year. It's been so nice having him home all day. The children really love it too."

Ginny then smiled happily. "It's been so nice seeing him so relaxed and happy. It's such a big change because of how bad he felt working at the Ministry. He never did get the training and support he needed."

She gave a happy little sigh. "You two would be so proud of the man and father he has become. He was so worried before we had James that he wouldn't be a good father because of the way he grew up. I don't need to go into that again, I've told you in the past what I think of Vernon and Petunia. I still wish Harry would let me go and hex them like the deserve."

The nearby church clock tower rang out the hour and Ginny sighed. "I guess I'd better be going if I want to get back before Harry returns with the kids. I just want to thank you both again for your sacrifice and the wonderful man you brought into this world. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I know I've said it in the past but I'm sure those fifteen months he had with you helped shape him into the kind and loving man he is. I know you'd be so proud of him. I'm so sorry that you aren't here to see how wonderful he really is. I do hope that you'd approve of me being his wife."

Ginny stood and conjured a bunch of Tiger Lilies that she placed carefully at the base of their headstone.

"I'll see you at Christmas when we bring the family to visit. You're going to be surprised at how much all the kids have grown."

Ginny smiled. "Just wait till you see Lily. I swear sometimes I think she looks more like you Lily, than me, except for the eyes of course. She really is beautiful just like you were."

She then kissed her finger tips and pressed them to the top of the stone. "Bye for now," she whispered emotionally before she Apparated back to their home.

Ginny's timing was perfect and she hadn't been home for five minutes when the door flew open and James, Albus and Lily came charging in, with Harry following close behind.

The kids were excited and showed off the impressive haul of candy that they had gotten. Of course they wanted to dig right in and Ginny let them each pick out two pieces of candy to eat. They'd set down strict rules after the first Hallowe'en when James had stuffed himself. The resulting sugar rush had kept them up till very late and then on top of it he'd gotten sick because of all he'd eaten. The Potters had learned that lesson quickly.

After their snack and the children telling their mother all about the fun time they had out trick-or-treating, Ginny took the children up to get them ready for bed.

Harry lagged behind down stairs and once he was sure Ginny would be occupied for a little while, he slipped out the back door. With a small pop, he disappeared and reappeared in the graveyard next to his parent's grave.

"I see Ginny was here again," he said with a small smile as he took in the Tiger Lilies. "I don't have long as I don't want her to find out I'm missing. It would be hard to explain things without giving up that I know that she visits here every Hallowe'en."

He sighed looking down on his parent's resting place. "I want to thank you once again for giving up your lives for me. It's let me have a wonderful life and having Ginny in it is the reason. I know when I was younger I used to wish that I could have been with you but I'd never have met Ginny if I'd gotten that wish and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

He gave a small chuckle. "I still find it hard to believe sometimes just how much she loves me. She and the kids are my world and I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for you and what you did. Thanks, Mum and Dad. I'll see you later."

Harry quickly Apparated home, slipping back inside just before Ginny came down the stairs. She smiled at her husband and took him in a hard embrace, kissing him for all she was worth.

"What was that for?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Just for being you," she replied.


	167. The Goblet of Fire

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Day In Hogsmeade**

Harry Potter paced back and forth in the parlour at Grimmauld Place, glancing nervously at the clock every time he passed the fireplace. He swore that the clock sitting on the mantle had to be broken as it seemed to be moving with incredible slowness.

Of course it was only his perception. Today was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and he had plans to meet his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and spend the day with her.

Harry had almost returned to school to be with her but Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic begged Harry to take a job as an Auror as the department had been severely depleted during the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters

Harry found it a bit strange as it was Ginny who finally made him take the Auror's job. Though she had wanted him to return to school with her, she also understood that the Wizarding World needed to be protected and who better to fill that role than Harry. The Wizarding population also needed to know that they were going to be safe after all the uncertainty that the war had brought.

Harry had teased her about being noble, something that she always teased him about. Ginny had taken it good-naturedly but did prank him later for saying it.

Harry glanced once more at the clock and groaned. It was only quarter past eight and he couldn't meet Ginny until ten when the students were allowed to leave the school for Hogsmeade.

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall finishing her breakfast. Glancing at the clock she moaned out lowly. She was sure that it had stopped working as the hands didn't appear to have moved since the last time she had glanced at it.

Across from her, Hermione Granger gave a low chuckle at her friend's impatience, earning her a glare.

"Relax Ginny. You'll see Harry soon enough," she said with a smirk.

Ginny continued to glare at her bushy-haired friend for a moment before her shoulder's sagged and she sighed deeply.

"I just want to see him again. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him," Ginny whinged.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ginny. "It's only been five weeks, that's hardly forever," she teased lightly.

"It's only because Ron isn't coming that you're not acting the same," Ginny countered.

Hermione blushed, knowing what Ginny had said was true. Ron had written her saying that since he was helping George get the shop ready to reopen that he needed to work unless she insisted that he come to see her.

Though she was disappointed she thought it was more important for Ron to help George because he was finally doing something instead of just hiding in his room. He'd been so depressed over the summer due to the death of his twin, Fred and the fact he was finally doing something was a good reason for her boyfriend to miss seeing her. There would be other Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch games where they'd be together.

Ginny saw Hermione's sad face and felt bad. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione gave her a wan smile. "It's okay Ginny. I understand why he chose not to be here and I think it's important for him to help George."

"I know," Ginny replied. "But I still shouldn't have brought it up. I know you miss him just as much as I miss Harry."

Hermione's smile brightened a little. "Thanks but it isn't the end of the world. We'll see each other soon."

She then sighed and got up. "I'm going to head to the library. Say hello to Harry for me and I'll see you when you get back."

Ginny watched her friend disappear out through the doors to the hall before she glanced at the clock again. She groaned lowly, only five minutes had passed since she had last looked at it.

Deciding she needed to do something to pass some time, she rose and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. She glanced at what she was wearing and though it looked very nice, she wondered if it was what she really wanted to wear when she saw Harry.

She gave a small laugh. Even if she ended up deciding to wear what she had on, it would at least kill some time before she could leave for Hogsmeade.

Harry glanced at the clock and even though it was still twenty minutes till ten he decided that he'd waited long enough.

"Kreacher!," he called out.

When the ancient elf appeared before him he said, "I'm leaving now. I might as well spend the time walking from Hogsmeade to the gates rather than pacing back and forth here."

"Kreacher hopes that Master Harry has a good time with Miss Weasley, and please tell her that Kreacher misses her," the elf said with a smile.

Harry smiled at his house elf. "Thank you, Kreacher and I'll definitely tell Ginny that you miss her."

After Kreacher left Harry gave a small chuckle. Kreacher sure had changed since he had given the elf the locket that Regulus had substituted for the one Tom had made the Horcrux out of. After Harry had moved in Kreacher had returned to take care of the Black home and done a stellar job of cleaning and fixing it up.

Though he grumbled a bit about Harry changing the dark décor he had done it and seemed quite proud of the job he had done. Grimmauld Place had regained much of its previous splendour even if the colour scheme had changed.

Harry considered his two options for getting to Hogsmeade. He could with use the Floo or Apparate. Of the two, he preferred to Apparate. Using the Floo always left him feeling a bit disoriented because of the sensation of spinning that he felt. Because of that he usually ended up on his arse after exiting the floo.

That left Apparating and though he found that a bit disorienting, it wasn't near as bad as using the floo. In fact if it wasn't for the whole being squeezed through a tube sensation he might actually enjoy it.

He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the front door where he paused on the stoop to Apparate away. He reappeared at the Hogsmeade Station, knowing that it would most likely be deserted. From there he walked to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Ginny's dorm-mate, Julie Parkes walked into the Seventh Year Girls dorm and stopped dead, her eyes wide. She then burst out laughing, causing Ginny to spin around and look at her.

"What?" she asked with a frown in annoyance.

Julie just waved her hand in the direction of Ginny's bed that was buried under a small mountain of clothing. Virtually everything that Ginny had to wear was laying there.

Ginny smiled sheepishly at her dorm-mate. "I had some time to kill so I came back to make sure I was wearing the right outfit," she explained.

Julie came over to Ginny's bed and stared enviously at what she saw. "Where did you get all these clothes?" she sighed covetously.

Ginny blushed slightly. "Harry took me shopping for my birthday," she said embarrassingly.

Julie's eyes widened in shock. "How bloody much did he spend on you?"

Ginny winced. "Ah, 500 Galleons," she said hesitantly.

Julie sighed dreamily. "Wow," she breathed out lowly. She then turned to Ginny and gave her a cheeky smile. "Could you lend me your boyfriend for an afternoon?" she asked. "I know you'll never give him up but I wouldn't mind borrowing him for a while."

"Go find your own Wizard," growled Ginny playfully.

Julie huffed sadly, though Ginny could tell she was just acting. "Not all of us are as lucky as you to have already met our dream Wizard," she replied with a pout.

Ginny laughed at her friend. "Help me pick out an outfit that will drive Harry wild and I'll let you borrow some of my clothes so you can find your own Wizard," she said with a grin.

Julie suddenly became all business like. "Okay, strip down and let me see what we're working with," she directed Ginny.

Ginny pulled off her jumper and unbuttoned her jeans, removing them too.

"This won't do," Julie said with a frown.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"This!" she said, waving her hand at what Ginny was wearing, a rather tame beige bra and knickers set. "This just won't do at all if you want to drive Harry wild."

"Julie! What makes you think Harry is going to see what I'm wearing underneath my clothes," Ginny said wide-eyed.

"Well, you said you wanted to wear an outfit that would drive Harry wild and even if he doesn't get to see what lingerie you're wearing, if you wear the right thing you'll feel sexier and he'll definitely pick up on that," Julie said authoritatively.

Ginny could see the sense in that so she figured she go along with her friends recommendation.

Julie was at the bed, going through the piles of clothing. "Okay, where's the good stuff," she said with a frown.

"G-good stuff?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, come on. I know you're holding out on me. If you spent 500 Galleons you must have gotten something better than these things," she said holding up several pairs of plain bras and knickers.

Ginny blushed but went over and opened up her trunk, removing an old robe from the bottom.

Julie was looking over her shoulder and her eyes lit up with glee. "Now you're talking," she said, reaching in and pulling out several sets of fine lingerie. She glanced sideways at Ginny with a smirk, holding up one particular set.

"Here, put these on," she ordered, handing Ginny a beautiful set of emerald green silk lace lingerie.

As Ginny started to change, Julie said "Stockings?"

Ginny gave her a questioning look. "I take it you want me to put on the garter belt then?" she asked appraisingly.

"You bet cha," her fellow Gryffindor said with a smirk. "Now where are your stockings?" she demanded again.

"Wardrobe, second drawer," Ginny replied as she began to change. She slipped off what she was wearing and smiled as she put on the silk undergarments. The slick cool feeling of the silk as it slid over her skin gave her goose flesh.

They fit snugly without being tight. It felt as if someone was gently holding onto her most feminine parts. Glancing in the mirror she saw the silk covering her almost as a second layer of skin and she couldn't believe how her nipples were standing up. Her only thought was of how much Harry was going to love the effects of what she was wearing.

Julie returned with a pair of stockings, she had a dreamy look on her face as she gently rubbed them between the thumb and forefinger of her one hand. "I can't believe that you have real silk stockings," she said enviously.

Ginny blushed, remembering when Harry had helped her pick them out, saying he liked the feel of the real silk over the nylon ones.

Julia handed her the pair she had picked out. They were sheer ivory that actually gave her legs just a bit more colour than her own creamy white skin.

Once she had them on, Julia had her stand and do a quick pirouette. "You look fabulous," she said, smiling in approval.

She then handed Ginny a dark gold skirt. When Ginny raised an eyebrow, Julia just smiled and said, "You definitely want Harry to see your legs now that we've dressed them up so nicely."

Ginny decided not to fight Julie on wearing the skirt. Normally she was a jeans kind of girl but wearing the silk made her feel much more feminine than normal. Not only feminine but also sexy as hell.

Her dorm-mate then chose a cobalt jumper that was made of a thin material and had a slightly plunging neckline, showing off quite a bit more cleavage than she was used to.

Once again she decided to go with Julie's choice. It further enhanced the sexy feeling she had and she found she liked it.

Julie handed her a pair of matching cobalt flats to wear as she was going to be doing a lot of walking.

"You'd look killer in a pair of heels," Julie said. "But I won't subject you to that. You'd curse me when you got back," she added with a laugh.

Ginny thought she was ready but Julie gently forced Ginny over to her dressing table. "Sit," she commanded.

Ginny frowned. "Harry doesn't think I need any make-up," she complained.

"Don't worry, he won't even know you're wearing any. We're just going to add a few little highlights to enhance your own natural beauty. You'll look like yourself but more so," Julie countered as she began to subtly apply some eye shadow. She added just a hint of blush to Ginny cheeks, so light that it didn't even fade her freckles in the slightest.

By the time she was done, Ginny just stared at herself in the mirror in awe. Julie had been right. It didn't look like she was wearing any make-up but there was definitely a difference in how she looked.

"Just one more thing and you're ready," Julie said with satisfaction.

When Ginny looked at her in surprise, Julie handed her a dark blue Weird Sisters jacket. "Can't have you getting so cold that you would have to call your day short," she said humorously.

After Ginny had slipped the jacket on, Julie zipped it up about half way, leaving enough of her jumper and her cleavage showing enticingly.

"There, now you're ready," Julie said with a smile.

Ginny took one last look in the mirror. She found it a little strange. She saw herself looking back but it was a Ginny Weasley that she hadn't seen before, though she liked what she saw and was sure that Harry would too.

Harry arrived at the gates and sighed as he saw the first of the students coming down the lane from the school. His eyes were inexplicably drawn to one of the students and it took him a moment to recognize that it as Ginny. He felt his jaw drop open as he took her in.

Ginny came running up to him and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him soundly.

Harry's brain finally kicked back in and he returned her kiss with equal vigour. When they broke apart, Harry held her out at arms length to get a good look at her up close.

"You look amazing," he said breathlessly.

Ginny felt herself blushing slightly, something that Harry thought only enhanced her beauty.

"Thanks. It's really because of you that I look so good," she said softly.

When Harry gave her a puzzled look, she rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing some of the clothes you bought me for my birthday," she said with a chuckle.

It was Harry's turn to blush and he gave her a shy smile. As they walked to Hogsmeade he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Ginny noticed the way Harry kept looking at her and she couldn't help but be pleased. She'd have to find some way to thank Julie for her help because it was patently obvious that Harry liked the results.

They wandered down High street mainly window shopping but Ginny did drag Harry into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop because she needed some new quills.

Harry gently teased her because he knew she tended to chew on the ends of her quills while she pondered what to write while working on her essays.

She responded by swatting his arm playfully, calling him a prat but Harry could see the way her eyes sparkled with amusement as she did so.

The whole time they were wandering about Hogsmeade they kept exchanging small kisses, with them growing in intensity the more they kissed.

Lunch time rolled around and since they were at the far end of High Street they decided to stop in at the Brews and Stews Cafe instead of walking all the way back to the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny was actually quite happy to do so as Brews and Stews was less frequented by any of the students so she could be a bit more bold in her actions with Harry.

They sat at a small table in the back corner, sitting side by side so close they might as well have been sitting on the same chair. They were seated against the wall with the table between them and the other patrons of the Cafe.

Ginny jumped a little when she felt Harry's hand come to rest on her leg. She felt him tug at her skirt, pulling it up till he could get his hand on her stocking encased leg.

"Godric, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you wearing these stockings," he whispered softly, as he ran his hand up and down her leg.

Ginny was trying not to show how much she was enjoying what he was doing least anyone see. She felt herself getting excited as Harry's hand travelled higher and higher every time he stroked her leg.

She glanced at him and wasn't surprised to see his eyes burning with desire and she knew hers matched his with equal intensity.

"Harry," she moaned softly. "I wish there was some place we could go to be alone." Hoping he understood what she was implying.

Harry's eyes lit up and she knew he'd gotten the message. They rose quickly, Harry throwing down a bunch of Galleons that more than covered the cost of their meals.

They paused briefly once they were outside, Harry trying to think of somewhere they could go to be alone. Though the Shrieking Shack was close by, he knew it was heavily warded and could only be entered through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Besides, Snape had bled to death there and he didn't think that would be very conducive to what he and Ginny had in mind.

The only place he could think of was the cave outside of town where he had meet with his godfather, Sirius back during his fourth year. It was a bit of a distance but he couldn't think of any other place where they could have the privacy they desired.

As they headed in that direction, Harry noticed a large building that had the Hogwarts Crest on its side. Taking a chance, he steered Ginny over to it.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but didn't say anything, trusting Harry knew what he was doing.

Harry drew his wand and cast several detection spells he had learned during his Auror training. He smiled when he didn't find anything and with a simple _Alohomora,_ he opened the door.

They both stopped right inside the door and stared in wonder.

"Did you know this was here?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No, I just saw the Hogwarts Crest and decided to take a chance," Harry replied.

"I always wondered where they kept all the carriages," Ginny said with a smile.

The building they had entered was a huge carriage garage which housed the carriages that the Thestrals pulled to take the students between Hogsmeade station and Hogwarts.

Off to the one side they spotted a stairway the led to a loft. Harry smiled at Ginny and taking her by the hand, he pulled her over and up the stairs.

They both halted once they got to the top and smiled at one another. The place reminded them of the loft in the Burrow's small barn where they had spent a wonderful afternoon getting intimately acquainted with one another.

Ginny was surprised when Harry drew his wand and cast several spells down the stairway. When she looked at him questioningly he smiled. "I cast a mild repelling charm and a warning charm. I don't fancy a repeat of someone disturbing us like Ron did," he said with a grin.

"Good thinking," Ginny replied, her smile matching Harry's.

They took a quick look around. The one side of the loft was taken up by all the harnesses that the Thestrals wore when pulling the carriages. It was toward the one back corner that they headed to. There was a large pile of horse blankets that looked like the perfect place for what they had in mind.

No sooner than they had arrived and sat down, they crashed together in a passionate kiss. After several moments where they satisfied their immediate want, they began to let their hands roam, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies.

Slowly clothing began to be removed, Harry murmuring comments as each of Ginny's treasures were revealed. He couldn't help but stare at what she was wearing underneath her clothing.

The first thing that was revealed was the lacy bra that hugged Ginny's pert breasts and Harry marvelled at how prominently her nipples showed through the encasing green lacy silk.

Harry ran his thumbs over Ginny's nipples and though the silk felt wonderful he wanted to feel her skin as he found that much more enticing.

Ginny smiled as Harry removed her bra, freeing her aching breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he took one nipple in his mouth as soon as he had it free.

Ginny closed her eyes and gave herself over to the wonderful things Harry was doing to her, running her hands through his hair as she directed him from one nipple to the other.

Satisfied for the moment, Harry sat up and helped remove Ginny's skirt. He gasped in pleasure when he saw her in nothing but her green lacy knickers, garter belt and stockings.

Ginny briefly thought about how Julie had insisted on her wearing the sexy lingerie and how much Harry would appreciate it but that soon flew out of her mind as Harry began to remove her knickers.

She was surprised when he rehooked the garter belt to her stockings but the look he gave her explained everything. She reaized that in the future she should wear her knickers over the stays but that thought quickly flew from her mind.

Ginny hadn't been idle either and Harry was now wearing nothing but his boxers and she knew that they wouldn't remain on long.

Ginny hissed in pleasure as Harry's mouth descended on her dripping centre, his lips and tongue doing marvellously insane things to her. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt him introduce a finger inside of her. It doubled and tripled the pleasure she was feeling.

"Oh Godric, Harry," she moaned out lowly as the intense feelings of ecstasy began to wash over her.

Harry moved his mouth up to her throbbing nub, something he had purposely avoided till then.

Ginny felt a jolt run through her as Harry's mouth captured her nub. She'd never felt anything so intense in her life, not even when they had indulged themselves in the barn at home.

She grabbed her aching breasts which were throbbing in want. She squeezed them hard, pinching her nipples at the same time. That just added to the feelings she was experiencing, driving her higher and higher, much higher than she'd ever been before.

Suddenly the dam burst and she screamed out as her release hit her. She had lights and fireworks going off behind her eyelids. It seemed to go on forever and she revelled in it, every fibre of her being seemed to be on fire but it was a warm, all encompassing fire that didn't burn or hurt. Quite the contrary, it made her feel so alive, so loved and cherished.

Slowly she came down off the pinnacle and she found herself panting, trying to calm her racing heart.

"My God, Harry. That was so amazing," she finally was able to say lowly, her eyes shining with love.

Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she growled out, "My turn," with a predatory look.

Harry went to wipe his face of her essence but she batted his hand away. "On no you don't," she growled playfully, right before she slammed her lips on his, capturing him in a fiery kiss.

She didn't care if he was coated in her essence, in fact it only fuelled her desire for him. Just like when she had thought about how some of the girls in the dorms had shown disgust at ever thinking about taking someone's manhood into their mouths, they had shown an equal disdain at having someone go down and put their mouth "There". Ginny couldn't understand it, they didn't know what they were missing.

While her mouth was busy with Harry's mouth, neck and torso, her hands were wandering further afield. She ran them down his sides and across his abdomen, loving the feeling. His training with the Aurors was doing wonderful things to his body.

While he didn't have sculpted muscles, he had a understated firmness that he hadn't had before. She let one hand slip down and grab and massage his firm arse, which elicited a moan from him.

That made Ginny smile, knowing that she was pleasuring him just as he had done for her.

While keeping her one hand occupied with massaging his arse, Ginny moved her other hand to where she had ultimately wanted it. She wrapped it around his swollen manhood and began to slowly stroke it up and down.

Harry moaned out lowly and she glanced at his face which she found with his eyes screwed shut as he gave himself over to what she was doing to him.

Smiling she began to kiss her way down his body, stopping here and there when she came across a spot that seemed to especially please him.

Finally she reached the object of her desire and she licked it like an ice cream cone before she engulfed its head in her hot, wet mouth.

She felt Harry tense as the pleasure hit him and he groaned out her name. Ginny smiled as best she could with her mouth filled with his manhood.

Ginny slowly began to work her head up and down on him, sometimes gently raking her teeth over the head of his manhood as she reached the top. She'd then swirl her tongue around it before descending once again, each time going a little deeper than before.

She could feel Harry shaking lightly with his building desire and nothing could have pleased her more. She was returning the wonderful gift he had bestowed upon her and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Finally Ginny took Harry in as deep as she could go. She could feel him deep in her throat and she marvelled at how much easier it had been this time. She manipulated her throat and tongue, caressing his manhood while it was as deep as it could go, before she'd slowly withdrew until only the head remained in her mouth.

By now Harry was continuously moaning her name as he reached down and stroked his hand through her hair but only as a caress, never once trying to dictate her actions, letting her set the pace.

Not that he had any inclination to do so, he was quite content to let Ginny continue to do what she was doing. He'd never felt anything close to the pleasure she was giving him.

With Ginny setting a languid pace, Harry felt the pressure inside of him growing to unprecedented heights. The pressure kept intensifying until he thought he'd explode, but still it grew as Ginny kept her pace slow.

"Please, Ginny!" he finally groaned out, begging for release.

Ginny smiled and began to work faster, much to Harry's relief, sort of. As she intensified her actions, the pressure still built inside of him. Then just as Ginny slammed her mouth down as far as it would go, Harry grunted her name as he thrust his hips up to meet her descending mouth, pouring forth his offering deep in her throat.

Ginny was surprised by the force of Harry's discharge as it hit deep in her throat. After the second spasm, she retreated so that the head of his manhood was in her mouth and she swallowed greedily, savouring the tasted of his essence, just as much as he had hers.

Harry remained arched for several moments as his orgasm over took him. He finally collapsed back, totally spent as the last of his discharge slowly spurted into his girlfriend's eager mouth.

If anything he was breathing harder than Ginny had been when he had brought her to orgasm.

Ginny crawled up his body and snuggled in close, tenderly caressing his face and running her fingers through his hair as he slowly recovered, whispering how much she loved him the whole time.

Finally his eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you," he croaked out softly with a smile.

"Just returning the favour, love," Ginny replied, giving him a tender kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard. "I love you," he said emotionally.

Ginny smiled, returning his hug. "Good thing, cause I love you too," she replied, her eyes misting at the emotions she was feeling from him.

They remained there just cuddled together, idly caressing one another but both too spent to even consider a repeat performance.

As the light coming in through the windows began to dim, Harry sighed and gave Ginny one last kiss. "I'd better be getting you back. I certainly don't want you to get banned from Hogsmeade visits," he said with a touch of humour.

Ginny chuckled lowly. "No, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" she replied.

They both dressed rather slowly, each wanting to prolong the time they had together but eventually they both were ready and headed back outside and ultimately back to the gates to Hogwarts.

Though they didn't hurry, they didn't tarry either, knowing that the gates would be closing soon. They walked with their arms wrapped around one another, almost seeming as one person they were so close.

When they reached the gates they found Professor Flitwick standing there along with a few other stragglers who were stretching out their visit to Hogsmeade as long as they could.

They stopped just outside the gates with Harry spinning Ginny in front of him. Ginny was taken with the intensity of the love she saw in his eyes and it took her breath away.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, her eyes misting. "I wish I didn't have to leave you," she whispered softly.

Harry glanced over her shoulder and saw Flitwick smile at him before he turned and stared off in the other direction.

Looking back into Ginny eyes, he said, "I know, Love. But it won't be that long till we can be together forever."

Ginny sighed, giving him a half smile. "I know, but it's almost nine whole months till I'm done with school," she whinged slightly.

Harry cupped her cheek and smiled. "It will be over before you know it and besides there will be other Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch games to attend besides the Christmas Holiday."

Ginny's eyes opened wide at the mention of Quidditch. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said sheepishly, blushing slightly. "The first Quidditch game for Gryffindor is in three weeks, the thirtieth."

Harry smiled widely. "So Captain, how do you think Gryffindor will do in its first game?"

Ginny couldn't help but blush, but smiled widely anyway. "We shouldn't have any problems with the first game. We're playing Slytherin and it's definitely a rebuilding year for them. In fact McGonagall had to give them a special exemption so they could have three first years on the team or they wouldn't have had enough players to field a team. Their oldest player is a fifth year and he hasn't played on a real team before."

Harry nodded but got a serious look on his face. "Don't take it easy on them just because they're inexperienced. Remember it's total points scored so run it up as much as you can to cement your position," he directed.

Ginny smiled warmly. "Yes Captain," she said cheekily, knowing how much he loved it when he'd been Gryffindor's Captain.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Ginny reached up and caressed his cheek. "Don't be. In fact I'm glad you said something to remind me because I heard some of the other team members talking about taking it easy on them because of how inexperienced they are. I'll remind them about the scoring because it looks like Ravenclaw has a fairly decent team this year and Hufflepuff isn't that far behind them. Both could be tough opponents if they jell."

Harry's smile returned and then his eyes brightened. "When is the Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff game?" he asked.

"Why? Ginny asked bewilderedly.

"Maybe I can talk Min . . . McGonagall into letting me attend and sit with you in the students stands," he said smugly.

Ginny started to smile but then her mouth dropped open and she eyed him warily. "Since when is McGonagall Minerva to you?"

Harry grimaced slightly and ran a hand through his hair. Something Ginny knew he did when he was particularly nervous.

"Well, we've talked a few times when she's been visiting the Ministry. Plus she's even written me a couple of times," he said softly.

"Should I be worried?" Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry, who'd been looking down, not meeting her eyes, snapped his head up and looked at her in shock. "Wha – What? She's old enough to be my Grandmother!"

Ginny burst out laughing. "On Harry, if you could have seen the look on your face," she said gleefully.

Harry stepped in and wrapped his arms around her. "It's a good thing I love you," he murmured.

Ginny felt her insides melt. "I love you too," she replied softly, "and I'm sorry for taking the mickey out on you about McGonagall, or should I say Minerva."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I should have know a Weasley couldn't pass up the chance to prank someone, even the person who loves them," he said, the corners of his lips quivering in mirth. "Just remember I'm the son and godson of two of the Marauder's and the unofficial nephew of a third."

Ginny wagged her eyebrows at him. "Bring it, Potter," she said with a grin.

Before he could respond they heard someone clearing their throat. Harry glanced over Ginny's shoulder again and saw Flitwick staring at his watch.

Harry sighed. "Looks like Flitwick has delayed as long as he's going to," he said softly, his eyes showing how much that saddened him.

Ginny sighed too and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she pulled Harry in for a short but very intense kiss. "Thank you for this afternoon," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"It's I who should be thanking you," Harry whispered back, letting his eyes speak for him, letting his love shine through.

With one last quick kiss, Ginny turned and entered the gates. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Professor," she said contritely.

"No Problem, Miss Weasley. I was happy to wait for two so obviously in love," the diminutive Professor replied.

Ginny blushed but smiled widely and glanced back to see if Harry had heard. She saw him still standing where she had left him and he was blushing just as much as she was so she was pretty sure that he had heard too. She gave him a small wave which he returned before he disappeared with a pop as he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny made her way up to the Gryffindor common room so she could change before she headed down to dinner. She wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace on one of the couches. She swung by just to say hello before going and changing.

"Hi Ginny," the bushy-haired girl said when she noticed Ginny. "How was you day in Hogsmeade with Harry?" she asked with a smirk.

Fortunately years of dealing with the Twins and as she got older, her mother, allowed Ginny to keep from giving anything away. She was sure that Hermione would definitely not have approved of what she and Harry had gotten up to that afternoon.

"It was really nice," Ginny said innocently. "I was glad to see Harry and he was definitely glad to see me."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad you had a nice time. I did get my Transfiguration and Potions essays done, so it wasn't a complete loss."

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Good thing I already have both of them done, as I had a much better time with Harry than sitting in the library most of the day," she said smugly.

"You'll have to tell me all about it at dinner," Hermione said , choosing to ignore Ginny's dig about sitting in the Library.

"Okay," Ginny said as she headed off to her dorm. Though she was thinking " _There is no way I'm telling you_ _ **all**_ _about it!_ ", with a huge grin on her face.

What did surprise her was that she found Julie waiting for her in the dorm.

"Well! How did it go? Was Harry pleased with what you were wearing?" the girl gushed.

Ginny smiled but before she said anything, she headed for her bed. She frowned when she saw all of her clothes still piled there. She just sighed and pulled her wand. With a swish and flick, everything rose and either hung itself up in her wardrobe or tucked itself into one of the drawers. God she loved magic.

Sighing contentedly she lay down. Then with a smug smile, she turned to her friend. "Let's just say that Harry was suitably impressed with my outfit and leave it at that," she said with a Kneazle ate the Pixie look.

Julie sighed dreamily and flopped back on her bed. The pair chatted for a while before Julie said, "You'd better get changed for dinner," before she headed off to the loo.

Ginny got up and began to strip after grabbing her school robes, a shirt and a pair of trousers.

She had just removed her jumper and skirt when she heard a gasp behind her. She spun around, seeing Julie staring at her in shock. She was just about to ask what was the matter when Julie said in a low whisper, "Ginny, where are you knickers?"

Ginny glanced down at herself before she looked back at her dorm-mate, open mouthed, trying desperately to think of something to say. Unfortunately nothing came to mind.

Harry lay on his bed in Grimmauld Place, staring at the emerald green lacy silk knickers that Ginny had been wearing that he was holding up before him with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess I'll have to give these back to Ginny . . .eventually," he said smugly to himself.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just thought I'd say something about how much Harry spent on Ginny. Some writers throw around Galleons without really thinking about how much they're worth. Back when the stories were written the exchange rate was about 5 Pounds per galleon. (Officially listed as 4.97 on HP Wiki and about $10.17) So Harry spent about 2500 pounds on Ginny or about $5085. I've seen stories that have Harry pay ridiculous prices for things like having a money bag filled for anywhere from 10 to 100 Galleons. That's 50 pounds or a little over $100 to 500 Pounds or about $1100. Pretty steep even for the Goblins.**

 **Okay, rant over. I hope you like this update and as always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	168. The Death of Ginny Weasley

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Death of Ginny Weasley**

Harry looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts and felt his heart skip a beat. It appeared that half the fighters for the Light were already dead or incapacitated and a new large contingent of Death Eaters had just entered the Gates.

The defenders had already been grossly out numbered, now the odds seemed insurmountable. Shaking his head, he prayed for a miracle.

Pushing that thought from his mind, he re-entered the fray, casting curses as furiously as he could. He was long past casting stunners and other non-lethal spells. If he and any of the ones who fought with him had any hope of surviving, he couldn't afford to allow any of the Death Eaters he beat to be revived and fight anew.

Harry worked his way towards Hagrid's hut where he saw several Hogwarts students fighting a larger group of Death Eaters. They weren't doing too badly but he didn't want to take any chances. The more Death Eaters he could eliminate the better.

Just as he cast a blasting hex he heard one of the students cry out. He watched in satisfaction as his spell took out at least half of the attackers, their bodies falling, never to rise again.

As the other students took care of the remaining Death Eaters he glanced at a pair of students who were down, or precisely one was down the other kneeling by their side.

As he got closer he could see it was the Patil Twins. Padma was bent over Parvati, crying openly. "Vati! Vati! You can't be dead!" Padma wailed.

Harry cringed, Paravti's open, unseeing eyes and the gaping wound in her side told him otherwise.

Since there was a lull right where they were, Harry approached the group. He recognized Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Lisa Turpin. Though all looked nearly exhausted and were covered with dust and dirt, they all had determined looks on their faces.

He glanced down at the distraught Padma. "Why don't you get Padma and Parvati back to the castle," he said softly, his eyes filled with anguish.

When both Terry and Michael began to protest he cut them off. "After you get them back, see where your help is needed the most," he said firmly.

They all nodded at him. Terry and Anthony lifted Parvati's body while Michael and Lisa supported Padma who was nearly hysterical.

As they passed him, Padma suddenly looked up and noticed Harry. "This is all your fault!" she screamed at him, her eyes blazing with hatred.

Michael and Lisa each gently grabbed one of Padma's arms and with apologetic looks, they led her away, trailing after Anthony and Terry.

Harry just stood there, his face scrunched up in pain, trying to find some reason to deny Padma's parting words, but he couldn't find one. Sighing he continued forward, looking for more Death Eaters.

It didn't take him long to find some, though at first he couldn't see them through the swirling dust and smoke. The sounds of spell-fire directed him to the battle.

When he could finally see it was to find Professors Sinistra and Vector with a group of students battling some Death Eaters. Though they had a slight numerical advantage, it was obvious they weren't of equal calibre and barely holding their own.

Harry wasted no time in attacking, his wand turning the tide but not before two students and Professor Sinistra were struck by dark curses. One student was obviously dead and the other severely injured as was Sinistra, whose wand arm had been severed clean off just above the elbow.

"Get everyone back to the castle," Harry commanded again.

Though they seemed a little reluctant to leave Harry, he could see that they were relieved to be heading back to the relatively safety of Hogwarts.

Once they were out of sight, Harry set off resolutely once more. As he worked forward, he tried to ignore the bodies he came across. Though there were almost equal number of defenders and Death Eaters, he knew that wasn't a good thing as out numbered as they were.

Everywhere Harry went, he found death and destruction. More and more groups of students were found injured and dead. Most he didn't recognize and for that he was grateful. It was hard enough that they were just students and shouldn't have even been there.

What worried him the most was that it didn't seem that Voldemort was taking part in the attack yet and things were already going badly for the defenders.

Harry didn't know how long he had been fighting, all he knew was that he had never felt so tired in his whole life. There seemed to be an endless stream of Death Eaters to fight without any let up.

He still hadn't found any of his friends and he was worried greatly by that. Whenever he came across a body of a student any more he almost couldn't look, afraid it would be someone he knew and loved.

The worst was when he found someone with red hair. He felt his heart rise up into his throat, so fearful that it would be one of the Weasleys, worst of all was if it was a female and it might be Ginny.

Harry had just sent one more group of students back towards the castle when he came across the first body of someone he knew closely. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he saw the still bodies of Remus and Tonks, laying near one another. They had obviously died fighting side by side.

Harry wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. Dear, sweet Tonks and kind, patient Remus, both dead, leaving little Teddy an orphan. It broke his heart to have to leave them laying there but his destiny lay forward.

After he left them it seemed he began to come across more and more bodies of those he knew. Colin Creevey, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown and many others. Each one was like a stab in his heart.

Then Harry heard the voice he had been looking for and dreading. Voldemort's voice rang out ahead, taunting someone as he prepared to kill them.

Harry charged forward, tears streaming down his face. He knew that he'd probably fail but he vowed to do whatever he could to end it now.

He thought it was inevitable that where he needed to go was where the dust and smoke was the thickest and just before he got there a massive explosion reverberated across the grounds, followed by Voldemort's maniacal laughter.

Out of the swirling cloud he saw figures stumbling away. It took a moment for him to recognize Ron and Hermione. Ron had a large gash on his forehead and blood was streaming down across his face.

Hermione was helping to support and guide him even though it looked like her left arm was broken in several places. Both were white as sheets and appeared to be in shock.

Harry ran over to them to see if he could help. When Hermione saw him, her eyes widened in fear.

Harry seemed to recognize something in her look and suddenly he felt a chill freeze his heart. "Ginny! Where's Ginny?" he asked in a panic.

While she didn't speak out loud, her look told Harry everything he needed to know. Her eyes glancing back from where they had been.

Harry was sure his heart had stopped beating and he couldn't breath. The sounds of the battle that raged around him faded out completely. His beloved Ginny was in the clutches of the most feared dark wizard alive.

He vaguely felt Hermione grab his arm as if to keep him from moving but he brushed her off with a shrug. Nothing would stop him from going to Ginny's aid.

It seemed to take forever before he broke through the smoke and dust. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. Ginny was locked in battle with Voldemort, firing spell after spell.

Voldemort looked amused as he casually batted her attacks away with barely any effort.

He looked closely at his Love. She had a trickle of blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth and though she looked tired she had a blazing look of defiance in her eyes.

Before he could act, Voldemort sent a powerful blasting hex at Ginny and though she got her shield up in time, the spell was so powerful it sent her flying back several feet where she crashed to the ground.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed.

Ginny managed to stagger to her feet as Voldemort laughed and looked directly at Harry.

"Ah, Potter, you've finally decided to join us. Just in time to see your little girlfriend die," he said maliciously.

Ginny's eyes locked with Harry's, fear in her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly. "Harry!" she called out softly.

" _Sectumsempra!"_ Voldemort cried out.

"Nooooooooo!" Harry screamed as he saw the curse slam into Ginny. Forgetting the Dark Lord, Harry ran to Ginny's side, dropping down and taking her into his arms.

"I love you," she managed to say before she went still in his arms. Her unseeing eyes staring into his.

"Ginnnnnnnneeeeeeeyyyyy!" Harry screamed in anguish.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY! Wake up Harry. You're having a nightmare."

Harry bolted upright in bed, his heart pounding, his eyes looking around wildly.

He then saw Ginny looking at him with great concern. He crushed her to his body in an embrace harder than any Mrs Weasley had ever given anyone.

"Shhhh," she said tenderly as she rubbed his back gently. "It was just a nightmare," she reassured him.

It took Harry quite a while to calm down sufficiently to relax his hold on his wife. All the while, Ginny tenderly reassured him that everything was okay.

She took in his sweat covered body. "Why don't you go take a quick shower while I go make us some tea," she said softly with a sympathetic smile.

Harry nodded tiredly, knowing that neither of them would be getting back to sleep any time soon.

It didn't take him long to join his loving wife in the parlour where she was waiting for him, sitting on the couch with a pot of tea.

She patted the seat next to her as she gave him a loving smile. Harry joined her immediately and as he took a sip of his tea, she cuddled into his side.

Harry sighed as the calming effects of the tea and the warmth of Ginny's body filled him. "Will I ever stop having these nightmares?" he asked sadly.

"Some day, "Ginny reassured him. "It's been quite a while since you've had one."

"I hope you're right," Harry said softly.

Ginny eyed him mischievously. "When have I ever been wrong?" she teased.

Harry gave her a smirk. "Once that I can remember," he said cheekily.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.

Harry chuckled lightly. "It was the summer after the battle and we were trying to get George back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and you told him something about how if he didn't think he was up to it that Fred would have wanted him to sell out."

Ginny gave a light laugh, "Oh, that," she said humorously.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you just said that to get him all riled up," Harry replied, his eyes sparkling.

"You know me too well," Ginny replied.

They fell silent, each just sipping their tea and enjoying snuggling together. Slowly Harry's eyes began to drift shut. "I love you," he whispered sleepily. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome," she whispered. "And I love you too."

Ginny watched as Harry drifted off to sleep, cuddled up next to her on the couch. She gave a sad sigh, her heart hurting for her kind, noble, loving husband. Knowing that she was the only one who really knew just what it had cost him to defeat Tom.

She had vowed to herself right after they got back together to always be there for him through good or ill and she had no inclination to change her mind even after all these years.

She loved him, flaws and all and to her that's all that mattered.


	169. What Goes Around, Comes Around

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **What Goes Around, Comes Around**

Harry Potter arrived at the Burrow about one month after the final battle. That's not to say he hadn't visited in the intervening time, he had. The most prominent time was for Fred's funeral but he hadn't been staying there.

Things were finally settling down and he needed to place some distance between himself and everyone who was making demands on his time. He'd been staying at Hogwarts to help with the repairs; that was when he wasn't being dragged to the Ministry to help and consult there.

That was something he totally didn't understand. Yes, he'd defeated Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka The Dark Lord, aka He-Who-Must-Be-Named etc., etc., etc. but at seventeen he knew that he knew next to nothing about how the Ministry worked.

He was actually embarrassed by how most of the Ministry people treated him, hanging on his every word like he was a great sage or learned person, like Dumbledore had been.

The only ones who didn't were the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley. The rest were worse than Lavender Brown when she had been all over his mate, Ron during the time they had been going out together.

Thinking about Lavender made him wince and grow melancholy, remembering that she had died during the final battle.

Harry had even appealed to Kingsley but the large dark man had just given him a sympathetic smile, telling him "The rest of the department heads want you there and I have to appease them if I want to get anything accomplished at all."

Though Mrs Weasley had tried to insist that he come and stay at the Burrow, he had declined. His days were so long it usually wasn't till well past midnight before he could pack it in and try to get some sleep, so he opted for staying at Hogwarts so he could be up early to help with the repairs before he would be dragged off to the Ministry again.

Because of that fact, he and Ginny hadn't been able to have any time alone to discuss where they stood. He was fairly certain that Ginny was agreeable to getting back together but he didn't want to assume anything and more than anything he wanted to sit down and talk with her.

Mrs Weasley had insisted that all of her family return to the Burrow, even Ron, much to his chagrin, but he had told Harry that with how broken up the Weasley matriarch was because of Fred's death, he felt it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Harry didn't begrudge him that at all. In point of fact he was slightly envious. He wished he had a parent that would insist on his being somewhere.

That also meant that Ginny was forced to stay home, not even being allowed to come to Hogwarts to help with the clean up. With her being under age, Mrs Weasley was keeping a tight reign on her.

Though they had spent the night after the final battle cuddled together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, they hadn't had time to sit down and talk at all.

They had exchanged one brief note from each of them but that was all. Each had said how much they wanted to get together to talk but that was all. With the death of his beloved Hedwig, he didn't have an owl of his own and unfortunately Errol was no longer up for the long trip from the Burrow to Hogwarts and back. Plus all the surviving school owls were exhausted from constant use, being busy with contacting various people, from Ministry officials and trying to determine who would be returning to Hogwarts come September First.

So it was that late one June evening, well actually very early in the morning as it was past midnight again, that Harry found himself entering the kitchen of the Burrow.

The only one still up was Mrs Weasley who greeted him with one of her patented bone crunching hugs before she offered to make him something to eat. Seeing that he was famished, having missed dinner for the who knew what time, he gladly accepted her offer.

He gave a small smile as she whipped up some wonderful onion soup and fresh bread, remembering way back when he had showed up before his second year and she had fed him the exact same meal.

Once she had served him, she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down across the table from him and smiled.

"I'm so happy that you are finally here," she said happily.

"I'm glad to be here," Harry said sincerely between mouthfuls.

Mrs Weasley's smile then grew a little. "And I know someone else who will be glad to see you too," she teased lightly.

Harry couldn't help himself and blushed a very Weasley red, knowing just who she was referring to.

Harry forestalled saying anything by taking another bite of bread and a spoonful of soup. He really didn't want to discuss his relationship with Ginny with anyone else before he had a chance to talk with her about it.

Luckily he yawned mightily as he finished his late night meal and Mrs Weasley gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well off to bed with you. We'll have time to catch up in the morning. I've set up Bill's old room for you."

When Harry looked at her in surprise, having expected to be rooming with Ron like usual, she gave him a sad smile. "Ron's been bunking in with George, the poor dear. He hasn't been able to sleep well without someone in the room with him," she explained sadly.

Harry felt his heart squeeze at the mention of George. It reminded him of Fred's death and just how devastated the surviving Twin was.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Harry said tiredly as he headed up the stairs. He paused on the landing, staring at Ginny's door. So many emotions flooded through him, wishing that she would somehow know he was there and open the door just so he could get a glimpse of her before going to bed.

Unfortunately like most of his wishes, it went unanswered and when he heard Mrs Weasley begin to climb the stairs he ducked into Bill's room which was right across the hall from Ginny's.

He barely had the strength to strip down to his boxers before he climbed into bed, falling asleep immediately as his exhaustion over took him.

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He'd had such a wonderful dream about him and Ginny. It showed them together with a gaggle of kids around them, all a mix of red or black hair, some with green eyes some with brown. The thing that had struck him deepest was the feelings of love that permeated everything.

He glanced at his pocket watch, the one that Mr and Mrs Weasley had given to him on his seventeenth birthday. He saw it was quite late in the morning, though he wasn't really surprised, he had been exhausted and arrived quite late.

Figuring everyone else had been up for quite a while, he decided he'd catch a shower before heading down to the kitchen. As he rummaged through his clothes, he frowned as he took in the state of everything.

Though he had replaced all his cousins over-sized pieces, what he had now wasn't in any better shape. Everything was worn, frayed and tattered to some extent. Being on the run for nine months and then spending a month helping to rebuild Hogwarts had taken its toll on his wardrobe. With a sigh, he figured he'd need to do some clothes shopping soon.

Cleaned up, rested and wearing the best of his meagre wardrobe, Harry headed down stairs hoping to be able to spend some alone time with Ginny sometime during the day. He really wanted to talk things out with her and move forward in their relationship.

He was somewhat disappointed when he got to the kitchen and found Mrs Weasley by herself.

She gave him a smile, motioning him to sit at the table. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked pleasantly.

"Whatever you want to make," Harry replied, not being particularly picky. As hungry as he was, he'd have eaten just about anything.

Mrs Weasley began to fry the bacon and make some toast. As she worked, Harry noticed her smile become more sad and he figured she was thinking about Fred.

He wished there was something he could do or say that would make things better but he knew that there was nothing that would make any difference. Only time would lessen the pain but he knew that in one respect, it would never go away completely.

Before long the bacon was almost ready so Mrs Weasley started the eggs and by the time they were done so was the bacon. She plated everything up and placed it before Harry.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Harry said before tucking in.

The Weasley matriarch gave him a slightly exasperated look. "Really, Harry. You're as much a part of this family as anyone. Don't you think it's time to drop the Mrs Weasley and at least call me Molly."

Harry blushed lightly. "Okay, Mrs . . ." then he caught himself, blushing a bit more. "Okay Molly," he said, having a hard time meeting her eyes.

Molly gave a light chuckle. "It will become easier the more you say it," she said warmly.

Harry sighed, looking up at her. "I hope so," he said softly. He then gave a small laugh. "At least it should be easier than calling Professor McGonagall Minerva. She had me start calling her that while we were working on the castle."

Molly laughed at him. "Yes, that does take some getting used to. I remember how hard it was for me to do so after I graduated and began to work with the Order. All I can tell you is that it will become easier the more you say it. The same goes for using my name," she said good naturedly.

After he was done eating and had placed his dishes in the sink, he looked around hesitantly. "Where is . . . everyone?" he asked, catching himself, saying everyone instead of Ginny.

Molly gave him a knowing smile, causing Harry to blush once again. "Arthur and Percy are at the Ministry and everyone else went to Diagon Alley to help George check out the shop," Molly said, enunciating everyone.

"Oh," Harry said with a sad sigh. He really didn't want to head to Diagon Alley because he knew that people would be all over him if he appeared in public.

"I'll just take a walk then, that is if you don't need me to help with anything," he said.

"I'm fine. Go and enjoy yourself. I know how hard you've been working and you deserve a chance to relax," Molly said kindly.

Harry stepped out back, pausing to take in his surroundings. It was a perfect late June day. The temperature was warm without being oppressive, with a light breeze making it quite comfortable. The sky had just a smattering of fluffy white clouds breaking up the expanse of blue.

He headed off with no destination in mind, just wandering as the mood struck him. He headed first to the paddock where they played so many games of Quidditch in the past. His heart twinging as he though about his lost Firebolt. It had tumbled out of sight when Hagrid had made one of his desperate manoeuvrers the night he had left Privet Drive.

That made him remember Hedwig getting struck by a Killing curse the same night. With everything that had happened, he had never had time to come to terms with that, so he pushed on away from the paddock and the painful memories it was invoking.

He cut through the orchard, taking note that the apple trees were pretty much done flowering and the beginnings of the lush crop of fruit could be seen. He smiled at the memories of all the different things Molly had made with them. Apple pies and tarts, baked apples and ice cream and just munching on a crisp ripe flavourful apple. He couldn't wait till the crop began to come in.

He cut down through the back garden, smiling as he took in its unkempt appearance. He loved it so much more than the more formal gardens that he had tended for his aunt.

His smile became sad as he took in the vegetable garden. It wasn't nearly a quarter of what it normally was. With the Weasleys being in hiding and all that had happened with the battle and all, they just hadn't been able to plant things on time. Though there were some things that would ripen in time.

He then turned and headed down the path that led to the pond. While the Burrow was his favourite place to be, the pond was without a doubt his favourite place at the Burrow.

It was a place of peaceful serenity, a little oasis of nature that was unlike any place else. Though it could be a place filled with chaos when they were all down there swimming, at times like this when he was alone, it filed him with a sense of peace that he found nowhere else. The only thing that could have been better was if Ginny was with him.

He sat down in the shade of the large willow that grew near the edge of the pond, letting the sights and sounds fill him. There were several dragonflies dancing about, their colourful wings flashing in the sunlight. Nearby he heard the melodious sounds of birds singing along with the buzzing of insects flitting about.

As he relaxed his thoughts turned to Ginny and all he wanted to say to her. He so hoped that she still felt the same about him. It was the thought of her and the life they could have together that had gotten him through the tough times while he had been off hunting down the Horcruxes so he could finish Tom once and for all.

It was much later when he noticed the Sun had moved towards the horizon so when he checked his watch. It was getting on to dinner time so he headed back towards the Burrow, hoping that Ginny had returned.

His timing couldn't have been any better. Just as he stepped into the kitchen, the floo flared and out stepped Ron, followed closely by Ginny and then George.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he took in Ginny. She was smiling, saying something to George. Then her eyes turned and she saw him standing there. She gave him a smile but to Harry it seemed a little guarded and he couldn't help but wonder why. Did she have second thoughts about them? Had her feelings changed while he had been gone?

Their eyes locked and Ginny took several steps towards him. Just as it looked like she was going to say something, Molly called out to her. "Ginny dear, can you please come help me get dinner on the table."

Ginny gave him a small rueful smile. "Coming Mum," she called back, then with a sigh, she disappeared into the kitchen.

It wasn't much later when Molly called everyone in for dinner. Once again, Harry's eyes sought out Ginny. He was a bit disappointed that the seat next to her was occupied but fortunately the one across from her was open.

Harry was so taken with looking at her, he almost tripped over a chair as he made his way around the table to sit down. He saw Ginny's lips quiver as she fought to keep from laughing, though her eyes were filled with mirth.

People began to pass platters and Harry had a hard time concentrating, he only had eyes for Ginny. He was vaguely aware of putting food on his plate and passing the platters on.

He couldn't seem to help himself, he was so taken with looking at Ginny. Everything had been passed and Harry was setting down the last platter when he felt something slick and mushy on his elbow.

Glancing down, he noticed he had placed his elbow into the butter dish. His eyes darted about but thankfully no one seemed to have noticed. Then his eyes went to Ginny.

Ginny had tears running down her cheeks as she fought to keep from bursting out in laughter. He could see her eyes dancing merrily and there was a warmth there that he hadn't seen recently.

It was then that he knew that they'd be okay.

He hastily cleaned his elbow, glancing about to make sure no one else had noticed. He looked back at Ginny who was smiling widely at him

"All right there, Harry?" she said softly, her eyes filled with the memory of when she had done the same thing.

Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah, I am," he said warmly, his eyes speaking back to her, letting her know the he knew what she was thinking.

Harry felt himself relax. He and Ginny shared many glances and smiles as they ate. While he was aware of the rest of the family around him, in some respects it was almost as if he and Ginny were alone.

Though they had yet had the chance to talk, Harry was certain where their future lay. Smiling he mouthed "I love you."

Ginny smiled back at him, "I love you too," she mouthed back.

And all seemed right in the world.


	170. Brothers

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Brothers**

Harry Potter came into the Burrow's kitchen and smiled. His girlfriend Ginny Weasley was helping her mum prepare dinner.

She gave him a brilliant smile before she went back to stirring the pot she was tending on the stove.

Harry's smile grew as he took her in. There were several strands of her long fiery hair floating free from her ponytail and he had to fight the urge to go tuck them away.

It was then that Molly noticed him standing there. "Hi, Harry," she said warmly, giving him a knowing look as she saw him staring at her daughter.

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze. "Hi, Mrs Weasley," he replied shyly, slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at Ginny.

"Now, what did I tell you about calling me Mrs Weasley?" she chided softly.

"Sorry, Mrs We . . . Molly," Harry said sheepishly.

"The boys are all in the parlour, why don't you go join them," the Weasley matriarch said smiling warmly once again. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"All right," Harry replied, taking one last glance at Ginny. Truth be told he'd have rather stayed there where he could watch her.

With a sigh, her turned and headed into the parlour. He stopped right inside the doorway in surprise. When Molly had said the boys, he hadn't expected to see all of Ginny's brothers, well except Fred of course.

Just as Harry was considering backing out of the room, Bill looked up.

"Hey there Harry. Why don't you come on in and join us?" Ginny's eldest brother said with a smile, but to Harry there seemed to be something just a little predatory in his look.

At the sound of his name, everyone else's head turned in his direction. Again, though everyone was smiling there seemed to be something a little extra in their looks and that something didn't exactly give him a warm feeling.

As Harry went to sit down, he couldn't help but notice that the only available chair was situated in a most peculiar manner. It sat a little separated from the others but also centrally positioned with the others sitting in an arch facing the empty chair.

Though he kept his face rather stoic, inside he gave himself a chuckle. It appeared the Weasley brothers were about to give him their special talk about dating their sister.

Once seated Harry took a good look at each of the brothers. Bill still had that predatory smile on his face and looked like he was really enjoying himself.

Sitting next to him on the couch was Charlie. Harry had only met him briefly after the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts. With the chaos and turmoil that was running rampant, he hadn't really been able to get a good read on the man. All the Weasleys had been consumed with grief due to Fred's death. His face appeared much sterner, with a hint of a frown on his lips.

Next to him reclined in a chair was George. Of all the brothers he looked the most relaxed. Though he was still looking rather wan due to the death of his twin, Harry saw the first sign of a glimmer in his eyes since Fred's death. His lips also had the smallest of a trace of a grin.

To George's left sat Ron. Harry almost lost it when he looked at his mate. Ron's face was constantly in motion as various emotions played out across it. Everything from a small smile to a scowl along with an awkward look like he didn't know what to think were visible.

Sitting to his immediate left on the same couch was Percy. Of all the brothers he looked the most normal. Though when Harry looked closely he could see the subtle difference. Percy looked his normal serious, pompous self but just a little bit more so.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked casually.

It took all of Harry's willpower not to react. Bill's smile changed into a frown, while Charlie's deepened. George's lips quirked up a little more while his eyes sparkled just a bit.

Ron's perpetually changing face froze in one of shock, while Percy sat up straighter, something Harry had thought impossible and he became more serious than before.

It was Bill who broke the silence. "We want to have a little talk about the ground rules for dating Ginny," he growled lowly, garnering nods from the other brothers, except George.

"Oh, that," Harry said with a smile. "Don't worry, Ginny has already gone over them with me."

Charlie eyed him malevolently. "You'll find ours probably differ from hers," he snapped menacingly.

"How so?" Harry asked, keeping the small somewhat smug smile on his face.

"Why don't you tell us what Ginny said," Bill replied, his frown deepening.

"Sorry, that's privileged information," Harry replied smugly. When he saw the scowls on their faces he added, "I'd hate for Ginny to find out I divulged what she said. I'm sure you're all familiar with her famous Bat-bogey Hex?" When he saw all of them cringe he went on. "Well she's made a few little modifications to it. She can now produce them from other orifices and notice I said orifices as in plural. The effects are, shall we say More than what the original did," he said satisfactorily.

Harry's smile widened as he watched all the brothers grimace as they imagined the effects of Ginny's improved hex.

Harry saw Charlie give a shudder before he turned his attention back on him. "That being what it is, we feel that we still need to let you know what We find appropriate, or maybe I'll introduce you to a Dragon or two that I know."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Really, I think I'd enjoy that, after all I've already faced two of them."

Charlie huffed and looked at Harry scowling. His threat certainly didn't have the effect he thought it would. Whenever he'd mentioned dragons in the past, every one had paled and said they'd do anything he wanted.

Bill frowned, a thoughtful look on his face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning his attention back to Harry. Several times it looked like he was going to say something but every time he did, he stopped as if he didn't quite know what to say.

Harry glanced at Percy who was talking lowly to Ron, who had a bewildered look on his face and every so often he'd just shrug at his older brother.

Through it all, George just had an amused look on his face and he'd chuckle now and then, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what his brothers were doing.

"Look guys. I really appreciate what you're trying to do. I get it that you only have Ginny's best interests in mind, I really do, but you have to understand that I'd never do anything to hurt her or jeopardize our relationship. She means that much to me. Besides, after Tom, you guys don't scare me one bit," Harry said with a small smirk on his face.

"Tom?" Charlie asked, looking quite bewildered.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. You probably know him better as Voldemort," Harry explained.

Harry couldn't help but be satisfied with the effect what he had just said had on the Weasley brothers. They all had paled slightly and had worried looks on their faces.

He was about to say something more when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

Everyone's head snapped around and they found a very irate looking Ginny standing there.

The brothers all paled much more as they took in the blazing angry look they were receiving from their sister.

"Excuse me," Harry said with a grin. "I think it's best if I go and try to calm down my girlfriend before she hexes you all into oblivion."

He then rose and made his way over to Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into his body.

Ginny's look softened as she looked into Harry's eyes. "I can't believe they had the nerve to do that to you," she said softly, a small frown on her face.

Harry gave her a quick kiss. "They did it because they love you," he said placatingly.

Ginny sighed in acceptance and smiled at her boyfriend. "I know, but it's like they don't trust me to make my own decisions and can't take care of myself," she replied exasperatedly.

She then got a mischievous look on her face and after taking a quick glance at her brothers, she kissed Harry deeply. Prolonging the kiss until she heard Percy clear his throat and Ron groan deeply.

After she broke off the kiss, she looked at her brothers, raising one eyebrow in a challenging look, daring them to say anything.

"We get the picture," Bill said in defeat.

"Good," Ginny replied smugly. "But don't get the idea I've left you off the hook."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the scared looks on her brothers' faces.

"Oh, and by the way, dinner is ready," Ginny said as she took Harry's hand and led him into the kitchen.

Behind them they heard George break out in laughter, the first laugh they'd heard from him since Fred's death. They shared a smile, at least something good had come from the incident.

Ginny glanced at Harry who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You are just so amazing," Harry said softly, his eyes bright with admiration and love.

"And don't you forget it," Ginny replied, smiling at him.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he captured her lips.

Ginny gave herself over to Harry's kiss. "I love you too," she replied once she was able to speak again.


	171. Setting Things Straight

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Setting Things Straight**

Harry Potter looked across the Room of Requirement at his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and had to stifle his laugh. When Cho Chang had offered to take him up to the Ravenclaw common room, Ginny had jumped right in and said that Luna Lovegood would take him.

Right after she had said it, she had glanced across the room at him. Since he was watching her, their eyes met. She had blushed at being caught but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. He so hoped that once everything was over and they'd had a chance to calm down, that he and Ginny would get back together and eventually settle down and get married.

All he had to do was defeat the most powerful Dark Lord alive, piece of cake, right? Of course he had to find the last Horcrux, destroy it along with Riddle's familiar, Nagini who also happened to be a Horcrux before he could take care of killing the afore mentioned Dark Lord.

He gave her a wink before letting Luna lead him out of the Room of Requirement. He couldn't help but have a bit of a smug grin on his face because of Ginny's reaction. She had blushed even deeper and her smile had grown even wider.

Luna led him down several hidden staircases ending up on the fifth floor towards the west side of the castle.

"It's not far," Luna said softly as they exited onto the fifth floor corridor.

Harry just shrugged. Because of the Marauder's Map he knew generally where the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower lay, he'd just never had occasion to visit it before.

Luna was correct and Harry found himself standing outside the door to the Ravenclaw common room. He was surprised when instead of giving a password, Luna had to answer a question.

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the Egg?" the golden Eagle door knocker asked.

Luna rolled her eyes. "A circle has no beginning," she answered with a huff.

"You may enter," the Eagle intoned.

"You're beginning to repeat yourself," Luna chided the knocker. "You've asked me that question before."

"It was my impression that time was of the essence," the knocker replied with a shrug.

Harry blinked several times and shook his head, wondering if he'd really just seen a door knocker shrug.

"Yes, well that's no reason to cut corners," Luna said disapprovingly.

Harry vaguely heard the Eagle muttering something about cheeky students but was too far into the Ravenclaw common room to hear clearly.

It was a good thing he was wearing his Invisibility Cloak because as soon as they entered the room proper, one of the Carrows sprang from hiding and confronted Luna.

Harry quickly stunned them and after taking and snapping their wand, trussed them up and suspended them from the ceiling to keep them out of sight. He then went and studied the Diadem on Ravenclaw's statue.

He was shocked when he realized that he recognized it, having seen it in the Room of Hidden Things when he had hidden his Potions textbook.

By the time he and Luna returned to the Room of Requirement the majority of the occupants were gone. Luna said her goodbyes and headed off to join the others as the sounds of battle were coming closer to the building with each passing minute.

In fact the only remaining person was Ginny who looked at him expectantly.

"Find what you needed?" she inquired softly.

"Yeah. We need to leave the Room for a moment so I can recover the Diadem," Harry replied hesitantly. He was pretty sure that as soon as Ginny left the Room of Requirement that she'd try and sneak off to join the battle.

Sure enough as soon as they slipped out the door, Ginny began to head off. Harry quickly grabbed onto her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

This earned him a glare from his ex-girlfriend.

"Please stay. I could use your help," Harry pleaded.

Ginny's look softened but she still had a frown on her face and Harry was sure that she thought he was just saying that to keep her from joining the battle.

"It's been almost a year since I was in here and could really use another set of eyes to help," he explained, hoping to mollify her reaction.

"All right, Harry," Ginny replied contritely. Thinking that maybe she had misjudged him, at least slightly. She wouldn't put it past him to be thinking a little of both reasons.

As soon as the door had closed, Harry paced back and forth three times and he sighed in satisfaction when he reopened the door.

"This is the right place," he said to Ginny with a small smile. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her down the one aisle, heading for where he remembered seeing the Diadem when he had hidden his book, never noticing that the door stopped closing.

Though he started off fairly quickly, he soon slowed down, not sure exactly which way to go as they got further into the maze of pathways that led off in all directions.

He eventually ground to a halt, looking around with a puzzled expression. "It's around here somewhere," he muttered softly, mainly to himself but loud enough that Ginny heard.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked, hoping to be of help.

"I remember a Troll's leg," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Like this one?" Ginny asked, moving an old cloak that was partially draped over the leg.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smile. "See why I wanted you along," he said looking at her gratefully.

Ginny couldn't help but smile back, feeling much better about accompanying Harry now that she'd actually helped him out.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the aisle, pulling harder when he saw the large battered wardrobe where he had stuffed his book. Sitting on top was the bust of some unknown wizard wearing the Diadem that Harry had placed on its head.

"Here it is!" Harry exclaimed happily, picking Ginny up and spinning her around.

"Well isn't that touching," he heard drawled out behind him.

Setting Ginny down he looked over his shoulder and found Draco Malfoy sneering at him. Harry also noticed that Draco had his wand trained on him.

His eyes met Ginny's and she gave him a small nod, knowing that Harry's body blocked Malfoy's view of her. She slowly drew her wand and aimed it in Malfoy's direction. Of course Harry would need to move before she could cast any spells, but at least one of them was ready to fight back.

Once Harry saw Ginny was ready, he let go of her and slowly turned around to face his protagonist. He eyed Malfoy darkly. He was so close to having the Horcrux in his hand only to be interrupted by a bothersome git.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Over this way!" Malfoy called out.

Harry knew if they arrived he and Ginny would be out numbered. Usually he wouldn't have been all that concerned because he knew that the three Slytherins weren't a match for them under normal conditions but here trapped in the narrow confines of the pathway they were on, it was a totally different matter.

"Okay," came the dull response from one of Malfoy's sycophants, though Harry couldn't tell which one it was. It was followed by the sounds of things crashing to the ground accompanied by some low cursing.

Behind him he heard Ginny slowly counting down. "Three . . two . . . one. . ."

Harry dove to the side, not caring if he hit the piles of articles that had been hidden away over the centuries, though he managed to keep his eyes on Malfoy.

He felt more than heard Ginny's spell flash by. He cursed lowly as he watched the scene play out.

Malfoy was taken totally by surprise and in a panic he stumbled back, tripping on the Troll's leg at the end of the aisle, causing Ginny's Stunner to miss by a hairs width.

Malfoy managed to roll out of the way of Ginny's follow up spell, again just barely missing the Slytherin.

He heard Ginny curse as he climbed to his feet, pulling his wand as he did so.

"Grab the Diadem," he called back to her as he cast a shield to protect them from Malfoy's return Stunner.

Ginny didn't hesitate, knowing she was closer and Harry was between her and Malfoy.

"Got it," she replied as she grabbed it off the bust.

Harry cast a Blasting curse at the pile of stuff Malfoy was hiding behind and he grinned in satisfaction when he heard the boy cry out in pain as he stumbled further down the aisle he was in.

This made Harry much happier as the Slytherin had rolled away from the direction they needed to go to get out of there.

"Watch for Malfoy," Harry said to Ginny. He was fairly certain that she would have but he didn't want to take any chances while they were under duress.

"Got it," Ginny replied, at first slightly annoyed with Harry but then she figured it out and she understood why he had done so.

The pair hurried down the aisle, pausing only for a brief moment while Harry made sure that Malfoy wasn't laying in wait for them. Seeing the coast was clear, they charged past and made their way towards the exit.

They had made it halfway to the door when suddenly a spell came flying at them from the front and to the right.

Harry deftly cast a shield, not wanting to dodge and maybe let the spell strike Ginny who was close behind him. He quickly cast another blasting curse in the direction the spell had come from.

They heard someone yelp but it was more in surprise of how close the spell had come rather than of someone being hit.

Just then another spell came flying in their direction, this one from the front and to the left.

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed as he hunched down behind a couple of trunks stacked one on top of the other.

Ginny came up right behind him, also hunkering down.

Harry glanced back over her shoulder to see if Malfoy had managed to catch up yet.

"We can't stay here. We'll be surrounded," he said intensely to Ginny.

Ginny nodded in understanding. While Crabbe and Goyle weren't the brightest torches in the school, they had improved their spell casting under the tutelage of the Carrows.

Harry sent off a couple of more blasting curses in the directions of Crabbe and Goyle, this time hearing someone cry out in pain.

"So you want to play rough," they heard someone cry. " _Igneum diabolius!"_ they heard the person yell.

"Shite!" Harry yelled, his eyes widening in fear.

"What?" Ginny asked, never seeing Harry react in fear before.

"Fiendfyre!" Harry exclaimed worriedly.

They heard the spell yelled out a couple of more times and Harry shook his head. It wasn't bad enough the person had unleashed the Cursed Fire, they had sent it in several directions.

"What the Hell are you doing!" they heard Malfoy scream.

"Taking care of Potter," Crabbe called back smugly.

"In case you didn't notice, we're in here too!" Malfoy replied in terror.

"Oh," was the dull reply they heard.

All around them, Harry and Ginny saw the deadly cursed fire spreading. It took the form of many large and deadly magical beasts, and though it wasn't sentient, it was unrelenting and it spread quickly, devouring all before it.

Harry's eyes darted around quickly and Ginny saw them light up. He darted forward, grabbing two ancient brooms from a barrel. He threw one to Ginny, shouting "Go!" when he saw her grab it.

Ginny didn't need to be told twice and she mounted the broom, pushing off hard as soon as she was on. The broom slowly staggered into the air and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

It was short lived as she noticed Harry throwing his broom away after it failed to fly. He grabbed another but had the same result.

Ginny began to circle back though she didn't know what she'd do. She knew that there was no way the broom she was on would carry them both.

From her position in the air she could see the Fiendfyre closing in and as she looked around she saw that the room was almost totally encircled by fire.

She looked back at Harry, her heart in her throat as he tossed away yet another useless broom. Finally when there were only two left, he mounted one and pushed off.

She breathed a sigh of relief when it responded and flew.

Harry shot her a disapproving look when he saw her still there but Ginny didn't care. She wasn't going to leave him behind, no matter if it put her own life in danger. She'd have figured something out to save him if it was the last thing she ever did.

They were just about to the door when they heard a scream behind them.

"Help me!" Malfoy yelled in a panic.

Ginny saw Harry sigh and turn back. "Harry!" she screamed in frustration.

Harry just gave her a shrug. He had to try. It was who he was and it didn't matter if it was Malfoy, the one who had tormented him the most here at Hogwarts.

Ginny watched after taking a look around, almost the whole room was now engulfed in flames.

She shuddered when she heard one scream followed shortly by another as Crabbe and Goyle were caught by the Fiendfyre. Though she wasn't really sorry they were dead, she couldn't imagine dying a more horrible death than being burned alive.

Ginny saw Harry urging all the speed he could from his ancient broom. He was only about ten feet from Malfoy who had climbed up on a tall tower of all sorts of junk. He was looking imploringly at Harry who was stretching his hand out towards the Slytherin.

Then just before Harry got there, the stack that Malfoy was on top of collapsed in a fiery ball of flames, his last scream drowned out by the sound of the explosion.

Ginny almost panicked as the flames leaped dangerously close to Harry but he managed to roll out of the way and head back towards her. She turned as he came past and they dove for the doorway.

She was surprised to see Harry pull his wand and begin to cast several spells. It wasn't until she crashed full speed into the far wall that she figured out he had cast some cushioning charms to prevent them from getting injured.

As it was they hit pretty hard, falling to the floor, the bristles of their broom smoking ominously.

As she rose, Ginny patted her robes and panicked. The Diadem was missing. She turned to Harry, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

When Harry looked at her in concern, she managed to choke out, "I lost the Diadem. I either dropped it or forgot to hang on to it when I mounted my broom," she sobbed.

Harry took her into an embrace. "Shhh," he whispered comfortingly into her ear. "It's okay."

"But . . ." Ginny said, trying to explain.

Harry silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. "Fiendfyre is one of the few things that can destroy a Horcrux," he said softly. "It's gone and that's all that matters. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Ginny sagged into Harry's embrace, totally drained by what they had gone through. It took her several minutes to pull herself back together and she marvelled at how attentive and supportive Harry was.

She felt like he was treating her as if she was the most important thing in his life and in that moment she realized that she was. It's one thing to hope and dream of having that kind of relationship and it struck her deeply that she did have that with him.

Slowly she pulled back and took a good look at him. She ended up laughing as she took him in. He was coated with soot and ash and the edges of his clothing was scorched in many places. She realized she must look exactly like he did.

Harry first looked at her in concern but then smiled when he realized she was okay. Then in a move that surprised her, Harry crushed his lips to hers, kissing her for all he was worth.

It only took Ginny half a second before she was returning his kiss with equal fervour. She revelled in having him in her arms again, kissing him after so long apart.

Neither knew how long they remained locked together and neither cared. It was enough just to know that at that moment, both were still alive and they were together.

Harry sighed and gave Ginny a small soft warm smile. His eyes glanced at the door to the Room of Requirement.

"I know there is no way I can convince you to stay safe, even if I was sure the Room was still functional," he said wryly.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk back at him, glad he understood her position. "You got that right," she said smugly.

Harry sighed again, but it was a contented and accepting sigh. He reached out and ran a hand down through her hair. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly, his eyes alight with his love.

"I think you've fried your brain," Ginny replied humorously, knowing she had to look a complete mess.

Harry's smile widened. "Maybe, but all I know is I love you and once this is all over I'm going to drag you off and marry you, settle down and raise as many children as you'll give me."

Ginny tried to frown but the corners of her mouth gave her away. "If you think that's an acceptable proposal, you've got another thing coming," she said sternly.

"No, I know I'll have to propose properly sometime later, but I thought you should know what I have planned," Harry replied with a grin.

"Okay, then," Ginny said, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "As long as we've got that straight."

Then she did smile, "Oh, and by the way, I love you too."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, we've got a Dark Lord to take care of," he said confidently.

Ginny smiled and leaned into his side, somehow knowing that things were going to work out and she'd have the life she'd dreamed of with Harry.


	172. Dean Thomas is a Git: The Prequel

**2**

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Dean Thomas is a Git: The Prequel**

Harry Potter knew exactly when he had assigned his dorm-mate Dean Thomas his nickname of "The Git".

It had been when they were boarding the Hogwarts Express at the end of the previous year. His best mate, Ron had made a comment about Ginny's boyfriend, Michael Corner and she had informed him they had broken up.

Ron had said the he hoped she'd pick someone better the next time and Ginny had responded with a smirk, saying she had chosen Dean Thomas.

Harry had been surprised by his reaction. He hadn't really giving the youngest Weasley all that much thought as a romantic interest but hearing that she was going to be dating Dean had stirred something within him. It was then that he realized that he had feelings for her.

When he was finally allowed to go to the Burrow that summer he had gone out of his way to make sure Ginny was included in everything that they did. He was pleased with how she had responded and they'd become much better friends, even spending time alone together when Ron and Hermione were off doing who knew what.

Not that Harry minded in the least as it helped him and Ginny grow closer. Though he didn't express his feelings to her as he didn't want to jeopardize their growing friendship.

Unfortunately because of that he had totally forgotten her mentioning that she had chosen "The Git" as her new boyfriend and it wasn't until they boarded the Express to return to Hogwarts that Ginny mentioned she was going to go sit with "The Git" that the fact was driven home.

With Hermione and Ron off to the Prefect's meeting, Harry had wandered aimlessly down the corridor until he found a empty compartment where he sat alone, morosely thinking about the opportunity he had squandered that summer to tell Ginny how he felt.

It was a very withdrawn and sullen Harry that his two best friends found when they finally joined him.

Hermione had tried to ask him what was the matter but he just brushed her off, replying, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Of course Ron and Hermione could see that he wasn't fine but knew there was no way that they'd be able to get anything out of him with the mood he was in.

It wasn't until Ron had asked "Where's Ginny?" that Hermione got her first clue.

Harry had scowled and replied "She went off to sit with . . .Thomas." He had almost said "The Git" but caught himself in time.

Of course this had set Ron off and it prevented Harry from seeing the thoughtful look on Hermione's face. She finally had an inkling of what had caused Harry's surly mood. She had noticed how much attention Harry had paid to the youngest Weasley over the summer and realized that he was finally seeing her for the wonderful young woman she was becoming.

The first month of the term hadn't seen any improvement in Harry's attitude, in fact it had only gotten worse. So much so that Hermione was becoming quite concerned for her friend.

He was barely eating anything and most of the weight he had put on over the summer eating Molly Weasley's fabulous cooking was gone. He looked worse than he did when he arrived at the Burrow after staying with his relatives.

He also had dark bags under his eyes and she knew he wasn't sleeping well. On top of that his already average grades were slipping, even in DADA where he had always excelled.

The only time he seemed like his old self was when he was flying and thankfully he had been named the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team so he got to do that fairly often.

Not that it was a panacea, Quidditch practice meant he had to spend time in Ginny's vicinity, something he had begun to avoid. At least "The Git" wasn't around, something that Harry was extremely grateful for.

At least so far they hadn't been overly obvious in their relationship in the common room. At most holding hands, cuddling on the couch and exchanging a chaste good night kiss. Harry knew they were probably snogging more intensely but they did so out of sight, much to his relief.

Hermione also noticed that Harry had begun to leave whenever Ginny and Dean were together in the common room. Quickly exiting through the portrait hole or if it was after curfew, he'd head up to his dorm.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who had noticed. Ginny had come to her one evening to talk about Harry. She was quite upset and wanted to know if Hermione knew why Harry was avoiding her.

Hermione had her suspicions but didn't feel it was her place to tell Ginny the reason why she thought Harry might be avoiding her. All she said was "You need to talk to Harry."

Ginny had huffed, "I would if he would stay in the same room I was in for more than two seconds!"

Hermione almost broke at that point but she knew that Harry would never forgive her if she told Ginny what she suspected. It hurt to see two of the people she cared about the most being at such odds but she knew it wasn't her place to get involved.

Things came to a head a couple of weeks later. Ginny had finally had enough and planned to confront Harry after Quidditch practice. She knew he usually stayed late, straightening up the locker rooms and making sure everything was put away.

Thankfully because of how Harry had been acting, Ron didn't hang around to spend time with his best mate. Plus he was usually famished after practice and nothing was more important to her brother than stuffing his face.

Ginny waited outside the changing rooms until she was sure no one would be coming back and interrupt them. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and entered the locker room.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said forcefully.

Harry had his back turned and when he heard her, he spun around in surprise.

Ginny saw something fleeting flash across his face before he schooled himself. His face now a stony mask, he said "What do you want, Ginny?"

Ginny actually recoiled from the coldness in his voice. Then her anger began to rise. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked hotly.

When she saw the look on his face, she knew what he was going to say so she cut him off. "Don't try and deny it!" she said angrily.

When his mouth slammed shut and by the look on his face, she knew she was right. He had been avoiding her.

"Why, Harry? Why?" she asked, her eyes blazing.

She watched as Harry just stared at her but she could tell he was thinking furiously. His continued silence just further infuriated her.

Knowing that getting angry wouldn't help to get him to open up to her, she took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

Changing tactics, she asked softly "I thought we had become such good friends over the summer?"

She was surprised at the reaction her question garnered. Harry's shoulder's sagged and he got a sad look on his face. "I thought so too," he whispered so softly that Ginny barely heard him.

Though she was sure what he had said, she wanted him to say it louder. "What was that?" she inquired.

Unfortunately it didn't get the result she was looking for. Harry's face once more took on a harder look. "Nothing," he said with a frown.

"Harry!" she implored. "Talk to me!", she added, her voice filled with anguish.

Though he remained silent, she saw the look of sadness that filled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?" she asked, tears of frustration beginning to leak out of her eyes.

She saw the look of sadness intensify. "For that I'm truly sorry," he said softly and from the pain she heard in his voice she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Please, Harry. Tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know what is causing this," she implored softly.

"You can't fix it," Harry snapped back at her.

"Harry! Please! Tell me something, anything," she cried in frustration.

Harry just stared at her for several long moments, his look of sadness growing with each passing one. "I can't," he finally said forlornly.

Ginny looked at him beseechingly, her eyes filled with her anguish.

"Please, Ginny. Please for the sake of God, just drop it," Harry cried softly, his eyes mirroring her own.

Ginny realized that he was hurting just as much as she was but she didn't understand why.

"Harry," she cried softly, taking a step towards him. She was surprised when his eyes widened in fear and he took a step backwards away from her.

Ginny stopped in shock. She couldn't understand the look of fear in his eyes. Her mind was in turmoil as she tried to think of anything that could cause such a reaction but she came up with nothing.

When she stopped she saw the look of fear lessen but not leave him completely. She was also shocked to see tears forming at the corner of his eyes. This totally confused her. She'd never seen Harry cry, never. He got angry and moody but he had never shown any vulnerability and he did look extremely vulnerable at the moment.

"Please Harry," she entreated softly.

She saw him sag even more, his eyes closing as his tears began to fall freely.

"I'm begging you, please just leave it," he cried heartbreakingly. He then spun around so he was no longer facing her, his whole body shaking as he sobbed silently.

Ginny sighed in defeat, her heart breaking not only for how broken Harry seemed but for the friendship she had somehow lost. She was crying just as much as Harry was. She wished she knew what was wrong but it didn't look like she was going to find out, if anything she was making the situation worse.

"All right, Harry," she said softly. "I'll leave you alone. Someday I hope you'll be able to tell me what's going on."

When Harry didn't respond she turned and left. She was totally confused and her heart hurt worse than ever. She stopped just outside the massive doors to the castle to try and pull herself together.

It took quite a while as she kept replaying her talk with Harry over and over in her mind. As much as she thought about it, it brought her no insights. Something had happened between her and Harry but she had no idea what it was.

She slowly made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Never before had it seemed so far. She was totally drained both physically and emotionally.

She had just dragged herself thought the portrait hole when Dean was on her immediately. "Where have you been?" he asked irritably.

"Not now, Dean," she said tiredly.

Dean scowled and was about to retort when he saw the way Ginny looked. "Are you okay?" he asked with a small frown.

Ginny just gave him a half-hearted shrug. Right at the moment she didn't really know how she felt, her emotions were much too chaotic.

Deans frown deepened. "If someone had upset or bothered you, I want you to tell me," he said tensely.

Ginny sighed. "It doesn't concern you," she said firmly.

Dean backed down. "Why don't you come sit down on the couch with me," he said conciliatorily.

"Not tonight. I'm totally knackered. I'll see you in the morning," Ginny replied exhaustedly.

She then headed off towards the stairs to the girl's dorms, not even noticing that Dean had tried to kiss her.

As she approached the stairs she saw Hermione looking at her. She sighed and figured that the bushy-haired girl would be coming up to see her soon. Though she wasn't sure she was up for it, she figured maybe it was best to get the talk out of the way as soon as possible.

Sure enough, she had just finished getting change for bed when Hermione entered her dorm. She took one look at Ginny and sighed sadly.

"I take it you talked to Harry?" she asked, trying to sound hopeful.

Ginny just nodded forlornly.

Hermione's face fell and she came over and sat down next to Ginny. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked sympathetically.

Ginny slowly and sadly recounted her talk with Harry, surprising herself at how dispassionately she was able to speak. Then again, she knew she was emotionally drained and it was somewhat to be expected.

Hermione listened without interrupting. When Ginny was done, she gave her a sad smile.

Ginny looked at her. "Any words of advice or insights you can give me?"

Hermione gave her a wan smile as she chuckled lowly. "All I can say is you Weasleys are a thick lot." She then patted Ginny on her arm before she stood and left a puzzled Ginny staring after her as she left.

Ginny lay down but sleep wouldn't come. She kept thinking about what Hermione had said. At first it didn't make any sense but then it struck her. Thick Weasleys, like in Ron being thick headed about his feelings for Hermione.

That led from one thing to another and it floored her in its implication. Harry liked her. No, from his reaction, he more than liked her. In fact fancy was probably too light of a term to use.

She lay there gobsmacked, going over every little thing Harry had done and finally seeing them for what they really were. She lay there for many hours pondering what she had finally figured out till exhaustion finally over took her and she fell into a restless sleep.

Hermione returned to the common room deciding that she'd wait for Harry to return so she could see if she could coerce his side of the story from him.

As it grew later and all the other students drifted off to their dorms for the night, Hermione started to get worried. Finally she was the only one left, Ron having begged off a few minutes ago to head to bed.

Hermione awoke with a groan and she sat up and stretched out the kinks from her aching body. She had fallen asleep waiting for Harry to return. Since she was a light sleeper, she knew he hadn't returned and that worried her greatly.

She hurried up to her dorm to change and get ready for the day. As happen-stance would have it, she, Ron and Ginny descended into the Common room at the same time.

When Ginny saw Ron and Hermione without Harry she looked at her bushy-haired friend questioningly.

Hermione just gave her a little shrug, letting her know that she had no idea where Harry was.

Dean joined them a few moments later. He went over to Ginny and attempted to give her a kiss, but at the last moment Ginny turned her head and took it on her cheek.

Dean frowned but didn't say anything, he could see how tired Ginny looked, though he vowed to himself to talk to her about it later.

It was a very subdued group who headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered Hermione and Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table looking for Harry but he wasn't there.

In fact he didn't turn up at lunch or dinner and wasn't in any of his classes that day.

While Hermione and Ron were concerned, Ginny was beside herself with worry. She really wished that she hadn't left Harry while he was in the state he had been.

It was late that evening, right before curfew when Ginny, Ron and Hermione heard the portrait hole open.

Ginny sighed in relief when she saw it was Harry. Though she was extremely concerned with how he looked. He looked so much worse than before. It was exacerbated by the fact that his clothes were all rumpled and it looked like he hadn't slept at all.

She cringed when Hermione stood up and looked at him indignantly. "Where have you been?" she yelled angrily.

Before Harry could reply the portrait hole opened once again, admitting their Head-of-House, Professor McGonagall. She took a quick glance around before she focused on Harry. "Mr Potter, come with me," she said sternly.

Harry gave a sad sigh and as he turned to follow McGonagall his eyes locked with Ginny's.

Ginny winced at the pain she saw in his eyes. She gave him a small encouraging smile which he actually returned, though wanly.

As soon as he had disappeared Ginny rounded on Hermione. "What the hell were you doing?" she cried hotly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked defensively.

"Godric, Hermione, he's been missing since yesterday and instead of trying to find out why you yell at him asking where's he been. Some friend that is." Ginny said, her eyes blazing with anger.

For a moment Hermione looked affronted by Ginny's accusation but then she sat down hard and looked contrite. "I'm sorry. I know I over reacted but I was just so worried and . . . and," she then buried her face in her hands.

Ginny's look softened. "I understand but you can't jump all over him. Can't you see the state he's in? Do you want to drive him away or make things worse?"

Hermione lifted her head and looked at the younger girl. "Of course not," she said quietly. "I – I just . . . can't help myself sometimes."

Ginny sighed softly. "If you can't control yourself, maybe it would be better if you weren't here when Harry gets back. Wait till the morning before you talk to him, you know, give yourself some time before you see him."

Ron, who had been quiet the whole time, just watching his sister and friend, said with a scowl, "Don't tell Hermione what to do."

Ginny glared at him but it was Hermione who spoke. "Shut up, Ron. What Ginny said is actually very good advice."

Ron looked at her in shock, not expecting her to snap at him when he had come to her defence. "Well, excuse me!" he said indignantly. He then got up, glared at both of them and headed off to his dorm.

Just after he disappeared out of sight the portrait hole opened and Harry came back in. He paused for a moment before he headed over to where Hermione and Ginny sat.

"What did McGonagall have to say," Hermione said with a small grimace.

Harry gave an offhanded shrug. "I got a weeks detention," he said evenly.

When it looked like Hermione was going to protest, Ginny caught her eye and gave a small shake of her head, stopping Hermione in her tracks.

She then looked at Harry. "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "I've been better, but I'll survive," he replied softly.

"I'm so sorry, for . . . you know," Ginny said sadly. "I just want my friend back."

Ginny saw the pain come back into his eyes.

"I'll try Ginny, that's all I can promise for right now," he said dolefully.

"That's all I'm asking," she said sadly.

Harry gave her a small nod. "Well, If you'll excuse me, I'm really tired. I'll see both later." He then headed off to bed.

Ginny watched him go, tears once more threatening to fall.

Hermione watched her closely. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" she asked softly.

Ginny looked at her and nodded sadly.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I don't know," Ginny replied sorrowfully.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm going to head to bed too. Are you coming?"

Ginny sighed, her face a mask of indecision. "In a bit," she said lowly. "I need to think about things."

Hermione nodded, not envying the younger girl at all. "See you in the morning," she said before she left Ginny alone.

Ginny sat there for quite a while, trying to figure out what to do. She knew what her heart wanted but she didn't know how to do it without hurting someone. Feeling drained and not coming up with any answers, she headed off to bed, hoping that the morning would bring her some kind of answer.


	173. A Day In Hogsmeade

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **A Day In Hogsmeade**

Harry Potter paced back and forth in the parlour at Grimmauld Place, glancing nervously at the clock every time he passed the fireplace. He swore that the clock sitting on the mantle had to be broken as it seemed to be moving with incredible slowness.

Of course it was only his perception. Today was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and he had plans to meet his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and spend the day with her.

Harry had almost returned to school to be with her but Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic begged Harry to take a job as an Auror as the department had been severely depleted during the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters

Harry found it a bit strange as it was Ginny who finally made him take the Auror's job. Though she had wanted him to return to school with her, she also understood that the Wizarding World needed to be protected and who better to fill that role than Harry. The Wizarding population also needed to know that they were going to be safe after all the uncertainty that the war had brought.

Harry had teased her about being noble, something that she always teased him about. Ginny had taken it good-naturedly but did prank him later for saying it.

Harry glanced once more at the clock and groaned. It was only quarter past eight and he couldn't meet Ginny until ten when the students were allowed to leave the school for Hogsmeade.

Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall finishing her breakfast. Glancing at the clock she moaned out lowly. She was sure that it had stopped working as the hands didn't appear to have moved since the last time she had glanced at it.

Across from her, Hermione Granger gave a low chuckle at her friends impatience, earning her a glare.

"Relax Ginny. You'll see Harry soon enough," she said with a smirk.

Ginny continued to glare at her bushy-haired friend for a moment before her shoulder's sagged and she sighed deeply.

"I just want to see him again. It feels like it's been forever since I seen him," Ginny whinged.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at Ginny. "It's only been five weeks, that's hardly forever," she teased lightly.

"It's only because Ron isn't coming that you're not acting the same," Ginny countered.

Hermione blushed, knowing what Ginny had said was true. Ron had written her saying that since he was helping George get the shop ready to reopen that he needed to work unless she insisted that he come to see her.

Though she was disappointed she thought it was more important for Ron to help George because he was finally doing something instead of just hiding in his room. He'd been so depressed over the summer due to the death of his twin, Fred and the fact he was finally doing something was a good reason for her boyfriend to miss seeing her. There would be other Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch games where they'd be together.

Ginny saw Hermione's sad face and felt bad. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione gave her a wan smile. "It's okay Ginny. I understand why he chose not to be here and I think it's important for him to help George."

"I know," Ginny replied. "But I still shouldn't have brought it up. I know you miss him just as much as I miss Harry."

Hermione's smile brightened a little. "Thanks but it isn't the end of the world. We'll see each other soon."

She then sighed and got up. "I'm going to head to the library. Say hello to Harry for me and I'll see you when you get back."

Ginny watched her friend disappear out through the doors to the hall before she glanced at the clock again. She groaned lowly, only five minutes had passed since she had last looked at it.

Deciding she needed to do something to pass some time, she rose and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. She glanced at what she was wearing and though it looked very nice, she wondered if it was what she really wanted to wear when she saw Harry.

She gave a small laugh. Even if she ended up deciding to wear what she had on, it would at least kill some time before she could leave for Hogsmeade.

Harry glanced at the clock and even though it was still twenty minutes till ten he decided that he'd waited long enough.

"Kreacher!," he called out.

When the ancient elf appeared before him he said, "I'm leaving now. I might as well spend the time walking from Hogsmeade to the gates rather than pacing back and forth here."

"Kreacher hopes that Master Harry has a good time with Miss Weasley, and please tell her that Kreacher misses her," the elf said with a smile.

Harry smiled at his house elf. "Thank you, Kreacher and I'll definitely tell Ginny that you miss her."

After Kreacher left Harry gave a small chuckle. Kreacher sure had changed since he had given the elf the locket that Regulus had substituted for the one Tom had made the Horcrux out of. After Harry had moved in Kreacher had returned to take care of the Black home and done a stellar job of cleaning and fixing it up.

Though he grumbled a bit about Harry changing the dark décor he had done it and seemed quite proud of the job he had done. Grimmauld Place had regained much of its previous splendour even if the colour scheme had changed.

Harry considered his two options for getting to Hogsmeade. He could with use the Floo or Apparate. Of the two, he preferred to Apparate. Using the Floo always left him feeling a bit disoriented because of the sensation of spinning that he felt. Because of that he usually ended up on his arse after exiting the floo.

That left Apparating and though he found that a bit disorienting, it wasn't near as bad as using the floo. In fact if it wasn't for the whole being squeezed through a tube sensation he might actually enjoy it.

He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the front door where he paused on the stoop to Apparate away. He reappeared at the Hogsmeade Station, knowing that it would most likely be deserted. From there he walked to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Ginny's dorm-mate, Julie Parkes walked into the Seventh Year Girls dorm and stopped dead, her eyes wide. She then burst out laughing, causing Ginny to spin around and look at her.

"What?" she asked with a frown in annoyance.

Julie just waved her hand in the direction of Ginny's bed that was buried under a small mountain of clothing. Virtually everything that Ginny had to wear was laying there.

Ginny smiled sheepishly at her dorm-mate. "I had some time to kill so I came back to make sure I was wearing the right outfit," she explained.

Julie came over to Ginny's bed and stared enviously at what she saw. "Where did you get all these clothes?" she sighed covetously.

Ginny blushed slightly. "Harry took me shopping for my birthday," she said embarrassingly.

Julie's eyes widened in shock. "How bloody much did he spend on you?"

Ginny winced. "Ah, 500 Galleons," she said hesitantly.

Julie sighed dreamily. "Wow," she breathed out lowly. She then turned to Ginny and gave her a cheeky smile. "Could you lend me your boyfriend for an afternoon?" she asked. "I know you'll never give him up but I wouldn't mind borrowing him for a while."

"Go find your own Wizard," growled Ginny playfully.

Julie huffed sadly, though Ginny could tell she was just acting. "Not all of us are as lucky as you to have already met our dream Wizard," she replied with a pout.

Ginny laughed at her friend. "Help me pick out an outfit that will drive Harry wild and I'll let you borrow some of my clothes so you can find your own Wizard," she said with a grin.

Julie suddenly became all business like. "Okay, strip down and let me see what we're working with," she directed Ginny.

Ginny pulled off her jumper and unbuttoned her jeans, removing them too.

"This won't do," Julie said with a frown.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"This!" she said, waving her hand at what Ginny was wearing, a rather tame beige bra and knickers set. "This just won't do at all if you want to drive Harry wild."

"Julie! What makes you think Harry is going to see what I'm wearing underneath my clothes," Ginny said wide-eyed.

"Well, you said you wanted to wear an outfit that would drive Harry wild and even if he doesn't get to see what lingerie you're wearing, if you wear the right thing you'll feel sexier and he'll definitely pick up on that," Julie said authoritatively.

Ginny could see the sense in that so she figured she go along with her friends recommendation.

Julie was at the bed, going through the piles of clothing. "Okay, where's the good stuff," she said with a frown.

"G-good stuff?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, come on. I know you're holding out on me. If you spent 500 Galleons you must have gotten something better than these things," she said holding up several pairs of plain bras and knickers.

Ginny blushed but went over and opened up her trunk, removing an old robe from the bottom.

Julie was looking over her shoulder and her eyes lit up with glee. "Now you're talking," she said, reaching in and pulling out several sets of fine lingerie. She glanced sideways at Ginny with a smirk, holding up one particular set.

"Here, put these on," she ordered, handing Ginny a beautiful set of emerald green silk lace lingerie.

As Ginny started to change, Julie said "Stockings?"

Ginny gave her a questioning look. "I take it you want me to put on the garter belt then?" she asked appraisingly.

"You bet cha," her fellow Gryffindor said with a smirk. "Now where are your stockings?" she demanded again.

"Wardrobe, second drawer," Ginny replied as she began to change. She slipped off what she was wearing and smiled as she put on the silk undergarments. The slick cool feeling of the silk as it slid over her skin gave her goose flesh.

They fit snugly without being tight. It felt as if someone was gently holding onto her most feminine parts. Glancing in the mirror she saw the silk covering her almost as a second layer of skin and she couldn't believe how her nipples were standing up. Her only thought was of how much Harry was going to love the effects of what she was wearing.

Julie returned with a pair of stockings, she had a dreamy look on her face as she gently rubbed them between the thumb and forefinger of her one hand. "I can't believe that you have real silk stockings," she said enviously.

Ginny blushed, remembering when Harry had helped her pick them out, saying he liked the feel of the real silk over the nylon ones.

Julia handed her the pair she had picked out. They were sheer ivory that actually gave her legs just a bit more colour than her own creamy white skin.

Once she had them on, Julia had her stand and do a quick pirouette. "You look fabulous," she said, smiling in approval.

She then handed Ginny a dark gold skirt. When Ginny raised an eyebrow, Julia just smiled and said, "You definitely want Harry to see your legs now that we've dressed them up so nicely."

Ginny decided not to fight Julie on wearing the skirt. Normally she was a jeans kind of girl but wearing the silk made her feel much more feminine than normal. Not only feminine but also sexy as hell.

Her dorm-mate then chose a cobalt jumper that was made of a thin material and had a slightly plunging neckline, showing off quite a bit more cleavage than she was used to.

Once again she decided to go with Julie's choice. It further enhanced the sexy feeling she had and she found she liked it.

Julie handed her a pair of matching cobalt flats to wear as she was going to be doing a lot of walking.

"You'd look killer in a pair of heels," Julie said. "But I won't subject you to that. You'd curse me when you got back," she added with a laugh.

Ginny thought she was ready but Julie gently forced Ginny over to her dressing table. "Sit," she commanded.

Ginny frowned. "Harry doesn't think I need any make-up," she complained.

"Don't worry, he won't even know you're wearing any. We're just going to add a few little highlights to enhance your own natural beauty. You'll look like yourself but more so," Julie countered as she began to subtly apply some eye shadow. She added just a hint of blush to Ginny cheeks, so light that it didn't even fade her freckles in the slightest.

By the time she was done, Ginny just stared at herself in the mirror in awe. Julie had been right. It didn't look like she was wearing any make-up but there was definitely a difference in how she looked.

"Just one more thing and you're ready," Julie said with satisfaction.

When Ginny looked at her in surprise, Julie handed her a dark blue Weird Sisters jacket. "Can't have you getting so cold that you would have to call your day short," she said humorously.

After Ginny had slipped the jacket on, Julie zipped it up about half way, leaving enough of her jumper and her cleavage showing enticingly.

"There, now you're ready," Julie said with a smile.

Ginny took one last look in the mirror. She found it a little strange. She saw herself looking back but it was a Ginny Weasley that she hadn't seen before, though she liked what she saw and was sure that Harry would too.

Harry arrived at the gates and sighed as he saw the first of the students coming down the lane from the school. His eyes were inexplicably drawn to one of the students and it took him a moment to recognize that it as Ginny. He felt his jaw drop open as he took her in.

Ginny came running up to him and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him soundly.

Harry's brain finally kicked back in and he returned her kiss with equal vigour. When they broke apart, Harry held her out at arms length to get a good look at her up close.

"You look amazing," he said breathlessly.

Ginny felt herself blushing slightly, something that Harry thought only enhanced her beauty.

"Thanks. It's really because of you that I look so good," she said softly.

When Harry gave her a puzzled look, she rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing some of the clothes you bought me for my birthday," she said with a chuckle.

It was Harry's turn to blush and he gave her a shy smile. As they walked to Hogsmeade he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Ginny noticed the way Harry kept looking at her and she couldn't help but be pleased. She'd have to find some way to thank Julie for her help because it was patently obvious that Harry liked the results.

They wandered down High street mainly window shopping but Ginny did drag Harry into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop because she needed some new quills.

Harry gently teased her because he knew she tended to chew on the ends of her quills while she pondered what to write while working on her essays.

She responded by swatting his arm playfully, calling him a prat but Harry could see the way her eyes sparkled with amusement as she did so.

The whole time they were wandering about Hogsmeade they kept exchanging small kisses, with them growing in intensity the more they kissed.

Lunch time rolled around and since they were at the far end of High Street they decided to stop in at the Brews and Stews Cafe instead of walking all the way back to the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny was actually quite happy to do so as Brews and Stews was less frequented by any of the students so she could be a bit more bold in her actions with Harry.

They sat at a small table in the back corner, sitting side by side so close they might as well have been sitting on the same chair. They were seated against the wall with the table between them and the other patrons of the Cafe.

Ginny jumped a little when she felt Harry's hand come to rest on her leg. She felt him tug at her skirt, pulling it up till he could get his hand on her stocking encased leg.

"Godric, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you wearing these stockings," he whispered softly, as he ran his hand up and down her leg.

Ginny was trying not to show how much she was enjoying what he was doing least anyone see. She felt herself getting excited as Harry's hand travelled higher and higher every time he stroked her leg.

She glanced at him and wasn't surprised to see his eyes burning with desire and she knew hers matched his with equal intensity.

"Harry," she moaned softly. "I wish there was some place we could go to be alone." Hoping he understood what she was implying.

Harry's eyes lit up and she knew he'd gotten the message. They rose quickly, Harry throwing down a bunch of Galleons that more than covered the cost of their meals.

They paused briefly once they were outside, Harry trying to think of somewhere they could go to be alone. Though the Shrieking Shack was close by, he knew it was heavily warded and could only be entered through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Besides, Snape had bled to death there and he didn't think that would be very conducive to what he and Ginny had in mind.

The only place he could think of was the cave outside of town where he had meet with his godfather, Sirius back during his fourth year. It was a bit of a distance but he couldn't think of any other place where they could have the privacy they desired.

As they headed in that direction, Harry noticed a large building that had the Hogwarts Crest on its side. Taking a chance, he steered Ginny over to it.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him questioningly but didn't say anything, trusting Harry knew what he was doing.

Harry drew his wand and cast several detection spells he had learned during his Auror training. He smiled when he didn't find anything and with a simple _Alohomora,_ he opened the door.

They both stopped right inside the door and stared in wonder.

"Did you know this was here?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No, I just saw the Hogwarts Crest and decided to take a chance," Harry replied.

"I always wondered where they kept all the carriages," Ginny said with a smile.

The building they had entered was a huge carriage garage which housed the carriages that the Thestrals pulled to take the students between Hogsmeade station and Hogwarts.

Off to the one side they spotted a stairway the led to a loft. Harry smiled at Ginny and taking her by the hand, he pulled her over and up the stairs.

They both halted once they got to the top and smiled at one another. The place reminded them of the loft in the Burrow's small barn where they had spent a wonderful afternoon getting intimately acquainted with one another.

Ginny was surprised when Harry drew his wand and cast several spells down the stairway. When she looked at him questioningly he smiled. "I cast a mild repelling charm and a warning charm. I don't fancy a repeat of someone disturbing us like Ron did," he said with a grin.

"Good thinking," Ginny replied, her smile matching Harry's.

They took a quick look around. The one side of the loft was taken up by all the harnesses that the Thestrals wore when pulling the carriages. It was toward the one back corner that they headed to. There was a large pile of horse blankets that looked like the perfect place for what they had in mind.

No sooner than they had arrived and sat down, they crashed together in a passionate kiss. After several moments where they satisfied their immediate want, they began to let their hands roam, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies.

Slowly clothing began to be removed, Harry murmuring comments as each of Ginny's treasures were revealed. He couldn't help but stare at what she was wearing underneath her clothing.

The first thing that was revealed was the lacy bra that hugged Ginny's pert breasts and Harry marvelled at how prominently her nipples showed through the encasing green lacy silk.

Harry ran his thumbs over Ginny's nipples and though the silk felt wonderful he wanted to feel her skin as he found that much more enticing.

Ginny smiled as Harry removed her bra, freeing her aching breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he took one nipple in his mouth as soon as he had it free.

Ginny closed her eyes and gave herself over to the wonderful things Harry was doing to her, running her hands through his hair as she directed him from one nipple to the other.

Satisfied for the moment, Harry sat up and helped remove Ginny's skirt. He gasped in pleasure when he saw her in nothing but her green lacy knickers, garter belt and stockings.

Ginny briefly thought about how Julie had insisted on her wearing the sexy lingerie and how much Harry would appreciate it but that soon flew out of her mind as Harry began to remove her knickers.

She was surprised when he rehooked the garter belt to her stockings but the look he gave her explained everything.

Ginny hadn't been idle either and Harry was now wearing nothing but his boxers and she knew that they wouldn't remain on long.

Ginny hissed in pleasure as Harry's mouth descended on her dripping centre, his lips and tongue doing marvellously insane things to her. Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt him introduce a finger inside of her. It doubled and tripled the pleasure she was feeling.

"Oh Godric, Harry," she moaned out lowly as the intense feelings of ecstasy began to wash over her.

Harry moved his mouth up to her throbbing nub, something he had purposely avoided till then.

Ginny felt a jolt run through her as Harry's mouth captured her nub. She'd never felt anything so intense in her life, not even when they had indulged themselves in the barn at home.

She grabbed her aching breasts which were throbbing in want. She squeezed them hard, pinching her nipples at the same time. That just added to the feelings she was experiencing, driving her higher and higher, much higher than she'd ever been before.

Suddenly the dam burst and she screamed out as her release hit her. She had lights and fireworks going off behind her eyelids. It seemed to go on forever and she revelled in it, every fibre of her being seemed to be on fire but it was a warm, all encompassing fire that didn't burn or hurt. Quite the contrary, it made her feel so alive, so loved and cherished.

Slowly she came down off the pinnacle and she found herself panting, trying to calm her racing heart.

"My God, Harry. That was so amazing," she finally was able to say lowly, her eyes shining with love.

Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she growled out, "My turn," with a predatory look.

Harry went to wipe his face of her essence but she batted his hand away. "On no you don't," she growled playfully, right before she slammed her lips on his, capturing him in a fiery kiss.

She didn't care if he was coated in her essence, in fact it only fuelled her desire for him. Just like when she had thought about how some of the girls in the dorms had shown disgust at ever thinking about taking someone's manhood into their mouths, they had shown an equal disdain at having someone go down and put their mouth "There". Ginny couldn't understand it, they didn't know what they were missing.

While her mouth was busy with Harry's mouth, neck and torso, her hands were wandering further afield. She ran them down his sides and across his abdomen, loving the feeling. His training with the Aurors was doing wonderful things to his body.

While he didn't have sculpted muscles, he had a understated firmness that he hadn't had before. She let one hand slip down and grab and massage his firm arse, which elicited a moan from him.

That made Ginny smile, knowing that she was pleasuring him just as he had done for her.

While keeping her one hand occupied with massaging his arse, Ginny moved her other hand to where she had ultimately wanted it. She wrapped it around his swollen manhood and began to slowly stroke it up and down.

Harry moaned out lowly and she glanced at his face which she found with his eyes screwed shut as he gave himself over to what she was doing to him.

Smiling she began to kiss her way down his body, stopping here and there when she came across a spot that seemed to especially please him.

Finally she reached the object of her desire and she licked it like an ice cream cone before she engulfed its head in her hot, wet mouth.

She felt Harry tense as the pleasure hit him and he groaned out her name. Ginny smiled as best she could with her mouth filled with his manhood.

Ginny slowly began to work her head up and down on him, sometimes gently raking her teeth over the head of his manhood as she reached the top. She'd then swirl her tongue around it before descending once again, each time going a little deeper than before.

She could feel Harry shaking lightly with his building desire and nothing could have pleased her more. She was returning the wonderful gift he had bestowed upon her and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Finally Ginny took Harry in as deep as she could go. She could feel him deep in her throat and she marvelled at how much easier it had been this time. She manipulated her throat and tongue, caressing his manhood while it was as deep as it could go, before she'd slowly withdrew until only the head remained in her mouth.

By now Harry was continuously moaning her name as he reached down and stroked his hand through her hair but only as a caress, never once trying to dictate her actions, letting her set the pace.

Not that he had any inclination to do so, he was quite content to let Ginny continue to do what she was doing. He'd never felt anything close to the pleasure she was giving him.

With Ginny setting a languid pace, Harry felt the pressure inside of him growing to unprecedented heights. The pressure kept intensifying until he thought he'd explode, but still it grew as Ginny kept her pace slow.

"Please, Ginny!" he finally groaned out, begging for release.

Ginny smiled and began to work faster, much to Harry's relief, sort of. As she intensified her actions, the pressure still built inside of him. Then just as Ginny slammed her mouth down as far as it would go, Harry grunted her name as he thrust his hips up to meet her descending mouth, pouring forth his offering deep in her throat.

Ginny was surprised by the force of Harry's discharge as it hit deep in her throat. After the second spasm, she retreated so that the head of his manhood was in her mouth and she swallowed greedily, savouring the tasted of his essence, just as much as he had hers.

Harry remained arched for several moments as his orgasm over took him. He finally collapsed back, totally spent as the last of his discharge slowly spurted into his girlfriend's eager mouth.

If anything he was breathing harder than Ginny had been when he had brought her to orgasm.

Ginny crawled up his body and snuggled in close, tenderly caressing his face and running her fingers through his hair as he slowly recovered, whispering how much she loved him the whole time.

Finally his eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you," he croaked out softly with a smile.

"Just returning the favour, love," Ginny replied, giving him a tender kiss.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard. "I love you," he said emotionally.

Ginny smiled, returning his hug. "Good thing, cause I love you too," she replied, her eyes misting at the emotions she was feeling from him.

They remained there just cuddled together, idly caressing one another but both too spent to even consider a repeat performance.

As the light coming in through the windows began to dim, Harry sighed and gave Ginny one last kiss. "I'd better be getting you back. I certainly don't want you to get banned from Hogsmeade visits," he said with a touch of humour.

Ginny chuckled lowly. "No, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" she replied.

They both dressed rather slowly, each wanting to prolong the time they had together but eventually they both were ready and headed back outside and ultimately back to the gates to Hogwarts.

Though they didn't hurry, they didn't tarry either, knowing that the gates would be closing soon. They walked with their arms wrapped around one another, almost seeming as one person they were so close.

When they reached the gates they found Professor Flitwick standing there along with a few other stragglers who were stretching out their visit to Hogsmeade as long as they could.

They stopped just outside the gates with Harry spinning Ginny in front of him. Ginny was taken with the intensity of the love she saw in his eyes and it took her breath away.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, her eyes misting. "I wish I didn't have to leave you," she whispered softly.

Harry glanced over her shoulder and saw Flitwick smile at him before he turned and stared off in the other direction.

Looking back into Ginny eyes, he said, "I know, Love. But it won't be that long till we can be together forever."

Ginny sighed, giving him a half smile. "I know, but it's almost nine whole months till I'm done with school," she whinged slightly.

Harry cupped her cheek and smiled. "It will be over before you know it and besides there will be other Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch games to attend besides the Christmas Holiday."

Ginny's eyes opened wide at the mention of Quidditch. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said sheepishly, blushing slightly. "The first Quidditch game for Gryffindor is in three weeks, the thirtieth."

Harry smiled widely. "So Captain, how do you think Gryffindor will do in its first game?"

Ginny couldn't help but blush, but smiled widely anyway. "We shouldn't have any problems with the first game. We're playing Slytherin and it's definitely a rebuilding year for them. In fact McGonagall had to give them a special exemption so they could have three first years on the team or they wouldn't have had enough players to field a team. Their oldest player is a fifth year and he hasn't played on a real team before."

Harry nodded but got a serious look on his face. "Don't take it easy on them just because they're inexperienced. Remember it's total points scored so run it up as much as you can to cement your position," he directed.

Ginny smiled warmly. "Yes Captain," she said cheekily, knowing how much he loved it when he'd been Gryffindor's Captain.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Ginny reached up and caressed his cheek. "Don't be. In fact I'm glad you said something to remind me because I heard some of the other team members talking about taking it easy on them because of how inexperienced they are. I'll remind them about the scoring because it looks like Ravenclaw has a fairly decent team this year and Hufflepuff isn't that far behind them. Both could be tough opponents if they jell."

Harry's smile returned and then his eyes brightened. "When is the Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff game?" he asked.

"Why? Ginny asked bewilderedly.

"Maybe I can talk Min . . . McGonagall into letting me attend and sit with you in the students stands," he said smugly.

Ginny started to smile but then her mouth dropped open and she eyed him warily. "Since when is McGonagall Minerva to you?"

Harry grimaced slightly and ran a hand through his hair. Something Ginny knew he did when he was particularly nervous.

"Well, we've talked a few times when she's been visiting the Ministry. Plus she's even written me a couple of times," he said softly.

"Should I be worried?" Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry, who'd been looking down, not meeting her eyes, snapped his head up and looked at her in shock. "Wha – What? She's old enough to be my Grandmother!"

Ginny burst out laughing. "On Harry, if you could have seen the look on your face," she said gleefully.

Harry stepped in and wrapped his arms around her. "It's a good thing I love you," he murmured.

Ginny felt her insides melt. "I love you too," she replied softly, "and I'm sorry for taking the mickey out on you about McGonagall, or should I say Minerva."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I should have know a Weasley couldn't pass up the chance to prank someone, even the person who loves them," he said, the corners of his lips quivering in mirth. "Just remember I'm the son and godson of two of the Marauder's and the unofficial nephew of a third."

Ginny wagged her eyebrows at him. "Bring it, Potter," she said with a grin.

Before he could respond they heard someone clearing their throat. Harry glanced over Ginny's shoulder again and saw Flitwick staring at his watch.

Harry sighed. "Looks like Flitwick has delayed as long as he's going to," he said softly, his eyes showing how much that saddened him.

Ginny sighed too and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she pulled Harry in for a short but very intense kiss. "Thank you for this afternoon," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"It's I who should be thanking you," Harry whispered back, letting his eyes speak for him, letting his love shine through.

With one last quick kiss, Ginny turned and entered the gates. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Professor," she said contritely.

"No Problem, Miss Weasley. I was happy to wait for two so obviously in love," the diminutive Professor replied.

Ginny blushed but smiled widely and glanced back to see if Harry had heard. She saw him still standing where she had left him and he was blushing just as much as she was so she was pretty sure that he had heard too. She gave him a small wave which he returned before he disappeared with a pop as he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny made her way up to the Gryffindor common room so she could change before she headed down to dinner. She wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace on one of the couches. She swung by just to say hello before going and changing.

"Hi Ginny," the bushy-haired girl said when she noticed Ginny. "How was you day in Hogsmeade with Harry?" she asked with a smirk.

Fortunately years of dealing with the Twins and as she got older, her mother, allowed Ginny to keep from giving anything away. She was sure that Hermione would definitely not have approved of what she and Harry had gotten up to that afternoon.

"It was really nice," Ginny said innocently. "I was glad to see Harry and he was definitely glad to see me."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad you had a nice time. I did get my Transfiguration and Potions essays done, so it wasn't a complete loss."

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Good thing I already have both of them done, as I had a much better time with Harry than sitting in the library most of the day," she said smugly.

"You'll have to tell me all about it at dinner," Hermione said , choosing to ignore Ginny's dig about sitting in the Library.

"Okay," Ginny said as she headed off to her dorm. Though she was thinking " _There is no way I'm telling you_ _ **all**_ _about it!_ ", with a huge grin on her face.

What did surprise her was that she found Julie waiting for her in the dorm.

"Well! How did it go? Was Harry pleased with what you were wearing?" the girl gushed.

Ginny smiled but before she said anything, she headed for her bed. She frowned when she saw all of her clothes still piled there. She just sighed and pulled her wand. With a swish and flick, everything rose and either hung itself up in her wardrobe or tucked itself into one of the drawers. God she loved magic.

Sighing contentedly she lay down. Then with a smug smile, she turned to her friend. "Let's just say that Harry was suitably impressed with my outfit and leave it at that," she said with a Kneazle ate the Pixie look.

Julie sighed dreamily and flopped back on her bed. The pair chatted for a while before Julie said, "You'd better get changed for dinner," before she headed off to the loo.

Ginny got up and began to strip after grabbing her school robes, a shirt and a pair of trousers.

She had just removed her jumper and skirt when she heard a gasp behind her. She spun around, seeing Julie staring at her in shock. She was just about to ask what was the matter when Julie said in a low whisper, "Ginny, where are you knickers?"

Ginny glanced down at herself before she looked back at her dorm-mate, open mouthed, trying desperately to think of something to say. Unfortunately nothing came to mind.

Harry lay on his bed in Grimmauld Place, staring at the emerald green lacy silk knickers that Ginny had been wearing that he was holding up before him with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess I'll have to give these back to Ginny . . .eventually," he said smugly to himself.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just thought I'd say something about how much Harry spent on Ginny. Some writers throw around Galleons without really thinking about how much they're worth. Back when the stories were written the exchange rate was about 5 Pounds per galleon. (Officially listed as 4.97 on HP Wiki and about $10.17) So Harry spent about 2500 pounds on Ginny or about $5085. I've seen stories that have Harry pay ridiculous prices for things like having a money bag filled for anywhere from 10 to 100 Galleons. That's 50 pounds or a little over $100 to 500 Pounds or about $1100. Pretty steep even for the Goblins.**

 **Okay, rant over. I hope you like this update and as always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	174. An Interesting Development

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **An Interesting Development**

Harry Potter sat in the back of the Gryffindor common room at one of the work tables finishing his Transfiguration essay that had been assigned just the previous day.

He was feeling pretty chuffed with himself as he was finally taking a page from his friend, Hermione Granger's book and keeping up with his assignments. No longer waiting till the last minute to get them done.

He smiled softly to himself, wondering what her reaction would be when she found out that he was already done his essay without waiting for her to badger him about getting it done.

As he was packing it away he noticed the youngest Weasley sitting at the next table. She had a perplexed look on her face and seemed to be looking around the common room.

Harry was fairly certain who she was looking for, but he knew that Hermione had headed to the Library and wouldn't be back until almost curfew. Since he was feeling pretty good about himself he decided to see if he couldn't help Ginny out.

"Hey Ginny, need some help?" he asked with a smile.

He had to stifle a chuckle when he saw her blush slightly. While it wasn't as bad as it used to be, she still did it on occasion.

Ginny looked at him sheepishly. "I, ah have, a question on something from my Muggles Study class," she said hesitantly.

Harry rose and went over and sat down next to her. "I was raised by Muggles, maybe I can help."

Ginny gave him a dubious look, which he noticed. "What?" he asked, slightly insulted by her look.

Ginny cringed at Harry's reaction. She hadn't meant to let anything show. "Sorry," she said contritely. "It's just that Hermione has always said . . ." she began to say but let it trail off when she saw how Harry was taking it.

Far from being mad, she saw how deeply it had hurt him. Ginny felt really bad now. She really hadn't meant to share that Hermione had cautioned her from accepting help from her brother or Harry. She had inferred that they weren't very bright when it came to their school work.

Ginny was feeling worse by the second wishing she could start over with talking to Harry. They'd been slowly getting to know one another better and she thought that she may have damaged that relationship now.

She saw his crestfallen look as he began to rise so she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Please stay and help," she said softly. "I'd really appreciate it," she added when he hesitated.

Harry looked at her and saw how sorry she looked and gave in to the pleading look in her eyes.

"All right, if you want me to," he replied, sitting back down.

"I really do," Ginny assured him.

"So what are you working on?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave a deep sigh. "I have to do an essay on the Tube," she said discouragingly "and I just don't understand how it all works."

Harry smiled. "It just so happens that I know a little about that," he said softly.

Ginny looked at him hopefully. "Well how do they get them to run?" she asked.

"They run on electricity," he said. "You know about electricity, don't you?"

"A bit," she replied with a slightly bewildered look. "I mean Hermione tried to explain it to me once but I really couldn't follow along all that well."

Harry smiled widely at her. "Maybe I can do a better job. My primary school took us on a tour of one of the electrical generation plants. I found it rather interesting and I'm sure I remember most of it."

Ginny looked intrigued and focused her attention on Harry. He started to explain and when he saw Ginny's puzzled look, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and drew a fairly detailed layout of the electrical grid, explaining everything as he went.

Ginny listened enthralled as Harry patiently explained everything as he laid it out and by the time he was done, she was sure she understood how it worked. He then went on to explain how the Tube system was laid out and how the electricity worked in conjunction with the trains.

"Thank you, Harry," she gushed. "You did such a better job of explaining it than Hermione did."

Harry blushed at her compliment. "Yeah, well sometimes she can't explain things clearly because she thinks everyone should know what she's talking about."

Ginny nodded in agreement before she turned her attention to writing her essay.

While she was working Harry decided to sit with her so he could answer any questions she might have as she worked on her essay. Taking a quick glance about he pulled out his family grimoire.

He was glad he stayed because Ginny did have a few questions about some of the details which he was able to quickly answer for her.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her nibbling on the end of her quill as she worked, whenever she paused and thought about how she wanted to word something. It was one of the little things he had noticed about her and he found it rather endearing.

He turned his attention back to his family's grimoire and began to read. He had just recently retrieved it from his family vault after a discussion he'd had with Neville Longbottom. Neville had explained some of the things that most pure blood families possessed and he had looked into some of those things.

He was still reading the earliest entries that had to do with working with pottery as that's how the Potters had gotten their surname back in the Middle Ages. Most had to do with forming large numbers of certain pieces and some special treatments like colours and forms. Though he didn't know how useful any of it would be, he found it fascinating because they had been developed by his ancestors.

He heard Ginny sigh in satisfaction as she placed her quill down before she stretched out her aching shoulders from being hunched over her essay for so long.

She then turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, Harry. I was able to easily get the required two scrolls of parchment with what you told me. I really appreciate your help. It was a godsend."

Before Harry could reply someone came up to them. Looking up they saw Hermione standing there.

"How are you two doing?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

"Wonderful," Ginny replied. "Harry was able to help me out with my Muggles Studies essay."

Hermione gave a disbelieving look and asked, well almost demanded really, to see Ginny's essay.

Ginny handed it over, taking a quick glance at Harry as she did so. She could see him frowning so she reached over and placed her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze.

Harry met her eyes and gave her a small reassuring smile.

Ginny smiled back, enjoying seeing the warm look Harry was giving her.

They were startled out of their connection by Hermione. "This is really good," she said, sounding quite surprised.

Harry looked at her with a frown. "So I'm not a complete dunderhead?" he asked disparagingly.

She was about to deny it when she saw the look Ginny was giving her and she knew that the young Gryffindor had told him what she had said. She blushed deeply, embarrassed at having been caught.

She looked at what Ginny was looking at. "What's that you have?" she asked, changing the subject.

Ginny's head jerked up in surprise. "What?" she asked bewilderedly.

While Harry and Hermione had been talking, she had idly pulled the book Harry had been reading over and was looking through it.

Harry had glanced at Ginny when Hermione had spoken and was taken by surprise at what she was doing.

"It's my family grimoire," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought only family members could read it?" she asked bewilderedly. "May I see," she then asked, reaching for the book.

Something connected in Harry's brain and he shouted, "Don't touch it!" at the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione heard him but it was too late and her hand came in contact with the book.

There was a loud bang and Hermione snatched her hand back, crying out in pain, she cradled her hand into her chest, a shocked look on her face.

The commotion had drawn the attention of several people, Neville being one of them and he stepped closer. He glanced at the table and saw Harry's grimoire. "I told you you shouldn't touch anyone's grimoire," he said reprovingly.

"But . . . but, Ginny . . ." she stammered out in pain.

Neville looked surprised but just shrugged is shoulder's, not having an answer for Hermione.

"I'd better get you to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"I'll take her," Neville volunteered.

At Harry's nod, Neville led Hermione towards the portrait hole.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly.

Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny, his eyes darting to the faint red lightening bolt just peeking out of her fringe. It was strange, only he was capable of seeing it any more.

"What, Ginny?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes searching his. "How come I can touch your grimoire?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," replied Harry with a shrug. Then he gave her a shy smile. "Though it could do with what you said to me when we met that second time."

Ginny got thoughtful for a few moments and then blushed deeply. "You mean the time we were at Florean's and my dad was looking at you with that funny smile?"

"Yeah, that's the time I was thinking of," Harry replied with a small grin. "You know, when you said . . ."

"He was checking out my future husband," Ginny finished for him with a giggle.

Harry smiled but couldn't stop from blushing as he glanced around to see if anyone had heard.

Ginny's face screwed up in concentration, a small frown forming as she did so. "Harry," she said softly. Then she looked him directly in the eyes. "Shouldn't I be unable to touch your grimoire till I'm married to you?" she asked bewilderedly.

Harry just shrugged. "How would I know? I was basically raised as a muggle. Neville would probably be a better person to ask," he replied looking as puzzled as Ginny.

Ginny was silent for several moments before she looked at Harry again. "I'm not sure I'd like it if anyone else knew about this right now," she said softly with a slightly troubled look.

She then blushed and dropped her gaze. "I mean . . . what if it means . . ."

"That we're already married?" asked Harry, just above a whisper.

Ginny's head sprang up and she locked eyes with him, looking very worried. She nodded her head, almost as if she was afraid to say it out loud.

Harry looked at her sadly. "Would that be such a horrible thing?"

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, realizing what Harry must be thinking. "NO!" she cried out, louder than she meant to. "No," she repeated much softer. "It's just I was thinking about how my Mum would take it. She over reacts to just about everything."

Harry nodded in commiseration with Ginny, knowing all too well Molly Weasley's penchant for over reacting. "So what do we do?" he asked lowly.

Ginny sighed and gave him sad look. "I don't know. There should be some way to check on if we're married or not, but I haven't the foggiest on how to do so."

Harry ran a hand though his hair, something he did unconsciously whenever he was puzzled by something. A move that Ginny thought was very cute, especially the way it mussed up his already messy hair.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "If we are, you know, shouldn't there be some kind of record somewhere?" he asked delicately.

Ginny nodded at him. "Usually things like that are recorded at the Ministry, though I have no idea on how we'd check."

"What if I write to the Ministry and ask?" Harry said deep in thought.

Ginny giggled. "I can just see that. Dear Ministry, do you have an record of me getting married? Sincerely, Harry Potter," she said with a huge grin.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at what she said. "I was thinking more along the lines of whether or not they had anything like a betrothal or something on record," he replied, grinning back at her.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before giving him a little shrug. "That might work. I can't think of any thing else to do," she said.

Harry nodded and pulled a fresh roll of parchment from his bag and wrote a short note. He glanced at the clock and saw it was past curfew.

"I'll send this out before breakfast tomorrow," he informed Ginny. Then he smiled. "Speaking of breakfast, do you want to sit with me tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny smiled back at him. "I'd like that very much," she replied, blushing slightly.

Harry sent out his note with Hedwig the next morning and Ginny began to sit with Harry at every meal. At first, her brother Ron wasn't that happy about it but after the first couple of time he stopped his gumbling because he saw it didn't do any good.

It was two days later when Hedwig winged down at breakfast with a very official looking envelope. Fortunately Ron and Hermione were engaged in one of their endless bickering spells and didn't notice as Harry relieved his Owl of her burden.

He and Ginny exchanged worried glances. Unfortunately it was time to head to class.

"We'll read it after dinner," Harry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny nodded back in understanding, knowing it was going to seem like an exceptionally long day for both of them.

Just as she suspected, the day seemed to crawl by for her and Harry but finally dinner was over and the two of them sat in a secluded corner of the common room.

Fortune was looking out for them again as Hermione was off to the library along with Ron. Harry wasn't dragged along because he had already finished his Charms essay, much to Hermione's chagrin.

Once they made sure that they wouldn't be disturbed, Harry took out the envelope. Both of them stared at it for several moments before Harry hesitantly opened the missive.

With Ginny reading over his shoulder, they read the letter.

 _ **Dear Mr Potter,**_

 _ **In response to your inquiry we are happy to inform you that as of 11 August 1981 your betrothal was executed and you are indeed married to one Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley.**_

 _ **While it is unprecedented for a betrothal to be executed at such an early age for the participants, we assure you it is perfectly legal.**_

 _ **We wish you and you wife a long and happy life.**_

 _ **If we can be of further assistance in the future, please don't hesitate to contact us.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Melody Harper,**_

 _ **Senior Clerk, Hall of Records, Ministry if Magic.**_

Harry and Ginny sat there stunned for several minutes, rereading the letter three times.

Harry couldn't help but grin at Ginny, who was sitting next to him with a stunned look on her face.

"So, Mrs Potter," he whispered. "What do you think?"

Ginny's eyes snapped to Harry. "I don't know what to think," she said softly. "I mean I always dreamed of someday marrying you but I would have liked to have had a wedding or something."

Harry sighed sadly. Feeling bad that it looked like she wouldn't have that special day.

Ginny's face softened and she reached out and took his hand. "It's okay, Harry. It wasn't like we planned this."

Harry gave her a wan smile. "I guess we'd better write your Mum and Dad and ask to speak to them," he said softly.

Ginny smiled back, hers much warmer. "That sounds like a brilliant idea, husband," she said mischievously.

Harry flopped back and moaned, "Ron is going to kill me."

"Not if I can help it," Ginny replied seriously.

She then took out a piece of parchment and penned a note to her parent, having Harry sign it too.

"Come on," she said. "Let's take this to the owlery and have Hedwig deliver this. The sooner we take care of it the better."

Harry nodded and hand in hand they headed off to send the letter, each wondering what was going to happen and what it all meant.


	175. An Interesting Development: The Talk

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 ** **An Interesting Development** : The Talk with the Weasleys**

Molly Weasley had just sat down to have her second cup of tea as was her habit after everyone had left for the day. Of course, at the moment is was only her husband, Arthur and her middle son, Percy, both who worked at the Ministry of Magic.

She was reading the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ when she was startled by a tapping at the window. Glancing up she smiled as she saw Harry's owl, Hedwig waiting patiently.

She sprang up, rushing to let Hedwig in, wondering who had written her this time. Though it was usually from her daughter Ginny, Harry had also written her on occasion.

The first time he had done so it had taken her by surprise. Though she considered him practically one of her own children, she just hadn't expected him to write. She had been so taken by his letter, its contents surpassing any of the ones written by her sons. Only Ginny's matched his in content and detail.

After letting the beautiful Snowy Owl in, she relieved her of her letter and gave her several owl treats and a drink of water. While Hedwig partook of her reward, Molly made her way back over to the table and sat down, eager to read what Ginny had written, recognizing her handwriting.

Popping the seal she began to read:

 _Dear Mum,_

 _Something has come up and Harry and I need to talk to you and Dad. I know this is a bit unusual but can you somehow arrange to meet with us? I feel it is important enough that it can't wait until we'd see you normally and it's not something that I feel can be just written in a letter._

 _I hope to hear from you and see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny & Harry._

Molly had to reread the letter a couple of times to make sure she understood what Ginny had written. She was slightly concerned about what she and Harry could want to talk to them about that couldn't wait. Though there was no indication it was a big problem, it left her slightly unsettled.

She knew she'd have to talk to Arthur before she could commit to a time to see Ginny and Harry so she turned to Hedwig who seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry girl. I won't have anything to send back just yet," she explained.

Hedwig hooted and nodded her head before she hopped over to the windowsill and took flight.

Molly went back to her daily routine but couldn't help but be distracted by thoughts of what Ginny and Harry wanted to discuss. She tried not to speculate as she knew that wouldn't accomplish anything. All she could do was wait, not that she found that comforting or all that easy.

It was a couple of days later when Errol, the Weasley's family owl, crash landed in front of Ginny at breakfast. Fortunately Ron didn't find that unusual, he just laughed as Ginny mopped up her spilled pumpkin juice after taking the letter from Errol.

When she hesitated, Ron asked, "Aren't you going to read it?"

Ginny glanced at the clock and saw that there was plenty of time before they needed to head to their classes so she reluctantly opened the letter.

Fortunately Ron was sitting across from her and Harry and next to Hermione so he couldn't see what the letter said.

She read it quickly. The important part stating that they had made arrangements with Professor McGonagall to meet them Saturday in the entrance hall and would be allowed to take them into Hogsmeade so they could talk in private. The letter then went on with all the normal things her Mum usually wrote. She hoped that everyone was behaving themselves and that her father and Percy were doing fine.

"Well?" her brother asked as she rolled the scroll back up and stuffed it into her bag.

"Oh, the usual. Dad and Percy are going fine and she hopes we're not getting into any trouble," Ginny replied. She did nudge Harry and with a glance indicated that she'd fill him in later.

Harry gave her a small smile, letting her know he understood.

Unfortunately Ron noticed the smile. "What are you smiling at my sister for?" he asked with a frown.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "She's my friend," he said plainly.

"It looked like more than . . ." Ron began to say and then cut off abruptly, glaring at Hermione.

Ginny giggled lowly. She had seen Hermione move, obviously elbowing her brother in the side.

Hermione was glaring back at Ron but thankfully nothing more was said. Everyone returned to eating their breakfasts and thankfully the bell soon rang and they all headed off to their classes.

It wasn't until later that evening that Harry and Ginny were able to get some time alone. Ginny quickly filled him in on what her parents had arranged. They kept their talk brief as they noticed that Ron and Hermione were keeping a close watch on them.

Now many would say Ron was thick, and they'd normally be correct but even he had noticed that his best mate and baby sister seemed to be spending more time together. Of course it probably helped that Hermione had also noticed, cluing the usually unobservant Ron in on what was going on. Though neither had said anything to the pair as of yet.

For the most part Harry and Ginny didn't care. They were doing nothing wrong and so what if they sat together doing their homework, sat together at meals or were observed sitting together on the couch talking lowly. Friends did it all the time and it wasn't anything unusual.

Of course they had a secret that they hadn't shared with anyone yet. To them it was only natural to want to spend time together getting to know one another better.

So it was that on Friday evening Harry and Ginny were seated on one of the couches in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room continuing to play a version of 20 questions. Their version was about getting to know each other better, not to guess what someone was thinking of or looking at. That, and they weren't limiting themselves to 20 questions. They weren't limiting themselves at all.

They were alternating asking the other something they wanted to know. At first the questions were for rather mundane things, like their favourite colour and foods. From there they had gotten progressively more personal.

Ginny had asked Harry to tell his side of the Chamber of Secrets which he did after making sure she really wanted to know and wouldn't get freaked out hearing about it after all this time.

Harry had surprised Ginny by asking how many children she wanted. Though she had blushed heavily she did answer. Saying three or four but she reserved the right to change her mind, adding she'd have them until she felt that she didn't want to have any more.

Unseen by them, Ron and Hermione were having a heated discussion. Ron grumbling about Harry spending so much time with Ginny. Hermione of course defending Harry's right to spend his time with whomever he chose. Though secretly she was wondering about the same thing, not that she'd ever admit that to Ron.

Typically, Ron had stomped off to his dorm, leaving a frustrated Hermione watching the pair in front of the fire.

As the common room emptied out, she finally worked up her Gryffindor courage and approached Harry and Ginny.

As she got close she heard Ginny giggle, saying "I hope you don't snore."

Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off by them noticing Hermione approaching.

"Can I talk to you two?" she asked hesitantly.

"You just did," Harry replied cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious," she said with a slight scowl.

"Funny, you don't look a bit like him," Harry replied cheekily with a grin.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply while Ginny giggled lightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Harry said somewhat contritely, though he still had a small grin on his lips.

Hermione knew that was as good as she was going to get from her friend. "What's going on between you two?" she asked with a concerned look.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick glance, something that Hermione couldn't help but see. It confirmed in her mind that whatever it was it was more than them just being friends.

Harry paused for a moment. He didn't want to lie to Hermione but he also knew he couldn't tell her the truth at this moment.

Hermione watched Harry and frowned when he paused. "We used to tell each other everything," she said in a huff.

Harry actually chuckled at her statement, earning him another frown. "No Hermione, Ron and I have always told you everything but you have not returned the favour," he said with a sight smile.

Hermione looked at him in outrage. "When haven't I ever told you something?" she asked indignantly.

"Ah, Yule Ball. Victor Krum ring any bells?" he asked smugly.

Hermione looked at him a bit angrily and looked like she was going to say something. Then her mouth snapped shut and her shoulders slumped, looking quite contrite.

"Hermione, I didn't say that to make you feel bad or anything but to point out that sometimes friends withhold information until the time of their choosing. All I'm asking for is the same consideration," Harry said softly.

Hermione nodded. "Okay Harry, I can accept that," she replied lowly. Then she sighed, "Though I don't think that's going to work with Ron."

It was Harry's turn to sigh. "Don't I know it," he replied sadly. Then he shrugged. "But that doesn't change anything. He'll just have to wait like you."

Hermione nodded in acceptance. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. You two should do the same," she said with a pointed look.

Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes. "We will," Harry replied. When Hermione glared at him, he smiled wanly. "Soon, I promise," he added.

Hermione knew that was as good as she was going to get so she headed off to her dorm. She knew there was something up between the two, that their relationship had changed but she wasn't sure how much. She wondered if they were just dating, why wouldn't they admit it. Sure Ron was going to blow a gasket, but surely Harry would expect that. It had never stopped him from doing whatever he pleased in the past and she couldn't see why he wouldn't do so now. If it wasn't just dating, what could it be that had them acting the way they were?

She didn't come up with any answers and just hoped that it would all work out in the end. Changing and getting into bed, she put it from her mind. She certainly didn't want to lose any sleep over it. She just hoped it didn't take too long for Harry to tell them what was going on.

Saturday morning came much to quickly for Harry and Ginny. While they knew they needed to talk to Ginny's parents, both were rather anxious about actually doing so.

The four Gryffindors sat together at breakfast like normal, though Ron scowled whenever he glanced at Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was worried and hoped that she and Harry could meet her parents without Ron being there. It would cause all sorts of problems she didn't want to deal with. It was going to be difficult enough without him adding to it.

Fortunately Hermione dragged him off, saying they needed to finish their DADA essays. Harry had earned a frown from her when he had informed her, with a smug grin, that he had his done already.

It wasn't five minutes later that Mr and Mrs Weasley walked through the Great Doors and found Harry and Ginny waiting for them.

Mrs Weasley ran to her daughter and took her into a huge bone rattling hug. "Oh Ginny, what's so important that your father and I had to come and talk to you and Harry immediately?" she grilled her daughter.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum! We're not going to discuss it here in the Entrance Hall," she retorted, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention. "It's not something that needs to be bandied about for just anyone to hear."

"I'm sorry, Dear. I'm just so worried about what it might be," the Weasley matriarch said repentantly.

At the same time Arthur walked up to Harry and shook his hand. "All right there, Harry?" he asked with a small smile.

Though Harry willingly shook the Weasley patriarch's hand, his face was much more serious. "That remains to be seen, sir," he replied quite respectfully.

Arthur looked at Harry in surprise. While he had always been very polite, he was more so this morning.

"That bad?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighed and gave him a wan smile. "I guess that depends on your point of view. To me it's been one of the most wonderful things to ever happen to me but even I know it's going to be problematic."

Harry's reply took Arthur by surprise. For the life of him he couldn't think of anything that the boy would think as the most wonderful thing to ever happen to him, yet have him also think it was going to be problematic.

He gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, son. We'll work things out."

Harry's smile grew a little and he relaxed some, hearing Mr Weasley's reply reinforced his feelings that he was a wonderful man and father to his children.

Molly noticed Arthur talking to Harry and she and her husband switched children. She enveloped Harry in a hug that rivalled the one she had given her daughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to exclude you, Harry," she said warmly, once she had released him.

"Don't worry about it. It was proper for you to hug Ginny first," he replied with a smile. "I understand completely."

Arthur hugged Ginny warmly. "Okay, Sprite?" he asked using his old nickname for her.

Ginny smiled at him hopefully. "I hope so Dad," she replied. "I just hope what we have to tell you isn't too upsetting, especially to Mum," she added, glancing at her mother.

"I'll try to keep her as calm as possible," he replied with a grin.

While she still had a smile on her face, "I hope it's enough," she said with a small sigh.

"All right," he announced. "Let's head to the Three Broomsticks. I've reserved us a private table so we can talk undisturbed.

Harry saw how nervous Ginny was acting, and though he was probably just a nervous as she was, he slipped his hand into hers as they headed for the Gates.

Ginny blushed but smiled at him. It was the first time he had taken her hand and she was surprised at how much it calmed her. Though still nervous, for the first time she felt that just maybe things would work out well.

Molly and Arthur shared a surprised look when they saw Harry take Ginny's hand and they both smiled. While neither thought if they were just dating that it would have warranted them getting together to talk, it was obvious something was going on between the pair.

Molly attempted to chat with Ginny, asking her how her schoolwork was going, when she had answered with just a perfunctory "Fine,", she stopped and the remainder of the walk was completed in silence.

The adults watched as Ginny kept glancing at Harry who would give her a reassuring smile causing Ginny to smile back at him. They also noticed that the pair didn't seem to be in any hurry to get to their destination, setting a pace that showed their hesitancy in having their talk. Though not that they seemed that they were trying to avoid it altogether.

The quartet finally reached their destination and they all sat down. It was too early for lunch but Molly ordered a large pot of tea. Madam Rosmerta brought it promptly and after Molly had served them, she and Arthur looked expectantly at the pair.

"So now that we're here, would you like to explain what's going on?" Arthur asked calmly.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another before Harry dug into his robes, pulling out the letter from the Ministry.

"This will explain," he said as he slid the letter over to Arthur, a worried look on his face.

Ginny took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile as Arthur glanced at the envelope before opening it.

He tried not to let his surprise show when he noticed the letter was from the Ministry and as he opened the letter, Molly leaned over to read it at the same time.

Without realizing it, Harry and Ginny were holding their breaths, waiting to see what the elder Weasleys reaction would be.

It didn't take long before they saw both parent's eyes widen in shock but surprisingly enough no blow-up followed. In fact there was no real reaction at all. Arthur and Molly just sat there in stunned silence.

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny finally asked, looking at her parents worriedly.

Her voice snapped her parents back from wherever their thoughts had taken them.

"Well, yes," Arthur said, while Molly took a sip of her tea.

Ginny knew her mother was stalling, a tactic she often used when she didn't know what to say.

Harry and Ginny shared a worried glance before looking back at her parents.

"May I ask what prompted you to write to the Ministry?" Arthur finally asked, hoping for some more information.

Ginny glanced once more at Harry who gave her a small nod. "It was earlier this week when Ginny was working on her Muggle Studies essay and I gave her some help," Harry started to explain. He knew he was rambling slightly but he felt he needed to tell the whole story to keep things straight in his mind.

"Hermione came in and asked to see what she had written, like she thought that I couldn't possibly have helped Ginny. Anyway, while she and I were talking Ginny grabbed the book I had been reading. It was my family's grimoire," he said almost apologetically.

It was Molly's look that was the most surprised. "You mean she was able to touch it without anything happening to her?" she asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. "Yes," was all he said.

"I could see where that would make you curious about what was going on," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, looking rather serious.

Arthur gave him a warm smile. "Since it appears you are now officially part of the family, I think you can dispense with the sir and just call me Arthur."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied automatically. He then blushed and gave the man a sheepish look. At the same time Ginny giggled at him, a huge smile on her face.

Arthur chuckled and while Molly didn't make a sound, she did smile at the boy.

After giving Ginny a mock glare, which just caused her to giggle some more, Harry turned his attention back to her parents.

"I must say I'm rather surprised at how well you two are taking this," he said softly.

Arthur gave him a sympathetic smile while Molly sat back in her chair and sighed rather forlornly.

She then gave him a wan smile. "The truth is Harry I'm rather overwhelmed by everything at the moment. It never entered my mind that when you two wrote to us that we'd be here discussing the fact that my fourteen year old daughter is married, let alone from the time of her birth."

Harry looked at her sadly. "I know that's a bit unusual," he stated hesitantly.

Arthur gave a wan chuckle. "Yes, highly unusual, but then again, we've known since that dreadful Hallowe'en night so many years ago that Ginny was special and, well, you know," he said, making a gesture at his forehead.

Harry glanced at Ginny's forehead and stared at the faint lightening bolt mark.

Molly was taken by surprise at the way Harry was looking at Ginny. It was almost as if he could still see the mark that had faded over the years until it was no longer visible just a couple of short years ago.

Then in a leap of intuition she realized that he probably could. "Harry," she said softly. "Since that night when she ended up with that mark and we learned of your scar, I've always felt that you two were destined to be together."

She then gave a small rueful chuckle. "Though Merlin knows I never thought it would be so soon. Though I guess I really should have suspected something when you two met those couple of times when you were just young children."

Harry and Ginny both smiled at the memory of their meetings. Ginny then got a thoughtful look on her face. "What I want to know is if I'm married to Harry how come my Hogwarts letter came addressed to me as Ginny Weasley?" she asked, fudging a little as she knew it actually had said Ginevra Weasley.

Molly just shrugged but Arthur offered an explanation. "Magic is a wondrous and powerful thing. I think I can safely say there isn't a person alive who can say they understand even a tenth of it. I believe because of who Harry is and his special circumstances that Magic itself protected that information."

Harry and Ginny stared at him in surprise, Harry more so than Ginny. He had never thought of Magic as something that could act on its own.

"But that's just . . . just . . ." he stumbled, unable to come up with the appropriate word.

"Yes it is," Arthur said with a smile. "I suspect if you asked someone from the Department of Mysteries they might be able to give you a more complete answer, but who knows, maybe it's beyond their understanding too."

Ginny looked at her parents and sighed. "The thing is, what are we going to do? I mean Ron's already very unhappy that Harry and I are spending time together and that's just as friends. What's he going to do when he finds out we're married?"

Molly looked at Ginny sternly, catching what she had said about spending a lot of time together. "I hope you've been acting responsibly," she said with a frown.

"Mum!" Ginny cried. "We've just been talking to get to know one another better. Merlin, we haven't even kissed yet," she protested, blushing to the roots of her hair.

Harry's eyes had widened too, and he was blushing just as much as Ginny was.

"Oh," Molly said, quite relieved. "I didn't mean to imply anything, I just remember what it was like when I was fifteen." Then she blushed, realizing what she had inadvertently revealed.

Ginny couldn't stifle her giggle as she looked at her parents. Her mum had an embarrassed look on her face while her father was glancing at his wife in surprise.

Arthur gave a shake of his head to collect himself. "Back to the matter at hand," he said nervously. "Let us worry about everything and if your brother gets too out of hand have him get in touch with us. If that doesn't work or if he won't, you write us and we'll handle him."

"Okay, Dad," Ginny replied, hoping that having Ron contact their parents would keep things from escalating too far.

Harry looked at Ginny's parents quite seriously. "I want you both to know that as I've come to know Ginny for herself, that I like her a lot. More than a lot. I'd guess you could say I really fancy her." He then looked Ginny in the eyes. "I can't say at this moment whether I love her or not. I really don't know what that is. I've grown up in a place that is so without any true love it's not even funny. But I do know that she's become the most important person in my life and I'll do anything I can to keep her safe and happy."

When Ginny frowned at the last part, he smiled at her. "I know she's quite able to take care of herself but I think that it's proper to want to keep the most important person in your life safe."

Ginny gave a little smile as she rolled her eyes at him. "I guess I can accept that," she said softly.

Harry looked back at the Weasleys. "I know I'm not ready to support a wife yet but I do want to be with Ginny. Something tells me that I should be with her or her with me." He then blushed, "I'm not ready for most of the things that go with being married but if we're to make a go of it, I feel that we need to be together."

Ginny smiled at her husband, and she was starting to get used to that idea. "I agree with Harry. We may not be ready for everything," she said, blushing as much as he was. "But like he said, we need to start somewhere and get to know one another so that when the time comes we'll be ready."

Harry reached out and tenderly ran his hand down her cheek, letting his eyes speak for him.

Ginny sighed contentedly and leaned into his touch. She wasn't sure if Harry loved her yet but she saw the possibility and it made her heart lurch. She felt exactly the same, though she was pretty sure what she felt was love and Harry did too, even if he didn't realize it yet.

Molly and Arthur shared a look, both smiling at what they were witnessing. Two young people who were falling in love.

As Harry stared into Ginny's eyes he felt himself being drawn to her, almost like some sort of compulsion. Her eyes were an amazing colour of brown, filled with little flecks of bronze and gold. His eyes were suddenly drawn down to her lips as she ran her tongue across them, he'd never seen anything so enticing in his whole life and he found himself beginning to lean in to capture them.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was feeling and seeing. Harry's beautiful emerald eyes seemed to be burning with an inner fire and she felt strange sensations run through her body. Her lips suddenly felt dry so she ran her tongue across them. She saw Harry's eyes take in that small intimate action and he began to lean towards her. She felt her heart begin to beat faster as she prepared herself for her first kiss with Harry.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Harry start leaning in towards his daughter. He was pretty sure he didn't want to watch their first kiss. He was also pretty certain that they'd probably prefer that it took place in private too. So he did the only thing he could think of. He cleared his throat.

It was almost comical to watch as the two youngsters realized what was happening and they both sat up straight and blushed heavily.

"So how is everything else going?" Arthur asked with a forced smile.

While Ginny smiled a bit unsurely and said "Okay," Harry frowned and involuntarily glanced at the back of his right hand which was resting on the table.

Ginny noticed his frown and followed his gaze. "Harry? What's that on the back of your hand?" she asked with concern.

Harry tried to tuck his hand down onto his lap but Ginny quickly reached out and grasped it.

"Harry?" she asked worriedly as she saw the words 'I must not tell lies' carved there.

Harry stopped trying to free his hand from Ginny's and glanced at the other three, giving a deep sigh. "Umbridge," he said lowly. "She makes me write lines in detention."

Ginny and Molly stared at him questioningly but Arthur gasped in shock. "Does she make you use a black Quill?" he asked softly.

Harry just nodded in reply.

"It's illegal to use a Blood Quill on children," Arthur said angrily.

Molly's eyes widened in outrage but before she could voice her displeasure, Arthur quickly shushed her. "Please be quiet," he whispered fervently as he glanced around. "We have to proceed with caution."

"But Arthur," Molly cried quietly. "She's breaking the law and abusing one of our own."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at his wife, referring to Harry as one of their own touched his heart.

"Yes, I know dear but we need to be circumspect in how we deal with this. I'll get in contact with some reliable people at the Ministry first thing Monday morning," he reassured her.

"What's a Blood Quill?" asked Ginny, though she knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

Before Arthur could reply, Harry took a hold of Ginny's hand. "It's a quill that you don't need ink for. As you write it carves what you're writing into the back of your hand and you write in your own blood," he explained, looking at her sadly.

Ginny's eyes widened in outrage. "That bloody woman!" she said indignantly. "Oh, you just wait till I get done with her. Hurting my husband! Who does she think she is? She's just some old Ministry hag that thinks way to much of herself," she began ranting quietly, her eyes blazing with her displeasure.

Harry smiled at her, the way she was talking really touched his heart and he felt his feelings for her grow. He was also surprised when neither of her parents scolded her for her language.

He glanced at her parents and saw the same outrage on Molly's face and if his lip reading skills were correct, her language was much more colourful than her daughters, though she was being much quieter.

"Now Ginny," her father said placatingly. "You can't be going off and attacking a Professor, no matter how much of a hag she is. I completely agree with you that she needs dealing with but let me handle it, please?"

Ginny huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Though you could tell she didn't particularly like it, she finally nodded her head. "It just better not take too long and she'd better not hurt my Harry again," she said darkly.

Harry tried really hard not to smile because of how upset Ginny was but the corners of his mouth kept twitching, something she noticed. She glared at him with a scowl.

"Sorry," Harry said lowly, his eyes alight with his emotions. "I can't help it. The fact that you are acting like that just really gets to me. I mean I've never had someone defend me like that before."

Ginny's eyes softened and she looked at him with tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Harry," she cried emotionally as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard.

Unseen by the two of them, Arthur and Molly were watching them interact. Molly's eyes were also misting as she heard what he had said.

Arthur looked at his wife and though for a moment she looked like she was going to say something that probably would be interpreted wrong, she suddenly relaxed and gave them a sad smile.

Arthur glanced at the clock and saw the time. "Okay you two. We promised Professor McGonagall we'd have you back by lunch time if at all possible.

"But what about Harry and me?" Ginny asked. "What will happen when the year ends? Where will we go?"

Molly smiled at her daughter. "Let us worry about that and get things straightened out. We have time to figure it all out."

"Okay Mum," Ginny replied but you could see she wasn't really happy about it. She never had been one who was very patient."

"Harry, try to keep you head down and out of trouble with Professor Umbridge. It may take a couple of days to arrange everything and we'd like to avoid any more damage to your hand if we can avoid it," Arthur said worriedly.

Harry sighed and said "I'll try, Mr Weasley." When he saw the small smile on the man's face he blushed and said, "Sorry, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled. "That's okay, Harry. I'm sure it'll take some getting used to."

He then looked thoughtful. "It will probably be a good thing to check with Gringott's. You might have access to resources you didn't before now that you're a married man."

Harry looked at him sheepishly. "I wonder if that's why I was able to access my parent's vault," he said lowly.

When Arthur looked at him in surprise, Harry said "That's were I got my family's grimoire."

"Oh, right," the Weasley patriarch replied, having forgotten that Harry's grimoire had been the thing that had set off all this commotion.

After setting the bill, the four began their walk back to the Gates of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny walking hand-in-hand once more. The pair sharing shy glances as they remembered the kiss they had almost shared. Silently thinking about exploring that aspect of their blooming relationship.

Once at the Gates hugs were exchanged all around. As the elder Weasleys Apparated away, Harry and Ginny began walking back to the Castle.

"That went better than I expected," Harry said thoughtfully.

Ginny chuckled at that. "I know. I expected Mum to react totally different," she said with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Me neither," Harry replied, smiling too.

As they entered the Castle they saw students already heading into the Great Hall for lunch and decided to join them. They were almost to the door when they heard behind them. "Where have you two been?"

Turning they saw Ron who had a scowl on his face, with Hermione a step behind.

"We went for a walk," Harry replied with a sigh.

Ron looked like he was going to say something else but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Not here," she said softly but firmly.

Ron glared at her but kept what he was going to say to himself. With a sigh of relief, Harry and Ginny followed the other pair into the Great Hall.

"It's going to be a long few days," Harry whispered to Ginny, who nodded in agreement.


	176. The Goblet of Fire: The Second Task

**Bits & Bobs**

 **The Goblet of Fire: The Second Task**

Harry Potter sat glumly in the Gryffindor common room waiting for his new best friend, Ginny Weasley to come down for breakfast. He was in a fowl mood because just the previous night he had figured out how to open the Egg, with a little help from the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory.

Cedric had also kindly told him where the Prefect's Bathroom was and the password needed to enter, advising him to take a bath with his Egg.

At first Harry had thought it was kind of strange, but then again, a lot of the magical world he found kind of strange, so he had figured, why not.

He had been exceedingly embarrassed when Moaning Myrtle had shown up but she had actually been rather helpful. Telling him to try putting the Egg in the water.

Once he had and listened to the clue, he had made the association with the voices and the merpeople who inhabited the Black Lake.

Though he now knew what the task entailed and he'd have to recover what he'd "sorely miss", he had no idea how he was going to last the hour time limit the clue had given.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a melodious, cheerful voice saying "Good morning, Harry."

As he looked up into the mesmerizing brown eyes of Ginny, she took one look at him and knew something was wrong. She sat down next to him and said with concern "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and looked at her sadly. "I figured out the clue last night," he said morosely.

Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Harry gave a little shrug. "Kind of, but I have no idea how I'm going to be able to stay under water for an hour," he said with a frown.

Before Ginny could say anything someone behind them said "You could always use Gillyweed."

Looking up they saw Neville Longbottom, who just happened to be walking by on his way to breakfast.

"Gillyweed?" Harry asked, looking like Neville was speaking a foreign language.

"Yeah, it's a plant that gives you gills and webbed hands and feet," Neville replied in his best imitation of a professor.

Harry eyed the boy speculatively. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get some?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure Snape has some in his private stores," Neville replied, spitting out Snape's name like he had tasted something fowl. "But I'm pretty sure that Professor Sprout has some growing in one of the Greenhouses," he added much more pleasantly.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he flopped back against the couch and groaned, looking rather despondent.

"What's the matter," Ginny asked him.

Harry turned just his head and gave her a rather patronizing look. "Snape hates my guts and would rather boil me in his cauldron than help me in any way and Sprout hasn't exactly been friendly since my name came out of the stinking Goblet. Diggory is a Hufflepuff in case you've forgotten," he whinged.

Ginny grimaced and gave him a wan smile. "I kind of had forgotten that he's a Puff," she commiserated ruefully.

Neville cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "I could probably get some from Professor Sprout, " he volunteered. Then he gave him a shy grin. "Though it will probably be best if I don't tell her it's for you."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as Harry at first rolled his eyes, but eventually Neville's grin and Ginny's giggles broke through and he chuckled too.

"Thanks, Neville. If you can get me some Gillyweed I'll be in your debt forever," Harry said with a smile.

Neville blushed but shook his head. "There's no need to go that far but tell you what, how about you help me with my DADA homework?"

"Whatever you want, Neville. If you can get me some Gillyweed, I'll do whatever I can to help you," Harry replied earnestly. "But don't do anything to get yourself in trouble over it," he added when he realized that Sprout might guess Neville might be obtaining the plant for him.

Neville just smiled at him. "Don't worry, she told me I'm the best student she's had in Herbology in at least the last ten years, maybe twenty. That's got to count for something."

"Wow," Ginny said in surprise. "I knew you were good at Herbology but for Sprout to say that, you must be really great." She then grinned at him. "I guess I know who to come to if I need any help then," she said mischievously.

The shy Gryffindor blushed once more. "I'd be glad to help if you need it but from what Professor Sprout has said, I don't think there's much you need help with."

When Ginny looked at him in shock, he added, "She's something of a chatterbox as she works and she's told me about almost every good student she has. She's said that you're one of the top in your year."

Ginny smiled but blushed deeply and ducked her head. That caused Harry to laugh and poke her in the side which made her jump and squeal.

"Harry!" she admonished him. "Don't do that!"

Harry shared a quick glance with Neville. "Why?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Because I'm . . ." Ginny began to say, then caught herself. She knew if she admitted to him that she was ticklish she'd just be asking for trouble.

"You're what?" Harry asked, his grin growing.

"Just never you mind. It should be enough that I asked you not to," she said a little haughtily, though you could tell it was all an act.

Harry's grin widened and he held his hand up in front of her, wiggling his finger threateningly.

Scooting back, eyes wide, Ginny cried in protest, "You'd better not, Harry James Potter!"

Neville burst out in laughter. "You're in for it now, Harry. She used your full name. That's never a good sign."

Harry gave a sad smile as he dropped his hand.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked in concern.

Harry just gave a small shrug. "I wouldn't know. I've never had someone do that before," he said softly, his eyes downcast.

Ginny and Neville exchanged a worried glance before looking back at Harry. "Didn't your Aunt or Uncle ever do that?" she asked tentatively.

"No," Harry replied lowly, shaking his head. "Whenever they were mad at me they'd yell calling me 'boy' or 'freak' or something like that. Hell, if I hadn't known my name before being placed with them, I probably not even know what it was."

Ginny and Neville shared another worried glance. Neville gave her a small shrug, what did you say to someone who told you something like that?

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry as she moved closer. She slowly reached out and rested her hand on top of his, giving it a small squeeze.

Harry's head jerked up and he looked at her in surprise.

Ginny gave him a small smile, hoping to convey that she didn't think of him like that at all.

Harry smiled wanly in return, letting her know that he understood what she was trying to say.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go down to breakfast," she said softly.

Harry's smile grew and became much warmer. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

Ginny gave his hand one last squeeze before she stood with Harry standing too. He looked at Ginny and Neville. "You two are really great friends," he said warmly.

Both Neville and Ginny gave him firm nods and without another word the three headed off to the portrait hole.

It was a couple of days later that Neville approached Harry as he sat at one of the work tables where he was doing his homework with Ginny. He glanced around to make sure no one was close by and paying them any attention.

When he saw the coast was clear, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small jar filled with what Harry could only describe as slimy rat tails.

"Here, I was able to get you some Gillyweed," he said quietly. "I got you enough so you can try it out before the task if you want to."

Harry eyed the jar with a look of disgust. "Why does everything in the magical world have to look or taste disgusting?" he asked with a grimace.

Ginny couldn't help herself and giggled lightly. When Harry looked at her she just shrugged and smiled at him.

Harry bit his lips together, giving Ginny a mock glare, trying hard not to laugh along with her. He was only partially successful as he finally gave in and gave her a smile.

As Harry tucked the jar away, Neville said, "I think I'll go and grab my stuff and join you, if you don't mind. I still have some work to do on my Transfiguration essay."

"Why would we mind?" Harry asked, his face screwing up in confusion.

Neville just shrugged before he headed off the the dorms to fetch his things.

 **Harry and Ginny**

As the Christmas Holiday approached, Harry was feeling pretty good about how things were going. He'd had a chance to use some of the extra Gillyweed that Neville had obtained and tried it out in the Prefect's Bathroom.

He had enlisted Ginny's and Neville's help and they had snuck out just before curfew one night. He wanted someone there just in case something went wrong and he needed help.

Everything had gone fine and he was confident that it would work well for the second task.

The other thing that happened was McGonagall had announced that there would be a Yule Ball held in conjunction with the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry wasn't really surprised when at the end of class she had asked him to remain behind for a moment. She informed him he would be required to attend and that he'd have to have a partner as the Champions would open the second half of the ball by dancing.

Harry had groaned, causing the Professor to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know how to dance," Harry had explained lowly.

The Professor gave him a rare smile. "Well we can't have that, now can we," she said warmly.

When Harry looked at her in confusion, she said "We need to make sure that Gryffindor is properly represented. So please set aside some time and I'll make sure you can acquit yourself admirably when you are called upon to perform you duty as a Hogwarts Champion."

Harry sighed in relief. Though somewhat leery about having to spend time with his usually stern professor, he knew he had few other options, well none if he wanted to be truthful with himself.

The professor then looked at him pointedly. "I take it that finding a suitable partner won't be a problem?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "No Professor, I know just who I want to ask," he replied happily.

"Well don't dilly-dally about asking her. Balls are quite popular and you don't want someone else asking her before you do and being disappointed," McGonagall chided him softly.

"Don't worry, I plan on asking her as soon as I see her," Harry replied with a smile.

McGonagall gave him a nod in approval. She had worried that with Harry being younger he might not be so accepting of having to dance at the ball.

"Alright, off with you and please see me directly after dinner tonight so we can start your lessons," she said in dismissal.

Harry nodded to let McGonagall know he had heard her but his mind was already occupied with thoughts of who he wanted to ask to the ball.

He hurried back to the common room, his eyes scanning the room looking for someone's distinctive red hair. He sighed in frustration when he didn't see her.

"Looking for someone?" Neville asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah," Harry replied a bit wanly.

"She'll be right back. She just ran up to her dorm to put her books away," Neville said, his smirk growing.

"Am I that obvious?" Harry asked ruefully.

Neville gave him a chuckle. "Maybe a little but I know how close you and Ginny have been becoming and it's obvious, at least to me, who you'd want to ask."

He then gave Harry a mischievous look. "It's a good thing I know how close you two have become or I'd be tempted to ask her myself," he said grinning.

When Harry looked at him in surprise, Neville shook his head lightly. "She's turning into a very beautiful young lady, plus she's fun, smart and a delightful person," he added.

It suddenly struck Harry on how truthful Neville was being. Sure he knew about all her delightful qualities pertaining to her personality but she'd always been just Ginny. It took his friend mentioning how beautiful she was becoming for him to realize just how true that was.

Before either could say anything else, Ginny came bounding down the stairs. She smiled when she spotted Harry and Neville and came right over to them.

Neville smiled and said "I'll just leave you to it," looking at Harry.

Ginny gave him a puzzled look as he turned and walked away. "What's that all about?" she asked quizzically.

Harry took a deep breath and gathered all his Gryffindor courage that he could find. "Well . . . the thing is . . . I . . . ah, that is," he stammered.

Ginny couldn't help but smile and she was pretty sure what was going to happen by the way Harry was acting. She gave him a warm smile. "Calm down Harry. Whatever you have to say can't be that bad."

Harry took another deep steadying breath. "What I'm trying to say and mucking it all up, is would you please be my date to the ball?" he said hopefully, his eyes pleading with her to say yes.

Ginny's smile widened. "I'd love to go to the ball with you," she replied happily.

The breath Harry didn't even realize that he had been holding exploded out of him in relief. "That's great," he managed to choke out.

Ginny gave him a patronizing look. "Did you really think I wouldn't say yes?" she asked with an impish grin.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "Well, most blokes tend to be a bit clueless about these kind of things and this bloke more than any," he said softly.

Ginny felt her heart melt, he was just so cute some times. She smiled at him reassuringly. "I think you're doing just fine," she said warmly.

Harry gave her a small smile as he blushed at her compliment, causing Ginny to giggle lightly.

"Come on, lets head down to dinner," she said with a smile.

As they headed for the portrait hole, Neville joined them. "I take it from the smiles everything went well?" he asked with a smile of his own.

Harry blushed again while giving his friend a nod.

"Very well," Ginny said with a brilliant smile. She then gave Neville a pointed look. "Do you know who you're going to ask to the ball?" she asked curiously.

It was Neville's turn to blush. "I've been considering several girls but I think I've decided to ask Luna," he said bashfully.

"I think that's wonderful," Ginny replied with a warm smile.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure she will. Do you want me to talk to her to see how she feels?" Ginny asked.

"No, that's okay," Neville replied. "I've got to learn to do these things for myself."

Ginny smiled and nodded in understanding while Harry clapped him on the back. "Never doubt why you were sorted into Gryffindor," he said, also giving him a smile.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny lay in her bed, a huge smile on her face. Attending the Ball with Harry had far exceeded her expectations. Memories of the night kept flashing through her mind, each one better than the last.

They had danced almost to the point that she had to beg off from dancing one more dance, almost because it had never come to that, though her feet and legs had protested towards the end.

Harry had been so attentive, it left her gobsmacked. He'd held her chair for her, made sure to get her something to drink before she had to ask and was just the all around perfect date.

The highlight of her evening came towards the end of the ball when Harry asked her if she fancied a walk in the gardens. She had readily agreed as she needed a break from the crowded hall.

She was taken by surprise when he had wrapped an arm around her he led her to one of the more secluded parts of the garden.

She felt her heart beat faster at the memory of what happened next. Harry had stared into her eyes, his filled with such emotion it had taken her breath away. So lost in staring into his brilliant emerald eyes, she was taken totally by surprise when he gently took her head in his hand and pulled her in and kissed her.

Looking back on it, it was really a rather chaste kiss but one filled with such emotion, it still took her breath away. Right after they broke apart Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had immediately said yes, quite enthusiastically looking back on it.

She then smiled sadly. As wonderful as the evening had been it had been marred not once but twice. The first time was during the ball when Ron and Hermione had some heated words. Fortunately it was just as she and Harry were headed out into the garden Though he had glanced at them sadly, he turned away and guided her outside.

The second was when they returned to the common room. As they enter through the portrait hole they heard hot angry voices. Standing in the middle of the common room, her brother and Hermione were screaming at one another.

She saw the sad, hurt look on Harry's face and it tore her up inside. She had reached up and gently cupped his cheek, turning his head to her. "Don't let them spoil what has been a truly magical evening," she whispered.

She was glad when he had smiled at her. "You're right," he said. Then with a grin he added, "As usual."

Ignoring what was happening in the middle of the common room, they skirted around the edge till the arrived at the stairs to the girl's dorm. Harry had then given her her second kiss, wishing her sweet dreams.

She knew she would be having them if she ever calmed down enough to actually fall asleep. She eventually did and did have some truly marvellous dreams of being with Harry.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry stood nervously on the huge platform that had been erected for the Second Task. He idly check for what seemed the hundrethed time to make sure he had his wand and the Gillyweed.

His mind drifted back to the previous evening. George had come in and told Ginny that McGonagall wanted her. It was then that it hit him that Ginny was what he would 'sorely miss'.

He had started to protest but Ginny quieted him with a kiss. "I'll be fine," she said softly with a smile.

When Harry looked at her worriedly, she said "You're coming to get me and I know that nothing will prevent you from doing that."

Too choked up to speak, he just enveloped her in a huge hug and gave her a kiss in promise that he would retrieve her come hell or high water.

He was shaken out of his ruminations by Ludo Bagman casting a _Sonorous_ charm and explaining the task to the assembled audience.

Harry paid scant attention, his thoughts focused on Ginny and what he had to do.

Before he knew it the cannon blast went off, announcing the start of the task. Harry hurriedly stuffed the Gillyweed into his mouth, fighting to keep from gagging as he chewed and swallowed the slimy mass.

As he felt it taking effect, he dove into the lake. At first the cold was almost debilitating but it passed quickly as the Gillyweed took full effect.

He took off swimming as fast as he could but then forced himself to slow down. He knew he needed to conserve his strength, he didn't want to tire himself out before he found Ginny.

He had been swimming for what seemed like forever without any clue as to where he needed to go. He was keeping well above the masses of water plants that covered the bottom, not wanting to have to fight off any denizens that would attack the unwary.

He was starting to get concerned when he heard a giggle behind him. Turning around he was startled to see Moaning Myrtle.

"I'd go that way if I were you," the ghost said, pointing off to the left.

"Thanks Myrtle," Harry replied. As he headed off he shook his head at how strange he had sounded talking underwater.

He hadn't been swimming long when he heard the merpeople singing and he dove down in its direction.

He smiled as the mervillage came into view. Following the sound of the singing he ended up in what was obviously the village square. He was slightly surprised to see all of the hostages still in place.

He was slightly surprised to see Hermione there and realized she was probably Krum's person to rescue. He thought briefly that that was kind of strange but quickly pushed it from his mind. His only concerned was Ginny.

His heart clenched when he got a good look at her. She appeared way to similar to how he had seen her when he found her in the Chamber of Secrets. That thought angered him greatly. How could they subject her to this ordeal was beyond his comprehension.

Wasting no time, he quickly severed the rope holding her in place and wrapping his arms around her he headed for the surface, angling towards where he knew the platform to be.

As soon as they broke the surface Ginny awoke and smiled at him. "See I told you I had nothing to worry about," she said warmly.

Harry just nodded, having to keep ducking back under the surface to breath. He then noticed Ginny begin to shiver violently. His anger rose, wondering whose brilliant idea it was to have the Second Task take place in the Black Lake in the middle of winter.

He had Ginny wrap her arms around his neck and ride on his back as he swam as fast as he could towards the platform.

When they arrived, Ginny was helped out of the water. Harry had to remain as the Gillyweed hadn't worn off yet. It was then that he noticed a frantic Fleur jabbering away in French to Madam Maxine.

Realizing that her hostage was still in the village he turned and headed off as fast as he could. Behind him he heard Ginny yell "Harry James Potter!" and he knew he'd be in for a lambasting later.

Knowing where he needed to go, he got there much quicker than the first time. The little girl who was obviously related to Fleur was the only remaining hostage.

He had to pull his wand and threaten the merpeople who were acting as guards. Fortunately they quickly back down when they saw how serious Harry was.

Things turned a little dicey as they broke the surface as the little girl panicked and struggled in Harry's grasp. It took a little doing but Harry finally got her to calm down enough so that they could head back to the platform.

The last fifty feet were a struggle as the Gillyweed wore off but they finally made it. By then Harry was shivering violently, much more than Ginny had been.

He grimaced at the look on Ginny's face and was surprised when it softened.

Ginny was at first rather put out with Harry for the risk he had taken but then her mood changed in an instant when she got close to him. She could see him shivering violently and his lips were blue form the cold.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, accepting that Harry was just too noble for his own good sometimes.

"Come on, lets get you to Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said with a sigh, though she did have a smile on her face.

As he let Ginny lead him to the medical tent, he was vaguely aware of Dumbledore having a hushed conversation with the merchieftainess.

Madam Pomfrey descend on him like a hungry Hippogriff going after a ferret, muttering about the idiocy of having the task in the lake in the middle of winter, echoing Harry's earlier thoughts.

Ginny laughed as the steam blew out of Harry's ears after he took the Pepperup potion. When Harry glared at her, she smacked his arm lightly. "I had to take some too, so quit it," she said with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but back smile at her.

Ginny then gave him a stern look. "We're going to have a little talk later," she said seriously.

Harry sighed but gave her a small smile. "Yes, dear," he said contritely, knowing he had earned it.

Ginny gave him a curt nod before wrapping her arms around him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly. He wasn't sure what the future would bring but he knew he was better off facing it with the warm wonderful witch he had in his arms and that was all that mattered to him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: So here's my take on the second instalment of the Goblet of Fire. I hope it meets your approval.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	177. Smile Whan You Say That

**Bits & Bobs**

 **Smile When You Say That**

Ginny Potter stood in front of the mirror and frowned. She was eight and a half months pregnant and felt like she was the size of a small Dragon. " _Make that a medium size one,"_ she thought to herself.

Turning sideways, she took in her profile. She couldn't believe how much her abdomen was extended. It looked like she had swallowed a number twenty size cauldron.

Not only that but what Harry had termed were the most perfect breasts in the world were equally changed. Before they were so pert that she really hadn't needed to wear a bra if she didn't want to. Now in their place were a pair of large, full bags of flesh.

Her areola had also changed, now much larger and darker than before and her nipples now stood up being twice the size they were previously.

Just looking at them made them ache. She knew it was because her body was preparing to lactate but she longed for her old body.

Not that Harry wasn't as interested in this one as much as her old one. In point of fact he seemed mesmerized by the changes she was under going, lavishing attention on her every chance he got.

She smiled dreamily at the memory of the wonderful massage he had given her the previous evening. Just thinking about it gave her goose flesh.

Her smile morphed into a smirk as she remembered what had happened. As the massage progressed it became more and more intimate and erotic, culminating in her having one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her entire life. She had to literally shake her head to clear that memory from her mind.

She chuckled softly. Harry obviously had no problems with displaying any sort of affection or intimacy, unlike her berk of a brother, Ron. Hermione had complained bitterly one evening that for the last three months of her pregnancy that Ron barely touched her. Only doing so when she had insisted and threatened to curse his bits off if he felt he didn't needed them any more.

With one last look at her nude body, she slowly began to get dressed. After slipping on her knickers, which was turning into a bit of an acrobatic feat, she put on her bra and sighed.

She had gone from a well proportioned for her body, 34c to a whopping, at least to her, 36DD and they didn't seem to be stopping. Sighing, she finished getting dressed and headed back into the bedroom.

Harry was just getting finished dressed too and when Ginny came into the room, he turned to her, smiled and said "Good morning beautiful."

"How can you say that. I'm ugly," she snapped.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "How can you cay that?" he asked, totally bewildered at where her comment had come from.

"Look at me!" she cried, sweeping her hands up and down her body. "I'm surprised you can force yourself to even look at me," she sobbed, breaking out into tears.

Harry gave her an exasperated, sad look as he went to her and took her into his arms. "Hey now, where did this all come from?" he asked softly, rubbing her back tenderly.

"Just look at me," she sobbed quietly into his chest. "I'm the size of a Hippogriff."

Harry couldn't help but smile, though thankfully Ginny couldn't see it as she had her face plastered into his body.

"Are you talking about this?" he asked, rubbing his hand on her swollen belly.

Ginny just nodded, sniffling softly.

"Oh, Love. If you could only see you as I do. This doesn't make you ugly. If anything it enhances your beauty," he said tenderly.

Ginny looked up into his eyes disbelievingly. "What? Have you gone barmy and blind?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, still smiling. "No and you know it." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then with a deep breath, he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Love, you're bringing a new life into the world. Inside of you is a brand new little person. That's a miracle beyond anything that magic can accomplish," he said reverently.

He then winced slightly, knowing that he'd have to pick his words carefully and even then she might take things the wrong way.

"Yes, your body has changed and I know you don't think as yourself as beautiful being like you are now but I do, truly," he said pleadingly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked meekly, sounding all to much like an insecure child.

"Yes I do," he replied, giving her a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Ginny sighed and snuggled in closer, turning her protruding belly to the side so she could get as close as possible.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked in a moment of sheer stupidity.

Ginny huffed and frowned. "For, you know, thinking you shouldn't want to look at me," she said irritably.

Harry snorted softly, causing Ginny to lean back and glare at him. "Sorry," he said though he was smiling. "I figured it was just your hormones talking," he sad a bit cheekily.

"Watch it, Potter!" she growled, giving him a glare, though he could see the corners of her mouth twitching upward totally spoiling the effect.

"Certainly, Potter," he snapped back with a smile.

"So you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked again, not being able to let it go.

"Like I said, if you could only see you as I do," he repeated. Then he tried desperately not to smirk but failed miserably. "You're usually so happy and whenever I catch you unaware you have a smile on your face. And Godric Ginny, I know it's a bit cliché but you glow, exuding health and vitality. You're an amazing wife and I know you'll be an amazing mother."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she listened to him. He was speaking with such emotion and passion that she couldn't doubt his sincerity. "I still think you're barmy," she said playfully.

Harry smiled at her. "Could be but if I am it's because I'm totally besotted with you," he replied, his eyes sparkling with merriment.

Ginny burst out laughing and swatted his arm. "Sure, blame it all on me," she protested playfully.

Harry grabbed his arm dramatically. "I think you've broken it," he cried with an exaggerated moan.

"I'll give you something to moan about," she cried, her hand searching for her wand. "Damn it, where's my wand," she whinged.

"I'd rather give you something to moan about," Harry whispered huskily, his eyes suddenly burning with desire.

"Really?" she whispered, wide-eyed. "But I've just gotten dressed," she protested feebly.

"I'll dress you myself," he replied as he started to undo the buttons to her blouse.

"Oh," was all Ginny was able to get out before Harry's mouth captured hers.

It was much later as Ginny lay on the bed, her heartbeat just beginning to return to normal when she looked at her husband who looked equally spent but satisfied.

"We're late and Mum is going to give us another lecture," she said with a sigh, though she couldn't stop smiling.

Harry rolled onto his side, resting his head in his hand. "Won't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last, he said with a smirk.

Ginny glanced at their sweaty bodies. "I think we'd better shower before we go," she said as she rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Together?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled widely. "Together," she stated, knowing it would probably make them even later than they already were.

She felt Harry move and suddenly she felt him snuggle up against her back, sitting close behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and began to nibble on her neck. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he whispered.

Ginny shivered because of the way his lips were affecting her. "Not lately," she managed to get out as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"How boorish of me," he whispered as he worked his way down onto her shoulder. "But I do, love you that is."

"I know," she replied. "You'd have to to put up with me."

"It's the easiest thing in the world to do," he said with a loving smile.

"See, I told you, you were barmy," she said as she struggled to stand.

Harry gave her a gentle push helping her up. Ginny turned and offered him her hand. "Thank you," she said with a soft smile. " _He really is the most amazing man,"_ she thought to herself.

Hand-in-hand they headed for the shower. "The baby and I are famished so no more than an hour," she chided playfully.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "You wish is my command," he replied. " _Godric, I love her!"_ he thought.


	178. Surprise!

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Surprise!**

Hermione Granger looked around Harry Potter's flat and sighed in satisfaction. Though when she had started she had worried she had bitten off more than she could handle, things had finally come together. Harry had taken the small flat while he was having Grimmauld Place renovated and it was going to take quite some time before it was liveable again.

She felt an arm snake around her waist and she turned to look at her fiancée, Ron Weasley.

"You've done a bang-up job setting this all up," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, though at times I didn't think we'd be able to pull this off," she replied appreciatively.

"If anyone was going to be able to do it, it was you," Ron said, placing a kiss on Hermione's temple. "It's just too bad Ginny couldn't be here," he added with a slightly sad look.

Hermione sighed upon hearing Ron mention his sister. She was off at the Holyhead Harpies training camp. She then gave a half-hearted laugh. When Ron looked at her questioningly, she said "Since Ginny wrote me that she wouldn't be able to get away till tomorrow I didn't even tell her we were throwing this surprise party for Harry. I didn't want her to get in trouble by trying to sneak away early. You know how Gwenog is," she said.

"She'll be home tomorrow for his regular birthday dinner at the Burrow," Ron said with a shrug, "Besides it's not like she has any special reason to be here."

Hermione sighed once again. She had been sure that Harry and Ginny would have gotten back together once the war was over but neither had given any indication that had happened.

"He said he had something to do after training but expected to be home no later than eight," Ron said matter-of-factually.

George nodded and looked at Hermione. "Shouldn't we be hiding or something then," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, right," exclaimed Hermione.

She looked around the room at everyone who was there. She smiled at who she saw. Bill and Fleur were standing talking to Arthur and Molly. Near them were Percy and Charlie. She had been surprised when he had sent a note back saying he wanted to attend. He came home so rarely.

Near the fireplace Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbot stood in conversation with Luna Lovegood.

She was quite pleased that she had been able to get them all to come. They were the people that meant the most to Harry, having become his de facto family.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please," she called out.

Quickly the room fell silent as everyone looked at her.

"Harry should be here soon so we'd better get ready," she informed them.

Everyone shuffled off to their chosen hiding places, just in time as it turned out. The warning chime Hermione had placed on the front door sounded, alerting them that Harry had arrived.

Hermione quickly waved her wand extinguishing the lights, shrouding the room in darkness.

There was a brief flash of light as the door opened and closed quickly.

Hermione was silently counting to three before she would spring the surprise. She got to two when she suddenly stopped. The noises coming from the direction of the door catching her attention.

It appeared that Harry wasn't alone from the sounds of passionate kissing, low moans and the sounds of clothing being rumpled.

Apprehensively, Hermione waved her wand, bathing the room in light.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, everyone standing in the room or the two just inside the door.

Hermione stood wide-eyed as she stared at Harry who had his arms wrapped around Ginny. It was their state of undress that shocked her the most.

Ginny's dress was down off her shoulders, exposing her bra which was pushed up, showing off her breasts.

Harry was in a similar state, his shirt was unbuttoned and also hanging off his shoulders and his trousers were unbuttoned and unzipped, hanging down near his knees. " _Thank Godric his boxers are still in place_ ," Hermione thought.

There was a long pregnant pause before the silence was broken.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! What is the meaning of this?" Molly screeched.

Ginny and Harry immediately blushed deeply.

"Oh, bugger," Harry exclaimed lowly.

Ginny stood wide-eyed for a moment before taking several large calming breaths. Ignoring everyone for a moment, she hastily rearranged her clothing. Tucking her breasts back into her bra before pulling her dress back up.

Harry was similarly putting himself back in order, only pausing to zip Ginny's dress back up.

Ginny gave him an appreciative smile before turning back to her mother. "Hi Mum, fancy meeting you here," she said innocently as she slipped her hand into Harry's.

"Don't take that attitude with me, young lady," her mum said sternly.

"At least she called me a young lady and not a scarlet woman," Ginny whispered to Harry with a smile.

Harry nodded absent-mindedly to her as his eyes scanned everyone in the room.

Bill looked slightly amused and it was obvious that Fleur was trying hard not to laugh.

Charlie, on the other hand, looked very displeased and was glaring menacingly at him.

Percy had turned and was studying a mundane landscape hanging on the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and he was blushing almost as much as Harry was.

Molly, of course, looked like she would explode at any moment while Arthur was staring at Ginny as if he was seeing her for the first time.

George had a devilish look on his face and then wolf-whistled, earning him a swat to the back of his head from Angelina. She then turned back towards Ginny and gave her a wink before smiling widely.

Ron, blushing furiously, stared at his sister in shock before turning his eyes on Harry and his looked changed to one of anger.

Hermione was mortified and was wondering how her plans for Harry's surprise party had suddenly gone so wrong.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation!" Molly said hotly.

Harry could see Ginny fighting her growing anger.

"I'm of age and whom I choose to spend my time with and what I do while doing so is my business and no one else's," she retorted tersely.

"What will . . . others think?" Molly asked, outraged.

"Frankly Mum, I don't care what others think," Ginny replied calmly.

"So Gin-Gin, how long have you been shagging the Boy-Who-Lived?" George asked with an evil grin, earning him another swat from Angelina.

There was a momentary silence before sheer chaos broke out. Molly gasped in shock, Bill guffawed loudly, Charlie growled angrily with Ron mirroring him. Percy was staring wide-eyed, looking like he was going to pass out any second. Neville and Hannah looked exceedingly uncomfortable and appeared to be wishing they were some place, any place else, while Luna just stared at them dreamily.

Ginny's eyes blazed with anger. "I'll have you know, though it's really none of your business, that Harry and I haven't shagged as you so crudely put it," she said angrily. "Yet," she added softly, glancing at Harry.

She then turned and gave Harry a quick kiss. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the loo," she said before heading off down the hall.

Harry's eyes burned with anger as he glared at George. "You can take the piss out on me all you want but never talk like that to Ginny again," he said menacingly.

George, along with everyone else, looked at Harry in shock and he realized he'd taken things too far.

Molly took one step as if to follow Ginny but Arthur grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. He gave her a small shake of his head, silently telling her not to go confront their daughter.

Molly huffed her displeasure but nodded in acquiescence to her husband's demand. Instead she plopped herself down in a chair and crossed her arms across her chest, looking exceedingly unhappy.

Harry's glare at George was broken when Angelina pulled her boyfriend towards the table set up with the food and drinks. Harry's look softened somewhat but he still had a frown on his face.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go check on Ginny," he said to no one in particular.

Ron appeared to be about to protest but thankfully Hermione intervened, grabbing his arm and shaking her head.

Harry silently gave thanks that Hermione had stopped Ron. He would have hated to hex his friend but would have done so if he had followed.

He softly knocked on the door to the loo.

"Come in Harry," he heard Ginny say softly.

Harry stopped right inside the door, shocked at what he saw. Ginny was standing in front of the sink, tears streaking her cheeks.

He could count on one hand with a couple of fingers left over the times he had seen independent, feisty, brave, unflappable Ginny crying.

He immediately rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny turned and snuggled into his chest, sniffling as she accepted his comforting embrace.

"Sorry for the waterworks," she whispered lowly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Harry replied softly. "George was being a complete arse and had no right to say anything to you."

Ginny sighed, burrowing her face deeper into Harry's chest. "Now do you understand why I didn't want to tell my family yet?" she asked, her voice muffled from her face buried in his chest.

"Yeah, I understand. I just wish it hadn't been necessary," Harry replied sadly.

They stood there just holding one another. Harry was glad when he felt Ginny relax into his embrace. He could tell she was reluctant to go back out and have to face everyone. Well, really just Molly. He knew she was the one who had the biggest problem. He wasn't worried about Ron's and Charlie's hostility, they were nothing compared to facing down Riddle.

"Do you want me to go and tell everyone to leave?" he asked, his voice laden with concern.

Ginny sighed deeply, feeling guilty because her family had gone out of their way to plan a surprise party for Harry's birthday. "No, it's a party for you and besides I have to confront them sometime, it might as well be now," she said with conviction.

Harry wiped the last traces of tears from Ginny's cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Ginny's eyes blazed with her love for him. "Save that till after everybody is gone," she whispered huskily.

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, Ginny said "I'm not letting them spoil our plans. We may have had to delay them a bit but I'm staying tonight no matter what."

Harry smiled and playfully kissed the tip of Ginny's nose. He was happy that Ginny wasn't going to let their plans be spoiled, he just hoped it didn't cause to much enmity with Molly.

"I can't wait," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny slowly let go of Harry and quickly checked herself in the mirror. She was glad that her eyes weren't too red and puffy. She didn't want anyone to know she had been brought to tears over what George had said.

Harry took her hand and together they headed back out into the parlour. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.

"I have one thing to say," Harry said, meeting each person's eyes. "Ginny's and my relationship is off limits for this evening. If everyone can agree to that, lets have a party."

There were nods and yeses all around with Molly nodding but you could tell she wasn't particularly happy about it.

It didn't take long till everyone had relaxed and were enjoying themselves. Harry was making the rounds, thanking everyone for coming.

When he got to Neville, he looked at Harry and blushed lightly. When Harry started to apologize, Neville cut him off.

He glanced across the room at Hannah who was talking to Angelina and Hermione. "No need to apologize, Harry. I just hope that my relationship with Hannah gets to the same point someday," he said sheepishly.

Harry gave his fellow Gryffindor a smile and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry about it too much. If it's meant to happen it will and if the looks I've seen her give you is any indication, I think you'll get there eventually."

Neville gave him an appreciative smile and blushed lightly.

"One word of advice," Harry said lowly. "Let her set the pace. That's not to say don't do anything. She'll let you know when she's ready for more."

Neville's smile widened. "Thanks Harry. I've been so nervous about that. I'm never sure if I'm doing the right thing so I've been just giving her a kiss goodnight. I've been afraid to make her upset."

"Well you certainly don't want to do that but I think you need to step up your game a little. You wouldn't want her to think you're not interested in her that way," Harry said sagely.

Before Neville could reply they were interrupted. "So what are you two talking about?" Hannah asked.

"Quidditch/Herbology" Harry and Neville replied at the same time.

Hannah's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she looked between the two.

Neville winced while Harry gave a chuckle. "I think I'll leave you two alone," he said with a grin.

He kissed Hannah on the cheek. "Glad you could make it," he said, his eyes sparkling.

As he left her heard Hannah asking Neville what they had really been talking about. He saw Neville blush but didn't hang around to hear his answer.

Harry went to grab a butterbeer from the refreshments table when he felt someone come up behind him. He turned around and found a contrite looking George standing there.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Harry took a deep calming breath. "Look George. I meant what I said earlier. Don't mess with Ginny and I also said our relationship was off limits for tonight. Besides I'm not the one you need to apologize to," he said tightly.

George nodded in understanding. "All right," he said lowly. "I'll make sure to talk to her tomorrow."

Harry glanced around, his eyes seeking one special person. He found her across the room chatting with Bill and Fleur. He was glad to see her acting normally after their disastrous entrance.

Whatever she had just said had Bill choking on his drink while Fleur was laughing heartily.

He was just heading over to them when Arthur cleared his throat loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked his way.

It was Molly who then spoke. While she was smiling you could tell she was still a little upset. "We should cut the cake and give Harry his presents," she said a little tensely.

He was glad when Ginny joined him on the couch while he unwrapped his presents. He mainly received clothing, something he was entirely grateful for. His wardrobe was severely limited but he hated to go shopping for clothing.

The only time he had enjoyed himself was the one time Ginny had gone with him but her time was severely limited at the moment with her training with the Harpies.

One of the exceptions was a rather interesting plant he got from Neville and Hannah. Neville had started to explain about it when Hannah elbowed him in the side causing Neville to blush, telling Harry he'd explain later.

The other strange gift he received was from Luna. It was a weird wall hanging that had string, wire, feathers, flowers and different pieces of plant matter strung together.

Harry thanked her with a small twisted smile while Ginny giggled next to him. Luna was totally un-phased, explaining it would keep Nargles and Glumpies away while promoting peace and harmony within the household.

"Well we can certainly use the second part," Ginny whispered to Harry. She then turned to Luna. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he hangs it up," she said with a smile.

"It works best if you hang it on the wall over the bed," Luna replied dreamily.

Harry wasn't too sure he wanted it hanging there but one glance at Ginny and he knew he was doomed.

Shortly after he was done unwrapping his presents people began to take their leave. It was nearing midnight by then.

Soon it was just Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur. Bill was helping Fleur put on her cloak, standing near the door when Molly looked at Ginny and said "Get you cloak so you can come home with your father and me."

Bill actually froze with Fleur's cloak half on, both staring apprehensively at the others.

"I'm staying here with the man I love," Ginny replied firmly, her eyes daring her mother to object.

Molly's eyes widened, first in shock, then more in outrage. Her mouth opened but then snapped shut. With one last glare, she spun and rushed out the door, almost knocking Bill and Fleur down.

Arthur sighed sadly and gave Ginny a sympathetic look before he followed his wife.

Bill and Fleur came over with Fleur hugging Ginny hard first, whispering something into her ear that neither Harry nor Bill could hear. Bill shook Harry's hand, giving him a smirk and shrug of his shoulders.

They then switched, Bill hugging Ginny and Fleur hugging Harry, whispering "Take good care of her."

"You know I will," Harry whispered back.

Once they were gone, Ginny turned to Harry, her eyes blazing in a look that Harry loved. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Much later as Ginny snuggled into Harry's side, both quite exhausted from their activities. True to Ginny's word, they hadn't shagged but they knew many other ways to pleasure their partner.

Ginny sighed contentedly. "Harry, would you mind if I moved in with you?" she asked sleepily.

Harry's eyes snapped open, a huge grin forming on his face. "Mind? Why would I mind? I'd be over the moon," he said fervently.

"Good," Ginny said with a smug smile. "We'll go over to the Burrow tomorrow and pack my stuff up," she said.

Harry sighed contentedly but his eyes snapped open once more when Ginny added, "Right after we hang up Luna's gift.


	179. The Aftermath

9

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Aftermath**

 **The Day After Harry's Party**

Harry Potter awoke slowly, momentarily confused by the feeling of weight on his chest. Then the memories of the previous night came back to him. He sighed happily, feeling more contented and rested than he had in a long time.

He turned just enough to look at the reason for his happiness. Ginny Weasley was laying snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest just below his head.

He smiled as he took in the sight of her. Her long luxurious red hair was in disarray, not only from sleep but also from the activities they had gotten up to before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Her beautiful, red, full lips were slightly parted and he was tempted to lean down and capture them with his own. Deciding to let her sleep, Harry's gaze moved on up to her cute nose.

He loved the smattering of freckles that trailed lightly down onto each cheek, giving them a hint of colour when you weren't so close to see each individually. He smiled, thinking about how Ginny didn't like them, but to him, they only added to her natural beauty.

Her eyes were next to fall under his scrutiny. Though closed he could picture their dark chocolate colour that were flecked with gold and bronze. He loved staring into them, feeling he could get lost there forever and he wouldn't have complained at all.

He then took in her fiery, coppery lashes that framed each eye and he contemplated how much he thought that they complemented her eyes. Slightly darker than her eyebrows, they made her eyes stand out and made them all that more alluring.

He knew he could lay there all day just staring at her and he wouldn't have minded it one bit.

Ginny moved slightly, her arm pushing down against the sheet that covered her, exposing one of her breasts.

Harry's eyes lit up as he took in her delectable flesh. Her nipple and areola were just barely visible and he marvelled at the sight. They were a soft coral colour and he couldn't help but remember how they had responded to his mouth, tongue and fingers just a few short hours ago.

He loved the way she reacted when he sucked, kissed and and lightly bit her nipples, eliciting such wonderful moans and sounds as he lavished attention on them.

Just thinking about it thrilled him and he felt his loins stir. " _Down, big boy,"_ he thought to himself with a grin. " _There will be time later for more of what we had last night."_

He had been watching her sleep for about five minutes when she stirred and he felt her breathing change as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times before he felt more than heard her sigh contentedly.

With a light giggle, she rolled back slightly so that her head lay in the crook of his arm. Her eyes found his and she smiled at him.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" she asked softly.

"Maybe five minutes," Harry replied truthfully with a smile.

Though she continued to smile, she rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "I think you're barmy. I don't know why you do it."

She was surprised when his look became quite serious.

"It's what I fought for," he said earnestly. "So that I can lay here with the woman I love without worrying if some Dark Lord or his minions will attack us or those we love. So that we can live in peace and enjoy our lives, and believe me, I do enjoy just watching you sleep so peacefully."

He then gave a little grin, "Besides I can stare at you without you getting all flustered."

"I don't get flustered!" she protested. "I just don't know why you'd want too," she said bashfully.

Harry shook his head lightly. "That's because you refuse to accept how beautiful I think you are," he replied tenderly.

Ginny blushed deeply. While she knew she wasn't a cow, she didn't think she was as beautiful as many of the other girls she had gone to Hogwarts with. Growing up with six brothers hadn't exactly leant itself to her concentrating on what she termed girly stuff like make-up and fashions.

She'd been more interested in keeping up with her brothers, learning to fly and other more physical pursuits. That's not to say she hadn't learned about that stuff eventually but it was never a great priority to her.

"Okay, okay," she finally cried with a laugh. "I'll take your word for it that I'm beautiful, but I still think you're barmy."

Harry chuckle at her before leaning down and capturing her lips with his while his one hand cupped her exposed breast.

Ginny moaned deeply, loving the feelings that Harry had unleashed within her. She opened her mouth and brushed her tongue lightly across his lips and he responded by opening his, letting their tongues twirl and dance together.

Hands and mouths began to roam freely, fuelling their passion.

It was much later as they were laying entwined together when Ginny's stomach rumbled deeply.

She blushed but Harry just laughed. "I guess I'd better get up and make us some breakfast," he said, smiling at her.

Since Ginny was laying half on top of him, she rolled over and stood up. She glanced around and grabbed one of his tee shirts and slipped it on.

Harry just smiled lovingly at her. His tee only came down to mid thigh on her, leaving plenty of her shapely legs exposed for him to admire.

Following her out of bed, he grabbed a pair of his boxers and put them on. As he did so, Ginny admired his body. While no Adonis, he had filled out nicely from the scrawny, underfed boy he had been into a fit and trim man he was now.

Harry gave her a mischievous grin as he came over to her and though she thought she was prepared for just about anything, she was taken by surprise when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Harry!" she squealed. "Put me down!" All the while laughing at his antics.

Harry just lightly smacked her bottom causing her to squeal again while she kicked and struggled though in reality she wasn't really trying to get away.

Once he entered the kitchen he swung her down, plopping her in a chair, giving her a kiss on the end of her nose with a brilliant smile, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Ginny just smiled at him. She still found it hard to believe sometimes at how loving and playful he could be. Something she was eternally grateful for.

As Harry headed to the cold box she pouted playfully. "I want to help," she whinged.

Harry looked back at her over his shoulder. "All right, how about you take care of the beverages and the toast while I fry up the eggs and bacon," he said with a smile.

Ginny smiled back as she went and got the juice before heading to start the water for tea. She then sliced some of the bread, vowing to bake some as soon as they got back from going to the Burrow to get her stuff.

In no time at all, breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat.

"Mmmm," Ginny said as she bit into her eggs. "You can make me breakfast any time you want."

Harry just smiled at her as he tucked into his own meal. He loved having Ginny with him, even if things were probably going to be a bit contentious. He knew that Molly was going to throw a wobbly.

Not that he cared all that much. Ginny had made up her mind and that's all that really mattered to him.

Breakfast was over quickly. Ginny wanted plenty of time to get her things so that they could get back and unpack before they needed to be back at the Burrow for Harry's 'Official' birthday dinner.

She headed into the parlour to retrieve her handbag, smiling as she picked it up. It was a deep black, made of the finest Dragon hide. It had been a gift from Charlie when she made the Harpies.

Reaching inside she pulled out a small backpack and re-enlarged it. She had packed a change of clothes so she'd have something clean to wear besides the dress she had worn the previous evening.

She thought about taking a quick shower but decided against it. She figured she'd probably get dirty as she packed up her things from the Burrow and would need to shower before they headed back for dinner.

A half hour later she joined Harry in the parlour. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with her mother but was determined to get it over with.

She could see that Harry was slightly concerned for her but he also looked very supportive. " _He should,"_ she thought. _"After all, I am moving in with him."_

Taking a deep breath, she nodded at him, signalling that she was ready.

Harry nodded back. "Floo or Apparate?" he asked.

"Apparate," she replied. "It will give Mum a little time to see us coming and us some time to prepare before she jumps all over me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft gentle kiss as he Apparated them to the Burrow.

Ginny barely noticed the feeling of being squeezed through a tube of Apparating and it took her a moment to realize they were at the edge of the Burrow's wards.

She sighed contentedly as they broke apart. Wrapping an arm through Harry's she smiled at him. "I think I we should always Apparate like that," she whispered happily.

"Why's that?" Harry asked with smirk.

Ginny laughed lowly. "Well, for one thing, I barely noticed us Apparating," she said, with her eyes dancing. "For another, I just like kissing you," she added with a smirk of her own.

Harry leaned in and gave her a quick kiss that was definitely more than just a peck. "You'll get no complaints from me," he replied with a smile.

Ginny was just about to say something when the back door crashed open and her mother stepped outside. She crossed her arms across her chest and just glared at Ginny.

Ginny frowned with a sigh. "It's worse than I thought," she said lowly. When Harry looked at her questioningly she added "She didn't even yell my name."

"And that's a bad thing?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah," Ginny replied with a nod of her head. "It means she's well past being just upset, mad doesn't even begin to cover it."

When he gave her a worried look, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not changing my mind."

"That wasn't what I'm worried about," Harry said defensively. He then gave a sigh. "I just hate it when you and your Mum argue," he added softly.

Ginny gave him a bewildered look, causing him to sigh once again. "I know this is going to sound strange but the fact she gets mad at you is one way she shows she cares."

Ginny gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, I understand what you're saying. If she didn't care she wouldn't get upset."

Harry gave her a small nod, glad she understood what he had meant.

By then they had reached the stoop and the glaring visage of the Weasley matriarch.

"Mum," Ginny said with a smile, in greeting.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a bit of trepidation.

Molly's eyes left her daughter and came to rest on Harry. Her look softened slightly and she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She then turned her attention back to Ginny. "I want a word with you," she said with a touch of anger. She then spun around and headed inside, with Ginny and Harry following close behind.

Ginny stopped Harry in the kitchen. "Why don't you go up to my room and get started. I'll be up shortly after I talk to my mum," she said softly.

Harry thought about protesting, wanting to be there for her but when she raised an eyebrow at him, he figured he'd do what she said. It was her show so to speak.

He gave her a nod, which earned him a smile and a quick kiss. Feeling slightly better about the situation, he headed up to Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny entered the parlour where she found her mother pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You wished to speak to me," she said, drawing her mother's attention.

Molly spun about and stared at her daughter. "Yes! I can't believe what I saw last night. When the lights came on and you and Harry were standing there half undressed . . . I thought I raised you better than that!" she cried angrily.

"On top of that you lied to us about when you were getting out of training and instead of coming home you . . . you end up throwing yourself at some boy, behaving in an most unladylike manner," she continued to rant.

"Mum!" Ginny said loudly, cutting her mother off. "Harry isn't a boy, let alone just 'some boy'. He's a man and the man that I'll be marrying someday," she said forcefully.

Molly looked at her in shock. "What . . . marriage?" she barely managed to get out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew she probably should have saved the titbit but she wanted her mother to know just how serious her relationship with Harry was.

"Yes, though he hasn't proposed yet, we've discussed that along with other plans for our future," Ginny retorted.

Molly's eyes narrowed. "Well if you two are planning on getting married, why hasn't he proposed yet?" she asked accusingly.

"Because I asked him not to," Ginny replied, her eyes blazing.

Molly gave her another shocked look. "Why in the world would you do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because, and Harry agrees, that I want to establish myself without his name attached to me," Ginny replied. "So I know that I'm on the team due to my own skills and merit, not because they want to use me just for publicity's sake."

Molly deflated a little, though Ginny could tell she was still unhappy. "Is that why you didn't tell us about your relationship?" she asked a bit softer.

"Partially. The other part was due to how I knew some of my brothers were going to act," Ginny said truthfully.

When her mother acted surprised, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you had to notice the way Ron and Charlie got all angry and then there was George acting like an arse," Ginny said a bit hotly.

Molly reluctantly nodded her head. As much as she would have liked to deny it, she had noticed how her sons had reacted.

"That doesn't excuse the way we found you when the lights came on," Molly said, her anger rising once again. "In my day a woman would never act in such a . . . a . . . despicable manner."

Ginny sighed deeply. "Don't go there Mum," she said softly.

When her mother gave her a questioning look, Ginny shook her head. "When did you and Dad get married?" she asked with a resigned sigh.

Molly looked at Ginny in confusion. "May 17th, 1970," she said slowly, wondering what her daughter was trying to get across. She knew that Ginny was well aware of their anniversary date.

Ginny sighed again, knowing what she was going to say next wouldn't go over well. "And when was Bill born?" she asked lowly.

From her mother's reaction, she might as well have slapped her. When Molly just stared at her open mouthed, Ginny supplied her own answer. "November 29th, 1970," she said sadly.

"So unless he was born prematurely, which I know he wasn't, well, even I can do the math," she said reluctantly.

Molly's cheeks drained of all colour and she sat down heavily in her rocking chair by the fireplace.

"I . . . I . . . don't know what to say," she said so quietly that Ginny barely heard her. Dabbing at the tears in her eyes, she looked imploringly at her daughter. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," she said sadly.

"I meant what I said to George last night. Harry and I aren't doing that . . . , yet," she said sadly. "We've both decided to wait for a bit before we take that step because we both know that charms and potions aren't one hundred percent effective," Ginny explained softly, not believing she was actually discussing her sex life with her mother.

Molly nodded a few moments after thinking about what Ginny had said. "So what are you two doing here so early then?" she asked contritely.

Ginny took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to say wasn't going to be accepted well.

"We're here to pack my stuff. I'm moving in with Harry," she said with conviction.

Molly's eyes widened, a look of outrage starting to form on her face. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced by one of reluctant acceptance.

She rose slowly and made her way over to her daughter. She stopped right in front of her, staring into her eyes for several moments before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Ginny was taken by surprise but hugged her mother back.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother," Molly sobbed softly into Ginny's ear, refusing to let got for the moment. "All I've ever wanted was the best for you and your brothers. Your father and I raised you all to be yourselves, to live your lives on your own terms," she continued.

She then gave a little laugh. "I guess I have no one to blame but myself when you act precisely the way I raised you."

She finally leaned back, placing her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "I could see last night how much you love Harry and just as important, how much he loves you. While I admit I'm not pleased by your decisions, you are an adult and they are yours to make."

Molly smiled when she saw the totally confused look on her daughter's face. "I'm pleased to see that I can still shock you," she said humorously.

Ginny finally got herself together. "Thanks Mum. I really appreciate you telling me these things. It means a lot to me."

She then gave her mum a small smile. "While in some ways it's nice to stay here and have you take care of me, it's time for me to act my age and take responsibility for myself, but to do that I feel I need to get out from under your shadow. My future is with Harry and it's time to start building that future."

Molly gave Ginny one last hug. "I can understand that and while I wish you both all the happiness in the world, please never forget that the Burrow will always be a home for you if you should ever need it. The same goes for Harry too," she said emotionally.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said sincerely. Then she sighed with a smile. "I'd better go and help Harry, there's no telling what trouble he'll get into if I don't get up there."

"All right," Molly said with a laugh. "If you need anything or any help, just ask," she added as Ginny headed for the stairs.

She arrived and found her bedroom door open. She paused, leaning against the door frame, and watched as Harry was packing some of her things into boxes.

She almost lost it when she saw him take a stack of lingerie out of one of the drawers to her dresser. He was placing them into one of the boxes when he paused, picking up a very small, lacy pair of knickers and stared at them.

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Like what you see?" she asked softly.

From Harry's reaction you would have thought she shouted as loud as she could. He dropped the knickers into the box, spun around and stared at her wide-eyed and looking exceedingly guilty.

Ginny lost it and started to laugh hysterically.

For a moment Harry looked very angry but when his eyes met hers it quickly passed and he shook his head, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Merlin, you scared me," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes were dancing with delight as she smiled at him. "I asked did you like what you saw?" she repeated.

Harry gave a non-committal shrug. "Maybe, but I'd rather see you wearing them," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll see what I can arrange," Ginny teased.

She saw his eyes momentarily take on a far-a-way look and she just knew he was envisioning her wearing the lacy knickers.

He then brought his focus back to Ginny. "Is everything okay?" he asked with a worried look.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Things went much better than I expected. Believe it or not there wasn't any yelling at all."

When Harry looked at her incredulously, she chuckled. "I know. No one is more surprised than I am. We did talk and though Mum isn't exactly thrilled, she said I was an adult and could make my own choices."

Ginny watched as a smile grew on his face and she knew it was partly because things had gone well with her mum and also because she was moving in with him.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a passionate kiss.

Ginny broke off the kiss much sooner than either really wanted. When Harry pouted playfully at her she said "If we get caught up doing that we'll never get anything packed," she chided half-heartedly.

As much as he wanted to continue to snog her, he knew she was right and with an exaggerated sigh he turned back to the boxes and got back to work.

It took them a little over an hour to pack what Ginny termed the essentials. Harry rolled his eyes when he heard her say that, but he was smiling as he did so.

It earned him a swat on the arm as she called him a prat, though the tone of her voice made it seem like a term of endearment.

Harry shrunk all the boxes down, packing them all in one box so he'd have an easier time handling everything.

"Is that it?" he asked as he finished placing the last box in the bigger one.

Ginny looked around, her eyes coming to rest on her vanity table with its talking mirror.

"Should I shrink that so we can take it with us?" Harry asked when he saw what Ginny was looking at.

Ginny gave him a small smile. "No, leave it for now," she said softly and a tad wistfully.

"Are you sure? We can make room for it at the flat," he said, letting her know that he didn't have any problem with taking it along.

"No, that's okay," she replied with a small smile.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she blushed and looked down at the floor. "I want it here so I can use it on my wedding day," she said demurely.

Harry immediately rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms. "As soon as you'll have me," he whispered fervently into her ear.

Ginny looked up into his amazing emerald eyes that held so much love for her. "I know and soon. But you know why I want to wait and I hope that's still okay with you," she said softly, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Harry smiled at her. "You know I'll wait as long as you need me too," he whispered, right before he gave her a short but intense kiss.

Ginny sighed and snuggled closer into his loving embrace, wondering how she got so lucky with having such a loving and understanding man as Harry.

After a moment, they slowly separated. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said emotionally.

Though he wasn't quite sure what she was thanking him for, Harry just smiled at her. "Come on, if we don't want to be late getting back here, we'd best be going," he said lovingly.

As Harry proceeded her from the room, Ginny stopped in the doorway and took one last look around. The little room and the Burrow had been the centre of her life for so long but that was now at an end. Her future lay with Harry and she couldn't have been happier if she tried.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: As requested by nayin1704, here's a follow up to Surprise! I hope you all like it.**


	180. Dean Thomas is a Git, Part 3

0

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Dean Thomas is a Git, Part 3**

 _Harry looked around the room at all the people staring at them with shocked looks. His eyes landed on one in particular. He sent him a look that said "Your loss, Git!"_

 _He then turned his attention to the warm wonderful witch in his arms. "Fancy a walk?" he asked with a smile._

 _"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny replied with a smile that matched his own._

Harry reluctantly took his arms from around Ginny and led her out through the portrait hole. Once outside he glanced over at the beautiful witch that was holding his hand.

As they walked on down through the school, heading for the Great Doors that would let them out onto the grounds, Harry kept sneaking peeks at her.

While Ginny was on a natural high, what with beating Malfoy to the Snitch which was right under his nose, winning the game and the Quidditch Cup and finally kissing Harry, something she'd dreamed about ever since she first heard the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived, it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone who knew her that she wasn't even aware if her feet were hitting the ground. For all she knew she was floating down the stairs like one of Hogwarts' resident ghosts.

Finally not being able to take it any more she pulled Harry to a stop. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

For a moment she thought he was going to deny it but then he broke eye contact, dropping his gaze to the floor while he blushed lightly.

"I guess to make sure you're really here and not another one of my dreams," he said softly and hesitantly.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and then a mischievous glint formed in her eyes and she grinned. "Soooooooo . . . you've been dreaming about me, have you?" she asked gleefully.

It was Harry's turn to stare wide-eyed and he realized he probably shouldn't have said that. Memories of the dreams, most highly erotic, flashed through his brain causing his to blush as deeply as any Weasley ever had.

"Oh, they must be really good," she crowed, a smile stretching across her face. "Want to share," she whispered seductively.

"Ginny!" Harry protested with a strangled cry, his eyes appearing as if they'd pop right out of his head.

Undeterred, Ginny stepped in closer, running her one hand gently up his arm. "I'm wondering if they are as wonderful as mine," she whispered huskily. "Come on, tell me," she implored.

Harry felt like he'd spontaneously combust, he felt so hot. His mind was whirling with images of Ginny in various stages of undress. Visions of what he thought she looked like nude filling his mind.

"Let's just say I'm a teenage boy and you're a beautiful teenage girl and leave it at that," he finally managed to choke out.

Ginny pouted but then it morphed into a devilish grin. She wagged her eyebrows at him. "You realize then that my imagination will run wild," she whispered lowly, snuggling close into his body, rubbing lightly against him.

Harry felt the blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy and he squirmed uncomfortably. He was suddenly aware of movement out of the corner of his eye and when he checked it out he saw several nearby portraits staring at them with great interest.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation outside where we won't be subject to so much scrutiny," he said lowly.

Ginny's eyes glanced in the direction that his were and she noticed the portraits. "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea," she readily agreed.

Walking hurriedly but not so fast as to draw unwanted attention, they soon found themselves outside. Once there they slowed down, with Ginny tucking tightly into Harry's side.

She then gave him a smirk. "Would it surprise you to know that I've had the same kind of dreams?" she asked smugly.

Harry looked at her in surprise but it quickly turned into a frown. "Please, I'd rather not know about your dreams with the Git," he said unhappily.

It took her a moment to figure out who he was referring to but when she did, she couldn't help but giggle. "By the "Git" I'm assuming you're referring to Dean," she stated.

When Harry nodded she giggled again. "Yeah, that's a good name for him," she said humorously. She then looked at him, becoming much more serious. "Trust me Harry, my dreams and fantasies never had him in them."

Harry looked at her in surprise, his face showed his disbelief.

Ginny smiled sadly. "It's always been you," she whispered wistfully.

Slowly a smile crept onto Harry's face. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

Though she blushed, she held his gaze and nodded.

Harry reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek. "But Hermione said you'd gotten over me," he said softly.

She looked at him sadly. "Yeah, well, she's not the smartest witch in everything. I knew if I was ever to have a chance with you I needed to get over my crush and debilitating shyness around you. So I decided to try dating a few others."

At hearing about her dating others, Harry frowned. This cause Ginny to chuckle. "I can tell that doesn't make you happy but it really was a good thing. It helped me with my confidence and also made me realize that it was you who I really wanted," she said softly with a warm smile.

Harry gave her a wan smile. "I guess I'm the one who has really been a git," he said lowly.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle again. "No, not a git, more of a prat," she teased.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her. "Whatever. I'm just glad I finally came to my senses."

"Me too," Ginny whispered before reaching up and grabbing him behind his head, drawing his lips to hers.

Neither was aware of how long they stood there, exploring each other's mouths, tongues intertwined, dancing together. Finally when the need to breath took precedence, they slowly broke apart, or at least their mouths did.

Hearing something behind them, they glanced back at the doors where several students were exiting the castle.

"Come on," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand. "Let's take that walk."

Ginny smiled as Harry led her down towards the Black Lake, happy to finally be with him.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon strolling around the lake, talking and pausing fairly often to share more kisses.

It was as they were heading back to the castle for dinner when Harry suddenly pulled Ginny to a stop. He looked at her sheepishly, blushing slightly. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I'm doing it again."

When Ginny looked at him bewilderedly, he sighed again. "Here I've been kissing you and everything but I haven't even asked you to be my girlfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes and with a slight shake of her head, she took his head in her hands, making him look into her eyes. "While I can understand your reasoning, know this, I don't kiss just anyone. I considered it a given that we are boyfriend / girlfriend. Though it is sweet of you to actually ask," she said with a warm smile.

Harry leaned in and captured Ginny's lips in another searing kiss.

Ginny moaned lowly, revelling in the sensations she was feeling. Though she had kissed her previous boyfriends, it had never felt like this.

Breaking apart, both sighed contentedly, staring into one another's eyes. No words were necessary and hand in hand they resumed their trek back towards the castle. Both knew that they'd be the focus of the majority of the school but neither cared. They were together and that's all that mattered.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A follow up to the Dean Thomas is a Git series as requested by** **JC70s. A slightly different look at their first kiss from canon. I hope it meets your approval.  
**


	181. The Marauder's Map

1

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **The Marauder's Map**

Harry Potter was sitting huddled outside the tent that they had borrowed from Mr Weasley for their hunt for the Horcruxes. There was a low fire going that he was trying to use to keep warm, though with limited success.

Ron and Hermione were inside the tent and as far as Harry knew, still bickering. He had tired of listening to them take pot shots at each other so he had said he'd go keep watch for a while. He wasn't even sure if either of them had heard.

Though he wasn't quite sure what day it was he was sure that the students were still at Hogwarts and hadn't headed home for the holidays yet.

How he wished that he could be there to meet the train, or at least be waiting at the Burrow when Ginny arrived. Yeah, he'd been a prat and tried to break up with her but the night before Bill's and Fleur's wedding, she'd cornered him and let him know in no uncertain terms that she didn't consider them broken up.

She had then proceeded to snog him senseless and by the time he remembered who he was and where he was, she had disappeared into her bedroom.

He'd planned on talking to her after the reception but then the Ministry fell and Death Eaters showed up looking for him. Luckily Hermione was mostly prepared and the three of them had been able to escape without being seen and since he had been under the influence of Polyjuice, no one other than the direct family knew he had been there.

That had been months ago and he, Ron and Hermione had been on the run ever since. Harry's only real complaint was for being the supposed smartest witch of her age, the girl hadn't thought to pack any food. He was sure Ron felt the same, not that he'd admit it to Harry.

According to him, Hermione could do no wrong, at least as far as it related to Harry. He and her could argue till the Hippogriffs came home and that didn't matter but if Harry voiced any dissatisfaction with anything she did, boy did Ron jump to defend her.

Harry shivered as the wind picked up a little, so he threw a bit more wood on the fire, hoping that it would help keep him warm. He's never felt so cold, not so long term.

Sure he'd about froze his bits off a couple of times playing Quidditch but that was nothing compared to the all encompassing, penetrating cold he was experiencing now, camped out in the middle of Godric knew where with winter coming on.

Knowing that Ron and Hermione would probably be at it for a couple of hours yet, he did what he normally did when he was alone. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and stared at Ginny's dot, hoping against hope that she was okay and safe.

Though it was still fairly early, he found Ginny's dot up in her dorm and it appeared she was in bed. He sighed dejectedly, whispering, "I wish I had some way to contact her."

Suddenly words began to write themselves across the top of the page in the fancy script that the Marauder's had used.

 _Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs wish to inform you that communication is possible with anyone who appears on the Map. The afore mentioned gentlemen knew there would be times when the possessor of the Map may have need of a secure form of communication and took measures to allow for it to take place._

Harry stared at the words, rereading them a couple of times to make sure they said what he thought they did.

Bewildered, he asked "How?"

 _All one has to do is tap the dot of the person they wish to communicate with and a Magical piece of Parchment will appear before the person, allowing them to write their responses which shall show up on the map as a thought bubble. The possessor of the Map only need to speak and their words will appear on the Magical Parchment._

Harry considered the risks, glancing at the entrance to the tent, hoping that neither Ron nor Hermione would come out and interrupt.

A smile grew on Harry's face; he drew his wand and tapped Ginny's dot the required three times.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny was feeling rather knackered and begged off from conspiring with the other members of the DA in the Gryffindor common room.

Neville had nodded in understanding, knowing that Ginny had been working real hard behind the scenes to disrupt anything and everything she could to make it harder for Snape and the Carrows.

Ginny smiled her thanks and proceeded up to her dorm where she changed and climbed into bed. After pulling the curtains tightly closed, she lay back and closed her eyes.

She knew that sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon, but she relished the chance to just lay there and relax. Plus think about her missing boyfriend, though no one was aware of that fact. As far as everyone at Hogwarts was concerned, Harry had broken up with her.

That was fine with her considering the circumstances. With the Carrows teaching at Hogwarts, they had made it well known that they were seeking any knowledge about the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

She had been questioned when she had first returned to school and though she'd had the _Cruciatus_ used on her for the first time, she had kept to the story that Harry had broken up with her and she was angry at him for doing so. Telling them that she'd tell them if she knew, though she knew that was a lie.

Still, the Carrows had bought it and let her go after only one short use of the Curse. Not that that was the only or last time she had suffered under the _Cruciatus Curse._ It was the Carrows' favourite form of punishment.

She was laying there, wishing she knew where Harry was and how he was doing, hoping that he was okay and making progress on whatever mission he, her brother and Hermione had undertaken to end the bloody war.

Suddenly there was small flash of light and she opened her eyes in surprise. Before her, laying on the top of the duvet, she found a piece of parchment.

She was wondering how it got there when suddenly words began to appear. She tensed at first, shuddering at the memories of her first year and her ill-fated use of Tom's Diary.

Though cautious, she couldn't help but read the words.

 _Ginny! Ginny are you there? It's me, Harry!_

At first her heart leaped and she smiled. Then it quickly turned into a frown. Wondering how could Harry be getting in touch with her?

 _If you write on this parchment, I'll be able to see what you write and we can talk._

Ginny just stared at the parchment, trying to decide what to do.

 _Ginny, please, it's really me. I can prove it. Just ask me something only you and I would know._

Ginny figured she didn't have anything to lose, well maybe a little but she was willing to take the risk if she could prove it really was Harry.

She grabbed her quill and ink and wrote: _If it is really you, you can tell me what happened the last time we spoke._

Harry smiled when he read what she wrote. He was sure she hadn't told anyone what had happened the night before the wedding.

 _You told me you didn't consider us broken up, then you snogged me senseless._

Ginny read the words as they flowed across the page and she broke out in laughter. Partly at the memory and partly in near hysteria at being in contact with the man she loved.

 _Oh Harry, it is you! How are you doing this?_

 _I inadvertently said something while watching your dot on the Marauder's Map and it told me how to get in contact with you._

Ginny couldn't help but smile, it seemed at the same time she was wishing she knew what was happening to Harry, he'd been thinking about how to get in contact with her.

 _It's funny, I was just thinking about you and wished that I knew how you were doing and here it seems you were doing the exact same thing._

Though smiling, tears began to form in Harry's eyes. It really touched him that Ginny had been thinking about him.

 _We'll have to thank Fate when we get together again. So tell me, how are you doing and please don't sugar coat it. I promise to so the same._

Ginny sighed, as much as she really didn't want to worry him, she knew she couldn't lie. She realized if they were really going to have a relationship, they needed to be truthful with one another.

 _I'm surviving. Things aren't the same here this year. There are a couple of Death Eaters teaching this year and they're also in charge of discipline._

Harry's heart froze as he stared at Ginny's reply.

 _How bad is it?_

Ginny cringed, wishing he hadn't asked. Sighing, she replied:

 _Pretty bad. They like to use the Cruciatus on the worst offenders._

Harry read her reply and he suddenly could hardly breath. He knew Ginny wasn't one to sit back and let others do what was necessary.

 _How many times have you been subject to it?_

"Damn you, Harry," she muttered sadly. "You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

 _Six, seven times or so. I try not to think about it so I'm not keeping track._

Harry felt his heart breaking as he read what Ginny wrote. He knew there was no way he could convince her not to take chances. She was too independent and stubborn for her own good sometimes, though he couldn't fault her. He knew he'd be doing the exact same thing if their positions were reversed.

 _I know better than to try to talk you out of doing what you must. I'd be a hypocrite if I tried. All I can ask is to please try and be careful._

Ginny smiled at his reply. She'd thought she was going to have to yell at him because he'd ask her to lay low and not get involved. It seems he knew her rather well and accepted that she'd be involved. It was just who she was.

 _I'm glad to hear that. So tell me what's going on with you and the others._

Harry gave a wan smile. It looked like she understood that he knew she'd do what she had to do, even if he didn't particularly like it.

 _We had some initial success but things haven't been going so well as of late. It's cold, we're hungry all the time. I'm used to it but Ron is having a really hard time because of it. I hate to say it, but he's never had to go hungry before._

Ginny winced, knowing how true that was, plus she was aware of how often he had gone hungry as a child, growing up at his relatives. Hell, it seemed they still treated him that way if his condition when he showed up at the Burrow was any indication.

 _Hermione's better about it, though both of them seem to think I should know more about what to do and where to go. I told them everything Dumbledore told me but that doesn't seem to matter. I guess to be truthful things are tenuous at best._

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. She really wished she was there to smack her brother and Hermione. It seemed that no matter how hard Harry tired, it just wasn't good enough for them.

 _I know you're doing the best you can. I believe in you and no matter how hard it get's you'll figure it out eventually. Please don't let them discourage you. You can do it. I know you can._

Harry felt tears start to flow. Ginny believed in him! How he wished she was there instead of Ron and Hermione but just knowing that she believed in him made a huge difference. He felt a resolve grow inside of him.

 _Thank you! Thank you so much for believing in me. I can't begin to tell you how much that means to me._

Ginny read Harry's reply, the way the words were written so shakily, she knew he had to be fighting his emotions and was probably crying. The fact that he never did so, let her know just how much it did mean to him. Smiling sadly, she felt her own eyes misting up.

 _I think I can tell._

She paused for a moment. Thinking hard about what she wanted to write next. Though they had never said the words to one another, she knew they both felt the same.

 _I love you, Harry. I know we haven't said so out loud before but I think we both know it in our hearts. That's why I know you'll do your best and end this once and for all._

Harry read her words and his tears became ones of joy. Yes, he'd felt the same way for quite some time but had never felt it was the appropriate time to say so.

 _I love you too. Have for quite some time. Wish I'd said so before this. You are my world and I will do whatever it takes to end this so I can return to you and we can begin our life together._

Ginny was about to write a reply when Harry sent more.

 _I know this is a damned way to do this and I promise to ask again in person, but will you marry me when this is all over?_

Ginny laughed out loud. Tears of joy coursing down her cheeks.

 _Yes! Yes, I'll marry you once this is all over and I'll hold you to asking me again when we're together._

Harry felt his heart soar. She'd said yes! He was about to say something whan he heard Hermione calling his name.

 _I hate to end this here but Hermione's looking for me. I'll contact you again now that I know how. I'll keep watch to see when you're alone. I love you, my dear Ginny._

 _Okay, Harry. I'll try to be alone at least once or twice a week in hopes you'll contact me then. I love you. Take care and I'll hold you in my heart till I can hold you in my arms._

 _Good bye Love._

Then as quickly as it appeared, the parchment in front of Ginny disappeared. She lay back, a smile on her face. She was certain that for the first time in quite a while, she was going to have a happy dream. One of her and Harry and the life they'd have once Tom was gone for good and she had no doubt that it would happen.

Harry carefully folded the Marauder's Map and tucked it away in his jacket. He just hoped that neither Hermione nor Ron figured out what he was doing. As much as he loved his friends, he loved Ginny more and he wasn't going to give up contacting her for anyone.

Rising he went back into the tent, Hermione meeting him just inside the entrance.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a frown.

"Outside, keeping watch," Harry replied evenly.

Hermione looked at him carefully. Something seemed to be a little different though she couldn't figure out what. If she wasn't mistaken, it seemed Harry had a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a little something that came to me. What if the Marauder's Map had other features that they hadn't discovered yet? I hope it meets your approval. If so, please leave a review.**


	182. Heirlooms

2

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Heirlooms**

Harry watched as Ginny's brothers, under the watchful eye of their mother, manoeuvred the large china cupboard into place. It was part of the dinning room set that had been in storage for many years.

When he and Ginny had gotten married he hadn't been aware that the Weasleys had been collecting things for Ginny ever since she was a little girl for the day she got married and set up a home of her own.

Though slightly dated it was still in fairly good shape. To him the minor imperfections only added to how much the furniture meant to him and Ginny. They showed the history of the set, how much it had been part of the family for generations.

He glanced at his new wife who was talking quite animatedly with her mother, a wide smile on her face. He could see how excited and happy she was.

Harry felt his heart swell with the love he felt at that moment. The dinning room set had been just one of the many things that had been set aside for this day.

Besides the dining room furniture there had been a wonderful bedroom set, dishes, both every day and special occasion china, linens, and all sorts of bits and bobs that a new couple would need when starting out their lives together.

It was while watching everything taking place around him, the way the Weasleys were interacting with one another, that it hit Harry that he didn't have anything that came close to what they were sharing.

He had no family heirlooms other than his father's cloak and the Marauder's Map, hardly necessities for setting up a household.

No, as far as he knew everything that his parents had had had been lost to time, far beyond his reach.

Though he was grateful for all that his surrogate family had done for him over the years, this gift of family heirlooms was all because of Ginny.

He tried very hard to hide is melancholy as the rest of Ginny's things were brought in and placed around the house they had bought and he though he had been fairly successful.

It wasn't until everyone was gone that Ginny came up to him with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong, love?" she asked with concern.

As much as he wished to deny that there was anything wrong, he knew he'd never be able to keep it from her.

First off, she had obviously noticed something was amiss so that was a major strike against not telling her. Plus, she knew him and his moods better than anyone, probably even better than he did when it came down to it.

Sighing, he sat on the couch in the parlour and patted the seat next to him. Ginny, already heading for a seat, bypassed the couch and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ginny waited patiently for him to speak, knowing he'd get to it when he was ready.

Harry sighed again. "First off,' he said lowly, "What I'm going to say is in no way a reflection about what your family has done for you, us. It's just something that I realized while we were putting everything in place today and it hit me kind of hard."

Ginny nodded solemnly , having an inkling of what was bothering her husband.

"I realized that I didn't have anything comparable to what you were getting," he said softly, his voice beginning to choke with his emotions.

"Your family has been preparing for this day since you were a little girl, but my so called family did nothing for me. In fact they wished that they had never had to take me in and growing up I soon realized that," Harry whispered.

"I have virtually nothing that my parents owned. A couple of things of my father's and nothing that was my mother's," he added sadly.

When Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she had a worried look on her face, Harry gave her a wan smile.

"I think it's great that your family had all these things set aside for you," he said reassuringly. "But it just reinforces the feelings of loss that I have."

Ginny nodded in understanding. He didn't begrudge her what she had, he just wished he had something similar.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish things could be different."

"I know," Harry replied, drawing her in closer, snuggling into her warm, wonderful embrace.

"In some ways my past made me who I am and though I wish I could have grown up in a wonderful family like yours, I'm pretty happy with the man I've become," he said wistfully. He then gave her a small smile, "After all, I have you," he added, his eyes showing how much he loved her.

Ginny nodded in understanding. While his childhood hadn't been anywhere near idea, it had forged him into the one who took down Tom Riddle and the wonderful, compassionate man he was.

"All I can say is we definitely won't let out children grow up without the things you were denied and we'll make sure that we set aside things for them when they are ready to head out into the world on their own," Ginny said softly, her eyes shining with her unshed tears.

Harry drew her in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

When they finally broke apart many moments later, Harry wagged his eyebrows at her. "Children?" he teased lightly.

Ginny laughed lowly, "Yes, children, but not for a while yet," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, I know that," he whispered huskily. "But that doesn't mean we can't practice," he said, his eyes burning with desire.

Ginny's eyes matched his and with a smile, she stood, dragging him up after her. "Let's go practice right now," she growled lowly.

Harry picked her up bridal style, capturing her lips once more. He thought that was a brilliant idea.


	183. Easy

3

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Easy**

If it was one word that Harry came to associate with the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, it was easy. Not that she was **that** kind of girl, no it was because just being with her was so easy.

She was easy to talk to, easy to spend time with, easy to put up with, easy to kiss, easy to Love.

That's not to say that there weren't times when they didn't argue or get angry with one another. But even then, it was easy to understand one another.

Neither was known for holding anything back and they both spoke freely even when they knew the other wouldn't particularly like what they had to say. Then when it was all out there and everything had been dealt with, they found it easy to make up.

That's where they found themselves at the moment. In an act of total stupidity, Harry had forgotten to do something she had asked him to do for her while she was at Holyhead, practising with the Harpies.

Though he had the best of intentions he had gotten distracted by Ron and Hermione when they had shown up unexpectedly and he had gotten involved with helping them and totally forgot his promise to Ginny.

When Ginny showed up late that afternoon, she was pleased to see Harry in the kitchen cooking dinner for the two of them. Things changed in hurry when she went into the master bath to take her monthly potion and she couldn't find them.

She figured he had just forgot to put them away and headed back down into the kitchen to find out what he had done with them.

She found Harry standing at the stove tasting the pasta sauce that he had made from scratch. She smiled as she watched him smack his lips and looked thoughtful.

Spying her coming into the room, he quickly motioned her over, offering a spoonful of the sauce for her to taste.

She slurped the hot offering into her mouth and held it there for a couple of moments while she swirled it around, all the while Harry was looking at her expectantly.

Finally swallowing, she looked at him and said "Needs a little more Oregano."

Harry gave her a small pouty frown while he took another taste. He made a big deal about slurping it and swishing it around in his mouth like he was evaluating some fine expensive wine.

He wagged his head back and forth several times with a contemplative look on his face. "Yeah, you're right," he finally admitted and began to add the additional spice to the pot.

"Harry, where did you put my potions?" she asked innocently.

She knew right away that he had forgotten by the way he reacted. He froze and his eyes widened slightly before he glanced at her and gave her a guilty look.

Even as his mouth opened to say something, Ginny beat him to it.

"I can't believe you forgot to get my potions!" she yelled hotly.

Now some may think she is over reacting but if you know Ginny Weasley at all you know she gets as touchy as a Mother Dragon guarding her eggs at that time of the month.

Though he winced whenever he caught certain words, like thoughtless, inconsiderate, and the like, he took her lambasting stoically, never once offering any type of defence.

It took the better part of five full minutes before Miss Weasley wound down and she turned to him, giving him a glare that would have had any person with the stoutest of hearts, quailing under her gaze.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself," she said firmly, her eyes blazing with her anger.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he said softly.

Ginny closed her eyes and took several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. When she opened her eyes again, Harry came over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, not willing to chance anything else.

"If you'll keep an eye on the sauce, I'll go and get them right now," he said contritely.

Ginny huffed her displeasure but gave him a curt nod.

Before anything else could happen, Harry ran to the door, not even stopping long enough to put on his coat.

In what was probably a world's record, he returned in four and a half minutes with her much needed potions.

As graciously as she could, Ginny accepted the offered package and she left to take them up to the loo.

By the time she returned to the kitchen, Harry was just draining the pasta. Though she was feeling quite a bit better, she was still irritated that he had forgotten the one thing she had asked him to do for her that morning.

Dinner was eaten in complete silence, something that was a rarity. It wasn't until after they had eaten the treacle tart and drank their tea, that Harry spoke.

"I'm really sorry I forgot. Ron and Hermione stopped by with some information about the trip they are planning and I got wrapped up in that," Harry said quietly.

When Ginny gave him a small glare and opened her mouth to speak, Harry cut her off.

"I'm not making excuses, I'm giving you the reason. I know that doesn't excuse me for forgetting and I truly am sorry," he said with a sad look.

Ginny felt her anger melt away and she sighed deeply. "I'm the one whose sorry. I shouldn't have snapped and blown up at you," she said contritely. "You know how I get."

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Harry fighting a grin. "Watch it," she growled playfully.

Of course this just made it harder for Harry to keep a straight face and he finally broke down and began to chuckle.

Ginny pouted at him but it didn't last long as she soon joined him in chuckling at the situation.

Harry rose and began to gather the dirty dishes. "Why don't you go relax in the parlour," he said softly.

"But you cooked!" Ginny protested.

Harry gave her a shrug. "Consider it my penance for forgetting," he replied.

Ginny's shoulders slumped and she gave him a tender smile.

When she just sat there, Harry said, "Go on. I'll join you shortly."

Ginny rose and headed into the parlour, kicking off her shoes as she curled up on the couch. She was surprised when Harry appeared almost immediately, but he just handed her a glass of wine and gave her a quick kiss before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ginny took her wand and flicked it at the wireless, putting on some soft, relaxing music. She sipped her wine and closed her eyes as she relaxed.

She was sitting there, a small smile on her face as she thought about how really sweet Harry could be when she was startled by lips capturing hers in a tender kiss.

Her eyes snapped open and her smile widened as she took in Harry as he sat down next to her.

No words were necessary as she cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer.

Ginny sighed contentedly. " _Yeah, he can be a prat sometimes but he always makes up for it,"_ she thought as her eyes grew heavy and she knew she was where she wanted to be, with her Harry and that was all that mattered.

Harry took one look at the love of his life as she snuggled deeper into his side. " _I got off easy, this time,"_ he said to himself. _"I bet I won't next time."_

He kissed her on top of her head and smiled as a small smile appeared on her face as she snuggled in even closer.

Harry lay his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about what he wanted to do to get back at Ron and Hermione for their part in making him forget.


	184. Death of a Friend

4

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Death of a Friend**

Ginny Weasley watched as Harry Potter stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way off the back porch of the Burrow. She could tell, even in the growing darkness what he was hurting badly.

Though he was trying hard not to show it, to someone who had made it a personal mission to know all about the young man, it was there to be seen.

The shoulders slumped bit deeper, the head hung lower, his walk was a tad slower and there was a particular cast to his eyes that just screamed out, telling anyone who cared to look, just how devastated he really was.

Ginny took a quick glance around to see if anyone was paying any attention to her. It had been a particularly horrendous night, what with the death of Mad-Eye and George losing an ear to a dark curse so that it couldn't be regrown.

Even with all that, she knew those weren't the reasons that had Harry feeling like he was.

It only took a moments thought before she quietly slipped out the back door and began following Harry's path. Even if she couldn't see his form dimly in the gathering gloom of the evening, she knew where she would have found him.

She knew whenever he had something that he wanted to think about or if he wanted some quiet time alone he would head down to one particular spot that overlooked the little stream that ran through the edge of the Burrow's property.

It sat on a little rise and though it was rather protected by a growth of trees, the stream and the pond on the property could be seen. It was a especially peaceful place, far from the hustle and bustle that was the norm for her family's home.

Not only was the view beautiful and serene, the sounds of the stream, the breeze as it moved through the trees and the number of songbirds that nested and hung there all added to its peaceful setting.

She and Harry had stumbled upon it during one of their infrequent walks that they ended up alone, Ron and Hermione being otherwise occupied.

Harry had once confided in her that it was the place he went to to escape his two best friends constant bickering when it got to be too much for him or if he needed some time to think about something undisturbed.

By the time Ginny caught up to him, he was already seated on the ground, staring out into the space before him. She knew that he was aware of her mostly silent approach because she had noticed his head turn slightly in her direction as she neared him.

Neither spoke at first as she came up and sat down next to him.

Even thought the moon was well past its last quarter, its light was bright enough in the clear night sky for her to pick out a tear as it slid down his cheek, sparkling like a small diamond.

She could see him vainly trying to hold his emotions under control but it was equally obvious to her that he was failing in that endeavour.

She hesitated momentarily, unsure how her action would be received but deciding that he needed the comfort of a friend, she gently reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her embrace.

She felt him tense for a moment before he submitted to her, leaning in and welcoming her tender gesture. It took a moment but suddenly he buried his face in the crook of her neck and began to sob softly.

She let one hand slip down onto his back where she began to rub it up and down, offering what comfort she could.

She wasn't sure how long it took but eventually his sobs stopped, leaving him breathing raggedly.

"I guess it's kind of stupid," he said softly into her neck, never moving from where he was.

"No it's not," she replied in a whisper.

He sniffled before going on. "I mean Moody died, George lost an ear and here I am crying because I lost . . . lost an owl."

Ginny felt her heart squeeze painfully. She knew just how important Hedwig had been to Harry. She had been the one who was there for him all the time he spent locked up at his relatives, giving him something he had never received before, unconditional love.

Their shared isolation having bonded them so tightly that most wouldn't understand the depth of their connection, but she did. She had seen the love that they had shared and knew just how much the loss of his beloved Owl was tearing him up inside.

"She was more important to you," she said softly. "She was the one who was there for you even when others weren't."

She felt him jerk slightly and then he wrapped his arms tighter and squeezed her hard, knowing that she truly understood just how much Hedwig had meant to him.

"Thank you," he breathed out huskily.

Ginny smiled sadly, glad she was able to let him know just how much Hedwig meant to him.

A short while later, Harry sat up, brushing the remanents of his tears from his cheeks with one hand while in a move that surprised her, he slipped his other hand into hers, grasping it tightly.

He sniffled a couple of times before he began to speak softly, pouring out stories of him and Hedwig and all that they had shared.

Ginny sat and listened, enthralled by everything he was saying. It was so obvious at how much he had loved his beloved familiar. She even noticed how on occasion a small smile would creep onto his face as he related a particular tale of something Hedwig had done to cheer him up.

Finally Harry wound down and sighed deeply, hanging his head, staring at the spot between his feet.

Ginny leaned in and hugged him warmly. "She really loved you, just as much as you loved her," she said softly.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding his head. "She really did."

For the first time, Harry gazed into Ginny's eyes. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Ginny held his gaze. "You're welcome," she replied. Then deciding to go for broke, she gently grabbed the back of his head and drew it toward her, kissing him for all she was worth.

At first Harry resisted but then he suddenly returned the kiss with equal vigour.

After an indeterminable amount of time, they slowly separated. Harry appeared to be about to say something but Ginny cut him off.

"I know you tried to break up with me to protect me but I want you to know that I don't consider us broken up. I'm fine with letting others believe that but I want you to know that I don't accept it. I'm here and I'll wait for you for as long as it takes," she said fervently.

Harry stared deeply into her eyes for several moments before he nodded in acceptance, knowing he couldn't deny her.

Ginny smiled smugly and with a sigh she stood up, offering her hand to Harry.

"We should probably head back," she said reluctantly.

Harry took her hand and allowed her to help him stand. "Yeah, I bet your mum is going spare about now," he replied, giving her a small smile.

Hand in hand the couple headed back toward the Burrow. Yes, many trials lay before them, but they had each other and in the greater scheme of things, that's all that really mattered.


	185. At the Stroke of Midnight

5

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **At the Stroke of Midnight**

Harry and Ginny had just settled into bed after a long hard day of unpacking. Though they had been living in their new home in Godric's Hollow for a week now, the demands on their time had prevented then from unpacking more than what was essential.

Both were exceedingly tired but happy with the progress they had made. Being Saturday, they both didn't have anything else to do except start turning their new house into a home.

They had spent the majority of the morning arranging the furniture to their liking, only having a couple of disagreements about where certain items should be placed.

In the end, Harry had let Ginny have her way and he knew he had done the right thing when he saw the brilliant smile she had given him.

From there they had started to unpack the mountain of boxes that seemed to be stacked everywhere in their small but cosy home.

First they concentrated on the kitchen. Though they had unpacked a few cups, plates and of course, the tea pot, they hadn't dug anything else out.

Soon the pile of boxes diminished as they put away all the rest of the things that belonged in the kitchen, the rest of the dinnerware, cutlery, pots and pans and everything else they needed to cook whatever they wished.

Once done, they decided to take a break and cook something for lunch, having subsisted on take-a-way up till then.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she and Harry worked together to make the first meal that they had actually prepared in their new home.

Ginny sighed contentedly as she stirred the pot of pasta sauce while Harry took care of the pasta.

"It will be so nice to have a real breakfast tomorrow," she said with a smile. "I was getting really tired of just muffins and whatever else we bought. I cant wait till we can have some eggs, bacon, bangers and toast."

"I know what you mean," Harry replied as he drained the pasta. "While the pastries from that shop we found are good, nothing beats a full breakfast cooked with love," he added, smiling at his wife.

"Monday will be even better," Ginny said, happily. "I plan on baking bread tomorrow."

Harry's smile grew, he loved Ginny's home-made bread. "I can't wait," he said, giving her a quick kiss while he set the table.

The pair ate lunch quickly, eager to get back to unpacking, wanting to get it done as soon as possible.

With diligent work they got the main areas of the house put to rights, leaving things like the guest bedroom and Harry's office till another day.

It was a tired but very happy couple who fell into bed shortly after eleven o'clock. As Ginny snuggled into Harry's side, she groaned out softly.

"What's the matter love," Harry asked in concern.

"I ache all over. I used muscles today that I didn't know I had," she pouted.

Harry smiled at his wife. "Turn over and I'll see what I can do," he said roguishly.

Ginny chuckled but hastened to comply, she loved it when Harry gave her a massage.

As Harry began to work on the knots in her shoulders and back, Ginny moaned again, but this time it was because of how wonderful his hands were making her feel.

Ginny was in heaven. Not only did Harry do her back and shoulders, he moved on to do her neck, arms and legs.

"Ummmm," Ginny said dreamily. "I think I'll keep you."

Harry chuckled lowly. "Good thing, I think we lost my receipt."

Ginny started to laugh but suddenly tensed and stilled. "What was that?" she asked lowly, cocking her head.

Harry was about to say he hadn't heard anything when a crash came from downstairs.

In an instant he was on his feet, grabbing his glasses and wand from the bedside table.

He smiled when he saw Ginny had risen and also grabbed her wand.

Stealthily they crept into the hall, both listening hard. At first they heard nothing but as they started down the stairs they heard another small crash coming from the kitchen.

Harry leaned into Ginny. "I'll go first, if anything happens to me you Apparate over to Hermione's and get help," he whispered directly into her ear.

Ginny hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head. She figured if whoever was down there could take down Harry, she wouldn't be able to handle them on her own. Sure she was confident in her abilities but no one was better or had faster reflexes than Harry.

Slowly the couple descended the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible, wishing that they'd taken the time to cast silencing charms on their feet.

As they reached the first floor, they could hear low noises coming from the kitchen but neither could make out what they were or had any idea who could be making them.

Ginny silently cursed, being in the middle of a moonless night, they could hardly see anything beyond the ends of their noses.

Harry paused at the doorway into the kitchen, mouthing "Lumos" silently to her, holding up three fingers.

Ginny nodded and raised her wand, ready to cast the spell as soon as Harry indicated.

She watched as he counted down with his fingers and as he got to one he darted through the door with Ginny following casting her spell just as the hall clock began to strike out midnight.

At first they didn't see anything but suddenly something darted around the table at them.

Harry jumped aside screaming "Ahhh!" as he stumbled against the wall.

Ginny was watching carefully and spotted two eyes shining up at her. With a flick of her wand she lit the lights.

There, huddled under a chair was a small Kneazle kitten.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she began to laugh, while looking at her husband.

"Some big, bad, brave Auror you are," she managed to get out as she tried to stifle her giggles.

Harry glared at her but the effect was ruined by the way the corners of his mouth kept twitching upward.

They looked back at their 'intruder' who was still under the chair, back arched as it hissed at them.

"Stupid cat," Harry muttered.

Ginny frowned at him as she dropped onto her knees by the frightened animal. "It's not a cat, it's a Kneazle kitten," she chastised him lightly. "And the poor thing is frightened."

Harry eyed the Kneazle with a small frown. "Whatever, it about gave me a heart attack," he whinged.

Ginny shot him a glare as she edged closer to the small animal. Now that no one was acting in a threatening manner, it had calmed somewhat.

"Come here you cute little thing," Ginny said softly as she slowly reached out a hand.

Hesitantly the little Kneazle stretched out its head, sniffing at Ginny's hand. When she didn't react, it slowly began to edge closer to her until it reached her hand and began to rub its face on it.

Ginny let it do what it wanted for a moment before she slowly began to scratch it behind its ears, causing it to purr loudly.

"Oh, you're such a dear little thing," Ginny cooed.

Harry sighed deeply. "I guess we just acquired a Kneazle," he said in resignation.

Ginny's head spun around so fast, Harry was sure she was going to hurt herself, but her brilliant smile let him know that yes, they'd just adopted a Kneazle.

"I promise I'll take care of it. You won't have to do a thing," she gushed like a child.

The Kneazle climbed into Ginny's lap and began to rub against her belly. Harry just shook his head as he smiled at his wife.

Now that it was out in the open, Harry got a good look at their new companion. Its colouring was very similar to Hermione's Crookshanks, but its tail was sleek as opposed to looking like a bottle-brush, plus its face wasn't nearly as pushed in. In fact, Harry thought it was kind of cute.

He smiled indulgently at his wife who was petting the little Kneazle as it cuddled in her lap. He shook his head lightly as he headed for the cold box.

"Good thing I went shopping yesterday," he said as he got out the bottle of milk. He found a small bowl and poured some into it.

"So what are you going to name it?" he asked.

Ginny paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then she smiled brightly at him. "Midnight," she stated firmly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her but decided it was best if he didn't say anything.

As he came around the other side of the table he suddenly stopped, gazing at the floor.

"So that's what the crash was," he said lowly.

"What?" Ginny said, looking up at him worriedly.

Harry came around and handed the bowl of milk to Ginny, who placed it on the floor. In an instant the Kneazle jumped down and began to lap it up hungrily.

"You know that vase that your Aunt Muriel gave us as a wedding present?" he said with a small grin.

Ginny grimaced. "You mean the one that neither of us really liked?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Harry replied. "Well it's laying shattered on the floor. You want me to repair it or bin it?"

Ginny giggled lightly. "Just bin the damn thing. I left it on the counter because I didn't know what to do with it," she replied with an impish grin.

Harry took his wand and levitated the remains of the offensive vase into the rubbish bin. Then he pulled out a chair and sat down, watching as his wife showered attention on their new Kneazle.

"Well I guess we won't be getting back to bed anytime soon," he said with a sigh.

Hearing Harry speak, the little Kneazle looked up at him and meowed softly. It then rubbed up against Ginny before it headed off into the parlour.

They watched through the doorway as it jumped up onto the couch, turned around several time before it curled up and closed its eyes.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny stared after the Kneazle, her face alight with her happiness.

Once she saw it had settled down, she turned and looked at her husband, her smile growing.

"Well, she's obviously settled in for the night and I think it's only proper that I reward you for being such an understanding husband," she said seductively.

Harry's eyes lit up and he gave her a questioning look.

Ginny smiled at him, nodding her head. She then jumped up and started to run towards their bedroom with Harry close on her heels.

" _Well, we're going to bed, but I doubt we'll be getting much sleep,"_ he thought as he chased his wife, who wasn't really trying all that hard to keep from being caught.


	186. An Evening Interlude

6

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **An Evening Interlude**

It had been a week since Harry and Ginny had spent a wonderful and satisfying afternoon sequestered away in the small barn on the Weasley's property.

So far they hadn't found another opportunity for a repeat of the activities they had gotten up to. They had found plenty of times to slip away for some heavy snogging and while hands did roam, they were strictly clothes on affairs.

Harry knew by the looks that his girlfriend was giving him that she was just as eager as he was to indulge again.

It was after dinner when everyone was sitting in the parlour that Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands. She glanced around at her family, taking note of each one.

Her father was sitting in his favourite chair, reading the Daily Prophet while listening to the wireless.

Near him, her mum was sitting in her rocking chair knitting another jumper, paying scant attention to anyone.

Percy was sitting in a chair, his head buried in a book as usual.

The one she was most concerned about was Ron. Luckily he was sitting next to Hermione, who though she had a book open in her lap, she was engaged in a soft conversation with her brother.

Ginny glanced at Harry who was very close to her and whispered, "Fancy going for a walk?"

Harry's eyes brightened immediately, his mind working furiously, wondering if Ginny was thinking the same thing he was. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he replied softly, trying to contain his excitement.

Ginny smiled, recognizing Harry's eagerness. She stood and offered her hand to him. After he stood she turned to her mother. "Hey Mum. Harry and I are going to go for a walk," she said offhandedly.

Molly looked up from her knitting and smiled. "Okay, just don't be out too late or wander off the property," she said fixing her daughter with a look.

"Mum, I'm not five any more. I know not to leave the wards," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

Molly's look softened slightly but she didn't back down completely. "It doesn't hurt to be reminded," she said pointedly.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny replied, slightly irritated. She was about to say something more when she felt Harry give her hand a tug. Glancing at him she saw his silent entreaty to not get into it with her mother.

She nodded in understanding, knowing if she got into a row with her mum that it would probably spoil her plans and that was something she didn't want to happen.

As she and Harry headed for the door, Ginny caught sight of Ron scowling in their direction. Fortunately Hermione noticed and intervened by asking him if he wanted to play a game of chess.

Ginny couldn't help but think that if the bushy-haired girl knew what she had planned that she wouldn't have been so willing to keep her brother occupied.

Forcing that thought from her mind, she smiled at Harry as they hurried away from the Burrow. As they headed down through the back garden, she chanced a glance back toward the house and saw her mum watching them through the kitchen window. She realized it was a good thing they hadn't headed back to the barn as that would not have gone over well.

She glanced at Harry and said softly, "Don't hurry, Mum is watching."

Harry nodded, though he knew the Weasley matriarch probably suspected that they'd get up to a little snogging, he didn't want to appear too eager, garnering them any unwanted attention.

It wasn't until they were out of sight of the Burrow that they began to run toward their favourite spot, a little hidden glade where they could be out of sight and have a bit of a warning if anyone came looking for them.

Once they arrived, Harry conjured a blanket for them and he was surprised when he turned and found Ginny already half undressed. She had removed her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, leaving her delectable breasts exposed for him to see and appreciated.

As he started to pull off his own shirt, he saw Ginny slip off her shorts and knickers at the same time.

His breath caught as he took in the sight of her nether region, causing him to pause momentarily. This earned him a "Hurry up, we don't have that much time," growled playfully at him.

Harry dropped his shirt and unbuckled his belt, dropping and kicking off his jeans and boxers. Eager, are we?" he asked with a grin.

Ginny just smiled, "No more than you are," she replied, noticing that he was already hard.

Harry dropped down next to her, taking her in a passionate embrace as he found her lips and kissed her hard.

Ginny sighed contentedly, giving herself over to Harry's passionate kiss. One hand found its way into his unruly raven hair while the other travelled down his back, finally coming to rest on one of his arse cheeks. She began to knead it, further inflaming her boyfriend.

Harry's hands weren't idle either, one finding one of her breasts, rolling and lightly pinching the nipple.

Ginny couldn't help but groan out softly as the pleasurable sensations Harry was causing coursed through her body.

Harry began to kiss down across her neck onto her shoulder and then lower, finally reaching her tantalizing breasts. While his hand massaged and kneaded the one breast, occasionally concentrating on her nipple, his mouth went to work on the other.

As he sucked hard on the delightful bud, he was gratified when he felt it grow harder and larger.

The attention Harry was lavishing on her breasts made her groan out even louder, loving the sensations he was causing. Because he had slipped lower on her body, she could no longer reach his arse, so she ran her hand up and down his back, loving the feel of his hot skin under her fingers while the other remained entwined in his hair, pushing on his head to increase the contact his mouth had on her breast.

Deciding he had given the one beast and nipple enough attention with his mouth, he switched to the other, replacing his mouth with his hand and vice versa.

As he continued to suck, nibble and caress her breasts, he became aware of the heat coming from her centre on his lower abdomen. At first it was just raw heat but it was soon joined by a slippery wetness as her body responded to the pleasures she was receiving.

When he thought that her nipples were as hard as they could get, he started to kiss lower on her body, leaving a hot trail as he worked his way down to Ginny's most intimate place.

He ran his face through her soft fiery nether hair, loving the feel of it on his skin. Then he finally reached the area that he desired the most and swirled his tongue around her protruding nub.

Ginny gasped and moaned out his name, loving the things that he was doing to her. She had never felt so excited before and she wanted more. She thrust her hips up, increasing the contact between them, giving her some of what she desired.

Harry paused for a moment, taking in her heady scent. It fuelled his ardour, causing him to redouble his efforts to give Ginny as much pleasure as possible.

Ginny was now squirming uncontrollably so Harry wrapped his hands around her, grasping her arse cheeks to hold her as still as he could while he drove his tongue and mouth over her nub and slit, drinking in her sweet nectar.

With Harry's body now out of reach, she kept the hand in his hair, urging him to continue what he was doing. Her other hand found its way to her breasts where she pinched her nipples to increase her pleasure. All the while moaning out Harry's name, loving what he was doing to her.

As Ginny's body tensed as she approached her release, Harry didn't have to hold her so tight. Releasing one hand, he ran the fingers through the copious fluids dripping out of her and ran them over her rosebud like rear opening, just teasing along the outside.

Ginny's eyes flew open in surprise when she felt Harry exploring her opening. Far from being repulsed, she found it added a new dimension to the pleasure she was experiencing.

As quickly as her eyes opened, they snapped shut again as she felt the pressure build inside her body, rising to new heretofore unreached heights.

Just when she thought she'd go mad from desire, her release hit her. Her body tensed and she screamed out Harry's name as fireworks danced behind her tightly clenched eyelids.

It seemed to go on and on, as the feelings of ecstasy rocketed through her until she finally collapsed back into the blanket, totally spent.

Harry gave one last lick from the bottom of her dripping slit up to her throbbing nub, causing Ginny to shudder as a second slightly less intense orgasm rippled through her.

Satisfied with the results of his endeavours, Harry slowly kissed his way back up Ginny's quivering body until he reached her mouth once again where he kissed her tenderly as she recovered beneath him.

"Oh Harry," she whispered huskily. "That was so bloody brilliant. I can't begin to describe it."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I did," he replied lovingly.

Harry rolled onto his side to take his weight off of her, keeping her firmly in his embrace so that they were both on their sides. All the while he kept his hands busy, gently caressing her body, letting her know just how much he loved her.

Slowly her breathing returned to near normal and once it did she smiled seductively at him as she captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

Satisfied when she heard him groan deep in his throat, she trailed her kisses down onto his neck, concentrating on the spot in the hollow below his ear. A place that she knew he found extra sensitive.

She couldn't help but smile smugly as she heard his breath becoming more and more ragged. As she worked lower she glanced at him and found his eyes closed tightly as he enjoyed what she was doing to him.

She paused briefly to lightly nip his one nipple, causing him to groan out deeply. Her one hand was running over his chest, loving the feel of his skin and how she could feel his muscles ripple under her touch.

She revelled in the fact that she could make him react the way he did. It made her realize that she was just as capable as he was in making things happen in their relationship. It was a little heady but she loved the feeling.

Deciding that topic was better left till later, she focused on what she was doing. She quickly kissed, sucked and licked her way down across his stomach, finally reaching the spot she desired.

Taking his rampant member in her hand, she swirled her tongue around the tip, causing him to shudder and moan out her name. She followed that by enveloping the head in her hot, moist mouth, pausing for a moment to relax her throat, before plunging down as far as she could go.

Harry growled out in pleasure as Ginny's mouth enveloped his manhood completely in one swift move, feeling the tight constriction that was making him feel so good.

Using her tongue to massage his rock hard shaft, she began to bob her head up and down, loving the feel of him deep in her throat.

It was Harry's turn to squirm uncontrollably as Ginny did all sorts of amazing things to him.

As she reached the top, she coated her fingers with some of her saliva and began to rub his sensitive back entrance much as he had done to her.

Harry grunted and thrust up into her mouth, "Godric Ginny . . . that's . . . fucking . . . brilliant!" he managed to get out as he was overtaken by the sensations she was causing.

As she continued to work her mouth up and down she became aware of his impending release. When she got to the top, she removed him from her mouth, causing Harry to groan at the loss he felt.

She then shifted and sat on his thighs, smiling at him.

Harry's eyes flew open in shock and he stared at her unbelievingly. "Ginny," he whispered hesitantly. "I thought. . ."

"Just trust me," she said softly, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Harry's eyes were wide in shock but he nodded his head, willing to let her do as she wished.

Ginny slid forward, using one hand to open the folds of her slit and with Harry's manhood flat on his body, she enveloped it as she slid over it, trapping it against her hot dripping centre.

She then began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against him.

Harry let his head flop back as he closed his eyes, not believing the sensations she was causing.

Ginny couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have Harry's member sliding across her most intimate area and she shuddered every time she felt his hard hot member rub across her throbbing nub.

She let her head fall back, closing her eyes as she approached her release for a second time and by the way she could feel his manhood twitching, she knew he was just as close to his release as she was to hers.

Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling. Having Ginny's hot wet petals of her womanhood wrapped around him was taking him places he had never experienced before.

As Ginny groaned out loudly as her release hit her, Harry thrust up and spewed forth his own offering as he grunted out her name.

Spent, Ginny collapsed down onto Harry's chest where she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply as little aftershocks rippled through her.

It took a moment for Harry to realize Ginny was now laying on top of him and he embraced her tightly as her mouth found his. Though he was panting hard, he returned her kisses as best as he could, want to let her know just how much he loved her.

Slowly their ardour died back and their breathing returned to normal. Ginny tired to shift off of him but he just held her tightly, not letting her move.

"I love you," he whispered, a smile on his face.

Ginny shivered as the intensity of his words filled her up. "I love you too," she murmured, her smile matching his.

Feeling her shiver, Harry grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped it up around her, thinking she was chilled.

Ginny chuckled lightly. "I'm not cold," she said humorously. "Far from it."

"I thought . . " he began to say.

"I know," she said with a happy smile as she shrugged the blanket off her shoulders.

She then settled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I could stay like this forever," she whispered dreamily.

Harry hugged her to him. "So could I," he replied with a small grin, loving having her snuggled on his chest.

They both just lay there for a long time, neither speaking, each just enjoying being held by the one they loved.

As the darkness deepened, Ginny stirred, finally lifting her head. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you, we'd better head back inside before someone comes looking for us," she said reluctantly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know you re right but I wish we didn't have to go back in."

Ginny smiled at him. "Someday we'll be able to stay together but not now," she said wistfully.

"Someday," Harry echoed just as wistfully as her.

Slowly they rose and got dressed, sharing glances and gentle, tender caresses as they did so.

Finally they were done and hand in hand they made their way back to the Burrow, each dreaming about when they could be together always.

As they entered the kitchen they found Molly at the cooker preparing tea. She smiled when she saw them. "Have a nice walk?" she asked brightly.

The shared a quick glance, both smiling widely. "Yeah, Mum. It was brilliant," Ginny said as she and Harry headed into the parlour.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A continuation of Seeing is Believing, A Midnight Walk and Afternoon Delight. I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you like, I'd appreciate it.  
**


	187. After the Chamber

7

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **After the Chamber**

Harry Potter sighed as he stared at the stairs to the girl's dorms. He had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night. A surprising fact with how exhausted he was.

In fact he hadn't slept all that well for almost a week now. That's how long it had been since he had rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets.

The only exception had been the first night after he had returned with Ginny and Ron in tow. Madam Pomfrey had made him take a _Dreamless Sleeping Potion_ so he had slept that one night through without being disturbed by nightmares.

All of them had been centred around the events that had taken place and one particular girl, that same Ginny Weasley.

That is why he was now sitting in the common room, waiting for her to appear. He had hardly seen her since that fateful night The few times he had, she was accompanied by one of her brothers, usually Percy and it just hadn't felt right trying to approach her then.

He knew that Percy would never have let him take Ginny off on his own, having become way over protective and he was pretty sure that Ginny wouldn't want to talk if he or one of her other brothers were around.

" _Seems a little late. Kind of like closing the barn door after the Hippogriff has escaped,"_ he thought to himself.

He sighed again, thinking about the few times he had seen her. She looked extremely tired, having dark bags under her eyes and she also had a certain air about her that just screamed at how exhausted she was.

He was startled out of his ruminations by the sounds of someone coming down the stairs from the girl's dorms.

Glancing up he saw it was the one he had hoped to see.

Ginny was sneaking down the stairs, hoping that by getting up early that she could avoid any of her brothers. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what they were trying to do but to her it seemed that they were only doing it because they felt guilty for ignoring her all year and not realizing that she was being possessed by a dark artefact.

As she came down the stairs, she smiled lightly as it seemed the common room was empty. It wasn't until she descended a few more stairs that she saw someone sitting near the bottom of the steps.

She gasped out loud in surprise when she realized it was Harry Potter.

Harry smiled when he saw Ginny and almost chuckled when he saw the surprised look on her face. He rose and headed over to her, though he had to stop at the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to set off the alarm that went off whenever a boy set foot on the stairs leading to the Girls dorms.

It took Ginny a moment to gather herself back together. She found herself smiling back at Harry as he came over towards her. Seeing the smile on his face made her feel warm inside, something that had been exceedingly rare since she had been rescued.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked with a curious expression.

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied with a slightly concerned look.

Ginny sighed and gave him a sad look. "It's a combination of two things really," she replied as she came down the last couple of steps. "The first is I'm sneaking down early in an attempt to avoid Percy."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I swear if he says one more thing to me about the . . . Diary, I won't be responsible for my actions," she said irritably.

Harry actually chuckled lowly which made Ginny give him a challenging stare.

Harry just shook his head, "It's just so . . . Percy!" he proclaimed softly, though his eyes were dancing and he had a grin on his face. "I hope you realize I wasn't implying that it had anything to do with you?" he added with a sympathetic look.

Ginny's look softened and she blushed lightly. "I'm sorry if I did. It's just that's the way my brothers have been acting and I thought you might too," she said embarrassingly.

Harry's smile saddened. "I'd never do that. I was there and know what really happened," he said regretfully, hoping that it didn't cause her any pain.

Ginny nodded, dropping her gaze while frowning slightly. It was obvious that she was thinking about what had taken place.

Harry reached out and tenderly touched her arm. "I'm the one who is sorry," he said lowly, his heart aching because he had caused her to remember what had happened.

Ginny looked up at him, giving him a wan smile. "Don't be," she said softly. "While it's not a pleasant thing to think about, it's something I have to deal with and though I'm not ready to talk about it right now, I hope that you'll let me come talk to you when I'm ready," she said hopefully.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be there to listen," he said quietly but firmly.

Ginny's smile grew and she nodded. "Thanks," she said warmly.

Harry started to shrug and tell her she didn't need to thank him but they heard someone coming down the stairs to the boy's dorms and Ginny's eyes widened in fear.

She didn't relax till she saw it was just one of the sixth years and not Percy.

Harry noticed and though Hermione considered him rather thick, he figured out what Ginny had been thinking.

"Want to head down to breakfast?" he asked her lightly, trying to help her relax even more.

Ginny's face lit up in a huge smile. "I'd like that," she said enthusiastically.

Harry gave her a wry smile as he motioned for her to head for the portrait hole. He was actually pleased with her response, and though the memory of her putting her elbow into the butter dish flitted through his mind, he was glad that she seemed to have gotten over her debilitating crush that she had had on him.

As they started their long descent to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry asked her, "Okay, you said Percy was the first reason, what was the second?"

Ginny winced as she glanced at him. "I was kind of hoping you'd have forgotten that," she said sheepishly. Then with a sigh, she said "Truth be told, I've been having nightmares most nights. I wake up in a cold sweat and then I can't get back to sleep."

Harry nodded in commiseration. "Me too," he said lowly.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. Her mouth opened but then snapped back shut. She couldn't think of what to say.

Harry gave her a sad sympathetic smile as he shrugged. "Though I used to have ones that featured my Mum dying, lately they've been about the Chamber."

When Ginny gasped, he gave her a reassuring look. "They're not really about what happened, more like what could have happened. Usually I don't get there in time and you end up dying," he said lowly. "Or Fawkes doesn't show up to help."

He then gave her a sad smile. "It's not any fun when I lose," he said sadly.

Ginny looked at him forlornly, her eyes glistening as she fought her tears. "I'm . . ."

Harry silenced her with a finger. "Please don't apologize," he said fervently. "It isn't your fault, none of it is."

Ginny looked like she was going to protest but Harry gave her a pointed look, one eyebrow arching up, telling her that he wouldn't hear it.

She broke eye contact, staring down at the steps in front of them. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Then she giggled and glanced at him out of the side of her eyes. "Though that's pretty ripe of you," she said humorously.

Harry winced slightly but then chuckled. "Well since I"m an expert at it, I should know and you should believe me then."

Ginny giggled again, looking much more at ease. They walked on for a couple of moments before she smiled and looked at him. "Thank you," she said softly

Harry turned his head, glancing at her questioningly.

She gave a soft sigh. "There are so many things I need to thank you for," she began.

"You don't need to explain or list them. Your simple thank you is good enough," he said compassionately.

Ginny opened her mouth then shut it again before giggling. Glancing at Harry she saw him smiling knowingly at her.

She shook her head lightly, still smiling. "You're all right," she said with a grin.

"So are you," Harry replied with a smile on his own.

The reached the bottom of the steps and turned, heading into the Great Hall, Ginny feeling better than she had since coming out of the Chamber and Harry feeling pretty good with how things were going with talking to Ginny.

Yes there were still things to deal with but they had taken the first steps in handling them and they both knew that things were only going to get better from here on out.

They smiled at one another and began to chat about other things as they headed in for breakfast, both knowing that they had found a new friend in the other and in the greater scheme of things, that was a pretty good thing.


	188. Midnight Snack

8

 **Bits & Bobs**

 **Midnight Snack**

Harry Potter lay in his camp bed in his best mate's bedroom at the Burrow. He glanced across the room at Ron Weasley and smiled ruefully at his loud snoring. Though he felt exhausted, he knew sleep would not be coming any time soon.

It had only been a week since he had defeated Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he called himself, and returned to the Weasley's familial home at the insistence of Molly, the Weasley matriarch.

He was glad his friend could sleep peacefully, unlike himself, whose nights were interrupted by nightmares every night.

Sighing, he crawled out of bed as quietly as he could, thankful that Ron slept like the dead. He had discovered early on at Hogwarts that a rampaging Dragon could probably come smashing through the room and Ron would have slept through it.

Throwing on his dressing gown, he headed down stairs, figuring he'd raid the cold box or pantry since he wasn't going to sleep. He made sure he skipped the steps that creaked so as not to awaken anyone else. He may not be able to sleep but he didn't want to bother anyone else.

Arriving in the kitchen, he only lit the small lamp on the sideboard to give him just enough light to see by. His first stop was the pantry and he smiled as he saw what to him was a real treasure. The remains of the treacle tart, a good full third of the pan.

Setting it on the table, he opened the cold box and pulled out a jug of milk. While he did enjoy pumpkin juice, he preferred milk with the delectable pastry that awaited.

On the way back to the table he grabbed a fork and a glass. Sitting down, he filled his glass and smiled as he stared at the tart for a moment before digging in.

He was just swallowing his first mouthful, closing his eyes as he savoured the sweet flavour, when he heard someone on the steps.

His eyes flew open, hoping he wasn't going to get into trouble for sneaking down in the middle of the night to have a clandestine snack.

Instead of Mrs Weasley, whom he had expected, he found himself staring at the one person he both wanted and dreaded to see, Ginny.

He wanted to see her because he was madly in love with her but dreading it because in a fit of stupid nobility he had broken up with her before he left to hunt down Tom's Horcruxes so he could finish him off once and for all.

Things had been so hectic after the battle at Hogwarts that they hadn't had an opportunity to speak in private and he could find out where he stood with the fiery redhead.

Instead of lambasting him for what he had done, he was surprised to see her staring at the tart in front of him.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" she asked.

"I was considering it," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Ginny's lips curled up in a small smile. Instead of saying anything, she went and grabbed a fork and glass and sat down next to him.

"I think it's only fair to share it," she said as she poured herself some milk.

Harry shifted the pan so it was between them on the table.

Without a word, Ginny dug right in, taking a large piece. She smiled as she swallowed, something Harry could definitely relate to.

Neither said anything as they worked on diminishing the treat before them.

Harry found it difficult to concentrate on the tart in front of him. Ginny's tantalizing fragrance was permeating the air around him and it brought back so many pleasant memories of their time together at Hogwarts.

This of course, made him think of how he had left her and it made him feel a tad uncomfortable. Pausing, he nervously cleared his throat, staring at the vision of loveliness beside him.

"Um, Ginny," he said hesitantly.

Ginny swallowed the mouthful of tart she had just taken. "What Harry?" she asked, staring him in the eyes.

"I, ah, well, the thing is . . ." he stammered.

"Just spit it out, Harry," she said with a small smile.

She was fairly certain what he wanted to discuss, but she wasn't going to make it easy on him. Yes, she knew why he had done what he did but that didn't mean she liked it. If he wanted to get back together, he was going to have to man up and tell her so.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart and runaway emotions.

"I . . ah, want you to know that I didn't break up with you because if didn't have feelings for you any more," he said softly.

"I know that," she replied matter-of-factually, before taking another bite.

"Oh," he said in surprise. "Good. Because, I was kind of hoping . . . you know, that . . . well, that we could, you know, kind of . . ."

"Harry, you're rambling," Ginny interrupted.

Inside her heart was doing a jig, pleased that he wanted to get back together. After all she was madly in love with the git. On the outside she retained her cool, calm facade, making him work for it. She wasn't just going to throw herself at him, as much as she wanted to grab him and snog him senseless.

Startled, Harry took another calming breath. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he looked up and stared her right in the eyes. "What I'm trying to say and bollocksing it all up, is that I'm madly in love with you and would like to know if you could find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance," he said softly but firmly.

It took all that she had not to squeal out loud as her heart soared.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to get back together," she said calmly.

"Yes, if you'll have me," Harry replied contritely.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Of course I want to get back together with you, you silly man," she said contentedly.

"Brilliant," Harry sighed in relief.

Ginny looked at him, cocking one eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked pointedly.

Harry looked at her bewilderedly.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "You need to kiss me now," she said in exasperation.

"Oh," Harry replied in surprise. He then leaned toward her.

Deciding that he was taking too long, Ginny reached out and grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling him into her waiting lips.

Taken by surprise, Harry's mouth opened just as their mouths came together. Ginny, taking advantage of the situation, quickly escalated the kiss into a deep passionate one.

Unseen by either of the occupants of the kitchen, someone was watching from the shadows of the stairway.

Molly had been tossing and turning, finding it hard to sleep. Yes, the danger had passed but with the loss of one of her sons, she found sleep an elusive thing. Even when she managed to fall asleep it was light and restless.

Laying in bed she thought she heard the quiet footsteps of someone making their way downstairs. It took her several moments to gently extract herself from bed, not wanting to wake her husband, Arthur.

Slipping on her dressing gown and slippers, she quietly followed, wondering who was up at this ungodly hour.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard low voices coming from the kitchen. Taking great care not to draw attention to herself, she peeked around the corner.

She was only slightly surprised to see Ginny and Harry sitting at the table, sharing the remains of the treacle tart. While they had been sequestered at Aunt Muriel's, she and Ginny had talked quite a bit, a lot having to do with the young wizard sitting there.

What struck her the most was that she didn't see two of her children sitting there, no, it was a young woman and young man that she was seeing.

She smiled as she listened, Ginny certainly wasn't making it easy for Harry. During their conversations she had found it interesting that far from being hurt by what Harry had done, Ginny had been quite angry with him.

She felt a warmth fill her as they reconciled, though she knew that Harry wasn't totally out of the woods yet. Ginny had made it very clear that she was going to demand to be told everything that he had been through while they were apart. Plus she had her own story to tell about what had happened at Hogwarts while he was gone.

Just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine and Molly gave thanks that Ginny had survived relatively unscathed. Not that what she had experienced wasn't horrific. It still haunted her nightmares what her daughter had endured under the Death Eaters posing as teachers.

Her attention was drawn back to the pair in the kitchen as they shared a rather intense kiss. Normally she would have interrupted but she trusted both of them not to get too carried away. Smiling, she quietly withdrew, hoping the sight of the two young lovers would allow her to sleep peacefully.

Slowly Harry and Ginny parted, each sighing contentedly. Ginny with a triumphant and smug look on her face while Harry looked more dazed than anything else.

"I love you," Harry whispered with a dreamy smile.

"I love you too," Ginny replied with a wide smile. "Though I want you to know that I expect you to tell me everything," she added with a pointed look.

"Of course," Harry replied. "I promise I'll never keep anything from you ever again," he said earnestly.

"Oh I doubt that," Ginny replied with a laugh.

When Harry looked at her affronted, Ginny said, "I don't expect you to tell me everything, I mean I do want to be surprised now and again."

She then looked at him more seriously. "And I'll tell you about what went on a Hogwarts while you were gone," she said, her eyes telling him that there were serious things to be discussed on her part too.

"Okay," Harry said, reaching out and tenderly caressing her cheek.

Ginny gave him a wan, understanding smile before leaning in and giving him a tender kiss.

Harry smiled at her, then he reached for his fork and frowned when he looked at the almost gone tart.

Ginny grinned impishly as she grabbed her own fork and took another bite. "He who hesitates . . ." she said cheekily.


	189. GoF: The Second Task A differnt look

9

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **The Goblet of Fire: The Second Task**

Harry sat and looked at Ginny, his eyes wide in concern. He had tried on his own to figure out the clue from the egg but hadn't had any success.

As the time for the second task grew closer he knew he'd had to swallow his pride and ask for help in figuring out the clue.

As his so called best mate, Ron and his other so called best friend, Hermione still weren't talking to him, he had turned to the only person that seemed to genuinely believe in him, Ginny.

When he had finally asked, she gave him a condescending look, silently saying ' _What took you so long."_

To his further amazement, it had only taken her a little over an hour to figure it out. He allowed her to enjoy her smug look, as he really didn't mind. Hell, without her he still wouldn't know what the clue was.

It had taken them another week to discover the _Bubble-Head Charm_ , but he wasn't having much success with casting the sixth year spell. So while he was still trying to learn it, he and Ginny were still looking for alternate methods for remaining underwater for the required hour.

So it was that he was now staring at her in astonishment because she had come up with an answer to his prayers.

Ginny sat there with that same smug expression that she had worn when she had figured out how to listen to the Golden Egg as she explained what she had discovered.

"It was Neville," she explained. "I was sitting at one of the work tables in the common room, supposedly working on that nasty essay for Snape but in reality I was thinking about helping you. I guess I was talking to myself because Neville suddenly said 'Gillyweed is what you need.' When I looked at him in shock, he explained he overheard me talking about breathing underwater."

"But it was because of you that we got the answer," Harry said when Ginny tried to give Neville all the credit. "Yes, he had the answer but without you asking the question, we still wouldn't know," he emphasized.

Ginny blushed demurely, pleased but slightly embarrassed by Harry's praise.

As the days counted down to the second task, Ginny continued to help Harry with learning spells that he might find useful with dealing with any of the creatures he might run across in the Black Lake.

The thing that perplexed her the most though was Hermione's continued estrangement from Harry. She wasn't at all surprised that her brother was still acting like a berk, after all she had grown up with him and knew what he was like when something didn't go his way.

He had his mind set that Harry had "stolen" his chance at entering the Tournament and robbed him of his chance to win fame and glory, and oh yeah, one thousand Galleons too.

Forcing that from her mind, she turned her attention back to Harry as he practised his spell-work. She smiled as she took in the sight of him. She really couldn't understand all she had heard from Hermione about how lazy and what a poor student he was.

With the proper motivation, a smattering of praise and subtly appealing to his competitive nature, Harry would work like a demon to master a spell or learn something new.

She hopped down from the desk she was sitting on as she saw Harry pause. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face, smearing his glasses as he did so.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle as she saw him frown in disgust and she went over to him, holding out her hand.

Harry sighed disgruntlely as he removed his glasses and handed them to her. Smiling in spite of herself she deftly used her wand to clean his glasses before handing them back to him.

She saw the small smile he was trying to hide as he took them back and put them on. "Thanks Ginny," he said lowly.

"You're welcome," she replied with a grin.

As Harry started working on his next spell, Ginny sighed wistfully. Yes. She had had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived while growing up but she realized she was falling and falling hard for Harry, just plain old, well okay maybe not plain old, but just Harry.

The shy, unsure, (especially when it came to girls), boy who was the nicest, noblest, most stalwart person she knew.

She watched him working, the look of pure determination in his eyes, and what such eyes they were. She shivered lightly as she thought of those eyes. Green eyes, sometimes Emerald, sometimes lighter and sometimes much darker in colour. It amazed her of how many different shades they turned depending on his mood.

And the thing was, she had noticed those eyes lately lingering on her more and more and she hoped it meant what she wanted it too. That he was starting to look at her in a new and different light and just maybe starting to return some of the feeling she had for him.

So lost in her thoughts, she jumped at little when Harry touched her arm. When she looked at him, he was giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied nodding her head. "Why?"

"Well, I've been calling your name and you didn't answer me. You were just kind of staring off into space," he said sheepishly.

Ginny felt her face heat up as she blushed deeply. She couldn't tell him what she had been thinking about. It was bad enough with the way he was looking at her now, as he contemplated on why she'd be blushing so fiercely from his simple question.

"Oh, I was lost in thought trying to figure out what you'd "sorely miss" that they'd take and stick in the lake" she said quickly to cover for her real thoughts.

Neither had come up with a good answer to that particular part of the clue. Though Ginny did have a small niggling deep in the back of her mind that she refused to consider as Harry couldn't possibly think of her like that.

Harry nodded, though to Ginny something seemed a little off with the way he was reacting.

"Well, it's time to head back so I can get cleaned up before we go to dinner," he said softly.

"Okay," she replied brightly and if Harry seemed unusually quiet on their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny tried not to make anything out of it.

Finally the night before the Second Task arrived. Harry and Ginny felt really good about how well prepared he was. They still didn't know what he'd have to retrieve but they figured it wouldn't be hard to retrieve whatever it was.

Harry and Ginny were just relaxing in front of the fire in the common room, too keyed up to do anything else.

Ginny was telling funny stories about either some of the antics her classmates got up too, bad things happening to the Slytherins were a favourite, interspersed with ones having to do with her brothers while growing up.

Harry excused himself to go use the loo and was surprised when he returned to find Ginny missing. Spotting Neville nearby he asked, "Did you see where Ginny went?"

Harry didn't like the look on Neville's face as he heard his question, his face turning quite pale.

"McGonagall came and got her," the shy boy replied quietly.

Harry's eyes widened in horror as it hit him like a well placed Bludger what it was that he's sorely miss.

He found himself hyperventilating as his mind tried to refuse to accept that they had taken Ginny.

Neville was watching him with concern so Harry spun away and headed for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going? It's almost curfew," Neville called out to him.

Harry shrugged. "What are they going to do? Throw me out of the Tournament I shouldn't be in in the first place?" he asked rhetorically as he left the common room.

Harry paced till well past midnight, his mind working furiously as he thought about the implications of them taking Ginny. It slowly came to him that while he hadn't noticed, Ginny had taken up a special place in his life . . . . and heart.

The thought of her being placed in the Black Lake both scared and infuriated him.

Somehow he ended up in the unused classroom where he and Ginny had practised and he fell into a fitful sleep.

He awoke the morning of the second task feeling groggy and disoriented.

Instead of going to the Great Hall for breakfast, he sneaked into the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. Something he had to force himself to do, though in his mind he heard Ginny's voice telling him "You have to eat something, Harry."

That made him smile wanly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His heart aching with missing the one who had come to mean so much to him without him even realizing it. How he wished she was with him at that moment, giving him the encouragement that he needed.

Fighting back that thought, he felt a resolve form deep inside him. He'd rescue Ginny from the damn Lake and tell her how he felt. Plus he'd let a couple of people know just how displeased he was with them taking her as his "hostage".

He hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to get changed. He and Ginny, well mostly Ginny, had decided that he'd wear a pair of shorts and a t-shirt so he wouldn't be encumbered trying to swim in anything heavier.

Wrapping himself in a heavy cloak, he made his way down to the platform that had been built for the task.

"Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall asked him sternly when she spotted him arriving at the last moment.

She recoiled under Harry's glare as he looked at her, not understanding his reaction at all. Student invariably melted under her stern gaze.

Before she could speak again, Harry confronted her. "You had no right to take Ginny, especially without giving me a chance to say goodbye," he spat in anger.

"I apologize, Mr Potter. You are correct. That was most discourteous of me but that still doesn't excuse your anger and the manner that you spoke to me," she replied.

Harry just rolled his eyes, muttering "Whatever."

McGonagall eyed him sternly once again. "Careful Mr Potter or you'll find yourself losing some house points, even if you are a Tri-Wizard Champion."

Harry just rolled his eyes again and as a strong gust of wind hit him, making him shiver, he said "Whose bloody idea was it to have us swimming in the Black Lake in February?"

The Professor bit back her reply, she had wondered the exact same thing.

Harry stood shivering as he listen to Ludo Bagman droned on and on about the task. He just wished the pompous arse would shut up so they could get on with it.

Finally Bagman finished speaking and the cannon went off, signalling the start of the Second Task.

Harry shucked off his cloak, stuffed the slimy, rat-tail like Gillyweed in his mouth and began to chew furiously.

The other Champions had already dove into the lake and disappeared from view by the time Harry felt the Gillyweed taking effect.

He dove into the water and began to swim quickly away from the platform. He shook his head as he headed for where he and Ginny surmised the merpeople's village was located. Once again it was Ginny who had come up with that piece of information.

Harry blessed the Gods as he approached where Ginny had said the village was because he could hear singing that was like the song of the clue.

Diving down he was pleased to see Ginny floating serenely in the village square, though he frowned and felt his anger rise when he got closer. To him Ginny looked way too much like she had when he had found her in the Chamber of Secrets and he was appalled that they would subject her to something like that.

Wasting no time, he severed the rope that held her in place and began to haul her towards the surface as fast as he could, ignoring the other hostages.

He felt her regain consciousness as they broke the surface and he saw her smile brilliantly at him. Having a conversation was difficult because he had to keep ducking his head back under the water to breath.

He motioned for her to grab onto his shoulders and once she did he began to swim back to the platform.

When he felt Ginny shivering from the cold, he cursed himself for not thinking about swimming back underwater until they were back at the platform.

Soon enough they arrived and while Ginny was lifted from the cold Lake, Harry had to remain until the Gillyweed wore off.

He saw them escort Ginny towards where Madam Pomfrey had set up a tent to treat anyone who needed it. The only thing that made it bearable was seeing Ginny protest being dragged away.

He gave scant attention when the French Champion, Fleur Delacour arrived back at the platform without her hostage. She was quite dishevelled and looked like she had been attacked by Grindylows.

She was moaning and crying about something but Harry couldn't make out what it was as the girl jabbered away in French.

Finally he felt the Gillyweed wearing off so he climbed the ladder back onto the platform. By the time he reached the top he was shivering violently from being in the cold water for so long. He was just glad that he hadn't felt it while under the influence of the Gillyweed.

Before he knew it he was hauled off to Madam Pomfrey who thrust a goblet at him, saying "Drink!" in a commanding tone.

He felt steam coming from his ears as the _Pepperup Potion_ took effect. It was then he noticed Ginny staring at him, trying hard not to laugh.

Harry glared at her but she could tell he didn't really mean it.

"I went through the same thing," she said with a smile, coming over and sitting down next to him.

Behind them they could hear Madam Pomfrey muttering about what flaming idiot scheduled the task involving swimming in the Lake in the middle of February, mirroring his and McGonagall's sentiments.

Harry and Ginny shared a look and both began to chuckle.

Harry then looked at Ginny with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, his concern evident.

Ginny was a little startled, not because he had asked but in the sound of his voice as he did so.

"I'm fine, really," she replied, her eyes warm because of his obvious concern.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "I'm not like you and say I'm fine when I'm not," she chided playfully.

Harry blushed and ducked his head for a moment. Then he looked back up at her, his eyes conveying so much it made Ginny's breath catch in her throat.

"We need to talk," Harry said intensely, his eyes boring into hers.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat, wondering if she had misread him and he was going to say that he didn't want her around any more.

Harry glanced around and seeing that Madam Pomfrey was involved in treating Fleur, he grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her out of the tent.

Ginny was shocked when her led her away from where everyone was gathered, waiting for the conclusion of the Second Task.

"Aren't you going to wait to hear your score?" she asked in concern.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less about the damn Tournament," he replied.

Ginny was now doubly shocked and it must have shown. Harry led her up towards the Quidditch Pitch, fairly sure that there would be no one there.

When they were no longer in sight of the platform, Harry stopped and pulled Ginny in front of him.

Ginny stared at him with a look of fear on her face, not knowing what was going on and they way Harry was acting, showing an intensity he had never shown before except when he was working on his spell-work.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He then opened his eyes and stared into Ginny's.

"Harry?" Ginny said softly, almost in tears.

Harry's look softened and in a move that took Ginny totally by surprise, he reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

"When I came back last night and found out that McGonagall had taken you, it scared me more than I ever had been before and it also made he realize just how much you've come to mean to me," he said softy yet intensely.

Ginny could only stare back in total shock. Her mind trying to digest what he had just said.

Harry looked at her uncertainly, wondering if she didn't feel the same.

"What I'm trying to say Ginny, is that I fancy you and hoped you felt the same," he said somewhat dejectedly. "If you don't feel the same, I'll understand."

When Ginny just continued to stare at him he dropped his head, turned and slowly began to walk away.

Ginny's mind finally registered what Harry had said and her eyes widened in shock as she saw him walking away.

"Harry!" she shouted as she ran after him.

Harry just had time to turn around when he was hit by what he thought was a huge Bludger.

"Oh Harry," Ginny cried, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Please forgive me, it just took a while for what you were saying to sink in. Of course I fancy you too, have for ages."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Ginny and rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that she'd loosen her grip on his neck so she wouldn't choke him.

Slowly Ginny relaxed and loosened her grip though she didn't let go.

Harry smiled at her and leaned in a little and then paused, unsure if he should proceed and giving Ginny the chance to retreat or come forward.

Ginny was surprised and disappointed when Harry stopped leaning towards her but then she figured out that he was giving her the option to complete the kiss or not.

Rolling her eyes she leaned in the rest of the way, capturing Harry's lips with her own.

Both sighed deeply as they shared their first kiss and they both thought that the kiss far surpassed what either had expected.

Neither was aware of how long the kiss lasted and neither cared. Finally the imperative to breath overcame their desire to continue kissing.

As their lips parted, Ginny snuggled her head onto Harry's chest and sighed once again. "Merlin, I've waited a long time for that," she whispered contentedly.

She felt as well as heard Harry's chuckle. "I may have just realized how much you mean to me but I truly loved kissing you," he said softly, running a hand down through her long, silky hair.

They stood there for quite some time, neither feeling compelled to move, each just enjoying the warm feeling they got from holding each other.

Ginny finally asked, "Shouldn't we head back and find out your score?"

Harry chuckled, "How about we head down to the kitchens instead?" he countered.

When Ginny looked up at him in surprise, he just shrugged and smiled at her. "Without you there this morning I hardly ate anything and I'm starving," he said with a mischievous look.

Ginny released her hold on him but took his hand in hers. "I swear Harry, you need me there to make you eat, don't you?"

"Yes, I'll admit it," he replied. Then he gave Ginny a strange look that she had a hard time interpreting. He smiled slyly, "Do you think you're up for the job?"

Ginny felt her heart catch in her throat. "For how long," she managed to ask.

"For as long as you want it," he replied with a enigmatic smile, "for as long as you want it."

Ginny looked at him in shock, wondering if he really meant what it sounded like he had just said.

Then she relaxed, "Yeah, I'm up for the job," she replied cheekily. "And you'll have to push me away before I'll quit."

Harry looked at her in surprise but smiled at her. "I'll never do that," he replied, rather smugly.

"Good," Ginny replied, smiling at him and with a laugh.

She began to run back towards the castle, Harry running beside her, hand in hand. He wasn't sure what lay in the future but he hoped whatever it was that Ginny would be there to share it with him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Sorry this took a while but if you've visited my profile page you'll know that my laptop crashed and so far I haven't been able to recover all my files. My Fanfiction ones being the ones I miss the most.**

 **I have had to resurrect my old tower computer so at least I am back on line. I'll try to update some of my other stories but make no guarantees. I had almost finished chapters for many of them and I've never found trying to rewrite them turning out near as good as when I wrote them originally. I beg your indulgence while I work through this problem.**

 **On another note, I have started another project though its content far exceeds Fanfiction's guidelines. Its content is extremely adult in nature and I'm trying to find out if there is any interest for anyone to read it. My thought is to make it a private subscription, being emailed out once a week, probably on the weekend or perhaps Friday evening. Haven't decided and probably won't until I find out if there is any interest.**

 **Since its content is of a very adult nature I will require some sort of notice from anyone wishing to receive it that they swear that they are 18 or older. It's that mature.**

 **So let me know via a PM if your interested and willing to submit to my terms.**

 **FYI: I use OpenOffice to write my stories though I have had some success with converting them to MicroSoft Office. Let me know your preferred format and I'll see what I can do, though I have planned on sending the chapters out as a group email.**


	190. The Letter Never Sent

0

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **The Letter Never Sent**

Ginny Weasley was up in the attic of the Burrow going through Harry's old trunk that had been stashed up there after it had been retrieved from number 4 Privet Drive in the days following the defeat of Voldemort. She was looking for some of his old school things. Since he wasn't returning for his final year, he said she could have anything she could use.

Sighing, she was disappointed that she wasn't finding hardly anything that would be usable. Yes, there were a few quills and a bottle of ink that were untouched, but beyond that, everything else appeared to be rubbish.

She was just about to give up when she moved a robe that was scrunched into one of the corners. Laying underneath was a small stack of envelopes tied together with what she recognized was one of the ribbons that she used to tie her hair back.

What really caught her attention was that the top envelope had her name on it, written in Harry's messy scrawl.

Her curiosity piqued, she lifted out the stack of letters, staring at them for several moments, contemplating what to do. Yes, her name appeared on the envelope but there may have been a perfectly good reason that it hadn't been sent.

Finally her curiosity won over any objections she had and she untied the ribbon. Glancing at the other letters she saw they were all addressed to people Harry knew and cared about, well at least most of them.

There were ones for Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, her parents, even Bill, Charlie and Percy. And the list didn't end there. She found ones for McGonagall and Flitwick and most surprising of all, one for the Dursleys.

A thought crept into her mind that unsettled her, though she couldn't figure out why.

With slightly shaking hands, she opened the one with her name on it and began to read.

 _30 March, 1998_

 _My Dearest Ginny,_

 _Though I'm not sure if I have the right to say that any more. I hope you'll forgive me if I don't and I'm taking liberties._

 _First and foremost I want to say I Love You with all my heart. I know I should have told you that to your face and a lot sooner than now but I'm a bloke and we tend to be rather thick and I admit, I'm thicker than most._

 _If you're reading this then I failed in defeating Tom. My biggest regret if that happened is that it means that I'll never get to see, hold or kiss you again. The only consolation is that I'll be with my Mum and Dad, and Sirius._

 _I have to confess that in hindsight, breaking up with you is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. Those all too short weeks we were together were without a doubt the happiest I've ever been, and for that I thank you._

 _I'm surprised you didn't Bat-bogey me, I know now that I would have deserved it._

 _I know that Dumbledore once said that it didn't do to dwell on dreams, but the dream of ending this and being with you has been what's been keeping me going since the day I left._

 _They're such wonderful dreams of what I hoped our life could have been like, marriage, children eventually, growing old with you and sharing our love with our family and I do consider your family my own._

 _I can never express how much it meant to me that your parents, brothers and you accepted me into you home and hearts. For someone who grew up without any since my own parents died, it literally saved my life for I don't think I would have survived much longer in the situation I was in without it._

 _Something else I thank you and your family for._

 _I also want to thank you for the wonderful kiss you gave me for my birthday, that memory alone has sustained me more often than I can count. It is without a doubt my favourite memory._

 _I hope you'll move on and while I hope you'll never forget me, I want you to live your life to the fullest. Play Professional Quidditch (For the Harpies hopefully), get married, have children, (because I know you'll be a fabulous Mum). Do whatever makes you the happiest no matter what anyone else says. You don't deserve anything less._

 _I guess I'll close now, though I wish I could adequately express how much I miss you and yearn for you. I feel I should be able to say so much more but the words just won't come._

 _I have a bunch more letters to write and it's not often I have the privacy to do so. Hermione would be all over me if she knew I was writing these._

 _Once again, I love you. Somehow those three little words seem so inadequate to express what I feel for you._

 _Be Happy._

 _Love, Harry_

Ginny noticed that there were spots on the page, obviously made when Harry wrote the letter and they couldn't be anything else but tear stains and she noticed fresh ones joining the old.

She found it impossible to reign in her emotions as the impact of the letter hit her. She gave a wan smile reading about what he had written about Hermione, knowing just how true it was.

"Oh, Harry," she cried softly, her heart and mind in turmoil. The only thing that made it okay was that he had defeated Tom and survived, coming back to her and finally telling her that he did love her.

She jumped a little when she heard someone on the stairs.

"Ginny? Did you find anything useful?" Harry asked as he came up into the attic.

She heard his footsteps stop.

"Oh," he said softly.

Ginny hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks in a useless effort to hide them from him.

Then she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her in close and tucking her head under his on his chest. He gently ran one hand through her hair while the other rubbed her back, offering her what comfort that he could.

"I meant to burn those," he said softly.

"In a way, I'm glad you didn't," Ginny replied emotionally.

Though she still had tears running down her cheeks, she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"You may think you're thick but that letter proves otherwise," she whispered. "And I'm glad you got to tell me to my face that you love me."

Harry cupped the back of her head and drew her towards him, kissing her with all the intensity that she had him on his birthday right before he had left to finish Tom.

Ginny sighed and tucked her head back into Harry after they broke apart.

"I want you to know that my dream is the same as yours," she said softly.

Harry hugged her hard, "I can't tell you how happy that makes me," he whispered back, his voice choked with emotion.

"You don't have to," Ginny replied, "I know."

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Hoped you liked it, Harry wrote special letters in the event of his death story.**

 **Please leave a review. It makes me happy and a happy writer is a more prolific writer.**

 **For all those who indicated they wish to subscribe to my off Fanfiction work, I need your email address if you haven't sent it to me already. Note you need to spell out the as and the that or Fanfiction will censor your address.**

 **I hope to start sending the story out this coming week.**

 **To the Guest who expressed interest, you need to contact me as I have no way of contacting Guests.**


	191. Shattered Soul

1

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Shattered Soul**

"Harry Potter is dead," Ginny Weasley heard break the quiet of those gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. As soon as the reverberations died down, her mind immediately shouted out, _No! That's impossible!_

She scoffed when the voice claimed it happened while he'd been trying to run away to save himself. _Not my Harry, he'd_ _ **never**_ _do something like that!_

She rose with all the others and headed outside, knowing that the final confrontation would take place at any moment. She fleeting thought, _How in the world can we win when there are so many of them and so few of us?_ But pushed it quickly from her mind. _Harry will find a way, he always does._

Then they came to halt, the remaining fighters for the Light, standing defiantly across from Voldemort and his followers.

Then in an instant her world exploded in unbelievable pain as her soul shattered, seeing the body of the one she loved, placed on the ground a the Foul Lord's feet.

" **NO!"** she screamed, louder than she ever had in her entire life, her mind refusing to accept what her traitorous eyes beheld. " **NO! Harry! It can't be!"**

Ginny felt herself moving forward without telling her legs to move. Suddenly her momentum stopped even though her legs were still moving. She became vaguely aware of Bill's arms wrapped tightly around her as he kept her from her love.

Her mind refused to listen to the words he was speaking, a dull roaring in her ears blotting it out. All she knew was she needed to get to Harry and everything would be all right. It just had to be or she knew she'd never, ever be happy again.

That hideous, nagging, horrible voice started again but she couldn't make any sense of the words, her mind totally focused on the body laying in front of the monstrosity that was speaking.

Someone near her ran forward but she couldn't make out who it was because her eyes were blurred by tears. Tears that she knew would never dry because the one they were for was no longer there to receive them.

The pain in her chest just kept growing a counter point to the numbness that enveloped her and though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, she felt a darkness that seemed to have no end.

She knew it was because the light of her life had been taken from her and she longed to join him wherever he was.

Suddenly the world around her exploded in a kaleidoscope of sounds and motion. Centaurs were firing arrows from the Dark Forest while a large group of people came flooding onto the grounds from Hogsmeade, falling on the Death Eaters with ferocity.

Amid it all she saw Hagrid, looking about yelling "Harry? Where's Harry?"

Ginny tried to make her way to him so she could help protect the body of her love but she couldn't get near him as the crowd around her buffeted her and carried her in the other direction. Sweeping her along, back into the school and the Great Hall. All around her people were fighting, screaming, some dying.

She tried desperately to get herself under control, to make some sense of what was happening around her, but all through it, her mind couldn't let go of the emptiness she felt, a hole so huge that the universe couldn't fill it. The one who had, now gone forever from her reach.

In an instant, her mind focused on the sound of a voice and she found an anger and sense of purpose fill her, she would extract her vengeance.

Bellatrix Lestrange was laughing and taunting Luna and Hermione as they valiantly tried to subdue her.

She felt her anger and magic flare as she charged forward, joining in the deadly duel.

Bellatrix's taunting smile became a harsh scowl as the force of Ginny's spells hit her shields or just missed by inches as she danced out of the way.

Ginny herself, ignored the sickly green bolt of an _Avada Kedavra_ as it missed her by a hairs breath. She didn't care for herself, if it struck her she could be with her Harry.

Then in a move that shocked her, her mother pushed her aside, screaming "Not MY Daughter, You Bitch!"

Then she watched in wonder as her mother, Molly Weasley, the plain, somewhat dowdy, loving house-witch, who had been there for her, her whole life, began to battle Bellatrix like some Lioness protecting her cubs.

With a detached fascination she watched the battle rage and was taken by surprise as Bellatrix's manner became more and more desperate.

Then it happened, the evil witch made a mistake that cost her her life as her mothers spell struck, felling Bellatrix as easily as if she were a firstie.

What happened next astounded Ginny. Before she could move a step to go to her mother, she heard Voldemort's roar of anger and she blanched as she saw him fire a spell at her mother,

Then miraculously the spell was stopped by a powerful shield and suddenly she felt her world shift once again.

There, standing between Voldemort and her mother was the love of her life, Harry.

She felt her head spin as she tried to process it, wondering if she'd finally gone mad, but it was his voice that spoke so defiantly to the evil man who had troubled their lives for so long.

The sound of it washed over her like some healing balm, and she felt tears of a different sort fill her eyes. He was there. He was alive. ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! her heart shouted.

Her eyes tracked him, mesmerized, her ears hearing what he was saying but her mind ignored the words, all she cared about was that he was there and alive, and whole.

Inside of her she felt her soul stitch back together, healed from the massive blow it had taken. Somehow she knew that it would be over in a moment and that Harry would prevail and she'd be able to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

To her, the end was anti-climatic as Voldemort's own spell rebounded off Harry's and he fell to the floor, dead, once and for all, irrevocably gone, never to bother anyone ever again.

The she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her, crushing her to his chest, the soft warmth of his lips on hers and the murmuring of his words as he proclaimed his love for her.

She just gave herself over to it, letting his warmth and scent fill her. Felt her heart beating once again, seeming in time with his. Heard her own voice murmuring back, just how much she loved him too.

In the space of a couple heartbeats that seemed to last an eternity, she became whole again as both her mind and body truly accepted that he was here, alive, in her arms and kissing her for all they both were worth.

Then to her chagrin, others were there, pounding him on the back, shaking his hand or just touching him somewhere.

She smiled wanly, and gave a small chuckle. She knew how much he hated all the attention. She could see it in his eyes as they met hers, almost pleading for her to save him from the crowd around him.

Thankfully, his hand stayed firmly in hers and slowly the crowd thinned and moved away.

They stood, staring into each others eyes, each just feasting on the other as it to make sure it was real, small goofy smiles on each of their faces.

Suddenly Harry saw Ginny's smile turn into a frown and her hand shot out, hitting him on his shoulder, not really that hard, but equally, not that soft.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, looking angry and put upon as he rubbed his shoulder.

That's for letting me think you were dead," she answer a bit haughtily.

"Oh," Harry replied, looking rather contrite. "Sorry about that, but at the time it was kind of necessary."

"Really?" Ginny asked, giving him a look that stated clearly that she wasn't quite sure to believe him.

"Yeah, really," Harry replied with a sigh.

He then looked up into her eyes, his slightly pleading. "I swear I'll tell you everything, but can we just go and find some place peaceful and quiet?"

She could see him holding his breath, so she smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be brilliant," she said softly, retaking his hand and leading him away from the crowded Hall.

"And a sandwich wouldn't be bad and maybe something to drink. I haven't had a butterbeer in Godric knows how long," he began to ramble.

Ginny smiled as she looked at him. She could see how exhausted he was, she felt a warm wonderful feeling that filled her to overflowing, so glad that she had her Harry back.

Both had things to tell the other, probably horrible things but they'd get through it, together.

 **Harry & Ginny**

 **A/N: Something a little bit different, probably has the least amount of dialog in any story I've written.**

 **As always, your reviews are most assuredly appreciated.**


	192. A Tangled Web: Part Two

2

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **A Tangled Web: Part Two**

Ginny Weasley awoke with a smile on her face. She had fallen asleep shortly after figuring out that Harry had confessed to her that he fancied her but in a way that he thought had kept that fact a secret.

Rolling out of bed she prepared for the day and the commencement of 'Operation Snag Harry Potter'. Though she knew all she really needed to do was confess that she had feelings for him too but decided what fun would that be.

After all, he had kept her waiting and he had tried to fool her with the way he had answered her so she thought he deserved a little payback.

Then she gave a little sigh, there was also the bothersome fact that she did have a boyfriend at the moment. Not that she had any strong feelings for him.

To her Michael Corner had been someone that had been a learning experience, letting her get some confidence and build her self-esteem.

Then she gave a soft giggle. While they had shared a few chaste kisses they hadn't really snogged. Something she had found rather frustrating.

Well, she had always known that his time was limited. In some ways, being a Ravenclaw, he was too much like Hermione in many respects; studying always came first.

After taking her shower and shampooing her hair, she dried it and brushed it out till it shone. Deciding she wanted to make even more of an impression on Harry, she judiciously applied just a hint of make-up.

When she was done, she took a good look at herself in the mirror and was very pleased. Even looking closely it was almost impossible to tell she had applied anything though the effect was startling. She still looked like herself, just a little bit more so.

Noticing the time, she quickly finished getting dressed, wanting to make sure she was down in the common room when Harry came down to go to breakfast.

Smiling smugly, she knew she was going to have fun.

Her timing couldn't have been any better. She had only been sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace for a minute or two when Harry and Ron came down the stairs from the boy's dorms.

She had to fight to keep from smiling smugly when she saw Harry's eyes widen when he looked at her.

She giggled lightly when she saw her brother looking around and grumbling about the fact the Hermione wasn't downstairs yet and was holding them up from going down to breakfast.

If Harry heard him, he gave no indication as he couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny.

"Sleep well?" she asked him innocently, a wide smile on her face.

"Ah . . . yeah," Harry replied softly and blushing. What he didn't want to admit to was he'd had a very interesting dream that involved the one he was speaking to.

Ginny ignored his discomfort, even as she was smug on the inside, guessing by his reaction what she must have been what he dreamed about.

Luckily for Harry, Hermione showed up and the four of them headed down to the Great Hall.

Of course her brother had to say something to Hermione about keeping them waiting and that led the the two of the to start bickering.

Normally Ginny would have been annoyed but it played right into her hands, leaving her to walk with Harry.

She couldn't help but notice at the way he kept sneaking peeks at her as they walked.

"Sooo," she drawled with a grin. "I've been thinking about who you might fancy," she said impishly.

She was gratified to see Harry twitch and blush as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-you have?" he said, his voice breaking and climbing an octave.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave it alone," she said blithely, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"My lips are sealed," Harry said uncomfortably.

" _And such luscious lips they are,"_ Ginny thought to herself.

"We'll see," she said smugly, her eyes dancing.

Harry pretended to ignore her but she saw him swallow nervously and she knew she was getting to him.

"Let's see, I can't imagine it would be Hermione. I mean Ron would kill you," she said with a knowing smile.

She saw Harry breath a sigh of relief and give her a smile. "Yeah, everyone but Hermione knows he's arse over kettle for her, even if he won't admit it to himself either," Harry replied as he relaxed, thinking she still didn't have a clue as to whom he fancied.

"Is it Lavender?" she asked brightly.

"Please," he said, giving her a disdainful look.

"Yeah, you have nothing in common with her at all, though she has developed rather early," Ginny observed thoughtfully.

"Ginny!" Harry protested, colouring deeply.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "What, I thought that's all you blokes were interested in," she teased.

"Some of us have better judgement than that," Harry replied defensively. "Besides, she's all giggly and to . . . to . . ." he added, waving his arms around wildly.

"That's reassuring to hear," Ginny replied, fighting her grin. "And I agree, she is to . . . to . . ." she added with a smile

Then she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well then, is it Katie?" she asked. "She's a great Quidditch Player, so you have that in common and she's quite good looking on top of it."

Harry's eyes bugged out as he choked. "Ginny!" he cried.

"What? Are you saying she's not good looking?" Ginny challenged.

Harry gave her a panicked look. "What? No. I guess she's good enough looking but she's older than me and besides, she, Angie and Alicia took me under their wing when I first joined the team and they're more like sisters to me," he said defensively.

Ginny rolled her eyes once more. "Katie is only a year older, but I can see that if you think of her as a sister that you wouldn't fancy her," Ginny replied, sounding thoughtful but internally she was having fun teasing him.

Harry was beginning to sweat, not liking it at all that Ginny wouldn't let this go. Not that he thought she'd get him to admit that he fancied her, she was just making him uncomfortable talking about all these other girls.

"Well then, what about Fay Dunbar? She's in your year, loves Quidditch, is good looking and . . ." Ginny said, a mischievous grin on her face, "Has long hair."

Harry stumbled and almost tripped down the stairs they were descending. "What makes you think I like long hair?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh Please, Harry," Ginny uttered mockingly. "Don't even try to deny it."

Harry silently cursed his traitorous mouth. He had inadvertently let it slip out one night in the common room, speaking without realizing he'd spoken out loud. Fortunately he hadn't let it slip about who he had been referring to. The very same girl he was speaking too at that moment.

He cringed when he saw her staring at him and sighed deeply. "All right, I admit I prefer girls with long hair," her replied defeatedly.

Ginny gave him a somewhat malicious look. "If it's not Fay is it . . . maybe Romilda Vane?"

Harry looked at her in horror. "Trust me, I could never fancy her. She gives me the willies," he said, shuddering uncontrollably.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the look on Harry's face, earning her a glare from him.

By then they had reached the Great Hall and Ginny quit pestering Harry, silently telling herself that she'd pick the interrogation up later.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief but he could tell by the look in the youngest Weasley's eyes that he wasn't free by a long shot. He just hoped that he could withstand her badgering him without giving away his true feelings.

After breakfast, as they headed to class, Hermione came up to him while Ron was occupied by talking to Dean and Seamus.

"What's going on between you and Ginny?" she asked lowly, glancing at Ron to make sure he wasn't paying attention.

Harry frowned at his bushy-haired friend. "Nothing. Why do you ask that?" he inquired a bit peevishly.

Hermione schooled her features, knowing she'd hit pay-dirt by his reaction. "Oh, no reason really, other than you two talked a lot on your way to breakfast," she said with a smirk.

"So, we're friends," Harry replied testily.

"Hum, really. Is that why she was wearing make-up today?" Hermione said smugly, having noticed the way Harry had looked at the young red-head in the common room.

"She probably put it on for her boyfriend, Corner," Harry said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I don't think so," Hermione replied with a grin. "She doesn't have any classes with the Claws today and from what I heard, he's in the hospital wing anyway."

"So, she's probably planning in visiting him then," Harry said defensively.

"Nope," Hermione replied, popping the P. "He's not allowed any visitors till tomorrow," she said with a shrewd look.

"I, ah, . . . well," Harry stammered, not knowing what to say or make of what she had said.

Fortunately for Harry, Ron rejoined them and though Hermione didn't say anything more, she did give him a pointed look.

He was so distracted by what Hermione had said that he lost five points from Flitwick for not paying attention during class, earning him a knowing look from her.

Harry almost didn't go to lunch, afraid that Ginny would pick up where she had left off on their way to breakfast but she just chatted with him and Hermione like nothing was going on.

He relaxed, hoping that Ginny was going to leave it but that was dashed that evening in the common room.

Hermione had headed off to the Library while Ron engaged Neville in a game of chess.

He had finished his DADA essay and was sitting on the couch in front of the fire when someone startled him by flopping down next to him.

He almost groaned when he saw it was Ginny, who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Is it Parvati?" she asked without any preamble.

Harry glared at her. "You've got to be kidding," he said dismissively. "After the way she paraded me around like a show pony during the Yule Ball. No way."

She grinned impishly, "I won't even try Demelza or Natalie, they're much too young."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "I'm not a cradle robber."

"Well, then let's try girls from other houses," she said slyly. "How about either Susan Bones or Hannah Abbott?""

"No!" Harry said emphatically in frustration.

Ginny ignored Harry's outburst. "Is it one of the Claws?" she asked, then with a horrified look added "You don't fancy Cho again?"

Harry shuddered uncontrollably. "Been there, done that, it wasn't good," he said disparagingly.

"Well, there's Padma, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin or Isobel MacDougal," Ginny said, ticking them off on her fingers.

Harry just glared at her with out saying a word.

"It's not a Slytherin, is it? Pansy or Millicent?" she asked with a malicious grin.

"You don't have to insult me!" Harry said, looking horrified.

"Just checking," Ginny said airily.

"Then there is Tracy Davis or Daphne Greengrass, they're kind of pretty, for snakes that is," she said, fighting a grin.

Harry shook his head dejectedly. "No and no," he replied glumly.

"Well, that's almost every girl in your datable range," she said with a sigh. Then she looked at him wide-eyed. "It is a girl, right?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Ginny!" Harry cried in outrage.

Ginny giggled heartily. "Just checking," she said grinning at him.

Then she looked at him conspiratorially. "It's not McGonagall, is it?" she whispered impishly.

Harry stared at her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in shock.

"Just teasing," she said with a smile.

Harry flopped back on the couch and groaned, covering his eyes with an arm.

Ginny looked at him and saw how frustrated he was.

"Though there is one more girl I haven't mentioned," she said softly.

Harry slowly uncovered his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Me," she said with a soft smile.

For a moment, she thought he was going to deny it but then he groaned softly and blushed.

His eyes met hers and he dropped his arm back over his eyes, groaning once more.

"Are you going to admit it?" she asked gently.

She watched as he sagged in defeat.

"Yes," he replied softly. "For all the good it does me."

"Why's that?" she asked with genuine interest.

Harry lifted his arm just enough to peek at her. "In case you've forgotten, you have a boyfriend," he said sadly.

"Not any more," she replied with a small smile.

"What?" Harry asked, bolting upright.

Ginny gave a small shrug. "I broke up with him," she said softly.

"Why?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

"It wasn't really working out and then I figured out that someone who I really fancied, fancied me back," she said, giving Harry a shy look.

Harry just stared at her for the longest time.

Ginny felt her heart pounding in her chest, hoping and praying that Harry would finally speak up.

Slowly a smile crept onto Harry's face as he looked at her.

"Ginny Weasley, would you go out with me?" he asked, his voice soft and almost pleading.

Ginny smiled at him as she threw herself onto him, knocking him flat on the couch, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

It took a moment before Harry began to kiss her back, his head spinning as the sensations overwhelmed him.

Finally when breathing became a priority, their lips parted. Harry had a goofy smile on his face while Ginny smiled smugly.

"In case you're wondering, that's a yes," Ginny said with a giggle.

"I thought it might be," Harry replied, grinning at her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A continuation of chapter 121 A Tangled Web.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	193. Defeating the Dark Lord

3

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Defeating the Dark Lord**

Harry Potter lay in his hospital bed and groaned lowly. He couldn't believe how much he hurt even with all the potions that Madam Pomfrey had pumped into him.

He had multiple broken bones that though the matron had healed, they were still exceedingly painful and would be for the next twenty-four hours, or so he had been informed.

On top of that he had sustained multiple other injuries, from torn and strained ligaments and muscles to a concussion, multiple cuts and abrasions, plus several missing teeth.

He had struggled with the matron so much to get back to the battle, that she had used a sticking charm to keep him firmly in his bed.

Harry had railed at her, "Voldemort's coming and I have to be there. I"m the one prophecized to defeat him. Don't you understand, the rest of them won't stand a chance!"

But no matter how much he cursed, pleaded, begged, threatened or tried to reason with her, Madam Pomfrey refused to let him up.

"You're in no shape what-so-ever to perform any type of magic, let alone try to take on the Dark Lord," she said firmly.

Harry despaired at her pronouncement, fearing for the lives of his friends and classmates. Most of all, his beloved Ginny. After she had made sure he was safely taken to be treated, she had rallied everyone, determined to see it through to the end and most of all, protect Harry so he could be healed.

Harry felt hot tears running down his cheeks; tears of anger and frustration at not being able to fulfil his destiny and protect the ones he loved.

From his spot in the hospital wing he could hear the sounds of the battle raging out on the grounds of Hogwarts through an open window.

It only added to his frustration as he couldn't see anything so he had no idea what was happening.

From his place in his bed, he could just make out the clock at the end of the ward and he watched as with agonizing slowness, the clock ticked inexorably forward.

Hours passed that seemed like an eternity to him as he worried about what was happening. The situation made worse by the steady stream of people being brought in to be treated and much to his chagrin, no one seemed willing or able to tell him what was happening.

It was late in the afternoon when he heard the sounds of the battle come closer than ever before.

He was sure his heart had stopped beating when he heard Voldemort's voice and his despair grew to unparalleled heights.

Then there was the sound of a massive blast of magical power and silence descended. A silence so deep he thought he had gone deaf. Then there was a massive cheering and he knew in his heart that the defenders had been over come.

Tears came unbidden as he mourned for those he was sure had been lost. He closed his eyes as he cried, Ginny's face floating before his unseeing eyes, sure that he would never see her again as he knew she would never have given in unless she was dead.

To him it seemed like a Dementor had descended on him, sucking every last little bit of happiness from him. He mourned the promise of the life he had been dreaming of. A life filled with love, marriage with Ginny, having children with her and growing old together.

So wrapped up in his despair, he didn't hear the doors to the hospital wing open and the soft footfalls as someone came over to where he lay.

"Oh, Harry," he heard someone say softly, his mind refusing to believe whose voice he was hearing.

He felt a soft, gentle caress on his cheek and he was sure he was imagining it because it felt like Ginny's hand.

He was sure he'd lost his mind as warm lips captured his. Lips that he was familiar with, lips he had enjoyed so much as he shared his love with the one who meant so much to him.

"Harry, it's over, we won," the voice said.

Slowly, not believing what he was experiencing, he opened his eyes.

He stared in wonder and shock as the vision of Ginny's face came into view.

She was dishevelled, smudges of dirt and soot covering her but to him she had never looked more beautiful.

Ginny chuckled at seeing the look on his face and she leaned down and kissed him again.

"What? How?" he stammered bewilderedly.

"It's over, we finished him," Ginny said, her eyes dancing with delight.

"But the prophecy," he protested.

Ginny just shrugged. "Prophecy is such an inexact science," she replied with a tender smile.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "But I was the only who could defeat him," he said in confusion.

"But you did," Ginny replied with a smirk.

Harry stared at her, his mind refusing to believe what she was saying.

Ginny saw his bewildered look and shook her head as she smiled at him. "Harry, it was you who taught all of us. It was your spirit that guided us and sustained us. Without you we would have failed."

"How?" Harry asked, his eyes still full of doubt.

Ginny reached out, caressing his cheek once again. "While Voldemort may have been perhaps the strongest wizard alive he couldn't withstand all of us. Harry, there were fifty wands against him. Fifty! And each and every one was someone you taught. Without that there was no way we would have been able to over come him," she said, her voice filled with pride.

"We were just an extension of you and while you may have not been there physically at the end, your spirit was, in the hearts and minds of everyone who opposed him," she added as she stared into his eyes.

Though he still had a hard time accepting it, Ginny's sincerity began to seep in and dispel his doubts.

Ginny smiled as she saw the change in Harry. "And you know the best part?" she asked softly.

"What?" Harry asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Now we get to live our dreams," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

"That sounds wonderful," Harry said in awe.

Ginny leaned down and kissed him again, this time pouring all her love into it.

"I can't wait," Ginny said after their lips separated. Then she stared deep into his eyes, "I love you," she whispered, her eyes shining with her love.

"I love you too," Harry replied, getting lost in Ginny's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Now that he's gone, I want you to know I don't want to wait too long before we start our life together," Ginny said, with a grin.

Harry looked at her in surprise. Though he had hoped she'd take him back, he wasn't prepared for what she had said.

Ginny gave him a pointed look. "I'd like to be engaged before I return to Hogwarts next year and then get married after I graduate," she said, giving him a look that clearly said that he'd better agree.

Harry beamed at her. "I think that's brilliant," he replied fervently.

Ginny chuckled, "Good answer," she teased.

Then she sighed. "I really should go and get cleaned up," she said, looking down at her torn and dirty robes.

She fought a smile when she saw the look Harry gave her, clearly not happy to hear she was leaving.

"I'll be back as soon as I've cleaned up," she reassured him.

Though Harry's look soften, she could tell he still wasn't happy about it.

Ginny gave a small laugh. "If you're good, I'll even ask Pomfrey to unstick you so I can lay down with you."

She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. "See you soon," she said as she rose.

"I can't wait," Harry replied, smiling at her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just something that came to me. There are many different definitions of defeating someone and I came up with this one.**

 **Please review.**


	194. Saying Goodbye

4

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Saying Goodbye**

Harry Potter stood there stunned at what he had just seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Slowly he sank to the floor, his emotions finally over taking him.

He was a Horcrux! By living he helped in keeping Voldemort alive. For the evillest Dark Lord in centuries to die, he had to die too.

He felt a despair fill him like he'd never felt before and tears began to run down his cheeks. All his hopes and dreams of having a life with Ginny after Voldemort was dead, evaporated like the dew in the light of the hot morning Sun.

Unconsciously his head turned toward Dumbledore's portrait but he found the frame empty.

Laughing bitterly, he thought " _As always, just when I need him the most, he's not there."_

Glancing at the clock he saw he had run out of time. He rose slowly on unsteady legs and he wondered if he could really go through with it. It was one thing to think about being so noble as to sacrifice your life and another to have to actually follow through with the deed.

Numbly he picked up his Invisibility Cloak and headed for the door, letting it drag along beside him. Each step was an effort, his feet feeling as if they were encased in lead.

He idly brushed the tears from his cheeks, not noticing they were immediately replace by fresh ones.

Though deep inside he knew he was stalling, he walked as slowly as he could down the corridor toward the main staircase. His eyes roaming about, taking in each and every detail of the castle that had once been his home.

There were so many things he had once taken for granted that he now knew he was seeing for the last time and his mind cried out against the injustice of it all.

Though the portraits were empty, in his mind's eye he could clearly see each of the people who occupied each and every one.

Before he knew it he was at the stairs and he slowly began to descend. Inexorably he kept moving forward, with each step his body rebelling even though his mind knew he had to fulfil his destiny.

He found it increasingly hard to breath and his heart was pounding in his chest, fighting the notion that it would have to stop for the killing to end.

He wasn't cognizant of the world around him as he took each step that moved him closer and closer to his doom.

All he could see was Ginny's beautiful face before him, that smile she smiled just for him. Feeling her warm body close to his, filling him with a warmth that he had never experienced before, at least that he could remember.

He knew rationally that his mother and father had loved him, but he had no memories of that. His only memories were of Ginny and how she had loved him fully.

Now he realized that had been a fool's dream, something to tantalize him, to show him what was possible but only for others, not for himself.

Once more his dream flashed through his mind. Of him and Ginny, married, with a gaggle of children running in the yard, of taking them to King's Cross and seeing them off on the Express. Growing old together, watching their children grow, get married themselves, having kids of their own, his and Ginny's grandchildren.

Then it was gone and all he saw was blackness before him and he knew he'd never live to see it come true.

He became aware that the Great Doors to Hogwarts were before him and the blackness of the night matched the blackness that filled his short future and his very soul.

He was just about to step through the doors when he heard a voice call out, "Harry!"

It was at once both a stab through his heart and a cooling balm. Unable to help himself he drew to a halt and stood stock still, eyes closed.

He heard her running feet and then suddenly she had thrown herself at him, her arms around his neck and her soft warm body pressed tightly against him.

"Harry," she said, much softer, warmer and full of love and concern. "I was wondering where you were. I saw Ron and Hermione a little while ago and they said they hadn't seen you in a while."

Harry just slowly nodded his head, his mind a whirl with chaotic thoughts. It felt so good to have her here with him but it broke his heart at the same time.

He felt her press her lips against his and as much as he wished he wouldn't, he felt himself responding to her. His lips fastened on hers and he kissed her desperately as his arms enveloped her. It was a kiss full of passion, love and sorrow.

Ginny could tell something was wrong. There was just something about Harry was reacting that screamed to her.

What is it?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Harry fought with his emotions, wishing he could lie to her and tell her everything was all right, but he'd never been able to do so in the past and he knew he couldn't now.

His eyes found hers and she could see the pain in their depths, the raw emotions that refused to be hid.

Her look became quizzical, at first not understanding what she was seeing, then it slowly dawned on her what his look meant.

He saw her head begin to shake in denial, then there was a look of hurt that about tore his heart in two.

"Why?" she asked softly, the anguish pouring from the very depths of her soul.

Harry's eyes began to water and his throat choked up so that he couldn't speak. He could tell he was hurting her no matter how much he wished otherwise.

Ginny's eyes began to leak tears too. She knew he was going to give himself over to Voldemort but she couldn't understand why. She could see the love he had for her, the regret that was there and the anguish it was causing him.

Unable to vocalize anything, his hand slowly came up and lifted his fringe off his scar.

Ginny's eyes trailed up, following his hand.

He saw that same quizzical look at first, then he saw her eyes widen slightly as understanding came. Her head began to shake again, slowly at first but then with increasing desperation as the realization of what resided in his scar came to her.

She threw herself at him, burying her face into his chest as she cried . Cried for the injustice of it all. He who had already given so much, his parents, his childhood, Sirius, his mentor and now he was being asked to give the ultimate of what anyone had to give, his very life, his hope of a future together with her and it almost broke her.

She was vaguely aware of his arms wrapping around her, of him rubbing her back, offering her comfort when she thought it should have been the other way around.

The seconds ticked by like an eternity as they stood there wrapped in each others arms.

Slowly Ginny's sobs died back and she looked up into his eyes; eyes that held such love and regret.

Though her breathing had eased, the tears still fell and she tried to let him know just how much she cared, how much she loved him, how much she wished that he didn't have to go but accepting that he would. He couldn't do anything else, it was who he was.

"I love you," she whispered, her heart broken, shattered into a billion pieces.

"I love you too," Harry managed to reply.

She hugged him tightly, trying to get a lifetime's in that brief moment.

She felt him return the hug, getting as much from it as she was.

"I have to go," he whispered, giving her one last kiss.

Slowly, reluctantly, Ginny let go. Her eyes followed him as he walked out the door without looking back. She saw him swing his cloak up over his shoulders, and then he was gone.

Unable to stand it any longer she collapsed onto the floor and wept. Her heart was broken and she knew she'd never be happy ever again.


	195. Sleigh Ride

5

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Sleigh Ride**

Ginny Weasley was up in her bedroom at the Burrow, unpacking the things she had brought home for the Christmas holiday. She was really looking forward to spending time with her family and most of all, her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

She smiled as she hid the presents she had bought in Hogsmeade, using one of the rare visits when Harry wasn't able to join her to get most of her Christmas shopping done.

She had just shut the door on her closet when she swore she heard the soft tinkle of bells from outside. Curious, she glanced out the window but because of where her room was located, she didn't see anything.

With a sigh, she turned back into her room, wondering what she wanted to do next, when she heard her mother call, "Ginny! You have a visitor."

Ginny was surprised because she hadn't been home for fifteen minutes yet and wasn't expecting anyone.

Shrugging her shoulders, she hurried down to see who had come calling.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see a beaming Harry standing just inside the door. With a squeal, and ignoring her mother, she charged him, almost knocking him over as she flung herself into his embrace and kissed him soundly.

The kiss ended much sooner than either wished and Harry blushed deeply when they heard Molly give a soft chuckle.

"Do you mind if I borrow Ginny for a while?" he asked hopefully.

Molly smiled at the pair. "No, go and have some fun," she replied with a smirk. She was happy for the couple and so hoped that one day he truly would be part of their family.

Harry helped Ginny bundle up as it was quite cold outside and over a foot of snow had fallen overnight.

Ginny wondered what was going on because Harry had one of his lopsided grins that usually meant he had something special planned.

As they stepped outside, Ginny paused to take in the scene before her. The world was a virtual Winter Wonderland, what with the freshly fallen snow coating everything.

Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped when Harry led her around the side of the Burrow toward her father's shed.

There standing before her was a one horse sleigh, the horse, a deep black matching Harry's hair, was breathing out clouds of steam from its nostrils, looking much like a Dragon, pawing one front hoof, wanting to get going.

"Where did you ever get this?" Ginny asked breathlessly, her eyes full of wonder.

"I, ah, well that is, I bought it," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. Then she shook her head and smiled at him.

Ginny walked up to the horse and began to rub its neck.

"What's his name?" she asked, her eyes glowing with happiness.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Her name is Guinevere," he replied, giving her a smirk.

Ginny turned to the horse. "Excuse me, beautiful," she said conciliatorily.

Then her eyes narrowed as she turned to Harry and she stared at him pointedly. "Harry James Potter," she growled lowly.

Harry refused to be intimidated and just smiled at her. "Really, her full name is Guinevere Raven North Wind but the breeder said they just called her Guinevere."

"And I suppose you picked her because of her name, didn't you?" she accused lightly.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Actually no. I told the man what I was looking for and asked for his best, calmest and easiest to handle horse and he brought out Guinevere," Harry explained, joining Ginny rubbing the horse's neck.

Ginny just stared at him gobsmacked.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "As soon as he told me her name, I was sold," he said humorously. "It was like Fate wanted me to buy her."

Ginny sighed with a smile, shaking her head lightly. If it had been anyone but Harry telling her that, she would have doubted them in an instant but there was something in Harry's look and voice that told her that he was telling her the truth.

"Ready to go?" he asked pleasantly.

Ginny nodded her head vigorously.

Harry helped her climb into the sleigh and after he joined her, covered their legs with a warm blanket.

Harry just grinned at her, grabbed the reins and with a flick of his wrists, set the horse in motion, steering them down the lane.

Ginny snuggled into his side, unable to hide her smile. Harry really could be quite romantic when he put his mind to it.

They rode through the countryside, not seeing another soul, the only sounds were the hoofs of the horse, the soft sigh as the runners cut through the snow and the soft tinkling of the bells that adorned the horse's harness.

While Ginny enjoyed and appreciated the beautiful scenery they passed through, what she loved the most was the look on Harry's face. He had a perpetual smile on his lips and his emerald eyes danced with delight as he guided the sleigh.

They rode mainly in silence though they did chat on occasion, mostly about the beautiful countryside they were passing through.

After they had been riding for about an hour and Ginny was beginning to feel a bit chilled, even though she was wrapped up in a blanket and snuggled into Harry's body.

Harry smiled knowingly at her and steered the sleigh down a small lane, ending up in a sheltered clearing on a hillside, overlooking the valley below.

As they climbed down, Harry went and hobbled Guinevere before he took a pile of blankets and a huge picnic basket from under the seat.

With Ginny's help they spread out the blankets and sat down. Harry opened the basket and removed some food and a large flask of hot chocolate.

Ginny smiled at him, pouring them both large mugs of the delicious, steaming chocolate, while Harry plated up some of the food he had brought.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock when he offered her a chocolate covered strawberry. "Wherever did you get these?" she asked in awe before she bit into the delectable fruit.

"Ah, now that would be telling a closely guarded secret," he replied with a smile, watching as some of the sweet, red juice ran down her chin.

Ginny looked frantically for a napkin but Harry leaned over and gently licked it off.

Ginny shivered with delight at the raw emotions she felt as his tongue and lips cleaned her off. Smiling, she offered one to Harry and she smiled when the same thing happened to him.

Her eyes taking on that blazing look he loved so much, she returned the favour of cleaning him off.

Things progressed slowly at first. Both sharing more strawberries and other delectable titbits while sipping on their hot chocolate and exchanging occasional small kisses.

As the food was consumed and the chocolate drunk, the kisses became more frequent and passionate until they were laying down, touching and caressing one another.

Ginny felt things she had never experienced before, at least not as intensely as she was at that moment.

She looked deep into Harry's beautiful, emerald eyes and saw the love he had for her there.

She reached out, caressing his cheek. "Make love to me," she pleaded softly.

Harry looked at her in surprise. While they had discussed waiting till they were married, they hadn't ruled it out completely.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny nodded, loving him for asking. "I've never been as sure as anything in my whole life," she whispered lovingly.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I had hoped to take you somewhere special for our first time," he said softly.

Ginny laughed lightly, her eyes full of merriment. "Harry, look around us. This is as beautiful a spot as I could imagine. We have plenty of blankets to snuggle under and it just feels right," she whispered reassuringly.

Harry looked around as she had said and smiled. It was a beautiful, peaceful setting. He looked back at the beautiful red-head laying next to him and he knew he couldn't deny her.

Tenderly he leaned in and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss.

Ginny returned his kiss just as tenderly and then with increasing passion.

Slowly hands roamed, clothes were shed and they began touching each other in places they had never explored before.

Ginny felt a deep aching yearning in her nether region. "Harry, I need you inside me," she said lowly as she reached and caressed him.

Harry gulped nervously and settled between her splayed legs. He was in uncharted territory and fumbled as he tried to enter her. Suddenly his previously hard manhood deflated in an instant.

Feeling ashamed he pulled away and turned his back to her.

Ginny felt what had happened and her heart went out to her love. "Harry," she whispered reassuringly as she reached out and tenderly touched his shoulder.

Harry jerked away, his face flaming in embarrassment and he shook his head vigorously.

Ginny sat up and wrapped herself around his back, gently touching and caressing him.

"Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If you're half as nervous as I am, it's understandable what happened."

Slowly Harry's reluctance diminished and he calmed down with Ginny's gentle reassuring touches and soft comforting words.

He eventually turned back to her, his face flaming once again when he met her eyes but Ginny ignored it and began to give him tender kisses all the while her hands once more roamed his body, reassuring him that everything was alright.

Under Ginny's tender ministrations his body once more responded and on his second attempt he was able to enter Ginny.

Ginny did everything she could not to wince as Harry entered her for the first time, not wanting Harry to notice because she was sure it would trigger another episode.

Though she did wince slightly, fortunately Harry's eyes were closed and he didn't notice and after that brief discomfort, she only felt pleasure at what they were doing.

They made love slowly and lovingly, each experiencing heretofore unreached pleasures.

Harry felt Ginny shudder as she called out his name, triggering his own release.

Ginny lay under him, holding him close as she caressed him wherever she could, a contented smile on her face.

Harry hugged her hard and kissed her fervently, pouring all the love he felt for her into the kiss.

Ginny returned the kiss with equal passion but then was surprised when Harry pulled his face away and she felt him shaking.

Opening her eyes she saw his face screwed up with tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes

"Harry?" she whispered worriedly.

Harry hugged her hard again, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered huskily, his voice choked with emotion.

Ginny lay there bewilderedly, gently caressing Harry's back.

"Thank you for loving me," Harry said so softly Ginny barely heard him.

"All the time growing up, all I heard from my relatives was that no one would ever love a freak like me," he cried softly.

Ginny felt her heart breaking for what Harry had suffered. "I love you," she whispered.

Harry gave a strained laugh, his voice choked tightly. "I know," he said through his tears, "and it's simply amazing."

Lifting his head, he stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, his emerald ones shining brightly.

"I love you, Ginny," he said fervently before kissing her hard.

As Ginny returned his kiss, she relaxed and just enjoyed what she was feeling, glad she was able to help Harry get past what his so called relatives had done to him.

After a bit more snuggling and sharing kisses, the pair reluctantly got dressed and headed back to the Burrow.

Ginny was impressed once they got there, watching as Harry unharnessed Guinevere, led her into the barn, brushed her down and fed and watered her.

"Where did you learn how to do all that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Harry smiled as he put the last of the hay in front of Guinevere. "Hagrid," he replied, blushing slightly. "Horses aren't that different than Thestrals, at least in harnessing them to the sleigh part. The rest I did some research on," he explained.

Ginny chuckled. "Hermione would be so proud," she said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

Once he was done, they headed back to the house, hand-in-hand.

Molly smiled at them as they entered. "Did you have fun?" she asked innocently.

Her mother senses rang loudly as she watched them share a quick glance, blushing slightly, though they had smiles on their faces.

"It was magical," Ginny said, her eyes gleaming as she stared at Harry.

" _No, they couldn't have,"_ the Weasley matriarch thought. " _Not in an open sleigh and it was freezing, I don't care how many warming charms they could cast."_

Molly made some hot chocolate for the pair and Ginny launched into an enthusiastic telling of the wonderful time they had, smiling lovingly as she told her mother about the picnic and hot chocolate, though she obviously left out what happened afterwards.

She couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm with which Ginny regaled her about their outing. Though she couldn't help but feel that there was something different about the way Harry and Ginny were looking at each other.

With a sigh, she realized that her little girl wasn't so little any more and had grown up when she hadn't been looking. Ginny was now a beautiful young woman who had found the one she loved and wanted to spend her life with.

Molly smiled as Ginny wound down telling her story about her day with Harry. "Why don't you two head into the parlour," she said happily, refilling their mugs with hot chocolate.

Ginny looked surprised that she wasn't asked to help with dinner but she smiled at Harry as they rose.

Molly watched them as they paused in the doorway, right under the mistletoe. The kiss they shared surprised her with its intensity but she found she didn't mind. She was just happy that both had survived the war and had found one another. A mother really couldn't ask for more.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: I considered this for a one shot be decided to put it here as it isn't quite as long as I like my one shots. Just a little something that fits in with the Season. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	196. The Rescue

6

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **The Rescue**

Harry Potter sat on the couch in the centre of the tent they had borrowed from Mr Weasley when they had decided not to return to Hogwarts and go hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Right at the moment he was trying to keep his anger in check. His two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were currently having another one of the endless rows.

He hated when they did it because it was usually over the most innocuous of things. Stuff that most normal people wouldn't even bother mentioning but No, his two friends had to use them as reasons for another of their uncountable feuds.

Sure they weren't have the easiest time of it what with being on the run with little food and no help but that only made it all the more important for them to try and get along, at least to Harry's way of thinking.

If what Harry heard was correct, not that he was trying to overhear what they were squabbling about, but it was virtually impossible to not hear them, Ron was once more complaining about the quality and quantity of the food they had been eating.

While Harry basically agreed with his red-headed friend, he also knew that they were doing the best they could.

Hermione, bless her, had almost everything packed when they were forced to flee from Bill's and Fleur's wedding, it wasn't really her fault she hadn't gotten around to packing the food yet.

Harry grimaced when he heard Ron whinging in a high childish voice, sounding like a petulant five year old.

That was the breaking point for Harry. If Hermione wanted to listen to the boy rave on, fine, but he'd had enough. Glancing in their direction, he slowly got up and headed outside.

Though it was quite cold, it being close to the Christmas Holidays, Harry figured it would be better than sitting inside listening to Ron's and Hermione's bickering.

Bundling up as best he could, he sat down and stoked the remains of the fire, working it into a nice merry blaze that provided him with a small measure of warmth.

He glanced back at the entrance, making sure no one had followed him. Satisfied that on one had, he reached into his robes and took out the Marauder's Map.

Pulling his wand, he tapped the parchment, whispering "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," activating the Map.

He smiled as he watched the lines spread out over the parchment, diverging and converging as it traced out the floor plan of Hogwarts.

He took another glance at the entrance, knowing that if Hermione caught him he'd be in for a severe tongue lashing.

He began to study the map, looking for one person's dot in particular. It was something he did whenever he had the time. He knew it was a rather useless exercise and it made the dull ache in his heart hurt all the worse but he found he couldn't not check to see if the person who meant the most to him was safe.

He didn't have any idea how many hours he had sat and watched her dot, trying to imagine what she was doing, or pretending he was sitting with her, or mostly just trying to reassure himself that she was safe.

He frowned as his eyes scanned Gryffindor Tower, not finding her dot. As late as it was she should have been there.

Worried, his eyes began to scan farther and farther, looking desperately for her dot.

When he heard Hermione calling his name he almost stopped but as he started to pull his wand to wipe the map, his eyes finally found the dot he was seeking.

What he saw chilled him to the bone. Her dot was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, accompanied by the two Carrows, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

Nott was closest to her with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. His mind was racing trying to figure out what was happening.

His heart froze when he saw Crabbe and Goyle approach her and then they began to leave the classroom, with her dot close between Crabbe's and Goyle's dots.

It suddenly came to him that they were carrying her and that she was incapacitated somehow.

He heard Hermione calling him again and he glanced at the tent as he stood. There in the entrance he saw Hermione looking at him with a frown on her face, with Ron standing behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Ignoring them, he glanced at the Map once more, pleased to see that it appeared that the two Slytherins were taking her back to the Gryffindor common room.

Coming to a decision, he ran toward the edge of the wards, Hermione screaming his name.

He didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get to her and make sure she was okay.

As soon as he was clear of the wards, he apparated away. He appeared in the Shrieking Shack and checked the Map once more. Taking note of where the three were, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and swung it up and on.

He hurried through the passage onto the grounds of Hogwarts and speedily made his way into the castle.

He took one last look at the Map, heartened by the fact it appeared the Slytherins were taking their time carrying her toward the Gryffindor Tower.

He took a couple of secret passages and short cuts, coming out a short distance behind them.

Raising his wand, he quickly cast two Stunners, catching the Slytherins unaware.

He raced forward, happy to see she was standing on her own two feet, even if she was swaying quite a bit.

She was looking around in bewilderment, wondering what was happening.

Harry whipped off his cloak and whispered "Ginny!"

She had just spun around, her eyes wide in disbelief when he slammed into her, taking her into his arms.

"Harry!" she cried softly in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Harry silenced her by capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. He heard her moan and it took a moment to figure out it wasn't because he was kissing her.

Releasing her mouth he took a good look at her. She was quite wan and trembling in his arms and he could tell she was hurt.

"What did they do to you?" he asked very concerned.

Ginny gave him a weak smile. "The Cruciatus," she said lowly. "It's the Carrows favourite punishment."

Harry felt his blood begin to boil and he glanced down at the two unconscious Slytherins with a hard, unyielding look.

Ginny cupped his face, pulling his eyes up to hers. "Don't worry about those two. They can't cast the Cruciatus to save their lives," she said softly.

Harry stared into her beautiful brown eyes and saw how much pain she was in. "You're coming with me," he stated firmly.

Ginny looked like she was about to protest but Harry cut her off. "No Ginny. I can't in good conscious leave you here knowing what's going on."

Ginny sighed and gave him a tired smile. "Okay, Harry. I can't say that I really want to stay here with all that's going on."

Harry smile in relief and was just about to cover them with his cloak when Ginny gave him a worried look.

"What about the Trace?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry thought hard for a moment and then smiled as he reached down and searched the two Slytherins, coming up with their wands in his hand.

Ginny smiled at him. While one of the wands may not work as well as her own, both Slytherins were of age so they didn't have the Trace on them any more.

Harry gave her a quick kiss before covering them with his Invisibility Cloak and began to lead Ginny back out of the castle.

He knew he'd hear it from Hermione and Ron when they got back but he didn't care. He had Ginny with him and that's all that mattered to him. He knew then that he'd do everything and anything to protect her.

How couldn't he, he loved her and she loved him and nothing was more important than that.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just something that came to me after an exchange of messages with** **kateplay. So thank you kateplay for giving me an idea.**


	197. The Rescue, Part 2

7

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **The Rescue, Part Two**

Harry Potter, with his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley, tucked tightly against him, led her out of Hogwarts and toward the Whomping Willow.

While the huge old tree shuddered and swayed menacingly, since the couple were under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, it didn't attack.

Once they were safely in the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack and off the Hogwarts grounds, Harry removed the Cloak and stuffed it away. With that encumbrance removed, they were able to move much more quickly.

By the time they arrived in the shack, Ginny was trembling and looking quite wan. She had a thin sheen of sweat covering her face and she had a greyish tinge to her skin.

Harry gave her a look of great concern as she shakily sat down on an old beat-up chair.

She gave him a wan smile. "I'm sorry but I really need to rest," she said tiredly.

Harry quickly knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I'm the one whose sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard," he said apologetically.

Ginny rolled her eyes, giving him a frustrated look. "There's no need to apologize, Harry. We needed to get out of the Castle as fast as possible," she said reassuringly.

Harry studied Ginny's face carefully, trying to assess her condition. He glanced at the trap door, wondering if he could sneak back into the castle and up to the hospital wing to pilfer a couple of potions.

His attention snapped back to Ginny when she said firmly, "You are not going back to get me any potions."

He gave her a surprised look, wondering how she knew what he'd been thinking.

Ginny giggled tiredly. "No, I can't read your mind, Mr Potter. I just know you so well," she teased with a small smile. "It's not worth the risk going back. We've gotten away and going back would risk getting caught."

Harry returned her smile with a small one of his own as he studied her face once again. He was pleased that she didn't look grey any more and that a little colour had returned to her cheeks.

He was still worried about how tired and in pain she looked but he knew she was right.

"Okay, we'll just rest here for a bit," he said reassuringly.

Ginny nodded at him. "I appreciate that," she admitted as she relaxed back into the chair.

Noticing how cold it was, Harry stood and removed his jacket, draping it around Ginny's shoulders. He also cast a couple of warming charms, first on Ginny and then on himself.

Ginny gave him an appreciative smile. Not only did it warm her up, it also helped relieve some of the pain in her aching muscles.

Harry knelt back down next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. He placed a tender kiss on the side of her head, whispering, "I've missed you so much."

Ginny sighed contentedly as Harry embraced her. She knew in her heart that this was where she belonged.

"I've missed you too," she whispered in reply, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Harry didn't know how long it had been as he held Ginny and frankly he didn't care, all that mattered to him was the slight, wonderful young woman in his arms.

As he held her he became aware as she relaxed more and more into his embrace and that she had finally stopped trembling.

Ginny sighed contentedly but knew they couldn't stay where they were. "Shouldn't we be going?" she asked quietly.

Harry loosened his grip and leaned back to take a good look at her. Seeing she looked much better, he nodded. "Yeah, as long as you feel up to it," he said tenderly, still looking at her worriedly.

Ginny smiled at him lovingly. "While I'm not feeling my best, I'm feeling good enough to leave," she replied.

Harry stood, drawing Ginny up with him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hold on tight," he whispered, staring into her eyes lovingly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a smile. "Ready when you are," she said softly, her eyes shining brightly.

She shuddered as the feeling of being squeezed through a tube washed over her as Harry Apparated them away. The sensation only lasted a moment before it was gone.

"Merlin, that's unpleasant," she breathed out, her already painful body protesting wildly.

Harry winced at hearing her. "Sorry, I should have warned you but there wasn't any other way," he said apologetically.

"It's all right, Harry. I just wasn't prepared for it. It was the first time I've ever Apparated," she said with a sigh.

When Harry opened his mouth to say something, she eyed him pointedly, raising one eyebrow, daring him to apologize.

Harry wisely decided to keep quiet, just giving her a small smile instead.

Ginny looked around, slightly bewildered, to her it looked like they had appeared in the middle of nowhere.

Harry's smile grew as he took her hand and led her through the wards protecting their campsite.

Ginny stopped as soon as the tent came into view, her mouth opening in surprise.

Harry winced slightly. "I'm sorry the accommodations aren't all that great," he said apologetically.

Ginny rolled her eyes, really wishing that he'd stop apologizing for everything. "Harry, I don't care if it isn't as nice or has a bed as soft as mine at Hogwarts. All I care about is that I'm away from there and being terrified every single minute. I'd much rather be here with you," she said softly, her eyes conveying just how much she meant every word.

Harry stepped in front of her and pulled her tight against his body, hugging her for all he was worth.

"I'm sorry for all you've been through. I wish I could have prevented it," he whispered fervently.

"Harry," Ginny growled lowly in warning.

Harry grimaced, realizing what he'd said. "Sorry," he said automatically. As soon as he said it, he realized he'd done it again. He flinched his head away, closing his eyes tightly and sat waiting for Ginny's reaction.

After waiting for what seemed like an inordinately long time, though in reality it was only a couple of seconds, he cracked open one eye and glanced at her, still expecting to be hit or hexed.

Instead he found Ginny watching him, biting her lips together in an attempt to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Harry watched her for a moment before he gave her a mischievous look. "Sorry," he said softly, his voice dripping with humour.

Ginny began to slowly shake her head as she chuckled softly. "We need to work on that," she said with a small smile.

Harry relaxed and tenderly kissed his ex-girlfriend. As their lips parted, he realized what he had done. His lips twisted in self-disgust. "I shouldn't have done that," he said lowly. "You're not my girlfriend any more."

Ginny rolled her eyes, something she realized she'd been doing quite a bit of lately. "Harry, I never accepted you breaking up with me; as far I'm concerned we're still girlfriend and boyfriend," she said rather patronizingly.

"That just goes to show how much smarter you are," he said meekly, the corners of his lips curling up slightly.

"And don't you forget it," Ginny replied cheekily.

Harry noticed her grimace slightly. When she saw his look she smiled sadly. "I think I should probably sit down again," she explained.

Harry shook his head, totally disgusted with himself. "Come on, lets get you inside and sitting down," he said, gently guiding her toward the tent opening.

He gave her a worried look right as they got to the entrance. "You better prepare yourself," he whispered as he led her inside.

They halted right inside the doorway, taking in the scene before them.

Ron was sitting at the small kitchen table with his back to them, he was watching Hermione who was pacing back and forth, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, an angry scowl on her face.

As soon as they stepped inside, Hermione spun and faced them. Her eyes widened in shock and Harry prepared himself as he saw her mouth opening.

"Do you know how long you've been gone? You just ran off without saying anything and left us here not knowing what was going on," she screamed.

"Two hours! You were gone two whole hours. You obviously don't care if we were worried or could have helped. Sometimes I can't believe just how selfish you are," she continued to rant.

Then, as if just spotting Ginny, her outrage grew. "And what in Merlin's name is SHE doing here? Do you have any idea just what you've done, the danger you've put us in? Or her?" she yelled, her voice raising in both pitch and volume.

Harry's anger had been rising and it reached the boiling point.

"Shut the Bloody Hell Up!" he yelled back, his eyes blazing with his anger.

Ron jumped up and turned on Harry. "Don't you yell at her! You know she's right," he screamed.

Hawk like, Harry's eyes immediately fastened on Ron. "Shut Up, both of you, just shut up!" he yelled again.

Hermione and Ron stared at him in shock that quickly changed to outrage. As Ron opened his mouth, Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the angry red-head. "Not a word or I'll Petrify you," he threatened.

Ron's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the business end of Harry's wand.

Harry!" Hermione cried hotly.

Keeping his wand pointed at Ron, Harry turned his face toward Hermione. "Don't think I won't do the same to you," he warned.

Silence filled the tent, the tension hanging thickly between the three.

Harry suddenly felt a soft hand come to rest gently on his wand arm. "Harry, I should sit down and I could really use a cup of tea," Ginny implored softly.

Harry immediately felt his anger drain out of him, turning all his attention to Ginny.

"Come and sit," he said softly, leading her over to the couch.

Once he had her seated, he headed for the kitchen, brushing past Ron who was glowering daggers at him.

Harry ignored him and proceeded into the kitchen where Hermione was standing, glaring at him too.

He ignored her just as he had Ron and filled the kettle, placing it on the cooker.

"Harry, we still need to talk about this," Hermione said tersely.

Harry took a deep calming breath that was only partially effective.

"You know it isn't safe for her to be here," the bushy-haired girl growled.

"Safe? Safe?" Harry said hotly. "It's a hell of a lot safer than have the Cruciatus used on you," he said tensely, trying to keep his anger in check.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she glanced back and forth between Harry and Ginny. "You mean . . ." she said softly.

"Yes," Harry snapped.

Hermione stared off, shaking her head. "I can't believe it," she whispered in denial, more to herself than anyone else.

Unfortunately in the still tent, Harry heard her plainly. "Well it's true whether you want to believe it or not," he retorted angrily.

"Don't," Ron interjected hotly.

Harry turned and looked at him. "Don't what?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't talk to Hermione that way," Ron said angrily.

Harry's eyes began to blaze as his blood began to boil again and he began to reach for his wand. Fortunately for Ron, the kettle chose that moment to begin whistling, signalling it was ready.

Harry relaxed slightly as he turned and began to prepare Ginny's tea. As he measured the tea leaves and poured the hot water into the teapot, he could feel Ron's and Hermione's eyes boring into him.

Ignoring them, he place the teapot and a couple of cups onto a tray and carried it back to Ginny.

Ginny eyed him forlornly, wondering if they had done the right thing.

Harry met her eyes and he gave her a small smile. "It was the right thing to do," he said reassuringly.

Ginny smiled sadly back at him. Deep inside she knew that they had done the right thing but she still felt guilty for all the turmoil it had caused.

Harry poured the tea and handed her a cup before taking the other one for himself.

"Harry, you know she can't stay here," Hermione said, trying to sound calm and logical.

"And just where will she go?" he asked disparagingly.

"She can go to the Burrow," Ron said irritability.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's the first place they'll look for her," he replied disgustedly. "And just what do you think they'll do to her and your family if they find her there?" he asked disdainfully.

Harry felt smugly vindicated when he saw Ron pale at the thought.

"Well . . . well, she can go to . . . Shell Cottage. Yeah, Bill and Fleur would never turn her away," Ron stammered shakily.

"I won't risk it," Harry replied firmly. "What makes you think they won't search there once she's not found at the Burrow. They are Weasleys in case you've forgotten," he said in disgust.

Ginny drained her cup and reached forward to place it on the small table, groaning softly as she did so.

Harry glanced at her worriedly. "Hermione, could you please get Ginny a pain potion?" he asked politely.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "But . . . but, they're for us in case we need them," she cried incredulously.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "What the fuck, Hermione. She's had the Cruciatus used on her. She needs the damn potion," he growled angrily.

When she just continued to stare at him, he sprang up and stomped off into her room where they stored the potions. He grabbed two, just in case Ginny needed another later.

He returned to Ginny, handing her one of the vials. "The next time I need one I won't take it, that way WE won't be short," he snapped at Hermione, wondering how he had ever befriended her.

His attention was drawn by Ron clearing his throat. "What?" he snapped.

Ron stared at him, a small twisted smile on his face. "Either she goes or I do," he said smugly.

Harry just looked at him stoically and shrugged. "That's your choice," he replied calmly.

Ron's eyes bugged out. He realized his gambit had failed and he had two choices. Unfortunately his Weasley pride took over and lifting his nose while staring at Harry, he stormed out of the tent.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, rushing after him.

Harry and Ginny watched as she disappeared from view.

Ginny began sobbing softly, leaning into Harry's side. "I'm so sorry," she cried softly.

Harry gathered her into his arms, rubbing her back with one hand while he cradled her head with the other.

"It's not your fault. Things have been a bit shaky for a while," he whispered comfortingly.

Slowly Ginny's sobbing subsided and she sagged into him. He took a good look at her and saw how tired and wan she looked.

"Come on, you need to go to bed," he said softly. He rose, carrying her up with him and glanced toward Hermione's room.

Ginny saw where he was looking and shook her head. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I came here to be with you," she implored, her eyes begging him to understand.

Harry gave her a soft reassuring smile and led her into his room. He sat her on the edge of the bed before going to his rucksack and pulling out several pieces of clothing, holding them up for her to see.

Ginny chose a long sleeve tee and a pair of pyjama bottoms.

Harry handed them to her before leaving her alone to get changed. While he waited he checked Hermione's room and outside the tent but didn't find anyone.

He sighed and shook his head, either Hermione and or Ron would return or they wouldn't. Right at that moment, he really didn't care which.

He dimmed the lights with his wand and as he did, Ginny called out to him. "I'm ready," she said softly.

To Harry she sounded tired and in pain and he worried about how she was doing. He entered his bedroom and quickly striped down to his tee shirt and boxers before joining Ginny in bed.

He was a little surprised when she rolled over and snuggled into his side, sighing contentedly.

She kissed him on his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder and chest. "Good night Harry, thanks for rescuing me. I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Harry wrapped his arm around her, tenderly kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you too," he whispered.

He knew in his heart that saving Ginny had been the right thing to do. Just having her with him made him feel better about what he had to do and even if neither of his so called friends came back, he was sure that with Ginny by his side, he would finish what he had started and hopefully live happily ever after.

Smiling, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of him, Ginny and their children, a far cry from his normal night-time fare.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: As so many of the reviews of The Rescue requested, here is the follow up when Harry and Ginny returned to the tent. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	198. A Different Celebration

8

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **A Different Celebration**

Harry awoke slowly, his head was pounding and he felt like a herd of Hippogriffs had trampled though his mouth during the night. Only the fact that he needed to go to the loo, stirred him to try and get up.

That attempt made him realize he couldn't move, or more precisely, someone was laying half on top of him, their legs intertwined, with their head laying on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

Even thought his head was foggy due to the massive hangover he was sporting, Harry knew he had a dilemma. Slowly he began to piece together the previous evening.

There had been a wild celebration due to his having finished off the Foul Lord, as he had come to call him. Yes, Voldemort was gone, dead as dead could be, never to return and terrorize anyone ever again.

Though there had been losses to people who had fought for the Light, the euphoria of their victory had overshadowed their grief. There would be time for that later.

From somewhere someone had produced some Firewhisky and it had flowed freely.

This was where things began to get hazy for The-Boy-Who-Lived and Harry grimaced at the term. He wasn't even sure why it had come to mind. He really hated all the titles that had been given him and he shuddered in disgust.

That action caused a reaction from the person snuggled against him, they had murmured in protest, and cuddled in closer, never really awakening.

Even with his eyes closed, the room seemed much to bright, prompting Harry to keep his eyes closed for the moment as he tried once again to make sense of how he had ended up where he was.

People had kept handing him Firewhiskies and after the first couple, which had him sputtering and breathing out heavily due to the burning feeling in his throat, the rest had gone down much easier.

Then out of the fog and haze, he remembered seeing Her across the room. She was staring at him with the same blazing look when he had entered the common room after his detention where She had taken his place as Seeker.

Ginny! his mind yelled and his eyes snapped open in shock.

It hit him like a well hit Bludger, maybe even like a whole flock of them. Just like that first time, she had come charging across the room, throwing herself into his arms and before he knew it she was kissing him harder than ever.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of touches, and Firewhisky, and kisses and more Firewhisky, more touches, more Firewhisky, more kisses and a lot more Firewhisky.

He vaguely remembered when he suddenly noticed that almost everyone else was either passed out or gone.

Then she had caressed his face, kissing him harder than ever, her eyes blazing as she led him up to what would have been his dorm.

In sudden clarity he remembered as they had shed their clothing, touching and caressing one another like they had never done before.

He recalled clearly that she had been the aggressor, forcing him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and kissing and caressing him with an intensity that took his breath away.

He smiled as he remembered responding to her with equal ferocity, giving as good as he had got.

His smile grew as he thought about the wonderful noises she had made as they made love for the first time, the way she had responded and urged him on as he entered her.

His mind was filled with the overwhelming, unbelievable feeling he had experienced as he came into her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, crushing him to her body as she screamed out his name as she came at the same time.

He looked at the vision of beauty that lay cuddled into his side, her nude body half on display as she lay atop of him.

A small smile grew on his face as he stared at her nipple peeking out under her breast that was pressed against his chest. He remembered how it had felt as he sucked on it for the first time, growing and hardening as he lavished attention on it. That and the wonderful sounds she had made in appreciation of what he was doing.

He groaned softly as he felt himself beginning to harden once more, the memories of what they had shared inflaming his desire for her all over again.

He heard her giggle softly as she began to rub her leg between his, massaging his growing hardness.

"What, twice last night wasn't enough for your?" she teased with a smile.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you," he growled lowly in response.

"Um, you say the sweetest things," she replied dreamily as she began to rub her centre on his thigh.

Harry growled lowly as he pushed her onto her back, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss as he settled between her legs.

Ginny moaned as she felt Harry enter her. Though she was a little tender from their previous night's activities, the pleasure she felt from what he was doing quickly drove it away.

She began to thrust her hips up, meeting his descending ones, filling her with exquisite sensations, driving her towards the pinnacle once again.

Harry moaned as he felt Ginny thrusting up at him, adding to his pleasure. He still couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be buried deep into her hot, wet centre. It was without a doubt the best thing he had ever experienced in his life.

Ginny felt her release fast approaching and she wrapped her legs up around the tops of Harry's thighs, pulling him in as deep as she could as she buried her face into the crook of his neck to muffle her scream as she came.

Harry felt Ginny pull him in deeply and her hot sheath pulsated around his manhood as she came, triggering his own release and he poured his offering into her, groaning out her name.

Harry collapsed down on Ginny, feeling her chest heaving just as much as his was as they struggled to regain their breath.

Harry kissed her tenderly, his eyes meeting hers. "Godric, that was even better than before," he whispered lovingly.

Ginny just nodded, a Kneazle ate the Pixie smile on her face. She couldn't agree with him more if she tried.

Harry's look turned quite serious, and Ginny worried what was wrong.

"I know this may seem a strange time to do this, but I just can't see myself living without you. Will you marry me?" Harry said hopefully.

Ginny couldn't help herself and began to giggle uncontrollably. Here they were, wrapped up tightly together just having made love, Harry was still firmly embedded inside of her and he was asking her to marry him. For some reason she found the whole thing hilarious.

She saw Harry look at her in shock, not understanding what she was thinking.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you git. You think I'd fuck just anyone?" she challenged.

"No, no, of course not," Harry replied in a panic.

Ginny giggled and kissed him soundly, moaning into his mouth.

Suddenly the door swung open with a crash.

"Harry, have you seen . . . ." they heard Molly say before she fell silent.

Ginny peeked over at her mother, her head now tucked next to Harry's.

"Oh bugger," she sighed.

Harry chanced lifting his head just enough to see past Ginny. He winced when he saw the outraged look on the Weasley matriarch's face and he quickly dropped his head back behind Ginny's.

He knew there was no doubt as to what they had been doing. The blanket had slipped down well past his knees and with Ginny's fiery hair splay over the pillow, her legs wrapped around him and his arse sticking up between them, it was painfully obvious what activity they had been engaged in.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly shouted angrily. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, trying but failing to squelch her rising anger.

"I'm fucking the man I love and whom I'm going to marry," she snapped hotly.

Molly's eyes widened in shock, and she stood there frozen in place.

Ginny sighed. "Mum, we'll be down shortly to discuss everything," she said tiredly.

Molly blinked rapidly for several moments. "All right, young lady, but don't think you've heard the end of this," she huffed before she turned and stalked away.

Ginny watched her leave, jumping a little when Harry asked, "Is she gone yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh Brave one," she replied sarcastically.

Harry began to chuckle. "I can't believe you said that to your mum."

Ginny buried her head back into the side of Harry's. "Damn, and I wanted to have at least one more go," she sighed.

Harry raised his head just enough to look her in the eyes, his flashing mischievously. He slowly began to move inside of her once again and he leaned in and kissed her hotly.

Ginny moaned as she gave herself over to his kiss and began to move under him once more, thinking " _I guess Mum will just have to wait."_

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a little insane different take on Harry and Ginny getting back together after Tommy's defeat. I hope you liked it.**

 **If you did, a review would be nice.**


	199. A Year in the Life

9

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **A Year in the Life**

Ginny Weasley stood with all the other hopefuls waiting to hear whether she had made the grade or not. As she did she couldn't help but think back to just a little over a year ago when she'd been in the same position.

Ginny stood at the one edge of the fairly large group of young women who were waiting to see if they had been cut. At sixteen she knew she was the youngest of them all and while she was mostly pleased with how she had done, she knew that they were all larger and stronger than she was.

She had compensated for that by flying with abandon and trying harder than anyone else, giving it everything she had. She just hoped it had been enough.

Suddenly the idle nervous chatter stopped as a small contingent of people headed their way.

At the head of the group was Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She stopped and let her eyes scan the group before her.

"I want to thank all of you who came out to try out for the team. I saw a lot of good things from each and every one of you. Unfortunately not everyone can make the team so I hope that none of you will take offence if you didn't make it," the tall dark woman said.

"When I call you name, please head inside where one of the staff will collect your playbook and help you through the checkout procedures," she said with a wan smile.

Without further ado, she unrolled the parchment she was carrying and began to read; "Applegate, Bainbrigde, Billingham, Cunningham, Dorchester, Farnsworth, Foster, Gainsborough, Holloway, Jarvis, Larriby, Longmeadow, MacDonald, McGerkin, Montrose, Morse, O'Donall, Pennington, Peters, Randolph, Rosewood, Smith, Stevens, Stonebridge, Terpin, Thomas and Weasley."

"I want to thank you all once again for all your hard work," she concluded.

Ginny sighed dejectedly and slowly began to follow the others inside.

"Weasley, a word if you don't mind," Gwenog called out.

Ginny stopped and gave her a surprised look.

Gwenog came over to her, giving her a rare warm smile. "Why don't we sit down so we can talk in comfort," the formidable witch said kindly.

Ginny was gobsmacked. Gwenog was never nice to anyone, ever. But she seemed sincere so she followed the Harpies' Captain over to the bleachers and sat down.

"First of all Weasley, I want to say how impressed we all were with your performance all during camp. No one out flew you," Gwenog said seriously.

Ginny just stared at the woman, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. If she had outflown everyone, why was she one of the people being cut from the team.

The Harpy gave a small smile. "I bet right now you're wondering if you flew so well why were you cut from the team, am I right?"

Ginny slowly nodded her head, still confused about what was happening.

"The thing is with you being sixteen, we can't legally sign you to a contract," Gwenog explained, wincing slightly.

Ginny's confused look began to change to one of anger. "Then why . . ." she started to say.

Gwenog held up her hand, stopping Ginny. "Do you really think it was a waste of time . . . for either of us? Think about it." she said softly.

"You got a ton of experience, learned what areas of your game you need to concentrate on while we got to see what you have and what a spectacular flyer you are," she explained with a smile.

Ginny nodded, realizing what a gift she really had been given.

"Plus you'll have had one more year playing for your house team, Gryffindor if I remember correctly," Gwenog added thoughtfully.

Ginny grimaced. "About that," she said regretfully. "I won't be returning to Hogwarts for my final year."

The Harpies' Captain looked at her in surprise. "Why in Merlin's name not?" she asked bewilderedly, giving Ginny a disproving glance.

Ginny looked back into her eyes sadly. "Too many bad memories," she said softly. "Last year was a nightmare what with Death Eaters teaching and then the final Battle."

Ginny sighed deeply, the pain and hurt evident on her face. "My brother died there along with a lot of friends and fellow students," she said so softly that Gwenog almost didn't hear her.

"I almost died, as did my boyfriend. I just can't go back," Ginny concluded, giving the older woman a look pleading for understanding.

The usually stoic Gwenog felt her eyes misting. "I understand completely," she said sympathetically.

She took a moment to gather herself back together under the pretext of giving that minute to Ginny. She glanced over at the young redhead, noticing that while there was an air of melancholy about her, underneath was a hard steely determination.

She knew right then that Ginny would do whatever it took to make the team and would never have a problem dealing with the pressures of playing Quidditch professionally.

"When you come back next year you'll be even better if you take the opportunity to work hard and I do want to see you here then," the woman said firmly, catching Ginny's eye and holding it. "Got it?"

Ginny couldn't help herself and smiled softly. She gave a curt nod of her head, "Got it," she replied firmly.

She was surprised to see Gwenog sigh in relief and relax considerably. Something that she found astounding because she was usually so confident and unflappable.

The older woman noticed Ginny's surprised look, causing her to smile at her.

"You aren't the first under age player we've given a try-out to and let's just say that not all of them have reacted as calmly as you have and leave it at that," she said with a smirk.

Ginny's lips quivered into a smile, still trying to wrap her head around everything. If she believed what Gwenog was telling her, she was saying she had all but made the team the next year.

Though happy, Ginny knew she needed to work twice as hard between now and then to better herself, especially on those few areas she needed to improve on.

She was startled when Gwenog gave her shoulder a firm squeeze and she looked at her in surprise.

Gwenog was looking at her with pride. "You just further impressed me," she said with a smile. "Instead of being elated I saw the look of determination that you got. I know you're going to work your arse off to make sure that you make the team next year."

Though she tried hard not to, Ginny was smiling broadly. Gwenog rarely complimented anyone. Ginny could count on one hand the few times she had done so the past two weeks.

"Come on, I'll take you inside and check you out myself," the superstar said with a warm smile.

Ginny couldn't help herself as her jaw dropped open and she stared at Gwenog looking totally dumbfounded.

The Harpy Superstar laughed when she saw the look on Ginny's face, something that Ginny had never heard before. The woman just didn't laugh, ever. If she wasn't yelling or scowling at someone, she had a face that appeared to be carved out of stone, never giving anything away.

"Yes, I'm human but if you tell anyone I'll deny it to my dying day," the Harpies' Captain said with a smirk, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Ginny eyed her companion critically, realizing that most of what she showed was a facade and she really did have a warmer side underneath that she rarely showed, at least in public.

Ginny smiled shyly and she could feel her face heating slightly. She silently cursed her fair complexion and she took a deep breath, saying softly. "Miss Jones, I want to thank you for all you did for me these past two weeks."

When it looked like Gwenog was about to protest, Ginny cut her off, blushing harder.

"Oh, I'm not saying you did anything special for me. I know you're not like that. What I mean is I came to realize when you were yelling at me, it wasn't because you were angry at me, not really, but that you wanted me to try harder and do better. It let me know you were paying attention to me and what I was doing."

She then gave a nervous laugh.

"In fact it got to the point if you weren't yelling at me I wondered what I had done wrong or if you didn't think I was worth the effort to make the team, that you had quit paying attention to me," she finished with a little more conviction.

While speaking, she had dropped her gaze and now that she had spoken, she glanced at Gwenog.

The woman was looking at Ginny with a huge smile on her face, appearing even prouder of her than before.

"So you figured it out, did you," she said with a grin. "I found out early on that while lavish praise made people happy, it didn't motivate as much as I liked. But yelling helped separate out those who really wanted to make the team. Some try harder while some fold under the pressure. Something that's important to know about who will be able to handle it during a game and those who won't."

"I understand," Ginny said with a nod. She then blushed deeply and with a grin said "Though a word of encouragement now and them wouldn't hurt either."

Gwenog roared with laughter, her eyes sparkling. "I'll take it under advisement," she said with a smirk.

She rose and motioned for Ginny to follow her. "And Ginny, when we're alone, you can call me Gwenog. You've earned that right."

Ginny stared at her idol gobsmacked, eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

Gwenog winked at Ginny and gave her a grin.

Ginny smiled and fell in step with the Quidditch Star. She was surprised when they entered the locker room and found it empty.

She changed quickly, pausing and giving a wistful sigh as she stared at the Quidditch gear and jersey.

Gwenog smiled in understanding. "It will be here next year," she said softly.

Ginny jumped slightly, smiling shyly and dropped her gaze. With another sigh, she handed over her playbook and gathered her things.

As she took it, Gwenog looked at Ginny. "Is anyone meeting you?" she asked, leading the young redhead from the locker room.

"No, I don't think so," Ginny replied wistfully, thinking about who she wished would be there but knowing that wasn't possible.

"I'll walk out with you," Gwenog said kindly.

After dropping off the playbook in her office, Gwenog led Ginny from the stadium.

They were chatting amicably and Gwenog was telling Ginny about her experiences when she first had first made the team. Ginny was looking at her with great interest when the woman chuckled.

"I thought you said no one was going to be here to meet you," she smirked.

Ginny's head whipped forward, her eyes widening in surprise. "Harry," she squealed, dropping her things and running to the lone figure leaning against the wall right outside the entrance.

She threw her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Harry grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around and returning her kiss with equal intensity.

It wasn't until they heard Gwenog's low laugh that they broke the kiss, though they kept their arms around one another.

"So, are you going to introduce me?" she asked humorously.

Ginny blushed furiously, giving the woman an apologetic smile. "This is my boyfriend, Harry," she said demurely, though she couldn't hide how happy she was.

"Harry?" Gwenog asked, one eyebrow rising.

Harry sighed as he extended a hand to the Harpy. "Potter, Harry Potter," he said reluctantly.

Gwenog shook his hand firmly, never once letting on at just how surprised she was, though she couldn't stop herself from glancing at his forehead. There it was, sticking out from under his fringe, the infamous lightning bolt scar.

"Please to meet you," she said evenly, surprising both Harry and Ginny.

Harry glanced at Ginny, his eyes filled with excitement. "So how did it go?" he asked with a smile.

When Ginny sighed, Gwenog gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I'll leave you to explain it to him," she said to Ginny.

She smiled at Harry and nodded. "It was nice to meet you Harry," she said with a grin before she left to give Ginny some privacy while explaining everything.

Harry and Ginny watched as Gwenog walked a short distance away before she Apparated, leaving them alone.

When Harry looked back at Ginny, he could tell something was wrong. While she didn't look particularly sad, she certainly didn't look excited as he would have expected if she had made the team.

"Do you mind if we head back to your flat before I explain things," Ginny asked imploringly.

Harry nodded in understanding and he picked up her things before wrapping his arm around her and Apparated them to his flat.

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry. As soon as they had arrived he had set her things down, given her a kiss as he steered her over to the couch before he went into the kitchen and made a pot of tea.

She couldn't help but think about how sweet he could be. He always seemed to know just what she needed and right now a cup or two of tea was just the thing.

In seemingly no time at all Harry returned bearing a tray with the tea pot, two mugs and a treacle tart she recognized as being from her Mum.

"Doing it up big, aren't you," Ginny said with a laugh.

When Harry looked at her in surprise, she rolled her eyes. "Harry, you're actually sharing one of Mum's treacle tarts," she giggled.

Harry blushed and gave her a sheepish look, though she could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile.

"I thought you could use something to help cheer you up," he said softly.

Ginny sighed appreciatively. Harry just kept proving to her how much he loved her, even going so far as to share one of his most coveted things in the whole world.

After taking a sip of her tea and a large bite of her piece of tart, she patiently explained what Gwenog had told her.

When she was done Harry got a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he smiled and looked Ginny in the eye. "We need to make up a schedule for your training," he said firmly.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him, catching an undercurrent in the tone of his voice. "What do you mean, we?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

Harry smiled sheepish at her. "I plan on helping you train," he said in a tone that said he'd not take no for an answer.

"But what about . . ." Ginny started.

Harry gave a shrug as he cut her off. "I told Kingsley that I needed some time to think things over. I'm not sure I want to hunt Dark Wizards any more," he said with a sad smile.

Ginny stared at him in surprise. Yes, they had talked about things but she hadn't thought he was all that serious about not becoming an Auror right away and now it sounded like he was considering not becoming one at all.

Harry saw her look and smiled brilliantly. "Besides, I think it will be a lot of fun helping you train and the plus side is all the time we'll get to spend together."

"There is that," Ginny replied smugly, liking the way he was thinking.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny groaned, stretching her tired, cramped muscles. She and Harry had been practising at least eight hours a day, six days a week for a couple months now.

She had thought Gwenog was a slave driver but she could take lessons from Harry.

"Come on Weasley. You aren't giving up already are you," Harry shouted at her from his place guarding the hoops.

Ginny eyed him darkly. "I'll show you whose given up," she muttered to herself as she tightened her grip on the Quaffle and began another run at Harry.

She charged at the hoops, faking left, cutting right and fired the Quaffle as hard as she could back to the left.

She felt her heart leap as Harry just missed getting his fingertips on the ball. Far from being upset, he whooped loudly. "That's my girl! I knew you had it in you," he shouted happily.

Ginny found herself smiling widely. Harry always complimented her when she did well and was always up beat and encouraging.

Ginny couldn't help but think back to when they had started training. She had tried to get her brother Ron to play keeper for her but he couldn't be bothered. She had been a little leery when Harry said it was no big deal as he would play keeper for her.

She knew she should have realized that while he didn't have any experience playing keeper, he was a fine athlete with superb reflexes and picked it up quickly.

The other thing he had done for her was go out and buy her her own Firebolt, saying she needed a top broom if she was going to play professionally.

When he had given it to her she immediately thought about protesting that it cost to much but she had bitten her tongue and accepted it. A, it was a Firebolt for Merlin's sake and B, she knew it would have hurt his feelings as he didn't do it to show off or attempt to buy her affections. No, he had done it because he truly wanted her to do her best and make the Harpies.

Ginny circled around and scooped up the Quaffle and headed back toward the centre of the pitch. She was surprised when Harry flew up next to her, smiling.

"I think you've earned a break," he said with a grin.

"Oh, had enough, Lightning?" she asked, raising and eyebrow.

Harry just laughed and shook his head.

Ginny smiled back but couldn't help remember what had happened the first time she had called him that.

She had taken a hard shot that she was sure was going to score, in fact she had already started to raise her hands and shout with joy when Harry had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and got his fingers on the Quaffle, deflecting it aside.

She had cursed, saying, "God Damn it, Lightning, How the hell did you stop that one."

Harry's look of elation had immediately disappeared and he'd eyed her darkly.

For an instant she didn't understand why his demeanour had changed but then she realized how he had interpreted what she had said.

"Oh, God Harry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just you have these lightning reflexes, that's all. Really," she cried, almost in tears.

It took a moment but he had relaxed, looking at her sheepishly and she could tell he felt bad for over reacting and taking what she had said the wrong way.

She had felt bad and it wasn't until he showed up one day with a jersey with Lightning on the back in place of his real name that she felt comfortable enough to begin using the nickname again.

Now he relished it whenever she called him that, especially if he had just made a spectacular save, thwarting her attempt to score.

Though there were days when she felt like killing him, she really enjoyed all the time they were spending together. Not only practising hard on the pitch but he also spent a lot of time going over strategy and formations with her. Doing everything possible to make her the best Chaser she could be.

Then there were the massages and other little things he did for her to make sure she was in top form. Those sessions were without a doubt her favourites.

She had thought they were pretty close before they started working together but it paled in comparison with how close they were now.

One thing that had come about because of their training and growing closer was that she had moved in with him. It was partly brought about because of him insisting that she get up very early to begin running and doing other physical exercises to build up her strength.

The other was because she just wanted too. Of course that hadn't gone over well with her mother but after she had turned seventeen there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Though they had shared a bed from the start, it took her close to three weeks before she convinced him to make love to her. Not that he fought her all that much, it was partly because in the beginning she was so exhausted from training, she just didn't have the energy, usually falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and that was normally at the unheard of hour of eight o'clock.

It was something they laughed about now.

At first when she had begun to train, the time seemed to crawl by but as she got in better shape and began to excel, it seemed the days just flew by and before she knew it, she received her invitation to the Harpies training camp once again.

She remembered the look of pride Harry had on his face when he kissed her and dropped her off at the stadium. She couldn't help but smile at that memory as it made her feel warm inside as she felt his love fill her. He had so much confidence in her she sometimes found it scary, as she didn't want to disappoint him if she failed to make the team.

He had, of course, rolled his eyes, telling her that there was no way she wasn't going to be a Harpy.

She had been a bit surprised when Gwenog had walked right past her without saying hello the first day and it wasn't until later that she found out that she hadn't recognized Ginny.

It had been the second day of camp when one of the other coaches had yelled at her, calling out loudly "Weasley, what were you thinking?" when Gwenog looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

It was after they were done practice for the day when Gwenog had come over to her, looking slightly ashamed. The older woman went on to explain she hadn't realized it was her because of the way she looked.

Ginny had looked back at her in confusion, causing Gwenog to laugh, saying "Have you taken a good look at yourself lately?"

When Ginny had shaken her head bewilderedly, Gwenog had hauled her over in front of a mirror. There staring back at her was a fit, beautiful young woman, no longer looking like she had at sixteen, just a year ago.

After that she often heard Gwenog yelling at her for something or other, causing Ginny to smile as she did what she had been told.

So here she was, waiting with all the other hopefuls who had just spent two weeks working their arses off. Though to Ginny, it didn't seem nearly as hard as when she had worked with Harry.

Ginny listened as Gwenog read off the names of those being cut, her heart in her throat, waiting to see if her name would be called.

Suddenly Gwenog stopped reading, thanking all those who hadn't made the team and Ginny suddenly realized her name hadn't been one of those that had been read.

She stood there smiling as the others moved off, only a few remaining, the other members of the team.

Gwenog made a couple of announcements about when the real training would begin before she dismissed everyone.

Before Ginny could move, Gwenog came over to her, smiling. "Welcome to the Harpies," she said warmly. "I knew you could do it."

She laughed when Ginny stammered out her thanks, telling the redhead that she had reacted the same way when she had first made the team.

The older woman then smirked at her, saying "I suspect you'll be meeting someone to go out and celebrate with."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head vigorously, knowing that Harry would be waiting outside the stadium and she couldn't wait to see him, wondering if they'd go out somewhere or maybe celebrate in private back at their flat. If she had her way it would be the latter.

With a satisfied sigh, she headed in to change, thinking about what a year it had been. She was now a Harpy but more importantly to her was how close she and Harry had become and she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a little something that came to me. It grew out of an idea I had about Ginny not returning to Hogwarts due to everything that had happened.**

 **I'd appreciate a review. You know you want to. lol**


	200. Trouble With A Capital T

200!

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Trouble With A Capital T**

Harry Potter was getting changed in Bill's old room at the Burrow, the familial home of the Weasleys, his adopted family.

It still surprised him somewhat at how they had taken him in as one of their own pretty much from the moment they met him.

It had been an inauspicious meeting, with the Twins, Fred and George, along with his best mate, Ron and secretly hiding until she needed to save his life, Ginny, the youngest and only female child, rescuing him from his relatives by flying their father's old Ford Anglia to Surrey and back.

While Fred, George and Ron had gotten into quite a bit of trouble over the incident, Mrs Weasley was very kind and understanding to Harry and surprisingly, Ginny.

His reminiscing had him smiling as he pulled on his jumper when he heard a loud scream coming from somewhere close above him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm going to kill you Harry Potter," Ginny screamed, looking down at her stomach in the shower.

The floor below, Harry paled at the sound of his fiancée's yelling. For a brief moment he wondered what he'd done now to earn her wrath but then his eyes fell on the marker sitting on the night table next to his bed and the word permanent that he seemed to have missed before.

"Oh Shite," he cursed and darted for the door. He knew if he could escape for a while the fiery redhead would have some time to cool down. While he wouldn't totally escape retribution, it usually wasn't as bad as if she caught him while caught up in the moment of her anger.

He had just gotten to the kitchen and was heading for the door, thinking that he had made his way to freedom when behind him he heard _"_ _Petrificus Totalus"_ being shouted and his limbs snapped tightly to his body and he fell heavily to the floor.

He bounced once and somehow ended on his back, staring up at his infuriated fiancée.

His eyes locked on the end of her wand that was pointing at him, shaking with her rage. He then looked past the wand and took in the sight of the enraged young woman holding it.

While on one hand he was terrified he also couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Something he had silently sworn to himself to never reveal to her.

Her fiery red hair was still wet and dripping from her shower and he could see little water droplets clinging to her pale, creamy skin. His eyes were especially drawn to the ones clinging to her neck and face and he wished he could lick them off.

Of course it was a similar thought that had him in the situation he now found himself in.

"Do you see this?" she yelled, opening the bottom of her dressing gown to expose her beautiful abdomen. "Or this," she added, pointing to a similar item on her one leg.

Being petrified, all he could do was stare back at her wide-eyed.

Or this," she said, drawing up her sleeve.

Then in a move that surprised him, she slumped to the floor by his feet and burst into tears. "They won't wash off," she wailed lowly.

Harry really wished he could move so that he could take her in his arms and comfort her but all he could do was think back to earlier that morning at what had brought them to this moment.

They were laying in Harry's bed, basking in the afterglow of just having made love and Harry was idly tracing his finger across Ginny's smooth, soft skin.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked with an amused smile, gazing at him lovingly.

Harry jumped slightly and blushed at having been caught at one of his favourite pastimes.

"I, ah, um, I'm looking for more . . ." he stuttered embarrassingly.

"Looking for more what?" Ginny asked, now very intrigued at what he was doing.

Harry's blush deepened. "I'm looking for more pictures," he whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Um, pictures or patterns in your freckles," he replied, still blushing embarrassingly.

Ginny eyed him sceptically. "Like what?" she asked with a small frown. Ginny wasn't a big fan of her freckles but knew that Harry loved them.

Harry glanced at her before moving his hand down onto her sexy abdomen and began to trace out a design. "Like this dragon," he said softly in awe.

Ginny watch him draw his finger across her skin, but to her it was just a random series of freckles. "I don't see it," she complained softly, her eyes scrunching as she tried to make out what Harry saw.

Harry's eyes darted around, coming to rest on a quill and bottle of ink across the room on his desk. He sighed in frustration. His wand was out of reach and he was loathed to leave Ginny's warm enticing body so his eyes roamed further, finally coming to rest on a marker laying on his night table.

He could just reach it without having to move too much so he grabbed it and held it up for Ginny to see, arching his eyebrows in question.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before giving him a small nod, wanting to see what he was trying to show her.

Harry smiled as he uncapped the marker and began to connect the dots, or more truthfully, the freckles on her abdomen.

Ginny watched in fascination as Harry drew a series of lines across her pale skin, gasping in surprise when the image of a dragon slowly appeared.

"Are there more?" she asked softly, in wonder.

"Loads," Harry replied, smiling sheepishly.

He blushed as he moved down close to her centre. He paused, gazing at her sparse pubic hair. He lightly ran his fingers through it, garnering a soft giggle from Ginny. Giving her a sheepish look he turned his attention back to what he had been doing and began drawing once again.

Ginny giggled as the marker tickled her but she was fascinated once more as a small Rampant Griffin came into view.

Harry didn't stop there and began to move around her body, adding image after image to her pale skin. Though some were easier to make out than others. Ginny watched as a person flying on a broom reaching for a snitch, a star, a couple holding hands, a heart and a myriad go other images grew across her body.

"Are there more?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah but they're on your back," Harry replied, sounding quite pleased with himself as he looked at his handy work.

"Show me," Ginny said enthusiastically.

Harry shrugged and had her roll over and he began to work on her back and her lovely derrière.

Once he was finished, she had him conjure a mirror so she could see what was on her back. She was astounded by how many images Harry had found in her freckles.

Smiling, she rolled back over and kissed him passionately.

Harry responded and before either knew it they were making love again. Harry felt Ginny shudder as she gave herself over to the wonderful pleasures that he was giving her, triggering his own release.

Ginny sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into Harry's loving embrace. "That was fantastic," she murmured into his ear.

Harry nodded in agreement, to spent for the moment to reply verbally.

They lay there enjoying being close, sharing their love with one another.

A short time later they heard the soft click of a door opening and Ginny sighed. "I guess we'd better get up before Mum comes looking for us," she said regretfully.

Harry gave her a small smile, feeling exactly the same as she did. As much as he was loathed to end their time together, it was really in their best interest to keep from being caught.

Ginny gave him a soft push. "Go take your shower," she said softly.

When Harry looked at her hopefully, she giggled softly. "I'd join you but that's probably not a good idea," she said humorously.

Harry gave a dramatic sigh but he knew she was right. If they showered together they'd probably end up making love again while washing each other, something that would only draw attention to them.

While Harry left, Ginny studied the tracings on her body, still in awe of all the images Harry had found. She found herself smiling because it showed how much he had studied her body, something she found astounding and made her love him all that much more.

Harry returned quickly and after sharing a quick but intense kiss, Ginny left to go take her shower.

That's how they ended up where they were now, with Ginny sobbing and Harry petrified.

Harry's eyes widened in fear when out of the corner of his eyes he saw Molly come in the back door after collecting the eggs for breakfast.

Molly halted right inside the door, staring at the scene before her. A smile crept onto her face as she put the pieces together. She knew that her daughter and the man she loved had become intimate, though she had kept that fact to herself.

While she wasn't all that pleased with that turn of events, she knew what it was like to be young and in love. Plus they were engaged so that helped her accept the inevitable.

Pulling her wand, she cancelled the curse on Harry, who quickly took Ginny into his arms, offering her comfort and apologizing profusely.

Molly let them have some private time while she went and started the water for tea. By the time it was ready, Ginny had calmed down and was leaning into Harry's loving embrace.

She tried but failed to fully stifle her laughter as she looked at the images on her daughter's body. While she could only see a few, some disappeared under her dressing gown, letting the Weasley matriarch know that there were more that she couldn't see.

"Come on you two, sit at the table and have some tea," she said quietly, a smirk on her face.

Harry helped Ginny rise and sit down, taking his place right beside her.

Molly chuckled as Ginny's dressing gown fell open just enough for her to tell that her daughter was nude and with her wet hair, she knew that Ginny had been taking a shower.

It didn't take a genius to figure out things from there. Obviously Ginny had discovered that the recent additions to her skin didn't wash off.

Harry noticed her scrutiny and blushed heavily.

When it looked like he was going to say something, Molly held up her hand, halting him in his tracks.

"No explanations are necessary," she said with a knowing smile.

Harry and Ginny stared at her in shock, both expecting a lecture at the minimum if not one of Molly's infamous tirades.

Molly laughed humorously at the looks on their faces and summoned a bottle of potion from the pantry.

"I think this is what you're looking for," she said with a smirk. "It may take a little scrubbing but it should remove your new . . . artwork."

Harry and Ginny blushed but looked relieved.

Molly couldn't help herself. "The only question is do you want my help or Harry's?" she said, fighting a smile.

Ginny glanced at Harry who was blushing as deeply as she was. She then mumbled something that Molly didn't quite hear but from the look on her daughter's face she knew what she'd said. The thing was, she wasn't going to let Ginny off that easily.

"What's that, Dear?" she asked brightly, looking quite amused.

Ginny sighed and turned even a deeper red. "Harry's" she repeated softly.

Molly chuckled, "I thought that's what you said," further embarrassing her daughter.

"Well, why don't you two go take care of things and by the time you get back I should have breakfast ready," she said with a smirk,

Harry and Ginny left so quickly you'd have thought that they'd Apparated.

Once up in Harry's bedroom, he set right to work. It did take a little scrubbing but slowly, one by one the images disappeared from Ginny's body.

Finally there was only one left, the Griffin down by Ginny's centre. Harry was surprised when Ginny smiled shyly and said "Why don't we leave this one for now. Maybe I'll find a way to make it permanent."

Harry groaned, fighting what he was feeling as he softly ran his hand over the Griffin and it was only the fact that Molly was waiting with breakfast that kept them from making love again.

Ginny kissed Harry deeply then with a grin, she said "But don't think I'm not going to get back at you," giving him a mischievous look.

Harry smiled back at her, thinking that maybe it was worth it in the long run.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this 200th addition to Bits & Bobs. There was a time when I didn't think I'd get this far.**

 **It's been a lot of fun and I thank those who gave me ideas to help reach this point. I did consider stopping here but I do have some more ideas and chapters I'm working on, so it will continue for as long as I can come up with new ideas to write.**

 **I know that Harry did meet the Weasleys at Kings Cross his first year but he wasn't made to feel like he was part of the family at that time.**

 **As always, your reviews are most welcome.**


	201. Wedding Bliss

1

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Wedding Bliss**

Ginny Weasley snuck into the Burrow, looking for her fiancé who she was sure she had seen sneaking in just a few moments ago.

"Harry, where the fuck are you?" she whispered fervently. "I know you're in here so don't hide from me if you know what's good for you. I swear you won't get to touch my naked body again for a month," she growled lowly, her eyes darting around, searching every nook and cranny.

"Now Ginny, there's no reason to resort to such drastic measures," she heard Harry whisper in reply.

"Yeah, well you're already on my list for leaving me there with Hermione. I mean for Godric's sake you'd have thought she'd calm down a little now that the ceremony is over and she and Ron are officially married, for fuck's sake," Ginny ranted quietly.

Just when she was about to curse him again, his head appeared as if out of nowhere.

Ginny giggled. "I can't believe you brought your Invisibility Cloak to their wedding," she breathed in awe.

Harry gave her that lopsided grin that made her go weak in the knees and made her nether region clench. "While you may have grown up with Ron, I've known Hermione longer than you have and knew what she was going to be like today," he smirked.

"Yeah, well, you could have clued me in you had your cloak with you," she groused. "What are you doing in here besides hiding?" she asked.

"Getting this," Harry beamed, holding up a bottle of Ogden's finest.

"You are planning on sharing that, right?" Ginny asked, eyeing him malevolently.

"Of course, my sweet," Harry replied sincerely, grinning at her.

"Oh, bless you," Ginny sighed appreciatively, making her way over to Harry.

Just as Harry began to kiss Ginny, they heard someone right outside the back door. Harry quickly pulled her close and covered them both with his Invisibility Cloak.

"Are you sure you saw Ginny heading this way?" Hermione said, sounding exceedingly annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ron replied disgruntledly.

The door opened and the 'happy' couple entered, looking around. Hermione sighed irritably when she didn't see anyone.

"Why don't you check up stairs," she ordered while she headed for the parlour.

Harry had to clamp his hand over Ginny's mouth to keep her from giggling and they exchanged amused looks. They knew who really wore the pants in Hermione's and Ron's relationship.

Hermione passed within inches of the hidden couple while Ron thundered up the stairs.

Hermione returned moments later, looking quite unhappy. She was joined by Ron several moments later and he just gave her a shrug, letting her know he hadn't found either Harry or Ginny.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and grabbing her new husband's hand she dragged him out the door, heading back to the reception.

Harry uncovered Ginny's mouth and she giggled merrily. "That was close," she breathed in relief.

Then she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, not that he was adverse to going anywhere with her.

"My old room," Ginny replied. "I don't want to have to drink under the cloak and I want to be able to get comfortable," she replied impishly.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, hoping that what Ginny said meant what he hoped it did.

As soon as they were in Ginny's old room and shut the door, Harry whipped off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Well, just don't stand there, open that bottle," Ginny demanded with a smile.

"Your wish is my command, mi lady," Harry replied roguishly.

He broke the seal and popped the bottle open. "Ladies first," he said, offering the bottle to Ginny.

Ginny took the bottle and took a healthy swallow, her eyes watering as the amber liquid burned her throat. Smiling, she handed the bottle back to Harry who copied her.

They sat down on the edge of the bed, passing the bottle back and forth between them.

By the time the bottle was almost empty, Ginny noticed Harry eyeing her.

"What?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Have I told you how hot you look in that dress," Harry replied huskily.

"Why no you haven't," Ginny laughed, her eyes gleaming.

"Well you do," Harry remarked, his eyes raking Ginny's body.

Ginny was wearing a light blue dress of a shimmering, silky material that hugged her in all the right places. It had done some doing but Ginny had been able to convince Hermione to let her buy the dress. She had shuddered and adamantly refused to even consider what the bushy-haired woman had wanted her to wear.

Harry began to run his hand up and down the soft silky material that covered Ginny's thigh.

Ginny moaned lowly, loving the feelings that Harry was invoking, his touch setting her skin on fire wherever he touched.

Harry glanced up at the sound of Ginny's moan and he noticed her nipples poking out through her dress. His eyes widened in surprise. You're not wearing a bra, are you?" he asked in astonishment.

"Nope, and that's not all I'm not wearing," Ginny replied cheekily, her eyes glowing.

"Oh fuck, Ginny. I want you so bad," Harry breathed huskily.

"That's the idea," Ginny replied wantonly.

Harry grabbed Ginny and crushed his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately.

Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth, feeling herself beginning to get wet.

Harry fisted one hand into Ginny's luxurious, silky hair, forcing her mouth more tightly to his, driving his tongue into her when she moaned once more.

His other hand reached down and grabbed a handful of her dress and began to tug it up.

Ginny lifted her arse, allowing Harry to bunch her dress at her waist while she fumbled with his belt buckle, finally getting it undone and she unzipped his trousers, granting her access to his now rampant manhood.

Ginny broke off the kiss and giggled. "It looks like I'm not the only one not wearing something," she laughed mischievously because she had discovered he wasn't wearing any boxers.

Harry smiled and wagged his eyebrows at her. "I had hopes," he replied with a smirk.

"I like how you think," Ginny purred as she tugged at Harry's trousers.

Harry lifted his arse, letting his trousers fall to the floor.

Ginny immediately wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him slowly, causing him to moan breathlessly, "Oh fuck, Ginny, that feels so good."

Ginny licked her lips, eyeing him impishly. She dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

Harry threw his head back and groaned deeply, loving the feeling of Ginny's hot, wet mouth engulfing his manhood.

Ginny smiled smugly around Harry's hard shaft, loving that she could give her love so much pleasure. She worked him further into her mouth and throat, swirling her tongue around him as she bobbed her head up and down.

Harry was running his hands through her hair, loving the feel of the silky strands as they trailed between his fingers.

Ginny sighed, loving the feel of Harry's hands stroking her hair. She felt him getting harder, with a tensing of his bollocks and she knew he was getting close to his release.

While she loved bringing him off with her mouth, it wasn't what she wanted at that moment and she removed her mouth from him.

Harry groaned at the loss of Ginny's hot demanding mouth, but his disappointment was tempered by what he knew was coming next.

He reached down and grasped her under her arms and lifted her up toward him. As she stood he grabbed her dress and pulled it up to her waist once again.

As he rolled her onto the bed, he slipped the thin straps off her shoulders and let it fall to bunch at her waist with the rest of her dress.

He feasted his eyes on her pert and to him, perfect breasts. Eyeing her rock hard nipples that made his mouth water, he gave her a smile, lowered his head and took one of the delightful nubs into his mouth

He sucked hard before twirling his tongue around it, eliciting a moan from her.

Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around him as she flopped back onto the bed, dragging him down on top of her.

Though taken a little by surprise, Harry kept his mouth glued to Ginny's breast, lavishing it with attention. He brought his one hand up and captured her other breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, adding to the pleasure he was giving her.

As she had fallen back, Ginny spread her legs allowing Harry to end up between them.

Harry moaned deeply when he felt his groin come to rest on Ginny's hot, wet centre and he began to slide his member over her opening, coating himself with her searing, slick nectar.

Ginny moaned deeply as Harry's burning member slid over her, rubbing her throbbing pleasure nub every time he got to the apex of his thrust.

"I need you inside of me," she growled huskily, wanting to feel him fill her completely.

Harry never could deny anything she asked of him and he moved to comply. Shifting slightly, he brought his stiff love pole in line with her dripping centre and thrust his hips forward, driving a couple of inches into her.

Ginny moaned appreciatively as she felt him enter her and she bucked her hips upward to meet his next thrust.

"Fuck, I can't believe how tight you are," Harry growled as he worked himself into her until he was fully enveloped by her snug, sweltering tunnel.

"Merlin, I love having you inside me, I can't believe how big you are," Ginny groaned. While she had been a virgin when she and Harry had made love for the first time, she had walked in on a few of her brothers wanking off when she was younger and gotten an eye full so she did have something to compare him to.

Harry paused once he was fully seated inside of her, feeling her squirm slightly as she let her body get accustomed to having him inside of her once again.

When he heard her sigh and begin to make small thrusts with her hips, he withdrew slowly until just the tip remained inside before he drove slowly back in.

Ginny made a small gasping sound, her mind fixated on feeling Harry slide in and out of her. She knew she'd never tire of experiencing the exquisite sensations that making love to Harry evoked deep inside of her.

Not only did she feel physically connected to her love, there was something more, a mental and spiritual connection that seemed to be growing every time they made love.

She began to moan as Harry began to increase the speed of his thrusts, giving her even more pleasure and she wrapped her legs around him, drawing them up until she could cross them over his arse.

Doing so, shifted her position, allowing Harry to get even deeper inside, adding even more wonderful sensations to an already fantastic experience.

Not only because of their physical joining, there was the added dimension that they were doing it in her old bedroom while at least one hundred people were right outside the Burrow and it was also at Hermione's and Ron's wedding.

Ginny grinned and met Harry's eyes, clenching her muscles deep in her sheath and used them to massage his member. It was a first for her as she had been doing some exercises she had read about in a muggle magazine.

She giggle lightly when she saw the surprised look on Harry's face and then watched as it morphed into one of sheer delight.

"You little minx, when did you learn to do that," he whispered huskily as he began to thrust even harder and faster, turned on even more by what she was doing.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she moaned softly as she reacted to Harry's reaction to what she had done.

"I've been practising for a while and finally felt I had enough control to try it on you," she breathed out softly.

Harry smiled, shaking his head slowly. "I love how you can continue to surprise and delight me," he whispered just before he kissed her tenderly.

To Ginny that tender kiss held more emotions and feelings than any passionate one they had shared and it made her love him all that much more.

She could feel the exquisite pressure building deep inside of her and she wanted more.

"Harder, fuck me harder," she begged softly.

Harry was only too happy to comply and began to pound away with increased vigour.

"Yessss, so close," Ginny hissed ecstatically.

Harry stared at Ginny's face, flushed with excitement, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever and he was glad that she had chosen him to love.

With the increased stimulation, Ginny was right at the edge and she reached up and pinched her nipples hard, sending her cascading over the precipice.

"Oh Harry," she cried softly as her orgasm tore through her.

As she came, she clamped down on Harry's manhood, sending him off to his own release. He growled deep in his chest as he poured his essence deep inside her.

Slowly their ragged breathing eased and Ginny opened her eyes and found herself staring into Harry's emerald orbs that held such a look of love.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes fluttered open and as he gazed into her beautiful deep chocolate coloured eyes, he saw her love for him shining forth.

"I love you," the both said in unison.

Ginny sighed reluctantly. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I think we should head back before someone comes looking for us."

Harry gave her a small smile. Like her, he'd love to stay and continue to make love to her but he knew she was right. He gave her a tender kiss and withdrew from inside of her.

Ginny whimpered softly as she felt Harry slip out of her, missing the feeling of him filling her.

Harry stood and began to fumble with his trousers and as he did, Ginny stood and started to straighten her dress.

They were startled by a soft knock on the door. They exchanged slightly panicked looks but then grinned at one another.

Harry hastily tucked the tails of his shirt into his trousers and buckled his belt while Ginny struggled to untangle her dress bunched at her waist, finally getting the top free, she shrugged her shoulders through the straps as she tugged on the bottom of the dress to get it to fall in place.

Conscious of the time slipping by, Ginny called out, "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal a smug looking Bill. He chuckled as he took in the sight before him.

"I thought I might find you two here," he chuckled, his eyes dancing merrily.

"We were just reminiscing," Ginny explained.

"Sure you were," Bill replied humorously.

He gave a small shake of his head, grinning widely. "You best get back before the Bride goes ballistic. She's quite put out that her Maid of Honour and Best Man are nowhere to be found."

"Well be right down," Ginny replied with a sigh.

As Bill turned to leave, he glanced back at the couple. "Harry, you might want to tuck in your shirt that's hanging out of your fly and Ginny, you should pull down the back of your dress that's hung up on your arse," he laughed.

Shaking his head he muttered, "Reminiscing, so that's what they're calling it now days."

As Ginny's brother disappeared from view, Harry and Ginny looked at one another and broke out laughing.

After they finished straightening themselves out, Harry took Ginny into his arms.

"It could have been worse, at least it was Bill and not Hermione or Ron who found us," he chuckled.

"Yeah and I know Bill won't say anything," Ginny agreed.

Harry kissed Ginny tenderly but it quickly escalated into a much more passionate one.

After several long minutes, they reluctantly broke apart.

"We best be going," Harry whispered, staring lovingly into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny's eyes mirrored Harry's and she got an impish grin on her face.

"Do you think we'll be able to slip away early?" she asked, her eyes blazing with her desire.

"I like how you think," Harry replied, his own desire rising.

Ginny slipped from his grasp and looped her arm through his. "Come on, the sooner we get down there, the sooner we can leave," she giggled, leading him to the door.

" _Godric, I love her,"_ Harry thought to himself as he let Ginny lead him from her old room, hoping that they could slip away soon so they could resume the activities they had just been up to.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A little Harry and Ginny naughty time at Hermione's and Ron's wedding. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	202. Realizations

2

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Realizations**

Harry exited the door to the Burrow and looked around. He had been surprised when he'd heard from Ron that Dumbledore had come and informed the Weasleys that he'd be able to come stay the rest of the summer even though only two weeks had gone by.

Mrs Weasley had all her children who remained at home involved in her "Spring Cleaning". Of course Spring was long past, but she now waited till Hogwarts let out for the year to clean, allowing her to draft everyone into helping.

He smiled when he spotted Ginny a little way off, working hard using an old fashioned rug beater to clean the parlour rug and Harry could see she was doing a bang up job of it, if the cloud of dust that hung in the air was any indication.

As he got closer he could see that Ginny had fine coating of dust all over her from head to toe. Her face was also tinged a pretty pink colour from all the energy she was expending by beating on the rug as if it had offended her in some manner and needed to be beaten into submission.

There were tendrils of hair floating around her face and stuck to her cheeks, having escaped her pony tail. She was wearing a pair of cut-off shorts that he was surprised Mrs Weasley was letting her wear. They were fairly short, showing off a large expanse of Ginny's creamy thighs.

Up top, she had on a Gryffindor Quidditch T-shirt, Bill's he supposed as it wasn't that large for her frame. The thing Harry found most interesting was the fact that she had tied up the bottom right under her breasts, leaving another wide expanse of creamy skin between her bust and her waist.

Being able to see much more of her skin than in the past, Harry was able to answer, at least partially, a question he had been pondering for a while and while he didn't have a complete answer, he now knew that it seemed her freckles covered her complete body, at least all the parts he'd been able to see so far.

It was with that thought, that he had a revelation.

He came to a halt and actually rocked back on his heels as that new piece of information rocketed around the inside of his skull and took hold.

He fancied Ginny Weasley.

He really fancied Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of his best mate.

Though he was slightly surprised at the revelation, it wasn't a huge surprise as he reflected on it.

Lately they'd been spending a little more time in each other's company. Sure it was mainly while a small group got together to study in the common room and it was probably just a coincidence that they ended up sitting together whenever they did, probably.

So what if he got there first and discouraged anyone else from sitting in the chair next to his, or that it seemed that Ginny did the same.

Now that he understood he really, really fancied Ginny, he really, really wanted to discover if those yet unseen places had their share of freckles too. In point of fact, he could think of no better pursuit to occupy the rest of his life.

Now this is pretty weighty stuff for a fifteen year old so he took a little time to ponder the situation, wanting to make sure it wasn't a whim or his teenage hormones taking control of his mind.

A small smile began to grow on his face as he contemplated the change, until the smile had grown far across his face, leaving him with a rather besotted look on his face.

Ginny couldn't help but notice as Harry came out of the house and began to head her way.

Normally this would have thrilled her to no end but at the moment she found herself less than pleased.

She could feel the rivulets of sweat trailing down her face and she knew she had to have at least one layer of dust coating her, if not several. Plus there was the way she could see and feel small sections of her long hair either floating around her face or plastered to it.

Her face was also flushed because she could feel how it was radiating heat. All in all she felt dirty and disgusting and knew she had to look the same.

While she continued to work, swinging the rug beater, she did so with a little less intensity so she could keep glancing in Harry's direction.

She frowned slightly, wondering what he was doing standing there staring at her. She felt her irritation grow when she saw the smile break out on his face. How dare he take delight in seeing her slaving away, all hot and dirty!

Returning her attention back to the rug, she began to beat it with renewed vigour, imagining it was Harry she was pummelling and not some dusty old rug.

Harry made his way across to where Ginny was working with the rug draped over Mrs Weasley's clothes line. He found himself grinning as he got closer, he had never seen her looking so beautiful.

Sure she was a dirty mess, but somehow that just added to the appeal. She wasn't one of those porcelain princesses that seemed to be everywhere at Hogwarts but a wonderful, down to earth young woman and he found that as attractive as hell.

Ginny was startled out of her day dream by someone saying "Hi Ginny," rather brightly.

Ginny jumped and blushed furiously. Somehow her daydream had morphed from her beating Harry with the rug beater to her spanking his nude body while he was tied face down on her bed.

"H-hi, H-harry," she stammered back, trying but failing to get the image of Harry on her bed out of her mind.

Then she noticed the way he was grinning at her and her embarrassment quickly changed to irritation. "Come over to gloat, have you?" she snapped, eyeing him darkly.

Harry took a step back, a shocked look on his face. "What? No. I'd never . . ." he protested, wondering what had set Ginny off.

Ginny's irritation changed to bewilderment and she frowned as she glanced at him, wondering why he had been grinning at her if he wasn't thinking about taking the mickey out on her. After all, he couldn't be thinking about her in that way, could he?

Shaking her head, she pushed that thought from her mind and took another look at him. She could see a look on confusion on his face and she realized by his reaction he really hadn't been about to tease her.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I'm hot and filthy and you surprised me," she muttered quietly.

She was glad when he smiled at her again, though it wasn't nearly a widely as before.

"I think you look bloody brilliant," he whispered softly, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

"What?" she asked softly in surprise, not believing what she was hearing.

She saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise, a Hippogriff in the headlights look on his face and he turned a decidingly Weasley red.

"I, ah . . . that is . . ." he stammered. Then taking a deep calming breath, he gathered his Gryffindor courage.

"I think you look beautiful," he said in a rush, not believing he was actually saying it.

Ginny eyed him dubiously after she glanced down at her filthy body. "I think you're balmy," she said with a frown.

Harry shook his head in denial of what she was saying. "Ginny, trust me, you look beautiful. Yes, you're sweaty and dirty but that doesn't hide your true beauty, in fact I think it shows just how beautiful you really are," he explained fervently.

Ginny looked at him questioningly, trying to understand what he was saying.

Harry sighed and shook his head, giving her a patronizing look.

"Ginny, anyone can look beautiful when they're all cleaned up and dressed to the nines but it takes true beauty to look that way when they are working hard and covered in sweat and grime," he explained patiently, hoping she would understand what he was telling her.

Slowly what Harry was saying sunk in and she was awed by his insight. While he normally seemed rather thick about anything pertaining to emotions and dealing with the fairer sex, he had totally taken her by surprise with his insight.

Ginny blushed furiously, though she was ecstatic that he considered her beautiful, something she had thought would never happen.

The silence hung between them until Harry spoke. "I was wondering if you'd like my help?" he asked softly but genuinely, gesturing at the rug.

Ginny smiled at him. "I'd love it," she replied warmly, pleased that he was willing to help her.

Harry smiled back and held out his hand and Ginny handed him the rug beater.

She stepped back to give him plenty of room and watched as he began to attack the dusty rug.

She giggled as he was enveloped in a cloud of dust and dirt and before long he was just as dusty and dirty as she was.

She found herself smiling warmly as she took in the sight of him, seeing first hand what he had so patiently explained to her. Yes, he was sweaty and dirty but she thought he looked so handsome.

She could see the muscles in his arms flex and bunch as he attacked the rug. Though he wasn't really muscular like Charlie, there was an underlying strength and definition that she found quite appealing and she found that she wished that he'd remove his shirt so she could see more of him.

Because of how hot it was working out in the Sun and there wasn't a hint of a breeze, they ended up switching places often so neither one got too tired.

"It was after they had switched for the third time that Ginny gave Harry a smile as he started to take his turn.

"I'll be right back," she beamed at him before she took off for the Burrow.

Harry smiled as he watched her go, never once thinking that she was abandoning him.

She returned a short time later with a large flagon of ice water and a couple of glasses.

Harry kept working until Ginny poured the water into the glasses and held one out for him, giving him a smile.

Then Ginny got her wish, as Harry set the beater down, he pulled off his shirt to use it to wipe the sweat that was running down his face. He never noticed the blazing look that his singular audience gave him.

Ginny felt her heart begin to beat faster as Harry's torso appeared. Since he had just arrived at the Burrow, he was still painfully thin but she could see his wiry muscles that she found quite appealing.

Harry tossed his shirt aside and gratefully accepted the glass of cold icy water from Ginny, rubbing it across his forehead and cheeks before taking a long drink.

He sighed appreciatively and smiled at Ginny, watching as she took a long drink from her own glass.

Harry found himself mesmerized by the petite redhead and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Ginny noticed Harry staring at her and couldn't help but smile. "You know, if you keep doing that, my brothers may just take you down by the pond and give you a talking to," she teased.

Harry blushed at being caught staring at Ginny once again. Then he gave a shrug. "Let them," he replied cheekily.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you'd willing face my over protective brothers?" she asked incredulously.

Harry closed the distance between them until he was standing right in front of her, their bodies almost touching. He stared down into her eyes, his alight with an inner fire.

"Any time," he replied softly. "Nothing they can do will ever change the way I feel about you," he whispered emotionally.

Ginny breathed raggedly as she felt what seemed like a couple of Bludgers ricocheted around in her stomach and a lump formed in her throat. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she wished she could find her voice to tell Harry just how much that meant to her.

Harry smiled at her, his eyes letting her know that he understood what she was trying to tell him. He gently reached up and ran his knuckles down her cheek, touching her so softly that she shivered at the sensations it caused her.

Ginny was staring into Harry's eyes when she noticed him begin to lean toward her and she just knew he was going to kiss her. Her breath caught in her throat as she shut her eyes, anticipating feeling his lips on hers.

Just before Harry's lips came in contact with hers, they heard the back door crash open and Mrs Weasley calling loudly, "Ginny, are you about done?"

If the Weasley matriarch noticed how closely her daughter was standing to Harry, she gave no indication, if fact she seemed surprised to see him there obviously helping to beat the rug.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and though she felt like jumping out of her skin, she didn't move. She was gobsmacked as she watched Harry. There was a touch of regret in his eyes but he gave her a small smile before calmly turning and taking a step toward her mother.

"We're almost done, Mrs Weasley," he called out calmly.

Molly Weasley jerked to a halt, surprised to see Harry standing there. She shook her head in confusion because it was obvious that he had been helping Ginny clean the rug.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," she muttered, feeling a bit flustered. She glanced at her daughter before looking back at Harry. "How in the world did she coerce you into helping her?" she asked patronizingly.

"I offered to help," he stated with a small grin.

When Molly looked at him with a puzzled expression, his smile grew. "She was working so hard and it's so hot and she was surrounded by a cloud of dust, I just had to help," he explained.

Molly smiled at him warmly. "You're such a good boy. I wish my own sons were so willing to help," she giggled.

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze to the ground, scuffing the dirt with the toe of his trainer in a classic "Awe Shucks" action.

Molly eyed her daughter critically. "I just hope Ginny appreciates your help," she said pointedly.

"I'm sure she appreciates it," Harry replied, hoping that what he was thinking about how he'd like Ginny to show her appreciation wasn't showing.

Harry glanced at Ginny so that he didn't have to look Molly in the eyes and he saw her blushing and he wondered if she was reading his mind about how he'd like her to show her appreciation.

Ginny blushed deeply, thinking about how'd she prefer to thank Harry for his help, not that her mother would approve. She almost lost it when she saw Harry look at her and she could see something in his eyes that made her think that he was envisioning something similar to what she was thinking about showing her appreciation.

Their attention was brought back to Molly as she said "Well, let me know when you're done as I have a load of wash just about ready to hang out."

"We will," Ginny assured her.

Molly smiled at them and then turned and headed back to the Burrow.

Though the moment had been broken, they both knew that they'd revisit it as soon as they could slip off alone.

They both took one more turn, attacking the rug with renewed vigour and in less than ten minutes had the rug as clean as it was going to get.

They dutifully let the Weasley matriarch know that they were done and she smiled at them. "Why don't you two go get cleaned up," she beamed.

Harry glanced at Ginny and he wondered if there wasn't something else that needed to be done. He didn't relish the idea of getting clean only to find himself getting grimy again before dinner.

"Is there something else that needs to be done?" he asked hopefully, wanting to spend more time with Ginny, not caring that they were both dirty and sweaty.

"Well, the vegetable garden needs weeding and I'm sure there's some gnomes that could be taken care of," Molly replied thoughtfully.

"We'll take care of it," Harry replied, glancing at Ginny with a smile.

"I just hate having you work so hard," Molly said worriedly.

Harry just gave her a shrug. "I'm used to it," he relied offhandedly.

He didn't notice the worried looks both of the Weasley women gave him.

"Come on Ginny," Harry smiled.

As they turned to head to the garden, Molly stopped them. "Wait! At least have a glass of lemonade before you go," she cried.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed their lemonade before they headed out to the vegetable garden, both smiling at one another, just happy to be spending more time together.

It turned out the vegetable garden wasn't that bad and they chatted happily as they worked. Once they were done, Harry started to hunt gnomes while Ginny went and retrieved the pitcher of lemonade.

Harry was surprised when she only brought one glass but happily shared taking sips with Ginny, who smiled warmly at him.

Suitable refreshed, they turned their attention to the gnomes, laughing and having a great time seeing who could toss theirs the furthest.

Harry was slightly surprised when Ginny met him toss for toss, though he knew he shouldn't be. Ginny was just as athletic as he was and she didn't let his larger size intimidate her in the slightest.

Before they knew it, no more gnomes were to be found and they sat down under the large old oak tree and sipped some more lemonade.

Harry relaxed against the trunk of the tree, glancing at Ginny every now and again, a small smile on his face.

Yes, he was a little sore and he was dirty and sweaty but he realized he had never felt happier in his life.

Ginny looked at Harry and noticed the look on his face. She'd never seen him look so relaxed and contented or so happy.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

Harry jumped a little at the sound of her voice and he turned his head, meeting her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am right now," he replied quietly as he smiled at her.

Harry sighed, but it was a happy, contented sigh and his eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings.

He looked at the Burrow fondly, the ramshackle building feeling more like home than his relative's house ever did. His eyes drifted over the garden, he found it much more appealing than the manicured lawns and gardens of Little Whinging. There was a sense of peace and a closeness to nature that he loved.

Then there was the slip of a girl sitting next to him that made him feel loved and cherished and the most amazing thing about that was because he was just Harry to her. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, just Harry and he found that meant so much to him.

Ginny followed Harry's gaze in awe, it was as if she could read his mind. Even though she was smiling, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

When Harry's eyes found hers, she reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

"We love you, I love you," she whispered huskily, her voice laden with all the emotions she was feeling.

Harry covered her hand with his and leaned into her loving touch.

"I know and I love you too," he whispered, just as overcome by his emotions as she was.

Not caring that they were both filthy and sweaty, Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny tenderly.

Ginny sighed and leaned into Harry kiss, giving herself over to how wonderful it felt. It far exceeded anything she had ever dreamed of of kissing him.

Slowly their lips parted but they stay close, resting their foreheads together, staring into one another's eyes.

No words were spoken but their eyes communicated what they were feeling for one another, each telling the other how much they loved and cherished the other.

Harry felt like he could stay where he was and be perfectly happy and contented, but like all such things, it came to an end when they heard Molly shouting, "Harry, Ginny, come and get cleaned up before dinner."

They both sighed and shared a quick kiss before Harry rose and helped Ginny to her feet.

Hand in hand and sharing shy glances they headed back toward the Burrow, both realizing that they were now with the one they loved and wanted.


	203. The Consequences of Celebrating

3

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **The Consequences of Celebrating**

Harry and Ginny slowly made their way down out of the Seventh Year Boys Dorm toward the common room where they expected Mrs and Mr Weasley to be waiting.

The had been caught by the Weasley matriarch doing the "Dirty Deed" a couple of hours ago.

Ginny had calmly told her mother that she and Harry would be down soon to discuss things, temporarily stalling the woman.

Of course, to Harry and somewhat Ginny too, 'soon' was a relative term. He figured he'd been on the run for nine months and hadn't seen any of the other Weasleys besides Ron, who had accompanied him and their other best friend, so a couple of hours was really soon looked at in that context.

Ginny had expressed her disappointment as soon as her mother had left, that she had wanted to have another "go' and he being a proper gentleman had obliged, not wishing to disappoint the woman he had just asked to marry.

Afterwards they had lain in the bed and discussed their future together, knowing they'd have time later to talk about what they both had gone through while they had been apart.

They both chose to concentrate on the future as it was a much happier topic for discussion.

They also discussed what they were going to say to Ginny's parents, wanting to present a united front and get their facts straight. Both had been a little pissed at the time when they had headed up to the dorm where they ended up making love for the first time.

Once that had been settled they went and showered together, and if it took a lot longer than normal because they indulged themselves once more before they finished showering, they really couldn't be held fault, could they?

They were young, in love, had been separated for a little over nine months, just gotten back together (even though Ginny never really considered them broken up), made love, twice, slept together, made love again, gotten engaged, were starting to make love again, been rudely (to them) interrupted when her mother had barged in, without knocking mind you, so they figured that they should be given a little leeway.

Then there had been that minor disagreement when Ginny had suggested that maybe it would be better if she went and talked to her parents alone first and Harry had to put his foot down, saying that there was no way he was going to let her confront her parents alone.

Ginny had of course protested and maybe the fact they were both still slightly hungover and anxious due to the impending confrontation, things got a little heated.

It wasn't until Harry had kissed her soundly and smacked her once on the arse rather hard, that they came to an agreement that Harry was going with her and there was nothing she could do about it, that things had settled down.

That brought them to where they were, walking hand in hand down the stairs. Ginny kept glancing at Harry, thinking about her smarting arse and planning her revenge.

Harry, the poor bloke, had no idea what was running through her mind because she was smiling at him and he was feeling a bit smug that he had won their first argument as an engaged couple. Oh the poor young man.

As they descended the last couple of steps they were surprised to see the whole Weasley family sitting in the common room, well all but Molly, as she was pacing back and forth, a scowl on her face, as she kept glancing at the stairs. The only non-Weasley present was Hermione and she appeared as clueless as the rest of the Weasleys.

Molly's scowl deepened when she spotted the couple and headed right toward them.

Harry and Ginny quickly glanced at everyone, assessing them to see if by their reactions if they knew what they'd been up too.

Fortunately it appeared only Arthur, Ginny's father was privy to that piece of information. Though he looked decidingly unhappy, it appeared it was more with his wife than his daughter and Harry, not that he appeared particulary happy with them either.

"It's about time you two showed your faces," Molly snapped angrily when she reached them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ginny replied sarcastically, her brilliant brown eyes flashing with her own anger. "Harry and I had things to discuss before we came down here."

While Ginny was fencing with her mother, Harry was carefully watching the others. He could see the confusion on their faces, not understanding what was going on.

He actually found it kind of amusing as their heads spun back and forth from one combatant to the other like they were watching a tennis match.

Of course he knew that could change in a heartbeat if Ginny's brothers found out what the argument was about.

Harry watched as Arthur rose and bravely stepped between the combatants, something he wasn't sure he would have been brave enough to do.

"Enough," Arthur cried with a slightly elevated but controlled voice, glaring at the two formidable women.

He glanced back over his shoulder at the rest of the assembled people before turning back. "Perhaps this is a discussion that would be better off held in private," he growled, eyeing his wife and daughter each in turn.

Harry found his respect for the man grow considerably. Though his future father-in-law usually presented himself as a rather quiet, laid back individual, there was a steel in his voice that plainly said that he was the head of the Weasley family and would be listened too.

Harry found he couldn't keep from grinning at the looks on the two Weasley women's faces, both staring at the man with surprised looks.

This of course, earned him a glare from his future mother-in-law and a puzzled look from his fiancée. He smiled reassuringly at Ginny, trying to convey that he'd explain as soon as he could, garnering him a nod that told him that she understood.

Harry found himself marvelling at the fact the he and Ginny were displaying something that he had only observed in married couples before, the ability to 'speak' to one another without any words being exchanged.

What really astounded him was seeing the light of recognition that sprang up on Mr Weasley's face when he noticed it too and he noticed a small smile form on the man's lips as he did so.

Arthur's look at him and Ginny softened for a moment before he turned his attention back to the two Weasley women.

Harry found himself having to stifle a laugh as he watched the Weasley patriarch have a silent conversation with himself.

His eyes lifted as he looked up the stairs behind Harry and Ginny, obviously contemplating having the private discussion up in the dorms. He frowned slightly and shook his head imperceptibly, rejecting the location, probably considering it Harry's and Ginny's 'home turf'.

He then glanced at the rest of his family sitting around the common room, once again rejecting it, probably considering it Molly's 'home turf'.

His eyes drifted to the portrait hole and a small smile grew on his face as he gave a small nod, deciding to head for neutral territory.

He turned to the others. "All right you lot, I want all of you to remain here while we go off and talk. I expect to find all of you here when we get back," he ordered, eyeing each of them in turn.

Harry noticed Bill and Fleur eyeing him and Ginny. Bill looked contemplative while Fleur had a gleam in her eyes and a small smile that made him think she may have come to the proper conclusion as to why Molly and Arthur wanted to have a talk with him and Ginny in private.

As for the others, Charlie seemed to be ready to fall asleep, while Percy just looked uncomfortable and a little confused.

Ron appeared more confused than Percy and while Hermione had a very worried look on her face, it didn't appear as if she had figured things out yet.

What surprised Harry the most was seeing the ghost of a smile on George's face and he wondered if he had figured it out too.

Arthur turned his attention back and motioned for the other three to proceed him to the portrait hole.

Molly huffed in irritation and spun on her heel and stormed off, never once looking at any of the others.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they followed several feet behind the Weasley matriarch. He gave his Love a reassuring smile as they calmly walked to what they both knew was going to be a contentious discussion at best.

Arthur sighed and fell in line behind the others, wishing with everything he had that the coming discussion wasn't necessary but knowing it did need to take place. He hoped that it would go well and not add to everything the family was dealing with at that moment.

He found Harry, Ginny and Molly waiting outside the portrait hole. Since he was in charge, they were waiting to see where he wanted them to go.

He sighed once more seeing the looks his wife was giving Harry and Ginny. The only thing that made him feel any better was the way the two of them were looking and acting toward one another. The love they had for each other was plainly evident for him to see. He only wished that Molly would see it too.

It warmed his heart that such a love could blossom amidst all the death and destruction that had taken place the last forty-eight hours.

His mind began to work furiously, trying to think of somewhere they could go nearby that was still safe enough because of the damage to many parts of the castle.

Harry could tell that Mr Weasley was thinking about where they could go so they could have their discussion undisturbed and briefly thought about mentioning the Room of Requirement but then decided not to.

After the fiasco with the Slytherins and Crabbe setting off the Fiendfyre he wasn't sure if it was still useable.

In the end, the Weasley patriarch just led them down to the next floor and began poking his head into each room they came across, looking for one that was useable.

The first room they found was in reasonable shape but when Arthur spotted a large dark stain that appeared to be blood, he quickly withdrew and proceeded further down the corridor.

The second room was also quickly rejected as there was a huge hole blown into the wall, leaving a large number of the massive stones scattered about.

Fortunately the third room proved suitable, though a couple of the large windows had been broken, the rest of the room was virtually intact.

Arthur ushered everyone inside and proceeded to cast a number of privacy spells, not wanting their conversation overheard. He also locked and sealed the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Once he had that done, he turned around and took a good look at the other three occupants of the room.

Though he kept his face neutral, inside he was smiling when he saw Harry and Ginny.

They were standing together on the other side of the room, their hands were linked and they were talking softly to one another. The thing that struck him the most was the way they were looking at one another.

Their eyes shone with the love that they shared and he wished his wife would only see that.

He could tell that they were exhibiting a certain degree of anxiousness though there was also an air of confidence and determination evident.

He felt a swell of pride rise inside of him for his daughter and erstwhile son. As young as they were in years, they were displaying a maturity of someone much older.

He shifted his gaze to his wife and slowly shook his head, not liking what he was seeing.

She was fidgeting while standing near the front of the classroom, her arms folded tightly across her chest while she glared at Harry and Ginny.

Arthur sighed, hoping that she'd calm down enough to at least listen with an open mind, though at that moment he realized it might just be wishful thinking.

The first thing he decided was that he had to do something to make sure things didn't get out of hand. He went over to his wife and gave her a quick hug, whispering, "Please try and calm down, I'm sure things aren't as bad as they seem."

While he was doing that, he deftly slipped her wand out of her pocket and into his own.

He met his wife's glare stoically, giving her a wan smile.

His mission accomplished, he turned and went over to his daughter. It was difficult not to display any emotion so that she didn't get the idea that he approved of what had taken place.

"May I have your wand, please?" he asked softly and politely. The good thing was, that they were far enough from Molly that she didn't hear what he had requested.

Ginny felt her anger beginning to rise, outraged that he was asking for her wand when he hadn't done the same with her mother.

Harry saw Ginny's reaction and actually smiled a little. He had seen Arthur pilfer Molly's wand, something that Ginny obviously hadn't noticed.

He leaned over to her. "It's okay, I saw him take your Mum's wand when he hugged her," he whispered reassuringly.

Ginny fought a grin as she handed her wand to her father, impressed at how sneaky he had been in removing her mother's wand without her knowing.

Slipping her wand into his pocket with Molly's he turned around and took up a position between Harry and Ginny and Molly.

Harry couldn't help but smile as the image of Arthur acting as the umpire or referee sprang into his mind.

Luckily, Molly was concentrating on her husband and didn't see Harry's smile, something that would have set her off as she was already barely controlling her anger.

Arthur glanced back and forth between his wife and daughter. "Do either of you wish to begin?" he asked softly, his voice filled with sadness.

Ginny hesitated, trying to get her chaotic thoughts in order.

Molly took immediate advantage of her daughter's silence. "I can't believe how you were acting, Ginevra and then the way in which you spoke to me. I find both totally unacceptable," she screeched indignantly, her eyes blazing with her anger.

"I thought we had raised you better, but obviously I was mistaken," she continued to rant.

Harry felt Ginny tense and saw her anger rising. He gave her hand a soft reassuring squeeze and was happy to see and feel her relax slightly.

Ginny's eyes flitted to Harry's and she gave him a small smile in thanks before she turned her attention back to her mother.

"I'm not ashamed of what I did with Harry. I love him and as soon as we're able we're going to get married. While I might wish I had spoken to you differently, I'm just tired of you treating me like I'm still some little girl," she responded hotly but with surprising control.

Molly's eyes flashed triumphantly. "You're not of age," she exclaimed loudly.

Ginny sighed sadly and sagged tiredly. "No I'm not of age yet but I will be in a little over two months and while I may be young in years, sometimes I feel well over one hundred," she replied softly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Harry saw the pained, devastated look that enveloped Arthur and he knew he was thinking about all Ginny had been through.

"Well, yes. We all know what you went through your . . . first year," Arthur said awkwardly.

Ginny's head snapped up, her eyes blazing with anger. While she had vaguely told her parents that things hadn't been good at Hogwarts the past year, she had never gone into any details.

"You don't know the half of it," she snapped angrily.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in shock.

Ginny briefly considered not telling her parents and wished she'd been able to tell Harry first while they were alone, but her hackles were raised and she couldn't stop herself.

"The Carrows were in charge of discipline and their favourite punishment was the _Cruciatus_ ," she said angrily.

The effect of her revelation was immediate as the implication of what she had said sunk in.

Harry felt his blood begin to boil and he unconsciously squeezed Ginny's hand hard as his anger overtook him.

Arthur's mouth dropped open and he stared at his daughter in disbelief.

Molly's look of anger evaporated, changing to one of complete devastation and she sobbed in despair.

Ginny turned and looked at Harry, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Harry gazed deep into Ginny's eyes and saw how hurt she was and how sorry she felt, knowing that she'd have preferred to tell him when they were alone.

His anger disappeared and he smiled sadly, letting her know that he understood and didn't hold it against her.

He saw how tired she was and led her over to a nearby chair. He sat down and puller her down into his lap, wrapping his arms reassuringly around her.

Ginny cuddled into Harry's body, resting her head on his chest, right below his head and began to sob softly.

Harry briefly glanced over at Mr and Mrs Weasley, seeing them embracing one another, both looking as devastated as he and Ginny felt.

He returned his attention back to the distraught witch in his lap. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he pulled her in a little tighter to his chest while rubbing her back tenderly.

Slowly she calmed down and stopped crying, snuggling into Harry. She sighed and rubbed her face into his chest taking all the comfort she could from his tender attention.

Arthur led Molly over and they sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at them, searching their eyes, wondering what they were thinking.

Arthur kept looking at his daughter and Harry could see how heart-broken he was.

"Ginny?" he called softly, his voice breaking with his emotions.

Ginny stirred in Harry's lap but didn't look at her father. "What, Dad," she asked softly, her voice sounding so weak and tired that it tore at Harry's heart.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked painfully.

Ginny just shrugged. "What would that have accomplished?" she asked in reply. "There was nothing you could have done and I just wanted to put it all behind me."

"How . . . how many times . . ." her father stammered, barely keeping himself under control.

Ginny just shrugged. "I lost count," she replied nonchalantly, as if she didn't care. The truth was she didn't want to remember and had numbed herself to it because thinking about it was too painful.

Harry felt tears running down his cheeks and he found himself so damn proud of her inner strength. If anyone could understand just what she had endured and overcome, it was him.

He hugged her close and whispered into her ear, "You are the strongest person I know and I love you all the more because of it."

At first Ginny wanted to protest and tell him he was wrong, but the intensity of his conviction slowly made itself known. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew what he said was true and she found herself looking at herself in a new light.

She realized if anyone could really know about such things, it would be Harry because he had endured just as much if not more than she had.

"Thank you," she whispered back warmly.

"Ginny," her father repeated.

"Dad, can we just not talk about that for now. I thought we were here to discuss another topic," she sighed.

Harry had to choke back a laugh. For some reason he found it rather hilarious that Ginny would rather talk about what they had been up to than discuss what she had gone through while at Hogwarts.

Ginny leaned her head back and glared at him but it didn't have the desired effect as Harry just continued to fight his smirk.

He saw her look begin to change and then her lips began to quiver and turn up at the ends and he felt her shake a little as she fought her own laughter.

A look of understanding passed between them and they turned their attention back to her parents.

They saw Arthur looking at his daughter in surprise while Molly was frowning once again, though it was obvious that she wasn't nearly as angry as before.

Ginny gave them a soft, sad, small smile. "Like I said, I'm not ashamed of what Harry and I did. My only wish is that Mum would learn to knock," she sighed.

They watched as Molly's eyes widened in indignation but before she could open her mouth, Arthur covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze.

Molly's eyed narrowed as she turned her glare at her husband.

Arthur met her gaze calmly but with a firmness that held Molly's tongue.

He gave a soft sigh, his eyes pleading with his wife for understanding.

Harry recognized that they were having one of those silent conversations though he had a harder time figuring out exactly what they were saying.

Whatever it was, Molly's look soften slightly and though she was still frowning, she gave Arthur a small curt nod of her head.

They saw Arthur relax slightly and nod back at her before he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"We know that we can't change what you and Harry did but at the same time we want to let you know that we can't condone your behaviour either. It was our understanding that you had indicated that you wanted to save such things till you were married," he said rather stoically though there was an underlying touch of sadness accompanied by a certain tenseness.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a couple of deep calming breaths.

Opening her eyes she met her father's gaze unabashedly. "While I did think that at one point, I realize now it was a rather fanciful ideal. After all that had taken place, thinking Harry had died, I found myself wanting to celebrate life with the one I loved," she replied quietly but with conviction.

She took a quick glance at Harry, silently pleading for him to understand.

She was surprised to see tears in his eyes and she could see how much he regretted having caused her so much pain. She gave him a look that let him know she understood and didn't hold him responsible. It was what it was and one of the things they needed to talk about.

Once she saw him relax a little, she turned her attention back to her parents.

Her father had a sad but resigned look on his face, it was her mother that worried her.

Molly's eyes were slightly widened and her mouth was partially open but other than that her expression was unreadable.

Then like Ginny feared it quickly morphed into one of anger.

"I find that totally unacceptable. What assurances do I have that there won't be a repeat of this mornings misbehaviour?" the Weasley matriarch ranted.

Harry began to open his mouth to give his word that there wouldn't be a repeat at least until Ginny was of age when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs from her elbow and saw her glare at him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I refuse to agree to any such thing," Ginny replied angrily. "I'm not a child any more and I refuse to be treated as one."

Molly stood and glowered at her daughter. "Until you're seventeen you still are my responsibility and if you can't promise me not to act in an unbecoming manner then I'll just have to prevent you from seeing one another," she raged.

Ginny sprang off of Harry's lap, staring at her mother incredulously, her anger climbing to here-to-for unreached heights.

"You can't do that," she screamed.

"You just watch me," Molly snapped in reply.

"I hate you!" Ginny screamed louder than ever,

Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her back away from her mother.

Ginny spun in his arms and buried her face into him, crying freely.

Harry glanced over the top of her head, meeting her mother's eyes.

"Please Mrs Weasley," he pleaded heart-brokenly, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

The Weasley matriarch stared back uncompromisingly. "I'm sorry, Harry but if my daughter can't promise me that you two won't control yourselves, I have no other course of action to take," she replied sternly.

"But Mum . . .," Ginny began to protest.

"My mind is made up and there's nothing you can say at this point to change it. In fact, I think Harry should leave now," Molly barked, her eyes blazing.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, both filled with their tears. "But Fred's funeral, I'll need you there," she implored so softly that only he heard.

Harry glanced at Molly and she just stared back unflinchingly, waiting for him to leave.

He gave Ginny a small shrug, not knowing what to say, his heart breaking because he knew they both would need the others love and support, not only for Fred's funeral but for all the others who had died too.

Ginny sobbed and threw her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him desperately, never wanting to let go.

It took hearing a low growl of displeasure from Molly to finally end their kiss.

"I'll write every day and come for you on your birthday," Harry sobbed, his tears falling freely.

"I'll be waiting," Ginny cried, heart-brokenly.

With supreme effort, Harry finally let go of Ginny and slowly made his way to the door, not knowing how he was going to survive without seeing and holding the love of his life for so long.

Ginny stood there, still as stone, crying just as much as Harry until her mother came over and tried to take her in her arms.

Ginny violently shrugged off her mother's embrace and took several steps forward to get away from her mother.

Arthur looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny and though he wanted to go to his daughter, he decided that Harry needed him more at that instant.

Ignoring his wife, he hurried after Harry, not knowing what he was going to say but knew he had to say something.

By the time he got to the hallway, Harry was already halfway down it toward the stairs. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking with his sobs.

"Harry, please wait a moment," he called out in desperation.

Harry stopped but didn't turn around, he just stood there waiting, his shoulders still shaking as he cried.

Arthur ran to the distraught boy, and then he realized he wasn't a boy any more, probably hadn't been for a long time.

He grabbed Harry and hugged him hard, wishing he could do or say something to make everything all right.

"Why, Mr Weasley, just why?" Harry finally cried despondently.

"I don't know, Harry," Arthur replied sadly.

He held the young man who had become as precious to him as any of his sons, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Let me talk to Molly. Maybe I can get her to at least let you and Ginny see each other for Fred's funeral if nothing else," he sobbed sadly.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. At this point he'd take whatever he could get. "I'd better go," he whispered softly, his heart breaking at the thought of not being able to see Ginny.

"Where will you go?" Arthur asked, worried about the young man.

Harry just shrugged. Right at that moment he really didn't know and he was in no shape to give it any thought.

Knowing that staying there wouldn't do him any good, Harry pulled away from the Weasley patriarch and continued his way slowly down the hall, once he reached the stairs, he turned and began to descend, not wanting to go back to the Gryffindor common room and have to see the rest of the Weasleys.

Arthur watched until Harry disappeared from sight, his heart breaking for Harry and Ginny and he hoped that he could make Molly see reason.

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he turned and slowly made his way back to his wife and devastated daughter.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Don't you just love a great cliffie? I know I do. I guess this means I'll have to write at least one more installment. That's if there's any interest. LOL.**

 **While we're here right after the Battle of Hogwarts, I have a little question I'd like to ask. See, I have a little problem that I can't reconcile. The question is, how and the hell did Colin Creevey get back to Hogwarts to fight and ultimately die?**

 **I realize he had his DA coin and would have learned of the fight that was going to take place. The problem is he was a Muggle-born and didn't return to Hogwarts that year. He was to young to Apparate and since the Creeveys were in effect hiding from the Ministry, I can't see them being hooked up to the floo network and I'm sure his parents wouldn't have taken him to the Leaky Cauldron so he could go and fight, so how the hell did he get to Hogwarts? Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **To me, it's just another mistake that JK made as she just wanted to get the story completed. Your thoughts?**


	204. The Consequences of Celebrating Part II

4

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **The Consequences of Celebrating Part II**

Shortly after Harry's and Ginny's meeting with Arthur and Molly, the Weasley clan returned to the Burrow. Kingsley had informed the Weasley patriarch that the Aurors had stopped by and made sure it was safe to return there.

It may have been safe but the place was a shambles. Furniture was over turned, books lay scattered about having been knocked off the shelves, it appeared that the majority of the pantry had been smashed in the kitchen, with a large percentage of it now rotting, lending a particularly unpleasant fragrance to the air.

A couple of people made their way upstairs and found all the rooms in a similar state, with dressers and wardrobes having been emptied and their contents strewn about.

The only place not affected seemed to be the attic, where it was presumed the family ghoul had discouraged anyone from entering.

Molly immediately began to assign tasks to everyone so that they could make the place liveable once again. All obeyed, except one.

As soon as Ginny had stepped out of the floo, she had glared at her mother and stalked off up to her room. She didn't care what shape it was in, all she knew was she needed to be some place else or things were going to get nasty in a hurry.

Molly had been all set to go after her daughter but the calmer head of Arthur had prevailed upon her that it was in everyone's best interest if they gave Ginny some space right at the moment.

While the Weasley matriarch hadn't really agreed, the looks she received from Arthur, Bill and Fleur convinced her that maybe he knew best.

Ginny entered her room, fuming, her anger held in check by the thinnest of margins. Seeing her room pushed her precipitously close to that hair's edge and with an impressive display of illegal underage magic, she drew her wand, cast a multitude of spells that sent everything back where it belonged and even repaired the tears in her Quidditch posters.

With a smug, satisfied smile she went over and stared out the window, wondering where Harry was and worrying about him greatly.

This, of course, wiped the smile off her face and a look of sad concern took its place. She had no idea where he could have gone, knowing that there was no way he'd have returned to his relatives in Surrey.

The only other place she could think of was Grimmauld Place but for some reason she was pretty sure he wouldn't go back there either. She briefly considered that he might had just gone to the Leaky Cauldron but discounted that too.

Harry didn't have any money left on him and she knew that until things could be sorted out with the Goblins that his chances of obtaining any from his vault were less than nothing.

Realizing that thinking about Harry's situation was doing nothing but making her more upset she tried to push it from her mind for now.

Unfortunately that made her think about what had happened after her mother had sent Harry away. The only thing, and it was a very minor one at that, was that her father had run after Harry

She could tell he had talked to him by the look on his face and how long he'd been gone but she pretty certain that she really didn't want to hear the outcome of that discussion. The look on her father's face was not at all comforting.

The three of them had then made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Things hadn't gone all that swimmingly there either.

Ron and Hermione had appeared confused and worried that Harry hadn't returned with them and were going to go look for him but Molly had stopped them with a couple of harsh words and a glare.

Hermione could have gone but when Ron was forbidden to leave, she had decided to stay as she didn't feel comfortable seeking him on her own.

The only consolation Ginny could take from the whole scene was seeing how upset Bill, Fleur and Charlie became after they had a hushed conversation with their father.

She hadn't been surprised when Percy had just sat there, still looking decidingly uncomfortable, still unsure of things because of his recent reconciliation with the family.

Then there was George and Ginny couldn't hold it against him for not seeming to be concerned, In fact she didn't think he had even been aware of what was going on. He just sat there looking so lost and heart-broken. Just seeing him like that had broken her heart.

Her mother had then insisted that they were all going to return to the Burrow but it wasn't until her father had a chance to talk to Kingsley, that he had relented.

That delay had done nothing to assuage her mother's anger and neither did the fact they had to walk all they way into Hogsmeade to use the floo at the Three Broomsticks.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie had tried to talk to her during the walk, but at that time she was too upset to talk to any one and on top of it Molly had come up behind them, trying to over hear their conversation. Something that only infuriated Ginny all the more.

She was startled out of her musing by a soft tapping at her door. She realized that hours had passed by seeing how close to the horizon the Sun had sank.

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the worst, she softly called out "Come in."

She was relieved when it was her father who came tentatively through the door.

He gave her a wan, thin smile. "Ginny, dinner is on the table, please come and join us," he implored softly.

Ginny gave a long drawn out sigh, half in irritation and half in sadness. In the intervening hours, her anger had slowly simmered down and wasn't nearly as intense as it had been when she had first arrived back at the Burrow.

In its place a deep seat melancholy mixed with a growing worry had risen. Her concern for her fiancé had continued to increase until it was a large burning lump deep down in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not hungry," she sighed sadly.

"Please, Pumpkin, come eat something," Arthur pleaded. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he'd made a huge mistake.

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily and she glared daggers at her father, her brilliant brown orbs burning with such intensity, it surprised the man.

"I'm sorry," he cringed sadly.

"But don't you see? That's just one more example of everyone still treating me like I five fucking years old," Ginny accused hotly, her words piercing his heart.

Arthur slumped into the chair in front of Ginny's dressing table and took his head into his hands, shaking it softly. "Yes, I do see it, even if it's too late," he replied quietly, his tired voice laden with regret.

"And then on top of it, I don't know where Harry is," she sobbed as the tears she had been holding in began to fall. "I'm so worried about him it's driving me round the twist."

"I'm sure. . ." Arthur began but then stopped himself. He wasn't sure that Harry was alright and there was no way he could pretend to his daughter that he was.

Ginny gave a short bitter laugh as she wiped at the tears trailing down her cheeks. "You're sure? Sure of what? Sure he's okay? Do you have any idea where he went?" she asked derisively, her voice dripping with contempt.

"No, I don't," the Weasley patriarch admitted sadly. "I did ask but he just gave me a shrug as he walked away," he added softly, replaying the image of the dejected Harry walking away from him over in his mind.

Ginny choked back a sob, wrapping her arms tightly around her abdomen, trying desperately to ease the pain she was feeling both physically and emotionally.

She spun away from her father, once more staring out the window into the gathering gloom as night descended. Wishing she could reach out with her thoughts and find the one she loved.

She jumped when she felt her father gently grab her by her shoulders and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her firmly.

"You know your mother and I have always considered Harry as good as one of our own," he murmured placatingly.

With a burst of anger, Ginny pulled forcefully away from her father, glaring at him incredulously. "Oh Please, don't even go there," she cried indignantly.

Her father stared at her in shock.

"While that may have been true, Mum made it perfectly clear that she doesn't consider Harry a son. The way she acted she let him know that wasn't true. She in effect orphaned him all over again," she spat hatefully, her eyes once more blazing with her anger.

Arthur staggered, knowing what Ginny had said was true. He knew that Harry had come to look on his family as his own and in one cruel, heartless moment, Molly had torn that from him.

"And you didn't do much better. You let him go without a second thought," Ginny accused him with disdain.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew what his daughter said was true. He should have but didn't fight for and support Harry like he would have done for any of his sons.

"Just leave me alone," Ginny sighed angrily, turning her back on her father once more, staring out the window, her heart aching for the one she loved.

Arthur stared forlornly at his daughter for a moment before silently withdrawing from her room, quietly clicking the door closed behind him.

Ginny crumpled onto her bed, once more giving herself over to the tears that refused to stop, crying herself to sleep as the worry about Harry consumed her once again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Bill and Fleur Apparated back to Shell Cottage after what had been a rather contentious dinner at the Burrow and hanging around in the parlour for a while trying to get a better understanding from Bill's parents just what was going on.

Unfortunately, neither Arthur nor Molly had been forthcoming with any information, obviously reluctant to speak in front of the others.

They Apparated because Bill had locked down the floo before they had Apparated to Hogwarts to join in the battle.

They arrived in a pouring rainfall, both getting soaked in moments as they hurried for the door.

Due to the darkness because of the late hour and the poor visibility caused by the pelting rain, it wasn't until they were almost to the door that they noticed something laying by the entrance.

"Merde!" Fleur cursed softly when she saw what it was.

Barely visible were two feet and legs showing up to the knees and part of someone's head.

"'Arry," Fleur called softly as she bent down.

Huddled by the door, Harry lay shivering, wrapped up in his Invisibility Cloak, that had slipped to show parts of him.

"H-h-ey, Fl-fleur-r," Harry replied, his teeth chattering.

Fleur gently brushed her hand across his face, wiping off most of the drops and rivulets of water that coated his exposed skin. She grew even more concerned with how cold he felt.

"Beel, get 'Arry," she ordered as she stood, drawing her wand and unlocking the door.

Without pausing, knowing Bill would follow as soon as he could, she flicker her wand, lighting lights and starting a roaring fire to take the chill out of the air.

Bill bent down and gently lifted Harry, his face screwing up in anguish as he got a good look at the young man laying huddled against the cold and wet.

"Oh, Harry," he cried softly.

Harry gave him a thin smile as he lay limply in Bill's arms, shivering violently.

He entered the cottage just as Fleur was beginning to climb the stairs.

"Take 'im to the guest room and strip him down. I'm going to draw a bath. 'E is suffering from, what do you call it, 'ypothermia," Fleur said worriedly.

Bill followed Fleur up the stairs and took Harry into the guest room. He struggled to get Harry out of his clothing as Harry was unable to offer any help whatsoever.

Harry kept trying to say something but his speech had become slurred and he started to become less and less responsive.

Bill was really getting concerned and had just finished striping Harry down to his boxers when Fleur appeared.

She shook her head at Bill's having left Harry's boxers on, they were as drenched and cold as everything else he had been wearing.

"Come, time is critical," she snapped.

Bill picked Harry back up and started to follow Fleur.

Harry glanced at Fleur and then at Bill, giving him a goofy grin. "Fleurz vera pritee, almos as pritee az Jinny," he slurred.

"Almost," Bill choked out, realizing just how much Harry had to love his sister if he didn't think Fleur was more beautiful.

Harry gave a particularly violent shudder and his face scrunched up. "I'mm soo c-cold," he whispered.

Bill watched as his eyes began to flutter shut and he pinched Harry hard where his one hand was holding on to him.

Harry's eyes snapped open in shock.

"You need to stay awake," Bill urged.

"I'm so tired," Harry replied weakly, his eyes beginning to fall shut again.

Bill gave Harry a sharp shake, causing Harry's eyes to snap open again.

"I know you're tired but right now you need to stay awake. You can sleep later," he said imploringly.

"K," Harry replied tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

By then they were in the loo and Bill wasted no time in immersing Harry in the tub. While the water was quite warm, it wasn't overly hot.

Fleur looked at Harry worriedly. "Stay with 'im and make sure 'e remains awake. I'm going to make him some broth, we need to get 'is core temperature up," she cried softly, hoping that they weren't too late.

"Okay, that sounds good, but do you think we should contact Poppy and have her come?" Bill asked, just as concerned as his wife.

Fleur slowly nodded her head, "Yes, I think that's a good idea," she replied as she hurried from the room.

Bill turned his attention back to Harry, not really surprised to see his eyes fluttering shut.

"Come on Harry, stay awake" he softly urged as he began to vigorously rub the raven haired young man's arms and legs.

The added attention perked Harry up some and he gave Bill a soft grin. "I'm in love with your sister," he murmured quietly, like he was divulging a great secret.

Bill couldn't help but smile at the young man. "I kind of gathered that," he replied with an emotional chuckle.

As happy as hearing Harry declare his love for Ginny, Bill felt his eyes misting, hoping against hope that Harry survived the life threatening situation he found himself in.

He thought it would be patently unfair for Harry to have survived facing Voldemort only to die because of the treatment he had received from someone who should have known better.

He also couldn't help but wonder what had taken place to set off the horrendous chain of events that had brought him to where he was now.

Bill was pleased that Harry seemed to be responding to his ministrations. Though he was still struggling to keep his eyes open, it appeared that it wasn't quite the struggle it had been.

He noticed Harry looking at him with the same goofy grin he had earlier.

"Do you know just how amazing your sister is?" Harry asked, his voice filled with awe.

"Yeah, she's always been a very special young lady," Bill replied, giving Harry a small smile.

"And she's so fucking beautiful," Harry sighed dreamily.

Bill was just about to agree when Harry moaned and thrashed about slightly.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked in concern.

"Arms, legs, pins and needles," Harry groaned lowly.

Bill started to rub Harry's extremities again. "That's a good sign," he said, hoping that it was true.

Bill's attention seemed to do some good as Harry stopped writhing though he still appeared to be experiencing some pain.

Fleur rejoined them and with Bill's help she got Harry to sip from a large mug of hot broth.

"I got a hold of Poppy and she'll be here soon," Fleur informed Bill.

Bill nodded, hoping it wouldn't be too long.

He noticed that the water in the tub was becoming cool and he was just considering casting a warming charm on it when he felt someone appear behind him. Turning he saw Poppy Pomfrey, who was staring at Harry critically.

"I need him laying in a bed," she said succinctly.

Fleur led the matron to the guest room while Bill picked Harry up out of the bathtub, eschewing magic, preferring the more personal action of touching him, letting him know that he was cared for.

Fleur cast a quick drying charm on Harry as Bill entered the room and gently laid him on the bed.

Poppy immediately had her wand out and was casting diagnostic spells at a prodigious rate.

Bill winced when he saw her frown, something she must have noticed because she glanced at him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Finishing casting her spells, she withdrew a small item from one of her pockets and tapped it with her wand. It expanded, revealing itself to be a medical bag.

She took out a frightenly large number of potions and began to administer then to a decidingly disgruntled Harry.

"Fuck, they taste horrible," Harry grumbled.

The three other occupants of the room were surprised when the matron gave him a rare, soft smile.

Harry shuddered but it was because of the unpleasant taste of the potions and not from being so cold any more.

She then bundled the blankets tightly around Harry and cast several warming charms before nodding in satisfaction.

"You did as well as you could considering the circumstances. While the warm bath and hot broth helped, it's a good thing you called for me because they wouldn't have been sufficient to combat the state he was in," she explained softly because she could see Harry was drifting off to sleep.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at Harry for a moment. Turning her attention back to Bill and Fleur, she asked "Would a cup of tea be too much of a bother?"

"Non, I weel be right back," Fleur replied, blushing lightly as she hurried from the room.

Poppy turned her attention back to Harry. "He's suffered so much," she sighed sadly.

Bill could only nod in reply, his throat too choked to reply verbally.

They remained silent, both staring at Harry's sleeping form while contemplating all he had been through.

Fleur reappeared with a tray containing a teapot, three cups and a plate of pastries.

Bill conjured two more chairs and he and Fleur sat down, joining Poppy. Fleur served the tea and they passed around the pastries.

Once they had all taken a bit of their pastry and a sip of tea, Poppy stared back and forth between Bill and Fleur.

"Would either of you care to explain how Harry ended up in this state?" she asked pointedly, her eyes boring into them uncompromisingly.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a quick glance. Bill sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"I'll tell you whet we know but there is so much we don't know, so I hope you understand if it doesn't answer all your questions," he said sadly.

Poppy nodded and waited for Bill to continue.

Bill sighed and began to explain what had taken place that morning at Hogwarts, how Molly had gone looking for Harry when she couldn't find Ginny. How she had come back down stairs, obviously angry but she wouldn't say anything.

How eventually Harry and Ginny had come down, hand in hand. Their departure with Molly and Arthur, their eventual return without Harry.

How Molly had insisted they return to the Burrow, and all that had taken place there.

He ended with how he and Fleur had returned home and found Harry huddled outside the door, thoroughly drenched and in the state he was.

He glanced at Poppy apologetically. "I wish I knew more but I have no idea what took place," he sighed.

Fleur gave him a patronizing smile and patted him on the arm. "What I'm sure happened is that Molly discovered that Harry and Ginny had become intimate, perhaps even walking in on them," she softly.

Bill looked at her in shock. "What? How do you know that?" he asked in disbelief.

Fleur smiled at him. "A woman can sense these things. The way Harry and Ginny were looking at one another and the way Ginny was glowing. It was there to be seen if one cared to look," she explained warmly.

Bill smiled sadly, realizing what Fleur had said explained so much.

Poppy shook her head sadly. "It's such a shame your mother refuses to admit that Ginny has grown up and just what a wonderful young woman she has become."

"Mon dieu, that is so true," Fleur exclaimed in exasperation.

Bill could only nod his head in agreement, knowing it to be true.

Poppy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Will Harry being here cause any problems?" she asked pointedly.

"None what so ever," Bill replied immediately. "Harry's welcome to stay as long as he likes and will always be welcome here," he added fervently.

Fleur nodded in agreement. "Yes, if for no other reason because he saved my sister Gabrielle during the Tournament, but it's more than that. I've come to love Harry for who he is, he's like a brother to me. He is and always will be family," she stated emphatically, her eyes blazing with her emotions.

Bill reached out and tenderly squeezed his wife's arm, his eyes glistening as he smiled proudly.

"I agree, Harry is family," he choked out, just as emotionally as his wife.

Poppy smiled at the couple, her own eyes clouding with her own tears. "I'm glad to hear that," she whispered, taken by the love she could see and feel from Bill and Fleur for the young man laying in the bed next to them.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, reining in her emotions. She drew her wand and cast several diagnostic charms. She nodded in satisfaction at what they showed. Harry's condition was improving though he wasn't out of the woods yet.

Stowing her wand, she drained the last of her tea. "I'll leave the potions that he'll require," she stated as she stood. "The next twenty-four hours will be critical. He'll need to be watched closely because even if he recovers from the hypothermia, there is the chance of complications setting in. Let him sleep for now but make sure to give him his potions when they are due," she instructed as she took the potions from her bag.

"And don't hesitate to call me if he needs anything," she added, giving the couple a warm smile. "I'd rather be called and find out it's something minor than risk the alternative."

Bill and Fleur rose together, Fleur beating Bill to Poppy, hugging her hard. "Thank you," she breathed sincerely.

As soon as Fleur released the matron, Bill took her place, hugging her just as hard as his wife had done.

"Yes, we can't thank you enough," he murmured, his eyes speaking volumes.

Poppy hugged him back just as hard. "Just take care of Harry, it's all the thanks I need," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Bill's one eyebrow shot up as he gave her a wry grin.

"Not a word," she cautioned, her smile growing.

Bill nodded, secure in knowing that though she didn't want to say anything that she had a special spot in her heart for one Harry James Potter, just like he and Fleur did.

He escorted her down to the parlour and watched her floo away before he returned to the room where Fleur had remained, keeping a watch over Harry.

She gave him a tired smile as he returned. "Get some sleep. I will sit with 'Arry" she said softly.

"I will, but first I wanted to talk with you," he replied seriously.

Fleur gave him a questioning look and waited for him to continue.

He paused a moment to put his thoughts in order. Then he smiled at his wife. "Tomorrow I think one of us should go back to the Burrow and see if we can't convince my Mum to allow Ginny to come here for a while," he said with a wry grin.

Fleur nodded her head slowly while she contemplated which one of them should go. Coming to a decision, she gave him a tired smile. "I weel go, I think a woman's perspective is what is needed," she remarked.

"Now go get zome sleep, I will join you in a while. I'll just sit 'ere with 'Arry till it is time for 'is next dose of potions," she insisted.

Bill thought about protesting but decided not to. He was exhausted and there wasn't any reason for both of them to stay with Harry. Rising, he gave Fleur a soft, tender kiss before he headed to their bedroom.

Once there he quickly stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed and was asleep in moments.

Fleur recast the warming charms and set a monitoring charm as well to let her know when they needed to be reapplied.

She watched Harry sleeping, gently running her hand through his fringe. "Ah, "Arry, you must get well, Ginny needs you as much as you need her," she whispered.

Though extremely tired she remained awake and administered Harry potions when they were due, spelling them directly into his stomach. Next she renewed the warming charms once again and satisfied that everything was in order, she headed off to bed.

She striped down completely and crawled into bed, snuggling into her husband's side. He stirred slightly but didn't awake, something she was happy about. He really had been exhausted and needed to rest undisturbed.

Sighing, she hoped that convincing Molly to let Ginny come visit wouldn't be that difficult. Not only did Harry need Ginny there, she was sure that putting some distance between mother and daughter would be a good thing, or at least they wouldn't be tempted to hex one another.

With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed and groggily rubbed her tired eyes. Though she knew she must have dozed during the night, she had been awake for quite some time and only decided to get up because the soft predawn light told her it was morning.

She forced herself to stand and grabbed a change of clothing before she headed for the loo. She wanted to get her shower over and head down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast before her mother got up.

Her shower refreshed her some, enough so that she at least felt somewhat human. She dressed quickly and made her way down into the kitchen.

She gave a thin smug smile when she saw her plan had succeeded, the kitchen was empty. She quickly made herself some porridge, not wanting to fry anything that would draw anyone else down to the kitchen by its enticing aroma.

She poured herself some pumpkin juice and sat down and ate her breakfast in blissful solitude. It gave her time to think undisturbed though that did nothing to ease her worries about where Harry could be.

Thinking about Harry brought back the memories of the confrontation with her mother and she felt her anger growing. The angrier she became the more she knew that she was going to have a really difficult time being around her mother.

Her one consolation was that her father had given her wand back and she wondered why. Right at that moment she was sorely tempted to hex her mother into oblivion and just might with the slightest provocation.

Ginny ate mechanically while she was thinking and was slightly surprised when her bowl was empty. She drained the last of her juice, took her dishes to the sink, where she quickly washed and dried them. Once she placed them back into the cupboard, there was no evidence whatsoever that she had eaten.

A moment later she heard the sound of her parent's bedroom door opening and she knew it had to be her mother coming down to start breakfast. Gritting her teeth, Ginny made a snap decision and quickly went out the back door and sat on the porch swing, knowing if she went off anywhere it would only lead to an argument.

Though on one hand she didn't care, right at the moment she was just too tired to get into it.

With a deep scowling sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes, just wanting to rest a bit, knowing she probably wouldn't fall asleep.

The familiar sounds of her mother's morning ritual began to filter out of the house and in her mind's eye, Ginny could see what was happening.

The sound of the cold box door opening for several moments and the slight rattle of things being moved around and she could visualize her mother taking the eggs, bacon and sausages out, then the sound of the door closing.

Next was the rattle of then frying pan being set on the stove and a short time later the sound of the sizzling of the sausages could be heard. It remained fairly stead for several minutes before it increased in volume as the pan was shaken to roll them over.

The sound of a second pan being placed on the stove was heard next and the slightly different sizzle of the bacon hitting the hot pan followed.

The sounds of cooking were suddenly over-shadowed by the sounds of someone coming thundering down the stairs.

By their distinctive tenor, Ginny knew it was her brother Ron.

"Hey Mum, how soon will breakfast be ready, I'm starving," he said, causing Ginny to shake her head sadly.

She wondered what he was going to do once he got married. Since he was currently dating Hermione, who she knew wasn't a cook at all and she doubted she every would be.

"In just about five minutes, Ronnie, dear," she heard her mother reply sweetly. "Why don't you go call Hermione and your sister and let them know," she added.

"I'll go tell Hermione but Ginny's door was open and her room empty when I came down," Ron replied.

"WHAT?" her mother screamed. "Where did that ungrateful girl get to?"

"I'm out on the back porch," Ginny called out loudly, her irritation changing to outright anger.

She heard the back door open.

"Oh, well breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come in and help set the table till it's ready," her mother said, trying to sound happy.

"I've already eaten," Ginny growled lowly, further irritated by the assumption that she should come in and set the table when Ron was equally capable, or in reality, available. She wasn't really sure he was capable at all.

"Oh, okay," she heard her mother grumble.

A few moments later she heard Ron return. "Hermione will be down in a couple of minutes," he informed his mother.

There was a slight pause. "Why hasn't Ginny set the table?" he asked sourly.

"She's already eaten, so why don't you do it?" their mother said hopefully.

"What? Me set the table?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Ronnie-kins, please do it for me," Ginny heard, her mother sounding like she was talking to a five year old.

Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled softly when she heard him grumbling. It was followed by the sound of almost every cabinet in the kitchen being opened and closed as he searched for everything that he needed. You'd have thought he hadn't lived there for the past seventeen, almost eighteen years.

The sound of Hermione joining him took place a few moments later. She heard them talking softly for a moment, just low enough that she couldn't really hear what they said.

"Really Ronald, how long have you lived here?" Hermione asked loudly, her voice dripping with disdain.

Ginny just smiled sadly and shook her head as she heard Hermione open a couple of cupboards and pull things out.

The next thing she heard was her father and then Percy come down and join those at the table. She briefly wondered where Charlie was but then she heard her father explain to her mother that he was having a lie in and would be down later.

She suddenly realized that the normal sounds of her family held nothing for her and it was all because Harry wasn't there. She felt like a stranger in what had once been her refuge, her place of safety.

Now it was a prison and she knew that this was probably exactly how Harry had felt every time he had been forced to return to the Dursley's.

She felt tears start streaming down her cheeks as her heart was squeezed like in a vise and a pain shot through her chest.

She wondered how Harry had stood it all those years there and being forced back there every summer. No wonder he had loved coming to the Burrow so much.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on calming herself, breathing deeply until the pain in her chest began to ease. She knew she had to do something or she'd go insane waiting for her birthday, a total of one hundred and seven days away.

Right at that moment it seemed an eternity, back like when she was a child but for totally different reasons.

"Oh please God, keep my Harry safe for me," she prayed softly.

Hearing the people in the kitchen starting to disburse to the various places they needed to go, Ginny rose and headed back inside, wanting to go up to her room where she could be alone and out of the scrutiny of everyone, especially her mother.

She heard the floo flare twice, signalling the departure of her father and Percy heading off to their jobs at the Ministry.

She considered herself fortunate to see Ron and Hermione heading into the parlour as they didn't see her enter. She really didn't want to answer any questions that the pair were sure to badger her with about what had happened. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't any of their business.

She noticed her mother watching her with a scowl on her face, but fortunately, she didn't say anything, something she was eternally grateful for.

She had just reached the landing outside her room when she heard the floo flare and she heard Fleur greet her mother. She briefly wondered what her sister-in-law was doing there but decided she didn't really care and entered her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

It was about an hour later when she heard a soft knocking on her door. She could tell by the way it was done that it wasn't her mother.

Wondering who it could be, she softly called out, "Come in."

She was surprised when Fleur came into the room, giving her an enigmatic smile.

Ginny looked at her questioningly, causing Fleur to smile warmly.

"I 'ave convinced your mother to allow you to come to Shell Cottage for what you would call a cooling off period," the quarter Veela said with a grin.

Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, now lets get you packed up so we can leave as soon as possible. I wouldn't want her to think about it too much and change her mind," Fleur replied humorously.

She knew that wasn't going to happened but figured it would spur Ginny into packing quickly and she wanted to get her home as soon as possible so she could spring her surprise on the young redhead.

Ginny didn't need any further prompting and she sprang out of her bed and began to pack furiously.

Fleur was grinning as she watched Ginny tear around the room, throwing things haphazardly into her rucksack.

The beautiful blonde was astounded at how quickly Ginny was ready and she couldn't help but think about what her reaction was going to be once she found out who was waiting for her.

Fleur couldn't help herself, having to take the mickey out on her sister-in-law. Perhaps she'd been influenced a bit too much by the Weasleys.

"Now I must tell you that to get your mother to allow you to come, you are restricted to the cottage and the grounds inside the wards, though you will be allowed to leave as long as Beel or I accompany you. Also no one who isn't there is allowed to visit," she teased lightly, though Ginny wasn't aware of that fact.

Ginny bristled slightly but realized it was better than being stuck here at the Burrow and suffer the hostility she felt from her mother.

"Let's go," Ginny sighed in resignation, though she couldn't help but wonder at the look Fleur was giving her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Well this has grown into a monster all of it's own. I really didn't think I'd only get to cover the next day when I started this. It's already far longer than my usual chapters for Bits and Bobs.**

 **I'm seriously considering posting this as a separate multi-chapter story.**

 **As always, your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.**


	205. Motherly Advice

5

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Motherly Advice**

Harry Potter sat on his bed at Grimmauld Place in nothing but his boxers and a tee shirt. He had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose, massaging it tenderly, trying to ease the headache he was experiencing.

He'd just kicked his best mate, Ron Weasley out of the room. While he loved the man to death like a brother, he had finally had enough of his being a mother hen and ordered him to get lost for a while.

He really just needed some time alone to calm down and think about what was going to happen in a few short hours.

Of course his thoughts turned to Her, the one that made everything seem all right, the one who understood him better than he did himself. The one he had thought about the whole time he'd been off trying to do what needed to be done to finish Tom for good.

That had been the worst time of his life, not because of the cold and depredations he and his friends had suffered, but because he was away from her.

In fact, it was only the thoughts of what might be possible if he succeeded, that kept him going. The hope of a life with her had been the thing that had sustained him during those cold and lonely days and nights, especially the nights.

He was startled by hearing a soft, melodious voice calling his name. A voice he had only heard when he had been in the presence of a Dementor.

His head snapped up and he stared in disbelief, there standing in front of him was someone he had only ever seen in photographs.

"Mum?" he asked shakily.

The woman smiled at him and nodded, giving him a look of such love that her felt his eyes beginning to tear.

Unbelievable to him, she came over and sat down next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him hard into her side.

"Your father and I are so proud of you," she whispered into his ear.

Harry sniffled and gave her a watery smile. "I always tried to do what I thought you'd want me too," he replied softly, his voice quavering with his emotions.

"We know," she reassured him, kissing him on his temple.

Harry turned his head and stared into her eyes, ones that were identical to his own and couldn't help but smile.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but how and why are you here?" he asked in confusion.

Her eyes crinkled as she laughed softly, a sound so melodious that it took his breath away. There was only one laugh that he found more melodious but his Mum's was a very close second.

She gently caressed his cheek, her eyes shining with her love. "As to the how, I asked for and was given special permission to be here today," she explained patiently.

"As for why, well, I wanted to be here on your special day and give you some motherly words of advice," she laughed, giving him a brilliant smile.

Harry sighed deeply, a small smile breaking out on his face. "I'm so nervous," he whispered.

"That's only natural," Lily replied, trying but failing to stifle her chuckle.

"I'm afraid I may have hurt Ron's feelings when I kicked him out of here," Harry groaned sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm glad you did or I wouldn't be able to be here," she smirked.

Harry snorted, his lips twitching as he fought his smile. "I guess I won't feel so bad then," he chuckled.

"Your father and I want you to know that we couldn't have picked a better woman for you and I must say that we got a big kick out of it because she's a redhead," Lily giggled.

"Yeah, Sirius and Remus told me all about Potters and their redheads," Harry replied with a slightly sad smile. He had mostly come to terms with their deaths, though on days like this one, he felt their loss keenly.

"They and Dora send their love and though they'd rather be here sharing this day with you, they did what they had to do to make sure it happened at all," Lily replied sympathetically.

Harry nodded, a small smile forming as he thought about those who weren't going to be there to share in their special day.

Lily giggled once again, giving her son a patronizing look. "I do have to tell you there were times I wished I could have smacked you on the back of your head for being so thick-headed."

"I really could have used it," Harry replied with a grin.

"Yes you could have," Lily agreed, her eyes sparkling with delight.

Then her look softened. "But you got there in the end and that's what matters," she murmured lovingly.

Harry flashed his mother a brilliant smile. "I wish you could meet her. She's so special and I don't know what I'd do without her," he gushed exuberantly.

"She's so beautiful and doesn't put up with anything from me. She knows just what to do and say to drag me out of my funks and she's so funny and smart. She's feisty, fierce and way more intelligent than me," he rambled.

"And she loves Quidditch just as much as I do. In fact I think she's a better flyer than me and from what others have said, I'm no slouch," he added in a rush.

Harry's look sobered. "On top of that, she's without a doubt the strongest person I know. She's suffered just as much as I have, maybe more. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of her," he said softly and intensely.

"Trust me, I know," Lily said warmly. "I've watched her grow into the fantastic, loving woman she is today."

She gave a soft sighed and smiled. "Okay, back to why I'm here. First off, never go to bed angry if you can help it. Always tell her the truth about what's bothering you. Lying to try and spare her feelings will only lead to more trouble," she instructed him, eyeing him seriously.

Harry winced and nodded his head. He knew he tended to hold things in for various reasons and not wanting to hurt her feelings was one of them.

"Always remember to surprise and treat her, not only on the normal special days like anniversaries but also to surprise her and let her know just how much you appreciate and love her on those ordinary, mundane days. I'm not saying you need to do something spectacular but just leaving her a little note to say you love her or compliment her or tell he how much you appreciate some little thing she's done for you. Flowers are nice to, but you don't have to over do it," she continued to explain.

Harry eyed her with a smile. "Maybe I should be taking notes," he laughed.

Lily glanced at him, her eyes dancing. "Whatever works," she teased.

"And the most important thing to remember is always talk to her. Let her know what you're thinking, about everything. From those big decisions you'll have to make all the way to the little things that are bugging you. Communication is so important to dispelling any doubts and misunderstandings," Lily remarked seriously but full of warmth.

"If you remember these things it will go a long way to keeping you both happy and in love," she finished, her eyes communicating just how much she loved him.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry replied emotionally.

"You're welcome, Son," she replied lovingly.

"Now finish getting dressed, there's one more thing I want to do," she said with a smile.

Harry looked at her questioningly but rose and finished getting dressed.

Lily had just smirked but wouldn't say what she wanted to do.

Finally Harry was finished, dressed in a stunning set of dress robes.

Lilly smiled as she looked him over and brushed some imaginary lint from his shoulder. "You look so handsome," she whispered emotionally.

Harry just nodded, his throat to tight to speak.

Lily went to the dresser and picked up his corsage, a beautiful Fire Rose that matched Ginny's hair. She came over and using magic, fastened it to his lapel.

"I wish you and Ginny all the happiness in the world," she whispered huskily, a couple of tears leaking out and trickling down her cheeks.

Harry hugged his mother hard, wishing he would never have to let her go but knowing she wouldn't be there much longer.

"I love you Mum," he whispered emotionally.

"I love you too, Son," she replied, hugging him just as hard.

Then she slowly broke the embrace, staring him in the eyes, drinking in the sight of him.

"I've got to go," she whispered reluctantly.

Harry sniffled, fighting the tears in his eyes and gave her a nod.

"Close your eyes," she whispered softly, her voice like a soft caress.

Harry took one last look at her and slowly closed his eyes, burning the image of his mother's face into his memory.

He felt her lips brush his cheek and then suddenly she was gone. Before he could open his eyes, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you about ready?" he heard Ron's voice call out.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling both elated and sad at the same time.

"Yeah, I ready," he finally called out.

Ron came in and jerked to a stop, his eyes widening in surprise. "How did you get the boutonnière on?" he asked, giving Harry a frown.

Harry just gave him a small smile, knowing there was no way that he'd believe what really had taken place.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly Weasley slipped into her daughter's old bedroom and stood still for a moment. She felt her eyes beginning to water so she took a deep calming breath and dabbed at the corners with her handkerchief.

Hermione Granger was sitting on the edge of Ginny's old bed, fussing with Ginny's bouquet.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny's Maid of Honour, was finishing putting the touches on her daughter's hair. It hung down her back in cascading waves, with a couple of long curls framing her face.

She smiled because she knew Harry loved it when she wore her hair down, she couldn't count the number of times she'd seen him running his fingers through it.

"Could I have a moment with my daughter?" she asked softly.

Hermione looked up startled and blushed as she hurried from the room.

Luna added one last bobby pin before she smiled at Ginny. "You're done and I'll see you in a few minutes," she chirped, giving her friend a quick kiss on her cheek before she left, giving Molly a smile as she left, closing the door behind her.

Ginny glanced at her mother in the mirror before taking one last look at herself before she spun around in her chair.

"You look so beautiful," Molly breathed huskily, her eyes shining brightly.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replied softly.

Molly made her way over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her.

Ginny smiled, remembering similar times when she was a child and she and her mum had talks about all manner of things. From dealing with her brothers, to what she could expect as she entered puberty and discussions about boys and what that could lead to.

Ginny chuckled, memories of all the times she had blushed but been secretly pleased as she learned something that was really important, even if it had embarrassed her as she talked to her mother.

Ginny sat down next to the woman she looked up to for most of her life. Probably only holding Minerva McGonagall in greater esteem and that usually depended on what she was thinking about.

"How are you feeling?" Molly asked with a slightly amused smile.

Ginny giggled softly. "Pretty good. I'll admit I'm a little nervous but I've been looking forward to this day for so long, I can't believe it's really here," she replied with a soft, warm smile.

Molly gave her daughter a nostalgic look, smiling mischievously. "I remember the first time you told me you were going to marry Harry Potter," she teased good naturedly.

Ginny blushed lightly but smiled widely. "You would bring that up now," she laughed.

"You were almost five and I had just read you your favourite bed time story," Molly reminisced. "You gave me such a determined look, telling me that you were going to marry him so that he could know what it was like to be loved after losing his parents and he wouldn't ever have to be lonely ever again."

Molly's look turned melancholy. "I remember telling you that surely he was loved and being raised by people who cared for him. I still can't believe how wrong I was," she whispered emotionally.

Ginny reached over and gave her mum's hand a gentle squeeze. "There was no way you could've know what he was going through," she reassured her mother.

"I know, but still. I'm a mum and we think about things like that," she sighed in reply.

She took a deep breath and huffed it out, smiling once again. "Enough of those kind of thoughts, today is a happy day," she exclaimed, giving her daughter a loving look.

"I am happy," Ginny giggled. "I just wish the ceremony was over so Harry and I can begin the rest of our lives together."

Molly gave Ginny a knowing, highly amused look. "From that, I gather that you haven't . . ." she said, wagging her eyebrows at her daughter.

Ginny blushed deeply. "No we haven't, though that's not to say we've been angels and haven't been sorely tempted," she replied, not believing she was having this discussion on this day of all days.

"Well, as your mother I'm glad that you restrained yourselves and you were able to keep Harry in check," Molly smirked.

"I hate to tell you Mum, but it was Harry who managed to keep me in check," Ginny laughed, blushing once again.

Molly gave her a surprised look for a moment but then smiled softly. "Yes, well, we Prewett women have always been a fairly randy lot," she giggled.

Ginny's blush deepened, once again not believing the conversation she was having with her mother.

Molly sighed with a smirk. "Well enough of that. I better get on with the real reason I came in her for," she chuckled.

Ginny looked at her mother expectantly, wondering what she meant.

"As you mother, I want to give you some words of advice as you start your married life with Harry," she explained softly.

"First and foremost, the most important thing to remember is never go to bed angry, if you can at all help it. While the old saying "Things will look better in the morning" can be true, it's often because you push things down. That often leads to things festering under the surface, making them much worse when they finally come to light once again," Molly said seriously.

Ginny looked at her mother in surprise, never expecting to have such a serious conversation right before she was going to get married.

"Along with that is that communication is so very important in any healthy relationship. Men aren't mind readers, just like women. Openly speaking your mind without sugar coating it or making vague hints is the only way to let one another know what you are truly feeling and thinking," Molly continued, meeting Ginny's eyes so she could see her reaction.

Seeing the look of understanding in her daughter's eyes, she smiled. "Never be afraid to let Harry know how much you love him, especially if he does something wrong or upsets you. Trust me, you'll end up making just as many mistakes, nobody's perfect," she cautioned.

"Try to do little things to let him know you care. I know it may seem that major celebrations are enough, but trust me, doing something little that shows you truly care and love him will go much further than a grand gesture on your anniversary or other important day. It's the everyday little things that truly lets your spouse know just how much they mean to you," Molly remarked sagely.

Ginny nodded lightly, her thoughts on exactly those things. How Harry loved to leave her little notes, offering encouragement when she needed it, like when she had gone to the try-out with the Harpies or how he'd leave them when he had to be up and out before she did.

Molly smiled when she saw the look on her daughter's face, knowing that Ginny already knew just how special and important that little piece of advise was.

Molly hugged Ginny hard. "Let's go and get you married," she whispered happily.

Ginny smiled as she hugged her mother. Though things hadn't always gone smoothly, that was to be expected with two such strong willed women living under the same roof.

"Thanks Mum, for everything," Ginny whispered emotionally, her eyes shining with her love.

As if by magic, Luna reappeared and fitted Ginny's veil, the last thing needed to be done.

Ginny watched as her mother slipped out of the room, smiling as she thought about how much she loved her.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly sat, smiling through her tears as she watched her husband place Ginny's hand in Harry's. They made such a wonderful couple and you could see how much they loved one another.

Just as Arthur was answering the traditional question about who gave the bride, she noticed a small glimmer over in the empty row of seats on the Groom's side.

She had thought that is was a little unusual and odd that Luna insisted there be a row of seats there. One each for the important people who were missing from Harry's life. Along with an empty owl's perch.

Molly hadn't minded too much, indulging Ginny's odd but loveable Maid of Honour.

She blinked her eyes, and stared in wonder as she could make out the shimmering hint of people sitting there and she gasped when the person sitting where the Mother of the Groom would sit, turned her head and winked at her and gave a little nod of her head, smiling as she turned her attention back to the ceremony that was beginning to take place.

Molly also turned her attention back to the ceremony and the couple standing there, looking at each other with such love and happiness in their eyes.

She smiled as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes again, knowing that somehow both mothers were there to bless their children's wedding.

She silently hoped that somehow Harry had been able to learn the things she had told her daughter and somehow she thought that somehow Lily had.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just something that came to me tonight and demanded to be written.**

 **I hope you like it. If you do, please leave a review.**


	206. Interesting Dev: Continued Developments

6

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **An Interesting Development: Continued Developments**

Though it was difficult, Harry and Ginny managed to slip away after lunch. Ron and Hermione got into a quiet but heated 'discussion' giving the other pair an opportunity that they took immediate advantage of.

While they hadn't started off with any particular destination in mind, they ended up wandering up to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Each had been glancing at the other, blushing lightly as they each thought about what had almost happened while in the presence of Ginny's parents.

With a nervousness felt by both but with eager anticipation, they resumed what Ginny's father had disrupted. Slowly, hesitantly, they leaned in toward one another until their lips met.

Both moaned out as new sensations rocketed through their bodies. A warmth, and thrill beyond measure filled them.

Then they slowly parted, staring into one another's eyes.

"Wow!" they both whispered simultaneously.

As Ginny giggled, Harry chuckled.

"I could get used to that," Ginny said demurely, her eyes sparkling.

"Me too," Harry replied, his eyes glowing with the love he felt for Ginny.

Ginny sighed contentedly, leaning in and snuggling her head into Harry's chest.

Neither felt compelled to speak, each just enjoying holding and being close to the other.

A short time later Ginny giggled softly, a warm smile on her face.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave him a slightly frustrated look and sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be sitting with you in the common room in the evenings and not do what we just did?" she asked, her eyes dancing merrily.

Harry groaned softly. "Yeah, now that you mention it," he replied, eyeing her hungrily.

"Well, there's only one thing I can think of to do to fix that," Ginny said, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"What's that?" Harry asked innocently.

"This," Ginny replied huskily as she reached out, grabbed Harry's head and drew his lips to hers.

Harry found no reason to complain, in fact he could hardly think at all.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny's luck held for the rest of the afternoon as they didn't see neither Ron nor Hermione once.

What they did do was end up wandering around the castle discovering and trying out a multitude of hidden passages, little nooks and crannies and the odd broom closet.

Needless to say, it was a thoroughly snogged couple that made their way down to dinner that evening.

No sooner had they sat down when two people jumped into the seats across from them, both scowling heavily.

Harry frowned and gave them a disappointed look. "Hey you two, fancy meeting you here," he snapped sarcastically.

"Where have you two been?" Harry and Ginny heard in stereo.

Ginny actually giggled lightly as Harry sighed, watching Ron and Hermione glance at one another rather comically.

They both looked at Ginny, glaring at her but it was Hermione who spoke first. "Do you think this is funny?" she snapped. "Because I don't."

Harry and Ginny noticed Ron nodding his head in agreement, still glaring at his sister with a look that could curdle milk.

Ginny just stared at Hermione stoically, drumming the fingers of her one hand on the table top.

"Actually, no I don't," Ginny replied, her fingers stilling. "What I think it is, is pathetic," she added tersely, giving her brother and Hermione a frown.

When the pair gave her shocked looks, she shook her head, her look hardening.

"What Harry and I do is none of your damn business," she growled angrily. "Neither of you are my mother," she said, staring at Hermione. "Nor my father," she added, turning her unforgiving gaze to her brother.

Hermione stared at her in shock, while Ron continued to scowl, his face, neck and ears turning a dark shade of red as his anger grew.

"So my suggestion is for you to just butt out," Ginny snarled, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and grabbed Harry's hand. "So if you'll excuse us, Harry and I are going to go sit somewhere much more pleasant." she said, rising and pulling Harry to his feet.

She led him down to the end of the table and sat down, glancing at Harry who she found staring at her.

"What?" she snapped, fighting her irritation.

Harry broke out in a huge smile. "You were bloody brilliant," he whispered in awe.

Ginny's anger immediately evaporated and she smiled back at him. "You think so?" she asked unsurely.

"Damn straight," he replied with a grin.

Ginny blushed and smiled, please by his compliment. "Do you think it will do any good?" she sighed.

Harry gave her a shrug. "I don't know but I sure hope so," he replied with a sigh of his own. He then glanced down the table to where Ron and Hermione were still sitting.

Ron was staring back in his direction but it seemed his attention was more focused on Ginny. Hermione on the other hand was arguing with Ron and not paying Harry nor Ginny any mind.

"Though it looks like probably not," he huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah well, I swear my brother is going to be seeing the end of my wand if he bothers us again," Ginny growled softly, her eyes thin hard lines as she stared back in her brother's direction.

Harry chuckled when he saw Ron's eyes widen slightly and he suddenly turned his head away, trying to pretend he hadn't been glaring at his sister.

He tried but failed to find any concern for his former best mate, though he did wonder why Hermione had seemingly gone back to her former ways after telling him that she'd wait until he was ready to talk to her.

Fortunately the rest of dinner passed pleasantly and by the end they had put Ron and Hermione from their minds. Spending time chatting happily and sharing shy glances and smiles.

After dinner they headed back to the common room and Harry and Ginny decided to finish their homework so that they could have Sunday free to spend more time together without having to worry about school work.

Separating, they each headed up to their dorms, collected their things to work on and met back down in the common room. Seeing that Hermione and Ron had taken seats at one of the work tables, they decided to head to the Library.

They claimed a free table further back in the stacks and settled down to get their work done.

Harry found himself enjoying working with Ginny as it was much more pleasant than when he studied with Hermione and Ron. Even though they were working on different subjects, they chatted softly every now and then, sometimes on what they were working on and others just sharing something else.

They were so engrossed in their work that neither took notice of the passage of time and it wasn't until Madam Pince came through and said "It's almost curfew and the Library will be closing in a couple of minutes," that they realized how late it was.

They hurriedly packed up their things and rushed from the Library.

Harry groaned as they entered the hallway. "I hope we can get back to the common room without being discovered," he whispered as if he didn't want to be over heard.

Ginny gave him a worried look, knowing who he was concerned about.

They had just about reached the seventh floor landing when they heard someone behind them.

"Well, well, out after curfew," a sickly sweet voice called out.

Ginny cringed while Harry's face fell and they slowly turned to see Umbridge climbing the stairs up to them.

"Detention, Mr Potter," she smirked with a malicious grin. "Three days I think, starting Monday evening after dinner."

Ginny started to open her mouth to retort angrily but Harry placed a hand on her arm and gave her a pleading look.

She remained quiet but let Harry know by her look that they'd be having a little talk later.

Harry nodded resignedly and gave her a small sad smile before her turned his attention back to the woman who was making his life a living hell.

"Yes, Professor," he replied softly.

Umbridge smiled gleefully and motioned them on their way.

Harry and Ginny turned and continued their journey back to the portrait hole, feeling Umbridge's eyes on them until they cleared the stairs.

They remained silent until they entered the Gryffindor common room, where Ginny turned to Harry. "Why, Harry? Just why?" she asked, both angry and hurt.

"Ginny, please understand. She was ignoring you and has it in for me. I didn't want you to have to suffer needlessly," he implored softly, his eyes so sad it about broke Ginny's heart.

Ginny huffed in annoyance as she felt her anger bleed away. She knew he was right but that didn't make her feel any better. Taking him by the arm she led him over to one of the couches in front of the fire.

Once seated, Ginny took a good look at Harry who was staring morosely into the fire. As much as she wanted to rail at him, she knew that wouldn't accomplish anything.

With a deep sigh, she looked thoughtful for a few moments before she turned to Harry. Gently taking a hold of his hand, drawing his attention, she firmly stated, "Tomorrow we need to write to my Dad and tell him what happened."

Harry looked like he was going to protest but she cut him off with a stern look.

Harry gave her a thin smile and nodded, knowing that there wasn't any way he was going to talk her out of it.

"I'm glad we got that straight," she smirked, earning her a slightly bigger, warmer smile from Harry.

Ginny cuddled into his side, "Oh Harry," she sighed sadly, worrying about his having detention with that odious woman again.

Harry just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little tighter into his side, hoping that things would work themselves out and that Ginny wouldn't do anything to get herself into real trouble over the situation.

Sunday morning before breakfast Harry and Ginny visited the Owlery to send off Ginny's message to her father with Hedwig.

After that they spent most of the day down by the Black Lake, even having a picnic lunch there so that they could be alone.

Though an air of melancholy pervaded the atmosphere they did spend most of the time snuggled together, talking, sharing confidences and soft small kisses.

The pair did head in for dinner in the Great Hall but once again chose to sit away from Ron and Hermione, earning them more glares, not that they let it bother them.

Monday, at breakfast, Hedwig flew down and landed in front of Ginny. As she retrieved the letter Harry's owl was carrying, Harry fed his beloved familiar a couple of pieces of his bacon. He hadn't been eating them anyway, his stomach tied in knots from his impending detention that night.

Ginny immediately recognized her father's writing and hesitantly opened it after she had offered it to Harry who just shook his head and indicated for her to read it. After all, she had been the one to write to her parents and though he knew it probably had to do with him, he just didn't feel comfortable reading her mail.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and quickly opened the envelope.

" _Dear Sweat-Pea,_

 _(I hope I didn't embarrass you too much, Ginny)_

Ginny groaned softly, taking a quick glance at Harry and though he had a small smile on his lips, she could see he was still very worried.

 _Thank you for writing and informing us about what happened Saturday night. I guess the thing your mother and I find most curious is that you wrote that you and Harry had been stopped right after curfew but you only mentioned Harry receiving detention. Is this true or an oversight because of the problem he's been having with that particular Professor?_

 _Not that it really matters in the greater scheme of things but we did wonder. Anyway back to the matter at hand. First and foremost, I want to once more caution you to take no action on your own. (Harry, if you're reading this too, and I hope you are, you have her mother's and my permission to Petrify her and take her wand if she even hints at taking unilateral action. I promise Molly and I will make sure she doesn't retaliate.)_

Ginny eyed Harry who just gave her a reassuring smile. He was fervently praying it wouldn't come to that as he wasn't sure just how much the Weasley parents could really protect him, not that he thought Ginny would really hurt him too badly or at least he hoped so.

 _While I can't guarantee that I can organize something by tonight, I promise to do my damn best. (Yes, I know, your mild-mannered father used a curse word. That should show you how serious I am.)_

 _Please rest assured that I am doing everything in my power to handle this as soon a physically possible though I do have to be discreet with the present atmosphere here at the Ministry._

 _Harry, you're family now and we Weasleys always take care of family._

 _Take care, your mother and I love both of you very much and we'll see you as soon as we can,_

 _Dad._

Ginny glanced at Harry once more after finishing reading the letter and she saw his eyes glistening though he was able to control his emotions enough so that the tears didn't fall.

Harry noticed Ginny's glance and motioned with his head toward the doors, too choked up to speak.

Ginny nodded and followed Harry as he rose and hurried as much as he could and still not draw unwanted notice.

As soon as Harry exited the Great Hall, he immediately turned and went through the Great Doors that led to the grounds.

Ginny was right on his heels and she found him off to the one side, struggling to control his emotions.

She hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong, Love?" she asked with great concern.

Harry just clung to her for several long moments as he struggle to rein in his emotions. Finally he was able to get himself under enough control to choke out, "Your parents really care about me."

"Of course they do," Ginny replied warmly.

"It's just that . . . I . . ." Harry stammered.

"You don't need to explain. I understand," she whispered, hugging him close.

Harry nodded and leaned into Ginny's warm embrace, letting the love she felt for him calm him. It felt so good but foreign to him, adding to what he was feeling.

Ginny held on to him for several more minutes before she sighed. "As much as I hate to say this but we really need to be heading to class," she said sadly.

Harry nodded and reluctantly let go. He immediately felt the loss of Ginny's warmth and he sighed sadly. "I know you're right," he whinged.

Ginny gave a small giggle as she took his hand and they went back inside to get their things before heading to class.

The morning seemed to rush by for Harry and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He had been fairly successful during his morning classes to ignore his pending detention but now that it was lunch time, it hit him like a well hit Bludger.

Ginny sighed when she saw him just picking at his plate, not really eating much of anything. As worried as she was, she decided not to bring up the topic of his detention, instead she tried to distract him and get him to actually eat something.

It took a little teasing and a look that Harry thought looked way too much like her mother, something he wisely didn't mention, before he gave in and managed to eat enough to satisfy his wife.

Just thinking about that made him feel a lot better, though it did garner a piercing look from Hermione. He prayed to every divinity that he could think of that she'd keep her thoughts to herself and not say anything to Ron who was still glaring at him and Ginny whenever he glanced their way.

All too soon for his liking, lunch was over and it was time to head for his afternoon classes. The only thing that he could think of as a positive was that he didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts so he wouldn't have to see Umbridge until he had to go to his detention.

He stalled as long as he could and was rewarded when Hermione and Ron rose and headed out, though she did glare at him as they passed.

He ignored her and smiled softly when he felt Ginny take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled at her, whispering, "Thank you, Love."

"Any time," she replied softly with a smile of her own, happy she could offer him some semblance of comfort.

With a sigh, he rose and helped Ginny up. They paused right outside the doors to the Great Hall and after a quick glance around, shared a quick kiss.

Ginny watched Harry begin to head off toward the Transfiguration Classroom worriedly and waited till he was out of sight before she turned and headed to the greenhouses for her Herbology class.

If Harry thought that the morning had gone by fast, it was nothing compared to how he perceived how fast his afternoon classes went.

He couldn't shake the thought that McGonagall had been watching him all during class, giving him unreadable looks. It did nothing to help the growing knot in his stomach.

Before he knew it classes were over and he met Ginny in the common room before heading down to dinner.

He felt rather reluctant to go to dinner as he was certain that he wouldn't be able to eat anything without the danger of it coming back up but when Ginny gave him a look that said he was going to dinner or else, he smiled at her, knowing he couldn't deny anything she asked of him.

Hand in hand they made their way down to the Great Hall and though he took great comfort from Ginny's presence, he couldn't fight his growing anxiety.

As much as Ginny was trying to calm and comfort Harry, she found it hard to fight her own growing anxiety. The thought of Harry having to go to that odious woman and be subject to what was in reality, torture, just infuriated her.

The thing was, she knew she had promised her father that she would wait for him to act and as much as she really didn't want to, she would keep her promise even if it was tearing her up inside.

Ginny was smugly pleased when she got Harry to eat something. It wasn't anywhere near what he normally ate but it was at least something.

When it was apparent that Harry had eaten all he was going to, Ginny abandoned her dinner and accompanied Harry back to the common room so that they could spend some time alone together before Harry had to leave for his detention.

They sat cuddled up on the couch, neither speaking as Harry took what comfort he could from being so close to Ginny.

Just before it was time for him to leave, Harry excused himself and headed up to his dorm. He returned a few moments later and handed Ginny his Invisibility Cloak.

"Since she'll probably keep me past curfew, I'd like you to use this to meet me outside the DADA classroom," he pleaded softly.

He knew he sounded needy and he hoped that Ginny didn't think poorly of him for being so weak.

Ginny smiled reassuringly as she took the cloak, understanding what Harry was feeling and she rolled her eyes at his doubt in himself.

"I'll be there," she reassured him before giving him a soft kiss.

Harry smiled at her, though it was a bit wan. With a sigh he gave Ginny a quick hug and turned toward the portrait hole.

Ginny watched as Harry's shoulders slumped and she felt her anger rising. It was so unfair for him to have to suffer at all because some hag from the Ministry had it out for him.

Coming to a quick decision, she threw the Invisibility Cloak over herself and followed Harry at a discrete distance. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she wasn't going to let Harry out of her sight.

Harry made his way quickly to the DADA classroom. Though he was loathed to be going there and really wanted to drag out getting there, he didn't want to be late and give Umbridge a reason to add to his detention.

He found the door to the room open when he arrived and paused after he entered. His eyes darted to the desk and the Black Quill set up for him.

"Right on time I see," Umbridge grumbled with a frown, obviously disappointed at not being able to add another day to his detention.

She glared at him. "You know what to do, Mr Potter" she barked.

When Harry took a step toward the desk, she frowned. "Close the door," she ordered, clearly unhappy that he hadn't done so immediately.

Harry turned to close the door and as he did so he could have sworn he felt something brush past him. His eyes darted around but he didn't see anything, so with a mental shrug, he closed the door and went to the desk.

He picked up the Quill and pulled the piece of parchment into position and immediately began writing, knowing that any hesitation would only make Umbridge happy.

 _ **I must not tell lies – I must not tell lies**_ he wrote and immediately the back of his hand began to bleed.

Though it stung painfully, Harry didn't make a sound as he continued to write, stoically bearing the pain, unwilling to give the odious woman any satisfaction.

 _ **I must not tell lies – I must not tell lies.**_

Harry cocked his head, swearing he heard a soft whimper. Glancing at Umbridge, he saw she was busy grading papers.

She paused and looked at him. "Did you say something?" she asked with a frown.

"No Professor," Harry replied before looking down and began writing again.

Ginny was standing right near Harry and she felt her eyes tearing up and let out a small whimper as she saw him writing in his own blood. She could tell how much it hurt by the way his muscles tensed but she was proud of him for how strong he was for not making a sound.

She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from making any more sounds as she saw that both Harry and Umbridge had heard her.

Harry had just resumed writing when the door crashed open and a bunch of people swarmed into the room.

Umbridge stood up in a panic, fumbling for her wand but before she could do anything someone called out " _Accio Quill."_

The Black Quill was torn from Harry's had, flying across the room to Madam Bones, the head of the MLE.

Ginny stared wide-eyed at the people standing inside the door. Besides Madam Bones there were two Aurors, Professor McGonagall and her father.

"Shacklebolt, Dawlish, place Madam Umbridge under arrest," Madam Bones commanded coldly, her eyes flashing angrily.

As the two Aurors moved to take Umbridge into custody, Arthur made his way to Harry's side. He gave him a sad apologetic look. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner," he murmured softly as he squeezed Harry's shoulder tenderly, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Harry smiled at him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm just glad you got here at all," he choked out, over come by his emotions.

Madam Bones came over where Harry was still sitting, talking to Mr Weasley.

"Mr Potter, I need to take a statement from you but perhaps it would be best if we did it while Madam Pomfrey was attending to you," the gruff looking woman said formally.

Harry gave her a thin smile and nodded. Since Mr Weasley was standing next to him, he got up on the other side and as he took a step he felt himself bump into something, or should we say, someone.

Harry paused for a moment before a small smile crept onto his face and he shook his head minutely.

The Weasley patriarch noticed Harry's strange behaviour. "Everything all right there, Harry?" he asked with a worried look.

"Everything's just fine," Harry replied, noticing the wonderful fragrance that he knew to be Ginny's.

He walked to the door slowly, quite sure that Ginny was following close behind him.

He paused a couple of steps inside the doorway where Professor McGonagall was standing. She was looking at him intensely and Harry could see the conflicting emotions that her face held.

As he gazed up into her eyes, he felt Ginny slip past him and out the door.

"I must say, Mr Potter, I find myself disappointed in you," she sighed, looking quite troubled.

"Why's that, Professor?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Why didn't you come to me and tell me what that horrid woman was doing to you?" she asked reproachfully.

Harry stared at her in confusion. "Because when I first came to you about my detention you told me there was nothing you could do as every Professor is in control of the detentions they hand out," he explained with a frown.

The Professor stared at him in shock. "But surely you must have realized that only pertained to what is considered normal that takes place during detentions," she stated in frustration.

Harry just shrugged and glanced around at the other adults standing nearby, all who were watching him. "While I have had a number of detentions with Sna – Professor Snape, I have not attended detention with any other Professor and besides, what she was doing isn't that much more than I suffer at my relatives when they punish me," he said defiantly, his eyes blazing.

He saw Professor McGonagall look at him in horror and he heard the others gasp. He stared at McGonagall for a moment before he turned and marched out the door.

Behind him he heard the Professor and Madam Bones having a hushed exchange of words and from the sound of it the head of the MLE wasn't happy.

He felt Ginny come up close next to him. "Oh Harry," she cried softly.

Harry took a quick glance back to see how close the others were. Seeing they were trailing a little behind and still conversing lowly, he muttered, "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay, Harry," she replied quietly. "But don't think you're going to get out of it," she said with conviction.

"I know," Harry replied with a wan smile.

They reached the main staircase and began to descend to the first floor where the Hospital Wing was located.

Ginny stayed close, wishing she could take his hand to comfort him but didn't want to expose herself and end up in trouble.

By the time they reached the entrance to the Hospital Wing, the others had caught up and followed him inside.

Madam Pomfrey immediately came charging over, a frown upon her face. "Well, what have you done to yourself this time, Mr Potter," she scowled.

Harry winced and held out his hand.

The Matron quickly grabbed him by the wrist and and began to cluck in disapproval, eyeing him darkly.

"How bad is it, Poppy?" Minerva asked in concern.

"I've seen worse," the Matron snapped. "Though with the extent of the damage, I fear he may always have a scar."

"Just how extensive is the damage?" Madam Bones asked sternly.

Madam Pomfrey looked up in surprise, not having noticed Madam Bones up till that point.

"Oh, Hello Amelia, I didn't know you were involved," Poppy remarked, appearing slightly flustered.

She gave a huff and waved her wand over Harry's hand, frowning when she saw the results.

"While the wound is rather deep, fortunately none of the tendons have been cut through, though several have sustained some injury. The hand has been cut repeatedly hundreds of times, probably well over a thousand," Poppy replied clinically.

Harry watched the three adults as they reacted. Madam Bones was frowning angrily, while Professor McGonagall looked horrified and Mr Weasley appeared heart-broken.

Beside him, he heard Ginny's soft whimper.

Other than Ginny's whimper, Mr Weasley's look hurt the most and he felt that he had somehow let the man down.

Keeping a hold of his wrist, Madam Pomfrey dragged Harry over to the potions cabinet. She waved her wand, unlocking the cabinet and withdrew a small bottle filled with a brownish liquid.

She pulled the cork with her teeth, almost as if she was afraid to let go of him. She carefully poured out three drops and a small cloud of greenish smoke billowed up off the back of his hand.

Harry winced but remained silent. When the smoke cleared away the cuts were covered by new skin, looking like they had healed for several days.

He glanced at the label and confirmed what he had suspected it was; Essence of Dittany.

Madam Pomfrey inspected the wound closely with a scowl. "Well, that's the best I can do for now," she grumbled.

Still keeping a hold on his wrist, she took a tub of salve from the cabinet and smeared a huge dollop of the odorous substance on the wound. "Hopefully that will cut down on the scaring but it may not disappear completely," she said unhappily.

"Make sure you apply it three times a day, understand?" she growled, obviously convinced that he wouldn't follow her directions.

"I promise to apply it faithfully," Harry replied with a contrite look, glancing at where he knew Ginny was standing. He was sure that she'd see to it that he did.

The Matron eyed him critically for a moment before she gave him a curt nod. "See that you do," she snapped as she began to bandage his hand.

Once she was finished bandaging him up, she released his hand. "Well, I've done all I can for you," she announced.

She shook her head. "I'd tell you no Quidditch for a week but I doubt you'd listen to me," she grumbled.

Harry gave her an innocent look but she didn't buy it and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you have questions to answer, so off with you," she directed him, glancing at Madam Bones and the others.

As she began to turn away, Harry reached out and grasped her arm. When she looked at him in surprise, he gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," he said softly.

The Matron gave him a startled look. "You're quite welcome," she replied slowly, not having expected his thanks. She gave herself a shake, turned and went back into her office.

Harry turned and looked at the three adults who were talking among themselves. He gave a small grin when he heard Ginny whisper, "That was really nice Harry."

Harry was about to say something to her when Professor McGonagall turned her attention to him.

"Perhaps it would be best if we went to my office," she directed seriously.

"Stay close," Harry whispered out the side of his mouth.

"Don't worry, I will," Ginny whispered back.

Unseen by Harry or Ginny, Mr Weasley gave a small knowing smile, though he didn't say anything to the others.

As they all trooped to the Professor's office, Harry was trying to figure out how to make sure that Ginny could enter undetected.

To his surprise and delight, Mr Weasley presented the opportunity that they needed. As they got to McGonagall's office and she had just opened the door, he cleared his throat, saying, "Minerva, might I have a quick word with you about . . ." as he glanced at Harry.

The Professor paused for a moment and then ushered Harry through the door.

Harry wasted no time entering her office, with Ginny close on his heels. He heard Mr Weasley mutter something softly, to faint for him to hear what the man said.

Since he was the first person into the room, he took the seat furthest from the door and fortunately there was plenty of room for Ginny to stand next to him on the outside.

"That was lucky," Ginny whispered once she was in place and before the others joined them. Harry silently agreed.

He smiled when he felt her place her hand gently on his shoulder, glad for her comforting presence.

The three adults quickly joined him with Mr Weasley taking the seat closest to him.

Harry was surprised when McGonagall motioned for Madam Bones to take her seat behind the desk and then she took the remaining seat next to Mr Weasley.

Harry watched as Madam Bones withdrew a roll of parchment and what looked like a Quick Quotes Quill from her robes and he frowned when he spied the Quill.

He jumped a little when he heard the formidable woman chuckle softly and he stared up into her eyes.

"Rest assured, Mr Potter that my Quill will record what you say verbatim unlike what you have experienced with a certain member of the press in the past," Madam Bones informed him with a small smile.

"That's comforting to know," Harry replied, giving her a smile in return.

"Yes, quite," the formidable witch replied succinctly with a small smile.

"Now, If you could tell us in your own words exactly what took place when you had your detentions with Madam Umbridge," she said rather formally.

Harry sighed and paused a moment to put his thoughts in order. He then gave a short, concise rendition of all of his detentions with Umbridge up to and including the one that evening.

As he was talking he felt Ginny give his shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze and he took great comfort from the tender gesture.

Once he was done speaking, he looked at the three adults. Strangely, it was McGonagall's reaction that surprised him the most. She had a devastated look on her face.

Madam Bones appeared outraged and while there was a sense of melancholy to Mr Weasley, he appeared more angry than anything else.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," Madam Bones stated tersely. "Your statement will suffice and because you are a minor your testimony will not be required at Madam Umbridge's trial."

Harry sighed in relief. As much as he'd like to see justice served, he never wanted to see the odious woman ever again.

Arthur cleared his throat nervously, drawing everyone's attention.

"Would it be possible for me to see Harry back to his common room?" he asked Minerva.

The usually stoic Professor gave him a warm smile. "I think that I can allow that," she replied.

"Thank you," he replied sincerely as he rose, motioning for Harry to do so too.

Harry was surprised when his father-in-law paused after he opened the door, letting Harry proceed him into the corridor, with Ginny right behind.

They walked in silence until they arrived at the main staircase, where Arthur drew to a halt, smiling mischievously.

"Ginny, why don't you show yourself," he said humorously.

Harry gasped as Ginny slowly removed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, giving her father a worried look.

Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble," he whispered reassuringly.

"I'm not?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No you're not," Arthur replied with a chuckle. "In fact I should have known you'd find a way to stay with Harry," he added with pride.

He glanced at the cloak Ginny was holding. "I am a little surprised in how you managed to do it. Wherever did you get that marvellous cloak?" he asked with a smile.

"It's Harry's" Ginny replied hesitantly.

"It was my . . ." Harry began to explain.

Arthur cut him off. "I really don't need to know, in fact I'm going to do my best to forget all about it," he chuckled, his eyes dancing.

Harry and Ginny looked at him in shock but then shared small grins.

After Arthur released Ginny, he hugged Harry just as hard as he had his daughter. "I'm so glad we were able to stop that horrible woman from hurting you any more," he whispered emotionally.

Harry felt his throat tighten and his eyes mist. He'd never had anyone care about him before, at least as far as he could remember.

As Arthur released Harry, he looked into his eyes and smiled when he saw the emotions he was displaying.

"All right you two, I promised Minerva I'd see you to your common room, so lets get moving," he said jovially.

Ginny folded up the Invisibility Cloak and Arthur was surprised at how small it became, small enough for Ginny to tuck it into per pocket without any difficulty at all.

It made him rather curious about Harry's cloak but as he'd said he didn't want to know, he refrained from asking any questions.

Once she had pocketed the cloak, Ginny took Harry's hand and they all began the long climb up to Gryffindor Tower.

"So how are you two doing?" Arthur asked with a smile.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and blushed as they thought about the kisses they had shared.

"Never mind, maybe it's better if I don't know," the Weasley patriarch laughed.

"Daddy!" Ginny squealed, though she couldn't hide the huge grin on her face.

"We're taking things slowly," Harry reassured his father-in-law.

"I'm glad to hear that," Arthur replied sincerely, though like Ginny he had a grin on his face.

The rest of the time they spent climbing all the stairs up to the seventh floor was spent chatting about more mundane things, mainly centred on how they were doing in their classes.

It was mainly Ginny who chatted with her father as Harry listened enthralled by the interaction between Ginny and her father. He could see and feel the warm, loving connection they shared and he realized he was now included in that.

Maybe not quite as intensely, but the connection had just been established and Harry could tell it would in all probability continue to grow.

Ginny glanced at him, sensing a change in his demeanour. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and smiled reassuringly.

Ginny returned both the smile and hand squeeze, pleased with the look of happiness on her husband's face.

She giggled as she thought about that fact, thrilled that they were actually married and though they weren't ready for all that entailed, she couldn't help but dream about the future.

Like all things, their journey to the Gryffindor common room came to an end. Arthur hugged Ginny and then Harry in turn.

"All right you two, off to bed with you and no snogging in the common room," Arthur teased.

Harry and Ginny stared at him wide-eyed in shock and it wasn't until Arthur chuckled deeply that they realized he'd been taking the mickey out on them.

"Daddy, that wasn't very funny," Ginny growled lowly.

"Maybe not to you," Arthur replied, his eyes sparkling with merriment.

He then took pity on them and his smile softened. "Okay, all kissing aside, it's late and you need to head to bed," he said warmly.

He was rewarded with return smiles from Harry and Ginny and with one last round of hugs, he watched the young couple climb through the portrait hole.

He smiled when he saw Ginny accept Harry's help, knowing that she normally didn't allow such behaviour. To him it just proved how close they really were.

As the portrait hole swung shut and he turned to leave, Arthur realized that though one crisis had been handled, there were probably going to be many more.

With the resurgence of the war on the horizon and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning and his seeming obsession with Harry, how couldn't there be.

With a sigh he headed downstairs so he could go home. He took comfort in the fact that Harry and Ginny were becoming so close and the raven haired boy was starting to accept the love she and the rest of the family was showing him. He just hoped it would be enough to see them all through what was to come.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A continuation from chapter 174, An Interesting Development and chapter 175, An Interesting Development / The Talk.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **A reminder to "Guest" reviewers, I can't answer your questions as I can't reply to your reviews. If you want your questions answered you need to make an account.**


	207. Missing You

7

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Missing You**

Harry awoke in a panic.

"Ginny!" he cried as he bolted upright, reaching out with his hand, but all he found was the empty spot in the bed where she should have been.

With tears in his eyes and an aching heart, he fell back and into a fitful sleep, missing her more than he could say.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a little something that came to me, and I do mean little. After I got this far, it told me to leave it alone as it was powerful enough on its own.**


	208. Still

8

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Still**

Ron Weasley made sure that his wife was occupied with talking to their children and their spouses before he snuck away.

Hermione's Eightieth Birthday was in a few days and he wanted to finalize his plans for her surprise party with Harry and Ginny.

They had promised to take care of most of the details because they were sure that Ron would never have been able to keep things a secret.

Ron smiled as he threw the floo powder into the grate and when the flames flashed green, he stepping into the fireplace, calling out Potter Manor.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny sighed as she closed the door after hers and Harry's daughter, Lily, had just left.

"Godric, I didn't think she was ever going to leave," she added with a small chuckle.

When she saw Harry's look, she rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love her to death but I had plans for this evening and she mucked everything up by stopping in unannounced," she stated, giving Harry her special look.

Harry immediately sat up straighter, his eyes shining brightly. "Well, while she has disrupted things, it's still rather early," he whispered lowly, his voice laden with his desire for her.

"Why, Mr Potter, are you telling me that you want to have your way with little ol' me?" Ginny inquired coyly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Harry growled as he began to stalk across the parlour toward his wife. While her hair had added a little grey and her body wasn't what it had been when they got married, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Oh my, whatever shall I do," Ginny cried in faux terror. In fact, she was smiling as she 'tired to get away' by heading for the stairs, she was shedding her clothing, slowly removing one piece at a time and then she tossed it into Harry's face to slow him down.

Ginny was down to just her garter belt and stockings when Harry caught up to her, well before she could make it to the stairs.

He picked her up and tumbled onto the couch, taking her with him. She ended up underneath him, exactly where she wanted to be.

After a deep intense kiss, she tugged on his shirt, "You, my Dear, are over dressed," she whispered huskily.

She was actually quite impressed with how quickly he was able to divest himself of this clothing, he was seventy-nine after all.

Then, before she knew it, he was back on top of her, doing the things to her that she loved so much, even after all the years they had been together.

Things were getting really heated and both of them were moaning deeply with what they were experiencing, so much so that neither heard the floo flare.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ron was smiling smugly as he stepped out of the floo, chuffed with himself for pulling one over Hermione. In fact he was so involved in congratulating himself, he didn't notice anything was amiss as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the parlour.

He gave a puzzled look as his foot caught on something and when he glanced down, he was surprised to see some sort of article of clothing wrapped around his shoe.

He frowned, wondering what was going on as Ginny never liked it when the house was a mess, well at least the downstairs where anyone who was visiting could see.

He hopped on one foot as he untangled the offending piece of clothing from his other foot and his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed it was a bra. Having to hop quite a bit to free his foot, he ended up moving over till he could rest one hand on the back of the couch.

It was then that he noticed that there were a lot of other pieces of clothing laying around and as he gulped, he heard what he feared the most.

It was the sounds of two people making passionate love and with a grimace, he turned his head just enough to take a peek at the couch.

As he feared, there were Harry and Ginny intertwined and making love right in front of him.

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Still? Godric, you're almost eighty!" he cried. "I can't believe you two can't control yourselves."

He gave a shudder and quickly spun around and virtually threw himself into the floo.

Ginny paused for a moment, causing Harry to give her a questioning look.

"Did you hear something?" she asked, glancing around.

"Only you screaming my name," Harry smirked.

Ginny just smiled and pulled his mouth back down to hers, kissing him with all she had.


	209. Memories

9

 **Bit and Bobs**

 **Memories**

Harry stood nervously as he waited for things to get on. He smiled as he watch Fleur walk toward him down the aisle.

She winked at him as she reached the front and turned to take her place across from him.

She was followed by Hermione who gave him that knowing, I told you so look.

Finally Luna came down the aisle, though she looked slightly less dreamy than usual, she still had that "Luna" look about her.

She smiled, her eyes sparkling and Harry couldn't help but smile back. They had become rather close after Sirius' death and he considered her a sister, even more so than Hermione.

When she took her place, Harry felt his heart begin to race when the music changed and Arthur and Ginny appeared at the end of the aisle.

Because of the distance and the veil over her head, he couldn't see her eyes but he knew in his heart that they were locked on him, just as his were on her.

As she and her father began to slowly come down the aisle, images came unbidden into his head.

A small redheaded girl reminding her mother what platform they needed to find and how as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, that little girl ran as far as she could down the platform, laughing and crying at the same time.

A small smile graced his lips as the image of a young girl came charging into the kitchen, asking her mother it she'd seen her jumper. Then there was the one of an elbow ending up in a butter dish.

Tears came to his eyes as he remember how he had found her deep under the school in Slytherin's Chamber and how scared she had been when she had awoken.

Next came the memory of their eyes meeting as they shared a laugh over the way Percy was acting as he showed off his prefect's badge to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater as they prepared to board the Express for his third and her second year.

His smile morphed into one more wan as he pictured her in her dress robes for the Yule Ball and how he regretted not asking her to be his date.

Then his smile warmed as he recalled that next summer that they had all spent together at Grimmauld Place and how she had finally relaxed around him and spent a lot of time with him, Ron and Hermione.

He chuckled softly as he remembered them being chased out of the Library for the dastardly offence of having chocolate within its hallowed halls. The laughter and warmth they felt afterwards was one of his fondest memories.

His smile widened as he remembered stepping into the common room after his detention with Snape and them ending up in each other's arms, sharing their first kiss. Even now after all the intervening years, he still got goose flesh thinking about it.

Once more he smiled wanly as he recalled his idiotic action of breaking up with her after Dumbledore's death. Looking back on it, he knew it was without a doubt the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. He still marvelled at the way she had accepted it without succumbing to tears or anger.

He remembered staring at her dot on the Marauder's Map while off hunting down Tom's Horcruxes, feeling a connection to her even though they were so far apart.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he remembered seeing Bellatrix's killing curse miss her by less than an inch and he thanked God that she had survived as it would of killed him if she hadn't.

He was startled out of his ruminations by the silence that fell when the music stopped and when he looked, Ginny was standing right next to him, giving him that smile that melted his heart.

As Arthur folded her veil back, he caught her looking at him with so much love, he was sure his heart had skipped a beat or maybe a dozen.

He took her hand in his and as the officiant began the ceremony, he knew he'd be adding another memory to the ones he cherished the most, all having to do with the beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman beside him as they became man and wife.


	210. The Worst Day Ever

**Bits and Bobs**

 **The Worst Day Ever**

Harry paused outside the door to his and Ginny's bedroom to compose himself. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths to calm himself and get his emotions under control.

Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the tray he was carrying and he gently nudged the small crystal vase with the Firerose in it, moving it a fraction of an inch.

He had to blink his eyes to clear them and it took another minute to get his emotions back under control.

Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on his face, he opened the door and stepped through.

"Hello, Love. I've brought you your dinner," he stated cheerfully.

Ginny sighed as she smiled back at her husband, loving him all the more for his happy act. She knew he was torn up on the inside but she was glad that he was able to push it down as he tried to keep her spirits up.

"Thank you and I hope that you brought something for yourself too," she stated tiredly.

Harry set the tray down and then helped her sit up in bed before he placed the tray on her lap.

Ginny smiled as she inhaled deeply, enjoying the wonderful aroma wafting up from her plate. Glancing down, she saw it was all of her favourites, roast beast, mashed potatoes with gravy and fresh string beans.

Harry tucked her napkin into the neck of her nightgown after he sat down beside her.

Ginny gave him an appreciative look before she shakily reached for her fork and began to eat.

She slowly fed herself while Harry idly picked at his own meal, paying more attention to her than his own food.

Long before she had satisfied her hunger, she laid her fork and knife down, to tired to continue for the moment.

She smiled when Harry set his plate aside and picked up her fork, spearing a piece of the roast beast and gently feeding it to her.

Her eyes met his and no words were necessary, their love speaking volumes in the silence.

Slowly her meal disappeared, even her pudding, strawberry shortbread with clotted cream, her all time favourite.

Ginny felt bad when Harry took her tray away, placing his now cold plate on it with her dirty dishes but she knew better than to say anything as it would only upset him and she wanted to avoid that at all costs.

He helped her lay down before he took the tray back to the kitchen, returning almost as soon as he'd disappeared.

Harry carried her to the loo and helped her take care of business, both long ago having dispensed with modesty.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and snuggled into him as he carried her back into their bedroom, sighing contentedly and loving the feeling of security that his strong arms afforded her.

She smiled lovingly as he gently placed her back in their bed and as soon as he had dimmed the lights, he joined her even though it was still quite early.

Though it took some effort, Ginny rolled over and snuggled into Harry's side, resting her head on his chest. It was her favourite position because she could listen to his heart beat.

Harry lovingly wrapped his arm around his wife and had to fight to keep the tears from trickling out of his eyes. Somehow he sensed that tonight was different.

Ginny sighed contentedly and as her eyes fluttered shut, she whispered "I'm going to miss this."

"So am I," Harry whispered back huskily, his voice catching in his throat.

"I love you," Ginny whispered tiredly.

"I love you too," Harry choked out.

He felt her nod her head and then listened as her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Harry couldn't fall asleep, a feeling of dread filling him.

As the night progressed, Harry could hear Ginny's breathing soften and grow quieter and then the moment he had been dreading since Ginny had fallen ill came as her breathing ceased all together.

He finally gave in to his emotions and cried unabashedly, his heart breaking because the love of his life had passed on and he knew he'd never be happy ever again in this life.


	211. The Benefits of Broom Cupboards

1

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **The Benefits of Broom Cupboards**

Harry Potter ran as fast as he could, trying not to look over his shoulder at the pursuing Filch. Even though Harry wasn't guilty of anything, he knew Filch would never believe him and he'd end up with detention anyway.

Harry poured on some more speed, knowing if he could just get around the nearby corner he could hide in a conveniently located broom cupboard and since Filch was a squib, he could cast a locking charm and keep from being discovered.

Harry was thankful that for some reason Mrs Norris, Filch's obnoxious cat was nowhere to be seen. Turning the corner, he cast a quick spell to open the door to the broom cupboard and as he ran inside, he slammed the door behind him.

He was taken totally by surprise when he felt himself slam into someone. To keep his balance, he wrapped his arms around them but his momentum caused him to spin around and he fell with a thump. The person he was holding onto ending up crashing down on top of him.

He gave a huge huff as his breath was knocked out of him and he had to take a huge breath to recover.

As he did his senses were assaulted by a soft, flowery fragrance that he found quite intoxicating.

His head was spinning and he wished it would stop because there was something vaguely familiar about the sweet, pleasing aroma but he couldn't place it in the state he was in.

The person wiggled and squirmed a little but then froze when they heard Filch grumbling outside the closet door.

Harry quickly whisperer " _Colloportus,"_ locking the door just in the nick of time as they heard the doorknob rattle as Filch tried to open the door.

"Good going," the person laying on Harry whispered. "I certainly didn't want Filch to find me."

Harry gave a small shudder as the girl laying on him whispered to him. Her breath was warm and gently caressed his cheek. He found it almost overwhelming and he groaned softly.

"Shhhh, I'm pretty sure Filch is still hanging around," the voice softly scolded.

Harry blinked and shook his head. Of course the blinking did nothing to help him see better in the inky blackness of the small enclosed closet, barely a sliver of light penetrated the miniscule crack at the bottom of the door.

His first inclination had been to free himself from his current situation but the longer he lay there, the more he was disinclined to move. There was something about the warm, wonderful girl laying on top of him that seemed to just reach out and grab him.

Yes, her tantalizing, flowery fragrance had a lot to do with it, as did the fact that at the moment their arms and legs seemed hopelessly tangled but there was something more there too.

Perhaps it was the way that her body seemed to mould itself so perfectly with his own or maybe it was something else. All Harry knew at this point was that he realized he could have lain there for the rest of the day and not minded one iota.

Harry inhaled deeply once again and it hit him that he recognized the fragrance. "Ginny?" he whispered in surprise.

He felt Ginny tense on top of him. "Yes, who's asking?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's me, Harry," he replied with a smile.

"Harry?" Ginny squeaked in shock.

She felt his chest rumble slightly as he chuckled. From her reaction he knew she was blushing deeply even though he couldn't see her.

Once Ginny realized that Harry couldn't see her flaming face, she relaxed some though she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She was just glad it was pitch black.

She tried to push herself up off him but all she managed to do was smack him rather hard in his face.

"Ow," Harry complained as he turned his head to the side, his nose smarting from the blow Ginny had landed.

Ginny was mortified that she had struck Harry and after a moment she struggled to free herself once more.

Harry exhaled deeply as he got punched and then poked in the eye. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny, crushing her to his chest.

"Will you quit it," he hissed.

Ginny froze. "What?" she whispered in fright.

"I think you've given me a black-eye," Harry huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Ginny murmured contritely, feeling bad for hurting Harry.

Then her mischievous side kicked in. "You want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked impishly, though she was glad that Harry couldn't see that she was blushing deeper than ever.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock but then he decided he wasn't going to let Ginny pull one over on him. "Yeah, I think maybe you should," he replied smugly.

It was Ginny's turn to react in shock, never having expected him replying in the manner he had. Deciding not to be out done she wiggled until she was laying between his legs, rubbing their bodies together in a very suggestive manner.

Harry groaned lowly as he felt Ginny wiggling and squirming, rubbing him in his most sensitive place. Being a red-blooded, teenage male, his body reacted.

Vowing not to let Ginny "win", Harry retaliated by reaching down and cupping Ginny's soft, resilient arse and massaged it fervently.

Ginny couldn't keep from moaning as thrills ran through her body and she felt a pool of heat begin to gather in her nether region.

"Harry/Ginny," they moaned at the same time.

Throwing caution to the wind, they both reached for one another, their lips crashing together in a hot passion filled kiss. Hands began to roam and the moans increased from both of them.

Though their clothes remained on, many areas of skin were exposed to exploration in both directions. Each taking great delight in pleasing the other as well as enjoying what they were experiencing from the other.

Curfew was just ringing out as Harry and Ginny returned to the common room hand in hand. Both were grinning like Kneazles and looked rather rumpled, their clothes in disarray.

Fortunately Ron had already headed off to bed and only Hermione saw them return.

Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw as Harry escorted Ginny to the stairs leading to the girls dorms and gave her a rather intense kiss before Ginny left him standing there, watching her cute arse as she ascended the steps.

Before she could gather her wits about her, Hermione watched as Harry took the stairs to the boy's dorms two at a time. Shaking her head, she vowed to talk to him in the morning, hoping that she'd find Ginny still awake as she headed upstairs.

Harry quickly changed and laid down in bed, knowing that he wouldn't be falling asleep for quite a while. He had a huge grin on his face as he thought about his evening.

He'd never really seen the fascination others had with broom cupboards but he now understood their benefits and he hoped that he and Ginny would be a frequent visitor from then on.

 **A/N: Totally AU, figure no Dean. Harry is 15 and Ginny 14.**


	212. Why would you want to do that?

2

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Why would you want to do that?**

Ron Weasley turned his head and glanced at his best mate, Harry Potter. His countenance would best be described as puzzled.

"Harry?" he asked hesitantly.

"What Ron?" Harry replied, glancing up from his Transfiguration homework.

"Are you really going out with my sister?" the gangly redhead asked quietly.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He'd been preparing himself for that exact question for a couple of weeks now.

Nodding his head as he looked into his friend's eyes, he gave a small smile. "Yeah I am," he stated softly but firmly.

He then held his breath, hoping for the best but preparing himself for the worst just in case. Ron was well know for flying off the handle as he tended to react without thinking.

Harry watched as his mate's forehead furrowed deeply, surprising the raven haired young man. It seemed Ron was actually thinking before he replied.

Ron's face slowly changed, becoming more puzzled than anything else. He slowly lifted his eyes and stared into Harry's startling emerald green orbs.

"Why?" he asked, sounding totally bewildered.

For a moment, Harry stared at the youngest Weasley male in shock but then he broke out into a grin, snorting as he tried desperately to stifle his laughter.

Reaching out, he patted his friend on the back. "Ron, trust me, you really don't want to hear the answer to that question," he chortled.

For a moment Ron gave Harry a soft smile but then it slowly morphed into a frown. He opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off.

"Ron, don't go there. Not only are you going to insult me and Ginny but when she finds out . . ." he stated, letting his reply just drift off.

It looked like Ron was going to ignore Harry's warning as he glared at him but then he grimaced and gave his friend an apologetic look.

Harry smirked as he raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Ron winced and gave him a small shrug. "I was going to ask if you'd rat me out but then I knew that even if you didn't, my sister just seems to know these things. It's quite scary actually."

Harry nodded sympathetically, "Tell me about it," he muttered softly, commiserating with the young redhead.

Ron eyed Harry with a smirk of his own, thinking about some of the times his friend had suffered under his sister's wrath and that was before they had started going out together if he figured the timing correctly.

Of course he had also been the recipient of his sister's temper and he wouldn't wish that on anyone he was friends with.

As if he was reading Ron's mind, Harry nodded. While she was quite petite, Ginny was not one to be trifled with, she certainly packed a powerful punch in such a diminutive package.

Their eyes met and they shared a quick, curt nod and small grins.

Suddenly the quiet atmosphere was broken.

"Ronald Weasley!" they heard renting the air.

Ron's eyes widened in fright as they darted around trying to find a route of escape.

"How does she do that?" he asked as he prepared to bolt.

"Go, I'll try to distract her but if she draws her wand on me, you're on your own," Harry whispered fervently.

Ron gave a quick nod as he ran in the opposite direction from the sound of his sister's voice.

Ginny appeared so quickly, one would have assumed she had Apparated, something known to be impossible within the hallowed walls of Hogwarts.

"Where did my prat of a brother run off to?" she snapped at her boyfriend.

"I really have no idea," Harry replied tentatively, giving her a somewhat pleading look.

Ginny stared deep into his eyes for several moments before her look softened some. She huffed in annoyance before she plopped down next to Harry.

"No matter, I'll catch up to him later, he can't hide forever," she remarked with a soft grin.

When Harry gave her a questioning look, she smiled smugly. "Come on Harry, you know Ron can't go more than a couple hours without eating. I'm sure I'll find him at dinner," she stated with a somewhat malicious grin.

Harry knew better than to try and dissuade her, not wanting to draw her ire down on himself and he knew there was no way he'd be able to make her forget about what she had planned.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too much," Ginny giggled as she snuggled into Harry's side.

Harry nodded, knowing that trying to get between Ginny and Ron was futile and potentially very painful.

Shrugging, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her in tightly and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that once he gets out of the hospital wing," he chuckled.

Ginny just smiled, knowing she was training Harry well.


	213. Quips and Quotes

3

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Quips and Quotes**

 **A/N: Just a few things that came to me but are to short to stand on their own.**

 **Harry and Ginny**

Harry stared at Ginny, his eyes widening slightly as he looked her over from top to bottom. "Sweet Merlin, you look fabulous," he breathed out huskily, taking her in her exquisite dress robes.

"Well, one of us had to," Ginny responded cheekily, her eyes dancing with mirth.

 **HG HG HG**

Ginny's heart was hammering in her chest and she could hardly catch her breath. She was sure that she couldn't move right at that moment, not that she was inclined to do so.

"Godric, Harry, I love when you do that to me," she finally was able to whisper softly, a contented smile plastered on her face.

 **HG HG HG**

Ginny was taken totally by surprise as Harry suddenly kissed her. Her surprise was doubled when she felt his hands slip down her back and cup her arse cheeks. Part of her mind was outraged by him taking such liberties but the another part was enjoying the feelings the action invoked.

She briefly contemplated whether or not she should Bat-bogie him but then she lost herself in the sensations his mouth and hands were causing, figuring she could always hex him later if she wanted to.

 **HG HG HG  
**

Harry had just captured Ginny's mouth with his own as he kissed her. Suddenly his eyes flew open in shock as he felt her small hand massaging his hardness through his trousers.

"Ginny!" he squeaked in surprise, blushing deeply.

Ginny just smiled smugly as she used her free hand to pull Harry's head back down to hers and she kissed him deeply. She'd been ready to take their relationship to the next level for a while now and had grown impatient with his lack of action.

 **HG HG HG**

Ginny laid there face down on the bed, though her knees were still bent for the moment. Slowly they slid as she gave herself over to the exhaustion that filled her body at the moment, though she was smiling smugly.

She felt Harry drape himself over her back, his hot, sweaty body sliding against hers.

"Godric, love, that was the best ever," she breathed huskily as she finally ended up flat on the bed.

Ummm," Harry managed to grunt out, totally spent from their activities. In his mind he was agreeing with her assessment of their latest coupling.

Ginny managed to turn her head and glance at the clock on the small table by their bed. Noting the time she giggled. "Mum is going to yell at us again," she chirped smugly.

Harry tiredly nodded his head, not really caring at the moment about how loudly Molly would yell as she lectured them on their constantly being late. He vowed to let himself go deaf as long as Ginny continued to allow him to do the things that they did.

 **HG HG HG  
**

I'm going to cut your bits off and use them for a -Ahhhhhhh," she screamed as another contraction hit her.

Harry was unable to speak, or breath for that matter, as Ginny still had one hand gripping him tightly by his throat.

He was turning a dark shade of blue when the Healer strolled into the room and without blinking an eye, deftly removed Ginny's hand as she smiled at her and said, "How are we doing, Mrs Potter?"

 **HG HG HG**

 **A/N2: I'll probably do one or two more of theses as the mood hits me.**


	214. Quips and Quotes 2

4

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Quips and Quotes 2**

Harry could have sworn he had seen Ginny walking ahead in the corridor but as he searched harder, he couldn't see her any more. Perplexed he slowed to a crawl, his head twisting and turning as he wondered where she had gotten to.

He was just passing the tapestry of Melinda the Mad when he felt someone reach out and grab him, swiftly pulling him behind the tapestry.

He stumbled and was about to cry out in protest when he felt soft lips capture his. He smelled Ginny's distinctive fragrance and with a smile he kissed her back just as hard as she was kissing him.

 **HG HG HG**

Harry smiled as he stared down at Ginny's exposed centre. He thought he'd never seen anything so amazing in his whole life. To him it looked like an exotic flower, similar to an orchid with the way the folds mimicked the petals of the flower.

He inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet, tangy aroma of her arousal and he felt his mouth begin to water in anticipation.

Seeing Ginny squirm, he realized that she was growing impatient so he lowered his head, engulfing her with his mouth.

He couldn't believe how wonderful she tasted and he smiled when he heard her moan deeply, calling his name and encouraging him to continue.

 **HG HG HG**

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny screamed in anguish when she saw Hagrid carrying his lifeless looking body.

She heard Voldemort's maniacal laughter and she felt her blood begin to boil as she felt her rage take hold.

Screaming in outrage she was barely aware of what was happening as her magic exploded out of her and the Dark Lord learned a valuable lesson for those few brief seconds that he and his Death Eaters remained alive, never, ever make Ginny Weasley angry.

 **HG HG HG**

Harry silently cursed as he removed his next to last piece of clothing. He really wished that Sirius had never taught Ginny to play poker.

Then he smiled, though perhaps it was a touch ruefully, he knew in the end it really didn't matter because as soon as he lost one more hand, it would lead to another of those amazing times he got to spend with her.

He just wished she wouldn't gloat so much.

 **HG HG HG**

Ginny smiled softly as she snuck into Bill's old bedroom where Harry was staying. The moonlight streaming through the window giving silvery highlights to his hair. For some reason she found it rather funny.

Then with a sigh she lifted the sheet and climbed into bed, snuggling close into her boyfriend's warm body.

"Gin?" Harry asked groggily.

"Who else would it be?" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Nightmare?"

Her voice catching in her throat, all Ginny could do was nod.

With a sniffle and a wan smile, she snuggled into Harry even tighter as she felt his arm curl about her and with a contented sigh, she knew she'd be able to sleep peacefully the rest of the night through.

 **HG HG HG**

"Potter!" Ginny growled in annoyance, not believing that she'd let Harry sneak up behind her and steal the Quaffle.

"Bee in your bonnet, Weasley?" Harry asked with a smug smile as he sped off in the other direction.

Ginny spun her broom around and took off after the fleeing Harry as he held out the Quaffle tauntingly.

The damn man was just to good to ignore and was so damn smug when he managed to get one over on her, though on the inside she was laughing, something she'd never let him know.

 **HG HG HG**

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as Harry slipped off his last article of clothing. She still couldn't believe at how much he was able to affect her.

The man was just too damn sexy for her own good, though he seemingly remained clueless

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"It's nothing," Ginny managed to get out calmly.

She noticed a sly small grin appear on his lips. " _Maybe he isn't as clueless as I thought,"_ she thought to herself.

 **HG HG HG**

Harry felt a small hand slip into his and he immediately recognized it by the rough callouses that were caused by gripping a broomstick. "Ginny," he whispered softly.

He gave a small wan smile as he felt the pain and heartbreak he was feeling lessen just a bit.

Yes, Dumbledore was dead and the future that lay ahead of him looked bleak, but somehow he knew things would work themselves out.

After all he had someone that loved him and somehow that made all the difference and he felt a small glimmer of hope spring to life.

 **HG HG HG**

Harry awoke slowly, feeling quite bewildered and as felt his body aching, he couldn't help but think it had all been a dream.

Then he breathed in deeply and he was over come by the soft flowery fragrance that he associated with the love of his life, Ginny.

He felt a pressure along his side and onto his chest and cracking his eyes open he saw a sea of red.

Suddenly everything fell into place. Voldemort was really dead and Ginny was laying next to him, snuggled into his side.

While he knew that the next few days were going to be a trial because of those who had died, he knew that eventually everything was going to be okay and that was totally because of the warm, wonderful woman beside him.

 **HG HG HG**

"Harry?"

"What Ginny?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Okay."

Harry smiled softly as Ginny cuddled back into his side. He knew she was checking to see if he was really there, just like he did on occasion. They both needed that reassurance now that the war was over.

 **HG HG HG**

 **A/N: Just a few more little bits that came to me recently.**


	215. Fallen

5

 **Bits and Bobs**

 **Fallen**

It was late one evening in the Gryffindor common room when Harry Potter had a huge revelation.

He was staring across the room watching Ginny Weasley as she worked on her homework, something he had been doing quite bit of as of late.

What triggered his revelation was at first an act so simple and innocuous that it seemed trivial but it struck him deeply and he realized he fancied the sweet, fiery redhead.

It was the simple act of her tucking several long strands of her fiery, fragrant hair behind her one ear as she stared at her parchment as she worked on her essay.

Harry had always thought that love came with huge, dramatic gestures but now he realized it was the little things that really showed how much love really meant.

He realized he'd fallen for Ginny.

Now all he needed to do was work up his Gryffindor courage and tell her.


End file.
